Tome 1 - Jeux Dangereux
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Le retour d'Abigaël Davis, cousine d'Elena et Jérémy Gilbert, risque de faire des étincelles dans la petite ville de Mystic Falls, surtout lorsqu'un certain Originel revient lui-aussi en ville... Intrigue, jalousie, trahison, romance, mystère. Tout n'est jamais tranquille dans la vie des Gilbert et de leurs proches. Répertoire: Sassyrepertoire.
1. Intro

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**J'ai décidé de me lancer finalement à crée une fiction sur l'une de mes séries préférées ! Eh oui cette série n'est autre que Vampire Diaries ! ^^**_

_**Beaucoup de chose vont être différentes dans mon histoire et je vais modifier certain élément qui ne m'ont pas très plus dans la série ;-)**_

_**Comme vous le savez sûrement, les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement excepté Abigaël Davis, qui ne sera pas une Mary-sue car je déteste ces personnages et j'y veillerais ^^ Le prologue est dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous arrêtez pas juste au premier s'il vous plaît ^^.**_

_**Je ferais tous pour la finir, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle aura, mais je ferais mon possible pour que vous passiez un agréable moment :D**_

_**Toutes les critiques seront les bienvenues, et si vous avez des propositions envoie-les moi en pm, je les étudierais sérieusement et j'essayerais de les rajouter dans l'histoire un moment ou un autre. ^^**_

_**"Et si Abigaël Davis, cousine d'Elena et Jeremy Gilbert, fille belle et populaire, avec qui tous les garçons aimeraient sortir ou donnerais tous ce qu'ils ont pour passer une seule nuit avec Elle, rencontre Le beau Kol Mickaelson, vampire originel frère du plus terrible hybride qu'est Klaus Mickaelson. Arrogant, sadique, impulsif et n'hésite pas à tuer tous ceux sur son passage, celui-ci sera très vite attiré physiquement par la mystérieuse brune.  
C'est à partir de ce moment qu'un terrible jeu de séduction commença entre les deux êtres, qui ne sera sûrement pas du gout des proches de la jeune femme.  
Et quand on joue avec le feu, on finit toujours par se brûler ! Et pour un vampire cela fais mal !"**_

**_Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'envie d'écrire si personne ne laisse de commentaire, je ne voudrais pas écrire pour rien, alors si cela vous plaît faîtes-moi part de vos opinions s'il vous plaît :)_**

**_Xoxo :* ^^_**


	2. Prologue

_La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux, agressant ses yeux.  
Elle grogna et remonta sa couverture sur sa tête et s'apprêtait à se rendormir, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement la faisant légèrement sursauté mais savait qui c'était, elle entendit une voix d'Homme qui était étouffé à cause de la couette sur sa tête __**« Abigaël Davis lève-toi maintenant, il est 16h ! »  
**__La dites Abigaël se roula en boule ne laissant voir que ses longs cheveux bruns étalé sur son oreiller __**« Laisse-moi encore dormir 2 heures ! »  
**__L'homme soupira mécontent et s'exclama avec de la colère dans la voix __**« Et dis à ton pote qu'il a 10 minutes pour dégager d'ici ! »  
**_

_Abigaël entendit la porte se fermer et soupira, elle sortit sa tête de sa couette et regarda la personne qui était endormi à ses côtés __« Il est pas si beau en fait ! »  
__La jeune femme le poussa pour le réveiller __**« Hey réveille-toi Adam ! »  
**__Ce dernier grogna en bougeant légèrement et ouvrit les yeux __**« Moi c'est Kyle. »  
**__Abigaël haussa les épaules et se redressa difficilement __**« Peu importe ! »  
**__La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit en s'enroulant dans la couette, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner, elle vit un doliprane sur sa table posé à côté d'un verre d'eau __« merci Chuck, j'ai la gorge tellement pâteuse ! »__.  
__La brune soupira et prit le médicament avant de boire une gorgé d'eau, qui lui fit un bien fou._

_Ensuite elle se tourna vers Kyle qui la regardait en souriant, il se redressa et lui caressa doucement le bras __**« On pourra remettre ça, tu as été incroyable ! »  
**__La belle brune sourit prétentieuse __**« Je sais on me le dit tout le temps !... Mais je couche jamais 2 fois avec le même mec, maintenant il faut que tu décales ! »  
**__Le jeune homme fut blessé mais ne laissa rien paraître __**« Il y a une 1**__**ère**__** fois à tout, ça arrive de faire des exceptions ! »  
**__Abigaël soupira __« Il commence à m'énervé celui-là ! »__** « Ecoute j'ai passé un agréable moment mais ça s'arrête là, j'avais trop bu hier soir, et si sa aurait pas été le cas, tu ne serais pas là ! »  
**__Le châtain la regarda abasourdis.  
__La jeune femme se sentait un peu mal pour Lui mais ne laissa rien paraître __**« Maintenant va-t'en avant que je sois moins gentille, et que Chuck te fasse partir avec un coup bien placé ! »  
**__Kyle ne se fit pas prier et s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir sans un regard pour la belle brune._

_Cette dernière soupira et se recoucha pour se rendormir en se blottissant contre son coussin, mais Chuck rentra moins brusquement que la dernière fois __**« Il faut qu'on parle Abi ! »  
**__Celle-ci soupira derechef et lui répondit sans le regarder __**« Dès que j'aurais encore un peu dormi ! »  
**__Le brun ne le vit pas de cet œil et s'assit au bord du lit __**« Je crois que c'est maintenant ! »  
**__Voyant qu'elle n'écoutait pas ou qu'elle s'en fichait, il prit le rebord de la couverture et la tira pour qu'elle soit à découvert, malgré qu'elle soit nue, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné devant Chuck, et lui était totalement imperturbable.  
La belle brune soupira méchamment et se redressa en se recouvrant __**« D'accord tu veux parler de quoi ? »  
**__Le brun chercha ses mots __**« Je pense que ça te ferais du bien de changer d'air !... Tu répètes toujours le même schéma, fête, alcool, mecs dans ton lit !... Je ne peux plus supporter ça ! »  
**__Abigaël fut choquée __**« Tu penses que je suis une Fille facile ?! »  
**__Chuck posa sa main sur celle de la brune __**« Bien sûr que non, mais je pense que ça te ferait du bien de partir un peu de Manhattan ! »  
**__Abigaël posa son autre mains sur les leurs déjà liées __**« Je te promets de faire des efforts et me calmer, mais j'ai envie de profité parce que je suis jeune !... S'il te plaît Chuck, me fais pas ça ! »  
**__Ce dernier la regarda et elle vit sa détermination __**« Je suis désolé mais vaut mieux pour Toi, de partir quelques temps, j'ai déjà tout prévu ! »  
**__A ses mots, il se leva et lui posa un baiser sur le front __**« Comment ça tout prévu ? Je vais où ?! »  
**__Chuck la regarda et lui dit sans hésitation __**« A Mystic Falls ! »**_

* * *

**_Pendant ce temps, loin de Manhattan._**

_Un jeune homme se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de la soirée qu'il a passé la veille. Il tourna sa tête vers la forme à ses côtés et fit un sourire encore plus grand, en voyant le rouge sur les draps et les marques sur le corps de la jeune femme.  
Il se leva et enfila son boxer et son pantalon, quand il entendit un gémissement, il se tourna surpris __**« Elle est coriace celle-là ! »**__  
Le brun s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'allongea sur le dos, et la regarda avec un grand sourire __**« Ta pas envie de mourir Toi ! »**__  
Le jeune homme croisa les bras et fit un sourire en coin sadique, il se mordit ensuite le poignet et le porta aux lèvres de la blonde, qui but le sang à sa portée.  
Petit à petit, les plaies de La jeune femme se mirent à guérir.  
_

_Quand il jugea que c'était assez, il éloigna son poignet et il rigola quand il vit son regard rempli de terreur.  
La belle blonde se recroquevilla sur elle-même, elle posa son regard sur la porte et sur le jeune homme debout devant Elle.  
Celui-ci vit son regard et rigola amusé avec une pointe de folie dans les yeux __**« Voyons Kalia, je te tuerais avant que tu mettes un pied par terre, ou que tu appelles à l'aide ! »  
**__Celle-ci trembla et commença à pleurer, ce qui exaspéra mais qui amusa aussi beaucoup le brun. __**« Tu… Tu vas… Me tuer ?! »  
**__Le jeune homme sourit et haussa les épaules, il se détourna et chercha son sweat __**« Je ne sais pas encore, si tu fais rien de stupide ! »  
**__La blonde le regarda apeurée et elle lui dit d'une voix chevrotante __**« Je ne dirais rien sur Toi, je te le promets, s'il te plaît me tues pas, je ne sais même plus comment tu t'appel ! »  
**_

_Le beau brun enfila son sweat et se regarda dans le miroir et enfila ses chaussures sans répondre ni lui accorder un regard.__ « Normal j'ai effacé ta mémoire ! »__  
La belle blonde le regarda inquiète de son silence et sursauta quand il se leva et s'étira.  
Le jeune homme se tourna et la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne reflétait pas son regard.  
Le vampire s'approcha d'elle comme un prédateur, ce qui la fit se recroquevillait encore plus, il rigola et lui tendit la main __**« Ne fais pas l'idiote ! »  
**__Celle-ci déglutit et elle tendit sa main tremblotante et pris la main qu'il lui tendait, elle se leva mais baissa les yeux __**« Pourquoi… Pourquoi Moi ? »  
**__Le beau brun posa sa main sur sa joue, et il la sentit se tendre et son cœur battre la chamade, ce qui le fit sourire mesquinement __**« Tu m'avais l'air différente… Mais en fait tu es une pleurnicheuse ! »**_

_Kalia voulu s'écarté mais le vampire passa sa main derrière sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle s'écarte, il se pencha doucement tel un félin et respira son cou, là où s'était trouver sa morsure.  
Le vampire brun posa ses lèvres sur l'endroit où c'était trouvé la blessure, et lécha le sang qui s'y trouvait toujours.  
Le jeune homme sentit la jeune femme se tendre, son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses veines palpiter dans son cou __**« Je suis Kol Mickaelson »  
**__La belle blonde cligna des paupières surprise qu'il lui dise son nom __**« Je ne veux pas te tuer… »  
**__Kalia sentit de la sincérité, mais tous ceux qui connaissaient le vampire savaient qu'il était loin d'être honnête.  
__Ses espoirs fut anéantis quand il se détacha d'Elle, elle vit des veines rouges se formait sous ses yeux et ses iris devinrent rouge à leurs tours __**« Mais j'ai beaucoup trop faim ! »**_

_A ses mots, il plongea sans douceur sur son cou et planta ses crocs dans sa carotide, et aspira le doux nectar qu'il aimait tant.  
Kalia voulut hurler mais son cri fut étouffé par la main de Kol sur sa bouche.  
La jeune femme continuait de se débattre, tandis que le Vampire continuait à boire ce qui la tenait en vie.  
_

_Quand Kol Mickaelson fut rassasiée, il laissa tomber le corps sans vie de la belle demoiselle, qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son passage, à ses pieds.  
Le vampire sourit en regardant sa victime __« Elle n'a pas un gout si exceptionnelle en fait ! »  
__A cette pensée il haussa les épaules, enjamba la jeune femme au sol, attrapa sa veste et l'enfila.  
Le brun se regarda dans le miroir et s'essuya le sang autour de sa bouche avec un sourire diabolique.  
_

_Soudain le vampire entendu des pas courir en sa direction __« Sûrement alerté par cette pimbêche ! »  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement le vampire brun c'était déjà éclipsé par la fenêtre._

_Dehors, Kol Mickaelson afficha un grand sourire, en entendant le proprio de l'Hôtel appeler la police et les pompiers, ainsi que les cris horrifiés des clients qui étaient témoin de la scène._  
_Le vampire Originel se détourna les mains dans les poches en sifflotant « Et maintenant… » **« En route pour Mystic Falls ! »**_


	3. Retour à Mystic Falls

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien ! ^^**

**Après mûre réflexion je me lance sur un Kol/OC, parce que j'ai plus d'idée pour celle-là que pour la 2****ème****, donc voilà le 1****er**** chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage de Kol, en essayant de bien respecter son caractère et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**Malheureusement les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Kol ne serait pas mort et sûrement pas de cette façon...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

Abigaël Davis est une jeune femme magnifique de 18 ans, des longs cheveux ondulés très bruns qui descendaient en cascade dans son dos, et aux yeux vert très clair.

Abigaël mesure 1m60 avec un corps fin mais avec des forme là où il fallait, ce qui en faisait jalouser plus d'une et désirait plus d'un.  
La jeune femme aimé faire la fête et sortir avec ses amis, elle transpirait la bonne humeur et ne se prenait jamais la tête, malgré son physique qui pourrait penser qu'elle soit superficielle, elle se soucis beaucoup des autres et veut le bonheur de tout le monde.  
Abigaël est généreuse et gentille mais peut se montrer très méchante et agressive, si on fait du mal à ceux qu'elle aime. Elle est aussi très intelligente et maligne, mais peut être aussi très manipulatrice et séductrice, elle se met facilement en colère quand on s'en prend à sa famille et ses amis proches malgré son apparence calme.

* * *

Abigaël Davis était dans sa Ford Mustang GT Cabriolet noir en direction pour Mystic Falls, elle avait les cheveux au vent avec un grand sourire et se déhancha en écoutant et chantant Wake Me Up de Avicii à fond dans sa voiture, avec ses Ray ban Aviator noir sur le nez.  
Dès qu'elle vit le panneau Mystic Falls, elle inspira doucement en appréhendant de voir la réaction de sa cousine, de son cousin et de sa tante à son retour dans cette ville, où qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis a peu près 2 ans.

Elle traversa la ville et se souvenait exactement où se trouvait la maison où elle passait certaine vacances, pour se rappeler ses parents.  
Celle-ci n'avait pas changée.

Abigaël coupa le contact après avoir remis le toit et stoppa la musique, elle attrapa son sac en remontant ses lunettes sur sa tête et sortit de sa voiture, tout en inspirant et pensa à ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir leur dire.  
Plus la jeune femme s'avançait, plus elle s'inquiétait de leurs réactions _« Ils vont sûrement m'en vouloir de ne pas être venu pendant 2 ans… Ni pour les fêtes, ni pour les anniversaires… Et même pas pour l'enterrement de Miranda et Grayson ! »  
_En pensant à sa tante et son oncle, elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et nerveuse ainsi que coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour Eux.  
Abigaël se sentait misérable de ne pas être revenue avant, même pour quelques jours, et avait hésité à faire demi-tour et rentrer à Manhattan immédiatement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la belle brune n'avait pas remarquée qu'elle était postée devant la porte depuis au moins 5 bonnes minutes. Elle inspira et leva doucement sa main pour donner 3 petits coups à la porte.

L'attente sembla interminable, et Abigaël se balança sur ses pieds _« Ils sont sûrement sortie ! »_ Elle soupira et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune fille.  
Celle-ci était bouché-bée devant la nouvelle arrivante _« Ce… Ce n'est pas possible ! »  
_Abigaël ne fit plus un mouvement et ne put sortir un mot de sa bouche tout en détaillant sa cousine devant elle.

Celle-ci n'avait pas beaucoup changée, elle avait des cheveux bruns et lisse qui arrivait jusqu'au milieu du dos, toujours plus grande qu'elle d'environ 10 centimètres et toujours aussi mince, elle avait un visage à la peau mate et des yeux en amandes qui reflétait à ce moment de la surprise, elle portait une robe bustier blanc cassé avec des petites bandes noires sur le quart du bustier, avec une ceinture blanche et une légère chemise couleur jean par-dessus, Abigaël pouvait dire qu'elle venait de Urban Outfitters, un magasin très réputait aux États-Unis, elle portait aussi des bottes montante marron.  
La nouvelle arrivante sortit une fois de plus de ses pensées, quand sa cousine murmura comme si elle rêvait **« A… Abby ?! C'est bien Toi ?! »  
**Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire en coin nerveux **« Salut Elena… Je suis désolé de… »  
**Sa cousine ne put finir qu'Elena la serra dans ses bras **« Tu m'as tellement manqué Bi' ! »  
**Celle-ci était surprise de sa joie, et elle s'était attendue à qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle la remplisse de reproche _« Elle n'a pas non plus changée… Toujours aussi gentille, alors que je ne le mérite pas ! »  
_**« Toi aussi tu m'as manquée El' ! »  
**Les cousines restèrent ainsi quelques minutes profitant de leurs retrouvailles, quand une voix les fit sursauter légèrement **« Elena c'est qui ? »  
**Cette dernière s'écarta de la brune en lui faisant un sourire, que lui rendit Abigaël **« Jérémy tu devrais descendre ! »  
**Ce dernier lui répondit sans se montrer **« J'arrive dans une seconde ! »  
**Elena soupira et s'effaça de la porte d'entrée **« Viens rentre ! »  
**En voyant son regard incertain, sa cousine la supplia du regard **« S'il te plaît ! »  
**La brune sourit timide et passa le porte de la maison, elle entendit sa cousine fermer la porte.  
Abigaël fit le tour de la pièce et se remémora tous les moments passé avec Elena.

Quand elles faisaient des jeux de sociétés ou des parties de cache-cache, quand Abigaël avait volé une cigarette à son frère Peter et qu'elle avait incité Elena a essayé avec Elle, et surtout quand Abigaël entraîner sa cousine et son cousin à faire des bêtises, et elle se mit à penser que cette époque était bien loin et qu'elle aurait voulu retourner dans le passé, pour empêcher certaines choses.

La belle brune sortit de ses pensées en voyant Jérémy apparaître en haut des escaliers.  
Lui avait beaucoup changée depuis la dernière fois, il avait des cheveux bruns court et des yeux noisettes qui doivent faire craquer les filles, il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et faisait au moins 1m80, des traits fin, un corps mince mais musclé, il faisait plus vieux que 16 ans, il était devenu un beau garçon. Il portait un simple jean avec un marcel noir.

Ce dernier s'arrêta net dès qu'il reconnut sa cousine, il afficha une mine abasourdie, choquée et surprise **« Gël ?!... T'es… T'es revenue ?! »  
**Celle-ci sourit les larmes aux yeux **« Seulement si vous voulez bien de Moi, P'tit Gilbert ! »  
**Jérémy repris contenance et descendit les escaliers et la serra dans ses bras **« Bien sûr que Oui Gël' ! »  
**Elena qui était toujours derrière eux, s'approcha d'eux doucement avec elle aussi les larmes aux yeux.  
Abigaël s'écarta de son cousin et posa son regard sur sa cousine, qui lui sourit **« Je suis contente d'être ici !... Je vous dois des explications… »  
**Elena haussa les épaules puis la serra dans ses bras et Jeremy resserra son étreinte en posant sa tête sur ses cheveux **« Bienvenue à la maison ! »**

Et ils avaient raison, pour la 1ère fois depuis longtemps… Abigaël Davis se sentait chez Elle _« Chuck avait raison… Ça va me faire du bien d'être ici ! »_

* * *

**Pendant ce temps, à un autre endroit.**

Kol Mickaelson est un vampire originel de plus de 1000 ans. Issue d'une famille nombreuse, il a 5 Frères et Sœurs.  
Sa mère est une puissante sorcière connue sous le nom de sorcière Originel, et c'est celle-ci qui les transforma en vampire pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent tués par les Loups-garous, pour ne pas perdre ses enfants et pour qu'ils soient en mesure de se protéger.  
Kol a une apparence d'un Homme de 22 ans, il est grand à la musculature athlétique mais mince. Il a les cheveux courts noirs, tout comme ses yeux, on peut tout à fait le considéré comme un brun ténébreux et mystérieux. Ce dernier a un visage d'ange mais il ne faut pas se fier à son apparence.  
Kol Mickaelson est un être cruel, violent et qui n'a aucun scrupule. C'est le plus imprévisible et le plus sadique des originels. Il aime faire souffrir les autres et n'apprécie pas la moindre contrariété, ce qui le pousse à avoir des accès de colère qui le rendent très violents. Il n'a aucun regret pour toutes les vies qu'il a enlevé.  
Cependant, il est très protecteur envers sa jeune sœur Rebecca, mais trop fier pour le montrer, il se contente de la charrier et la taquiner.  
Kol adore aussi défier son frère Klaus l'hybride, pour montrer à ce dernier qu'il n'agirait plus sous ses ordres, et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il voulait et quand il voulait.  
L'originel aime jouer de ses charmes avec les Femmes, il n'est jamais tomber amoureux de qui que soit.

* * *

Kol Mickaelson était au volant d'une sublime Ferrari 459 noir et blanche qu'il avait volé bien évidemment, il écoutait en sifflotant de l'AC/DC – Highway to Hell avec une paire de Ray Ban Wayfarer marron.

Dès qu'il vit le panneau Mystic Falls, il fit un sourire et pris de suite la direction du Manoir.  
Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, il coupa le contact et sorti de la voiture toujours en sifflotant malgré la musique éteinte, il enleva ses lunettes de sur son nez et les rangea dans sa veste en cuir en regardant la bâtisse devant Lui _« Cette ville ne m'a pas manqué ! »  
_Kol se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et quand il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, deux hommes, un brun et un blond sortirent avec le visage fermé.  
L'Originel allait les contourner lorsque l'Homme blond qui étaient le plus grand et plus musclé se mit devant Lui, lui barrant le passage avec un regard meurtrier.  
Kol perdit son sourire, puis il eut une soudaine envie d'arracher les yeux à cet imbécile et de lui faire manger _« Je me demande ce que ça ferait… Après tout c'est aussi des vampires !... Ils se régénèreront ! »_  
Personne ne défier un Originel et surtout pas le grand Kol Mickaelson _« Klaus me tuerais si je faisais sa… Mais après tout, il aura qu'a utilisé cette stupide Doppelgänger pour se créer des nouveaux hybrides ! » _ **« Tiens les petits toutous à Klaus qui garde gentiment la porte d'entrée, que c'est mignon !... Vous voulez des croquettes ? »  
**Le musclé serra les poings, des veines apparurent sous ses yeux et ceux-ci devinrent jaune **« Personne ne m'insulte sans en payer les conséquences ! »  
**Puis l'hybride attaqua l'Originel, ce qui fut vain car Kol qui était plus fort et plus rapide l'attrapa par le cou et serra, ce qui coupa le souffle à l'hybride.  
Son copain voulu défendre son ami mais Kol se déplaça et lui fit un croche-pied, qui le déstabilisa et il tomba à terre, il ne perdit pas une seconde et se releva et il s'apprêta à réattaqué, l'Originel se tourna vers Lui avec un sourire amusé mais un regard meurtrier et une pointe de folie pure **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon frère croit que vous pouvez le ''Protéger'' ! »  
**A ses mots, Kol plongea sa main dans la poitrine de l'hybride avec un sourire diabolique et ironique **« Et au fait… Personne défie un Originel sans en payer les conséquences ! »  
**Et il arracha le cœur du malheureux avant de lâcher le corps sans vie qui tomba au sol, il le regarda pensif _« J'essayerais la méthode des yeux avec les Salvatore ou avec Elena, quand Klaus n'aura plus besoin d'elle !... Sa saura plus marrant ! »  
_L'Originel porta ensuite son regard sur le copain de cet abruti qui l'avait cherché, le brun déglutit **« Vous… Vous êtes Kol ? »  
**Ce dernier sourit et se baissa pour essuyé sa main sur la veste du mort **« Le seul et l'unique ! »  
**Il se releva et se posta devant l'Hybride **« Tu vas toujours m'empêcher de rentrer ou tu veux subir le même sort ? »  
**L'Homme déglutit et secoua la tête, Kol sourit devant sa peur **« Tant mieux, allez salut ! »  
**L'Originel contourna l'Homme en sifflotant, l'Hybride entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis aller soupirer de soulagement, quand ce fut le trou noir.  
Kol s'était retourné et lui avait brisé la nuque **« Tu m'as quand même attaquer ! »  
**A ses paroles, le vampire rentra dans la demeure.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il fit le tour de la pièce et se concentra, juste après quelques secondes il entendit qu'on faisait des gribouillis sur une feuille et il devina que c'était son frère Klaus, avec un grand sourire il entra dans le salon en faisant un boucan pas possible **« Alors mon Cher Frère toujours en train de dessiner, des fleurs avec du soleil et des arbres ? »**  
Kol se moqua de Lui, mais il adorait regarder les dessins que faisait son frère aîné, mais par fierté il ne montra rien.  
Ce dernier soupira au retour de son cher petit frère.  
Klaus ne le regarda pas et continua à dessiner, mais l'Hybride Originelle savait que le plus jeune avait posé sa veste sur le fauteuil, et qu'il c'était affalé en travers avec une jambe au sol et l'autre sur l'accoudoir, et qu'il le regardait avec son sourire agaçant **« Bah alors, tu as décidé de faire une grève de la parole ?... Allez Nik, je sais que je t'ai manqué !... Tu ne veux même pas savoir comment c'est passé le voyage de ton petit frère ? »  
**Kol soupira frustré et mécontent d'être ignoré ainsi, et surtout quand il vit son sourire en coin, il décida d'aborder le sujet fâcheux **« Ah au fait il faudra que tu appels une femme de ménage et que tu reprennes du sang de cette Doppelgänger ! »**  
Le Vampire sourit victorieux quand son frère le regarda enfin même si c'était avec un regard mécontent et qu'il s'était arrêter de dessiner **« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais Kol ? »  
**Ce dernier perdit son sourire et s'assit correctement dans le siège en abordant une moue boudeuse et enfantine, et choqué **« Alors voilà, tu t'inquiètes pour tes hybrides, et même pas pour ton petit frère ?!... Sa se trouve j'ai failli me faire tuer quand j'ai quitté Mystic Falls, et Toi tu t'en fou !... Je crois que je vais pleurer ! »  
**Kol voyait bien que Klaus se retenait pour ne pas l'étriper, et l'Hybride inspira pour se calmer et serra les poings **« Tu ne peux pas te faire tuer, car le pieux en chêne blanc est bien en sécurité ! »  
**Le jeune Originel effaça son air boudeur et enfantin pour afficher un sourire suffisant. Klaus soupira et posa son carnet sur la petite table basse et s'assit sur le canapé où il c'était allongé, puis regarda son jeune frère menaçant **« Maintenant dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Kol ? »  
**Ce dernier voyant son regard leva ses mains devant Lui, toujours avec son sourire arrogant **« Eh du calme, c'est eux qui m'ont cherché, ils ont voulus m'empêcher d'entrer et l'autre demeuré m'a attaqué, alors je lui ai arraché le cœur et l'autre il fait seulement une petite sieste forcé ! »  
**L'Hybride Originel ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez **« T'aurais pas pu t'empêcher de tuer mes hybrides, pour si peu ?! »  
**Kol sourit et se cala dans le fauteuil **« Oh s'il te plaît Nik, toi tu nous plantes une dague dans le cœur, seulement parce que l'on n'est pas d'accord avec Toi !... Alors qu'eux m'aurait tués s'il aurait pu !... Et pis dois-je te rappeler que tu peux utiliser la Doppelgänger, après tout elle sert bien à ça non ?! »  
**Klaus ne répondit pas mais soupira énervé et se renfrogna, Kol savait en regardant son frère qu'il avait marqué un point et fit un sourire arrogant et victorieux, il monta ensuite dans sa chambre, laissant son frère ruminé dans son coin.

Le vampire Originel s'affala sur son lit avec un sourire arrogant et sadique sur les lèvres. _« Ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi… Attention Mystic Falls, Kol Mickaelson est dans la place !... Je vais rester un peu finalement, ça risque d'être amusant ! »_

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
Trop long ? Trop Court ?  
Que pensez-vous des retrouvailles des Gilbert et d'Abigaël ?  
Et la confrontation de Kol et des Hybrides ?  
Ainsi que la petite conversation/dispute entre le Jeune Originel et L'hybride Originel ?**

**J'espère que j'ai respecté le caractère de Mon Originel préféré, qui n'est pas si facile à écrire en fin de compte.  
N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout, Bon ou mauvais mais bien sûr que ça soit constructif.**

**N'hésitez pas non plus si vous avez des questions, je ferais en sorte d'y répondre promis et je compte bien finir cette fiction ;)**

**Sa suivra un peu la série mais beaucoup de chose vont changer.**

**Laissez des reviews, car je ne vais pas continuer une histoire si c'est pour rien ^^**

**Xoxo :***


	4. Retrouvaille Amical

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, chaque nouveau sera d'un point de vue différent je pense je verrais par la suite.**

**J'espère que la suite vous plairas et que penserez à mettre des review, car je me sentirais pas le courage de continuer.**

**Dîtes-moi si vous vouliez plus de description ou de dialogue et je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire ! **

**soi-apple33** : _Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, Moi aussi c'est l'un de mes personnages préférés, c'est pourquoi je me suis lancer dans cet histoire, et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise.  
Voilà la suite et dis-moi ce que tu en penses et si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël Davis était assise sur le fauteuil et les yeux dans le vide.  
Elena et Jeremy étaient assis sur le canapé d'à côté et la fixés sans rien dire, la laissant digérée ce qu'ils venaient de lui dire.  
Les Gilbert sursautèrent légèrement en l'entendant briser le silence d'une voix lointaine **« Je suis désolé… »**  
Elena regarda Jeremy et vice-versa, La Doppelgänger secoua la tête et lui fit un regard rassurant **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'aurais rien pu contre… Un animal ! »**  
Abigaël se leva soudaine et leur tourna le dos, ne semblant pas avoir entendu l'hésitation du double, et posa son regard sur une photo de la famille Gilbert **« Je sais mais j'aurais dû être là !... Pour vous ! »  
**A ses mots, la brune se retourna pour regarder ses cousins qui la regarder tristement **« J'aurais dû être là, quand vous m'avez envoyez les messages pour l'accident… Pour l'enterrement et tout le reste !... Mais j'ai flippé car sa allez me rappelez mes parents… Et tout ce qui s'est passée ensuite ! »  
**Abigaël avait les yeux larmoyants mais ne pleura pas _« Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ressentie ça ! »  
_Le plus jeune se leva doucement et s'approcha de la belle brune, et la serra dans ses bras. Celle-ci ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans le dos de son cousin.  
Elena se leva à son tour et lui frotta doucement le dos **« Tu es là aujourd'hui !... Mieux vaut tard que jamais, mais personnellement je ne t'en veux pas ! »  
**Abigaël s'écarta de Jeremy surprise **« Pourquoi ? »  
**C'est le frère d'Elena qui lui répondit avec un sourire **« Parce que tu fais partie de la Famille peu importe ce qui sait passer !... Au début, j'étais énervé que tu ne viennes pas je l'avoue… Pour nos parents... Mais après je savais au fond de Moi que tu ne serais pas venu, à cause des souvenirs des tiens et de l'incendie ! »  
**Abigaël était bouleversée et malgré les yeux larmoyants, elle ne pleura pas. Elena la pris à son tour dans ses bras **« On ne t'en veut pas pour Jenna…C'est de notre faute, on ne t'a pas prévenus…»  
**La brune sourit **« Alors… Je peux rester ? »  
**La double rigola doucement en s'écartant **« Tu peux rester tout le temps que tu voudras Bi' ! »  
**Celle-ci lui fit un sourire de remerciement **« Merci El' ! »  
**La Doppelgänger lui fit un clin d'œil.

On sonna à la porte, Jeremy et Elena se jetèrent un bref coup d'œil qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Abigaël.  
Le double se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir aux visiteurs.

Abigaël et Jeremy se regardèrent avec un sourire, et la brune soupira quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, malgré les 2 années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu **« Salut Elena, je te jure que je vais le tuer cet abruti d'Ori…. »  
**La personne se tut instantanément en voyant Abigaël devant Elle **« Oh Mon Dieu ! Davis ?!**

Celle-ci fut surprise devant la belle blonde qu'était Caroline Forbes. _« Elle n'a pas changé ! »_

Caroline était un peu plus grande qu'Abigaël. Elle a un corps mince et des formes là où il faut. Elle a les cheveux blonds et assez longs, qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules, elle a aussi de magnifique yeux bleus. Elle était habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un top vert, qui la mettait beaucoup en valeur. Par-dessus, elle portait une veste de couleur brune qui s'arrêtait à sa taille, avec une petite écharpe beige. Elle avait aussi un maquillage simple et léger qui faisait ressortir la couleur bleue de ses yeux.

Abigaël sortit de sa contemplation de son amie, et lui fit un petit sourire en coin **« La seul et l'unique Forbes !... Ça fait un bail, tu n'as pas changée ! »  
**A ses mots, la belle blonde sortit de sa béatitude et se précipita pour serrer la brune dans ses bras **« Tu es enfin revenue ! Depuis quand ?! T'aurais dû me prévenir à la seconde ou t'es arrivée à Mystic Falls ! Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas fait ?! »  
**Abigaël rigola en répondant à son étreinte.

Abigaël et Caroline Forbes avaient toujours été amis du plus loin qu'elles se souvenaient, malgré la pointe de jalousie qu'avait toujours eu la blonde pour la brune. Elles s'étaient toujours soutenues, que ce soit avec les études ou les hommes. Malgré que l'une habitait à Manhattan et l'autre en Virginie. Elles avaient souvent gardée contact mais c'était perdu depuis ses 2 dernières années, comme avec le reste de ses amis d'enfance. Ça faisait beaucoup de bien à Abigaël de retrouver la blonde fofolle et égocentrique mais douce qu'était Caroline Forbes.

Enfin douce n'est pas la qualité à employée à ce moment-là, celle-ci tenait toujours son amie dans les bras, quand celle-ci murmura le souffle court **« Forbes… Tu m'étouffes ! »  
**La blonde l'entendit et s'écarta doucement en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux, la blonde avait les larmes aux yeux qui fit sourire Abigaël **« Viens-là Forbes ! »  
**Et la brune serra Caroline, mais plus doucement que La Blonde.  
Et elles restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes.

Elena s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour chercher des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde.

Les deux amis s'écartèrent et Caroline fut tout excitée d'un cou, elle sautait sur place en frappant des mains, ce qui fit légèrement sursauté Abigaël **« Il faut fêter ton retour et sa tombe bien, il y a une fête ce soir au Mystic Grill, et comme ça tu pourras revoir Matt, et Bonnie ainsi que Tyler ! »  
**La belle brune fut tout de suite excité **« Ah oui, je suis d'accord, ça va être géniale ! »  
« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, vous ne voulez pas plutôt rester ici à se remémorer le passé ? »  
**Les filles tournèrent la tête vers Elena qui posa les verres sur la table, elle releva la tête et croisa les regards désapprobateurs de Caroline et choqué d'Abigaël, elles se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête **« Hors de question ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff croisa les bras **« C'est le retour d'Abigaël Davis, on doit fêter ça comme il se doit ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena approuva en croisant ses bras à son tour **« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Caroline Forbes et hors de question que je reste là, on va à cette fête ce soir et on va s'éclater ! »  
**Elena soupira et regarda Caroline **« Je ne veux pas être rabat-joie Caroline, mais on risque de croiser Klaus à cette soirée ! Je n'ai pas envie de le voir ! »  
**La blonde soupira et Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« C'est qui Klaus ? »  
**Elle se tourna ensuite vers Forbes **« C'est ton copain ? »  
**Celle-ci rougit légèrement ce que remarqua bien évidemment Abigaël, qui fit un sourire en coin.  
Caroline secoua vivement la tête **« Non c'est un gars lourd qui me tourne autour, mais c'est un con ! »  
**La cousine de Jeremy rigola et la regarda taquine **« Mais il est sexy ? »  
**Caroline rigola nerveusement et Elena regarda la blonde abasourdie **« Non pas terrible !... Et je suis avec Tyler ! »  
**A cette révélation, Abigaël écarquilla les yeux ébahis **« Tyler ?! Lockwood ?! Celui avec qui j'ai… »  
**Elle arrêta sa phrase quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle allait dire _« Oups… »_  
Forbes et Gilbert la regardèrent abasourdis. Davis fit un rire nerveux en les regardant tour à tour.  
La fille du Sheriff croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine **« Tu as couché avec Tyler ?! »  
**Abigaël aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris à ce moment-là, et mit ses mains devant Elle **« C'était juste une soirée, ont avaient beaucoup trop bus mais c'était il y a longtemps, je ne ressens rien pour Lui ! »  
**Il y a eu un silence qui semblait interminable, quand la blonde rigola amusé. Davis la regarder sans comprendre. Caroline s'arrêta de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de la brune **« Je le sais Davis, il me l'a dit ne t'inquiète pas et je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour un truc qui s'est passé avant qu'on soit ensemble avec Tyler ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena soupira soulagée _« Ouf… Pas de crise de jalousie !... Elle aussi à l'air d'avoir beaucoup changée ! »  
_**« En tout cas, j'ai besoin d'explication car il y a beaucoup de choses qui ont changées mais pour l'instant on doit faire du shopping pour ce soir ! »  
**Elena ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais sa cousine la coupa **« Toi ça va hein, j'en ai rien à faire de ce Klaus machin chose que je ne connais même et ce n'est sûrement pas Lui qui va m'empêcher de m'amuser, et si c'était le cas il va voir c'est quoi le caractère d'une Davis !... Alors arrête de faire ta rabat-joie et ta fille modèle et sérieuse, et enlève-toi ton balai des fesses et amuse-toi un peu ! »  
**Après sa tirade, Abigaël inspira pour reprendre et regarder les deux filles devant elles qui étaient bouche-bée _« J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort avec Elena ! »  
_Cependant celle-ci repris contenance en secouant la tête **« Ta raison, on a besoin de s'amuser et de fêter ton retour parmi nous !... Alors en route ! »  
**Abigaël sourit victorieuse et regarda Caroline qui lui fit un clin d'œil avec un grand sourire **« C'est partit on prend ma voiture ! »  
**Elena prévint Jeremy de la petite fête du soir et qu'il allait les accompagner.  
Caroline appela Bonnie pour la prévenir d'un retour inattendu et pour la fête de ce soir, elle lui ordonna de se préparer et qu'ils venaient la chercher pour du Shopping.  
La blonde avait prévenu les frères Salvatore de la soirée, malgré qu'ils étaient réticent à cause du retour de la famille Originel, ils acceptèrent pensant que sa leur ferait à tous du bien.  
Caroline avait aussi prévenu Tyler, qui avait accepté mais qui lui avait dit qu'il serait probablement en retard.  
Les filles avaient été surprise et émerveillées de la voiture de la New-Yorkaise et Caroline était en extase, celle-ci n'avait pas fait trop attention la 1ère fois étant trop en colère contre ce psychopathe de Klaus. La fille du Sheriff n'était pas trop voiture mais elle avait toujours eu un faible avec pour les Mustang.  
Elles allèrent chercher Bonnie et irait ensuite faire les boutiques.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé.  
Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Abigaël a la mort de Jenna ?  
Et des retrouvailles entre Caroline et d'Abigaël ?  
De la mini discussion sur Klaus, entre Forbes et Davis ?  
De l'emportement d'Abigaël sur Elena ?**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous penserez à mettre des review sur ce qui vous plaît et ce qui ne vous plaît pas.**

**Le prochain chapitre on va retrouver Notre Cher Kol ;-)**

**Xoxo tout le monde ! :***


	5. Entente Familiale Ou presque !

**Bonjour cher lecteur**

**Voilà la suite de ma fiction, c'est le point de vu de ce cher Kol Mickaelson ! :) Bien sûr il ne m'appartient, ni les autres personnages de TVD excepté ****Abigaël**** Davis, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

**Du côté de Kol :**

Kol Mickaelson ouvrit doucement les yeux et s'étira en faisant un grand sourire, il tourna son regard et vit qu'il était 18 heures, il soupira et se leva, en passant il s'admira devant son miroir _« Je suis vraiment trop beau gosse, plus sexy que Moi ? Il n'y a pas ! »__  
_Il entra dans sa douche et laissa l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau, ce qui lui fit un bien fou.

Il resta quelques minutes, puis il sortit entouré d'une serviette autour de sa taille et une autour de son cou et chercha dans son armoire, en sifflotant Wake me Up de Avicii. Il enfila un boxer Calvin Klein, un jean simple avec un marcel blanc qui laisser apercevoir son torse athlétique, il enfila ensuite ses chaussettes et ses chaussures et s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir et arrangea ses cheveux vite fait. Il ne s'est pas pourquoi mais l'Originel était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Kol descendit au salon. Klaus était assis sur le canapé avec un carnet dans une main et un verre de bourbon dans l'autre, tandis que sa sœur Rebekah s'admirait devant le miroir, elle portait une robe rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur, elle s'arrêtait juste en dessous de ses genoux, ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon très classe, avec deux mèches sur les côtés de son visage, et elle portait aussi des bottes rouge et noir avec des talons de quelques centimètres. L'Originel par fierté ne lui dirais jamais mais il la trouvait magnifique, et il ne put s'empêcher de la charrier **« Désolé sœurette mais je ne crois pas qu'il y a un club de strip-tease dans le coin ! »  
**Klaus ricana doucement, tandis que Rebekah se retourna avec un regard mauvais vers son frère **« La ferme Kol, ou je t'arrache la langue et je te la fais manger ! »  
**Celui-ci rigola et s'affala sur le fauteuil comme la veille en croisant ses bras, avec un sourire **« Tiens d'ailleurs c'est ce que je voulais essayer avec l'Hybride qui a voulu me tuer hier, mais je me suis dit que j'allais essayer avec les Salvatore ou avec Elena, ça serait plus fun ! »  
**L'originel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son frère et vit que celui-ci serra les poings et les regarda menaçant. Kol rigola amusé d'avoir encore réussi à énerver son frère** « Je t'interdis de faire du mal à Elena, fait ceux que tu veux avec les Salvatore ! »**  
Kol soupira **« C'est déjà ça ! »  
**La seule fille Originel soupira en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et se plaça devant Kol, qui lui fit son sourire arrogant et satisfait **« Non le jour que Nik' n'aura plus besoin de cette garce, c'est Moi qui la tuerais ! »  
**Le vampire devant Elle haussa les épaules, puis fronça les sourcils **« Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es accoutrée de cette façon ? »  
**Sa jeune sœur se détourna en lui répondant **« Il y a une fête ce soir au Mystic Grill ! »  
**Ses mots rendirent Kol fou de joie et il se redressa pour s'asseoir **« Ah bah enfin quelque chose d'intéressant qui se passe dans cette ville ! »**  
L'Originel regarda son frère qui pour une fois n'avait pas prononcé un mot **« Klaus tu viens, on va s'amuser ! »  
**Ce dernier ne releva pas les yeux de son carnet et but une gorgé de son verre **« Non merci je ne suis pas intéressé vas-y avec Rebekah ! »  
**Le jeune Originel soupira en prenant une mine de chien battu **« Tu fous plus rien de tes journées à part dessiner, fais pas le rabat-joie et viens t'éclater avec Moi !... Je partagerais si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! »  
**Klaus sourit en coin et ferma son carnet en regardant son petit frère, qui lui fit un grand sourire **« D'accord très bien, tu as gagné je vais me préparer ! »**  
A ses mots, l'Hybride se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Kol frappa des mains vainqueurs, il tourna sa tête vers sa sœur qui se regardait toujours dans le miroir.  
L'Originel fit le tour de la pièce et fronça les sourcils **« D'ailleurs Becka' elle est où mère et son lèche-botte ? »  
**Celle-ci se retourna, prit le verre que Klaus avait laissé sur la table et le fini d'une traite puis haussa les épaules **« Je ne sais pas… Elle a juste dit qu'elle avait des courses à faire ! »  
**Le vampire originel se coucha sur le fauteuil **« Et Elijah ? »  
**La blonde Originel soupira **« Je ne sais pas, mais il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt ! »**

Kol hocha la tête, tandis que Rebekah monta dans sa chambre pour se maquiller.  
Le jeune Originel soupira en allant s'installer sur le canapé, se coucha et ferma les yeux.

Kol Mickaelson repensa aux années qu'il avait passé quand il n'était pas poignardé avec une dague dans le cœur. Il repensa à tous ses voyages, toutes ses rencontres qui ont finies plus ou moins mal, toutes les choses qu'il a appris la plupart du temps grâce à des sorcières, toutes les Femmes qui sont passée dans son lit, et que seul certaine qui avait trouver grâce aux yeux de l'Originel avaient eu la vie sauve avec la mémoire effacé, toutes ses vies qu'il avait enlevé sans aucun regret ni remord, d'ailleurs même s'il n'avait pas éteint certaine de ses émotions, il serait toujours le même que maintenant il en était sûr. A cette pensée, il se mit à penser à sa transformation en vampire, quand leur père Mickaël les avaient poignardés sans aucune hésitation, la 1ère fois qu'il s'est nourri, le bien-être qu'il avait ressenti en sentant ce doux nectar coulait dans sa gorge, il en voulait et il en aurait toujours plus et ce n'est pas demain que ça allait changer loin de là, rien ne pourrait le changer.

Le jeune Originel sortit dans ses pensées quand sa sœur et son frère entrèrent dans le salon fin prêt, ce dernier était vêtu d'un jean simple avec t-shirt marron et sa veste en cuir.  
Kol se leva et attrapa sa veste en chantonnant **« Allons-y, let's go, C'est parti les amis ! »  
**L'Hybride leva aux yeux au ciel à la gaminerie de son petit frère, ce que Rebekah ne se fit pas prié de lui faire remarquer dans un murmure **« Espèce de gamin ! »  
**Kol l'avait entendu et ricana amusé en sortant de la demeure et se dirigea à sa voiture. La blonde Originelle fut surprise en voyant la Ferrari **« Je suppose que tu la voler ! »  
**Le jeune Originel lui sourit avec son air prétentieux tandis qu'il s'installait au volant et que Klaus leva le siège pour laisser passer sa sœur **« Tu me connais si bien Sœurette ça me fait chaud au cœur ! »  
**Rebekah le fusilla du regard et monta dans la voiture **« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! »  
**A ses mots, le vampire posa sa main sur le cœur avec un regard dramatique et fit semblant qu'une larme roula sur sa joue et qu'il l'essuya **« Tu me fais si mal au cœur !... Pourquoi es-tu si méchante avec Moi, Becka' ? »  
**Celle-ci s'apprêtait à lui répondre par une réplique cinglante lorsque Klaus soupira désespéré **« Bon sa suffit les enfants, vous me fatiguez ! »  
**Rebekah croisa ses bras et regarda par la fenêtre en ignorant complètement le regard victorieux et amusé de son frère, et le regard exaspérer de l'Hybride _« Quelle famille ! »_  
Kol démarra la voiture et il prit la direction du bar.

Kol Mickaelson était loin de se douter que sa vie allait bientôt prendre un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Trop long ou trop court ?  
Ce qui va pas et ce qui va ?  
Est-ce que j'ai respecté les caractères des Originels ?  
N'hésitez à me le dire par une review, pour me dire si je dois vraiment continuer**

**A bientôt pour le prochain épisode de mon histoire ! :)**

**Xoxo :***


	6. Rencontre explosive et relation tendue !

**Bonjour tout le monde, beaucoup de vue et de visiteurs mais peu de review, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment continuer mon histoire, je doute.**

**En tout cas voilà la suite des aventures de Kol et Abigaël ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**megane : **_Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! :) Moi aussi, j'adore écrire son personnage, et oui elle va leur en donner du mal aux Originels mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! ;) Elle va le savoir pour les créatures surnaturelle de la ville mais pas tout de suite, il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitres pour ça, je pense vu que mes chapitres ne sont écrit au fur et à mesure ! ;) Voilà la suite xoxo :*_

**so-apple33 : **_Merci de prendre le temps de commenter mes chapitres, voilà le suivant et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! __  
La rencontre avec Kol sera dans le prochain chapitre, Dis-moi vite ce que tu en penses Xoxo :*_

* * *

La journée avait été assez longue.  
Les filles avaient été cherché Bonnie, qui était surprise du retour d'Abigaël, mais était contente de la voir.  
La métisse et la brune n'avait jamais été très proche mais elles avaient beaucoup de respect l'une envers l'autre.

Ensuite, elles se rendirent dans tous les magasins de la ville pour dénicher une robe. Toutes les filles trouvèrent leurs bonheurs excepté Abigaël qui ne trouvait aucune robe à son goût, malgré les bons conseils de Caroline.

_**Au magasin :**_

Caroline et Bonnie cherchèrent une robe qui pourrait convenir à la cousine d'Elena.  
Elena montra à la brune une robe, sa cousine la regarda puis secoua la tête avec une légère grimace **« Je vais ressembler à un boudin la dedans ! »  
**La Doppelgänger secoua la tête désespéré.  
Après encore quelques heures, Caroline trouva une robe qu'il pourrait plaire à Abigaël **« Celle-là je l'aime bien, elle t'irait à merveille ! »**  
La cousine d'Elena la regarda attentivement puis fit un sourire **« Elle me plaît bien, je vais l'essayer ! »  
**Ses amis se retinrent de soupirer de soulagement, pendant que la belle brune entra dans la cabine d'essayage.

Bonnie regarda Caroline **« Elle est encore pire que Toi ! »  
**La Blonde rigola amusé **« Eh oui, Bon' il y a pire que Moi !... Je la comprends si j'avais habité à Manhattan et m'achetée tout le temps des robes de grand couturier, j'aurais été pareil ! »  
**Elena qui continuer de regarder les robe au cas où **« Elle a toujours aimé les belles choses, elle n'a pas vraiment changé ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Abigaël sortit dans sa robe.  
Les filles furent bouche-bée _« Elle est… Magnifique ! »_

Abigaël fit un tour sur elle-même, elle vit ses amis qui la regarder avec fascination **« Alors comment elle me va ? »  
**C'est Elena qui reprit ses esprits en 1ère, puis elle se leva et la serra dans ses bras **« Elle te va à merveille Bi' ! »**  
La brune sourit avec satisfaction **« Merci El' ! »  
**La sorcière fut la 2ème à se lever avec un sourire ravie **« T'es super jolie ! »  
**Abigaël lui rendit son sourire ravie **« Merci Bonnie ! »  
**Caroline se leva lentement sans un sourire qui fit perdre le sien à la cousine d'Elena. La blonde s'approcha en faisant le tour d'Abigaël, Elena et Bonnie froncèrent les sourcils.  
Caroline soupira qui fit peur à la cousine d'Elena **« Ça me va pas du tout ! »**

La brune se tendit et choqua Gilbert et Bennett, la 1ère soupira quand **« Tu as toujours était plus magnifique que Moi ! »  
**Elena et Bonnie se détendirent et rigolèrent soulagée et amusée _« On aurait passé encore au moins 2 heures avant de trouver une robe convenable pour Abi ! »  
_Abigaël rigola rassuré et pris la blonde dans ses bras **« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu es magnifique aussi ! »  
**Elles cherchèrent ensuite des chaussures, qui fut aussi difficile pour Abigaël de trouver, elle en trouva cependant une qui la faisait craquer.

Les amies se rendirent ensuite dans un salon pour Abigaël et Caroline qui voulaient se faire un soin complet des cheveux.

Elena en profita pour lui parler des frères Salvatore, ainsi que de parler de sa vrai mère Isobel et de son père John, ce qui la choqua comme elle l'avait toujours détesté et de tout ce qui c'est passer sans parler des êtres surnaturelles.  
Caroline lui raconta qu'elle était sortie avec Matt, sa rupture avec Lui, comment elle et Tyler c'était mis ensemble et que Klaus n'arrêtait pas de la draguer.  
Bonnie lui raconta aussi son histoire avec sa mère et de comment elle l'avait retrouvé pour un peu d'aide, bien sûr Abigaël était au courant que sa famille descendait des sorcières de Salem, et que sa grand-mère pensait qu'elle avait des pouvoirs.

La New-yorkaise fut mal à l'aise d'avoir raté autant de choses et se sentait mal et coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour ses amis, elle s'était excusé plus d'une fois mais ses amis ne lui en voulait pas car elle aussi avec traversé beaucoup d'épreuves.

Quand tout fut fait, elles rentrèrent chez Elena pour se préparer. Tout en continuant de parler de leur vie respectif en étant excité pour la fête du soir.

Après quelques heures de préparation, les filles étaient prête et était dans le salon en train de boire un verre.  
Abigaël regarda sa montre puis soupira impatiente en regardant sa cousine **« Ils sont déjà pas en retard tes copains ! »  
**Elena soupirant **« Ce ne sont pas mes copains !... Mais ils ne sont jamais trop à l'heure, et c'est sûrement à cause de Damon ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff rigola nerveusement mais Abigaël put sentir de la haine dans sa voix **« C'est toujours de la faute de Damon ! »  
**La cousine la regarda en haussa les sourcils **« Pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas au fait ? »  
**Caroline se resserra un verre en secoua ses cheveux blond qu'elle avait décidé de garder lâcher **« C'est un con, qui ne pense qu'à faire du mal aux autres, et il s'est servi de Moi !... Il prend les Filles et les jettent comme des mouchoirs, il est arrogant et prétentieux ! »**

Abigaël fut surprise de la haine que portait son amie blonde pour l'aîné des Salvatore. Soudain, elle repensa à sa petite conversation concernant ce Klaus Mickaelson, même en parlant de Lui, la belle blonde n'avait pas autant de haine. Et commença à se demander si elle le détestait autant qu'elle le laisser croire, où qu'elle le pensait.

La belle brune s'apprêtait à répondre quand on sonna à la porte, Elena s'en alla ouvrir.

Caroline soupira en sachant que c'était Damon, elle ne pouvait plus le voir, ni le supporter et elle ne savait pas comment Elena pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Lui, et ne pas tout faire pour se remettre avec Stephen, qui était le meilleure choix pour Elle, même malgré ce qu'il s'est passé avec Klaus et que Stephen est devenu différent.

Abigaël regarda Caroline qui serra les dents en étant perdue dans ses pensées.  
La cousine d'Elena fit un sourire en coin amusée _« J'ai hâte de rencontré ce Klaus Mickaelson ! »_

**« Une nouvelle en ville, marre des nouveaux ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise tourna la tête vers la voix, c'était un homme de la vingtaine, des cheveux noirs avec des yeux bleus azur où l'on pourrait se noyer, s'il n'y avait pas cette lueur mauvaise et arrogante dans son regard. Le brun était habillé en noir des pieds à la tête. Il l'a regardé sûr de Lui, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas et elle ne l'apprécié déjà pas, ce qu'elle ne se fit pas prier de le faire remarquer, elle se leva et finit son verre d'une traite, elle se posta devant Lui et leva la tête vu qu'il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle **« En plus d'être en retard, tu es plus con que tous ceux que j'ai connue ! »  
**Ensuite la cousine d'Abigaël se tourna vers son amie blonde **« Je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'aime pas ! »  
**

Damon la regarda bouche-bée pendant que Bonnie et Caroline rigolèrent, qu'Elena la regardait mécontente et que Stephen se pinça les lèvres en se retenant de rire. L'aîné Salvatore se reprit vite et lui fit un sourire en coin moqueur qui fit froncer les sourcils à Abigaël **« Pour une naine tu as de la répartie ! »  
**Celle-ci le regarda mauvaise **« Et Toi pour un gigolo, tu mets plus de temps qu'une fille à arriver à l'heure à un rendez-vous ! »  
**

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre que la belle brune se tourna vers **« J'imagine que tu dois être Stephen ? Le gentil Frère !... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter... Je suis Abigaël Davis !... Mais appel moi Abi ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui tendit la main qu'il serra avec un sourire, ravi qu'elle ai fermé le clapet à son frère **« Ravie de te rencontrer !... Oh tu sais l'habitude, c'est mon frère je dois faire avec ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire compatissant, Damon avait repris ses esprits et la regarda comme s'il avait envie de la manger, elle sentit ses yeux sur Lui et le regarda pas le moins du monde impressionner, elle lui lança un regard moqueur comme celui qu'il lui avait fait, il y a quelques instants.

Quand Elena vit que Damon s'apprêtait à Lui lancer une réplique cinglante, la brune se leva précipitamment **« Bon, vu que les présentations sont faîtes, on devrait peut-être y aller maintenant ! »  
**Abigaël regarda sa cousine et acquiesça _« Sinon je sens que je vais faire un meurtre ! »  
_La brune attrapa son sac et en sortie ses clefs **« Tu as raison, allez en voiture ! »  
**Tous les présents acquiescèrent, et le cadet Salvatore regarda la cousine de la Doppelgänger **« La Mustang ? Elle est à Toi ?... Elle est magnifique ! »**  
Abigaël hocha la tête avec un clin d'oeil **« Merci ! »  
**Abigaël était en voiture avec Caroline et Bonnie, tandis qu'Elena montait avec Damon, Stephen et Jeremy.

* * *

**« C'est un con ce Damon ! »  
**Caroline rigola **« Je te l'avais dit ! »  
**Bonnie répliqua à son tour **« Et encore ça, ce ne n'est rien ! »  
**Abigaël soupira mais fit un sourire tranquille **« S'il croit que je vais me taire et qu'il me fais peur, il se met le doigt dans l'œil ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff rigola et alluma la musique où passé Rihanna – Don't stop the music **« Heureusement que t'es de retour, ça va faire des ravages et je vais ben m'amusé à te regarder faire, fermer son clapet à Damon ! »  
**Abigaël rigola **« Personne a part vous, me connaisse vraiment ! »  
**Bonnie et Caroline rigolèrent en se déhanchant, puis la cousine d'Elena monta la musique à fond en ouvrant les fenêtres, mais la fille du Sheriff ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et ouvrit le toit de la décapotable. Qui fit rigoler les 3 Filles qui avaient les cheveux aux vents.

* * *

Dans la voiture qui était derrière où se trouvait, Elena, son frère et les Salvatore **« Ta Cousine est vraiment Folle ! »**  
Elena le regarda **« Elle n'est pas folle ! C'est juste sa manière d'être, elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense sans passez par quatre chemin avec qui que ce soit ! »  
**Avant que le brun ne réponde, Jérémy rigola **« Tu n'es juste pas content car elle a su te la fermer en 2 répliques ! »  
**Damon le regarda dans le rétroviseur avec son regard de psychopathe **« Fais attention à Toi, Mini Gilbert sinon je te jette par la fenêtre ! »**  
La Doppelgänger le réprimanda **« Damon ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à ma cousine ! Elle ne sait rien de tout ce qu'il se passe ici ! »**  
Stephen se décida à calmer les choses **« Personne ne touchera à personne, ce soir on est là pour s'amuser sans penser à ses foutus Originels… Il y a un temps mort et Klaus a dit qu'il n'attaquerait plus ! »  
**Elena soupira en regardant son ex copain **« Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est en sécurité et je crains pour la sécurité de Bi' ! »  
**Damon ne se fit pas prier pour répliquer amèrement, d'une voix qu'il leur disait qu'il n'appréciait pas la cousine d'Elena **« T'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait rester tout le temps qu'elle voudra ! »  
**Stephen regarda son frère mécontent puis La Doppelgänger **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Klaus s'en prendrait à Abigaël, elle n'a rien à voir avec le surnaturelle ! »  
**L'aîné Salvatore rigola nerveusement et amusé **« Je pense tout le contraire Stephen, vu son caractère il voudra sûrement la tuer, ce qui ne sera pas plus mal ! »  
**Jérémy serra les poings pour évité de tabasser le brun **« La Ferme ! »  
**Elena donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son frère **« Stephen a raison, il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre à Elle, mais on ne sait jamais ce que va faire Klaus... Mais ce soir on a décidé de plus penser à eux et de s'éclater comme Elles le font ! »  
**En effet, c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent la musique de Rihanna, et ils virent les Filles qui se trémoussaient sur leurs sièges après que Caroline ait ouvert le toit.  
Elena sourit et regretta de ne pas être avec elles à ce moment-là **« Je suis heureuse que Bi' soit là, elle va pouvoir me faire oublier le temps d'une soirée tous mes problèmes car il n'y a qu'elle qui peut me faire réellement décompresser ! »  
**L'aîné sentit le regard de la fille dont il était amoureux et sans la regarder **« Quoi ? »  
**Elena soupira **« Je te demande d'être gentil ce soir, j'en ai marre des rivalités… Juste le temps d'une soirée s'il te plait ! »  
**Le vampire la regarda et il vit son sourire de confiance et soupira en retournant son regard sur la route **« Ouep… Je vais essayer ! »  
**La Doppelgänger sourit et se recala dans son siège. Jeremy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Damon et lui dit tout innocent **« Tu as moins l'air con que tu en a l'air ! »  
**Le vampire serra le volant autour de ses doigts pour s'empêcher de le laisser au bord de la route. Stephen se ne priva pas et éclata de rire, tandis qu'Elena fit un grand sourire et que Damon soupira en bougonnant **« Ça va être une longue soirée ! »**

Après quelques minutes, les 2 voitures arrivèrent devant le Mystic Grill et se garèrent. Abigaël ferma le toit, coupa le contact et éteignit la musique.  
En sortant des voitures, la bande remarquait que tous ceux qui étaient en dehors du Grill les regardaient avec fascination, du moins il regardait Abigaël qui était toujours dans la voiture. Celle-ci attrapa son sac et rangea ses clefs ainsi que son téléphone et en sortie.

La belle brune fut surprise quand elle rejoignit ses amis, parce que le Grill était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs **« Ça n'a pas changé ici ! »  
**Caroline passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en souriant **« Et non, tu es chez Toi ma belle ! »  
**Elena pris sa main dans la sienne et la serra, sa cousine la regarda et la Doppelgänger vit toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait **« T'es prête ? Matt n'est pas au courant que t'es revenue ! »  
**Abigaël sourit en pensant à Donovan qui lui avait manqué **« Let's go ! »**  
A ses mots, ses amis acquiescèrent mais Damon fit le rabat-joie une fois de plus **« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de Toi ! »  
**La bande soupira mais la belle brune ne se démonta pas et haussa les épaules en le regardant avec un sourire moqueur et arrogant **« Bah reste là comme un con alors, on n'a pas besoin de Toi de toute façon ! »  
**Et elle ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'en alla s'en attendre s'il allait répondre.

Damon fut encore plus énervé qu'avant d'arriver. Caroline et Bonnie la suivirent en rigolant et se moquant du vampire et de la tête qu'il faisait. Elena fut la suivante soucieuse _« Sa promet entre Damon et Bi' ! »  
_Stephen avait eu la même pensée que son ex _« Je l'aime bien cet Abigaël, enfin quelqu'un qui arrive à faire taire Damon, en 1 seule fois ! »  
_Damon sentait la colère en Lui et il serra les poings _« Elle a vraiment de la chance d'être de la famille d'Elena ! »_

* * *

Caroline rentra en 1ère dans le Grill, suivit de Bonnie qui se plaça à sa droite et Abigaël qui se mit entre Elles. La cousine d'Elena fit le tour du bar des yeux _« Ça n'a toujours pas changé !... Une bonne soirée qui s'annonce, dommage qu'il y a Gigolo ! »  
_Abigaël fit un grand sourire en commençant à se déhancher sur la musique Températures de Sean Paul, elle retira sa veste légère en sursauta légèrement quand Caroline lui attrapa le bras et se rapprocha de son oreille **« Il est là ! »  
**La belle brune savait exactement de qui elle parlait et chercha le fameux Klaus, qui était loin de laisser sa meilleur amie indifférente **« Où ça ? »**

La blonde lui répondit nerveusement **« Au comptoir celui à la veste en cuir très noir ! »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux et le vit, elle écarquilla les yeux surprise et hébété **« C'est lui Klaus Mickaelson ? »  
**Elle regarda la fille du Sheriff qui hochait la tête **« Mais tu es une menteuse, il est trop canon ! »  
**Bonnie qui avait écouté la conversation, secoua la tête et croisa ses bras en s'approchant de l'oreille de l'autre brune **« C'est un psychopathe, il est dangereux ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda un peu plus intensément, mais ne put dire s'il était vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais, puis elle haussa les épaules **« Je vais aller le voir ! »  
**

Elle fit un pas mais elle fut empêchée par Caroline **« Sûrement pas, il ne m'intéresse pas et je suis avec Tyler ! »  
**La brune soupira et fit un sourire à Caroline qui fronça les sourcils **« C'est pour Moi, je cerne assez facilement les gens, je veux voir s'il est dangereux et… »  
**En voyant le regard menaçant de ses 2 amis, elle soupira encore une fois et croisa les bras **« Ok, je ne vais pas le voir ! »**_ « Ou pas ! »_**  
**La fille du Sheriff vit son regard et se posta devant son amie **« Promet-le Davis, on est là en amis, et c'est tout ! »  
**Devant le regard menaçant et préventif de Bonnie et de Caroline, Abigaël ne put qu'hocher la tête de résignement **« Promis Forbes ! »  
**Elles furent rejoint par les autres et ils partirent trouver une table.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé et j'espère qu'ils vous a plus.  
****Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
****Trop court ou trop long ?  
****Trop de détails ou pas assez ?**

**Le moment du magasin ?**

**La rencontre avec Les Frères Salvatore ?**

**Les petites disputes entre Damon et Abigaël ?**

**La discussion des Filles sur Damon ?**

**La discussion des Gilbert et des Salvatore à propos d'Abigaël et de Klaus ?**

**La petite fête dans la voiture ?**

**La réaction d'Abigaël en voyant Klaus pour la 1****ère**** fois ?**

**Est-ce qu'Abigaël va tenir sa promesse de ne pas parler à Klaus et de rester loin de Lui ?**

**Laissez des review et n'hésitez pas à poser les questions que vous voulez ! ;-)**

**Xoxo :***


	7. Rencontre Mickaelson - Partie 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde, voilà le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, rencontre avec un Des Mickaelson mais le quel ahah ! :)**

**Visiteur : **Merci_ pour ta review ^^ La rencontre avec Kol sera dans le prochain chapitre ! ;-) Xoxo :*_

**so-apple33 : **_Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir, j'ai bien aimée écrire la rencontre avec Damon et j'ai rigolé toute seule mddr ^^  
Tu vas avoir ta réponse, car Kol arrive bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! ;-) Xoxo :*_

**Dark Masta : **_Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour ta review !^^  
Moi aussi j'ai adorée écrire le passage avec Damon, et tu n'as pas finie d'en voir hihi ! ;-)  
La rencontre avec les Mickaelson sera plus intéressante je l'avoue, je n'ai pas trop voulue m'éterniser avec Les Salvatore.  
Avec Kol ils ne tomberont pas amoureux tout de suite, car ce n'est pas le genre de mon Originel préféré, et que j'ai horreur quand les personnages tombent amoureux dès le 2__ème__ chapitre, d'ailleurs tu verras la rencontre dans le prochain, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)  
Ce n'est pas le but de transformer Abigaël en Mary–sue, car je n'aime pas ce genre de personnages ! ^^ Et je vais continuer mon histoire pour ceux qui me suivent :) ^^  
Et pour les fautes, je suis désolée je me relis mais il y en a qui ne me saute pas tout de suite aux yeux, merci de me le faire remarquer et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Xoxo :*_

* * *

Les amis se mirent à table et à l'aise.  
Abigaël chercha Matt du regard et elle le vit qui servait au comptoir, en parlant à une jolie blonde. La brune prit son argent dans son sac et se leva surprenant les autres **« Je vais aller voir Matt et chercher les boissons ! »  
**Ils acquiescèrent tous, excepté Damon qui la regardait méchamment avec les bras croisés, Abigaël le vit et le regarda avec arrogance en lui faisant un grand sourire avec un clin d'œil moqueur, et sans demander son reste elle se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Damon serra les dents et s'apprêtait à se lever quand Elena l'attrapa par le bras **« Pas de disputes, on veut passer une bonne soirée et elle n'a rien fait de mal ! »  
**Le vampire brun soupira tandis que les autres rigolèrent ce qui le fit se renfrogner encore plus. La fille du Sheriff croisa ses bras en souriant et secoua ses cheveux blonds **« Ta trouvé encore plus fort que Toi, niveau réplique… Quoi que celle de Davis sont beaucoup plus intelligente !... Alors ta de quoi être jaloux et énervé ! »  
**L'aîné Salvatore la fusilla de ses yeux bleus **« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Blondie, et je ne suis sûrement pas jaloux d'Elle !... Elle est encore plus énervante que Katherine ! »  
**Celle-ci rigola suivit de Bonnie.  
Jeremy décida de changer de sujet avant que ça ne parte trop loin. Elena regarda le vampire avec énervement, celui-ci lui rendit.

Abigaël monta les escaliers pour se rendre près de Matt en jetant un léger coup d'œil à Klaus _« Je ne comprends pas Caroline !... Il est trop sexy ! »  
_Puis elle regarda Donovan qui ne l'avait pas remarquée **« Toujours aussi beau le Donovan dis donc ! »  
**Celui-ci tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux hébétés **« Da… Davis ?! »  
**L'ancien Quaterback croyait qu'il était en train d'halluciné, ne pouvant croire qu'après 2 ans d'absence que la brune était de retour à Mystic Falls, mais il en fut sûr et certain quand il la vit écarter ses bras et se présenter avec son habituel sourire prétentieux et amusé **« La seule et l'unique ! »  
**A ses mots, Matt fit le tour du comptoir et la serra dans ses bras pour la faire tourner, Abigaël rigola en resserrant son étreinte **« Tu es de retour Davis, si ce n'est pas une bonne surprise ça ! »  
**Donovan la posa à terre et la belle brune rigola **« Et ouais Donovan, cette ville me manqué en fin de compte ! »  
**Le Quaterback sourit _« Ça fait bizarre de la retrouver ! »  
_**« Je te sers un verre, j'imagine ? »  
**Matt se dirigea derrière le comptoir tandis qu'Abigaël tira une chaise et s'installa avec un sourire en coin **« Tu me connais toujours aussi bien ! »  
**Il rigola et lui prépara un verre de Vodka avec un citron, elle le remercia avec un sourire **« Alors tu restes combien de temps ? »  
**La brune devant lui haussa les épaules **« Je ne sais pas encore… Pourquoi ? Tu veux déjà te débarrasser de Moi ? »  
**A ses mots, elle fit une moue triste en le regardant avec des yeux de chiens battus, Matt rigola amusé en secouant légèrement la tête **« Mais bien sûr que non ma petite ****Davis ! »**

Il perdit son sourire _« Oups ! »  
_Abigaël avait troquée sa mine de chiens battu par un regard énervé **« Tu veux voir ce qu'elle peut te faire la Petite ?! »  
**Le Quaterback leva ses mains en rigolant nerveusement **« Toujours aussi susceptible Toi ! »  
**La brune but une gorgée de son verre **« J'ai eu le quota de réflexion sur ma taille avec ce Gigolo ! »  
**Donovan fronça les sourcils **« Qui ? »  
**Abigaël le regarda haineuse, Matt frissonna légèrement _« Elle peut être pire que des vampires, quand elle veut !... Je ne veux pas être à la place de celui qui a fait la réflexion ! »  
_La brune soupira en claquant son verre sur le comptoir **« Ce débile de Salvatore !... Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les nouveaux et que j'avais de la répartie pour une Naine, j'ai cru que j'allais lui faire bouffer ses magnifiques yeux bleus ! »  
**Matt ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la cousine d'Elena, il ne se stoppa qu'après quelques instants puis tout en se calmant il regarda la femme devant Lui **« Damon est un con et le mot est faible !... Malheureusement c'est trop tard pour Lui il ne changera jamais, et si tu veux lui arracher les yeux je t'aiderais volontiers !... Comme la plupart des habitants de cette ville ! »  
**Abigaël rigola **« Sa serait avec plaisir surtout s'il recommence ! »**  
Donovan rigola puis fut demandé par un client, il lui fit un regard d'excuse et elle lui fit un signe de main pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Matt se détourna sous le sourire de la cousine d'Elena.

Abigaël repensa à ses altercations avec le brun.  
Elle avait toujours eu horreur que l'on fasse référence à sa taille. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient énerver la belle brune, mais il fallait éviter que l'on parle de ses parents, que l'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire, ou prendre des décisions à sa place. Personne n'avait jamais pu lui dicter sa conduite, ni la changer. Elle était totalement indépendante et ne dépendait et ne dépendra jamais de qui que soit. Abigaël n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse et elle n'en voulait pas, sa vie avait été trop compliquée pour s'engager dans quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit à penser que c'était peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvé la personne qui lui fallait. Abigaël n'avait jamais cru au Prince Charmant et aux âmes sœur, c'était juste pour faire croire au petites filles que quoi qu'il arrivait tout se réglerait avec une histoire d'amour et qu'il fallait toujours croire, garder espoir _« Balivernes ! »_  
Personne n'était parfait comme le Prince Charmant dans Blanche-neige ou Le Prince Éric dans la Petite Sirène. Dans ce monde, dans les meilleurs personnes pouvait se trouver une personne mauvaise et vice-versa, on lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.  
Le seul conte qui avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux était Peter Pan, enfant, elle avait rêvée d'aller au Pays Imaginaire pour nager avec les sirènes et rencontrer les enfants perdus et Peter Pan, mais surtout pour ne jamais grandir en voyant tous les problèmes des adultes, elle ne voulait avoir aucune responsabilité, ni aucune obligation. C'était le temps de la naïveté et puis elle a perdu ses parents, tout fut si fade à côté. Voilà pourquoi elle ne croyait pas aux âmes sœur, ni à Dieu. Elle croyait en elle et à sa famille, c'est tout ce qui compter et elle comptait bien rester comme ça !... Elle n'était jamais tombé amoureuse et elle ne le saura jamais, elle en était certaine.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Matt qui lui resservait un verre, elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement **« C'est hors de question que tu travail Donovan, tu viens avec Nous ! »  
**Le Quaterback soupira **« Désolé mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail et mon Boss' ne voudra pas me laisser partir ! »  
**Ce fut à la brune de soupirait et elle prit une gorgé **« C'est qui ton Boss' ? »  
**Le blond tourna la tête et Abigaël suivit son regard pour se poser sur un homme brun grassouillet, avec un visage rondouillard et une barbe d'environ 3 semaines. La brune soupira et rebut une gorgée pour se donner du courage puis regarda Donovan avec un petit sourire, celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils inquiet **« Ne jamais confier à un Homme le travail d'une Femme ! »  
**Avant qu'il ne l'empêche elle avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds **« Davis attend ! »  
**Il soupira en se frottant le front **« Elle ne changera donc jamais ! »  
**

**« Tu m'as oubliée ? »  
**Le Quaterback sursauta légèrement, en effet il avait complètement oublié la blonde avec qui il parlait avant que son ami d'enfance ne débarquent, et ce n'est jamais bon d'ignorer un Mickaelson même si ce n'était que Rebekah, la sœur cadette.  
Donovan lui fit un sourire désolé **« Excuse-moi Rebekah, sa faisait 2 ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue, c'est comme ça quand on est amis ! »  
**L'Originelle sourit en prenant sa remarque qu'au second degré. La blonde savait que c'était pour la taquiner. Matt était le seul qu'elle appréciait dans cette ville et elle savait qu'il l'appréciait aussi malgré les choses qu'elle a faîtes, il sait qu'au fond elle n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Mais avec des frères comme les siens, se montrer gentille avec ceux qu'elle appréciait se révéler impossible, surtout maintenant que Kol était de retour en ville.

Rebekah tourna son regard sur la brune qui parlait toujours avec le patron de Matt _« Elle est belle pour être la cousine d'Elena ! »  
_**« Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ? »  
**La vampire tourna son regard sur le Quaterback qui avait un sourire en coin moqueur, L'Originel pouffa et le regarda stupéfaite **« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être jalouse de la cousine de cette garce d'Elena ? Pff laisse-moi rire ! »  
**Elle se pinça les lèvres quand elle vit le regard désapprobateur du blond, elle soupira **« Désolé... »  
**Matt inspira et lui resservit un verre **« Ne la juge pas s'il te plait, c'est une fille super !... Je suis sûr que tu l'apprécierais ! »  
**La blonde en doutait mais sourit **« On vé… »**

**« J'ai tout arrangée tu me donnes mes bouteilles et tu as 1 heure pour aller te préparer et revenir ! »  
**Matt et Rebekah la regardait éberlués, Abigaël regarda la blonde puis son ami avec un sourire d'excuse **« Désolé de vous avoir interrompue ! »  
**Le Quaterback haussa les épaules avec un sourire **« Ce n'est rien !... Je te présente… »  
« Rebekah ! »  
**Donovan fut très surpris de la démarche de la vampire, celle-ci lui avait tendu la main avec un sourire, Abigaël lui sourit en retour et la lui serra **« Abigaël ! »  
**Elles se sourirent _« Elle a l'air différente de cette pimbêche de Double !... Mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie qu'elle est quand même de sa famille ! »  
_**« Comment tu as fait avec mon Boss' ? »  
**La belle brune regarda son ami et fit un grand sourire en se réinstallant sur son tabouret **« Avec mes charmes ! »  
**A ses mots, elle lui fit un clin d'œil puis quand elle vit son regard menaçant, elle mit ses mains devant Elle **« Relax, Ce n'est rien d'indécent !... Je lui ai juste dit que je ne suis pas revenu depuis 2 ans, et que je voulais passer une soirée avec tous mes amis !... Que j'étais sûr qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait te remplacer… Et que si un soir il n'y avait personne alors que je pourrais venir travailler ici, vu que j'ai déjà travaillé dans un bar et que j'ai prévue de rester un moment ! »  
**La vampire fronça les sourcils **« Tu comptes vraiment rester à Mystic Falls ? Combien de temps ? »  
**La brune la regarda toujours avec le sourire **« Je ne sais pas encore, mais mes amis m'avaient manqués et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu de Manhattan ! »  
**Donovan servit un verre à Rebecca et à Abigaël, et celle-ci continuèrent à discuter **« Tu devrais faire attention dans cette ville ! »**

Matt ne savait pas quoi penser de Rebekah à ce moment-là, il croyait avoir entendu dans la voix de la blonde de l'inquiétude, mais il savait qu'avec la vampire, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre comme avec tous les Originels d'ailleurs. Mais il avait raison, Rebekah était un peu inquiète que la brune devant elle soit ici sans savoir tout ce qui s'y trame, surtout en sachant comment finissait les proches de cette garce de Doppelgänger.  
Rebekah lui avait à peine parlée qu'elle l'appréciait déjà, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi manipulatrice qu'Elena, et semblait être très franche et disait ce qu'elle pensait sans avoir peur de qui se trouvait en face d'Elle, et elles avaient déjà un point commun : Elle détestait Damon Salvatore. Matt avait raison peut-être qu'elles pourraient être amies, ce qui énerverait beaucoup cette pétasse d'Elena.

**« A cause de ses attaques ?... Aucune importance, l'animal a été tué apparemment ! »  
**La vampire Originel sourit face à sa nonchalance alors que les habitants qui ne savaient rien du Surnaturelle, angoissé à chaque coin de rue depuis ses soi-disant attaques animal, Matt leva les yeux au ciel **« Tu n'as jamais eu peur de rien Toi ! »  
**Abigaël rigola et Rebekah sourit **« Et oui bon tu dois aller te préparer !... Mais avant fais ma commande ! »  
**Le Quaterback leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant et se pencha vers elle **« Tu veux quoi Davis ? »  
**Celle-ci sourit et réfléchit en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde toujours à ses côtés, puis Matt **« Je vais prendre… Du Malibu… De la Vodka… De la Téquila… Et du Whisky ! »  
**Donovan croisa les bras avec un regard sidéré tandis que Rebekah les regarda amusés, et Abigaël le regarda avec un sourire innocent tout en haussant les épaules **« Bah quoi ?... On doit fêter mon retour comme il se doit !... Et en plus sa fait au moins 20 minutes que je suis là !... Je vais me faire enguirlander par Caroline, alors vaut mieux que j'y retourne avec plusieurs bouteilles et pas qu'une ! »  
**Le Quaterback ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire **« Pas faux, Caroline fait vraiment peur quand elle veut ! »  
**La belle brune croisa les bras en s'adossant à sa chaise avec un sourire béat **« Sa va être marrant de voir la tête de Damon, il doit encore bouder comme un gamin, ce Gigolo ! »  
**Ce fut au tour de Rebecca de rigoler ce qui surprit Abigaël qui sourit **« Toi tu n'aimes pas non plus le Gigolo à ce que je vois ! »**

La blonde grimaça et avait un regard haineux **« Pas du tout c'est qu'un connard, et le Petit Toutou d'Elena ! »**

L'Originel se pinça les lèvres en regardant la brune qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire, elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand Abigaël la coupa comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées **« Pas la peine de t'excuser, on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde !... Au moins on a un point en commun en ce qui concerne Gigolo ! »**

La blonde et la brune se sourirent à l'aise. Et c'est ainsi qu'une amitié se créa grâce à un 'ennemi' commun.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! **** J'espère qu'il vous a plus et n'hésitez à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne vas pas, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre ! **

**Et merci encore pour vos reviews et vos encouragements ! :-D**

**La rencontre de Kol et d'Abigaël dans le prochain chapitre ! ;) Xoxo :***


	8. Rencontre Mickaelson - Partie 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre que tout le monde attend, la fameuse rencontre, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! ;)**

**Mégane : **_Merci pour ta review, elles m'ont font très plaisir et ça me donne l'envie de continuer ! __  
Oui j'aime aussi ça me fait rire toute seule mddr, j'essaye au mieux de respecter les caractères des personnages, pourtant j'adore Damon mais ça ne peut pas lui faire du mal, d'avoir quelqu'un qui a de la répartie comme Lui ! ;-) Et entre Damon et Abigaël ça ne va pas s'arranger de sitôt ! __  
Oui Abigaël et Rebekah vont beaucoup se lier contre Damon surtout quand Abigaël va savoir leur vraie nature mais je n'en dit pas plus ! ;-D  
Et avec Kol tu verras la rencontre dans celui-là, après c'est assez rapide mais t'auras une sorte de petit aperçu de la suite, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! :-D  
Oui je trouve Klaus beaucoup plus canon que Tyler et avec plus de charisme ! __  
Et pour Rebekah je suis contente que la rencontre te plaise ^^ J'avais peur que ça soit trop rapide par rapport au caractère de l'Originel, mais comme Abigaël est sociable avec tout le monde (Enfin à peu près tout le monde mddr ^^) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et encore merci de tes reviews et que mon style d'écriture te plaise ! Xoxo :*_

**so-apple33 : **_Merci de ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! __  
Oui elles vont beaucoup s'entendre et leur amitié va beaucoup de solidifié ! :) Je n'aime pas trop non plus qu'il y a une trop grande pause, Moi j'ai plein d'idée que j'ai juste besoin de mettre au clair ! __ J'espère que la suite te plaira et la rencontre avec Kol aussi ! :*_

**Dark Masta : **_Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! __ Je suis contente que ma réponse ta rassuré ^^ Voilà la suite avec La rencontre avec Kol :D, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que sa sera toujours aussi bien écrit ! Xoxo :*_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et que vous apprécierais ce chapitre, Xoxo )**

* * *

Matt revient et posa une bouteille de Malibu et de Vodka sur le comptoir, il fut très surpris de voir qu'Abigaël et Rebekah s'entendaient bien. Et il savait que si Abigaël se rapprochait de la vampire, cela n'allait pas du tout plaire à Elena et aux autres, et que beaucoup de conflit sera en rendez-vous, surtout en connaissant le caractère de la cousine d'Elena qui n'avait pas du tout changé, elle n'acceptera jamais que quelqu'un lui dise de ne pas être amie avec la blonde, où avec qui que ce soit d'autres même si ces personnes étaient Caroline ou Elena.

Donovan fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Abigaël **« Sa me fera combien ? »  
**Celui-secoua la tête et la brune sourit amusée en levant les yeux au ciel, il se détourna pour faire le compte.

Abigaël se tourna vers Rebekah qui se leva **« J'étais ravie de te rencontrer, j'espère que l'on se reverra ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui sourit et hocha la tête **« Avec plaisir, moi aussi j'étais ravie ! »  
**Elles se sourirent et l'Originel se tourna vers le blond, qui la regardait avec un sourire **« Je vais rentrer Matt comme tu as bientôt fini, à plus tard ! »**  
Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un sourire plus qu'amical, qui fit encore plus sourire Abigaël, qui les trouvaient trop mignon **« A plus tard, Rebekah ! »  
**Celle-ci lui fit un signe de main avec un sourire en coin, et hocha la tête en direction de la brune qui lui rendit **« Salut ! »**

Une fois Rebekah partie, Abigaël se tourna vers le blond avec un sourire taquin **« C'est ta copine avoue-le ! »  
**Elle put voir Matt rougir légèrement mais il se reprit très vite, que la brune avait cru mal voir **« Non c'est juste une amie rien de plus ! »**  
Abigaël rigola en levant les yeux au ciel, puis le regarda n'en croyant pas un seul mot** « Mais bien sûr c'est ce qu'on dit tout le temps hein ! »  
**Le Quaterback sourit timidement mais changea de sujet en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Klaus non loin d'eux **« Sa te fera 58$38 ! »  
**La brune rigola en voyant sa tentative, mais ne dit rien et sortie les billets que le blond encaissa **« Je vais te chercher la Tequila et Le Bourbon pour le Salvatore ! »  
**La brune haussa un cil en sachant en voyant son regard de qui il parlait **« Bah pour un con et un Gigolo je dois avouer qu'il a très bon goût ! »  
**Le Quaterback rigola amusé **« Je reviens ! »  
**A ses mots, il se rendit à la réserve tandis qu'Abigaël rigola en secouant la tête, puis garder un sourire en coin _« Je sens que je vais bien m'amusée dans cette ville ! »_

**« Bonsoir Ma Douce, je suis Kol Mickaelson et tu es… ? »  
« Pas intéressée ! »  
**Abigaël n'avait pas pris la peine de le regarder, bien que l'inconnu ait une voix douce. Elle entendit ce Kol rire doucement, puis que ce dernier tirait la chaise à ses côtés et s'asseyait, il lui répondit non décontenancé et avec une voix qu'elle sentit amusée **« Je peux t'offrir un verre, Love ? »  
**Celle-ci soupira et se décida à faire face à l'inconnu, elle fut un instant déstabilisée quand elle croisa des yeux noirs perçant, elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en Elle comme dans un livre, ses yeux reflétaient de l'amusement sûrement dû à sa pique, ainsi qu'une pointe de malice et autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir.  
Elle savait rien qu'en le voyant que c'était le genre d'homme comme Damon. Ils étaient très beau, il le savait et en profiter. Elle ne serait pas une de ses filles, bien sûr elle avait couchée avec des hommes, rien de bien sérieux mais elle avait ses limites, elles n'étaient pas comme c'est filles qui couchaient dès le 1er soir, sauf 1 fois ou 2 mais elle avait trop bu et que les mecs n'étaient pas des gros muscles avec rien dans la cervelle. Malheureusement sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler, ses yeux descendirent à ses lèvres qui étaient fines et sensuelles, elle eut une soudaine envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour savoir si elles étaient aussi douces que sa voix. Elle se mit une claque mentale quand elle vit ses lèvres s'étiraient dans un sourire en coin amusé et triomphant. Sauf qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

La brune posa son regard sur ses yeux et s'apprêtait à répondre sèchement, quand Donovan arriva et posa les bouteilles sur le comptoir, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et il vit qu'il regardait le jeune homme à ses côtés avec un regard haineux, méfiant et inquiet.

Abigaël regarda son ami d'enfance et le remercia d'un sourire, qui lui rendit.  
Son sourire disparu en regardant Kol, elle se leva et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle frissonna légèrement en sentant son souffle sur son visage, elle le regarda avec un regard menaçant et amer **« De 1) Je ne suis pas Ta Douce !… De 2) Ne m'appel plus jamais Love, si tu ne veux pas le regretter !... Et de 3)… »  
**Abigaël se tourna pour prendre les bouteilles dans ses mains sous le regard inquiet de Donovan.  
La brune sentait toujours le regard brûlant du brun sur Elle, qui épiait le moindre de ses gestes, elle avait soudain le pressentiment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui tourne le dos, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et il avait toujours son sourire en coin, elle lui montra les bouteilles **« J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »  
**Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se tourna vers Matt avec un sourire réservé à ses amis **« Donovan tu rentres chez Toi pour te faire beau et tu nous rejoins, tu as 1 heure ! »  
**Celui-ci la regarda en lui faisant un sourire et hocha la tête **« Pas de problèmes… Davis ! »  
**Celle-ci rigola, puis se tourna et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis non sans avoir bousculé Kol au passage, qui avait toujours continuait de sourire amusé et pas très déçu.

Abigaël passa devant Klaus qui avait un grand sourire et qui la regardait hilare, dès qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre elle tiqua et s'arrêta _« Mickaelson ? »  
_La brune se retourna et se posta devant Klaus sans réfléchir, qui le surpris sur le coup, elle lui parla d'une voix calme mais menaçant **« Un conseil d'ami, reste loin de Caroline !... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle trouve à Lockwood, et ce qu'elle a dans la tête pour dire que tu n'es pas canon, car tu es trop sexy !... Mais soi-disant tu ne l'intéresse pas, car tu serais un 'danger', sache que Moi je n'ai pas peur de Toi !... Alors fous-lui la paix sinon t'auras à faire à Moi, j'espère que j'ai été assez clair comme avec Ton idiot de Frère ! »**  
Avec un sourire en coin et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se détourna et rejoignit ses amis, laissant Klaus encore plus surpris mais il reprit vite un visage amusé.

Abigaël rejoint ses amis et posa les bouteilles sur la table **« Voilà le 1****er**** service ! »  
**Caroline croises ses bras furieuse **« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? »  
**Damon avait voulu répliquer quelques choses mais se ravisa en voyant le regard de la Doppelgänger, tandis que sa cousine s'installa et fit un grand sourire **« Désolé je parlais avec Matt et j'ai convaincu Son Boss' de lui laisser le reste de sa soirée et il revient dans un peu après 1 heure ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff perdit sa mauvaise humeur et afficha un grand sourire en frappant des mains **« Super cool ! »  
**A ses mots, un serveur déposa des verres devant les jeunes et les Vampires.  
Abigaël ouvrit les bouteilles et servit tout le monde.

La bonne humeur régnait mais dès que ses amis furent tous servie **« Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait cette blondasse de Rebekah ? »  
**La brune ne fut pas surprise que cela soit Damon, qui la regardait toujours avec un regard noir et avait croisé les bras.  
Abigaël sourit encore plus amusé _« Mais c'est qu'il est rancunier ce Gigolo ! » _**« Malheureusement pour Toi, ça ne te regarde pas du tout ! »  
**Le vampire ne le vit pas de cette façon et se rapprocha légèrement, ce qui fit soupirer les autres et désespéré Bonnie et Caroline, bien qu'ils voulaient savoir **« Malheureusement pour Toi aussi, tout ce qui concerne la famille Mickaelson me regarde ! »  
**Abigaël fut surprise et ne répondit pas, ce qui étonna la bande.  
La brune posa son regard sur Kol et Klaus qui parlaient entre eux _« Alors comme ça, Rebekah est la sœur de ce Kol et de Klaus !... Ils ont l'air si différent ! »_  
Et comme si le 1er avait senti son regard sur eux, il la regarda et quand il vit que la belle brune le fixait, il lui fit un sourire en coin dragueur en levant son verre.

Abigaël reporta son attention sur Damon en buvant une gorgé de son verre de Malibu, elle le reposa **« Je n'en ai rien à faire des problèmes que tu as avec eux, et je n'ai pas à te répondre à Toi ! »  
**Cependant elle vit le regard insistant des autres et soupira **« On c'est juste présenté et on s'est découvert un point commun ! »**  
Elena fronça les sourcils mécontente ce que remarqua bien évidemment sa cousine mais elle n'y fit pas attention, et regarda Damon avec un sourire haineux et arrogant **« On ne te supporte pas ! »  
**Le vampire rigola nerveusement **« Tant mieux car je ne te supporte pas non plus, et je supporte encore moins Rebekah ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire satisfait, La Doppelgänger décida d'intervenir non sans leurs avoir lancé un regard réprobateur **« Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de la famille Mickaelson, ce ne sont pas des gens biens ! »  
**Ce fut au tour de la brune de lui lancer un regard réprobateur et agacé **« Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire quoi faire !... Je parle à qui je veux, je sais que vous ne vous aimez pas mais je ne ferais sûrement pas partie de votre petite guerre et je prendrais aucun camp ! »**  
Ce fut au tour de Stefan de lui répondre mais plus calmement qu'Elena et Damon **« Elena veut te protéger, fais nous confiance, si on ne les aime pas c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison ! »  
**La brune croisa les bras avec un regard curieux **« Alors dîtes-moi lesquels ? »  
**Ils se regardèrent entre eux, ce fut Bonnie qui prit la parole **« Ils nous ont fait du mal, ce ne sont pas des personnes digne de confiance ! »**  
Abigaël soupira en secouant la tête et regarda la sorcière puis fit un tour de table **« Et ben Moi, j'aime bien Rebekah pour l'instant, et tant qu'elle ne m'a pas fait de crasse et que vous n'êtes pas plus explicatif, sur le pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas !... Alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ne continuerais pas de lui parler ! »**

**« Et pour Kol ? »  
**La brune regarda la seule blonde du groupe **« Quoi Kol ? »  
**Caroline lui lança un regard inquiet et non réprobateur comme les autres ou un haineux de la part de ce Gigolo **« Il te voulait quoi ? »**

Abigaël repensa à ce dernier et son petit numéro de drague, quelque chose l'avait intriguée chez Lui mais elle ne savait pas quoi, et elle devait avouer que sa la frustrée, d'habitude elle arrivait facilement à cerner les gens dès qu'elles les voyaient, mais lui il restait un mystère pour l'instant, elle répondit avec ironie **« M'offrir un verre mais j'ai très ''gentiment'' refusée ! »  
**La blonde rigola amusée sachant que c'était tout le contraire, mais Elena regardait sa cousine inquiète que l'Originel s'intéresse à Elle, en sachant qu'ils ne faisaient jamais rien sans une intention derrière la tête. La Doppelgänger se promit de tout faire pour empêcher qu'elle s'approche des vampires, et surtout pas après tout ce qu'ils lui ont fait.  
Bonnie sourit mais le perdit en se rappelant un détail **« Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Klaus ? »  
**Abigaël perdit à moitié son sourire mais reprit très vite **« Rien, je lui disais à qu'elle point son frère était un imbécile ! »  
**Ce qui était vrai, mais elle ne dit rien sur le reste de la ''Conversation''. Forbes la regarda en fronçant les sourcils convaincue qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit, Cascada- Because the night se fit entendre dans le Grill, Abigaël se leva brusquement **« J'adore cette musique ! »  
**La brune se dirigea sur la piste tout en se déhanchant, Caroline soupira mais la suivit.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, la bonne humeur régnait dans le groupe mais Abigaël sentait qu'il y avait une certaine tension depuis leur conversation concernant les Mickaelson, mais la belle brune s'en fichait éperdument, elle ferait ce que bon lui semble mais elle pouvait leur certifiée une chose, Kol Mickaelson ne l'approchera plus, elle lui avait à peine parlée qu'elle ne le supportait déjà pas, elle le trouvait beaucoup trop arrogant, prétentieux et sûr de Lui. Un Damon n°2.

Plusieurs fois dans la soirée pendant qu'elle dansait, elle avait sentie des regards sur Elle et à chaque fois qu'elle se tournait, elle voyait le Mickaelson qui la regardait comme si c'était un bout de viande, en parlant à son frère qui Lui regardait Caroline. Abigaël lui lança des éclairs avec ses yeux vert avant de se retourner pour parler à sa meilleur amie, qui avait bien évidemment remarquée les regards de l'Originel envers son amie, elle se pencha à l'oreille de la brune **« Il n'y a pas que Moi, qui fait de l'effet à un Mickaelson ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena sourit en haussant les épaules **« J'en ai rien à faire Moi, contrairement à Toi ! »  
**Caroline fronça les sourcils **« Moi non plus, je m'en fiche ! »  
**La brune soupira en regardant ses amis qui rigolaient entre eux à la table** « Je suis sûr que non !... Peut-être que je le connais pas, mais il est beaucoup plus sexy que Tyler !... Mais tu es trop blonde pour t'en apercevoir ! »  
**Abigaël savait exactement par où aller pour lui faire cracher le morceau, sauf que la blonde était aussi têtue qu'elle **« J'aime Tyler !... Klaus est un con et je ne ressens rien pour Lui, parce que c'est un psychopathe et qu'il fait souffrir tous ceux qui veulent être amis avec Lui ! »  
**La musique était finie et les filles retournèrent à leur table.  
La brune avait levé les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas _« Soit elle n'a vraiment pas de sentiment pour lui et elle le déteste… Soit elle cache bien ses sentiments !... Mais je la connais et je vais découvrir ce qu'elle ressent vraiment ! »  
_Et cela lui donner encore plus envie de connaître Klaus et de savoir vraiment pourquoi ses cousins et ses amis le détestaient. Et quand elle voulait quelque chose elle l'avait.

La belle brune fut sortie dans ses pensées par sa meilleur amie qui c'était lever de sa chaise **« Tu es venue ! »  
**Abigaël se tourna et vis Tyler qui serrer Caroline dans ses bras, elle soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à Klaus, qui n'avait pas l'air du tout ravi de voir Lockwood au Grill, et s'il avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux il serait déjà mort.

La brune rigola légèrement, quand Tyler la regarda non surpris **« Davis ! »  
**Celle-ci le regarda avec un sourire hypocrite que lui rendit le fils du Maire **« Lockwood ! »  
**Et c'est les derniers mots qui se sont échangés pendant le reste de la soirée, qui s'était fini très bien sans que personne ne parle des Mickaelson, qui étaient partis après eux.

Abigaël ne savait pas qu'en rentrant chez les Gilbert, des yeux noirs intrigués et amusés l'observaient.

* * *

**Voilà, chapitre terminé et j'ai vraiment hâte que vous me dîtes ce que vous en avez pensé ! :D**

**Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Kol et Klaus au Grill ! ;-)**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions et à laisser des review, sur ce que vous aimez et ce qui ne vous a pas plus ! ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo ! :***


	9. Mystérieuse Brune

**Bonjour voilà mon nouveau chapitre qui va se centré sur Kol et Klaus **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Comme je vous l'ai dis, les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement excepté Abigaël ****Davis ! :)**

**D'ailleurs j'ai vu les petits épisodes de The Originals : Awakening, qui se concentre sur Kol quand Klaus le poignarde à la Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est des épisodes de 2 minutes, mais j'en ai apprécié chaque seconde, je vous invite à les voir ! )**

**Dark Masta : **_Merci pour ta review et de voir que tu apprécies toujours autant mes chapitres !__  
J'ai bien aimé l'écrire ! __  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va autant te plaire ! :*_

**So-apple33 : **_Merci pour ta review ! __  
Oui c'était sûr mddr ^^ Je ne voulais pas qu'ils tombent directement in love car je n'en vois pas l'intérêt les connaissant :D, Puis il n'allait pas la tuer devant tout le monde Lol, et dans le prochain tu vas savoir ce que Kol ressens sur Abigaël ;-)  
Ahah moi aussi et j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage ;) Et ça va être plus que tendu avec Elena, Moi je l'aimais bien au début mais à la force elle m'énerve ! Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! :*_

**Megane : **_Merci pour ta review ! __  
Tout à fait et Moi je l'aime bien Rebekah excepté un peu au début mais après je la kiffais ! Et je la comprends aussi qu'elle la déteste, Elena l'a poignardée dans le dos alors qu'elle voulait assister au bal et les aider ! Et la relation entre Abigaël et Rebekah va beaucoup évoluer et se solidifier :-)  
Content que la rencontre ta plu, j'avais quelques appréhensions pour ce passage ! __ Tant mieux si j'ai bien respecté le caractère de Kol, je l'adore comme sa et c'est plus dur que sa en a l'air ^^  
Elle ne va pas le savoir tout de suite, j'ai plusieurs idées pour comment elle va le découvrir et j'hésite un peu pour l'instant, mais je sais a peu près la réaction qu'elle va avoir ! ;-) ^^  
Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Xoxo :*_

* * *

Les Originels arrivèrent au Grill, Kol éteignit le moteur et fit un grand sourire en voyant toutes les personnes à l'extérieur _« Huum, un buffet à volonté ! »_

Klaus tourna sa tête et vit le regard de son petit frère et lui fit un regard menaçant **« Ne fais pas n'importe quoi Kol ! »  
**Celui-ci le regarda en soupirant **« Ne fais pas le rabat-joie Nik, on est là pour s'amuser non ? »  
**Ce fut à l'hybride de soupirer **« J'en ai rien à faire que tu te nourris, mais ne te fais pas remarqué ! »  
**Le jeune Originel haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture.

Klaus sourit. Kol ne changera jamais et il le savait, c'était le plus sauvage et imprévisible de la Famille, il était peut-être l'hybride et tout le monde le craignait, mais Kol était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus et il pouvait être plus fou que son frère quand il le voulait. Il pouvait même tuer quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas lui donner une fourchette, ou juste parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu par moment.

L'hybride descendit de la voiture et leva son siège pour que Rebekah descende, à peine celle-ci posa ses pied dehors qu'elle se rendit au Grill sans attendre ses frères, ce que Kol lui fit remarquer en prenant un visage faussement inquiet et ironique **« Frangine ce n'est pas bien de ne pas attendre ces Grand-Frères avant de rentrer dans un bar, tu pourrais te faire embêter par quelqu'un qui n'a pas de bonnes idées en tête ! »  
**La vampire le regarda avec colère **« La ferme Kol, ou je t'arrache les yeux ! »  
**A ses mots, elle se détourna pour rentrer dans le Grill, sous le rire de ses frères.

Rebekah aimait ses frères même s'ils étaient plus qu'énervants, qu'ils l'emmerdaient à chaque fois et qu'elle avait envie de leur arracher la tête. Mais elle tuerais quiconque qui voudrait s'en prendre à sa famille.

Klaus et Kol rentrèrent dans le bar toujours amusés de la réaction de leur sœur. Les Originels virent Rebekah s'installait au bar et discutait avec le barman, qui n'était autre que Matthew Donovan.  
Le jeune Originel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira **« Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Rebekah s'intéresse à des mecs comme Lui ! »  
**L'hybride haussa les épaules **« Rebekah a toujours été trop sentimentale ! »  
**A ses mots, ils se dirigèrent eux aussi au comptoir, puis ils s'assirent.

Quelques instants plus tard, une serveuse blonde platine arriva avec un sourire aguicheur en regardant Kol, qui lui sourit charmeur. Elle était habillée avec une mini-jupe rouge, portant des bottes montantes noir sans talon, elle portait un haut moulant, qui laissait apparaître ses formes plus que généreuse, Kol ne pensa qu'à une chose en voyant cette Fille _« Elle me fera un bon repas celle-là ! »_

**« Vous prendrez quoi ? »  
**Klaus qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore lui fit remarquer sa présence **« Un Bourbon ! »  
**La serveuse reprit ses esprits en le regardant puis hocha la tête en se retournant sur le frère de l'hybride **« Vous, Darling ! »  
**Celle-ci gloussa au surnom du beau brun, Kol lui prit doucement la main et elle ne se dégagea pas. Klaus qui était à leurs côtés, leva les yeux au ciel désespéré par l'attitude de son petit frère.  
La blonde regarda l'horloge derrière Elle, puis elle reposa ses yeux bleus sur l'Originel **« J'ai une pause dans 10 minutes ! »  
**Le brun emmena sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, qui la fit rougir et elle lui fit un sourire satisfait **« Vous voulez autre chose en attendant ? »  
**Le vampire relâcha sa main toujours avec son sourire ravageur et un clin d'œil **« Pareil que mon frère ! »  
**La serveuse hocha la tête et prépara les verres pour les 2 Hommes qui la remercia, le 1er imperturbable et le second sensuel.

L'Hybride se tourna et s'accouda au comptoir et regarda son frère, qui le regardait avec son sourire agaçant **« T'étais obligé de faire ton petit cinéma ? T'aurais juste pu l'hypnotisé ! »  
**Kol se rapprocha de son frère avec un sourire arrogant et prétentieux **« Ce n'est pas amusant sinon, et puis je n'ai pas besoin d'hypnotisé une femme pour qu'elle tombe dans mes bras !... Toutes les Femmes aimeraient passer dans mon lit, elle ne me résiste jamais !... Et comment leur en vouloir ? Je suis trop sexy ! »  
**L'Hybride regarda son plus jeune frère en rigolant et secoua la tête **« Pourquoi tu es revenu mon frère ? »  
**Kol haussa les épaules en regardant la serveuse **« Vous me manquiez Toi et Rebekah ! »  
**L'Originel regarda l'Hybride avec un sourire ironique mais avec une légère pointe de sincérité.  
Klaus allait répondre lorsque la serveuse arriva devant les vampires, avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quel homme **« J'ai ma pause, je reprends dans 30 minutes ! »  
**L'Originel sourit avec malice et s'apprêtait à répondre, quand il perdit son sourire en regardant la porte d'entrée du Grill.

Une magnifique brune venait d'entrée accompagnée d'une blonde et d'une métisse.

La brune portait une robe blanche courte classe et sexy, elle s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux, elle était en mousseline sans bretelles et elle était parsemée de perles, cette robe épousait parfaitement ses formes et laisser entrevoir la courbe de sa silhouette. Il descendit son regard et vit qu'elle portait des petites chaussures noires d'environ 10 centimètres, elles étaient ouvertes et elles étaient parsemées de strass sur les lanières et sur les talons. L'Originel savait qu'elle les portaient pour compenser sa taille qui était assez petite, du moins comparé à Lui. Il remonta ses yeux sur son visage, elle avait un maquillage léger qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un vert profond, une bouche fine qui s'étirait dans un sourire satisfait, elle avait la peau légèrement bronzés signe qu'elle habitait dans une ville ensoleillée. Elle avait des cheveux longs ondulés très bruns qui descendaient en cascade derrière son dos.

Kol était en fascination en voyant la belle brune, surtout quand celle-ci se mit doucement à danser sur la musique Température de Sean Paul en enlevant sa veste en jean, mais à son mécontentement il sentit une main sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa contemplation, il tourna ses yeux pour les poser sur la serveuse, qui affichait toujours un sourire aguicheur. La blonde en voyant les yeux du brun brillaient et croyant que c'était pour Elle, sourit encore plus **« Je suis prête, on n'y va ? »  
**Klaus regarda son frère avec un sourire ayant vu comment Kol avait regardé cette fille, qui était accompagné de Sa Douce Caroline.

D'ailleurs, l'Hybride avait détaillé la belle blonde, celle-ci avait une robe courte rouge moulante sans bretelle et ornée de strass de plusieurs couleurs sur le corset, cette robe épousait parfaitement ses formes et sa silhouette, elle portait des petites bottes noirs et rouge. Klaus n'avait trouvé qu'un mot en la voyant : Parfaite.  
La fille du Sheriff était maquillée légèrement, tout comme la brune qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui avait déjà tapé dans l'œil à son petit frère, ce qui était un exploit. Caroline avait laissé ses belles boucles blonde lâchés sur ses fines épaules.

L'hybride avait toujours été fasciné par le bébé vampire, par sa force de caractère et du fait qu'elle n'a jamais eu peur de Lui, ou alors elle avait très bien cachée ses émotions. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit son frère répondre à la serveuse avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix **« Désolé mais j'ai changé d'avis, je ne suis plus intéressé ! »  
**La serveuse ainsi que Klaus furent surpris. La blonde se reprit tout en se postant devant Lui, en posant ses mains sur les cuisses du brun avec un sourire charmeur.  
Kol regarda ses mains puis la femme devant Lui avec un regard imperturbable, ayant perdu son humeur et plissa les yeux **« Allez beau brun, on va bien s'amuser ! »  
**Le vampire soupira _« Elle ne va pas me lâcher, vaut mieux que je m'en débarrasse ! »  
_Il se leva, puis il posa ses mains sur ses joues et la regarda dans les yeux pour l'hypnotisé **« A quelle heure est ta prochaine pause ? »**  
La blonde lui répondit sans aucune émotion dans la voix, comme un automate **« Dans 1 heure ! »  
**L'Originel sourit **« Dans 1 heure, on pourra aller s'amuser, mais tu ne reviens pas avant ! »  
**Kol s'éloigna et la serveuse cligna des yeux, puis repris son sourire qu'elle voulait sexy **« Comme tu voudras ! »  
**Et elle s'éloigna des vampires.

**« Là tu m'a étonné ! Pourquoi ? »  
**Le jeune Originel haussa les épaules **« J'avais plus très soif ! »  
**Klaus rigola puis posa son regard sur l'entrée.

Les Originels froncèrent les sourcils quand Caroline se pencha vers la brune et que celle-ci regarda dans leur direction, grâce à leur vue vampirique ils purent voir qu'elle était surprise et dit quelques choses à la blonde, elle avait l'air outrée, mais ils ne purent pas entendre ce qu'elles disaient à cause de la musique. Ils purent voir Bonnie lui dirent quelques chose et celle-ci se mit à fixer Klaus qui était confus.

Kol se tourna vers son frère surpris **« Tu la connais cette Fille ? »  
**L'Hybride secoua la tête en buvant une gorgé de son verre **« Non je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ! »  
**Le jeune Originelle vit la belle brune faire un pas, mais elle fut stoppée par Caroline qui lui dit quelques chose.  
L'amie de Caroline soupira et répondit avec un sourire, mais ensuite elle croisa les bras après quelques secondes et hocha la tête.  
Les Originels virent Elena et la clique arrivaient, pour se dirigeait vers une table.

Kol se tourna vers son grand-frère qui ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux **« Tu crois qu'elle fais partie de leur famille et qu'elle sait pour les vampires et tout le tralala ? »  
**L'Hybride secoua la tête intrigué **« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! »  
**Le jeune Originel sourit en regardant la brune qui cherchait quelqu'un. Quelque chose l'intriguait en Elle mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était **« Je compte bien le découvrir ! »  
**Klaus regarda son frère avec un sourire en coin **« Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir petit frère, mais je ne pense pas que c'est fille comme cette serveuse ! »  
**Le jeune Originel rigola en prenant son verre et boire une gorgé en haussant les sourcils **« Aucune Fille ne me résiste et elle ne fera pas exception, elle ne pourra jamais résister à mon charme ! »  
**L'Hybride but à son tour une gorgée en voyant la belle brune se levait et se dirigeait en leur direction. Kol ne fit rien quand elle passa devant eux, elle jeta juste un coup d'œil à Klaus, qui Lui regardait Caroline , qui lui avait jeté un regard menaçant. L'hybride savait qu'elle lui lancé le regard pour son amie et il lui fit un grand sourire en guise de réponse.

Kol Mickaelson ne lâchait pas la belle brune des yeux et essayé de se concentrer sur la conversation qu'elle avait avec cet Humain, qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer. D'ailleurs, il détestais tout ce qui se rapporter au groupe de cette descendante Petrova, il trouvait même que Katherine avait beaucoup plus de classe, de charme et de caractère que cette double, qui faisait sa maligne juste parce qu'elle avait deux Salvatore à son bras, alors qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de ces deux-là en claquement de doigts.

**« Tu veux voir ce qu'elle peut te faire la Petite ? »  
**L'originel sortit de ses pensées pour se concentrer encore plus sur la conversation, il sourit quand il vit le Quaterback levait ses mains en l'air **« Toujours aussi susceptible Toi ! »  
**La brune but une gorgée de son verre **« J'ai eu le quota de réflexion sur ma taille avec ce Gigolo ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson fronça les sourcils en même temps que Donovan, qui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à Lui **« Qui ? »  
**Le vampire vit qu'elle serra des dents et sentit de la haine dans sa voix. La brune qu'il observait soupira en claquant son verre sur le comptoir **« Ce débile de Salvatore !... Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les nouveaux et que j'avais de la répartie pour une Naine, j'ai cru que j'allais lui faire bouffer ses magnifiques yeux bleus ! »**

L'originel sourit amusé et se retint d'éclater de rire, ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'ils avaient un point commun, mais lui ne supportait pas les Deux Salvatore. Elle avait beaucoup de caractère et c'est ce qui lui plaisait déjà chez Elle, il aimait les filles avec du caractère, même si la plupart de ces filles caractérielle avait succombé à son charme à la seconde qu'elles l'avaient vu.

Le Mickaelson reporta son attention sur la belle brune, quand il la vit se dirigeait vers un type grassouillet et qui était loin d'avoir son physique, il se maudit de s'être plongé dans ses pensées, pour ne pas pouvoir savoir pourquoi elle faisait un sourire charmeur à cet Homme, qui avait tout à lui envié.  
Klaus qui était toujours à côtés commanda deux autres verres **« Bah alors Frangin tu as perdu ta langue ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'amuser ? »  
**Ce dernier regarda L'hybride avec un sourire en coin **« Bien sûr que non, je perdrais jamais ma langue et je m'amuse, mais je commence à avoir un petit creux ! »  
**Klaus rigola et bu son verre en regardant les personnes qui se trouvait dans la salle, et qui pourrait avoir bon goût pour son petit frère, quand il se tourna vers ce dernier **« Va voir cette serveuse ! »  
**Kol lui fit un grand sourire **« Plus tard ! »**

L'Originel vit Matt parlait avec Rebekah. Kol et Klaus décidèrent d'écouter la conversation curieux de savoir, qui était vraiment cette Fille.

**« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être jalouse de la cousine de cette garce d'Elena ? Pff laisse-moi rire ! »**

Ses frères rigolèrent légèrement en sachant les sentiments de leur sœur pour la Doppelgänger, mais l'instant d'après ils furent ébahis en se regardant. La belle brune était donc la cousine d'Elena, ils trouvaient qu'elle ne se ressemblait pas beaucoup.  
Klaus fut surpris que la Gilbert n'ait jamais mentionnée qu'elle avait une cousine.  
Kol, Lui s'en fichait éperdument de savoir qu'elle était la cousine de cette pétasse d'Elena, elle ne fera pas exception avec Lui, il la voulait dans son lit et il l'aurait. Ensuite, il la tuera en la vidant de son sang et il déposera son cadavre sur le porche de la Doppelgänger. A cet pensée, il fit un sourire excité et diabolique.

Cependant, Kol perdit à moitié son sourire quand il vit que sa sœur s'entendait bien avec Elle, Klaus fut aussi surpris car Rebekah n'aimait personne du Scooby-Gang, et encore moins ceux qui était directement liés à la descendante de Katherine.  
Kol Mickaelson avait été content de savoir qu'elle allait rester en ville un moment, même si sa allait être facile de faire en sorte, qu'elle soit dingue de Lui et de la tuer ensuite.

Le jeune Originel décida de ne pas entendre la suite, il se tourna pour faire face à la serveuse qui passait à ce moment-là, il lui attrapa la main pour la rapprocher de Lui, elle se mit à rougir instantanément, le vampire la regarda dans les yeux et l'hypnotisa **« Tu te souviens de ta proposition et de l'effet que je te fais, et tu prends ta pose maintenant, Darling ! »  
**Celle-ci cligna encore une fois des yeux, et acquiesça avant de contourner le comptoir.  
Kol regarda l'Hybride qui leva les yeux au ciel désespéré mais avec un sourire en coin.  
Klaus regarda son frère partir avec la blonde qu'il trouvait inintéressante, comparé à la brune qui était non loin d'eux et qui parlait toujours avec Rebecca, sur le fait qu'elle ne devrait pas rester en ville.  
A ce moment-là, Klaus sut que la cousine d'Elena ne savaient rien du surnaturel, et qu'Elena et la bande de mioche ne l'avait pas prévenue des risques _« Ils sont encore plus stupides que je le croyais ! »  
_L'Hybride sourit quand Rebekah avoua à la brune qu'elle n'aimait pas Elena, ni Damon. Klaus sourit encore plus, quand il entendit la cousine d'Elena dire qu'elle s'en fichait, car elle n'aimait pas non plus Damon, ce qui leur faisait un point commun avec L'Hybride _« Sa risque d'être amusant avec La Cousine d'Elena en ville ! »_.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps**

Kol se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie de derrière accompagné de la serveuse blonde, arrivait dehors il la plaqua doucement contre le mur et l'embrassa, elle répondit aussitôt.  
La jeune femme en profita pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sous son t-shirt, pour caresser ses abdos.  
Le vampire s'écarta pour descendre ses lèvres à son cou lentement, ce qui fit gémir de plaisir la blonde.

L'Originel lui posa un baiser dans le cou et s'écarta pour la regarder et fit un sourire en coin, en voyant qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et avait la bouche entrouverte **« Regarde-moi Darling ! »  
**Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, mais essaya de se reculer en voyant des veines sous les yeux du bruns et ses yeux devenir rouge, elle émit un cri de douleur quand Kol planta ses crocs dans sa carotide et aspira le sang à l'intérieur de son corps. La serveuse essaya de se débattre mais n'y parvint pas, l'emprise du vampire se resserra sur ses hanches tandis qu'il émit un gémissement de satisfaction et de bien-être.

Kol se sentait très bien quand ce doux nectar coulait dans sa gorge, il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la serveuse qui se serait écroulée s'il ne la tenait pas fermement, il afficha un énorme sourire quand il entendit faiblement **« Pi…Pitié !... Lai… Laissez…Moi ! »  
**L'Originel aimait entendre ses victimes le suppliait comme la blonde le faisait en ce moment, sa le délectait encore plus, il replongea d'un coup sur sa gorge sans répondre, il sentait la vie quitter la jeune femme et il allait bientôt en finir, quand on l'écarta brusquement de sa proie, il se cogna contre le mur derrière Lui, il grogna en jurant que la personne allait le payer cher pour l'avoir empêché de finir.

Seulement il soupira en croisant les bras quand il vit sa petite sœur donner de son sang à la jeune femme Blonde.  
Rebekah regarda la serveuse dans les yeux pour l'hypnotisé **« Préviens ton patron que tu te sens pas bien, puis tu rentres chez Toi et tu oublies ce qu'il s'est passé et tu l'oublie Lui ! »  
**La serveuse se leva, les yeux dans le vide et fit demi-tour pour se rendre à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La vampire Originel se tourna vers son frère en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine avec un regard mécontent.  
Kol lui fit un sourire en coin **« Tu es aussi rabat-joie que Klaus ou pire… Elijah ! »  
**Rebekah secoua la tête en le regardant en colère **« Si tu veux vraiment finir avec une dague dans le cœur encore une fois, alors continue de vouloir laisser traîner des cadavres partout, je m'en fiche complètement ! »  
**Et sa sœur partie à vitesse vampire, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Le vampire Originel soupira exaspéré, mais il finit par faire un grand sourire en repensant à la magnifique brune au bar _« Bon de toute façon, j'ai un meilleur rendez-vous ! »_  
Et il rentra par où la Blonde était passée quelques instant plus tôt.

* * *

**Voilà Chapitre fini, **** J'espère que sa vous plaira de le lire comme j'ai eu le plaisir à l'écrire !  
Dîtes-moi surtout si j'ai bien respecté les caractères des personnages :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et me dire ce que vous en penser !**

**Xoxo et à la prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Kol et d'Abigaël :***


	10. Trouble et Attirance

**Bonjour cher lecteur, voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux ! **

**So-apple33 : **_Je ne me lasserais jamais que tu me dises, que mon chapitre t'es plu et que tu aimes mon histoire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! ;)  
Je suis contente que les caractères des personnages soient respectés ! ^^  
Moi aussi j'adore leur relation et je fais de mon mieux pour bien y mettre en avant qui est important entre les Originels, je suis contente d'y être parvenue ! __  
Tu es servie voilà le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira comme les autres ! :-)  
Oui je n'arrive plus à la supporter et depuis un certain temps, excepté quand elle a perdu ses émotions, qui étaient intéressant, pour ma part du moins ! :D  
Xoxo :*_

**Dark Masta : **_Merci pour ta review, et je suis contente que tu as adorée mon chapitre ! __  
Pour Rebekah, je voulais surtout montrer le fait que malgré qu'elle se dispute beaucoup avec Kol, elle tient à Lui et elle savait qu'il allait laisser le corps de la serveuse dans la rue. Klaus l'avait prévenu qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer et il aurait sûrement voulu le daguer à cause de ça, comme pour la même raison qu'il l'avait poignardé à la Nouvelle-Orléans.  
En tout cas, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir et voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plairas et te donnera envie de continuer à lire mon histoire ! Xoxo :* ^^_

* * *

Kol arriva dans le Grill et il fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il vit que la belle brune était toujours au comptoir à parler avec cet humain. L'Originel monta les escaliers et s'assit aux côtés de son frère, il demanda un verre à un serveur qui devait sûrement remplacer la blonde, qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer à cause de sa sœur, qui avait fait sa Elijah. Il savait qu'elle avait fait ça parce que Klaus l'aurait probablement dagué, mais le vampire s'en fichait car il n'aurait pas été aussi bête, pour se refaire poignarder par son hybride de frère. Il avait baissé sa garde à la Nouvelle-Orléans mais ça ne se reproduirait pas, surtout avec la cousine d'Elena qu'il comptait bien tuer, après tout Klaus n'avait rien dit pour Elle.

Ce dernier regardait toujours Caroline qui rigolait avec la sorcière Bennett, sa le frustré de ne pas entendre leur conversation à cause de la musique. Elle était si resplendissante dans sa robe, et il adorait la voir sourire c'était la plus belle image qu'il avait vu depuis des siècles. Il la voulait mais elle refusait ses avances, il la comprenait parfaitement. Il avait voulu tuer sa meilleur amie pour créer ses Hybrides et il avait tué cette Jenna, qui était la Tante de la Doppelgänger, il avait obligé Stephen à le suivre dans son petit road-trip pour trouver une meute de loup-garou et il avait transformé son copain en Hybride. A cette pensée, il se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal pour ce maudit Lockwood, il se plaignait sans arrêt qu'il était obligé de ce transformé à chaque pleine lune « _J'aurais dû le tuer ! » _Mais il savait aussi que s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait plus eu aucune chance avec la belle blonde. Il repensa au rituel qu'il avait dû faire pour qu'il puisse être un hybride à nouveau, la chose qu'il avait regretté le plus, c'est d'avoir voulu utiliser Caroline pour le vampire a sacrifié, et c'est la seul chose pour laquelle il a été reconnaissant envers Damon.

L'Originel fut sorti de ses pensées par son petit frère qui c'était levé après avoir fini son verre, l'Hybride fronça les sourcils **« Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? »  
**Kol le regarda amusé avec un grand sourire **« Une belle brune m'attend pour me servir de repas ! »  
**Et avant qu'il puisse répondre, son petit frère était déjà parti, il secoua la tête avec tout de même un petit sourire, en se disant qu'il ne changerait jamais, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas la jeune femme comme ça, et il se concentra pour entendre leur conversation qui promettait d'être plus qu'intéressante.

Kol Mickaelson arriva derrière la brune, qui avait l'air dans ses pensées en regardant son verre avec un petit sourire en coin. Le vampire l'observa quelques instants, vu de près ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus bruns qu'il n'aurait cru, ils descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos en magnifique cascade, il put sentir son parfum qui avait une odeur de fleur d'oranger et de vanille. Sa peau avait l'air très douce, il aurait à cet instant voulu poser ses lèvres sur son cou et planter ses crocs dans sa carotide _« Patience Kol, sa arrivera bientôt ! »_ A cette pensé il fit un sourire charmeur** « Bonsoir Ma Douce, je suis Kol Mickaelson et tu es… ? »  
« Pas intéressée ! »  
**L'Originel rigola doucement amusé de sa répartie, il tira la chaise à ses côtés toujours en la regardant, et s'assit en s'accoudant au comptoir il lui répondit non démonté et toujours amusé **« Je peux t'offrir un verre Love ? »  
**Le vampire la vit soupirer et elle se décida enfin à se tourner vers Lui, il rigola intérieurement quand il vit dans ses yeux de la surprise. Il la détailla sans perdre son sourire en coin, elle avait des yeux verts très clairs qui ressortait avec le peu de maquillage qu'elle avait, n'importe qui pourrait être hypnotisé par ses yeux, elle avait des lèvres fines qui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Son sourire s'étira dans un sourire satisfait quand il vit qu'elle avait posé son regard sur les siennes, et qu'elle les fixait plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait dû.

L'Originel savait que ça allait être plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il aurait eu la confirmation quand il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais Matt arriva, et la brune le regarda avec un sourire de remerciement. Kol jura intérieurement, mais il fit un clin d'œil à l'Humain quand celui-ci le regarda haineux, méfiant et inquiet.

La belle brune tourna son regard sur le Mickaelson qui avait un visage sûr de Lui, et ce fut à son tour d'être décontenancé quand elle perdit son sourire en le regardant, elle se leva et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage, il se mit à penser qu'il devait faire au moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle, il sentit son souffle sur sa peau et son parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de goûter son sang. Il put voir dans son regard de la menace et de l'amertume **« De 1) Je ne suis pas Ta Douce !… De 2) Ne m'appel plus jamais Love, si tu ne veux pas le regretter !... Et de 3)… »  
**La jeune femme se tourna pour prendre les bouteilles dans ses mains.  
Kol ne put s'empêcher de suivre ses gestes des yeux, sa robe lui allait à merveille et il la regarda de haut en bas avec un regard plus qu'appréciateur, il reprit son sourire en coin quand elle lui montra les bouteilles **« J'ai déjà ce qu'il faut, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »  
**Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se tourna vers ce Quaterback avec un sourire amical **« Donovan tu rentres chez Toi pour te faire beau et tu nous rejoins, tu as 1 heure ! »  
**Celui-ci la regarda en lui faisant un sourire et hocha la tête **« Pas de problème… Davis ! »  
**La belle brune rigola et le vampire savait qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son prénom à cause de Lui, mais Kol s'en fichait car il le saura d'une façon ou d'une autre. La jeune femme se tourna sans un regard pour Lui, et s'en alla rejoindre ses amis non sans avoir bousculé l'Originel, qui avait son sourire en coin et qu'il n'était pas déçu, loin de là **« Ne t'approche pas d'Elle sinon… »  
« Sinon quoi ? »  
**L'Originel s'était tourné et avait perdu son sourire par un regard meurtrier envers l'humain qu'il n'aimait pas **« Ce n'est sûrement pas Toi qui va me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas !... Car je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer toi aussi ! »  
**Le vampire se leva mais s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils, quand il vit la belle brune postait devant son frère avec un regard menaçant, il put voir aussi que Klaus ne si attendait pas non plus **« Un conseil d'ami, reste loin de Caroline !... Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle trouve à Lockwood, et ce qu'elle a dans la tête pour dire que tu n'es pas canon, car tu es trop sexy !... Mais soi-disant tu ne l'intéresse pas, car tu serais un 'danger', sache que je n'ai pas peur de Toi !... Alors fous-lui la paix sinon t'auras à faire à Moi, j'espère que j'ai été assez clair comme avec Ton idiot de Frère ! »**  
Après sa tirade, la jeune femme se retourna et reparti rejoindre le Scooby-Gang.

Kol était sûr de deux choses, d'une que ses amis n'avaient pas prévenue la brune du surnaturelle et de ce qui se tramait dans cette ville, et de deux qu'ils lui avaient parlé de Klaus en disant que c'était un danger, ce qui n'était pas faux. Le vampire doutait qu'elle ne leur aurait jamais parlé ainsi, si elle savait qui ils étaient en réalité. Cependant, il dut s'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez Elle, elle était loin d'être comme cette serveuse blonde. C'est la 1ère fois qu'une Femme lui résiste, ce qui va être d'autant plus amusant. Kol Mickaelson aimait les défis et celui-ci promettait d'être très amusant.

Sur ses pensées, Le jeune Originel rejoignit son frère qui sa surprise passé, rigola amusé du caractère de la cousine d'Elena. L'Hybride regarda Kol ironique et amusé quand il s'assit à sa place **« Bah tu es tout seul Frangin ?... Je croyais qu'aucune Femme ne pouvait te résister ? »  
**Le vampire regarda dans la direction de la jeune femme qui servait ses amis** « Il y a un début à tout Mon Frère !... J'aime les Femmes avec du caractère !... Je l'aurais tu peux en être sûr ! »  
**Klaus rigola de nouveau avant de se commander un verre **« L'espoir fait vivre Kol, mais celle-là tu ne l'auras pas, du moins pas avant une bonne dizaine d'années, et t'auras à faire à ses amis, qui ne te laisseront pas l'approcher ! »  
**L'Originel haussa les épaules et regarda son frère **« Ses amis ou juste Caroline ?... Personnellement, Je n'en ai rien à faire de ses amis, après tout je suis un Vampire Originel !... Je l'aurais et ensuite je la tuerais devant cette stupide Doppelgänger ! »  
**L'Hybride sourit en coin en regardant le vampire **« Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que… »  
**Kol le coupa agacé que Klaus lui rabâche la même chose **« Je me fais pas remarqué, c'est bon j'ai compris ! »  
**L'Hybride Originel soupira **« Elle a raison tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson rigola **« Elle a tort tu es loin d'être aussi sexy que Moi ! »  
**Klaus tapa sur l'épaule à son frère **« Sois pas jaloux voyons ! »  
**Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand il sentit un regard sur Lui, quand il tourna la tête il vit la cousine d'Elena le regardait, il lui fit un sourire charmeur en levant son verre, elle détourna le regard. Klaus qui avait suivi l'échange de regard, lui dit hilare **« Elle ne t'aime vraiment pas ! »  
**Kol répliqua en lui faisait un clin d'œil **« Pour l'instant ! »**

* * *

Pendant le reste de la soirée, les frères Mickaelson parlèrent de leur passé en tant qu'humain et vampire.

Kol ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur la belle brune qui l'a envoyé balader, et qui était en train de danser avec son amie blonde sur Cascada – Because the Night, dans n'importe quel autre situation il l'aurait hypnotisé pour ensuite la tuer, mais là il voulait s'amusé. De plus, elle était la cousine de cette pleurnicheuse de Doppelgänger ce qui allait être très intéressant, ça faisait très longtemps que Kol n'avait plus eu de défis aussi passionnant. Cette fille avait du caractère et de la répartie, mais il réussira à la briser.  
Il vit que la brune avait senti son regard, puisqu'elle se retourna plusieurs fois en lui lançant des regards noirs, puis quand elle se détourna il fit un énorme sourire _« Tu ne pourras résister Ma Belle ! »_

L'Hybride secoua la tête en regardant son frère avec un petit sourire, et puis posa ses yeux sur sa belle Caroline qui parlait avec la brune. Klaus ne savait pas s'il devait laisser Kol s'en prendre à la jeune femme, il s'en foutait complètement que c'était la cousine de sa poche de sang, mais c'était une très grande amie de sa Caroline. Ensuite, il haussa les épaules, après tout c'était son frère qui la tuerait pas Lui, il n'a jamais pu complètement contrôler son jeune frère et il ne savait jamais ce qui trotter dans sa tête d'idiot. S'il voulait s'amusé pourquoi l'en privé ? Il était resté 90 ans dans un cercueil et il l'avait poignardé plus d'une fois, alors il allait le laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, en veillant tout de même qu'il ne laisse pas de cadavre derrière Lui.

Quand la musique fut finie, il sortit de ses pensées quand les 2 jeunes femmes se rendirent à leur table rejoindre ces gamins qui leur servaient d'amis. Klaus perdit son sourire lorsqu'il vit Tyler Lockwood rentrer dans le bar et s'approcher de Caroline, qui lui sauta dans les bras heureuse. L'Hybride aimait voir la bébé vampire heureuse, mais il aurait préféré que ça soit avec Lui. Il vit que la jeune femme brune soupira et elle posa ses yeux sur Lui, elle rigola légèrement.  
Klaus sera son verre dans ses mains de colère, mais il sourit quand il vit que Lockwood et l'amie de Caroline n'avait pas l'air de se supporter _« Un autre point commun, je sens que je vais peut-être bien aimer cette fille finalement ! »_

Quant à Kol, il se fichait de l'Hybride comme de toutes les filles qu'il avait eu, cependant il n'était pas surpris que la brune n'aimait pas ce type, il ne savait rien faire d'autres que ce plaindre pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu.

A la fin de la soirée, l'Hybride et le vampire Originel partirent du Grill, Klaus rentra tandis que Kol se trouva une femme à se mettre sous la dent, ce qui n'était pas très difficile à trouver, il s'était surpris à imaginer la cousine d'Elena à la place de la jeune femme qu'il tenait. Bien sûr, le vampire la tua et cacha son corps dans les bois de Mystic Falls, le plus loin possible pour éviter que Klaus ne veuille encore le poignarder, surtout avec l'amie de Caroline en ville.

Le vampire ne rentra pas tout de suite, et il se dirigea devant la maison des Gilbert, et se posta derrière un arbre. La cousine d'Elena était sous le porche avec un verre de jus de fruit à la main et assise sur les marches du perron. Kol Mickaelson l'observa, il la trouvait plus belle sous la lumière des réverbères.  
Il l'avait beaucoup observé durant la soirée, il ne savait pas s'il était le seul à avoir remarqué cette toute petite pointe de tristesse et de colère dans ses yeux, il savait en la voyant à ce moment-là que sa vie n'avait pas été aussi simple, qu'elle le laissé croire derrière son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Ceux qui ne s'intéressaient pas qu'à son physique remarqueraient sûrement qu'elle avait une carapace autour d'Elle, il doutait fortement que ses Amis le voyaient eux.

Entre Elena qui ne pensait qu'à Elle et à sa relation avec les Salvatore, et que ceux-ci étaient obsédés par cette garce de Doppelgänger, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas ce qu'ils lui trouvaient, elle n'était pas si exceptionnelle en la regardant de plus près. Le vampire préférait de loin Katherine, elle était plus intéressante, même si elle était égoïste et manipulatrice, mais au moins elle, elle s'assumait pas comme la Gilbert, il avait bien rigolé quand il avait appris que la Pétrova avait réussi à s'échapper des mains de Klaus pour éviter le sacrifice, et qu'elle avait fuie pendant 500 ans, sans jamais qu'il la retrouve. Il avait été assez impressionné par son instinct de survie. Pour en revenir à ses amis, il pensait que seule Caroline qui était la plus proche de la brune selon Lui, pourrait voir que la jeune femme n'était pas si bien que ça. Jeremy ne pensait qu'à sa relation – qui était sans issue selon Lui – avec la Sorcière et que celle-ci ne pensait qu'à Jeremy et se débarrasser des Originels, une bonne fois pour toute et pour ça il lui souhaitait bonne chance. Quant à Tyler, ils ne s'aimaient pas alors il doit s'en foutre complètement de la brune. Il avait été ravi de voir qu'elle s'entendait avec sa sœur, il pourrait se rapprocher d'Elle plus facilement si elles devenaient amies.

Kol fut sortie de ses pensées, quand la brune se leva et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison, il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, il entendit la voix horripilante de la Doppelgänger, qui lui donner envie de la tuer immédiatement **« Abigaël il faut que l'on parle ! »  
**Le vampire sourit ravie et leva les yeux au ciel _« Quel ironie !... Ses parents devaient croire en Dieu ! »_

**« Je suis fatigué Elena et je n'ai pas envie de parler de Rebekah, de Klaus le apparemment psychopathe et de ce crétin de Kol ! »**  
Celui-ci rigola doucement amusé, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et put deviner que c'était Abigaël, il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers la lumière qui c'était allumé, il monta sans problème sur l'arbre grâce à son agilité vampirique et il avait une vue impeccable sur la chambre.

Il fit un rapide tour de la pièce, elle était grande mais moins que sa chambre à Lui, elle avait un grand lit qui était collé au mur, ainsi que des valises ouvertes posées dessus avec des vêtements sur le lit, il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, il y avait quelques cadres sur les meubles et une photo attira son attention.

Le vampire plissa légèrement les yeux, il pouvait voir une petite fille d'environ 8 ans qui souriait à pleine dent, elle avait des belles boucles brune qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, elle tirait les cheveux d'un garçon très châtains avec des reflets blonds d'environ la vingtaine, il arborait une légère grimace mais il avait un sourire en coin, il put deviner que c'était son frère, car ils avaient les même yeux et le même sourire et ils avaient l'air très proche. Il put voir qu'à leurs côtés, il y avait une femme qui rigolait avec le pouce en l'air en les regardant, il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour savoir que c'était la mère d'Abigaël.

Il posa ses yeux sur la photo à côté et put y voir un homme tenant la même petite fille, il avait un regard de fierté en la tenant dans ses bras, tandis que la fillette souriait toujours en ayant ses bras autour du cou de celui qui devait être son paternel. Ils avaient l'air heureux, ce qui donnait encore plus envie à L'Originel de se rapprocher de la brune. D'habitude, il ne s'intéressait jamais à ses victimes, mais s'il la voulait il devait s'y prendre différemment, il le savait.

Il tourna son regard sur les autres photos, et put en voir avec Caroline, Elena et Jeremy, avec sûrement les parents des Gilbert et aussi avec Bonnie, ainsi qu'avec Matt et Tyler. Il y avait une autre photo où Abigaël était avec un brun lors d'une soirée, elle portait une robe longue noir fendu sur le côté gauche, elle n'avait pas de bretelle et sa robe mettait ses formes encore plus en valeur, elle portait des talons qui lui faisait des jambes interminables, ils avaient des sourires en coin en regardant l'objectif. Il trouvait la brune resplendissante.

Kol fut sortie de ses pensées, quand la brune rentra dans la chambre avec un verre d'eau et un médicament, qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit. Elle se posta devant le miroir et se démaquilla en soupirant fatigué, elle se retourna et chercha dans sa valise des affaires pour dormir, elle sortit un survêtement Adidas noir et or et un débardeur blanc.  
Kol observait ses gestes avec attention, la jeune femme enleva ses talons. L'Originel avait vu juste il faisait deux bonnes tête de plus qu'elle.  
Le vampire fit un grand sourire pervers quand elle enleva sa robe, et qu'il put voir qu'elle portait juste un sous-vêtement blanc, il était un peu déçu qu'elle soit dos à Lui mais il fit avec.  
Le jeune Mickaelson put voir en bas de son dos qu'elle avait un tatouage, qui représentait un scorpion avec un serpent qui s'enroulait autour de son corps, avec une phrase en dessus qui n'était pas en anglais, Kol se doutait que c'était du Chinois ou du Japonais.  
Le vampire fronça les sourcils quand il vit quelques cicatrices, dans son dos.

Abigaël enfila son haut et son bas au damne de Kol. La brune se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain et en sortit quelques instants plus tard avec les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. Elle ferma ses valises et les posas au sol.

Le vampire était assez intrigué et fasciné par la brune en face de Lui, et il savait qu'il allait bien s'amusé avec Elle, heureusement qu'il avait décidé de rester en ville.

La jolie brune avala le médicament et bu une gorgé d'eau, elle s'installa sous sa couverture et éteignit la lumière.

Kol Mickaelson resta encore quelques minutes à regarder Abigaël, puis il sauta de l'arbre pour retomber agilement sur ses pieds, il mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna de la maison en sifflotant _« Que le jeu commence ! »_

* * *

**Voili Voilou, chapitre fini, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-là ! Alors j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ;-)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensez du point de vue de Klaus et de Kol ?**

**De sa réaction face à Abigaël ? Et de sa résolution à la tuer ?**

**De ce que pense Kol du Scooby-gang et de Katherine ?**

**Et de son observation d'Abigaël ?**

**J'ai toujours respecté le caractère des Personnages ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ne vas pas, à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux ! Xoxo :***


	11. Lendemain Difficile

**Bonjour cher lecteurs, voilà mon la suite des aventures d'Abigaël Davis dans la ville de Mystic Falls **

**Dark Masta :**_ J'ai vu mdr mais ce n'est pas grave ;-)  
Oui Moi aussi je me le demande car à chaque fois qu'ils parlent du sacrifice, il n'y a qu'Elena qui compte mais jamais, du fait qu'il y avait Caroline et je n'ai pas vraiment compris qu'ils faisaient rapproché Caroline et Klaus sans parler du rituel, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils aient la conversation sa aurait été intéressant… Quant à Damon, dans la série je ne pense pas, mais dans mon histoire Klaus ne le sait pas encore mais il va l'apprendre mais je ne t'en dis pas plus du comment et du quand ! ;-D  
Sa pour vouloir en savoir plus il fera tout, et il va un peu galérer, sinon ce n'est pas marrant mdr ;-)  
Et merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions, car je trouvais que j'avais un peu mal écrit ce chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi, et je suis rassuré que je respecte le caractère des personnages ! ^^  
Merci de ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Xoxo :*_

**Soi-apple33 : **_Merci de ta review, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ait plu ! Oui, cela va être marrant avec Kol ! ;-D  
Pour Klaus et Abigaël, tu verras dans la suite ! ;-) Et je fais en sorte qu'elle ait au moins, 1 point commun avec les Originels ! ^^ Voilà le prochain chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Xoxo :*_

**Megane : **_Merci pour ta review ! __ Je suis heureuse que j'aie bien respecté le caractère de Kol, j'ai un peu peur qu'il soit un peu différent car c'est un de mes personnages préférés mais ça me rassure, merci ^^  
Il est intrigué par Elle c'est pour ça qu'il la regarde, et pour connaître enfin son prénom, et non c'est juste des rideaux qu'elle a dans sa chambre, après Qui peut deviner qu'un vampire psychopathe pervers vous observes par la fenêtre ? ;)^^  
Pour le passé d'Abi ça ne sera pas tout de suite que tu vas en savoir plus, il faut de la patience ! ;-)^^  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ Xoxo :*_

* * *

La sonnerie de Rebel – Black Pearl se fit entendre dans la chambre, quelqu'un bougea de sous la couette en grognant et jura que celui ou celle qui l'appelait, aller passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Une main sortit de sous la couette et taponna la table à ses côtés, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de toucher son téléphone et failli le faire tomber, mais grâce à ses bons réflexes elle le rattrapa, tout en le dirigeant sous la couette et décrocha en grognant **« Allo ? »  
**_**« Abigaël ? Je t'ai réveillé ? »  
**_Celle-ci grogna encore plus en sortant sa tête de sous la couverture, elle bailla avant de répondre **« Oui… Je me suis couché tard… Ou tôt tout dépend du point de vue ! »  
**La jeune femme entendit un soupir **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir ? »  
**Ce fut au tour d'Abigaël de soupirer d'agacement.

La brune savait exactement ce qui inquiétez Chuck, bien qu'elle lui avait faîtes une promesse il ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance et elle le comprenait. Manhattan l'avait beaucoup changé et elle n'aimait pas cette fille-là, une fille que l'on pourrait qualifier de superficielle à première vue et qui ne pense qu'à plaire et à coucher avec des mecs juste pour le fun, mais si elle comptait bien elle n'avait pas eu autant de mecs que certaines filles à son actif. On lui avait toujours dit dans son passé, de ne penser qu'à soi et de ne compter et faire confiance à personne. Mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à sa famille, même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il c'était passé après la mort de ses parents, elle voulait oublier tout ça et aller de l'avant, personne ne saurait ce qu'il s'est passé.

**« Il n'y a aucun mec dans mon lit si tu veux savoir !... J'ai juste fêté mon retour avec Elena et les autres ! »  
**Son frère soupira soulagé et ne fit pas attention à son ton sèche **« D'accord, je suis heureux que tu te sois amusé alors ! »  
**Abigaël ouvrit doucement les yeux et grogna quand la lumière du soleil lui tapa dans l'œil, elle n'avait jamais été du matin et personne ne devait l'emmerder quand elle venait de se lever, sinon elle était de mauvaise humeur toute la journée et ce n'était jamais bon pour personne **« Ouais d'ailleurs je vais rester plus longtemps que prévue !... Cette ville m'avait manqué finalement ! »  
**La brune entendit Chuck rire à l'autre bout de la ligne, ce qui la fit sourire légèrement **« Je savais que ça allait te faire du bien Mystic Falls ! »  
**Abigaël était sûr que s'il aurait été à ses côtés, il lui aurait fait son sourire de tu-vois-j'avais-raison avec un petit clin d'œil **« Je te dirais pas que t'avais raison, ça te ferait trop plaisir ! »  
**Son frère rigola de nouveau **« Ca me fais déjà plaisir que t'es accepté de te rendre là-bas ahah ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena leva les yeux au ciel en secouant légèrement la tête avec un sourire **« Je viendrais chercher quelques affaires, car les robes de soirée à Mystic Falls laisse à désirer ! »  
**Chuck leva les yeux au ciel à son tour avec un petit rire **« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas Manhattan et c'est boutique de luxe ! »  
**La brune soupira et s'assit dans son lit **« Ça c'est sûr, je t'appellerais quand je viendrais !... Je vais te laisser, je vais aller boire mon café ! »  
**Le brun rigola **« D'accord Ma Belle appel quand tu veux ! »  
**Abigaël sourit et sortit du lit pas très motivée **« Pas de problème Chuck ! »  
**Celui-ci raccrocha et la jeune femme posa son téléphone sur la table en soupirant _« Il faut que j'arrête de boire ! »  
_Abigaël avait la tête qui tourner légèrement, elle se dirigea vers son miroir et fit une légère grimace. La jeune femme avait les cheveux ébouriffés et son élastique les tenant à peine, elle l'enleva complètement et se rattacha les cheveux, ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges et elle avait des cernes qui se voyait à peine.

Abigaël sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Elena qui buvait un café devant les informations.

La Doppelgänger la vit et lui fit un léger sourire ce qui rassura sa cousine, qui ne voulait absolument pas parler de la soirée d'hier et surtout des Mickaelson. La belle brune s'en pouvoir s'en empêcher repensa à ce Kol, aucun mec n'avait réussi à la perturber jusque-là. Pourtant, quand elle avait posé ses yeux dans les siens elle avait ressentie une drôle de sensation, mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui la frustré énormément, quand il l'avait regardé elle avait l'impression qu'il savait exactement tout d'Elle, même ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à personne.  
La brune avait bien sûr repensait à la soirée d'hier, elle avait senti ses regards sur Elle, bien qu'elle lui avait lancé des regards qui ferait fuir n'importe qui, il avait continué de sourire comme l'arrogant et le prétentieux qu'il était. Elle avait tellement voulu lui faire ravaler son sourire, s'il croyait qu'il allait l'avoir dans son lit en lui faisant les yeux doux, lui offrir un verre et l'appelait par des surnoms idiots, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Sa marcher peut-être avec les bimbos et les filles naïves qu'il pouvait avoir, mais elle n'en fera pas partie. Il était exactement comme Damon, même si ce dernier n'aurait pas parlé, elle ne l'aurait pas aimé rien qu'en posant les yeux sur Lui. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que lui trouvait Elena.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque sa cousine c'était levée et agita sa main devant Elle, Abigaël cligna des yeux ce qui fit sourire Elena **« Toi tu n'es toujours pas du matin hein ? »  
**La brune rigola et elle alla se servir un café **« Non toujours pas, je suis bien qu'après un bon café et une bonne douche ! »  
**La Doppelgänger se rassit et sa cousine s'installa à ses côtés, Abigaël ajouta du sucre en baillant et regarda les informations où une photo d'une femme blonde apparaissait.

_**« Des campeurs ont retrouvés le corps d'une jeune femme ce matin dans la forêt de Mystic Falls. D'après le Sheriff et le médecin légiste, des marques de morsures se trouvaient sur le corps de la victime. Un puma serait à l'origine de l'attaque. Des patrouilles de police font le nécessaire pour retrouver l'animal et le capturer. D'après les empreintes de l'animal, il se dirigerait à l'opposé de la ville mais soyez prudent !  
maintenant voici… »**_

Elena soupira ce qui fit tourner le regard d'Abigaël sur Elle. Celle-ci vit que sa cousine avait les doigts serrés autour de sa tasse, Abigaël lui posa sa main sur l'épaule ce qui la fit sursauté **« Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, il doit être loin de Mystic Falls maintenant ! »  
**La Doppelgänger la regarda inquiète, la brune vit tout de suite qu'elle lui caché quelque chose, ses doutes ne se dissipèrent aucunement lorsque sa cousine se leva et répondit un peu trop brusquement **« Tu as sûrement raison ! »  
**La Doppelgänger s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand Abigaël se précipita pour se placer devant Elle **« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches El' ? »**  
Cette dernière lui fit un sourire rassurant ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace, sa cousine croisa les bras **« Rien du tout Bi', c'est juste que je m'inquiète si le puma est prêt de la ville ! »  
**Tous ses mots paraissaient que des mensonges dans sa bouche, ce qui fit fronçait les sourcils à la belle brune **« Tu n'as jamais pu me mentir El' ! »  
**Celle-ci soupira.

Abigaël avait raison elle n'avait jamais pu lui cacher quelque chose, sa a été la 1ère qui avait découvert sa relation avec Matt, où quand elle avait pris la voiture de ses parents pour aller faire la fête à quelques kilomètres de Mystic Falls et pleins d'autre chose. Sa cousine savait parfaitement quand elle mentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui révéler pour les vampires, loup-garou et tous les autres êtres surnaturels, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça et elle espérait qu'elle ne reste pas en ville trop longtemps. La Doppelgänger était déjà assez inquiète avec les Originels en ville, surtout avec Kol. La brune avait bien remarqué que le jeune Mickaelson l'avait observé plusieurs fois pendant la soirée de la veille. Elle n'était pas non plus rassuré de voir qu'Abigaël avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Rebekah, celle qui avait essayé de la tuer. Et Klaus qui l'avait utilisé pour le sacrifice, qui a tué Jenna et qui a obligé Stephen à devenir l'éventreur, elle haïssait les Originels et elle ferait tous pour éloigner sa cousine d'Eux et du surnaturelle.

Elena regarda sa cousine qui attendait, l'impatience de celle-ci se fit ressentir, elle soupira **« C'est dangereux en ville Bi', mais si tu veux continuer dans ce sens on pourrait parler des Mickaelson ! »  
**Abigaël soupira en décroisant les bras et se retourna pour boire une gorgé de son café **« Tu ne vas pas commencer avec eux !... Je sais qu'il y a un problème entre vous, mais je te l'ai dit je ne veux pas être mêlé à votre guerre ! »  
**Elena laissa tomber en remontant dans sa chambre. Elle savait que ce n'était pas possible de parler avec sa cousine le matin. La Doppelgänger se promit de parler à Caroline, pour que celle-ci lui dise qu'elle ne doit pas s'approcher des Originels, c'était la seule qui pouvait la convaincre de rester loin de cette famille.

Abigaël était adossé à la table en regardant sa cousine montait les escaliers. La brune fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi une fixette pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche des Mickaelson ? Pas qu'elle voulait faire ami-ami avec Klaus ou Kol, mais elle aimait bien Rebekah et elle avait bien vue que c'était une fille qui avait souffert dans son passé. Que c'était-il passé avec Les Mickaelson et ses amis ? Pourquoi Rebekah n'aimait pas Elena ? Pourquoi était-elle si tendue avec cette histoire de Puma ? Qu'est-ce qu'Elena lui cachait ? Sur quoi elle lui mentait ? Car elle en était sûr sa cousine lui cachait quelque chose, et maintenant elle était bien décidé à avoir les réponses à toutes ses interrogations. Et si pour ça elle devait se rapprocher de Rebekah ou de Kol, même si cette dernière idée lui déplaisait car elle ne pouvait pas le voir, alors elle le ferait.

* * *

**Voilà fini, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci encore pour vos review et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne vas pas !^^**

**Désolé si j'ai fait des fautes de frappes ou d'orthographe, ce n'est pas évidemment de trouver ses propres fautes ****des fois !^^**

**Alors que Pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?  
Je sais il est court mais cela est fait exprès :)**

**Alors Puma, Kol ou quelques choses d'autres ?**

**Que pensez-vous de la résolution d'Abigaël de tout découvrir, quitte à se rapprocher des Mickaelson ?**

**Le fait qu'elle veuille restez plus longtemps à Mystic Falls ?**

**L'effet que lui fais Kol ? Ça passe ou ça casse ?  
Je vous rassure ce n'est pas de l'amour… Pour l'instant ahah ! ;)**

**D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de sa description de Kol ?**

**La résolution d'Elena d'éloigner sa cousine de Mystic Falls et des Originels ?**

**A votre avis, Caroline va-t-elle réussir à dissuader Abigaël de s'approcher des Mickaelson ?**

**Que va être sa réaction à ****Abigaël si Caroline lui dit de rester loin d'eux****?**

**Vos avis compte beaucoup et cela fais toujours plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît ! ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! Xoxo ****  
Et à bientôt pour les aventures d'Abigaël Davis et de Kol Mickaelson ^^ :***


	12. Début des ennuis

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux ! ^^**

**Lalichou : **_Merci de ta review elle m'a fait plaisir ! __ Oh pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs elle le fera ! ) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ) Xoxo et si tu as des questions n'hésite surtout pas, je ferais mon possible pour y répondre ^^ :*_

**Dark Masta : **_Merci encore pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir comme toujours ! ^^ Je l'ai fait court pour garder un peu de suspense :)  
Merci d'avoir répondu aux questions ^^  
Je suis heureuse qu'elle continue à te plaire et j'espère que j'arriverais à te la faire lire jusqu'au bout ! :D  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo ! ) :*_

**Mane-jei : **_Merci pour ta review elle me fait très plaisir ! ^^  
Non elle ne va pas tout découvrir maintenant, car je n'aime pas quand ça va trop vite, sa perd tout son charme je trouve et ce n'est pas intéressant __ Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ^^  
__Pour les majuscules je n'ai jamais vraiment fais attention en fait mais je vais veiller à ce qu'il y en a moins, merci pour ta remarque xoxo :) :*_

**Megane : **_Merci de ta review ^^ Oui il n'y a pas grand-chose pour l'instant __ Abigaël va très mal le prendre et il y aura beaucoup de tension entre les cousines mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ahah ;)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira Xoxo ^^ :*_

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas, ce qui fit soupirer la forme dans le lit **« Lève-toi maintenant Kol ! »**  
Il grogna durement en guise de réponse, mais il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand la couette ne le recouvrit plus, il tourna sa tête pour regarder mécontent la personne qui se trouvait devant Lui **« Bah alors petite sœur, Maman ne t'as pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?... J'aurais pu être nu, tu n'as pas honte ? »  
**Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle pouvait supporter son frère **« Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouché !... Klaus est f… »  
**La blonde ne put finir sa phrase que ce dernier entra à son tour. Kol put voir que son frère était furieux pour il ne sait quel raison, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, quand ses yeux qui était rempli de colère se posèrent sur Lui **« Je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire remarquer ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson soupira et s'assis au bord de son lit **« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! »  
**D'un battement de cils, il fut plaqué contre le mur avec une main ferme autour de son cou **« Ne me prends par pour un idiot Kol !... On a vu les informations, tu veux vraiment finir avec une dague dans le cœur Toi ! »  
**Le vampire se détacha sans mal de la poigne de l'Hybride et cette fois il ne souriait plus **« Arrête un peu avec tes menaces de dague sa devient lourd ! »  
**L'originel se détourna pour enfiler un survêtement gris et se retourna vers Klaus qui le dardait d'un regard plus que noir, il reprit son air agaçant **« Alors mon frère dis-moi de quoi tu m'accuse au juste ? »  
**Ce fut Rebekah qui lui répondit agacé que son frère se fasse remarqué, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se retrouve encore poignardé, même si desfois elle voulait le faire elle-même. Mais qui ne se disputait jamais avec ses frères ? **« Une femme a été retrouvé morte ! »  
**Kol fut intéressé et fronça les sourcils, il était sûr qu'il était allé assez loin pour que l'on ne retrouve pas le corps. Klaus se posta devant son frère et croisa ses bras pour éviter de l'étriper **« Alors ? Et ne me dit pas que tu n'y es pour rien ! »  
**Le jeune Originel haussa les épaules et le regarda arrogant **« Peut-être bien !... Je peux te poser une question avant que tu essayes encore de me poignarder ? »  
**L'Hybride décroisa les bras en plissant les yeux, Kol dirais n'importe quoi pour ne pas se faire poignarder, et à vrai dire Klaus ne voulait pas le daguer sauf s'il ne lui laissait pas le choix **« Elle était brune ? »  
**Rebekah et Klaus se regardèrent, sa sœur posa ses yeux sur Kol qui attendait la réponse avec un sourire en coin **« Depuis quand tu te soucis des couleurs de cheveux ? »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson haussa de nouveau les épaules **« Je m'imaginais la cousine de cette Doppelgänger ! »  
**Kol se détourna pour chercher son t-shirt en ignorant le regard noir de sa jeune sœur **« Mais vu votre échange de regard ce n'est pas le cas… Donc effectivement, je n'y suis pour rien ! »  
**L'Hybride se posta de nouveau devant son frère avec un regard qui aurait effrayé n'importe qui, mais amusa beaucoup Kol qui afficha un grand sourire **« Et pourquoi je te croirais ? »  
**Le jeune Originel prit un air faussement choqué en posant sa main sur son torse côté cœur **« Tu me brise le cœur ! Tu ne croirais même pas ton propre frère ?!... Après tout ça pourrait très bien être tes Hybrides non ?... Ton 1****er**** toutou a bien réussi à briser l'asservissement, pourquoi pas d'autres ? »  
**Kol sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible en voyant son frère serrait les dents, il rigola intérieurement **« Ne me cherche pas Kol... Mes hybrides n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, je l'ai est hypnotisé pour être sûr ! »  
**Rebekah qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot pendant l'échange se posta entre ses frères **« Si ce n'est pas Kol, ni tes Hybrides, et ça m'étonnerais que ça soit ses abrutis de Salvatore ou Caroline alors cela veut dire qu'une chose… »  
**L'hybride soupira en se frottant le front **« Il y a un autre vampire en ville ! »**

Klaus sorti de la chambre pour passer un coup de fil, tandis que Kol haussa les épaules en sortant lui aussi **« Ce n'est pas mon problème, j'ai d'autres projets de… »  
**Il s'arrêta quand sa sœur se mit devant lui avec un regard menaçant **« Ne lui fais pas de mal ! »  
**Le vampire lui fit un sourire en coin **« Allons Rebekah, elle est très vague ta menace ! »  
**Celle-ci secoua la tête en plissant les yeux **« Je parle d'Abigaël ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson rigola **« Allez Rebekah tu ne la connais même pas et tu te considères déjà comme son amie ? »  
**La blonde le plaqua contre le mur, ce qui fit perdre le sourire à son frère **« C'est vrai que je ne la connais à peine... Mais je l'aime bien, et elle ne sait rien du tout à propos des vampires et de tout le reste, alors ne la tue pas sinon… »  
**Rebekah ne finit pas sa phrase parce que son frère l'avait à son tour plaqué contre le mur derrière eux **« Sinon quoi petite sœur ?... Tu vas me poignardé dans le dos comme Klaus le fais à chaque fois ? »  
**Celle-ci ne répondit pas, mais sous l'énervement ses veines sous ses yeux ressortirent, ce qui rire Kol qui la lâcha **« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la tuer… Pour l'instant ! »  
**Il se détourna suivit de sa sœur **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
**Les Originels entrèrent dans la cuisine et le jeune Mickaelson se servit un verre de bourbon, ce qui exaspéra sa sœur **« Jouer avec elle, tu sais très bien qu'aucune fille ne me résiste… Mais cet Abigaël l'a fait et… »  
**Rebekah le coupa en pouffant amusé et moqueuse en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant **« Enfin une qui a du bon sens ! »  
**Kol s'assit en face de sa jeune sœur et lui sourit amusé en buvant une gorgé de son verre, pas le moins du monde offusqué **« Elle ne me résistera pas longtemps, je l'aurais comme toutes les autres ! »  
**La vampire croisa ses bras en le fixant méchamment **« Je t'empêcherais de lui faire du mal ! »**

Kol rigola pas inquiet du tout de sa menace, il savait que bien qu'elle soit une Originel, sa sœur s'attachait très vite même s'il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi c'était à des humains, ils étaient insignifiants et ne pouvaient servir qu'à les nourrir. Ils vieillissaient et ne pouvait profiter pleinement de la vie. Bien sûr, il savait aussi que Rebekah n'avait jamais voulu être un vampire et qu'elle rêver de fonder une famille, avoir des enfants. Mais leur Mère et leur Père avaient gâchés son magnifique rêve. Personnellement, Kol préférait de loin être un vampire, il n'avait rien à craindre de personne à l'exception de son psychopathe de frère qui les poignardés seulement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, et du pieux en chêne blanc qui était bien en sécurité. Etre humain ne lui manquait guère, excepter pour faire de la magie, mais il avait fini par s'y faire et c'était trouvé un substitut en voyageant et faire amie avec des sorcières, qu'il respectait énormément.

Kol Mickaelson leva ses yeux de son verre pour voir sa sœur le regardait, il lui fit un sourire diabolique **« Regarde-moi pas avec ses yeux là Bekah', je ne vais pas la tuer ! »  
**Cette dernière soupira en se levant et posa ses mains à plat sur la table, tout en se penchant pour bien plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son frère **« Je t'empêcherais de lui faire quoi que ce soit ! »  
**A ses paroles, elle se détourna pour remonter dans sa chambre.

Rebekah ne savait pas pourquoi elle la défendait, il avait raison elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle avait une impression bizarre qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'elle n'était pas comme cette garce d'Elena. La vampire ne savait pas ce que Kol prévoyait de faire avec Abigaël, mais ça ne présageait rien de bon.  
Rebekah savait qu'il aimait jouer et qu'il avait toujours ce qu'il voulait, mais elle savait aussi que la cousine d'Elena n'allait jamais tomber dans les bras de son cher petit frère. Combien de temps Kol allait tenir avant qu'il ne décide à la tuer ? Rebekah s'inquiétait et se promit de tenir Abigaël éloigné de ses frères surtout de Kol, qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'intéressait à Elle ce qui la surprenait un peu.

Kol Mickaelson rigola quand sa sœur fut hors de portée de vu et finit son verre avant de remonter dans sa chambre.  
Ses pensées dérivèrent sur une jolie brune.  
Lors de la soirée de la veille il n'avait pas pu empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur Elle.  
Il avait observé sa façon de placer ses cheveux sur le côté laissant apercevoir son cou. Sa façon de rigoler avec ses amis. De voir qu'elle et Damon ne s'entendaient pas et qu'ils se lançaient des piques, il le savait parce qu'il avait bien remarqué que l'aîné Salvatore avait serré les poings plusieurs fois.  
Kol avait surtout bien observé sa façon de se déhancher au rythme de la musique. A ce moment-là, il la voulait encore plus et il savait qu'il allait toujours avoir ce désir jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à qu'elle soit dans son lit et la vider de son sang.  
Sa l'avait bien amusé quand elle c'était retourné pour le regarder. Il était sûr que c'était le regard qui voulait dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, elle avait à peu près le même regard avec ce vaurien de Damon.  
Abigaël était une de ses filles qui se disaient inaccessible et qui n'allait pas avec n'importe quel garçon, mais il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était Kol Mickaelson, il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait et elle ne fera pas exception, il prendrait le temps qu'il faudra.  
Le jeune Mickaelson repensa à ce vampire qui était en ville, il s'en fichait complètement tant qu'il ne se mettait pas en travers de sa route. Le jeune Mickaelson était sûr que Klaus se chargerais du vampire ou encore ce stupide Scooby-gang, ce n'était pas son problème à lui.

L'Originel rentra dans sa chambre et se dirigea dans son armoire pour chercher des vêtements, puis entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude coulait sur sa peau.  
Kol repensa ensuite à son observation dans sa chambre, il savait que les photos qu'il avait vues étaient sa famille et ils avaient l'air heureux, alors pourquoi quand il l'avait observé il a pu voir dans ses yeux de la colère et de la tristesse ? Quel secret cachait-elle ? Il se souvient aussi des cicatrices dans son dos, un humain ne les verraient pas comme lui le voyait, Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il se jura de le découvrir et il la briserait encore plus juste pour le fun et pour emmerder la Doppelgänger. Il sortit de ses pensées et fit un sourire machiavélique et déterminé.

* * *

**Voili Voilou chapitre fini, j'ai un peu galéré car je ne savais pas trop comment tourné les phrases :/  
C'est très dur de se mettre à la place des personnages pour leurs caractères, surtout des Originels ^^**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Vous pensiez que c'était Kol le vampire qui a tué la Jeune Femme ?**

**La confrontation entre Klaus et Kol ?**

**La confrontation entre Rebekah et Kol ?**

**Les personnages sont toujours bien respectés ?**

**Laissez des reviews et dîtes-moi ce qu'il va et ce qu'il ne va pas, Xoxo et à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux ^^ :***


	13. Confrontation - Partie 1

**Bonjour chers lecteurs voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux ^^  
Bonne lecture ! :* ^^**

**Mane-jei : **_Merci de ta review ^^ Malheureusement bien se tenir pour Abigaël est très dur surtout que Kol est le genre d'Homme qu'elle déteste.__  
C'est bien un vampire et l'identité de celui-ci sera révélé dans les prochains chapitres ;)  
Je ne sais pas si je vais introduire d'autres créatures dans mon histoire, mais si tu en as une en tête envoie-moi un pm et je verrais si je peux faire quelques choses avec ^^  
J'espère que la suite te plairas xoxo :*_

**Lalichou : **_Merci de ta review ^^ Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage ! __  
Pour le passé d'Abigaël ça ne sera pas tout de suite et ce qui va lui arriver et bien c'est mystère ;) ^^  
Merci de suivre mon histoire et j'espère que la suite te plairas toujours ! Xoxo ^^ :*_

**So-apple33 : **_Merci de ta review, elles me font toujours plaisirs ! ^^ __  
Je compte bien faire plein de rebondissement, mais peut-être pas autant que Julie Plec… Quoique hihi ^^  
J'apprécie que tu aimes la relation Rebekah/Abigaël, je vais beaucoup me concentrer sur les relations Abigaël/Originels, car je les adores hihi :D  
Kol j'adore beaucoup écrire ses passages, surtout que pour me mettre un peu dans la peau du personnage je regarde les épisodes pour ne pas trop m'éloigner de son caractère habituel ;) Oui Abigaël l'intrigue beaucoup car elle lui a résisté, même moi je n'aurais pas pu, car je kiffe trop Kol as Nathaniel Buzolic :$ :) Mais oui il veut la tuer pour l'instant et l'avoir pour la briser et ça va durer plusieurs chapitres mouahahah ^^ ;)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, xoxo ;) :*_

* * *

Abigaël sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement avec une serviette autour du cou. Elle se dirigea vers ses valises et soupira **« Il faudra vraiment que je range mes affaires ! »  
**La jeune femme sortit ses vêtements et les éparpilla sur le lit, elle croisa ensuite ses bras, elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi mettre. Abigaël entendit sa sonnerie de téléphone et se dirigea pour le prendre sur la table de nuit, elle vit que c'était Caroline qui l'appelé, elle décrocha et colla son portable à son oreille **« Oui Forbes ? »  
**_**« Sa te dit d'aller boire un verre au Grill ? »  
**_La cousine d'Elena fouilla dans ses vêtements et soupira en ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle voulait.

La jeune femme dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle retourne à Manhattan récupérer des affaires, elle n'avait pas prévue qu'elle resterait plus longtemps mais ses amis et ses cousins lui avaient manquée, et elle avait décidé de ne pas partir pour rattraper le temps perdu et aussi découvrir ce que lui cachait Elena et les autres. Elle avait des doutes sur cette soi-disant attaque, Elena avait esquivé le sujet du Puma en parlant directement des Mickaelson c'était sa première erreur quand elle voulait mentir. Abigaël savait comment découvrir la vérité et elle s'appelait Caroline, elle lui ferait cracher le morceau coûte que coûte.

_**« Davis tu es toujours là ? »  
**_Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées et cligna des yeux **« Excuse-moi Caro... Bien sûr on se retrouve là-bas d'ici 20 minutes ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff rigola légèrement _**« Très bien à tout de suite ! »**_**  
**A ses mots, la blonde raccrocha.

Abigaël se décida enfin à mettre un slim noir avec des ballerines noires à talon compensé et un débardeur noir, avec une ceinture à la taille qui était noir et blanche. Elle se maquilla légèrement et laissa ses cheveux bruns lâchés qui n'était pas encore très sec, elle enfila une veste en cuir et attrapa ses lunettes et ses clefs de voiture sur la table de nuit, puis son sac et elle sortit de sa chambre en mettant ses lunettes sur sa tête. La jeune femme descendit les escaliers et croisa Jeremy qui fronça les sourcils **« Tu vas où Gël ? »  
**Sa cousine prit la pomme qu'il avait dans les mains et croqua un bout dedans avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée **« Je vais rejoindre Caroline au Grill ! »  
**Le frère d'Elena sourit.

Sa cousine lui avait beaucoup manqué depuis ses 2 ans, il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle soit là quand l'enterrement de ses parents avait eu lieu, ou quand Vicky était morte. Ils avaient toujours été proches et son absence l'avait marqué. Jeremy ne lui tenait pas trop rigueur qu'elle n'avait pas donnée de nouvelle car elle aussi avait perdu ses parents, mais contrairement à Elena et Lui, Abigaël n'avait que 10 ans quand l'incendie est arrivé. Il savait que l'enterrement allait lui donner des mauvais souvenirs, il n'avait eu des nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Caroline qui leur empêcher de s'inquiétait, et il voudrait tellement qu'elle ne reparte pas, mais elle le devait la ville n'était plus sûr, et il refusé de perdre un autre membre de sa famille. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle soit impliquée dans ses histoires de vampire, de Loups-garous et d'hybride. Il avait vu comme les autres qu'Abigaël et Rebekah avaient discutés et qu'elles avaient même rigolé ensemble, et qu'apparemment elles avaient un point commun qu'étaient qu'elles haïssaient Damon. Lui aussi ne l'aimait guère après tous ce qu'il avait fait, sa le tuer de l'avouer mais il avait plus confiance en Damon qu'aux Originels. Lui et Elena avaient parlés et ils avaient décidés de convaincre Abigaël de rester un peu mais qu'elle devrait rentrer à New-York, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher des Mickaelson, quitte à demander à Stephen ou Damon de l'hypnotisé, ce qui n'allait pas du tout plaire à Caroline qui avait enfin retrouvé sa meilleur amie. D'ailleurs, Elena avait toujours été un peu jalouse de cette amitié.

Le jeune Gilbert sorti dans ses pensées quand Abigaël se retourna vers Lui avec un sourire en coin **« Tu préviendras Elena ! »  
**Celle-ci se retourna pour ouvrir la porte mais elle perdit son sourire devant la personne qui se trouvait devant Elle, qui affichait son foutu sourire arrogant et prétentieux, qu'elle voulait tellement lui faire manger **« Tiens, tiens la naine par en vadrouille ! »  
**Abigaël serra les points et les dents et s'apprêtait à répliquer sèchement quand Jeremy répondit à sa place **« La ferme Damon ! Tu veux quoi ? »  
**Celui-ci ne quitter pas la jeune femme du regard, qui l'aurait tué si elle avait eu un fusil à la place des yeux, puis il posa son regard sur le jeune Gilbert **« Je viens voir Elena ! »  
**Jeremy fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras **« Elle est en haut. »  
**Le Salvatore regarda la brune qui se trouvait toujours devant Lui **« Tu me laisse passer petite ! »  
**A sa surprise, Abigaël desserra les poings et les dents et lui fit un grand sourire en s'écartant **« Mais je t'en prie Gigolo ! »  
**Le vampire fronça les sourcils en faisant un pas, mais dès qu'il posa son pied dans l'entrée des Gilbert, Abigaël lui claqua la porte en pleine figure. Elle rouvrit la porte et pouffa en voyant Damon qui se tenait le nez, pendant que Jeremy éclata de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Le vampire grogna en regardant la cousine d'Elena qui lui faisait toujours un grand sourire amusé **« La prochaine fois que tu m'appelleras la naine ou petite ça ne sera pas que ton nez qui saigneras ! »  
**Le Salvatore essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez, puis fit un pas prêt à briser la nuque à la jeune Femme se fichant que c'était la cousine d'Elena, mais celle-ci arriva en haut des escaliers **« C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? »  
**La Doppelgänger fut surprise du spectacle devant Elle. Jeremy était mort de rire en se tenant le ventre, et il s'appuyait sur la rambarde en étant sur le point de suffoquer. Abigaël regardait méchamment et menaçant Damon mais avec un sourire victorieux et amusé. Et ce dernier fusillait la brune du regard en serrant les poings, Elena savait que si ce n'était pas sa cousine il l'aurait déjà tué.

Abigaël se tourna vers sa cousine en faisant un grand sourire **« Ce n'est rien Elena, c'est juste Salvatore qui a besoin de lunette parce qu'il ne voit pas les portes !... Jeremy t'expliqueras je dois rejoindre Caroline ! »  
**A ses mots, elle sortit non sans avoir adressé un clin d'œil à Damon qui fulminait, et entendre Jeremy rigolait ne l'aider pas du tout à se calmer.

Le vampire détestait la cousine d'Elena, elle était trop prétentieuse et arrogante. Comment avait-elle osé lui faire ça ? A lui, Damon Salvatore ? Si Klaus ne la tuait pas il le ferait lui-même, il se fichait que ça soit la cousine d'Elena, il ne la supportait pas. Si seulement elle savait à qui elle s'adressait elle ne lui aurait jamais fait ça, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il lui dirait ce qu'il est, pour voir la terreur dans ses yeux et qu'elle ne fasse plus autant sa maline. Il fut tout de même assez surpris de sa force pour une humaine agaçante, il lui en fallait beaucoup pour lui faire mal, mais la porte il l'avait senti passé. Une chose était sûre, elle allait lui faire payer ce qu'elle lui avait fait, et Elena ne saurait jamais que c'était Lui !

Abigaël était dans sa voiture en train d'écouter Katy Perry – Dark Horse, en se déhanchant au rythme de la musique et en chantant, puis elle rigola en repensant à la tête de Damon quand elle lui avait envoyé la porte en pleine face, il avait était idiot de croire qu'elle allait lui laisser passer le fait qu'il l'avait insulté de naine, et elle espérait qu'il avait enfin compris ce qui arriverait s'il recommençait. Le brun ne lui faisait pas peur du tout, elle n'était pas une fille qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds et surtout pas avec un homme, elle n'avait besoin de personne pour l'aider et elle se débrouillait toujours toute seule depuis très longtemps. Le voir la rendait énervé et elle ne le supportait vraiment pas, Elena lui avait demandé de faire des efforts, mais si ce crétin n'en faisait pas elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle en ferait.

* * *

**« Ahahahahah, non mais j'y crois pas ! J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça, putain pourquoi je n'étais pas là Moi ! Je suis dégoutée ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena regarda Caroline en rigolant en voyant celle-ci morte de rire en se tenant le ventre **« T'aurais pu prévoir sa pour une autre fois et que je sois là ! »  
**La blonde se calma mais dès qu'elle regarda sa meilleur amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de retomber dans son éclats de rire **« Ahahahahah j'aurais tellement voulu voir sa tête ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un regard d'excuse mais avec un sourire hilare **« Désolé la tentation était trop forte et l'occasion trop belle ! »  
**Caroline se calma mais avait toujours envie de rire et sa se voyait à son grand sourire **« Je me doute bien Davis, tu n'as vraiment pas changée, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça ! »  
**En effet, Caroline n'avait pas été du tout surprise. Abigaël était une fille qui ne se laissait pas faire contre n'importe qui, même si le gars faisait deux fois sa taille et son poids. Elle savait aussi que Damon n'allait pas laisser passer l'histoire de la porte, et elle devait le surveillé car tout le monde savait ce qu'il faisait quand on le contrarié ou dans ce cas-là l'humilié, et c'était hors de question qu'il lui fasse ce qu'il lui avait fait quand elle était humaine.

La blonde tourna son regard sur la cousine d'Elena qui rigola, en buvant une gorgée de son verre **« Et je ne vais pas changer crois-moi !... Ça m'a fait un bien fou de lui faire ça et j'ai pu enfin lui faire ravaler son sourire ! »  
**Caroline rigola de plus belle **« Il le méritait de toute manière !... Ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal ! »  
**Abigaël pouffa en lui faisant un clin d'œil **« Sauf à son nez et son égo trop surdimensionné ! »  
**La blonde ne put qu'acquiesçait en rigolant et regarda sa meilleur amie, qui souriait à pleine dent.

Caroline Forbes ne trouvait pas de mot pour dire à quel point Abigaël Davis lui avait manqué, elle avait repensé à son amitié avec elle. Les jeunes femmes se considéraient comme des sœurs, elles faisaient les pires conneries quand elles étaient petites et ça ne s'était pas arrangés en grandissant. La blonde avait été déçu et triste quand elle avait su qu'Abigaël déménageait à Miami et qu'elle n'allait se voir que pendant les vacances, mais elles étaient restées en contact pour se donner des conseils l'une à l'autre. Cependant, leur relation c'était un peu dégradé lorsque la belle brune avait perdu ses parents et elles s'étaient éloignés. Abigaël n'avait donné des nouvelles que tous les 6 mois et revenait à Mystic Falls que pendant 1 semaine, ou moins dès qu'elle recevait des appels qu'elle disait urgent. Caroline n'y avait à peine cru. Ensuite, plus aucune nouvelle depuis la mort des parents à Elena et Jeremy, même bien avant. Suite à cela, La blonde était devenue amie avec Elena, même si elle se doutait que c'était une sorte de substitut à l'absence d'Abigaël.  
La fille du Sheriff souhaitait énormément qu'elle reste en ville, mais elle sait qu'Elena ne voulait pas à cause des Originels. Elena l'énervait beaucoup car elle prenait toujours les décisions à la place des autres, mais cette fois elle ne la laisserait pas faire, la Doppelgänger lui avait demandé de la convaincre de quitter la ville et de rester éloignée des Mickaelson, c'était hors de question qu'elle lui dise de partir mais elle ferait en sorte qu'elle reste loin des histoires de vampires et des Originels. Sa l'avait gêné quand elle avait vu Rebekah s'entendre avec son amie, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout car elle savait de quoi était capable l'Originel et elle ne cherchait qu'à faire souffrir Elena, en s'en prenant à ses proches et elle ne voulait pas qu'Abigaël fasse les frais de la haine entre Rebekah et Elena.

La blonde sortit de ses pensées, quand la cousine d'Elena se leva en lui faisant un sourire **« Je vais chercher à boire ! »  
**Caroline acquiesça.

Abigaël avait vu que la jeune Mickaelson était au bar et elle alla la rejoindre **« Rebekah ! »  
**Celle-ci se retourna et fit un grand sourire en voyant la belle brune **« Abigaël !... Tu as l'air joyeuse aujourd'hui ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena rigola en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant **« Pour être joyeuse je le suis !... Par contre toi tu as l'air soucieuse ! »  
**La jeune Mickaelson soupira **« Oh c'est rien, c'est juste mes abrutis de frère et ses attaques ! »  
**La vampire vit la brune haussait les épaules **« D'après la mère de Caroline le puma est loin de Mystic Falls, personne n'a de quoi s'inquiétait ! »  
**Rebekah regarda Abigaël en fronçant les sourcils _« Elle n'a pas l'air de s'inquiétait, ça m'étonne et elle n'est pas comme cette pleurnicheuse ! »  
_**« Quand à tes frères ils ne doivent pas être aussi insupportable que ça ! »  
**La jeune Mickaelson rigola légèrement **« Dis celle qui a envoyé Kol sur les roses !... D'ailleurs je suis impressionné, aucune fille ne lui a jamais résisté ! »  
**Abigaël commanda en rigolant à son tour **« Et ben il saura que je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille et qu'il ne m'aura pas !... Et je ne le supporte pas ! »  
**L'Originel but une gorgé de son verre en soupirant **« Bienvenue au club, il me désespère tous les jours !... Et j'avais bien remarqué et j'aime bien ! »  
**La brune rigola puis Rebekah se tourna vers la cousine d'Elena avec un regard inquiet, qui fit hausser un cil à Abigaël **« Fais attention à Kol, il n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber, il peut se montrer très persévérant ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se tourna entièrement vers Rebekah avec un grand sourire, qui surpris la blonde **« Et ben s'il veut prendre une porte en pleine figure comme ce bon cher Damon, qu'il continue comme ça il est sur la bonne voix ! »  
**La vampire la regarda en écarquillant les yeux avant de rigoler **« Non ? Sérieux ? Toi ? »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête en rigolant **« Oui je te jure !... Il m'a insulté de naine et de petite, alors voilà il a ce qu'il mérite ! »  
**Rebekah explosa de rire suivie d'Abigaël **« J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça ! »  
**La brune secoua la tête toujours en rigolant en levant les yeux au ciel en repensant au visage de Damon qui se tenait le nez **« C'est sûr c'était un trop beau tableau de le voir se tenant le nez, j'aurais dû trop prendre une photo ! »  
**La jeune Mickaelson rigola de plus belle et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle adorait cette fille, elle n'avait peur de rien, elle était marrante et franche et ne cachait pas ses sentiments envers qui que ce soit. Elle savait qu'elles allaient être de grande amies. Elle ne laisserait pas Kol la brisait, car elle était sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire. Abigaël n'était pas tomber sur le soi-disant charme de son frère et elle veillera à ce qu'elle continue. Elle la protégerait de ce vampire qui était en ville et de son crétin de frère.

**« Bah alors petite sœur tu ne me présente pas ta charmante compagnie ? »  
**Celle-ci s'arrêta de rigoler et soupira en se tournant vers Kol qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Klaus, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la brune à ses côtés et vit que celle-ci avait perdu son sourire et claqua des doigts pour que sa boisson arrive, ce qui la fit sourire en coin.

Abigaël avait perdu sa bonne humeur dès que le jeune Mickaelson avait ouvert la bouche, rare était les personnes qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter et dans cette ville il y en avait deux : Damon Salvatore et Kol Mickaelson. La cousine d'Elena n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Elena pouvait supporter le Salvatore et comment Rebekah pouvait supporter son frère ? Ils étaient arrogants, prétentieux et croyait qu'ils pouvaient avoir tous ce qu'il voulait, en claquant des doigts. Mais s'ils voulaient jouer alors ils allaient jouer mais ce n'était pas Elle qui perdrait, elle ne perdait jamais.

Abigaël remercia la serveuse qui lui apporta les verres, elle les prit et se leva en regardant Rebekah **« Je te laisse Caroline m'attends… Et je suis allergique aux idiots prétentieux ! »  
**Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Kol se plaça devant Elle, avec un sourire en coin, ce qui énerva sa sœur et amusa son frère aîné, qui savait qu'il allait encore une fois se faire remballer. Quand à Abigaël, elle leva les yeux, la jeune femme ne le voyait pas aussi grand, et il devait faire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle **« Mais on dirait mademoiselle pas intéressé !... Toujours pas décidé à me donner ton prénom de toi-même ? »  
**Celle-ci plissa les yeux avant de lui faire un sourire hypocrite **« Non toujours pas !... Mais tu peux continuer à m'appeler pas intéressé, car ça ne te servirais à rien du tout de connaître mon prénom, car tu as intérêt à rester loin de Moi !... Surtout si tu n'as pas envie que je te fasse comme cet abruti de Damon !... D'ailleurs tu as un adversaire de taille niveau connerie et stupidité ! »  
**A ses mots, elle se tourna vers l'hybride et le salua d'un signe de tête **« Klaus ! »  
**Celui-ci fut surpris mais lui répondit d'un sourire, la brune se tourna ensuite vers Rebekah qui se retenait de rire en se pinçant les lèvres **« Rebekah on se voit plus tard j'espère ! »  
**La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire hilare **« Bien sûr, je l'espère aussi ! »  
**Sans plus de mots, elle contourna Kol qui affichait un sourire non dépité et encore plus déterminé. Il se détourna et pencha sa tête sur le côté pour la regarder descendre les escaliers et rejoindre la fille dont Klaus est amoureux. Il allait bien s'amusé avec elle, elle croyait vraiment qu'elle pourrait lui résister mais c'était faux, elle allait tomber amoureuse de lui. Il avait pensé à l'hypnotisé mais où serait vraiment le jeu dans cela ? _« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Ma douce Abigaël ! »_

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé, j'ai adoré l'écrire j'ai rigolé toute seule ahah ^^**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**De la confrontation entre Damon et Abigaël ?**

**De la réaction de Caroline ?**

**Que Caroline refuse de faire ce qu'Elena lui a demandé ?**

**De la conversation entre Rebekah et Abigaël ?**

**De la nouvelle ''confrontation'' entre Kol et Abigaël ?**

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plus et que j'ai bien respecté les personnages ? ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review pour dire ce qu'il va et ce qu'il ne pas et à poser des questions :* ^^ :)**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux ;)**


	14. Confrontation - Partie 2

**Bonjour cher lecteur et lectrice, j'ai eu un petit retard à cause d'un souci d'internet, voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux ^^**

**Lalichou : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews ^^  
Sa me fait plaisir que tu as aimé mon chapitre, entre Damon/Abigaël et Kol/Abigaël il y aura encore beaucoup de passage comme ça ;) J'espère que la suite te plairas toujours autant __ Xoxo :*_

**Dark Masta : **_Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que mon histoire continue à te plaire ^^  
Merci de répondre à mes questions, ça me fait plaisir __  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ;) Xoxo :*_

**Mane-jei : **_Merci beaucoup de ta review ^^  
J'ai bien rigolé en écrivant le passage Damon/Abigaël __  
Pour Abigaël, je ne vais pas répondre pour garder le suspense :) hihi  
D'accord, je ne sais pas encore si je vais en intégrer d'autres, comme j'écris mes chapitres au fur et à mesure ^^  
En tout cas, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Alors là je te dis Waouh, merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies pris du temps pour lire mon histoire et de commenter ! __  
Je suis rassurée que Kol soit comme la série et il ne va pas changer de sitôt ;-). Merci pour tes félicitations sur le personnage d'Abigaël, moi non plus je ne lis pas trop avec des personnages inventés et je ferais en sorte que le mien ne devienne pas une Mary-Sue, car je ne supporte pas ses personnages non plus :-)  
Pour les Originels tu ne vas pas être déçue car ils vont encore beaucoup se rapprochés avec Abigaël, et surtout avec Rebekah, car je l'adore :D  
Je ne compte pas m'arrêter surtout avec vos encouragements ;-)  
Pour Kol et Abigaël il faudra encore attendre car je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite, comme du quand et comment elle va savoir pour les vampires et compagnie, je sais je suis une sadique ahah :-D Pour Kol, comme dit le proverbe : A jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler :D mdr  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Xoxo :*_

**So-apple33 :** _Merci de ta review ^^ Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'es plus !^^  
J'adore aussi Caroline, mon histoire va aussi un peu se concentré sur Elle, enfin je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué mdr :P Je me suis régalé à écrire les passages de Damon et de Kol, comme tu l'as dit celui-ci va un peu (beaucoup lol) ramer mais je te laisse découvrir la suite, hihi ;)  
J'espère que mon chapitre te plaira, xoxo :*_

* * *

Kol Mickaelson observa Abigaël Davis jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'asseye en parlant avec Caroline Forbes. Le jeune Mickaelson repensa à une phrase de la brune. L'Originel se tourna vers sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils curieux **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Salvatore ? »  
**La blonde rigola en se tournant vers ses frères qui la regardaient curieux **« Il l'a insulté de naine alors elle lui a flanqué la porte en pleine figure ! »  
**Les frères Mickaelson se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire en imaginant Damon, se prenant une porte par ce petit bout de femme. Les Originels savaient qu'il avait pris un gros coup à son égo et que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, aucun des deux frères n'aimaient l'aîné Salvatore. L'hybride savait que Damon était impulsif et il se doutait qu'il allait sûrement se venger de la jolie brune.  
Kol, lui, tourna son regard sur Abigaël qui rigolait en buvant avec Caroline. L'Originel savait que la jeune femme avait du caractère et il n'était pas déçu. C'était une bonne chose à savoir qu'elle était susceptible et c'était une très très bonne chose que sa sœur et Abigaël soit amie, seulement il connaissait la réputation du frère de Stephen et il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il se mette entre Lui et la cousine de la Doppelgänger, quitte à se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Lui.

**« J'aurais voulu voir ça ! »  
**Kol regarda son frère qui avait commandé à boire toujours en rigolant, le jeune Mickaelson tira une chaise en regardant Rebekah qui le regardait méfiant **« De quoi d'autres avez-vous parlé ? »  
**La vampire soupira puis elle but une gorgée de son verre **« Rien qui te regarde ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson lui fit une moue boudeuse, qui agaça fortement sa sœur qui avait affreusement envie de le baffer **« Tu es une rabat-joie frangine ! »  
**Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel désespéré par son attitude enfantine, malgré ses 1 000 ans. Rebekah se tourna vers l'Hybride, qui avait suivi la conversation sans rien dire **« Tu as du nouveau ? »  
**Klaus soupira en croisant les bras et s'adossant à sa chaise **« Nan mes hybrides ont fouillés toutes la ville, ils n'ont rien trouvés ! »  
**Kol perdit sa moue boudeuse avec un sourire amusé en regardant son grand-frère provocateur **« On sait tous que tes hybrides sont des incapables ! »  
**Klaus le fusilla du regard **« Si j'étais toi je me tairais Kol ! »  
**Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et fit une légère pression **« Sinon quoi ?... Tu vas encore me planter une dague ?... Tu sais faire que ça ! »  
**L'hybride se leva à son tour en se dégageant de l'emprise de Kol, aucun des frères ne fit attention au soupir agacé de leur sœur.

Celle-ci en avait marre de leur guerre et qu'ils se disputent sans arrêt. Entre Klaus qui les dagué à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas content et Kol qui faisait tout pour l'énervé, elle n'en pouvait plus. Rebekah se tourna vers la table d'Abigaël qui écoutait Caroline en souriant.  
La blonde savait qu'elle avait trouvé une amie, bizarrement elle l'aimait bien et elle était très différente de cette garce d'Elena, elle avait beaucoup de répartie et elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait à Damon, depuis le temps qu'elle voulait lui faire rabâcher son caquet à celui-là.  
Cependant, l'Originel s'inquiétait avec le vampire en ville, ils devaient le trouver avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts, elle ne s'inquiétait pas des habitants de cette ville elle s'en fichait, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'Abigaël soit au milieu de tout ça, elle était gentille et ne méritait pas ça.

* * *

**Dès qu'Abigaël s'éloigna des Mickaelson :**

Abigaël n'en pouvait plus, elle ne supportait pas son sourire arrogant et prétentieux, qu'elle voulait lui faire ravaler. Quand il parlait sa voix était douce mais agaçante ainsi que charmeur et sa l'agaçait encore plus. Ses yeux noirs amusés et insistant l'énervait aussi. Tout l'énervait dans cet Homme. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait chez Lui dans ses yeux, comme avec Klaus. Elle claqua la bouteille qu'elle tenait un peu trop fort sur la table, qui fit légèrement sursauté Caroline qui fronça les sourcil tandis que son amie s'affala sur sa chaise **« Oula, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
**La brune se servit un verre ainsi qu'à la blonde à ses côtés **« Il m'énerve je ne peux pas le voir celui-là ! »  
**Caroline se retourna et sourit en voyant la cause de la colère d'Abigaël, puis se retourna vers Elle amusée **« Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça voyons ! »  
**La brune but une gorgé en regardant son amie qui souriait **« Arrête de sourire, je te verrais bien à ma place ! »  
**La blonde la regarda exaspéré ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel de la cousine d'Elena **« Ah ça va Caroline, pour le peu que j'ai croisé Klaus, il n'a pas l'air aussi agaçant que son stupide frère ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff croisa les bras en secouant ses boucles blondes **« Peut-être… Mais tu ne connais pas Klaus ! »**

Caroline pensa à celui-ci, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait du charme et du charisme. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ressentir le moindre sentiment pour Lui. C'était un hybride, il a voulu tuer Elena, il a tué Jenna et il a voulu la sacrifié pour ce stupide rituel, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné. La blonde mentirait si elle disait que ça ne lui faisait rien tous ses cadeaux et les dessins qu'il fait d'Elle, mais elle n'était pas à acheter, rien ne pourrait racheter tous ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Elle aimait Tyler bien qu'ils se soient éloignés depuis qu'il était devenu un hybride, et qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il était asservi à Klaus, ils avaient vécu tellement de choses que Klaus ne pouvait pas comprendre et qu'il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais. La belle blonde repensa à sa discussion avec Elena, elle ne voulait pas qu'Abigaël reparte car elle avait enfin retrouvé sa meilleur amie. Caroline croyait que Kol avait été juste curieux de la nouvelle en ville et qu'en voyant que ''son charme'' ne fonctionnait pas, il abandonnerait. Mais elle dut s'avouer qu'elle avait tort, et ça lui faisait peur de voir que l'Originel s'intéressé beaucoup trop à Elle. Caroline ne connaissait pas Kol et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait, elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il était capable. La fille du Sheriff savait juste qu'il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et qu'il n'avait pas peur de Klaus _« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à Abigaël ? » _Elle devait peut-être la convaincre de rentrer à Manhattan, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessé ou pire…

**« Forbes tu m'écoutes ? »  
**Cette dernière cligna des yeux, alors qu'Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel en souriant **« Excuse-moi Davis, j'étais dans mes pensées ! »  
**La belle brune rigola tout en se servant un nouveau verre **« J'ai bien remarqué, je suis sûr que tu pensais a séduisant Klaus ! »  
**Caroline but une gorgé de son verre en soupirant **« Il n'est pas séduisant ! »  
**Abigaël n'était pas dupe et avait bien vu que la blonde avait légèrement rougit, elle sourit amusé en posant sa tête sur sa main **« Tu as besoin de lunettes, il est canon Klaus ! »  
**Caroline se tourna vers sa meilleur amie avec un regard plein de sous-entendu, qui fit fronçait les sourcils à la cousine d'Elena tout en gardant son sourire **« Plus canon que Kol ? »  
**Abigaël la fusilla du regard en voyant son sourire amusé **« J'en connais beaucoup qui sont plus sexy que ce crétin ! »  
**La blonde se pencha pour regarder la brune dans les yeux **« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! »  
**Abigaël s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle entendit que quelqu'un tirait la chaise à ses côtés, elle tourna son regard et crut qu'elle allait faire un meurtre en croisant des yeux noirs amusés, elle vit ensuite Klaus qui tirait la chaise aux côtés de Caroline.  
Au grand damne d'Abigaël, ce fut Kol qui ouvrit la bouche en 1er toujours en la regardant avec un petit sourire en coin **« Re-bonjour mademoiselle pas intéressé... Deuxième tentative… Je peux t'offrir un verre ? »  
**Celle-ci soupira en le regardant puis elle lui fit ensuite un grand sourire et se rapprocha de Lui, pour être juste qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
Caroline était inquiète tandis que Klaus était amusé. Ce dernier adorait voir son petit frère se faire remballer par la jeune femme. Celle-ci frissonna légèrement en sentant le souffle du brun sur ses lèvres et fit un effort pour se concentrer uniquement sur ses yeux, elle se reprit et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle **« Et si je te proposais autre chose ? »  
**Elle put voir ses yeux s'illuminait et son sourire s'agrandir **« Ce que tu voudras Ma Douce ! »  
**Abigaël tourna la tête sans s'écarter du vampire pour autant, puis elle prit son verre et le posa devant Elle **« C'est moi qui t'offre un verre ! »  
**Caroline fronça les sourcils devant le petit jeu d'Abigaël, tandis que Klaus fut assez surpris de ce retournement de situation. Kol lui fit un grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches **« Avec plaisir, Love ! »  
**Celle-ci s'écarta et attrapa la bouteille. La brune vit le regard de Caroline mais n'y fit pas attention. Abigaël servit le verre sous le regard victorieux du jeune Mickaelson, puis posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le beau brun. Puis, la jolie brune lui tendit le verre et quand il allait le saisir, la main de la cousine d'Elena se dirigea au-dessus de la tête du vampire et elle inclina le verre lentement pour laisser le liquide coulait dans les cheveux de Kol, qui était surpris. Caroline et Klaus ne purent s'empêcher de se regarder abasourdis, la 1ère ne put s'empêcher de pouffer mais était tout de même inquiète, alors que Klaus rigola franchement.

Abigaël reposa le verre vide sur la table toujours yeux dans les yeux avec le jeune Mickaelson qui avait perdu son sourire, et elle put enfin définir la lueur dans les yeux du brun, qui était une pointe de folie et de désir. La brune se pencha avec un regard meurtrier **« Fous-moi la paix, car la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi gentille **_**mon chou**_** ! »  
**La Cousine d'Elena avait bien insisté sur le surnom, puis elle se leva et prit ses affaires en regardant Caroline **« Tu viens Caro je veux aller faire les magasins ! »  
**Et elle s'écarta de la table sans laisser le temps à la vampire de répondre pour se rendre dehors, et arrivait au parking elle pris une grande inspiration.

Abigaël repensa à son geste, elle était arrivée de bonne humeur au Grill grâce à Damon _« Faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose ! » _Elle croyait que rien ne pourrait l'énerver aujourd'hui. La brune était avec Caroline en train de parler de tout et de rien, elle avait parlé avec Rebekah et elle l'appréciait de plus en plus, mais ensuite il avait fallu que Kol se ramène au Grill avec son numéro de charme à deux franc cinquante, elle pensait que seul Damon pouvait la mettre en colère. Elle avait eu tort. Kol Mickaelson était idiot, arrogant et prétentieux mais elle devait avouer qu'il était malgré tout sexy, elle se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Elle ne perdait jamais rapidement son sang-froid, mais avec Damon et Lui elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Abigaël espérait que le frère de Rebekah lui ficherait la paix maintenant.

* * *

**Dès qu'Abigaël s'éloigna de la table :**

Kol était toujours assis en train de regarder le verre vide, il ne fit même pas attention à Caroline et Klaus qui le regardait hilare où à l'odeur de ses cheveux qui sentait le whisky. La jeune femme n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Le jeune Mickaelson s'était foutu de Damon pour la porte mais quand elle lui avait vidé le verre sur Lui devant tout le monde, il avait juste envie de lui faire payer cette humiliation. Seulement le vampire savait qu'il ne devait pas se montrer impulsif avec elle, il ne devait pas être surpris de son geste car il commençait à saisir son caractère, il devait se montrer subtil ce qui allait être dur, mais s'il la voulait il devait prendre sur Lui. Kol n'était pas du genre à abandonner, il aimait les filles avec du caractère et celle-là lui plaisait beaucoup, elle n'était pas comme les femmes qu'il avait eu et il l'avait senti dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Elle, lors de la soirée de la veille.

**« Bah alors petit frère, tu as perdu ta langue ? »  
**Ce dernier se reprit et lui fit un grand sourire en ignorant Caroline qui était toujours à la table, et qui rassemblait ses affaires **« Bien sûr que non Nik' !... C'était amusant ! »  
**Klaus s'apprêtait à répondre quand il vit la fille du Sheriff se levait brusquement en le dardant d'un regard noir **« Ne l'approche plus !... Jamais tu ne l'aura ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson se leva à son tour en enfilant sa veste en rigolant **« Tu connais le proverbe ?... Ne jamais dire jamais ! »  
**La blonde se rapprocha de l'Originel **« Je ferais en sorte que tu restes loin d'elle, quitte à lui faire quitter la ville ! »  
**Le vampire perdit son sourire en la regardant menaçant et se rapprochant à son tour, il jeta un coup d'œil à Klaus qui c'était levé avec un regard à en effrayé plus d'un, mais il l'ignora complètement **« Tu crois vraiment que cela servirait à quelque chose ?... Après tout, cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas retourné à New-York ! »  
**Caroline se pinça les lèvres.

La fille du Sheriff avait mal de l'avouer mais il avait raison, ça ne servirait à rien d'éloigner Abigaël car il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait en étant un vampire Originel, si Abigaël partait il serait capable de la suivre et personne ne pourrait la protégé là-bas, et Caroline ne pouvait pas quitter Mystic Falls.

Kol sourit vainqueur et provocateur en voyant la blonde devant Lui qui serra les poings encore plus énervé **« Tu peux faire ce que tu voudras, elle n'est pas idiote pour coucher avec Toi et encore moins pour tomber amoureuse d'un abruti dans ton genre ! »  
**A ses mots, elle s'éloigna en bousculant Kol et sans un regard pour Klaus qui l'a regardait admiratif.

Caroline sortit son téléphone devant la porte et envoya un message à Elena _**« Il faut que je te parle, viens chez Moi vers 19h, c'est à propos d'Abigaël ! Xoxo C' »**__  
_La fille du Sheriff sortit du Gril et vit sa meilleur amie appuyé sur sa voiture dans ses pensées.

Abigaël sursauta légèrement quand Caroline posa sa main sur son épaule, puis lui sourit en entrant dans sa voiture **« Allez en route, j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose ! »  
**La blonde acquiesça tout en entrant à son tour dans la sienne.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi se passa très bien. Les filles avaient fait les magasins. Caroline avait trouvé son bonheur mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour Abigaël, qui se trouva néanmoins 2/3 choses qui lui plaisaient après quelques recherches _« Il faudra que j'aille à Manhattan pour récupérer mes affaires ! »_

La jolie brune n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de faire les boutique excepté pendant les 2 ans qu'elle avait passés avec Chuck. A vrai dire, elle avait été beaucoup trop occupée pour s'occuper de chose que faisait la plupart des filles de son âge, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait grandi trop vite, elle avait oublié ce que signifié vraiment s'amusé depuis bien longtemps. Et elle était heureuse d'être revenue dans cette ville, de retrouvé Elena et Jeremy et d'avoir retrouvé son amitié avec Caroline et Matt. Même si elle aurait préféré de ne pas avoir à rencontrer cet idiot de Salvatore et ce crétin de Mickaelson. Caroline et Abigaël rentrèrent chacune de leurs côtés dès qu'elles eurent finis.  
Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, Abigaël croisa Elena qui sortait **« Tu vas où El' ? »  
**Sa cousine lui sourit en attrapant ses clefs de voiture **« Je dois voir Caroline pour un devoir du lycée ! »  
**La brune hocha la tête et contourna Elena pour monter les escaliers, sans un mot de plus.

La Doppelgänger fronça les sourcils en suivant sa cousine du regard. La brune se demandait de quoi Caroline voulait lui parler, et elle espérait que son amie avait réussi à convaincre sa cousine de quitter Mystic Falls et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était bizarre. Elena sortit de la maison pour se rendre chez Caroline.

Abigaël rentra dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires sur le lit. Elle rentra ensuite dans sa salle de bain et se déshabilla puis entra dans la douche, l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et elle soupira d'aise.  
Ses pensées dérivèrent sur un beau brun. Sa l'énervait de penser à Lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.

* * *

**Après que Caroline s'éloigna des Mickaelson :**

Les vampires Originels regardèrent la blonde s'éloignait. Kol rigola en secouant la tête, il grimaça quand il sentit du liquide sur sa joue, il s'essuya tandis que Klaus rigola **« Elle a raison, tu te fatigue pour rien avec Elle ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson regarda l'hybride avec un sourire provocateur **« Tu as bien aucune chance avec Caroline et je ne te dis rien ! »  
**Klaus perdit à moitié son sourire **« Sauf que moi je la connais, toi tu ne sais rien sur la cousine d'Elena !... Et elle a raison elle n'est pas idiote pour coucher avec Toi mon frère ! »  
**Kol se servit un verre de la bouteille qui était toujours sur la table **« Et Caroline est trop intelligente pour tomber amoureuse de toi **_**mon frère ! »  
**_A ses mots, Kol sortit du Grill après avoir fini son verre. Il se rendit près de sa voiture et alluma le contact et se dirigea vers le manoir.

Peut-être qu'il ne connaissait pas Abigaël, mais il s'en fichait il la laisserait tranquille pendant quelques jours le temps de l'observait et il reviendrait ensuite, cette fille l'obsédait alors qu'elle n'était ici que depuis 2 jours, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il se demandait si elle aurait réagi de la même manière si elle savait que c'était un vampire, et un des plus puissant qui soit. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de grand-chose mais elle serait terrifié devant lui, et c'est ce qui le faisait jubiler et arborait un sourire sadique quand il rentra dans sa chambre **« Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de la personne qui te fait avoir se sourire ! »**

Le jeune Mickaelson soupira devant la personne qui était allongée sur son lit avec un sourire charmeur **« Charlotte… Alors c'est toi ce fameux vampire ? »  
**C'était plus qu'une affirmation qu'une question. La dites Charlotte lui fit un grand sourire provocateur qui répondit à sa ''question''** « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
**Celle-ci se leva et s'approcha tel un prédateur de Kol, elle arriva devant lui et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, tout en passant sa main doucement sous sa veste **« Je suis là… Pour toi ! »  
**

* * *

**Voili Voilou, chapitre terminé, j'espère qu'ils vous a plus ^^**

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

**Les relations Abigaël/Originels ?**

**De la conversation entre les Mickaelson ?**

**De leur réaction par rapport à Abigaël et Damon ?**

**La conversation entre Caroline et Abigaël ?**

**Les pensées de Caroline à propos de Klaus ? Comme vous l'avez remarqué je compte faire un peu de Klaroline, dîtes moi si cela vous convient ^^**

**La conversation entre Kol et Abigaël ?**

**Et la confrontation Caroline/Kol ?**

**Ce que pense Abigaël de Kol et vice-versa ?**

**Personnages toujours bien respectés ?**

**Qui est Charlotte ? Quel peut bien être son lien avec Kol ? Représente t-elle un danger pour le Scooby-gang et Abigaël ? La réponse dans la suite de Jeux Dangereux ! ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et me dire ce qui vas et ce qui ne vas pas Xoxo ;) :***

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent et prennent le temps de commenter ^^**


	15. Danger en ville

**Bonjour cher lecteurs et lectrices, voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux, j'espère que la suite vous plairas ^^**

**Lalichou : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews ! ^^ C'est l'un de mes passages préférés de ce chapitre :)  
L'amitié entre Rebekah et Abigaël va beaucoup se développer au fil des chapitres, je te rassure ^^__  
Pour Charlotte, tu auras ta réponse maintenant et j'espère que mon chapitre te plairas, Xoxo :*_

**Mane-jei : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ^^  
Te voilà servie voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ :-D Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci de ta review !^^  
Moi je ne lui en veux pas du tout car ils sont tous magnifique dans cette famille, excepté Finn qui n'est pas très beau, enfin c'est mon avis perso et je ne critique les goûts de personne ;)  
Kol ne s'y attendait pas mais il n'était pas très surpris non plus, et ce n'est pas terminé ahah :-D Moi aussi je me suis amusé à l'écrire ;-)  
Pour Charlotte t'aura ta réponse dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Xoxo :*_

* * *

Kol Mickaelson regarda la jeune femme devant lui. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours les même cheveux bouclés bruns très clair qui lui arrivait aux épaules, des yeux bleus avec une légère pointe de gris, elle était toujours habillée de façon provocatrice, elle portait un pantalon noir en cuir avec des bottes à talons aiguille haute, et un débardeur qui faisait ressortir ses formes plus que généreuse, tout homme serait en extase en regardant cette femme, ce qui n'était pas le cas du vampire.  
L'Originel avait rencontrée Charlotte à la Nouvelle-Orléans à la fin du 18ème siècle, elle était déjà devenue un vampire depuis 2 siècles environ, elle était rapidement tombée sous le charme du jeune Mickaelson, ce qui n'avais pas surpris celui-ci. Vu qu'il était parfait. Il s'était ennuyé alors il avait passé du temps avec elle, se nourrissant et tuant les personnes qui se trouvés sur leur chemin et couchant ensemble. Cependant, le vampire Originel s'était vite lassé d'elle comme toutes les autres, et avait quitté la ville sans prévenir. Quand il était revenu, il avait appris qu'elle était partie à sa recherche et bien sûr il s'en moquait complètement, et c'est là qu'il s'est fait poignardé par Klaus, encore une fois.

Charlotte était une fille possessive et jalouse. La brune se moquait comme lui de la vie des humains. Elle manipulait tous ceux qu'elle pouvait et tuer tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Charlotte était aussi très capricieuse et voulait toujours avoir plus de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir. C'était une Katherine n°2, même si celle-ci était beaucoup plus amusante. Kol savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais elle n'avait pas intérêt de rester en ville.

Kol enleva les mains de la femme qui étaient maintenant sous son t-shirt **« Je dois prendre une douche, alors sors d'ici ! »  
**Charlotte fut surprise de sa réaction mais se reprit très vite quand elle le vit enlevé sa veste, et reprit son sourire provocateur et aguicheur en se déplaçant devant lui à vitesse vampirique **« Tu ne veux pas qu'on l'a prenne à deux ?... Je me souviens de ce que tu aimes ! »  
**Le vampire commença à perdre patience **« Tu sais ce qui ce passe quand on insiste trop avec moi ! »  
**Charlotte ne souriait plus et lui fit une mine boudeuse, dans l'espoir qu'il craque **« Je te connais plus que tu le crois, et je sais comment te faire craquer ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Charlotte soupira en le regardant s'éloigner.

Le jeune Mickaelson se déshabilla en pensant à Charlotte. Kol ricana amusé, elle croyait le connaître juste après quoi ? Deux semaines ensemble ? C'était faux. Elle croyait qu'il ne la tuerait pas mais elle avait tort. Le vampire n'avait pas envie de se fatigué avec elle, il avait des choses plus importante à penser. S'il le fallait il laisserait le soin à Rebekah de se débarrasser d'elle. Celle-ci n'aimait pas Charlotte et cela l'arrangeait bien.

Le vampire rentra sous la douche et se posta sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur une jolie brune, il se demandait bien comment il allait bien pouvoir la mettre dans son lit. Abigaël ne le laissait pas se rapprocher d'elle, il devait s'avouer que ça allait être difficile de briser sa carapace, pour ensuite la briser elle. Kol savait que ça pouvait être plus simple avec l'aide de Rebekah, mais il savait aussi que celle-ci n'accepterais jamais de lui donner un petit coup de main. Elle avait une certaine amitié avec la cousine d'Elena qui le dépassait. Comme lui, elles ne se connaissaient à peine mais elles étaient déjà proches. Il serra les poings en repensant qu'elle avait même salué Klaus, alors qu'elle c'était contenté de lui versé du whisky sur lui. Mais il devait avouer que sa le faisait rire, elle avait de la répartie et elle ne se laissait pas faire et il aimait ça parce sa allait être encore plus amusant de la faire souffrir _« Le vrai jeu commence maintenant !... Tu ne vas pas me résister ma douce Abigaël ! »_

Le vampire Originel sortit de la douche après quelques minutes, il enroula ensuite une serviette autour de ses hanches et une autour de son cou. Kol sortit de la pièce et s'arrêta quand il vit Charlotte allongeait sur son lit en sous-vêtement, tout en le regardant avec envie et un sourire joueur **« Tu es toujours de meilleur humeur après une bonne douche ! »  
**Kol sourit car elle croyait toujours tout savoir.  
Il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, il était tout simplement frustré. Frustré de la résistance d'Abigaël Davis, il lui ferait ressentir du désir pour lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le vampire sortit de ses pensées lorsque la femme se leva et se rapprocha de lui lentement **« Tu as besoin de te détendre ! »  
**Kol ne dit rien et la laissa lui enlever sa serviette autour de sa nuque, elle lui caressa lentement ses abdos en se léchant la lèvre supérieur **« Ce corps m'avait tellement manqué ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson sourit en coin tandis qu'elle descendit sa main pour défaire sa serviette autour de ses hanches.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Kol la prit par les hanches et ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit **« Ne parles plus Charlotte ! »  
**L'Originel était sur la brune et il lui arracha ses sous-vêtements sans ménagement, ce qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde la jeune femme qui gémit quand il lui embrassa le cou. Le Mickaelson remonta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sauvagement et sans envie ce que ne remarqua pas Charlotte. Kol força le passage de ses lèvres pour approfondir leur baiser. La vampire gémit entre ses lèvres tout en se tortillant sous le vampire qui grogna, celui-ci s'écarta mais ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas la peau de Charlotte, qui gémissait son prénom quand il lui mordilla le cou.

Kol se surprit à vouloir que ça soit Abigaël sous lui. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, toucher sa belle peau tandis qu'elle gémirait son prénom dans un soupir d'extase, la sentir frissonner de tous ce qu'il lui ferait, lui faire connaître des plaisirs qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Bien sûr, il avait surtout envie de percer son cou de ses crocs pour aspirer ce délicieux nectar qui coulait en elle, la sentir se débattre sous lui pour rester en vie, voir la terreur dans ses yeux vert lorsqu'elle verrait ses veines sous ses yeux qui devenaient rouges, mais le meilleur sera quand elle le suppliera de lui laisser la vie sauve, et qu'il lui annoncera que ça sera que le début de son long calvaire.

Kol sortit de ses pensées quand il vit que Charlotte le regardait en fronçant les sourcils énervé **« C'est qui cette garce ? »  
**Les yeux du brun s'assombrirent.

Charlotte l'agaçait car elle oubliait souvent qu'il était un Originel et qu'il pouvait lui arracher le cœur en un instant. Si elle le connaissait vraiment elle saurait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre des grand airs avec Lui, car ça ne se finissait jamais bien pour humain, vampire ou Loups-garous. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tuer dès qu'il l'avait vu dans sa chambre.

Le jeune Mickaelson lui fit un sourire très faussement désolé. Il se disait qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration et Charlotte fera très bien l'affaire. Le vampire reprit ses caresses sur ses hanches et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit en fracas **« On a retrouvé le v… »  
**La voix s'arrêta net.

Kol grogna en se retournant sur sa chère sœur qui ne savait pas frapper aux portes, tandis que Charlotte souriait car Rebekah ne l'avait pas vue.  
Celle-ci c'était détourné écœuré de la scène devant elle.  
Le jeune Mickaelson se leva et attrapa la serviette pour l'enrouler autour de ses hanches **« Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à frapper aux portes Bekah' ! »  
**Celle-ci grogna en levant les yeux au ciel **« Après ça, je vais frapper à toutes les portes crois-moi !... Mais au lieu de t'envoyer en l'air avec une de tes catins, Klaus a du nouveau sur le vampire en ville ! »  
**Son frère allait répondre mais Charlotte le devança avec une voix provocante et faussement choquée «** Je suis loin d'être une catin ma chère Rebekah ! »  
**La blonde oublia la scène qu'elle avait vu un instant plutôt, et plaqua la vampire brune contre le mur à vitesse vampirique, se fichant que celle-ci soit toujours nue.  
Rebekah lui enserra la gorge en la regardant d'un air mauvais. Charlotte ne souriait plus et haleta dû au manque d'air, elle enroula ses mains autour des poignets de la blonde Originel **« Oh que si !... Tu n'es qu'une sale garce et une salope !... Et si Klaus ne voulait pas te parler je t'arracherais le cœur maintenant ! »  
**Le frère de Rebekah grimaça en continuant à s'habiller **« Pas dans ma chambre, je veux qu'elle reste nickel ! »  
**Rebekah lui répondit toujours ses yeux haineux posé sur Charlotte, qui avait perdit son assurance à la remarque de l'homme qu'elle aimait **« Tu ne l'auras jamais ! »  
**Kol haussa les épaules et sorti de la chambre _« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »_

La blonde regarda Charlotte puis la lâcha **« Tu n'as pas intérêt de rester en ville, et habille toi tu ne ressembles à rien ! »  
**Rebekah se détourna du vampire qui serra les dents **« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »  
**L'Originel se retourna haineuse et en plissant les yeux **« Dégage de la ville ou je t'étripe avant de t'arracher la tête ! »**  
Et la jeune Mickaelson sortie à son tour.

Charlotte serra les poings en se demandant de qui pouvait bien parler Kol et Rebekah, surtout en l'ignorant complètement. Le jeune Mickaelson ne lui avait même pas jeté un seul regard, elle le trouvait changé et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.  
La vampire se rhabilla et sortie de la chambre de l'Originel qu'elle aimait pour se rendre au salon, où se trouvait la fratrie Mickaelson.

Klaus parlait au téléphone et avait une conversation assez mouvementé. Kol était assis sur le canapé un verre de bourbon à la main et son téléphone dans l'autre. Rebekah la regardait énervé et une envie meurtrière dans les yeux.

L'hybride raccrocha et tourna son regard vers Charlotte qui sourit non impressionné, ce qu'elle laissait croire évidemment. Il plissa les yeux **« C'est toi qui as tué cette femme ? »  
**La vampire haussa ses épaules toujours en souriant **« Oui et j'étais fatigué pour cacher le corps ! »  
**Klaus se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, énervé par son air insouciant **« La prochaine fois évite ça si tu ne veux pas le regretté ! »  
**Rebekah réagit au quart de tour en le regardant méchamment **« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, car c'est hors de question qu'elle reste ici ! »  
**Charlotte lui sourit contente et amusé **« Je croyais que l'on était amie tu me vexe **_**Bekah'**_** ! »  
**Celle-ci s'approcha à quelques centimètre de la femme.

Kol releva la tête et regarda l'échange plus qu'amusé, tandis que Klaus soupira. Lui non plus n'aimait pas Charlotte, il se fichait qu'elle tue des gens tant qu'ils ne trouvent pas de lien entre lui et cette pimbêche sa lui allait, et il n'empêcherait pas Rebekah de la tuer.

**« Tu n'as pas intérêt de m'appeler ainsi toi ! »  
**Charlotte rigola ce qui énerva encore plus la blonde Originel. Cette dernière cassa une chaise à vitesse vampirique, puis elle planta le bout de bois dans la poitrine de la brune qui poussa un cri de douleur. La blonde sourit en tournant très lentement le bout de bois, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Charlotte serra les dents et elle se serait écroulée si Rebekah ne la retenait pas par le bras **« La prochaine fois il sera dans ton cœur, pétasse ! »  
**A ses mots, la blonde Originel sortie de la pièce en laissant le pieu dans la poitrine de ''l'amie '' de son frère, qui tomba à genoux.

Kol soupira et se leva du canapé et s'agenouilla près de la vampire, il tira un coup sec le pieux improvisé de sa poitrine qui fit gémir Charlotte. Le jeune Mickaelson la releva doucement **« Viens on va aller trouver quelqu'un, tu n'as pas l'air en pleine forme ! »  
**La vampire le darda d'un regard noir avant d'aller se changer.

Kol la regarda monter les escaliers et soupira. Il se retourna vers Klaus, qui se retenait de rire en regardant son frère **« Tu devrais la tuer avant qu'elle ne la croise ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson haussa les épaules et se rassit sur le canapé en attendant Charlotte **« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste besoin d'Elle pour me distraire pendant quelques jours !... Après je me débarrasserais d'elle ! »  
**L'Hybride Originel fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras et regardant son frère qui arborait un sourire mesquin **« Tu comptes faire quoi mon frère ? »  
**Celui-ci lui fit son sourire agaçant **« Si je te le dis ça ne vas pas être amusant ! »  
**Klaus soupira et secoua la tête désespéré et se retourna pour sortir du manoir **« Tu me désespère Kol !... Fais ce que tu veux tant que vous ne faîtes pas traîner de cadavre partout ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson entendit la porte claquait et Charlotte se montra.

La brune portait un débardeur rouge et un pantalon en cuir noir, avec des chaussures compensé noir. Elle portait une veste en cuir noir. En la regardant attentivement, il la trouvait banale et pas intéressante, il c'était vraiment ennuyé pour être avec elle pendant 2 semaines.

La vampire le regarda avec un sourire en coin, semblant avoir oublié l'incident avec Rebekah ce qui l'arrangeait pour pouvoir se changer les idées.

Les deux vampires sortirent du manoir et se dirigèrent à vitesse vampirique en ville, pour trouver quelqu'un à se mettre sous les crocs. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur un banc pour observer les passants mais personne ne leur convenaient.  
Charlotte continuait à regarder les habitants de Mystic Falls. Tandis que quelqu'un attira le regard de Kol.

L'Originel fit un sourire en coin en apercevant Abigaël. Celle-ci était devant le magasin de chaussures de Mystic Falls et avec son téléphone à l'oreille. Elle était exactement pareil que quand il l'avait vu au Grill quelques heures plus tôt, et sa frustration revient en repensant à ses échanges avec la belle brune.  
Le jeune Mickaelson se concentra pour entendre sa conversation **« Je ne sais pas encore quand ! »  
**Kol souris, il était content qu'elle reste en ville _**« Tu me passes un coup de téléphone, on préparera une petite fête ! »**_  
La belle brune sourit en se tournant vers la vitrine. L'Originel put voir Caroline Forbes qui n'arrivait pas à se décidé entre 3 paires**« Oui ne t'inquiète pas frangin, sûrement dimanche je n'ai rien d'autres à faire ! »**  
Le vampire put entendre son frère rigolait _**« Tu fais jamais rien le dimanche ! »  
**_Abigaël sourit en levant les yeux au ciel **« Parce qu'il y a rien à faire le dimanche !... Je vais te laisser car Caroline viens enfin de choisir une paire de chaussures ! »  
**A ses mots, Caroline passa sa tête hors de la boutique avec un sourire désolé mais amusé **« Je paye et on peut aller manger quelque chose ! »  
**La cousine de la Doppelgänger hocha la tête en rigolant, tandis que la fille du Sheriff se rendit à la caisse en secouant ses boucles blonde _**« Appel-moi si tu as besoin petite sœur !... Je t'aime ! »  
**_Abigaël sourit **« D'accord grand-frère, je t'aime aussi ! »  
**Et elle raccrocha.

**« Celle-là à l'air pas mal ! »  
**Kol regarda la femme à ses côtés, qui avait posé son regard sur la brune qui était maintenant adossé à sa voiture. Le vampire fit un gros effort pour ne pas lui arracher la tête devant tout le monde, car il savait que son frère le tuerais alors il se contenta de faire un sourire forcé **« Non, elle n'est pas du tout intéressante ! »  
**Charlotte fronça les sourcils, elle l'avait observé et elle avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas lâché cette fille des yeux, la vampire ressentie sa jalousie montait **« Mais cette fille est à mon goût ! »  
**La femme à côté de l'Originel regarda une jeune femme brune qui était passé devant Abigaël. Charlotte devait avouer qu'elle était assez jolie et qu'elle avait très certainement bon goût, elle se lécha la lèvre supérieur avec envie. Charlotte oublia sa rancune, l'excitation prenant le dessus **« Alors allons-y ! »  
**Kol rigola tandis que Charlotte s'éloigna en direction de la brune qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

L'Originel regarda une dernière fois Abigaël, qui attendait tranquillement Caroline en étant sur son téléphone. Kol la vit se retourner et il s'en alla rejoindre rapidement Charlotte, avant que la cousine de la Doppelgänger ne le voye.

La jeune femme brune tourna dans une ruelle et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Kol était au bout de la ruelle adossé au mur, il écoutait les pas de l'humaine qui se rapprochait. Quand il en déduisit qu'elle était assez proche il entra dans la ruelle, et il bouscula la jeune femme qui renversa son sac au sol. Celle-ci soupira en se baissant pour ramasser ses affaires **« Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais ! »  
**Le vampire se baissa pour ''l'aider'' et il lui fit un sourire en coin charmeur **« Ce n'est rien ma… »**  
Il s'arrêta net quand il croisa des yeux verts. L'Originel vit la cousine d'Elena à la place de la vraie jeune femme, et c'est ses lèvres qu'il vit bouger avec sa voix haineuse **« Jamais tu ne m'auras, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! »**  
Et sans réfléchir, il plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur.

Cette dernière fut surprise mais fut vite terrifiée lorsqu'elle vit son visage vampirique et ses dents s'allongeaient. Sans attendre, il planta ses crocs dans son cou et prit tout son temps pour boire ce qui la maintenait en vie. La jeune femme se débâtit ce qui ne servait à rien car le vampire la maintenait fermement, elle essaya de crier mais il avait posé sa main sur sa bouche. Kol savoura chaque goutte qui coulait dans sa gorge **« Laisse-moi en un peu quand même ! »  
**L'Originel s'écarta du cou de la jeune femme qui tremblait. Le jeune Mickaelson regarda un instant Charlotte qui le regardait les bras croisés avec les yeux plissés. Le vampire plongea à nouveau sur le cou de sa victime qui n'avait plus la force de se débattre. La vampire fut vexée de son manque de réaction et s'approcha de lui et s'apprêtait à l'écarté de l'humaine, mais il tendit le bras pour l'attraper par le cou et qu'elle ne s'approche pas. Charlotte essaya de se débattre mais elle ne put rien faire.

La vampire ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec Kol. Dès qu'il avait croisée les yeux de la brune, il c'était jeté sur elle. Pourtant elle lui avait juste demandé s'il allait bien. Charlotte avait senti sa colère et sa frustration, cela l'énervait et elle était presque sûre que c'était à cause de la fille de tout à l'heure, qui était devant le magasin. Si c'était ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale pour que Kol Mickaelson s'intéresse à elle ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand le jeune Mickaelson lâcha la brune qui tomba au sol, vidé de son sang. Kol desserra sa prise sur le cou de Charlotte puis il la lâcha complètement.

L'Originel regarda le corps pensif, il adorait le goût de son sang mais il n'était pas satisfait. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il voulait jouer avec elle avant de la tuer, mais quand il avait croisé ses yeux vert il avait simplement perdu tout contrôle de lui-même, et il détestait ça : Ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

Sans prévenir, Kol s'en alla à vitesse vampirique en laissant Charlotte en plan, qui vit rouge. La vampire regarda le corps et soupira _« Si je la laisse là… Klaus va me tuer, j'en suis certaine ! » _Charlotte pris le corps et alla l'enterré de la forêt, avant de se trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à tuer.

Kol Mickaelson rentra au manoir après quelques heures et claqua la porte violemment **« Tu la casse tu la repaye ! »  
**Le vampire soupira en entendant la voix en colère de Klaus. Le jeune Mickaelson traversa le salon sans un mot et sans un regard pour son frère.

Klaus fut surpris du comportement de son jeune frère, il entendit la porte claquait encore plus violemment que la porte d'entrée. L'hybride soupira et fronça les sourcils en se servant un verre de bourbon. Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup, même s'il avait des doutes sur la raison de son comportement. Il était certain que son frère avait une belle brune en tête. L'hybride voyait bien que la cousine de la Doppelgänger l'intéresser, surtout parce qu'elle l'avait envoyé balader et qu'elle ne semblait pas être sous le charme du jeune Mickaelson. Klaus avait bien rigolé lorsqu'elle lui avait renversé le verre sur ses cheveux, il aurait dû immortaliser ce moment.

L'hybride repensa à sa relation avec une belle blonde, elle aussi lui résister et il adorait ça. Klaus aimait les filles avec du caractère tout comme Kol. Caroline n'avait pas peur de lui et elle lui avait montré bien desfois, c'est ce qui faisait qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner. Il sait qu'il avait fait des choses horribles, mais c'était pour protéger sa famille de leur abominable père, il voulait rompre sa malédiction pour devenir plus puissant face à Mickael et créer des hybrides pour se protéger. Il aimait ses frères et sœur même s'il les poignardés, ils étaient et resteraient sa famille. Il voulait Caroline parce qu'elle était différente de toute les femmes qu'il avait connue. Même Tatia ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. La fille du Sheriff disait qu'ils n'étaient pas pareils mais c'était faux, car ils feraient tout et n'importe quoi pour leurs proches.

Klaus ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer entre Kol et Abigaël, mais sa risquait d'être passionnant. Jamais il n'avait vu son jeune frère se mettre dans ses états pour une femme. Abigaël avait autant de caractère que Caroline et elle ne manquait pas de répartie, et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il aimait bien la cousine d'Elena.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était en ville et elle avait déjà retourné la tête à Kol. L'hybride s'inquiétait tout de même car son frère de vampire avait toujours eu le caractère le plus dur de la fratrie. L'Originel savait que Kol n'allait pas abandonner son envie d'avoir la brune, il avait bien vu qu'il était énervé mais surtout frustré et il le comprenait car il ressentait la même chose avec Caroline. La différence entre les frères c'est que Klaus savait où qu'il se dirigeait avec la blonde, mais Kol ne connaissait pas la brune. Klaus avait un pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer et qu'aucun d'eux n'en sortira indemne.

* * *

**Voilàà chapitre fini ! ^^**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ?**

**Que pensez-vous de Charlotte et de ses passages, ainsi que de sa relation avec Kol ?**

**Du passage Rebekah/Charlotte et Klaus/Charlotte ?**

**De l'altercation entre Rebekah et Charlotte ?**

**Des pensées de Kol pour Abigaël ?**

**De ce qui pense de l'amitié Rebekah/Abigaël ?**

**Du passage entre Charlotte et Kol ?  
Bien sûr les passages comme ça seront toujours simple sans vulgarité ^^**

**Le petit passage entre Kol et Klaus ?**

**Du passage quand Kol aperçoit Abigaël à la boutique ?**

**Que pensez-vous du passage avec la jeune femme et que Kol voyait Abigaël à sa place ?**

**De ce que pensent Kol et Charlotte et leur réaction d'après ?**

**La tempête Kol au manoir ?**

**Et de ce que pense Klaus de Caroline et de la ''relation'' Kol/Abigaël ?**

**J'ai toujours bien respecté les personnages ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne vas pas ! Xoxo ;)**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux ^^ :***


	16. Amitié naissante

**Bonjour, voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère que la suite vous plairas et que cela vous donnera envie de laisser des reviews ^^**

**Merci pour vos encouragements et Bonne lecture :-) ^^**

**Lalichou : **_Merci de ta review ^^  
Vaudrait mieux oui mais bon suspense ! ;)  
Pour Kol tu verras dans la suite de mon histoire ^^  
Je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle te plaît toujours autant __  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Megane : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews ^^  
Oh oui et je pense qu'elle n'a pas fini de t'énervé ;) Pour ce qu'elle va faire tu verras dans la suite de mon histoire ahah ^^  
Pour Charlotte, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit :-D  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours ^^ Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
Personne n'aime Charlotte et je les comprends elle m'énerve aussi lol et tu verras dans la suite ce qui va se passer je garde le suspense mouahahah ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**So-apple33 : **_Merci pour tes reviews ^^  
Ahah j'en étais sûr, personne l'aime hihi lol ;-) Et ouais notre cher Kol est en train de perdre son si précieux contrôle ! A ton avis, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? ^^  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Du côté de Kol :**

3 jours étaient passés depuis le retour de Charlotte, et celle-ci ne se faisait plus remarquée par Rebekah au bonheur de l'Originel.

Kol était dans son lit couché sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête en regardant en l'air. Le vampire posa un instant ses yeux sur Charlotte qui dormait toujours à ses côtés, dos à lui. Le jeune Mickaelson se remit à la contemplation de son plafond.

Kol repensa à ses 3 derniers jours, il avait ou plutôt essayé d'évacuer sa frustration avec la brune.  
Le vampire n'avait pas revu Abigaël depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu devant la boutique de chaussures.  
Pendant les 3 jours, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à un moyen de s'approcher de la cousine d'Elena sans qu'elle ne l'envoie sur les roses, ou qu'elle lui renverse quelque chose dessus, ce qu'il ne savait pas gagner. Mais il était persévérant et il lui fallait plus que ça pour le décourager et qu'il doive en fin de compte l'hypnotisé.

Le jeune Mickaelson l'avait beaucoup observé pendant ses jours où qu'il n'était pas avec Charlotte. Le vampire avait pu voir sa grande amitié avec Caroline et Matt.

Kol avait remarqué qu'Abigaël et la sorcière Bennett n'était pas très proche, cependant il avait vu dans leurs yeux respectifs qu'elles éprouvaient beaucoup de respect l'une envers l'autre.

Le vampire avait vu qu'entre la cousine d'Elena et Lockwood c'était tendus, et qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas énormément et qu'ils s'ignoraient, ce qui le faisait sourire. Mais il ne c'était pas arrêter sur ça, car il avait bien vu les regards désespérés d'Abigaël en les regardant ce bécoter qui lui donner envie de vomir à lui. Quand Caroline avait remarqué le regard de son amie elle soupira mais il la vit rougir légèrement.

Kol avait été très attentif en voyant que la brune était devenue assez proche de Stephen ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Damon. Le vampire c'était bien amusé à écouter les piques qu'ils se lançaient, les deux voulant toujours avoir le dernier mot. L'Originel avait compté une égalité mais il avait bien vu que quand Abigaël ou Damon voulaient répondre par moment ils ne disaient rien à cause des regards de la Doppelgänger.

Le vampire avait surpris une conversation intéressante entre Caroline et Elena. La blonde avait tout raconté de son échange entre eux, et la Doppelgänger avait été assez intelligente pour prendre la décision de faire rester Abigaël à Mystic Falls, car elles savaient qu'il ferait ce qu'il avait dit, et qu'ils pouvaient la ''protéger'' enfin ils croyaient qu'ils le pourraient. Il avait beau être un psychopathe il tenait toujours parole. L'Originel se traita un instant d'idiot, il aurait dû se taire avec Caroline et la laisser convaincre Abigaël de retourner à Manhattan pour la suivre, sa aurait été un peu plus facile d'avoir la jolie brune sans ces gamins qui la surveillait.

_Flash-back_

_Les amis étaient tranquillement en train de bavarder de tout et de rien. Après une énième dispute entre Abigaël et Damon, celui-ci c'était éloigné avec Stephen pour aller racheter de la boisson, c'était surtout un prétexte pour s'éloigner de la cousine d'Elena qui l'énervait et qu'il avait envie de lui briser la nuque. L'aîné Salvatore cherchait toujours une douce vengeance contre la brune, qui lui ferait réfléchir à deux doigts avant de s'en prendre à lui. Tyler quant à lui, il était partie après un coup de fil urgent de sa mère qui avait besoin d'un service important, sûrement concernant la fête que les Mickaelson allait organiser pour présenter leur famille officiellement._

_Les filles étaient tranquillement sur la nappe avec Matt, enfin… __**« Non mais j'en ai marre de cet abruti ! »  
**__Elena lui fit un regard réprobateur __**« Ignore-le ! »  
**__Sa cousine la regarda exaspéré __**« Tu lui aurais pas dit de venir ça aurait été le mieux pour nous tous ! »  
**__Caroline renchérit en croisant ses bras __**« Abigaël a raison, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il est là ! »  
**__Elena soupira en les regardants tours à tour __**« Je sais que vous ne le supportez pas, mais je voulais passer une journée sans soucis avec tout le monde ! »  
**__Matt changea de sujet en voyant Abigaël s'apprêtait à répondre, il ne voulait pas assister encore à une dispute __**« Il y a un vendeur de crêpes, vous en voulez ? »  
**__Abigaël oublia un instant l'aîné Salvatore et se leva précipitamment __**« Moi oui, j'aiiime les crêpes ! »  
**__Le Quaterback leva les yeux au ciel amusé et regarda ses amies __**« Caroline ? Elena ? »  
**__La blonde fit un sourire en se léchant les lèvres __**« Crêpes au Nutella avec supplément de chantilly ! »  
**__Matt secoua la tête amusé et regarda la Doppelgänger __**« Moi ça sera juste au sucre ! »  
**__Matt et Abigaël se rendirent au camion en rigolant et chahutant comme des enfants._

_La fille du Sheriff se tourna vers la brune inquiète et curieuse __**« Tu as réfléchie à ce que tu voulais faire ? »  
**__Elena continuait à fixer sa cousine et elle soupira sachant de quoi la blonde lui parler __**« Je serais idiote d'ignorer ce que Kol a dit ! »  
**__La blonde se tourna vers la Doppelgänger __**« Donc tu veux qu'elle reste à Mystic Falls ? »  
**__L'aîné Gilbert regarda la fille du Sheriff inquiète mais résigné __**« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Care' !... Si elle quitte la ville, Kol la suivra et je préfère la savoir ici avec nous, que toute seule avec lui ! »  
**__Caroline soupira à son tour en arrachant une poignée d'herbes, Elena fronça les sourcils __**« Tu devrais être contente, elle va rester ! »  
**__La fille de Sheriff la regarda sidéré en entendant dans sa voix de la jalousie et de la reproche __**« Je suis heureuse car elle m'avait manqué !... Mais je ne peux ignorer qu'elle est en danger ici… Kol s'intéresse à elle pour je-ne-sais-qu'elle-raison… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlé à ces foutus histoires de vampire !...D'un côté je regrette qu'elle soit venue parce qu'elle ne les aurait jamais rencontrés et ne serait pas en danger !... Et je n'aime pas lui mentir, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui dire ! »  
**__La Doppelgänger baissa les yeux en soupirant __**« Moi aussi je le voudrais… Et je ferais tout pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas d'eux ! »  
**__Caroline soupira et Elena la regarda __**« Je suis sûr qu'elle se doute qu'on lui cache quelque chose ! »  
**__La cousine d'Elena regarda sa cousine qui rigolait avec Matt, qui faisait des grands gestes. Elena n'était pas idiote pour faire partir Abigaël, surtout pas après que Kol a dit à Caroline qu'il irait à Manhattan, elle serait complètement débile de ne pas prendre cela en considération. Elle préférait qu'elle soit là avec eux pour avoir un œil sur Elle que de la laisser aux mains de Kol.  
Elena Gibert fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand Matt et Abigaël arrivèrent avec leurs crêpes. Damon et Stephen arrivèrent peu de temps après, et Tyler les rejoint dès qu'il eut fini avec sa mère. L'après-midi se passa bien excepter quelques échanges haineux entre Damon et Abigaël. _

Kol repensa à Charlotte, le vampire avait bien vu qu'elle l'observait attentivement et il se doutait qu'elle savait qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête et qu'elle était jalouse. Le vampire s'en fichait comme de l'an 40, mais si elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues avec la brune il ne hésiterait pas et s'en débarrasserais. Mais pour le moment il s'amusait bien avec elle, même si sa l'énervait de ne pouvoir tuer personne, mais il oubliait un peu sa frustration avec la vampire même s'il aurait préféré être avec la cousine de la Doppelgänger.

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël se réveilla bizarrement de bonne humeur avec un grand sourire. Elle repensa à ses 3 derniers jours, elle était contente de ne pas avoir croisé Kol Mickaelson et d'avoir passé du temps avec ses amis même s'il y avait ce con de Damon Salvatore. La brune savait qu'il ne lui avait pas pardonné de lui avoir claqué la porte en pleine figure, mais elle s'en foutait complètement parce qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas s'excusé, car c'est lui qui l'avait cherché en premier. La jeune femme avait vu les regards assassins qu'il lui lancé et qu'elle avait juste répondu par un sourire moqueur et un clin d'œil provocateur. Bien sûr ils c'étaient lancer des piques aussi pires les unes que les autres, il c'était seulement arrêter quand Elena en avait vraiment assez, mais aucun des deux ne s'était excusé. Caroline, Matt et Bonnie avait beaucoup rigolé à leur confrontation.

Abigaël appréciait beaucoup Stephen qui était opposé à son frère, il était calme, posé et se soucier beaucoup des autres. La brune ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi Elena se sentait attirée par Damon et qu'elle n'était plus avec le cadet Salvatore. C'était un mec que toutes les filles aimeraient avoir. Abigaël lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était plus avec sa cousine et il lui avait juste dit qu'il se doutait qu'elle était confuse dans ses sentiments pour Damon. La brune voulait en savoir plus mais Elena était arrivée. La jeune femme était sûre qu'il y avait autre chose et que c'était peut-être à cause de ça qu'ils n'aimaient pas les Mickaelson. Abigaël repensa à Klaus, à son frère et à sa sœur et aux paroles de ses amis _« ''C'est un psychopathe, il est dangereux'' ''Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de la famille Mickaelson, ce ne sont pas des gens biens'' ''_ _Ils nous ont fait du mal, ce ne sont pas des personnes digne de confiance'' »_ Abigaël Davis était encore plus décidé à tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

Abigaël avait été désespéré en voyant Caroline et Tyler se bécoté, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver. La jeune femme avait été au courant de la façon qu'il avait traité la sœur de Matt et des bagarres entre son cousin et lui. La fille du Sheriff lui avait assuré qu'il avait changé et qu'il n'était plus le même qu'avant. Caroline lui avait aussi dit comment elle avait été pendant les deux années qu'elles n'étaient pas là, ce qui avait un peu surpris sa meilleure amie _« J'aurais tellement voulu rester ! »_ Abigaël avait promis à la fille du Sheriff qu'elle ferait des efforts avec Tyler, même si Klaus était plus intéressant que le fils du Maire. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait croisé au Grill alors qu'elle cherchait Matt, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui parler.

_Flash-back_

_Abigaël rentra au Grill et se dirigea au bar en sifflotant, elle s'accouda au comptoir tandis qu'un serveur s'approcha d'elle en lui souriant __**« Je vous sers quoi ? »  
**__La brune lui rendit son sourire __**« En fait je voudrais voir Matt Donovan, vous pouvez l'appeler ? »  
**__Le serveur secoua la tête et regarda l'horloge derrière lui __**« Il reprend son service que ce soir à 19h ! »  
**__Abigaël soupira agacé __**« Il aurait pu me prévenir cet idiot ! »  
**__Le serveur lui fit un sourire d'excuse et posa un verre devant la brune __**« Je vous offre un verre pour le faire pardonner Miss ! »  
**__Celle-ci le regarda et reconnut se sourire, elle sourit en coin et repoussa le verre __**« Non merci je vais… »  
**__La brune s'interrompit en voyant Klaus Mickaelson qui s'installait au comptoir. Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa son verre avant que le blond le range et le regarda avec un grand sourire __**« Mettez-moi deux verres de bourbon en fin de compte ! »  
**__Le serveur n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la jeune femme avait déjà sauté sur ses pieds pour rejoindre l'hybride._

_Celui-ci soupira quand il entendit quelqu'un tirer la chaise à ses côtés, il se tourna prêt à lancer une remarque cinglante croyant que c'était son jeune frère énervant, il s'interrompit quand il croisa le regard amusé de la cousine de sa poche de sang, il fut surpris quand le serveur arriva avec deux verres et leur servit du bourbon __**« Je peux t'offrir un verre, Love ? »  
**__L'hybride ne put s'empêcher de rigoler quand elle avait imité la voix de Kol tellement bien __**« Tu ne vas pas me le renverser dans les cheveux j'espère ? »**__  
Ce fut au tour de la jolie brune de rire, elle s'installa sur la chaise __**« Non ne t'inquiète pas, sauf si tu tentes un numéro de charme ! »  
**__L'Originel attrapa son verre et le leva en sa direction. La jeune femme prit le sien et le tapa doucement contre celui de Klaus __**« Je ne veux pas te vexer mais tu n'es pas trop mon genre ! »  
**__Abigaël prit une gorgé de bourbon et lui fit un sourire plein de sous-entendu avec un regard amusé __**« Ça je le sais !... Tu préfères les jolies blondes aux yeux bleus et déjà prise ! »  
**__L'hybride porta le verre à ses lèvres avec un sourire en coin __**« Ça ne me dérange pas… Sauf si tu comptes encore me menacer ? »**__  
La cousine d'Elena rigola en levant les yeux au ciel __**« Non j'espère juste que tu es assez intelligent, pour m'écouter ! »  
**__L'hybride la regarda sans quitter son sourire et Abigaël pu voir la ressemblance avec Kol. Les deux frères avaient le même nez et la même lueur dans les yeux, leurs cheveux avaient l'air autant soyeux l'un que l'autre, et ils avaient le même sourire moqueur. Klaus et Rebekah ne se ressemblait pas beaucoup, physiquement du moins __**« Je n'ai jamais aimé obéis aux ordres et surtout pas quand c'est une menace ! »  
**__Abigaël ricana amusé puis elle but une gorgé de son verre en continuant de regarder Klaus __**« Sa tombe bien… Moi non plus ! »  
**__L'hybride finit son verre et en commanda deux autres __**« On a au moins un point en commun Darling ! »  
**__Abigaël avait bien remarqué qu'il avait fait exprès d'insister sur le ''Darling'' mais bizarrement ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, elle rigola __**« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils disent tous que tu es un psychopathe dangereux ! »  
**__L'hybride haussa les épaules __**« Tu ne me connais pas ! »  
**__La jeune femme répliqua sans une once d'hésitation __**« Tu ne peux pas être pire que certains que je connais ! »  
**__Klaus la regarda dans les yeux et vit sa certitude dans ses prunelles vertes __**« Je ne suis pas un ange ! »  
**__La jeune femme répliqua derechef__** « Peut-être mais tu n'es pas non plus le diable ! »  
**__Abigaël et Klaus ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, essayant de voir le passé de chacun dans les yeux de l'autre._

_Klaus intrigué beaucoup Abigaël car elle avait bien vu dans ses yeux de la résignation et de la tristesse ainsi que de la colère. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un psychopathe, quoi qu'en dise Caroline, Elena et les autres.  
Quant à Klaus, il trouvait qu'Abigaël était une fille très mystérieuse. Dans ses yeux il y avait une haine dissimulé par ses sourires, il sentait qu'elle était complètement l'opposé d'Elena et Jeremy, mais très ressemblante avec sa douce Caroline. Il se demandait vraiment s'il devait laisser Kol lui faire du mal. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait l'envie de protéger quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, excepté sa famille et Caroline. Mais peut-être que s'il protégeait Abigaël, Caroline verrait qu'il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ça et elle lâcherait Tyler pour lui !_

_L'hybride et la cousine d'Elena furent sortis de leurs pensées par la sonnerie du téléphone de Klaus, celui-ci regarda son téléphone tandis qu'Abigaël but une gorgé de son verre. Celle-ci leva les yeux quand le Mickaelson se leva en la regardant avec un sourire en coin __**« Je dois y aller, des affaires en cours !... Ne dis pas à Kol qu'on a bu deux verres ensembles, il va être jaloux ! »  
**__Abigaël explosa de rire et lui fit un clin d'œil après c'être calmé __**« Ne dis pas à Caroline que je suis venue te parler, elle va me tuer ! »  
**__Klaus rigola et sortit un billet de sa veste et le posa sur le comptoir tout en posant ses yeux sur la cousine d'Elena __**« Compte sur moi, Darling ! »  
**__Celle-ci secoua la tête en levant au ciel. Klaus s'éloigna mais revint sur ses pas. Abigaël sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle de Klaus sur son cou, puis ses lèvres frôlant son oreille __**« Reste loin de Kol et de ma famille et surtout de la guerre entre nous et tes amis… C'est le mieux pour toi ! »  
**__La jeune femme se retourna et fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'éloigner._

Abigaël se leva de son lit et ouvrit les fenêtres et ferma les yeux en sentant les rayons du soleil effleurer sa peau. La brune ouvrit les yeux _« Je vais découvrir tout ce qui se passe ici ! »  
_Elle se détourna et attrapa des vêtements propres et rentra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle alluma sa radio où Sia - Chandelier passait. Elle rentra dans la douche tout en chantant.

Abigaël sortit de la salle de bain après quelques minutes, habillé et coiffé. La brune s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand son téléphone sonna, elle soupira et se dirigea pour le prendre, elle vit son interlocuteur et décrocha **« Oui Forbes ? »  
**Celle-ci lui répondit **« Tu as l'air en pleine forme dis-donc ? »  
**Abigaël rigola doucement en sortant de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers **« Oh bah oui, il fais beau et j'ai dormi comme un loir ! »  
**Ce fut au tour de la blonde de rigoler **« Ça te dit d'aller au Grill ce soir ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena arriva dans la cuisine et coinça son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule pour se faire un café **« Oui pourquoi pas ! »  
**Caroline lui répondit doucement **« On se rejoint là-bas à 18h ! »  
**Abigaël sourit en s'asseyait sur le canapé du salon et allumant la télé** « Dac' à tout à l'heure ! »  
**La brune décrocha et zappant sur les chaines, elle ne vit rien qui l'intéressait et posa la télécommande à ses côtés, son regard tomba sur une photo.

Abigaël finit son café en vitesse et éteignit la télé, elle monta dans sa chambre et enfila ses chaussures, sa veste et ses lunettes. La brune attrapa ensuite ses clefs et sortit de sa chambre. La jeune femme croisa son cousin qui descendait les escaliers, il fronça les sourcils à sa détermination dans ses yeux **« Tu vas où Abi ? »  
**Celle-ci le regarda avec un petit sourire et se dirigea et ouvrit la porte d'entrée **« J'ai quelque chose à faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »  
**Jeremy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà refermé la porte derrière elle.

La cousine de la Doppelgänger se dirigea vers sa voiture et entra à l'intérieur, elle mit les clefs dans le contact et l'actionna, elle attacha sa ceinture et mis ses lunettes sur son nez et alluma la musique, avant de démarrer et se rendre là où elle c'était jamais rendus avec une boule dans le ventre, tandis qu'elle s'approchait.

En se garant elle soupira _« Courage Abigaël, ce n'est pas le moment de se dégonflé ! »  
_La brune éteignit le moteur et sortit de sa voiture. Elle hésita puis se rendit devant les grilles où était inscrit sur un panneau _**« Cimetière de Mystic Falls »**_

Abigaël inspira pour se donner du courage et franchie les barrières grise. Elle se dirigea vers deux tombes où était inscrit les noms de sa tante et de son oncle. Elle s'arrêta devant. Elle s'approcha et toucha la pierre du bout des doigts comme si elle pouvait la briser **« Bonjour tonton et tata… »  
**La brune s'accroupie devant et baissa la tête sur les fleurs **« Je… Je suis désolé… De ne pas être venu plus tôt… »**  
Un petit vent souffla comme une réponse à ses paroles. Abigaël ne croyait pas aux fantômes, ni aux esprits. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle ne croyait plus en rien. Elle ne croyait pas au paradis ni à l'enfer. Pour elle quand on était mort on était juste entre quatre planches, le corps froid et les yeux fermés pour toujours. Ceux qui croyaient que les personnes décédés étaient près de nous c'était juste pour ne pas tomber dans la folie ou dans une peine trop profonde. La jeune femme ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue, alors qu'elle n'était jamais aller sur la tombe de ses parents. Elle revoyait les flammes dévoraient leur maison toujours avec le corps de sa mère et de son père. Elle se sentait coupable et si elle pouvait revenir en arrière elle le ferait sans hésiter.

Abigaël regarda le ciel sans nuage **« J'espère… Que vous pourrez me pardonner… »  
**La brune regarda ensuite la tombe avec les larmes aux yeux **« J'aurais dû venir… Mais je ne trouvais pas le courage… Pas après… Tout ça… »  
**Abigaël regarda ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement **« Je l'ai est laissé tomber… Ils avaient besoin de moi… Et je ne suis pas revenue… »  
**La jeune femme leva ses yeux sur la tombe et tapa le sol de ses poings **« Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… Ils ne m'en veulent pas et… Je me demande comment ils le peuvent… Alors que je m'en veux tellement… Vous devez me haire et vous avez raison… J'aurais dû rester dans la maison ce soir-là… »  
**Abigaël se tut et inspira pour calmer ses tremblements.

La jeune femme s'en voulait tellement. Elle se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'elle était venue à Mystic Falls quand ils étaient encore vivants, ni de la dernière fois qu'elle a serré le frère de sa mère dans ses bras. Elle était tellement préoccupé de se refaire une vie à Manhattan, qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ses cousins et à la douleur qu'ils devaient éprouvés à la perte de leur parent. Elle ne souvenait plus non plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Jenna, elle avait toujours été au petit soin avec elle et elle l'adorait, mais là encore elle a eu peur de ressentir une troisième fois la mort de ses parents. Toutes les personnes qui la connaissaient disaient qu'elle était toujours de bonne humeur, toujours avec le sourire et qu'elle se préoccupait des autres. Cependant, ce n'a pas toujours été le cas.

Abigaël se releva et contourna la pierre tombale et s'adossa à celle-ci, elle resta plusieurs minutes sans parler, puis murmura **« J'aurais tellement voulu… Que tu sois là tonton… Jenna me manque… Tata me manque… Ils me manquent !... Je suis avec Elena et Jeremy et mes amis et tout va bien… Mais pourquoi je me sens si seule ?... Depuis l'incendie… Je me sens vide... »  
**La brune sentit un vent lui caressait la joue et elle ferma les yeux avec sourire, malgré les larmes aux yeux qui ne coulait pas. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas versées de larmes, depuis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie **« Je vous promets de me rattraper !... Je ne les abandonnerais plus… Jamais ! »  
**Et sur cette promesse, Abigaël se leva et caressa une dernière fois la tombe **« Je vous aime… »  
**La jeune femme s'éloigna et sortit du cimetière, elle se rendit à sa voiture et s'installa au volant. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et un poids c'était enlevé de ses épaules, elle soupira _« Cela fais tellement de bien ! »_

Elle démarra et prit la direction de la maison des Gilbert sans musique, elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle entra dans la maison et monta dans sa chambre en ignorant le regard inquiet de ses cousins.

Ces derniers se regardèrent et comprirent vite où elle c'était rendue. Ils décidèrent de la laisser tranquille.

Abigaël entra dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires sur le fauteuil. La brune se coucha sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle c'était décidée à la seconde où elle avait quitté le cimetière : Elle allait rester à Mystic Falls. Sur cette décision ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'endormit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Abigaël se réveilla en s'étirant elle tourna son regard sur son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà 15h38. La jeune femme soupira et se leva **« Je n'ai pas intérêt d'être en retard ! »  
**Elle se dirigea ensuite dans son armoire et chercha ce qu'elle allait mettre.

Après dix bonnes minutes, elle sortit un jean bleu foncé simple et un débardeur vert foncé et une ceinture ventrale noir et rouge, ainsi qu'une veste noire. Elle posa ses vêtements sur le lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se reprendre une douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau ses muscles se détendirent, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était si tendue. Elle repensa à sa visite, dès qu'elle avait vu la photo elle s'était sentie obligé d'y aller pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait, même si c'était même pas le quart de ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle ne c'était pas sentie idiote en parlant à de la pierre, sa lui avait même fait un bien fou. Elle savait que c'était un grand pas pour elle mais même si elle avait pu avec son oncle, elle ne savait pas si elle aurait le courage pour se rendre sur la tombe de ses parents.

Abigaël resta trente bonnes minutes sous la douche avant de se décider à sortir, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et se sécha les cheveux en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle se posta devant son lit et une fois ses cheveux assez sec elle posa la serviette sur le lit, elle s'apprêtait à enlever celle qui était autour de son corps quand elle crut sentir un regard sur elle. La brune se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et fit un tour d'horizon en plissant les yeux, après quelques secondes elle se détourna, elle vit qu'il était déjà 16h30, elle rentra dans sa salle de bain et s'habilla en vitesse. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et se maquilla légèrement, elle enfila ses ballerines puis sa veste et attrapa son sac et sortie de sa chambre.

Abigaël descendit les escaliers et croisa Elena qui était inquiète **« Tu vas où Bi' ? »  
**Celle-ci attrapa une pomme dans la cuisine **« Je vais rejoindre Forbes au Grill ! »  
**Sa cousine s'apprêtait à prendre sa veste mais sa cousine la coupa **« C'est bon El' je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! »  
**Et la jeune femme sortit de la maison en soupirant.

Abigaël en avait marre d'Elena, elle l'étouffait trop, elle adorait sa cousine mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'avoir toujours derrière elle, c'était une grande fille.  
La jolie brune entra dans sa voiture, s'attacha et mis ses lunettes avant de démarrer pour se rendre au grill rejoindre Caroline.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit et entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea sans hésiter au bar et s'installa en posant son sac sur le comptoir. Le serveur qui l'avait servie la veille arriva avec un sourire chaleureux **« Je vous sert quoi ? »  
**Abigaël sortit son téléphone tout en répondant sereine **« Un soda s'il vous plaît ! »  
**Le blond s'éloigna pour lui préparer son verre. La brune envoya un message à son amie blonde _**« Je suis au grill je t'attends. A' »  
**_Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que son téléphone ne bipe _**« J'arrive je suis en voiture. C' »  
**_Abigaël sourit. Caroline était toujours à l'heure d'habitude, elle avait beaucoup changé.

Le serveur arriva et posa son verre devant elle, elle le remercia d'un sourire et sortit les billets qu'elle lui tendit et qu'il encaissa. La cousine d'Elena s'apprêtait à boire quand **« Tu dois êtes Abigaël Davis ? »  
**Celle-ci éloigna son verre de ses lèvres puis elle se tourna à sa gauche pour croisé des yeux bleus qui n'était pas amicale du tout, la brune fronça les sourcils **« Tout dépend qui la demande ! »  
**L'arrivante sourit et lui tendit la main **« On a un ami commun si on peut dire ! »**  
Abigaël regarda sa main tendue suspicieuse mais la lui serra tout de même **« Et qui ça ? »  
**Les jeunes femmes s'écartèrent tandis que la compagnie d'Abigaël commanda un verre, puis elle se tourna vers la cousine d'Elena avec un sourire en coin mesquin, ce que remarqua Abigaël qui plissa légèrement les yeux. La cousine d'Elena n'avait aucunement confiance en la nouvelle et elle pressentait qu'elles n'allaient pas être amie **« Je m'appelle Charlotte Carter ! »**

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé ! ^^**

**Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Le passage de Kol ?**

**Le passage d'Abigaël ?**

**La discussion entre Elena et Caroline ?**

**La discussion entre Abigaël et Klaus ?**

**Abigaël qui se rend sur la tombe de son oncle et sa tante ?**

**Abigaël qui ''rencontre'' Charlotte Carter ?**

**Personnages respectés ?**

**Que va-t-il arrivé entre les deux femmes ? Est-ce qu'Abigaël est en danger ?**

**Venez lire la suite de Jeux Dangereux pour avoir les réponses ! Xoxo **

**Et laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si sa vous plaît, pour ne pas que je perde ma motivation à écrire et cela fais plaisir de voir que mon histoire plaît ! :***

**A bientôt :***


	17. Mauvais Rencontre

**Bonjour cher lecteurs ^^ Merci encore pour vos encouragements, merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon h****istoire en favoris et qui me laisse des reviews ;)**

**Voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux )**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

**Lalichou : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
Ça me fait plaisir que mon chapitre t'ai plus :-)__  
Oui la relation Klaus/Abigaël ne va pas plaire à tout le monde ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour tes review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! ^^  
Tu verras ce qui se passera avec Charlotte dans la suite, elle fera partie de l'histoire un petit moment je pense ^^ Mais je garde le suspense ;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira :*_

* * *

Abigaël haussa un sourcil puis sourit en buvant une gorgé de son verre **« Et qui c'est cet ami commun ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena vit le regard de Charlotte se noircir ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils **« Kol Mickaelson. »  
**Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en secouant la tête, elle se tourna ensuite vers la brune qui la foudroyait du regard **« Ce n'est pas mon ami ! »  
**Charlotte détailla la brune et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était loin d'être moche. Ses cheveux étaient plus bruns que les siens et ondulé qui tombait en magnifique cascade jusqu'au milieu dans son dos. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert très clair qui lui faisait pensée à des émeraudes. Elle était assise mais elle pouvait deviner qu'elle devait mesurer 1m60 environ. Elle était fine et elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait. La vampire sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'Abigaël termina son verre.

La cousine d'Elena avait tourné son regard et vit que Caroline était arrivée. Elle descendit de sa chaise et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre mais une main ferme s'enroula autour de son poignet. La New-Yorkaise descendit son regard sur la main de Charlotte puis la regarda en plissant les yeux **« Reste loin de lui si tu ne veux pas avoir de problème ! »  
**La brune ricana nerveusement et elle remarqua le regard inquiet de Caroline, Abigaël regarda Charlotte et lui fit un sourire en coin **« Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de cet abruti, tu peux le garder !... Mais il faut s'avouer… »**  
La vampire fronça les sourcils quand l'humaine la toisa de haut en bas avec mépris, mais avec un sourire provocateur et arrogant quand elle la regarda **« En te regardant je ne me demande pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à moi et pas à toi ! Et je n'aime pas les menaces ! »  
**Sans un mot de plus, elle se dégagea de la poigne du vampire qui avait resserré son emprise sur ses poignets en entendant ses paroles.

Charlotte serra les poings en la regardant s'éloigner. La vampire savait maintenant pourquoi le jeune Mickaelson semblait s'intéresser à elle, elle avait beaucoup de caractère. Mais elle ne laisserait pas cet humaine lui voler Kol.

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du vampire, quelques minutes plus tard Kol entra dans le Grill et se dirigea en direction du bar. Charlotte ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux, il était si beau et si charismatique. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle n'avait jamais vu aucune fille lui résister. La vampire serra les poings quand elle le vit regarder la brune avec un sourire en coin, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Abigaël qui soupira en secouant la tête qui amusa l'Originel.

Le jeune Mickaelson arriva près de Charlotte et commanda un verre. Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme **« Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »  
**Bien sûr l'Originel se fichait de la réponse mais la vampire n'y vit que du feu, et elle lui sourit en buvant une gorger de son verre **« Rien de bien intéressant ! »  
**Kol la regarda et Charlotte soupira en posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, la vampire s'approcha de lui de sorte que personne n'entende la réponse **« Je n'ai malheureusement tué personne si c'est ça qui t'inquiète ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson haussa les épaules blasée et s'écarta **« Tu fais bien ce que tu veux ! »  
**Charlotte rigola ce qui horripila le brun.

L'Originel posa ses yeux sur la cousine de la Doppelgänger et sourit en la voyant rire avec la fille dont est amoureux Klaus. Il se concentra pour entendre leur conversation mais il ne put y arriver à cause de la vampire à ses côtés, qui posa sa main sur son épaule en se rapprochant de lui **« Et pis ce n'est pas marrant quand je suis toute seule ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson rigola doucement puis il caressa doucement sa main **« On trouvera bien quelqu'un, il n'y a pas que ça qui manque ici ! »  
**Charlotte fit une mine boudeuse et écarta son visage sans se dégager pour autant de son emprise et Kol haussa un sourcil **« J'espère que tu ne feras pas comme la dernière fois ! »  
**L'Originel soupira. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappel ce jour où qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

Le vampire se souvenait d'être rentré dans sa chambre en colère, il avait eu envie de tout explosé dans la pièce tellement sa frustration avait été grande. Pourquoi il avait vu Abigaël à la place de la jeune femme ? Il s'était dit que c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il soit resté dans ce foutu cercueil. Devenez-t-il fou ? Non, c'est elle qui le rendait comme ça ! Il devait l'avoir avant qu'il ne perde complètement les pédales, il devait se montrer patient ce qui n'était pas du tout son fort. S'il se serait écouté, il l'aurait déjà hypnotisé pour coucher avec elle et la tuer, mais il n'aimait pas hypnotisé une femme pour l'avoir dans son lit. Du moins, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin car elles tombaient toutes comme des mouches devant lui. Et le jeune Mickaelson préférait qu'elles aient toutes leur tête, c'était beaucoup plus jouissif quand il voyait ensuite leur visage empli de terreur quand elles réalisaient qu'elles s'étaient trompés sur son compte. Alors quand la cousine de cette stupide Doppelgänger l'avait envoyé balader, il avait été assez surpris mais surtout agacé quand elle lui avait renversé son verre, il n'avait vu aucune hésitation et du mépris dans ses yeux.

Kol serra son verre dans ses mains en repensant à ce jour, il leva ses yeux sur Charlotte qui le regardait perplexe et agacé, il lui fit un sourire faux **« Je me suis déjà excusé Chérie, je n'avais pas bu un sang aussi délicieux que le sien depuis longtemps ! »** Mensonge.

Mais il voulait s'amusé et il ne le pourrait pas si elle faisait la tronche et il savait comment la faire craquer, il vit du coin de l'œil Abigaël regardait dans leur direction et sans réfléchir il leva sa deuxième main et caressa la joue de la vampire, qui ferma les yeux avec un sourire **« Je suis désolé ! »  
**Charlotte ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans des yeux noirs qui paraissaient sincère **« Je te pardonne, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps ! »  
**Kol commanda deux autres verres au serveur avec un sourire vainqueur _« Ça je sais ! »  
_La vampire finit son verre tandis qu'on lui en servit un autre **« Tu as une personne en tête ? »  
**L'Originel but une gorgé de son verre et se tourna vers la brune **« Elena Gilbert ! »  
**Charlotte fronça les sourcils **« La Doppelgänger de Katherine ? Non merci je ne suis pas suicidaire ! »  
**Kol haussa un sourcil avec un sourire provocateur **« Katherine n'en a rien à faire de sa descendante et elle risque pas de remettre les pieds ici à cause de mon frère ! »**  
La brune le regarda et soupira devant son sourire **« Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de l'histoire de Katherine ?... Si je tue cet Elena Gilbert, Klaus me tuera car elle lui sert à créer des Hybrides ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson grogna intérieurement qu'elle en sache autant, ce qui prouve qu'elle était certainement dans la ville bien avant qu'Elijah ne lui retire sa dague.

Charlotte lui fit un sourire en coin **« Tu as l'air surpris ? »  
**Kol but une gorgé de son verre et posa ses yeux noir sur la brune **« Je ne suis pas surpris ! »  
**Charlotte haussa les épaules en posant ses mains sur le torse de l'Originel **« La réputation de Klaus le précède et beaucoup parle ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson rigola légèrement et finit son verre **« Ce n'est pas étonnant ! »  
**Les vampires commandèrent des autres verres.  
Après plusieurs minutes, Charlotte vit du coin de l'œil la jolie brune prendre son téléphone qui sonner et se dirigeait vers la sortie tout en répondant. La vampire sourit et se tourna vers l'Originel qui draguait la serveuse pour son repas. Charlotte s'approcha de son oreille et posa sa main sur son épaule **« Je reviens j'ai quelqu'un a appelé ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson hocha la tête sans plus de cérémonie **« Ne sois pas longue sinon je mange tout seul ! »  
**Charlotte rigola légèrement et lui posa un baiser sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille **« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »  
**La vampire s'éloigna.

Kol la regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Il en avait marre de jouer la comédie avec la brune. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris son geste de tout à l'heure alors que la cousine de la Doppelgänger n'était qu'à 2 pas d'eux, elle devait penser qu'il la voulait que pour coucher avec elle, ce qui n'était pas faux. Il avait été idiot et il le savait, ça allait prendre plus de temps pour l'avoir mais il avait vu du désir dans ses yeux ce qui le conforté dans l'idée qu'elle n'était pas insensible à son physique, et il était très douée pour jouer de ça. Il finit son verre d'une traite et en commanda un autre.

Charlotte entendit la voix d'Abigaël dans le couloir et elle s'y dirigea avec un sourire mesquin. Elle passa sa tête pour voir la brune sortir du couloir, avec sa vitesse vampire elle sortit du bâtiment avant que la porte se referme et se retrouva derrière la brune. La vampire se lécha les lèvres et ne fit pas attention à la conversation de l'humaine, elle avait l'air si délicieuse **« Non ne t'inquiète pas !... Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »  
**Charlotte sourit et fit ressortir ses veines et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang, elle se jeta sur la belle brune prête à la vider de son sang.

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël s'éloigna de Charlotte. Mais pour qui se prenait-t-elle celle-là ? Elle croyait qu'elle pouvait la commander ? La brune avait été tentée de lui dire qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle aurait sûrement cru que ça voulait dire que Kol l'intéresser, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un physique que l'on pourrait qualifié de parfait, des yeux noirs corbeaux perçant où l'on pouvait croire qu'ils lisaient en nous, des cheveux de la même couleur que ses yeux et dont elle avait eu une envie de passer ses mains dedans, ou encore ses lèvres si fine qu'elle avait eu la irrépressible envie d'embrasser.

La brune se gifla mentalement quand elle arriva près de sa meilleure amie qui la regardait inquiète **« Sa va ? »  
**Abigaël la regarda faussement agacé mais avec un sourire rassurant et lui répondit tout en s'installant à une table proche d'elles **« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, juste que tu étais en retard ! »  
**Caroline la regarda insistante et la cousine d'Elena savait que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait **« Davis ! »  
**La brune soupira **« C'est juste cette Charlotte qui m'a dit de rester éloigné de Kol Mickaelson ! »**  
La fille du Sheriff fronça les sourcils en regardant la dîtes Charlotte. Si celle-ci lui avait vraiment dit de rester éloigné de l'Originel c'est qu'elle avait forcément un lien avec le monde du surnaturelle, que c'était peut-être un vampire et que c'était sûrement elle qui était à l'origine des meurtres à Mystic Falls. Caroline devait avoir une petite discussion avec un certain Hybride.

**« Eh oh Forbes tu m'écoutes ? »  
**Cette dernière cligna des yeux et secoua la tête puis regarda la jolie brune avec un sourire **« Excuse-moi Abi... Je ne la connais pas, mais tu devrais faire ce qu'elle dit ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel agacé **« Tu ne vas pas recommencer Care' !... C'est cet abruti qui me tourne autour, pas moi ! »  
**La blonde soupira et lui fit un sourire d'excuse puis lui pris la main **« Je suis désolé Abi… Mais je ne supporte pas les Mickaelson c'est tout ! »  
**Cette dernière fronça les sourcils et **« Pourquoi tu ne les aimes pas ? »  
**La fille du Sheriff redoutait cette question, elle aimerait tellement tout lui raconter mais elle ne le pouvait pas. La blonde ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire comme prétexte, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire c'est **« Je ne veux que te protéger ! »  
**Abigaël s'écarta en soupirant, ayant marre qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions, elle détourna les yeux ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt, en voyant celui qu'elle détestait le plus après Damon rentrer dans le Grill. La fille du Sheriff suivit son regard et serra les dents en voyant le petit frère de Klaus. La blonde repensa à sa menace. Kol se dirigea vers le bar et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux vert d'Abigaël, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du jeune Mickaelson. Celui-ci arriva près de leur table et lui fit son sourire charmeur et à la fois agaçant, il continua sa route et la cousine d'Elena regarda sa meilleur amie en soupirant et secoua la tête **« S'il te plait, on arrête de parler de cet abruti ! »  
**La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, mais elle était inquiète elle avait vu la même lueur dans les yeux de Kol, dans ceux de Klaus, un regard de possession ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Les verres que les filles avaient commandés arrivèrent. Caroline paya et le serveur s'éloigna, Abigaël leva son verre **« A notre amitié Forbes ! »  
**La blonde leva son verre à son tour et le tapa doucement contre celui de la brune** « A notre amitié Davis ! »**  
Les amis rigolèrent de bon cœur, elles étaient heureuses de s'être enfin retrouvées, elles s'étaient beaucoup manquée et elles savaient que personne ne pouvait se mettre entre leur amitié **« Pourquoi Elena et Stephen ont rompus ? »  
**Caroline fut étonnée de sa soudaine question, mais elle soupira **« Ils avaient besoin d'une pause ! »  
**Abigaël croisa ses jambes et joua avec son verre **« Stephen m'as dit que c'était parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Damon… »  
**La fille du Sheriff secoua ses belles boucles blonde **« Elena n'est pas idiote pour tomber amoureuse d'un crétin comme lui ! »  
**Caroline rigola suivit d'Abigaël, celle-ci croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine **« Je l'espère car je refuse de l'avoir en beau-frère ce gigolo ! »  
**La blonde finit son verre avec un sourire en coin **« Ca je m'en doute, j'adore quand tu lui rabâche son caquet à celui-là ! »  
**Abigaël tourna son regard vers le comptoir et ses yeux tombèrent sur Kol qui parlait tranquillement avec Charlotte. De loin elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait un sourire forcé, elle plissa légèrement les yeux quand elle le vit caresser doucement sa joue et qu'elle avait l'air d'apprécier sa caresse. Maintenant Abigaël savait que ce qu'elle pensait de lui était vrai, c'était un coureur de jupon et qu'il la voulait juste pour coucher avec elle, et vu qu'elle ne lui avait pas cédé il s'était tourné vers cette Charlotte. Et elle était maintenant heureuse de pensée qu'il lui ficherait la paix, même si elle avait un peu pitié de la brune qui n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle.

Abigaël se tourna ensuite vers son amie et lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire **« Je ne vais sûrement pas me la fermer devant lui ! »  
**Caroline rigola. Black Pearl de Rebel se fit entendre et Abigaël sortit son téléphone pour voir le nom de son appelant _''Numéro Inconnu''_ La New-Yorkaise fronça les sourcils et regarda la blonde en face d'Elle qui haussa un sourcil **« Je vais dehors pour répondre, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »  
**La blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire tandis qu'Abigaël se leva, enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie de derrière en décrochant **« Oui ? »  
**La voix lui répondit et Abigaël sourit en la reconnaissant, elle l'aurait reconnu même si elle ne serait pas présenté **« Abigaël ? C'est Rebekah Mickaelson ! »  
**La brune arriva dehors et ferma les yeux en sentant une petite brise sur son visage puis elle les rouvrit **« Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? »  
**Sa voix n'était pas agacé juste curieuse, la cousine d'Elena sentit sa légère hésitation **« C'est Matt qui me l'as donné, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »  
**Abigaël rigola légèrement en levant les yeux au ciel **« Non ne t'inquiète pas !... Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? »  
**Rebekah rigola doucement à son tour **« J'organise une fête dans 2 jours chez moi, tu voudrais venir ? »  
**La brune ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils en se retournant, il n'y avait pas un chat elle fit le tour de la ruelle des yeux sur ses gardes, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle. Abigaël secoua la tête, elle avait toujours tous ses sens en alerte avec l'habitude **« Abigaël ? »  
**Celle-ci sursauta légèrement ayant oublié la blonde qui était toujours au téléphone **« Excuse-moi Rebekah, je ne vais pas refuser tu peux compter sur moi ! »  
**Abigaël entendit la blonde rigoler légèrement **« Viens vers 19h ! »  
**La brune sourit **« Entendu je serais là ! »  
**Rebekah lui répondit soulager **« D'accord et ne t'en fait pas pour Kol il se tiendra à carreaux ! »  
**Abigaël repensa au jeune Mickaelson, elle serra ensuite les poings en repensant à cette Charlotte, elle n'avait aucunement confiance en cette fille et quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle devait se méfier de la brune, pas qu'elle avait peur mais elle ne l'aimait pas **« Je ne m'inquiète plus il est en charmante compagnie ! »  
**La blonde Originel fronça les sourcils en sachant de qui elle parlait, elle s'apprêtait à la mettre en garde pour Charlotte mais elle la devança **« J'adore parler avec toi Rebekah mais Caroline m'attend je dois y aller, on se voit bientôt ! »  
**L'Originel sourit **« D'accord à bientôt, mais fais attention avec Charlotte ! »  
**La vampire ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle raccrocha.

Abigaël décolla son téléphone de son oreille et soupira. Elle se retourna et rentra dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre Caroline. En rentrant dans la salle ses yeux dérivèrent sur le comptoir, elle ne vit ni Kol ni Charlotte et elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient en ce moment même. La New-Yorkaise vit toujours Caroline qui l'attendait son téléphone à la main, elle sourit et se dirigea à leur table, la brune tira la chaise et se réinstalla ce qui fit lever les yeux de la blonde. La Fille du Sheriff fronça les sourcils **« C'était qui alors ? »**  
Abigaël la regarda et elle savait que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire mais tant pis **« C'était Rebekah elle m'a invité pour sa soirée qu'elle fait dans 2 jours ! »**  
La blonde soupira **« Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller ? »**  
La cousine d'Elena fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi je n'irais pas ? Ça va être amusant ! »**  
Caroline s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa ses bras **« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Davis ! »**  
Abigaël soupira à son tour et se passa sa main dans ses cheveux désespérer **« Tu ne vas pas recommencer !... Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, je suis sûr qu'on va s'amuser ! »**  
Les deux amis se fixèrent dans les yeux, la blonde soupira **« Bon d'accord si tu insistes ! »**  
Abigaël lui fit un grand sourire et frappa dans ses mains **« Allez fais pas cette tête, on pourra aller faire du shopping ! »**  
La fille du Sheriff hocha la tête mais la cousine d'Elena sourit encore plus quand elle vit la lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de sa meilleur amie.  
La soirée se termina très bien et les filles ne revirent plus Kol ni Charlotte de la soirée. Elles furent rejoins plus tard par Elena et Bonnie qui oublièrent tous leurs problèmes, elles ne rentrèrent pas très tard du Grill.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre est enfin bouclé et j'ai mis pas mal de temps pour celui-là et j'en suis pas très contente à vrai dire alors j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir des avis :/**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**La rencontre Abigaël/Charlotte ?**

**Ce qu'elles pensent l'une de l'autre ?**

**La discussion Kol/Charlotte ?**

**Et celle de Caroline/Abigaël ?**

**Le coup de téléphone et l'invitation de Rebekah ?**

**L'attaque de Charlotte ?**

**Bien respecté les caractères ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux :* Laissez des reviews pour que je mettre la suite si vous aimez ^^ :***


	18. Une bonne chose de faîtes

**Bonjour tout le monde voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^  
Comme vous le savez les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartienne pas, à l'exception d'Abigaël Davis ^^**

**Lalichou : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
Non c'était vraiment Abigaël que Charlotte voulait attaquer mais elle a eu un sauveur ou une sauveuse en tout cas, tu verras dans la suite ! ;-) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise ! ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, xoxo :*_

**Megane : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews elles me font toujours plaisir ^^  
Je pense que tu vas être heureuse de ce chapitre ;-) Je n'ai pas précisé si elle portait ou pas de la veine de vénus encore, car je garde un peu de suspense, alors non tu n'as pas la mémoire qui flanche lol ;-) Et Charlotte n'a pas essayé de l'hypnotisé elle l'a juste menacé, je préciserais toujours par « la compulsion » ou « pour l'hypnotisé » __  
En tout cas je suis heureuse que mon histoire continue à te plaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas toujours autant, xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour ta review qui me donne envie de continuer ma fiction :-D  
Sa me rassure qu'Abigaël te plaise car je fais tout mon possible pour que vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle fait Mary-sue __  
Oh oui très fatale pour Charlotte et s'en prendre à Abigaël est une très mauvaise idée… Qu'elle soit dingue de Kol je la comprends même si c'est un psychopathe il est trop charismatique en tout cas voilà la suite et tu sauras ce qu'il va se passer hihi ;-)  
J'adore Caroline – excepté au début – leur amitié est très forte et je vais mettre plus en avant leur relation au fil des chapitres ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas toujours autant et encore merci pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur ^^, xoxo :*_

* * *

Charlotte regarda avec surprise le brun qui se tenait devant elle. La brune n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher l'humaine que Kol l'avait plaqué durement sur le mur du toit du Mystic Grill, une main ferme entourant sa gorge, tandis que Charlotte tenait le poignet de Kol en regardant l'Originel qui la dardé de ses yeux noirs** « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »  
**Sa surprise passée, la vampire fronça les sourcils et réussi à murmurer malgré la prise de l'Originel **« Je voulais juste… Te facilité… La tâche ! »  
**Ce dernier plissa les yeux, sa patience atteignant ses limites **« Je ne t'ai rien demandé Charlotte ! »  
**Celle-ci ne dit rien et scruta son regard et elle y vit de la colère et cette frustration qu'elle avait aperçu lorsqu'il avait fixé Abigaël devant le magasin **« Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle quand même ? »  
**Kol rigola et s'écarta de la vampire qui en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune Mickaelson se dirigea au bord du toit pour voir la cousine d'Elena qui était toujours au téléphone **« Je ne m'inquiète plus, il est en charmante compagnie ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson se pinça les lèvres, ce n'etait pas de la jalousie mais du soulagement. il sourit en coin en se tournant vers la femme derrière lui et la détailla. Oui il n'aurait jamais dû faire ce qu'il a fait, mais maintenant c'est trop tard **« Je suis un vampire Originel, jamais je ne tomberais amoureux de qui que ce soit ! »  
**Ses mots blessèrent la brune mais qui n'en montra rien. Cependant Kol qui était quand même un vampire de 1000 ans décela de la colère et de la jalousie dans son regard **« Elle ne voudra jamais de toi, elle te déteste ! »  
**Charlotte s'approcha du Mickaelson en reprenant un sourire aguicheur, elle se posa devant lui et passa sa main sous son t-shirt **« Alors que moi je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ! »  
**L'Originel leva sa main et lui caressa doucement la joue avec un sourire **« Je sais Charlotte… »  
**Il se pencha et Charlotte ferma les yeux quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle resta les yeux clos lorsqu'il s'écarta et les rouvrit quelques secondes après. Kol la regarda en souriant **« Et c'est ça le problème… »  
**Charlotte perdit son sourire **« Mais tu voulais t'en prendre à Abigaël ! »  
**La vampire ouvrit la bouche pour répliqué mais Kol plongea sa main dans sa cage thoracique pour attraper son cœur, Charlotte attrapa l'intruse qui c'était introduite dans son corps pour l'écarter mais n'y parvint pas, elle haleta de douleur et le regarda avec effroi **« Kol… S'il te plaît… Je… Je t'aiderais… Avec Elle ! »  
**Ce dernier la regarda avec indifférence **« Je suis désolé Chérie ! »  
**Charlotte le supplia du regard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui faisait ça à cause d'une humaine insignifiante, certes elle avait du caractère et un beau physique mais elle n'était pas intéressante. Pourquoi il perdait du temps avec elle ? Elle aimait Kol alors qu'il ne l'aura jamais, elle. Kol sourit en coin en regardant sa peur au fond de ses yeux et de l'incompréhension **« Mais en fait… Non je ne le suis absolument pas !... Je ne te laisserais pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! »  
**A ses mots, il lui arracha son organe le plus précieux de la poitrine et la vampire s'effondra à ses pieds. L'Originel jeta son cœur à côté du cadavre et s'essuya la main sur le débardeur de la brune en soupirant **« Voilà une bonne chose de faîtes !... Mais Rebekah ne va pas être contente… »  
**A ses mots, Kol sortit son téléphone de la poche intérieur de sa veste et composa un numéro, la personne répondit après 2 tonalités **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kol ? »  
**Ce dernier sourit au ton sèche de son frère **« Il y a le corps de Charlotte sur le toit du Mystic Grill, demande à tes hybrides de s'en occuper ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson ne laissa pas le temps à l'hybride de répondre qu'il raccrocha en soupirant. Le vampire se dirigea au bord du toit et sauta quand il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait personne. Il entra dans le bâtiment et marcha dans le couloir et quand il arriva au bout il resta dans l'ombre, là où il pouvait voir toute la salle. L'Originel put voir Abigaël rigolait avec Caroline. L'originel resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure à observer l'objet de ses désirs et concocté 1 001 plan pour la tuer. Il s'éloigna pour rentrer au manoir dès que les meilleurs amis furent rejoints par la Doppelgänger et la sorcière Bennett.

Kol rencontra la serveuse de tout à l'heure, qu'il devait lui servir de repas avant qu'il ne remarque que la cousine d'Elena n'était plus dans la salle. Le vampire avait très vite deviné la vraie raison du départ de Charlotte, elle était tellement prévisible. Il ne regretta pas le moins du monde son geste. La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit, il s'approcha proche d'elle et sans préavis il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il lui lécha la lèvre supérieur pour lui demander l'accès. L'humaine après que sa surprise fut passé répondit à son baiser avec ferveur. Kol la fit reculer pour rentrer dans la salle, d'où elle était sortie quelques instants plus tôt. Le vampire pris bien soin de fermer la porte avec son pied, il plaqua la femme contre celle-ci sans ménagement, il quitta ses lèvres pour la laisser respirer et les descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule qu'il embrassa légèrement. La serveuse dans ses bras gémit tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière dévoilant encore plus son cou, le vampire sourit et ses veines ressortirent et ses yeux devinrent rouges, il planta ensuite ses crocs dans son cou et aspira son sang, qui avait un goût de vodka qui le dégoutait un peu. La jeune femme se débattit et essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge dû à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. L'Originel continua de boire et il sentit que la serveuse s'apprêtait à perdre connaissance, il s'écarta et ferma les yeux en se léchant les lèvres, il regarda ensuite la jeune femme qui le regardait terrorisé et elle vacilla légèrement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la tenir droite et plongea son regard dans le sien **« Tu vas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. »  
**Kol se mordit le poignet et le porta aux lèvres de l'humaine qui but sans se débattre, il le retira dès qu'il décréta que c'était assez. Il ne devait pas prendre de risque de se trouver avec un bébé vampire sur les bras **« Maintenant tu vas retourner travailler ! »  
**La jeune femme hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Kol arrangea sa veste tout en soupirant. Le vampire devait se contrôler et c'était dur, mais il le devait car il en avait marre des menaces de son cher Frère. Cette humaine l'obsédait et s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps, Charlotte l'aurait probablement tué et il l'aurait fait souffrir dans d'atroce souffrance pour ça. Personne ne se mettrait entre Lui et Abigaël et il y veillerait consciencieusement. Rebekah n'allait pas être très contente, il lui avait promis que c'était elle qui l'a tuerais, mais elle allait comprendre son geste même si ce n'était pas par bonté qu'il l'avait fait.

Kol soupira de nouveau et se rendit au manoir à vitesse vampirique sans vérifier si les hybrides de Klaus s'étaient bien débarrassés du corps de la vampire. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard, à peine avait-il franchie la porte qu'il fut plaqué contre celle-ci avec un bras en travers de sa gorge, il fit un grand sourire à sa cher petite sœur qui avait un regard assassin **« C'était moi qui devait la tuer cette garce ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson leva les yeux au ciel **« Je sais frangine mais elle s'attaquait à ta cher amie Abigaël, je les sauvé sois contente ! »  
**La blonde le regarda intensément en plissant les yeux, elle s'écarta et croisa ses bras **« Et pourquoi ? »  
**Le vampire regarda sa sœur avec un sourire et la contourna **« Pourquoi pas ? »  
**Rebekah n'aimait pas le ton ironique et moqueur de son frère, à vitesse vampirique elle se posta devant Kol qui était arrivé dans le salon. Klaus était assis avec un verre de bourbon à la main et appréciant le spectacle devant lui. L'hybride adorait voir son frère et sa sœur se disputé c'était très distrayant, et sa changé que c'était avec lui-même **« Pourquoi tu n'abandonnes pas ? Tu ne l'auras pas ! »  
**Kol sourit **« Parce qu'il y a enfin quelqu'un d'intéressant dans cette ville ! »  
**Rebekah serra les dents en s'approchant dangereusement de son frère, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Les Mickaelson se retournèrent d'un même mouvement surpris en voyant une tornade blonde débouler comme une furie dans le salon. Klaus sourit en voyant la belle bébé vampire qu'il convoité depuis des mois. Caroline regarda un instant Rebekah qui avait été assez surprise de voir la fille du Sheriff débarqué de la sorte et surtout à cette heure-là. La blonde regarda Kol qui lui était amusé de son entrée, le jeune Mickaelson lui fit un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire en coin amusé. Caroline serra les poings mais elle ne dit rien et regarda Klaus avec un regard noir, ce dernier était toujours en train de la dévorer du regard avec son satané sourire en coin charmeur qui plaisait tant à la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était beau à couper le souffle. Elle était sûre que si tout avait été différent, s'il n'y avait aucun être surnaturelle sur cette terre, que s'il n'était pas l'hybride Originel, s'il n'avait pas essayé de tuer tous ses amis. Enfin que ce n'était pas un psychopathe et qu'il ne tuait pas tous ceux qu'il croisait, elle aurait peut-être céder à ses avances mais ce n'était pas le cas. Avec des si on mettrait Paris dans une bouteille.

**« Tu vas nous dire ce qui t'amène et surtout à cet heure-ci, Sweetheart ? »  
**La fille du Sheriff sortit de ses pensées et regarda Klaus qui la regardait avec un sourire ravie.

L'hybride avait bien remarqué que la blonde l'avait admiré selon-lui, il avait fait exactement la même chose. Caroline était habillé simplement mais classe comme d'habitude, ses boucles blondes étaient relevées dans une queue de cheval avec une frange du côté droit, elle avait un maquillage léger qui laisser ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle pensait que c'était un tueur et que tous ce qu'il faisait été égoïste, elle pensait que c'était un monstre qui ne se souciait de personne, ce qui était faux. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était pour sa famille, et tout ce qu'il ferait dans l'avenir c'était pour sa famille et Caroline. Il voulait absolument lui montrer une autre facette de lui et lui prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi égoïste et dangereux qu'elle croyait.

**« On doit parler ! »  
**Caroline se détourna non sans avoir jeté un regard meurtrier à Kol qui lui fit un deuxième clin d'œil. Elle sortit du manoir en soupirant. L'hybride rigola, oui il aimait ce caractère. Il finit son verre et se leva et passa la porte de sa maison, laissant son frère et sa sœur seul.

Ces derniers se regardèrent, Rebekah plissa les yeux **« Tu vas payer pour ne pas me laisser l'avoir tué moi-même ! »  
**Son frère rigola et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa sœur avec un sourire fier **« Je n'en doute pas une seconde Frangine ! »  
**A ses mots, il contourna Rebekah pour se rendre dans sa chambre en jubilant à la réaction de sa sœur et non inquiet de sa menace. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire de toute façon ?

Celle-ci regarda son frère s'éloignait intrigué. Pourquoi son frère avait vraiment aidé Abigaël ? Elle savait qu'il voulait lui faire du mal, mais pourquoi il se donne tant de peine avec elle ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement l'hypnotisé ? Sa la frustré de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son frère aîné. Personne ne savait exactement ce qui se passer dans la tête de Kol Mickaelson, ni les réactions qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle se demandait vraiment si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir invité Abigaël à la fête qu'elle avait organisé. Rebekah se promit de surveiller avec attention les faits et geste de son frère.

Caroline sortit du manoir et s'adossa à sa voiture en attendant Klaus, qui arriva de sa démarche assuré **« Alors Sweetheart, de quoi tu veux parler ? »  
**La blonde croisa les bras et claqua sa langue contre son palais avec énervement **« Tu sais exactement de quoi je veux parler ! »  
**L'hybride se rapprocha du corps de la bébé vampire, celle-ci se tendit en le voyant lever sa main et la poser sur le toit de sa voiture à quelques centimètre de sa tête, tout en rapprochant son visage du sien. Caroline déglutit légèrement et fit un effort surhumain – sans jeux de mot ^^ - pour rester fixé sur ses yeux **« Soit précise Love. »  
**La blonde inspira légèrement et essaya de ne pas montrer à l'homme devant elle, que leur distance la perturbé et la rendait nerveuse. Elle soupira énervé **« De ton frère ! »  
**Klaus rigola ce qui lui fallut une claque sur l'épaule de la part de Caroline **« Ce n'est pas drôle dis-lui qu'il reste loin d'Abigaël ! »  
**L'hybride s'arrêta de rire mais avait toujours un sourire en coin amusé et charmeur mais sincère **« Désolé Love mais je n'ai jamais pu contrôler mon petit frère ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff remarqua qu'il était embêté et sentit de l'ennui dans sa voix. Caroline lui mit des petites tapes sur son torse avec son index en lui faisant un regard menaçant et autoritaire **« Je m'en contre-fiche !... Dis à ta psychopathe de famille de rester loin d'elle ! »  
**Klaus haussa un cil tout en s'écartant de la jolie vampire **« Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler… A ce que j'ai vu, elle peut très bien se défendre toute seule ! »  
**La blonde le regarda surprise puis se pinça les lèvres, elle resta ainsi quelques secondes qui paraissait interminable à l'originel, elle desserra les dents puis inspira **« S'il te plaît… »  
**Klaus Mickaelson n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle devait vraiment tenir beaucoup à Abigaël pour lui dire ses mots. Caroline ne lui avait jamais dit parce qu'elle lui demander toujours de façon autoritaire. Jamais un s'il te plaît et encore moins un merci.  
La blonde leva les yeux pour voir qu'il la regardait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Et elle savait pourquoi, mais là c'était pour la sécurité d'Abigaël et elle se devait de mettre sa fierté de côté, sa aurait été différent si elle connaissait l'existence des vampires et autres créatures, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Caroline sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit Klaus soupirer **« Je vais lui parler mais comme je te l'ai dit je ne le contrôle pas… Et si tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêlée à tout ça tu as deux choix qui s'offrent à toi… »  
**La blonde détourna le regard sachant très bien ce qu'il allait lui dire, l'hybride le vit. Il leva sa main et de son indexe et de son pouce il tourna le visage de sa douce pour qu'elle le regarde. La jeune femme fut surprise du regard empreint de sérieux de l'hybride **« Tu lui dis de partir ou tu lui dis tout pour les vampires et compagnie ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff soupira et elle s'écarta de l'originel pour laisser quelques mètres entre eux **« Dis juste à Kol qu'il reste loin d'elle et à toutes ta famille ! »**  
Klaus hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il le ferait, Caroline le regarda quelques instant puis s'apprêtait à se retourner pour monter dans sa voiture quand elle repensa à quelque chose, elle se tourna pour regarder l'hybride qui n'avait pas bougé et qui fronça légèrement les sourcils **« C'est qui Charlotte Carter ? »  
**Klaus haussa un cil surpris **« Comment tu l'as connais ? »  
**Caroline croisa les bras **« Elle est venue parler à Abigaël en lui disant qu'elle devait rester éloigné de ton frère… »  
**Le Mickaelson soupira **« Kol l'a rencontré à la fin du 18**** ème**** siècle je crois, ils ont passés quelques temps ensemble et elle était amoureuse de lui, mais il s'en fichait ! »  
**La bébé vampire fronça les sourcils **« Comment ça ''était'' ? »  
**Klaus la regarda avec un sourire en coin **« Figure-toi qu'il l'a tué avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à Abigaël, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ! »  
**Caroline fut interdite par ce que Klaus venait de lui avouer, mais elle savait aussi que Kol avait des plans en tête pour sa meilleur amie et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour Abigaël **« C'était elle qui a tué cette femme ? »  
**L'hybride hocha la tête **« Oui mais maintenant elle est morte et elle ne représente plus aucun danger. »  
**Caroline soupira soulagé qu'il n'y a plus de danger, enfin excepté les Mickaelson **« Je dois y aller ! »  
**A ses mots, la fille du Sheriff contourna sa voiture, ouvrit sa portière et rentra à l'intérieur et se prépara pour la route, elle sursauta légèrement quand elle aperçut Klaus à sa fenêtre, elle le regarda quelques instant et soupira avant d'abaisser sa fenêtre **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »  
**Le Mickaelson ne se démonta pas de son ton sèche **« Je parlerais à Kol à une condition… »  
**Caroline soupira. Elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça, elle ne savait jamais ce qu'il voulait **« Viens à la fête de Rebekah, je préfère ses fêtes quand tu es là. »  
**La blonde le regarda et ne vit aucune pointe de moquerie dans sa voix, mais une petit lueur dans ses yeux bleus, elle tourna sa clef dans le contact puis regarda l'hybride **« J'avais déjà prévu de venir, Abigaël m'a un peu forcé la main ! »  
**Klaus lui fit un sourire encore plus grand. Il devra penser à remercier la cousine d'Elena. En voyant son regard Caroline le foudroya du sien **« Ne te méprend pas Klaus, je te déteste toujours !... Et j'aime Tyler ! »  
**Elle démarra la voiture et s'éloigna du manoir des Mickaelson sans un mot de plus ni un regard pour l'être qu'elle devrait haïr plus que n'importe qui…

* * *

**Voili voilou chapitre enfin terminé pfiou :-D**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Heureux que Charlotte sois plus ou triste ? Même si je connais déjà la réponse hihi ^^**

**La première scène de Klaroline dans ma fiction, qu'en avez-vous pensée ? J'ai bien respecté leur caractère ? Et ceux des autres personnages ?**

**Que Rebekah ne soit pas contente, vous étonnes ou pas ?**

**On m'avait demandé si je comptais mettre des autres créatures surnaturelle dans mon histoire et j'ai répondu à **_**Mane-jei**_** que je ne savais pas, cependant je vais peut-être emprunter quelques noms de personnage de plusieurs séries, animé ou film dans ma fiction qui ne seront malheureusement pas ma propriété et je préciserais bien sûr, il y aura peut-être aussi quelques petits crossover :* Dîtes-moi si vous aimez l'idée ou si je devrais m'abstenir ?**

**J'ai très hâte d'avoir vos avis alors dîtes-moi tout, toutes les critiques constructives sont bonne à prendre -)**

**A très vite pour le prochain épisode de Jeux Dangereux :***


	19. Nouvelle rencontre ou pas

**Voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant ;) ^^**

**Mane-jei : **_Merci de ta review et de me suivre :) Je suis contente de te revoir, enfin façon de parler hihi ^^  
Sa c'est sûr qu'il s'en passe et ça ne sera pas fini je te rassure ! ;-)  
Pour Klaus, il n'a pas de raison de vouloir la tuer vu qu'elle ne lui as rien fait, et il ne tombera pas amoureux d'Abigaël car j'aime trop le Klaroline pour ça, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont être amis, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle ne sait pas pour les vampires et compagnie ! :-D  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, xoxo :*_

**Lalichou : **_Merci encore pour tes review et de me suivre ! ^^  
Oh oui mais ce n'est pas ça qui va le décourager ahah ;-)  
Katherine ? Dans mon histoire ? Mais bien sûr ! Que serait Vampire Diaries sans notre garce manipulatrice préférée ? Je ne sais pas trop quand elle va débarquer et ni dans quelle circonstance, mais elle va venir et je compte bien la faire rester hihi -D J'étais trop dégoûté quand elle est morte, même si sa façon de mourir était tout de même épique et incroyable et pas comme certain de nos personnages qui meure de façon assez même beaucoup grotesque (Je parle de mon Kol par exemple qui se fait tuer par Elena et Jeremy -_-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;-), Xoxo Love :*_

**Soso77G :**_ Je suis contente que tu es eu le temps pour commenter mon histoire ^^ :)  
Pas besoin de tous connaître les personnages dans mon histoire vu que je fais quand même les descriptions des personnages, je suis heureuse que tu aimes bien et merci pour tes encouragements ^^ :$  
Ne t'inquiète pas je compte continuer mon histoire comme c'est bientôt la fin ^^  
J'espère que la suite te plairas et te donnera envie de continuer à lire, Xoxo ;-) :*_

* * *

Abigaël s'étira en gémissant, elle grimaça légèrement quand elle entendit ses muscles craqués. La jeune femme se positionna sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux puis les ferma à cause de la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers ses légers rideaux. Elle les rouvrit doucement et plissa les yeux en regardant son réveil et soupira en voyant 10h30. La brunette attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait deux nouveaux messages. 1 d'Elena _**« Je suis chez Stephen et Damon, quelques affaires à régler ! Xoxo, El' » **_Celle-ci soupira, elle ne voulait absolument pas ce mêler de ses affaires de cœur, elle espérait seulement que sa cousine n'était pas assez bête pour choisir Damon.  
Abigaël ouvrit son deuxième sms et sourit en voyant un message de Caroline _**« Coucou ma chérie ! Ma mère aimerait te revoir et t'invite à manger à la maison, envoie-moi un message pour me dire, Je t'aime C' »  
**_La cousine d'Elena sentit sa fatigue sans aller, elle répondit à sa meilleur amie _**« Coucou ma belle ! Ça sera avec un grand plaisir j'ai très envie de la revoir aussi ! Je me prépare et je t'envoie un message dès que je pars, Je t'aime aussi A' »**_  
La brune posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et attendit 5 bonnes minutes avant de sortir de son lit. Si sa aurait été possible elle resterait dans son lit pendant des jours, voire des mois à rien faire.

Abigaël enfila un léger short qu'elle utilisait pour dormir, elle se dirigea devant son miroir et attacha sa chevelure rebelle avec un élastique. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se stoppa en haut des escaliers en entendant du bruit au salon. La jeune femme plissa les yeux et se tendit en voyant un homme apparaître. Il était châtains et avait des yeux bleus, il devait avoir la trentaine. Il était assez bien fais et plutôt pas mal. Ce dernier se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le détaillé toujours méfiante **« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
**L'homme fronça les sourcils **« Alaric Saltzman, le prof… »  
« Le professeur d'histoire d'Elena ! »  
**Abigaël s'était détendu en soupirant légèrement, Alaric haussa un cil tandis que la jeune femme descendit les escaliers **« Tu dois être leur cousine qui vient de Manhattan ? »  
**La brune se posta devant lui et tendit sa main avec un sourire chaleureux **« Abigaël Davis ! »  
**Le professeur la lui serra en lui rendant son sourire. Abigaël se détourna de lui pour se rendre dans la cuisine, elle se versa du café dans une tasse et la passa au micro-onde **« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-ici ? Je croyais que c'était un psychopathe ! »  
**La jeune femme entendit l'homme rigolait doucement **« Je suis venue pour voir si Elena était là pour lui parler d'un truc important ! »  
**Abigaël ricana amusé **« Les cours ce n'est pas du tout pour moi... Elena est chez Stephen et Damon ! »  
**Alaric s'adossa au mur en croisant ses bras. L'homme avait bien senti la haine de la jeune femme en parlant de l'aîné Salvatore **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »  
**Le micro-onde bipa et Abigaël sortit sa tasse fumante de la machine, elle y mit deux sucres et la posa sur sa table en s'installant sur une chaise **« Il m'a insulté de naine et je n'aime pas son sourire supérieur et son air crétin et son regard sûr de lui ! »  
**Le professeur rigola, il aimait bien son caractère. Elena l'avait prévenue que sa cousine ne se laissait pas faire, et qu'elle avait déjà eu des accrochages avec Damon et Kol. La Doppelgänger l'avait aussi prévenue qu'elle n'était au courant de rien concernant les vampires et autres créatures qui pouvaient exister sur cette planète, mais qu'elle se doutait sûrement de quelques choses alors il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait **« Moi non plus je ne l'aimais pas… Au début du moins, maintenant c'est un très bon ami ! »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? »**  
Alaric s'assit à son tour devant la jeune femme qui le regardait avec incompréhension. Comment un homme comme Alaric pouvait bien aimer cet imbécile de Damon ? Il avait l'air d'être assez intelligent pour bien choisir ses amis, après tout c'est un professeur de lycée… Donc oui Abigaël était très curieuse !

**« Déjà, arrête de me tutoyer je ne suis pas aussi vieux que ça ! »  
**Abigaël rigola doucement en acquiesçant, Alaric sourit **« Pourquoi un homme comme toi est ami avec un type comme Damon ? »  
**Le professeur se leva et se servit un verre d'eau **« C'est un con, ça c'est indéniable ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena rigola **« Ça je l'avais déjà remarqué ! »  
**Le tuteur d'Elena se réinstalla à la table **« Mais on veut tous les deux la même chose… »  
**La brune fronça les sourcils tandis que l'homme la regarda et continua avec beaucoup de sincérité en se penchant légèrement **« On veut protéger Elena et Jeremy ! »  
**Abigaël ne répondit pas tout de suite réfléchissant à ses propos, en faisant tourner le contenu de sa tasse.

Alaric ne dit rien non plus observant la jeune femme devant lui. Il ne trouvait pas qu'elle avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec Elena et Jeremy, voire même aucune que ça soit physique ou mental. Elle était différente des jeunes de son âge, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui l'intrigué, elle n'avait plus d'innocence dans ses yeux. Dans ceux d'Elena et Jeremy ils avaient une petite pointe d'espoir comme si tous les malheurs qu'ils avaient traversé pourrait faire un jour faire partie du passé et que tous s'arrangerais à un moment ou à un autre. Dans les yeux de la brunette il y voyait de la résignation et une certaine noirceur. Elena lui avait révéler qu'elle avait perdus ses parents très jeune et il se doutait que c'était pour ça qu'il voyait ses sentiments dans son regard.

**« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut être ami avec Damon ! »  
**Le professeur sortit de ses pensées et la regarda en souriant **« Il a beaucoup changé… Peut-être que tu changeras d'avis ! »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Ça m'étonnerais… Elena veut que je fasse des efforts, mais s'il n'en fait pas pourquoi j'en ferais ? »  
**Alaric rigola et se leva pour poser son verre dans l'évier **« Damon ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent… Mais qui aime bien châtie bien ! »  
**La brune grimaça ne pouvant imaginer que Damon l'aimait bien, elle en tout cas elle le détestait encore plus que Kol Mickaelson. Ce dernier au moins ne l'avais pas insulté de naine ! **« Pour moi qui me châtie, fini avec une porte en pleine figure et un verre de Whisky dans les cheveux ! »  
**Le professeur la regarda en haussant un cil amusé **« Elena me l'a vaguement raconté, j'aurais bien aimé voir ça je suis étonné qu'il ne… »  
**Alaric s'arrêta dans sa phrase qui surprit la jeune femme **« Qu'il quoi ? »  
**L'homme se repris et changea la tournure de sa phrase **« Qu'il ne s'est pas encore vengé ! Damon n'aime pas se faire ''humilier'' »  
**Abigaël rigola et haussa les épaules en se levant. Elle mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle **« Qu'il essaye et je me vengerais en bien pire !... J'ai beaucoup d'imagination avec des types comme lui ! »**  
Alaric ricana. Abigaël regarda le professeur avec un regard désolé **« Elena m'a raconté pour votre femme… Je suis désolé… Sincèrement ! »  
**L'homme lui fit un petit sourire en coin **« Merci… Ça a été dur mais maintenant je suis remis… Elena t'a raconté quoi au juste ? »  
**La jeune femme ferma le lave-vaisselle et s'adossa au plan de travail **« Qu'elle avait été tué et que son assassin a été retrouvé et enfermé !... Que Isobel était sa mère et son père était ce salaud de John ! »  
**Alaric sourit en entendant l'insulte. Dommage qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait John avant de mourir, même s'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur, même dans la mort. John c'était racheté en se sacrifiant.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Abigaël se pinçait les lèvres, elle desserra les dents **« Je sais que vous aimiez ma tante… Je suis désolé… »  
**Alaric serra les poings en repensant à la mort de la femme qui restera la femme qu'il a le plus aimé. Il haïssait Klaus pour ça et toute la famille Originel. Il c'était promis de le faire payer à l'hybride tout le mal qu'il a causé et il tiendrait promesse. Il trouverait un moyen.

Le professeur d'histoire regarda la nièce de Jenna, il y vit de la culpabilité et de la tristesse **« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas de ta faute si elle est… Morte… »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils en entendant de la colère dans sa voix, comme si la mort de sa tante n'était pas un accident. Elle commençait à se poser des questions et se disait qu'elle devait vraiment faire des recherches sur les Mickaelson, sur ses attaques de puma et de la mort de Jenna.

Les seules personnes de la maison entendirent la sonnerie de la porte. La cousine d'Elena haussa les sourcils interrogateurs et se dirigea à l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et se crispa en voyant la femme devant elle. Tandis que cette dernière fut sous le choc en voyant Abigaël et la regardait comme si elle voyait un fantôme. La cousine d'Elena se reprit et plissa les yeux et murmura **« Qu'est-ce que tu… »  
**La jeune femme ne put finir que le professeur d'histoire arriva derrière la brune **« Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut… Je te présente Abigaël Davis la cousine d'Elena ! »  
**Alaric se tourna vers cette dernière **« Abigaël, je te présente Meredith Fell, elle est médecin à Mystic Falls ! »  
**La brune se tourna vers Meredith et lui tendit la main **« Ravie de vous rencontrer ! »  
**La femme la lui serra avec un sourire nerveux, ce que ne remarqua pas l'homme **« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »  
**Alaric se détourna et s'éloigna des filles.

Abigaël perdit son sourire en regardant Meredith, qui avait perdu aussi le sien en regardant la jeune femme avec une certaine crainte. La brune s'avança légèrement, elle lui dit d'une voix menaçante et glaciale **« Si tu leur dit quoi que ce soit, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts !... J'espère que j'ai été assez clair ? »  
**Sans laisser le temps à la femme médecin de répondre, elle se retourna pour monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Abigaël ne perdit pas une seconde en voyant qu'il était presque midi, elle rentra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche.

La cousine d'Elena n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle reverrait Meredith un jour et surtout pas qu'elle serait en couple avec le tuteur de ses cousins. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait à Mystic Falls c'est que des personnes de son passé vienne dans cette ville. Elle voulait que celui-ci reste là où il était et ne plus y pensait. Elle devait surveiller Meredith car elle ne souhaite aucunement que ses cousins et ses amis savent ce qu'il c'était passé.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Abigaël sortit de la douche entourait d'une serviette autour de son corps. Elle chercha quoi se mettre dans son armoire. La brune sortit des sous vêtement noir, un pantalon noir moulant mais qui ne faisait pas vulgaire, un top de la même couleur, une ceinture ventrale blanche, des chaussettes noires, une paire de botte montante noire avec des talons d'environ 10 centimètres et une veste en cuir noir. Elle posa le tout sur son lit et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois fini, elle se maquilla légèrement une touche de crayon noir et du mascara. Elle mit ses bijoux et se regarda dans la glace.

Tout le monde la trouvait belle, voire parfaite. Comme celle qu'on appelle Mary-sue. Intelligente, magnifique, qui pense toujours aux autres, qui a des défauts mais qui passe – qui la rende adorable. Mais elle était loin d'être adorable.  
Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille c'est vrai mais c'est tout. Elle se fichait pas mal des autres et de leurs problèmes, qu'ils soient familiaux, de cœur ou professionnel.  
C'était vrai qu'elle était intelligente mais elle n'était pas non plus Einstein, elle n'était pratiquement pas allée à l'école –voire jamais – depuis la mort de ses parents, mais elle n'était pas une femme sans cervelle.  
Elle se trouvait belle et elle en avait beaucoup profité dans le passé pour des raisons qui devait et qui resterait enfoui au fond d'elle.  
Elle ne cherchait jamais à se faire plaindre pour la mort de ses parents, elle ne voulait que personne n'ait pitié ou de la compassion pour elle et qu'il ne la voye que comme une orpheline. Elle avait du caractère mais pas parce qu'elle était née comme ça, non elle l'était devenu. Comme dans cette citation : On ne née pas mauvais, on le devient.  
Elle repensa à ses parents et ferma les yeux, s'ils avaient été encore vivant… Elle serait sûrement devenue avocate ou encore médecin. Elle serait une gentille fille, une étudiante modèle comme Elena qui voulait devenir écrivain depuis gamine et qui n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant. Malheureusement, elle, elle avait choisi un autre chemin, qu'elle aurait préféré éviter.

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone signe qu'elle avait reçu un message, elle attrapa son téléphone et ouvrit le message d'une certaine blonde _**« Bah alors ma chérie, tu t'es noyé dans ta douche ? C' :') »  
**_La jeune femme rigola légèrement tout en répondant _**« Je monte en voiture, j'arrive ! ) A' »**_**  
**Abigaël enfila sa veste, attrapa son sac et ses lunettes et sortit de sa chambre en vitesse. La jeune femme arriva dans l'entrée et ne vit ni Alaric ni Meredith. Elle attrapa ses clefs sur le meuble à côté de la porte et ouvrit celle-ci, elle s'arrêta et soupira **« Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! »  
**Le brun devant elle lui fit son sourire agaçant **« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre la porte dans la figure ? »  
**Abigaël le repoussa durement pour sortir de la maison et ferma à clef, elle se retourna pour lui faire face **« Sinon je t'arrache les yeux le Gigolo, je me demande qui d'autres tu pourras draguer ? »  
**Damon ricana amusé **« C'est que tu mordrais dis donc ! »  
**La jeune femme s'apprêtait à le contourner mais le vampire se positionna devant la belle brune qui le darda d'un regard glacial **« Dégage de mon chemin ! »  
**L'aînée Salvatore lui fit un grand sourire moqueur. Abigaël savait qu'il ne voulait pas bouger ce qui la désespérait encore plus, elle fit un pas sur le côté mais il fit la même chose ce qui lui rappelait le petit manège de Kol **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**Et sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, le brun la plaqua contre la porte et la regarda avec curiosité et méfiance **« Tu es qui ? »**  
Abigaël ne dit rien sur la surprise mais en voyant son sourire mesquin, elle le fusilla du regard en plissant les yeux **« Celle qui va te couper les mains si tu ne la lâche pas ! »  
**Damon approcha son visage pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et pour la provoquer il leva la main et lui caressa doucement la joue **« J'aimerais tellement voir ça »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui fit un sourire charmeur et se décolla lentement de la porte pour se rapprocher du corps du vampire. Ce dernier ne s'écarta pas et il ne vit pas la jambe de la jeune femme se placer entre ses jambes à lui **« Tu sais Damon… »  
**Le Salvatore haussa un cil curieux **« Je ne vois vraiment pas… »  
**A ses mots, Abigaël lui fila un coup de genou dans son entrejambe. Le vampire eut le souffle coupé, il se plia en deux sous la douleur et tomba à genoux en gémissant légèrement. La brune put enfin le contourner et elle se mit dans son dos et lui murmura haineuse dans l'oreille **« Ce qu'Elena peut te trouver ! »  
**Abigaël se retourna et se dirigea près de la voiture. Damon l'insupportait, quand il l'avait touché elle avait juste eu envie de vomir, son contact l'avait dégoûté et énervé. La brune se souvint des paroles d'Alaric. Si Damon voulait se venger qu'il le fasse tient, elle n'avait absolument pas peur de lui. Elle se méfier quand même car elle ne le connaissait pas du tout Damon et ce qu'il était capable de faire. Abigaël ouvrit sa voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La brune tourna la clef et alluma le moteur et attacha sa ceinture. La jeune femme tourna son regard et vit Damon qui se relevait difficilement, elle rigola tandis qu'elle le vit marcher assez lentement. Le vampire la regardait avec un regard plus que glaciale et elle était sûre qu'il avait envie de la tuer à ce moment-là. La cousine d'Elena ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un petit coucou avec un grand sourire amusé. Et sans plus attendre elle s'en alla en rigolant.

Damon regarda la voiture de l'humaine s'éloignait tandis qu'il jura intérieurement. Le vampire avait eu tellement envie de la mordre à pleine dents et la vider. Il avait envie de la faire souffrir pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait beau être un vampire ce genre de coup faisait terriblement mal. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais il n'avait pas été très surpris non plus. Il lui ferait payer ça mais il fallait qu'il trouve quelques choses sans qu'Elena ne le soupçonne lui. Le vampire sourit car avec le retour des Originels en ville, il pourrait mettre ce qui arrivera à Abigaël sur leur dos, si Kol s'intéresse vraiment à Elle c'est pour la tuer il en été sûr. L'aîné Salvatore savait que le jeune Mickaelson était aussi impulsif que Klaus voire plus et surtout pas très patient. Il devait juste trouver le moment propice pour ça !

**Voili Voilou fin de ce chapitre ! ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**La rencontre avec Alaric et Meredith ?**

**La confrontation entre Damon et Abigaël ?**

**Mon petit passage Mary-sue ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'es mis ^^ Lol mais j'espère que ça vous as plu ! :-)**

**Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! J'accepte toutes les critiques qui sont constructive ^^**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux ^^ Xoxo :***


	20. Journée entre fille

**Coucou tout le monde voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ^^  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passerais un agréable moment -)**

**Lalichou : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ;-)  
Ce n'est pas grave de m'envoyer les reviews cela m'arrive aussi lol ^^  
J'adorerais qu'elle revienne aussi, elle me manque ma garce préférée ! :( Ce n'est plus pareil sans Elle, mais bon on a Kai pour la remplacer ahah ;-)  
Pour les secrets d'Abigaël et de comment elle connaît Meredith il faudra encore attendre je ne veux pas aller trop vite dans mon histoire ;-D  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant !, Xoxo :*_

**Mure-framboise : **_Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de commenter et de voir que mon histoire t'ai plût ^^ De rien pour les commentaires quand une histoire me plaît je n'hésite pas à mettre une review ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël se gara dans l'allée des Forbes. Elle éteignit le moteur et descendit de sa voiture et la verrouilla. La brune regarda la maison et sourit en se remémorant tous les moments passés ici. Abigaël venait passer toutes ses après-midi dans cette maison, elle se sentait comme chez Elle. Sa lui faisait du bien de revenir. La jeune femme monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte, elle n'attendit pas longtemps qu'une grande blonde ouvrit la porte à la volé avec un regard mécontent. Abigaël fit un petit sourire en coin en montra une petite bouteille de Whisky **« Pour me faire pardonner ! »  
**Caroline paniqua légèrement et pris la bouteille des mains de la brune rapidement et la cacha dans son dos tout en se retournant, tandis que Liz Forbes apparu dans l'entrée **« Abigaël Davis, ça fait du bien de te revoir ma petite chérie ! »  
**La brune sourit heureuse de revoir la Sheriff, celle-ci pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra doucement. Abigaël lui rendit son étreinte, elle adorait Liz Forbes c'est ce qui se rapprochait plus d'une mère pour elle. C'était l'une des rares personnes qui pouvaient utiliser l'adjectif 'petite' sans qu'elle ne s'emporte. La mère de Caroline avait toujours été aux petits soins pour elle et la gâter beaucoup. Abigaël avait été très surprise quand elle avait su que son mari l'avait quitté pour un autre homme, et qu'à cause de ça Caroline c'était éloigné de sa mère et qu'elle lui en voulait de travailler autant.

Liz s'écarta de la brunette et celle-ci détailla la plus âgé. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé malgré qu'elle soit plus âgée et que les traces de son âge se faisait à peine voir. Elle était toujours blonde mais avait les cheveux plus courts et des yeux marron, elle faisait à peu près la même taille que Caroline. Son sourire était éblouissant et ravie. Elle portait la tenue de Sheriff **« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi ! »  
**Un bip se fit entendre et Liz sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda les jeunes filles devant elle avec un sourire d'excuse **« Je suis désolé les filles, une urgence au bureau ! »  
**Caroline soupira tandis qu'Abigaël comprenait **« Tu avais promis maman, Davis est venue pour manger avec nous ! »  
**Sa mère les regardait avec un sourire navré **« Je sais Sweety mais si elle n'a rien d'autre à faire ce soir, Abi pourrait rester aussi pour le dîner ! »  
**Cette dernière acquiesça en regardant sa meilleur amie blonde **« Tu vois Forbes on trouve toujours un moyen !... Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire et depuis que je suis revenu on n'a même pas passé du temps rien que nous 2 ! »  
**La bébé vampire soupira avec résignement **« D'accord, le travail c'est le travail… »  
**Liz s'approcha de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Caroline déglutit et serra sa mère dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention qu'elle ne voit pas la bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main **« Je vous promets de prendre ma soirée ! »  
**Caroline lança un regard à Abigaël et lui tendit doucement la bouteille que la seule brune planqua dans son sac **« Ok maman, sois pas en retard ! »  
**Celle-ci s'écarta et caressa la joue de sa fille, elle se tourna ensuite vers la cousine d'Elena et la serra à son tour **« Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour en ville ! »  
**Abigaël fit un grand sourire quand la Sheriff s'écarta d'elle **« Moi aussi à ce soir et bonne soirée ! »  
**La Sheriff leur fit un salut de la main et sortit de la maison.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et soupirèrent mais elles se tendirent lorsque Liz Forbes rouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasement **« La prochaine fois soyez plus discrète pour vous faire passer la bouteille !... Je vous autorise à boire mais un peu sous peine de très grosse réprimande ! »  
**Devant son air menaçant, les filles ne purent qu'acquiesçait tandis que la femme leur fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte. Caroline et Abigaël attendirent devant la porte quelques instants, et elles entendirent la voiture de la mère de Caroline.

Les meilleurs amis se regardèrent et rigolèrent en se retournant pour se rendre à la cuisine. Abigaël secoua la tête en enlevant sa veste, elle s'installa à la table en posant sa veste à côté de son sac **« Ta mère n'a rien perdu de son ''flair'' en tout cas ! »  
**La blonde rigola et sortit deux verres du meuble et les posa sur la table **« Ce n'est pas qu'elle a du flair mais c'est qu'elle nous connaît nous deux ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux sur Caroline et les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un sourire complice. Cette première sortit la bouteille de son sac **« Tu te souviens de notre 1****ère**** cuite ensemble ? »  
**La fille du Sheriff rigola en s'asseyant à son tour avec un grand sourire **« Bien sûr que oui, comment l'oublier ?!... Nous deux complètement pompette dansant sur le bar du Mystic Grill en chantant I love rock'n roll de Joan Jett ! »  
**Les deux filles explosèrent de rire à ce souvenir. Abigaël se calma légèrement mais garda un grand sourire **« J'adore ce moment jamais je n'ai pu l'oublier ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena leur servit deux verres très légers pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas se faire réprimander par Liz Forbes le premier jour qu'elle la revoyait **« Je n'ai oublié aucun des souvenirs avec toi… »  
**Abigaël sentit de la tristesse dans la voix de la blonde.

La brune savait qu'elle avait été très affecté par son départ et du fait qu'elle ne venait que très rarement dans la ville. Et les seuls fois qu'elle débarquait à Mystic Falls elle faisait en sorte d'en profiter pour rattraper le temps perdu avec ses amis et sa famille, et de les garder occuper pour qu'ils ne posent pas trop de question concernant sa vie. Elle chérissait tous ses moments passés avec eux bien qu'ils fussent courts.

La cousine de la Doppelgänger se pencha et attrapa la main de la blonde, qui leva ses yeux qui pétillait **« Care' je suis là maintenant !... Et je ne compte pas quittez la ville de sitôt, je te le promets ! »  
**Celle-ci lui fit un petit sourire en coin **« Je t'aime Davis ! »  
**Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire **« Je t'aime aussi Forbes ! »  
**Abigaël se redressa et tapa dans ses mains qui fit sursauté la blonde face à elle **« Il faut que je te dise que j'ai vu Damon avant de venir ici ! »  
**Caroline fronça les sourcils inquiète. Surtout au vue des accrochages de l'humaine et du vampire. Caroline savait qu'il avait toujours en travers la gorge le coup de la porte et qu'il n'allait pas en rester là **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »  
**Abigaël soupira en buvant une gorgé de son verre **« M'emmerder comme d'habitude et je l'ai envoyé boulet comme d'habitude ! »  
**La blonde ne put s'empêcher de rigoler légèrement jusqu'à ce que **« Et je lui ai mis un coup dans ce qui fait autant sa fierté ! »  
**La vampire écarquilla les yeux hébété et parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable à s'en étouffer, elle essayait de parler mais ses mots ne sortirent pas de sa bouche. La blonde était pratiquement en train de suffoquer et elle avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux bleus. Abigaël adorait voir sa meilleur amie rire de la sorte, sa lui rappelait tant ce qui lui avait manqué ici, et qu'elle lui avait énormément manqué.

La blonde réussie à se calmer après 5 bonnes minutes, elle regarda Abigaël qui la regardait hilare **« Quand tu penses à des trucs comme ça, prévois-les pour la prochaine fois quand je serais là ! »  
**La brune ricana et fit tourner le contenu de son verre en ne quittant pas les yeux toujours brillant de sa meilleur amie **« Tu sais que j'ai toujours été impulsive avec ce genre d'abruti ! »  
**Caroline se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas repartir dans son fou rire **« J'aurais voulu voir ça ! »  
**La blonde se leva à ses mots et ouvrit le réfrigérateur **« Tu veux quoi à manger ?... Damon doit être énervé maintenant ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena haussa les épaules en croisant les bras sur la table **« J'ai envie d'un bon steack-frite !... Je n'en ai rien à faire, après tout ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenue, non ? »  
**La blonde sortit sa tête du réfrigérateur et la regarda avec un grand sourire **« Tu as de la chance, dès que j'ai dit à maman que je t'inviter à venir manger, elle est partie faire les courses ! »  
**La tête du bébé vampire disparut derrière la porte et elle sortit des steack et des frites, elle se redressa et posa le tout sur la table **« Quant à Damon il est con ça ne date pas d'hier ! »  
**La brune sourit **« Liz n'a pas oublié nos ''bonnes'' habitude ! »  
**Caroline rigola tout en ouvrant le sachet de frite. Tandis, qu'Abigaël se leva en soupirant, elle attrapa les steack et les sortit de l'emballage **« Je ne le connais que depuis 5 jours et je le déteste déjà ! »  
**La blonde se retourna et se pencha pour attraper la friteuse qui se trouvait sous l'évier, elle la prit et la posa sur le plan de travail et le brancha puis l'alluma **« Je me demande même comment j'ai pu coucher avec lui ! »  
**La blonde stoppa tout mouvement en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se retourna sur sa meilleur amie. Caroline pinça ses lèvres quand elle vit la brune la regardait interloquée, choquée, abasourdis, mais elle vit aussi qu'elle était furieuse **« Tu as couché avec cet abruti ?! T'es sérieuse là ?! »  
**Caroline s'approcha d'Abigaël qui la regardait mécontente **« Ne me fais pas la morale, c'était une grave erreur je le sais ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena soupira et se retourna pour être dos à la fille du Sheriff **« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? »  
**Caroline baissa les yeux. Devant son silence, Abigaël se tourna pour regarder sa meilleure amie **« On est censé être des amis, non ? »  
**La bébé vampire leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils **« Des amis se téléphone, non ? »  
**Ce fut au tour d'Abigaël de se pincer les lèvres. Caroline savait qu'elle avait été trop loin et elle regrettait déjà ses paroles **« Abigaël je… »  
**Celle-ci la coupa **« Non… »  
**Caroline fut surprise de son ton de culpabilité. La cousine d'Elena la regarda en soupirant **« Ne t'excuse pas Caroline… J'aurais dû être la et tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir… »  
**La blonde s'apprêtait à répliqué mais elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue **« Je suis désolé ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff ne put rien faire d'autre que de serrer fort la brune dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, ce qui ne dérangea pas la jeune femme qui répondit à son étreinte **« Le principal c'est que tu sois là… »  
**Abigaël ferma les yeux appréciant le parfum rose de sa meilleure amie. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi heureuses de se retrouver. Elles n'avaient jamais parlé de leur séparation, préférant profiter de leurs retrouvailles plutôt que des sujets délicats que ce soit du côté de la vampire que du côté de l'humaine.

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent et reprirent leurs activités chacune dans leurs pensées, dans un silence assez pesant. Dans la pièce, il y avait juste le bruit des frites qui cuisaient sous la surveillance de Caroline et les steaks dans la poêle surveillé par Abigaël.

La fille du Sheriff regardait les frites le regard dans le vague. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui parler aussi froidement. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvenait Abigaël et Elle, ne s'étaient jamais disputés ou quelques fois lorsqu'elles étaient enfants mais pour des broutilles de gamins. Elles n'avaient jamais eu aucun secret l'une pour l'autre jusqu'à maintenant… La blonde voulait tellement se confier à la jeune femme, que ce soit par rapport à Tyler, pour les vampires, pour Klaus et tout le reste. Elena pensait qu'en restant dans l'ignorance ça mettrait sa cousine en ''sécurité'' mais en repensant à ses expériences, rester dans l'ignorance à Mystic Falls signifier une transformation ou une mort assurée. Elle ne voulait aucune de ses choses à Abigaël. Elle ne dirait rien à la jeune femme mais si elle voyait que Kol continuait son jeu où qu'elle devenait trop proche de Rebekah, elle lui dirait absolument tout. La blonde ne l'avouerait pas à sa meilleure amie mais elle était jalouse de l'amitié naissante entre la vampire Originel et Abigaël.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Klaus. Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle n'apprécier pas ses cadeaux, ni ses dessins, ni les compliments qu'il lui faisait. Elle savait qu'il ne s'intéresser à pas grand-chose à part ses satanés hybrides, elle se sentait flatté et importante mais elle ne l'avouerait à personne. Malgré qu'elle disait que tout aller bien avec Tyler, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai… Il était déterminé à détruire Klaus par tous les moyens possible sans se soucier de ce que pouvait penser la jeune femme. La chose qu'il voulait absolument faire c'était de briser l'asservissement de tous les hybrides de Klaus. Tyler était partie – encore – pour les Appalaches pour aider les loups avec le lien. Caroline ne voulait absolument pas imaginer la réaction de l'hybride originel lorsqu'il saura ce que son premier hybride avait fait, elle savait qu'il allait être furieux et que ça ne sera bon pour personne. Même s'il a une soi-disant attirance pour Elle, elle ne pourrait rien faire contre un Originel tel que Klaus, surtout s'il était en colère.

La cousine d'Elena regardait le mur devant elle, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait été surprise de la réaction de Caroline, mais qui ne l'avait pas étonné pour autant. Elle n'avait pas été là… Si elle avait été là, Caroline n'aurait pas couché avec cet abruti de Salvatore, elle aurait tout fais pour en tout cas. Elle se demandait si elle aurait pu l'apprécier mais la réponse fut immédiate, NON ! Elle s'en voulait de ne pas être revenue plus souvent, d'avoir délaissé sa famille et ses amis. Elle se promit de se rattraper. Elle n'avait pas à faire la morale à Caroline, car elle-même savait que c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend à ne plus faire les mêmes. La brune n'avait pas non plus à lui faire des reproches car ce n'était pas à elle de lui en faire. Elle avait hâte d'être à la fête de Rebekah pour se changer les idées et s'amuser, même si cela signifiait croisait cet arrogant Kol Mickaelson.  
En repensant à lui, elle ferma les yeux et elle revit son sourire arrogant qui l'énervé tant et ses yeux noirs plein de malice. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux en revoyant l'image du jeune Mickaelson caressait la joue de cette Charlotte Carter. Elle devait sûrement être l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes qui ne lui servait qu'à s'amuser. La brunette savait qu'il l'a dragué juste pour coucher avec elle et il la jetterait comme n'importe qu'elle autre femme qui l'a connue. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle ne tomberait jamais dans ses bras, elle avait senti quelque chose de dangereux en lui. Elle cernait facilement les gens et elle pouvait dire que c'était loin d'être un gentil garçon au service des autres et qui ne se souciait de personne, excepté peut-être sa famille. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était beau et qu'elle se sentait mystérieusement attiré par lui, physiquement du moins. Son corps avait réagi au contraire de sa tête, elle se souvint lorsqu'elle avait senti son souffle sur ses lèvres et qu'elle avait eu une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Abigaël ne voulait en aucun cas faire partie de son tableau de chasse. Charlotte pouvait le prendre Kol, elle n'en voulait pas ! Loin il était d'Elle, mieux elle serra !

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de leurs pensées quand les frites et les steaks furent prêts. Caroline sortit les assiettes et Abigaël les couverts. Elles préparèrent la table dans un silence complet, juste le bruit des assiettes et des couverts se firent entendre. Les amis s'installèrent à la table et la cousine d'Elena leur servirent chacune un verre. Les filles commencèrent à manger dans le calme, quand Abigaël le brisa **« Pourquoi lui ? »  
**Caroline réfléchit à comment elle pourrait lui expliquer sans en dire trop **« J'étais stupide… »  
**La brune ne dit rien et baissa les yeux sur son assiette **« Quand tu es partie… Je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'Elena… Mais je pense plutôt que… C'était une sorte de substitut parce que tu n'étais plus là… J'ai dragué Stephen mais… »  
**La fille du Sheriff en voyant qu'Abigaël la regardait avec des yeux ronds **« Stephen ?! LE Stephen ?! Salvatore ?! »  
**Caroline rigola face à sa réaction, qu'elle était sûr qu'elle allait avoir **« Oui mais il m'a envoyé gentiment balader ! »  
**Abigaël passa sa main dans ses cheveux choqués **« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »  
**La blonde sourit en haussant les épaules et fit tourner une frite dans son assiette **« J'étais au Mystic Grill quand j'ai rencontré Damon… J'aurais préféré me casser une jambe à ce moment-là !... J'étais désespéré alors voilà… Je suis devenue superficielle et j'ai couché avec lui, la plus grosse erreur de ma vie… Mais il a juste joué avec moi c'est tout, je me sentais importante car j'étais perdue… »  
**Caroline ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité ce n'était qu'en partie vraie et elle se détestait pour ça. Abigaël ne dit rien et digéré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ce qui lui fit encore plus détester Damon, il allait payer pour avoir joué avec sa meilleure amie et l'avoir fait souffrir.  
La cousine d'Elena rigola doucement ce qui n'offusqua pas la blonde car elle connaissait assez bien Abigaël pour voir qu'elle était énervé et qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas se rendre au manoir pour étriper l'aînée Salvatore **« Tu as toujours aimé les mauvais garçons ! »  
**La bébé vampire rigola à son tour en secouant ses boucles blondes.  
Les jeunes filles finirent de manger en rigolant de tout et de rien et montèrent dans la chambre de la blonde.

Abigaël était allongée sur le lit de Caroline, celle-ci à ses côtés. La cousine d'Elena rigola quand la fille de Liz lui avait raconté une anecdote quand Elle et Matt étaient ensemble. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient fait surprendre dans une position peu convenante par la mère du jeune homme **« Rigole pas Davis je ne savais plus où me mettre ! »  
« Sous Matt ! »** Caroline poussa la brune hors du lit en faisant tout de même attention à sa force. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Abigaël d'être encore morte de rire par terre, elle se tenait le ventre et des larmes coulaient de ses yeux faisant coulaient son maquillage au passage. Caroline pencha la tête par-dessus le lit pour regarder la brune à terre qui se mordait la lèvre pour se calmer. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres **« Ça y est tu t'es calmer ? »  
**Abigaël posa ses yeux sur Caroline et retomba dans son éclats de rire. La bébé vampire laissa tomba sa tête sur le matelas en soupirant amusé et désespéré. Elle se tourna et se posta sur le dos et regarda le plafond en allongeant ses bras en croix, la jeune femme entendit la brune reprendre difficilement son souffle mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait reprendre son fou rire d'un instant à l'autre.

La blonde et la brune restèrent ainsi quelques petites minutes. Quand Caroline n'entendit plus que le calme de la respiration de sa meilleur amie, elle se retourna pour regarda la brune qui fixait le plafond avec un sourire. Abigaël sentit le regard de la fille du Sheriff sur elle et posa ses yeux verts dans des yeux bleus et pouffa **« Je suis calmer !... Franchement j'aurais bien voulu voir ça !... Surtout voir ta tête et celle de Donovan ! »  
**Caroline attrapa son oreiller et le balança au visage de la New-yorkaise, qui rigola de plus belle. La bébé vampire se leva du lit, Abigaël se releva sur ses coudes et fronça les sourcils toujours avec un grand sourire **« Tu vas où ? »  
**La blonde ouvrit la porte et se retourna **« On a oublié la bouteille en bas et je vais aller chercher de glace à la cave ! »  
**Caroline sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie se lécher la lèvre avec un gémissement de contentement **« Ben &amp; Jerry's ? »  
**La fille de Liz lui fit un clin d'œil **« Fairly nuts ta préférée ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui fit un grand sourire et se releva en s'appuyant sur le lit **« Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu devrais déjà être revenue ! »  
**Caroline rigola et sortit de la chambre.

Abigaël secoua sa tête en rigolant légèrement. Elle se dirigea vers la coiffeuse de Caroline et grimaça légèrement en voyant le noir de son crayon coulait de ses yeux jusqu'à ses joues _« Faut que je me remaquille, j'ai l'air d'un zombie ! » _La jeune femme entendit un bip et fronça les sourcils en se retournant. Elle vit le téléphone de la fille du Sheriff sur la table de nuit, elle tendit l'oreille et n'entendit aucun bruit signe que Caroline était sûrement à la cave. Elle s'approcha de la table de nuit et attrapa son téléphone qui n'avait plus de batterie. L'humaine se pinça les lèvres et ne put s'empêcher de fouiller dans son répertoire et sourit lorsqu'elle vit le numéro qu'elle espérait que son amie aurait, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se l'envoya par message. La brune s'apprêtait à chercher le chargeur de son amie lorsqu'un message l'interpella, un message de Caroline à Elena _**« On a plus à s'inquiéter, je t'expliquerais ! C' » **_La jeune femme fronça les sourcils perplexe à ce message.  
Abigaël sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle entendit Caroline qui monter les escaliers. Elle posa le téléphone et ouvrit le premier tiroir et tomba sur quelques choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.

**« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut Davis ! »  
**Celle-ci se retourna en montrant sa trouvaille avec un air stupéfait **« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux préférer Tyler à Klaus ! »  
**Caroline ne sut quoi dire, ses yeux fixant le portrait que Klaus avait fait d'elle.

Elle se souvient de ce jour-là. Klaus avait ordonné à Tyler de la mordre à cause de Stephen qui avait volé les cercueils de sa famille. Elle le haïssait tellement à ce moment-là d'avoir forcé son copain à faire ceci, surtout à cause d'une maudite fierté mal placé. Cela faisait déjà 2 fois qu'il l'a mettait en danger, même si pour la deuxième fois il lui avait donné de son sang pour la guérir. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était qu'un dommage collatéral, que si elle voulait mourir il l'aurait laissé mourir mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de vivre complètement, et que cela serait dommage de se laisser mourir sans avoir tout exploré ce que le monde avait à offrir. Les vampires c'étaient regardés se sondant l'un et l'autre. Caroline savait qu'il avait raison, elle avait pris conscience de ce qu'elle manquerait, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa mère toute seule, elle voulait revoir Abigaël et voyager une fois qu'elle n'aurait plus d'attache dans cette ville. Et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire les mots que l'hybride avait espéré entendre _**« Je ne veux pas mourir ! »  
**_Ce fut le premier surnom qui lui donna cette nuit-là _**« Je t'en prie mon ange… Tu n'as qu'à te servir ! »**_. Le lendemain elle avait été surprise de découvrir une enveloppe avec un bracelet en diamant à l'intérieur, avec un mot qui lui disait qu'il était sincèrement désolé et un 'Joyeux anniversaire'. Et il y avait ce fameux dessin qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui à ce moment-là…

Caroline sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Abigaël s'avança toujours avec le dessin dans la main **« Alors ? »  
**La blonde soupira et lui prit le dessin des mains **« Je te l'ai dit pourquoi ! Je ne le supporte pas ! »  
**La brune fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine **« Je ne te crois pas Care'... Si tu ne le supporte pas, pourquoi tu as gardé son dessin ?... Qui est magnifique sois dit en passant ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff contourna sa meilleurs amie et rangea le dessin dans sa table de nuit **« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas Klaus que je dois jeter ses dessins ! »  
**Abigaël n'en croyait pas un mot et se doutait que c'était plutôt pour se convaincre elle-même. La blonde se retourna et se dirigea dans la salle de bain suivit de la cousine d'Elena **« Non mais sérieux Caroline… Klaus est physiquement parfait tu ne peux pas le nier !... Il a des yeux bleus hypnotisant, une voix envoûtante, un accent sensuel et un corps à se damner, il dessine superbement bien et il est riche !... Alors que Tyler est un crétin qui ne voit pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir ! »  
**Caroline se tourna vers la brunette qui avait un sourire en coin et qui avait énuméré tous sa en comptant sur ses mains **« Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec Klaus si tu le trouve si parfait ! »  
**Abigaël rigola en sentant une légère pointe de jalousie dans la voix de son amie **« Ça ne me dérangerais pas mais sa préférence va pour les jolies blondes ! »  
**Caroline rougit légèrement en détournant la tête, qui fit sourire encore plus la New-yorkaise mais elle le perdit quand la blonde la regarda en plissant les yeux **« D'ailleurs comment tu peux savoir qu'il a une ''voix envoûtante'' et un ''accent sensuel'' ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne lui avais jamais parlé ? »**

* * *

**Voilà j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal car je ne voulais pas que ça fasse un peu cucul et je pense que j'ai réussie ! **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Les retrouvailles entre Liz Forbes et Abigaël Davis ?**

**La mini-dispute entre Caroline et Abigaël ?**

**Leur conversation concernant Damon et celle de Klaus à la fin ?**

**Les pensées de Caroline et Abigaël ?**

**Abigaël s'est trahie... Comment va réagir Caroline ?**

**J'ai bien respecté les caractères des personnages ?**

**Dîtes-moi tout ^^**

**Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui suivait mon histoire et qu'il l'a mise en favoris, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça ne prend que peu de temps et cela fais toujours plaisir de savoir que l'on aime mon histoire et surtout pour que je ne perde pas ma motivation à écrire, car j'ai très envie de terminer cette fiction et ne pas mettre trop de temps entre les publications !**

**Le chapitre suivant serra la fameuse soirée de Rebekah qui annonce des petites surprises ;-D**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux et laissez-moi des commentaires pour que je m'améliore si quelque chose ne va pas, xoxo :***


	21. Soirée entre fille

**Bonjours chez lecteurs encore merci pour me suivre et qui me laisse des review qui me donne envie de continuer à écrire, sa me touche énormément ! ^^**

**Lalichou : **_Merci pour ta, ou non tes reviews lol, je suis toujours heureuse que voir que mon histoire continue à te plaire, ça me touche beaucoup :$  
Pour Tyler tu verras dans la suite, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais le gérer celui-là ! :-)  
La fête de Rebekah serra dans le prochain chapitre, promis et tu liras par toi-même, les piques d'Abigaël envers mon petit Kol :-D  
Pour Abigaël je sais déjà comment elle va l'apprendre mais je garde le suspense hihi me tue pas surtout ahah ! -D Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me touche toujours autant ! Je suis extrêmement ravie que ma fanfic te plaise toujours ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements qui me donnent la motivation d'écrire la suite ! Je ne veux en aucun cas te décevoir ! __  
Oui Abigaël est fan du Klaroline comme Moi ahah, merci de lui décerné le 1__er__ prix, elle le mérite lol ! -D  
Ça ne sera pas pour maintenant pour le Klaroline même si elle devrait écouter Abigaël ! Je veux faire les choses bien et ne pas aller trop vite pour que ça soit crédible ! La réaction de Caroline est maintenant et j'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Xoxo ma belle et encore merci :*_

**Douceur : **_Salut, merci pour ta review, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plairas ^^ Xoxo :*_

**Calypso : **_Merci pour ta review et je suis contente qu'Abigaël te plaise, car Elena m'énerve aussi je te rassure lol ^^  
J'espère que la suite te plairas toujours autant ! :-) Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour ton commentaires et j'espère que la suite te plairas, prend ton temps surtout et dis-moi vite ce que tu penses de tout ça, j'ai hâte ;) Xoxo :*_

**Odessa : **_Sa me touche beaucoup tes reviews et je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant ! ^^  
Oui il y aura beaucoup de Klaroline mais sans oublier que c'est surtout Kol et Abigaël les principaux de l'histoire ! ^^ Laisse des review si ça te plaît toujours, toutes les critiques constructive sont bonnes à prendre, a bientôt :*_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :***

* * *

Abigaël ne savait plus où se mettre devant le regard contrarié de Caroline. La brune réfléchit à toute vitesse en cherchant une excuse plausible **« Quand j'étais au Grill le jour que j'ai renversé le verre sur Kol… J'ai parlé un peu avec Rebekah juste avant et il est arrivé avec son frère et je l'ai ai entendu parler c'est tout ! »  
**La bébé vampire s'approcha et croisa les bras irrité **« Davis ! Dis-moi la vérité ! »  
**L'humaine soupira et contourna Caroline pour chercher du crayon **« C'est la vérité… »  
**La blonde attrapa le bras d'Abigaël et la retourna face à elle. Devant son regard, la brune savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas échapper à Caroline **« Bon d'accord si tu y tiens… J'avais rendez-vous avec Matt mais il ne prenait qu'à 19h et j'ai vu Klaus et on a bu un verre ensemble c'est tout… »  
**La fille du Sheriff soupira **« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas t'approcher de lui, Abigaël… Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »  
**Abigaël haussa les sourcils en se retenant de rire **« Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ? »  
**Caroline pouffa légèrement en se retournant pour ouvrir un des placards et en sortit une petite trousse **« Moi ? Jalouse ?... Pas du tout mais je suis curieuse de ce que fais ma meilleure amie, tu ne voudrais pas savoir toi ? »  
**La brunette rigola et prit la trousse et en sortit du démaquillant, du mascara et du crayon **« Bien sûr que si ! »  
**Abigaël enleva le noir qui était sur ses joues et sous ses yeux en lui racontant sa discussion avec Klaus **« Et enfin il m'a dit que je devrais rester éloignée de votre guerre entre vous et que c'était le mieux pour moi ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena rangea le démaquilla et jeta le coton à la poubelle près de l'évier, elle sortit le crayon et le mascara **« Tu vois il n'est pas si psychopathe que ça… »  
**Caroline se posta à son côté droit en la regardant inquiète et non rassurée **« C'est un manipulateur Abi ! »  
**La brunette soupira et se tourna pour regarder la blonde **« A quoi ça lui avancerais de me ''manipuler'' ? Excepté pour se rapprocher de toi ?... Et pis si sa aurait été un manipulateur salaud psychopathe, pourquoi me dire de rester éloigné loin de sa famille ? »  
**La blonde haussa les épaules en détournant le regard **« Je ne sais pas, personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Klaus ! »  
**Abigaël finit de se mettre du crayon puis rigola aux paroles de sa meilleur amie et dévissa le mascara **« Pourtant ce n'est pas si difficile !... Un aveugle le verrait et un sourd entendrait ce qu'il pense ! »  
**La bébé vampire croisa les bras et fit semblant de ne pas comprendre ce que la brune à ses côtés laissait entendre, et espérait en silence qu'elle dirait le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait **« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ? »  
**Abigaël se mit du mascara tout en ne répondant pas, ce qui agaça Caroline qui voulait savoir, elle serra les dents. La blonde détestait quand elle faisait ça, Abigaël savait parfaitement que la fille du Sheriff n'avait jamais été très patiente concernant des sujets délicats, surtout quand cela concerné l'hybride originel Klaus Mickaelson et son humaine de meilleure amie Abigaël Davis.  
Cette dernière vit du coin de l'œil sa blonde de copine la regardait plus qu'impatiente, elle jubila intérieurement. Bien que Caroline lui disait qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour Klaus – ce qui pouvait être vrai – mais quelque chose lui disait que le ''jeune'' homme ne la laissait pas indifférente, physiquement. Ce qui lui faisait penser au jeune Mickaelson et Elle. Abigaël sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit Caroline qui grinça des dents, elle fit un sourire en coin avant de refermer le tube de mascara et se tourna vers Elle. La brune posa une main sur le rebord de l'évier puis une main sur ses hanches **« Qu'il en pince pour toi ! »  
**En voyant que la fille de Liz s'apprêtait à la couper, elle continua **« Que tellement qu'il en pince pour toi, qu'il attendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te rendes compte que tu en pince pour lui aussi !... Qu'il ne sait pas ce que tu peux trouver à Tyler, qui t'a laisser et est partit je-ne-sais-où en te laissant en plan !... Qu'il ne te mérite pas et que c'est un crétin qui ne pense qu'à lui ! »  
**Caroline resta ses yeux bleus plongés dans ses yeux verts sans se démonté **« Klaus ne sait pas que Tyler est parti… »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel **« Sa c'est moi qui le pense mais Klaus penserait la même chose et que c'est un crétin ?... Il le pense et je les vus le soir où je suis revenue à Mystic Falls au Grill ! »  
**La blonde soupira en détournant les yeux **« Tyler n'est pas… »  
**La cousine d'Elena la coupa ayant marre qu'elle trouve toujours des excuses à Tyler, elle était aussi têtue qu'elle et cela la désespéra **« Je peux te poser une question Caroline Forbes ? »  
**Celle-ci fut prise au dépourvu et hocha simplement la tête **« Qu'est-ce que Tyler t'a offert pour ton anniversaire ?... Moi je n'ai pas d'excuse et j'en suis désolé mais je te promets de t'offrir quelque chose qui sois digne de toi !... Mais pour Tyler dis-moi ce qu'il t'a offert… Plus qu'un stupide bouquet de fleur ! »  
**La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour répliqué mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Caroline se pinça les lèvres en détourant son regard du visage calme mais irrité d'Abigaël. Caroline se souvint du jour de son anniversaire, le seul cadeau – empoisonné dans tous les sens du terme – c'était sa morsure de loup-garou, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel et que c'était à cause de Klaus. Tyler était partie avec son père pour défaire son asservissement à Klaus et lui avait offert un bouquet de fleur, mais il ne lui avait jamais rien offert de précieux.  
Abigaël ''scanna'' le visage de sa meilleure amie et y vit de la tristesse, de la colère et qu'elle était affectée par sa réalité des choses. Elle s'en voulait de faire cela à Caroline et de la blesser, mais elle voulait juste que son amie soit heureuse et elle savait qu'elle ne le serait pas avec Tyler. Pas qu'elle pensait qu'elle pourrait l'être avec Klaus, car Caroline avait raison : Elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que Caroline perde du temps pour un type qui ne la valait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Elle avait vu plus d'attirance dans les yeux de Klaus que dans ceux de Tyler. Elle avait encore plus hâte d'être à cette fête pour voir comment Klaus et Caroline se comportait l'un en face de l'autre, et elle aviserait par la suite.

En attendant Abigaël sortit de ses pensées pour regarder Caroline qui fixait sans rien dire un point invisible sur le mur à ses côtés **« Ecoutes Care'… Je ne veux pas te blesser et tu le sais ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff posa enfin ses yeux sur la jolie brune **« Je ne connais pas Klaus je te l'accorde… Mais en peu de temps que tu le connais, il t'a déjà offert un bracelet en diamant qui ne doit pas coûter que 20$, un dessin magnifiquement bien fait et un mot où il s'excuse ! »  
**Abigaël ne put s'empêcher un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres **« Et à le voir ce n'est pas un mec qui dit ''je suis sincèrement désolé'' facilement et surtout pas à n'importe qui ! »  
**La brune voyant que Caroline ne répondait pas et qu'elle ne répondrait peut-être jamais, elle se détourna et sortit de la salle de bain laissant Caroline qui se regarda dans le miroir. Abigaël ne pouvait pas penser qu'elle en pinçait pour Klaus, c'était tout bonnement… Inimaginable… Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait à Elle et à ses amis… En y repensant, elle aussi, elle l'avait manipulé assez souvent… Pour que ses amis puissent mettre en place leur plan pour le détruire, et pour parler sincèrement ça ne lui avait pas plût. Pas parce qu'elle avait de la sympathie pour lui… Mais parce qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être manipulé et que l'on se serve d'elle, et elle ne souhaitait à personne de ce faire humilié comme elle l'avait été dans sa vie d'humaine. La fille du Sheriff se redressa en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir, cette fille-là était bien loin maintenant. Elle était plus forte, plus courageuse et elle ne se laissait plus se faire marcher sur les pieds. Il lui avait fallu devenir un vampire pour ressembler davantage à sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr elle avait gardé aussi ses défauts, comme le contrôle de tout ce qu'elle faisait ou encore son impatience. Mais elle n'était plus superficielle, ni stupide et ni incompétente, tel était les mots de ce connard de Damon.

Caroline sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit Abigaël posait son épaule sur l'embrasure de la porte, elle afficha un sourire en montra le pot de glace d'une main tandis qu'elle montrait _**L'âge de glace***_ de l'autre **« Ça te dit que l'on arrête de parler de garçon pour ce soir, et qu'on se refasse une soirée âge de glace comme au bon vieux temps ? »  
**La blonde afficha un sourire et acquiesça lentement, Abigaël sourit et se détourna de la bébé vampire **« Je vais préparer les Pop-corn ! »  
**Caroline s'écria alors qu'elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrit **« J'arrive dans 2 minutes ! »  
**Elle entendit un petit rire amusé **« OK, bon dans 2 heures alors ! »  
**La blonde n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle entendit sa porte de chambre se fermer et qu'Abigaël dévala les escaliers comme un éléphant, qui la fit rigoler. Elle se calma et soupira tout en ouvrant le robinet pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche, qui lui fit un bien fou et qui lui rafraîchissais les idées _« Je déteste Klaus, jamais je ne pourrais aimer un type comme lui ! » _Pourtant une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de sa meilleure amie – Qui lui aurait sûrement dit la même chose d'ailleurs – lui disait qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais et qu'elle l'avait bien fait avec Tyler. Caroline secoua la tête et sortit de sa chambre et se promit de ne plus penser ni à Tyler et ni à Klaus de la soirée !

Abigaël était dans la cuisine et prépara son pop-corn, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait plus fais maison et sa lui avait manqué, de se conduire normalement. De ne plus jouer de rôle, enfin si c'en avait été vraiment un d'ailleurs. Son passé faisait malheureusement partie de sa vie et rien ne pourrait changer ça. La brune secoua la tête pour ne plus y repensait, ni à sa rencontre très inattendu avec le médecin Fell. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout à qu'elle soit dans cette ville, et elle espérait – pour elle – qu'elle n'ait aucunement l'intention d'ouvrir sa bouche sur quoi que soit _« Elle sait de quoi je suis capable… Elle n'est pas idiote ! » _Abigaël se promit de la surveiller. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Alaric ne l'apprenne et encore moins Damon, qui en jouerait à coup sûr, il ne comprendrait rien de toute façon… Abigaël repensa à sa discussion avec Caroline et soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas la blonde qui s'accrochait à Tyler, comme si elle avait peur de l'inconnu car après tout avec Tyler, Abigaël savait qu'elle fonçait droit dans le mur. Elle ne pouvait trop rien dire pour Klaus car malheureusement elle ne le connaissait pas, et elle se promit que ça aller changer bientôt, de même qu'avec Rebekah. Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle avait vu de la crainte dans les yeux d'Elena et de Jeremy, à la discussion concernant les Mickaelson au Grill. Elle était très bien placée pour dire qu'on ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle voulait surtout connaître l'étendu des sentiments de Klaus pour sa meilleurs amie et savoir s'il n'était pas comme Kol ou encore Damon. Abigaël ne voulait pas la mettre dans les bras d'un homme qui ne voulait simplement que son corps, et pas pour ce qu'elle était vraiment. Elle méritait d'un homme qui prenne soin d'elle, qui l'aime et qui lui prouve et qui surtout, la protège. Même si Caroline n'avait pas besoin d'être protégée.

**« Ne les fais pas cramé surtout ! »  
**Abigaël sursauta légèrement n'ayant pas entendu Caroline descendre les escaliers. La jeune femme se tourna vers son amie blonde qui la regardait moqueuse **« Eh ! Je n'ai pas deux mains gauche comme certaine ! »  
**Caroline fit une mine boudeuse attendrissante et croisant ses bras **« Je sais cuisiner moi ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena rigola et haussa les sourcils **« Ce n'ai pas moi qui a fait chauffer une poêle au micro-onde ! »  
**Caroline troqua sa mine boudeuse pour une mine médusé en haussant les épaules et se défendit **« Je n'avais que 7 ans ! »**  
Abigaël rigola suivit de près par Caroline, repensant à ce souvenir. Les jeunes femmes se calmèrent et Abigaël finit de préparer les pop-corn qui une fois fais, les mit dans un saladier.

Caroline se détourna pour se dirigeait dans le salon, elle alluma la télé et inséra le DVD dans le lecteur. Les bandes annonces des films récents ne mirent pas longtemps à défiler à l'écran, tandis que Caroline remonta prendre des légères couvertures et des coussins.  
Abigaël entendit la blonde remontait, elle attrapa le saladier et se dirigea au salon, elle posa les pop-corn sur la table basse et se dirigea ensuite dans l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures pour se mettre à l'aise. La jeune femme retourna au salon tout en se posant tranquillement sur le canapé, attendant sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à redescendre, les bras encombrés par les couvertures et les coussins. Elle sourit en voyant la brunette assis sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table et son téléphone à la main le mettant en silencieux **« Tiens Davis ! »  
**Celle-ci se tourna vers Caroline et lui fit un grand sourire. La cousine d'Elena délaissa son portable qu'elle posa sur la table et attrapa les coussins. Elle en posa un sur l'accoudoir de droit et le second à l'opposé d'Elle. La fille du Sheriff attrapa les télécommandes sur le meuble télé et les posa sur la table basse, tandis qu'elle sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean, elle vit qu'elle avait deux messages. Le premier était d'Elena et le second de Bonnie, elle lue seulement celui de la sorcière qui lui souhaitait une bonne soirée avec Abigaël. Caroline répondit la même chose puis mit ensuite son smartphone en silencieux elle aussi. Caroline attrapa habilement les télécommandes et s'installa ensuite sur le canapé et rabattit sa couverture sur elle. Abigaël fit la même chose. Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent et la blonde lança le film.  
Seulement la télé et le rire des deux amies résonna dans la maison. Seulement deux amies qui oublièrent tous leurs anciens soucis ou les présents ou ceux qui allaient arrivés. Qui oublièrent les hommes qui étaient bien malgré Elle dans leurs pensées à chacune. Loin des erreurs du passé et loin des pensées du futur. Juste le moment présent. Juste deux meilleurs amies qui rattrapaient le temps perdu. Juste une pause sur les évènements à venir qui n'allait pas être de tout repos pour aucune d'entre Elles.

_**L'âge de glace 2**_ finit toujours sous les rires des jeunes femmes qui s'amusaient énormément. Ça leur faisait un bien fou de se retrouver comme avant, même si elles sentaient que quelque chose avait tout de même changé. Caroline se leva et s'apprêtait à mettre le _**L'âge de glace 3 – l'ère des dinosaures **_quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent et sourirent en voyant Liz rentrait dans le salon. Celle-ci enleva sa veste de Sheriff **« Alors votre journée les filles ? »  
**La plus âgé accrocha sa veste au porte manteau et accrocha son arme de service en enlevant par sécurité les balles à l'intérieur. C'est Caroline qui lui répondit en inséra le film dans le lecteur **« Super ! »  
**Abigaël prit une grosse bouchée de glace en continuant de regarder Liz, et ne prit pas la peine d'avaler qu'elle lui demanda avec un ton légèrement ironique **« Et vous **_**Sheriff**_** ? »  
**Celle-ci rigola légèrement **« Pas de Sheriff dès que je passe cette porte !... Mais oui comme le boulot quoi ! »  
**Les plus jeunes sourirent tandis que Liz s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers, elle posa un pied sur la première marche **« Je vais prendre une douche... Je n'ai pas envie de préparer à manger alors commander une pizza ou chinois, comme vous voulez ! »  
**Abigaël et Caroline se regardèrent et se sourirent complice, n'ayant aucunement besoin de s'exprimer à voix haute, elles regardèrent le Sheriff et elles répondirent en même temps **« Japonais ! »  
**Liz rigola en levant les yeux au ciel **« Commandez alors ! »  
**La Sheriff monta les escaliers pour prendre une douche. Elle sourit ravie qu'Abigaël soit de retour et de voir un sourire enfin sincère sur le visage de sa fille. Ce qui lui avait manqué, elle avait besoin de souffler un peu après tous les événements qui c'était produits, et Abigaël est tout ce qu'il fallait à Caroline.

Dès que les filles virent la mère de famille monter les escaliers, il n'en fallu pas plus à Caroline pour se précipité sur le téléphone et commandèrent toute sorte de chose Japonaise. Une fois fais, la blonde se tourna vers Abigaël qui était sur son téléphone et qui fronçait les sourcils. La blonde s'approcha doucement de la brune **« Sa va ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena sursauta imperceptiblement et posa son téléphone sur la table avec un léger sourire **« Oui c'est Chuck qui m'a demandé quand je comptais revenir à Manhattan !... Pour mes affaires »  
**Abigaël c'était repris en voyant le regard de la blonde s'assombrir, mais ce n'était pas pour sa. Caroline n'en avait pas cru un mot, surtout à la façon qu'elle avait eu de fronçait les sourcils comme si quelque chose la tracassait. Mais elle ne dit rien ne voulant pas gâcher leurs moment **« Il m'a dit qu'on sera livré dans 30 minutes ! »  
**Abigaël se frotta les mains impatiente **« Cela fais tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé Japonais ! »  
**Caroline se posa à ses côtés sur le canapé **« Moi aussi ! »  
**La blonde mit le film et elles commencèrent à le regarder. Liz descendit et était habillé simplement et décontracté. La Sheriff s'installa dans le fauteuil qui était parallèle au canapé, ce qui plût énormément aux filles.

Après quelques minutes, on sonna à la porte. Abigaël se leva **« J'y vais ! »  
**Liz et Caroline ne la contredit pas et la laissa faire. La brune attrapa l'argent qui se trouvait à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit un grand sourire quand elle vit le livreur avec les sacs que Caroline avait commandé. La brunette prit 2 sacs pour le débarrasser et lui donna l'argent qu'il fourra dans sa poche, il lui donna le dernier sac **« Gardez la monnaie et bonne soirée ! »  
**Le livreur qui était d'origine américaine lui fit un sourire en la saluant **« Merci et bonne soirée à vous aussi ! »  
**Abigaël lui rendit son sourire et ferma la porte.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers les Forbes qui continuaient à regarder le film en faisant de la place sur la table. Abigaël posa les sacs sur la table et enleva les boites des sacs. Caroline fit un grand sourire en se léchant les lèvres. Elles mangèrent tout en regardant le film et rigolait à la bêtise de Sid. Une fois que le repas fut terminées, les jeunes femmes débarrassèrent, elles jetèrent les boites vides et mirent les restes du dîner au frigo. Liz apparut dans la cuisine **« Alors vous avez trouvé sa comment ? »  
**Caroline sortit des verres et leur servit à toute du soda en rigolant **« Délicieux surtout quand ce n'est pas moi qui paye ! »  
**Abigaël lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes mais fit un sourire en coin tout en regardant Liz qui leva les yeux au ciel **« Merci Liz et c'était excellent ! »  
**La Sheriff rigola **« De rien cela me fais plaisir, c'était aussi pour me faire pardonner pour ce midi ! »  
**Caroline s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras **« Merci maman ! »  
**Sa mère sourit et répondit à son étreinte **« C'est normal Sweety ! »  
**Abigaël les regarda en souriant et détourna les yeux devant tant de démonstration d'émotion. Sa mère lui manqué terriblement. Malgré les années, elle se souvenait de cette soirée comme si c'était hier et sa lui serra le cœur. Elle avait tout perdue à ce moment-là. Sa liberté, sa joie de vivre, sa naïveté, son innocence et c'était éloigné de ce qui lui resté. De sa famille, de ses amis et de sa meilleure amie, elle regrettait certaine chose qu'elle avait faîtes et elle ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre complètement.  
Liz ouvrit les yeux et vit Abigaël qui était troublée, triste et mal à l'aise malgré son regard détourné. La Sheriff s'écarta de sa fille et s'approcha de la brune, qui la regarda surprise quand elle la serra fortement dans ses bras **« Je te considèrerais toujours comme ma propre fille Abigaël et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte. Caroline fit un sourire en étant attendrie en voyant la scène devant elle. Abigaël était plus qu'une meilleure amie, c'était une sœur, sa moitié, elle était tout. Et si elle perdait sa mère et elle, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle ferait, c'est pour ça qu'elle ferait tout pour l'éloigné des Mickaelson **« Tu as toujours été comme une mère pour moi aussi Liz ! »  
**Elle sentit Liz sourit et elles s'écartèrent.

Les humaines et la vampire se rendirent au salon et enclenchèrent _**L'âge de glace 4 – La dérive des continents**_, elles passèrent une super soirée sous de bonnes rigolades et des bonnes discussions. Caroline s'endormit presque à la fin du film sous les yeux attendris d'Abigaël et d'amour de Liz.  
Cette dernière regarda la cousine d'Elena **« Pourquoi tu es revenue après tout ce temps ? »  
**L'humaine détourna ses yeux pour les poser sur la Sheriff de la ville **« Vous me manquiez !... J'avais besoin de m'éloigner des grandes villes… »  
**Liz haussa un cil **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »  
**Abigaël posa ses yeux sur Liz et su qu'elle ne parlait pas que de Manhattan et savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, mais qu'elle n'allait pas non plus insisté **« J'avais l'impression d'étouffer… Et je ne me sentais plus à ma place… »  
**La cousine d'Elena détourna le regard et le Sheriff su qu'elle ne devait pas insister car elle se braquerait **« Tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps que l'on ne t'a pas vu ? »  
**Abigaël se cala confortablement sur le canapé et regarda sa seconde mère **« J'étais ici et là, je ne suis jamais resté à la même place très longtemps ! »  
**La Sheriff haussa les sourcils **« Tu as voyagé ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena hocha la tête **« Oui, un peu partout et le plus longtemps que je suis resté c'était le Japon ! »  
**Liz fronça les sourcils à cette révélation **« Et Chuck et Peter, il ne t'on jamais rien dit ? Ils ne se sont pas inquiétez ? »  
**Abigaël baissa les yeux en haussant les épaules **« Oh tu sais… Chuck voulait devenir un homme d'affaire, et je ne voulais pas être un obstacle à son projet… Alors je l'ai convaincu d'aller chez des amis à mes parents et que je l'appellerais souvent… Ils étaient d'accord alors tout le monde avait son compte !... Quand à Peter cela fais des années que je ne l'ai pas revue… Depuis la mort de nos parents en fait… Je ne sais même pas où il est, ou ce qu'il peut faire… »  
**Un silence s'installa.

La Sheriff se leva qui fit tourner le regard de la cousine d'Elena sur elle **« Tu es avec nous on ne le laissera pas !... Et c'est hors de question que tu rentres à cet heure-ci !... Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans la chambre de Care' ! »  
**Abigaël sourit et hocha la tête **« Je sais, il n'y a qu'ici que je me sens vraiment bien… Merci et bonne nuit ! »  
**Liz sourit et se pencha pour poser un bisou sur la joue d'Abigaël et un baiser sur le front de Caroline **« Bonne nuit à toi aussi Liz, a demain ! »  
**Le Sheriff lui fit un signe de main et monta dans sa chambre.

Liz repensa à sa discussion avec la brunette. Elle n'avait pas aimé son récit car elle avait pris conscience qu'Abigaël avait été toute seule pour gérer la mort de ses parents. Ce qui prouvait qu'elle était forte et très courageuse. La Sheriff regarda sa fille toujours endormie. Elle espérait secrètement que quand elle serait partie, Caroline se montrerait forte et qu'elle fera face à cette épreuve, qui allait être dur pour la jeune femme. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas car Abigaël serait là pour la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. Elles avaient une amitié si forte que beaucoup de personne serait jalouse de leur relation. Pourtant elles étaient assez différente l'une de l'autre.

Abigaël fut elle aussi dans ses pensées. Sa famille était brisée. Chuck était devenu un brillant homme d'affaire, un requin comme ils disent dans ce milieu. Peter était en silence radio depuis des années, et elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant. Bien sûr il lui manquait énormément et elle donnerait tout pour qu'ils se retrouvent. Quant aux côté de ses cousins, elle ne leur donné des nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Caroline, ou quand elle venait pour 2/3 jours lors de ses ''congés''. Mais maintenant que tout ça était derrière elle, elle voulait avancer, retrouver une vie normale et profiter de sa famille et de ses amies. Sur ces pensées, elle s'endormit. La télé regardant Caroline et Abigaël, qui ne se doutait pas qu'on les observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Un homme qui n'était autre que le livreur, se détourna de la maison avec un sourire mesquin et mauvais tandis qu'il se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro, il entendit un léger bruit signe qu'on avait décroché **« J'ai un message pour Lui… Je l'ai enfin retrouvé… Abigaël Davis… »**

* * *

**Voili Voilou voilà chapitre terminé ! Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour celui-là et j'espère qu'il vous à plût et vous donneras envie de continuer et de laisser des reviews ! :)**

**Petite explication : J'avais dit que sa serait le chapitre de la fête, mais en fait je l'es trouvé trop long alors je l'ai mis en deux fois et le prochain sera vraiment la fête de Rebekah ! ^^**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Bien ou mauvais ?**

**La discussion Abigaël et Caroline ?**

**Leurs pensées ?**

**Le moment émotion de la cuisine ?**

**La discussion entre Liz et Abigaël ?**

**Qui peut être le livreur ? Quel lien peut-il avoir avec la New-yorkaise ? Qui il a bien pu appeler ? Bon ou mauvais signe ?**

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre de Jeux Dangereux ^^  
Laissez des reviews cela fais toujours plaisir ! :***


	22. Shopping mouvementé et fête

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment ! ^^**

**Mane-jei : **_Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que tu continues à lire et a commenter ! ^^  
Pour son passé, il faudra encore attendre pour tout comprendre et pour qu'on sache ce qui s'est réellement passé, j'essaye de faire en sorte de mettre du suspense :-D ! Je peux juste te dire que Charlotte n'était rien comparée à ce qui va suivre dans le futur…  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire et qu'elle te donnera toujours autant envie de lire, tes reviews me font énormément plaisir, Xoxo :*_

**Calypso : **_Ça me fait très plaisir que tu es pris le temps de lire ma fiction et de commenter et surtout qu'elle te plaise ! ^^  
A qui il téléphone ? Tu ne le sauras pas tout de suite, suspense ! ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa : **_Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant *-*, même plus que ça ! Je dis Waouuuh pour tous tes commentaires qui me touchent énormément ! Je suis ravie que les personnages te plaisent et que j'aie toujours respecté les caractères ! Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite, qui arrive va continuer à te plaire :-D  
Pour une remplaçante de Charlotte ? Sincèrement je ne sais pas, je verrais comme j'écris au fur et à mesure et que même si j'ai une idée de départ, ça m'arrive souvent de tout remplacer ce que j'avais prévu :-)  
Une ex pour Klaus ? J'ai une idée pour quelque chose ! ;-)  
Pour la relation Abigaël/Rebekah leur amitié va encore beaucoup évoluer :-)  
Voici enfin le chapitre attendu de la fameuse soirée de Rebekah et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :* et encore merci de tes encouragements ! ^^_

**Lalichou : **_J'avoue je l'ai regardé ahah, car j'adore le… enfin les 4 âges de glace ! :$ Dans mon histoire je vais faire quelques petites références à certain film, dessins animé ou séries qui m'ont marqué ! Et voir pour faire quelques petits crossover ;-)  
J'aime bien tes suppositions, j'aimerais te répondre mais ça ne serait pas du jeu si je te disais qui c'était ! -D Il faudra encore attendre avant de tout savoir, il faudra t'armer de patience car je ne compte pas tout révéler tout de suite. Que serait une histoire sans du suspense ? :-D  
Pour l'amitié entre Abigaël et Caroline j'adore écrire leur scène de complicité, qui me rappel à moi aussi les moments avec ma meilleure amie ! __ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise également !  
Voici la fête de Rebekah et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, Xoxo :*_

**Carabe : **_Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews qui me font beaucoup plaisir ^^ Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Pour Charlotte c'était nécessaire et pis ça n'aurait pas été logique qu'il l'aurait laissé vivre après qu'elle est déjà tenter de tuer Abigaël, et tu es l'une des rares personne qui aime bien Charlotte lol J'ai bien aimé l'écrire elle ! :-) Elle n'a pas eu de chance de tomber amoureuse de Kol, je confirme mais bon ce n'est pas étonnant non plus hein ? ;-D  
Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Tyler sauf un petit peu au début ! Mais depuis qu'il voulait que se venger de Klaus, il m'insupporte et je pense que l'on peut facilement le voir dans ma fiction ! ;-)  
Je suis heureuse que Klaus te plaise et qu'il soit comme la série je fais en sorte que sa reste comme ça ! Comme avec Kol, j'adore trop les Originels sauf Finn pour en faire des OCC !  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, Xoxo :*_

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_**

* * *

Abigaël voulut s'étirer mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard. Elle sourit en voyant la jambe de Caroline légèrement replié sur son ventre tandis que l'autre était en dehors du canapé. La blonde avait un bras sous sa nuque, son t-shirt était à moitié relevé qui laisser apercevoir son ventre plat qui était recouverte par sa main, sa tête était tourné contre le canapé ses cheveux blond encadrant son visage. Abigaël sourit en la voyant ainsi et leur position leur rappelé dans leur enfance. Les petites filles à cet époque s'endormaient devant la télé et se réveillait dans des positions qu'elle ne croyait pas imaginable.

La brunette se dégagea lentement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Caroline qui dormait paisiblement. Elle se leva ensuite et bailla légèrement en se dirigeant dans la cuisine. Elle fit du café en voyant qu'il n'y en avait plus, tira une chaise et s'y installa en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisait sur la table. Abigaël releva les yeux en entendant des pas dans l'escalier, puis sourit en voyant Liz habillé pour aller travaillé. La jeune femme tourna son regard sur l'horloge et vit qu'il était 10h, puis elle soupira.  
La Sheriff salua Abigaël qui lui sourit en retard **« Vous comptez faire quoi aujourd'hui ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena s'étira comme un chat **« Faire du shopping pour acheter ce qu'il nous faut pour ce soir ! »  
**La Sheriff fronça les sourcils en enfilant sa veste et son arme de service **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ? »  
**Abigaël se leva. Elle vit que le café était prêt et prit une tasse dans le meuble et lui répondit tout en se servant **« Rebekah Mickaelson a organisé une fête et elle m'a invité et j'ai proposé à Caroline de m'y accompagné ! »  
**Cette idée ne plaisait pas trop à Liz. Elle savait que les Originels avaient promis de se tenir tranquille à Mystic Falls mais elle n'avait pas confiance en eux, pas après les attaques qu'ils y avaient eu récemment. Klaus lui avait dit que ce n'était pas eux mais une ancienne conquête de son frère Kol. Mais que ce dernier s'en était débarrassé à cause de son impulsivité. La Sheriff sortit de ses pensées quand Abigaël se réinstalla à la table en buvant une gorgé de son café **« Faîtes attention et surtout à la consommation d'alcool ! »  
**La jeune femme rigola légèrement **« Je ne compte pas boire beaucoup comme je conduis et que je ne suis pas toute seule ! »  
**Liz sourit fière d'elle puis soupira désespéré **« Si seulement tous les jeunes étaient aussi responsable que toi ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un grand sourire **« C'est sûr, on peut toujours rêver ! »  
**La Sheriff secoua la tête **« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, bon il faut que j'aille travailler ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui fit un léger signe de la main **« Bonne journée ! »  
**La Sheriff fit un sourire en coin **« A vous aussi les filles ! »  
**Liz sortit de la maison non avoir posé un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Abigaël se leva et s'installa sur le fauteuil ou Liz s'était trouvée la veille, elle se pencha pour attraper la télécommande et alluma la télévision et zappa les chaines en soupirant, elle s'arrêta sur les chaînes des informations mais qui n'annonçait rien de plus que ce qu'elle savait déjà. Abigaël continua à zapper et tomba sur la saison 3 de Once upon a time, elle posa la télécommande à ses côtés et se cala mieux dans le fauteuil. Elle aimait bien cette série qui retraçait les contes. A la différence, qu'ils n'étaient pas niais excepté Blanche-neige et le Prince Charmant et leur fichu ''Tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, on doit se battre''. Abigaël préférait Regina, elle au moins elle était réaliste sur la vraie vie. Emma l'énervait, d'accord ses parents l'avaient abandonnée mais c'était pour la sauver, alors pourquoi elle se plaignait ? Elle, elle ferait tout pour revoir ses parents même qu'une seule fois. Et elle avait juste envie de mettre des claques à la blonde. Cependant, elle enviait Henry… Il avait de l'espoir, il était toujours innocent… Il croyait que les gentils gagnaient toujours et que les méchants perdaient à chaque fois. Mais c'était pourtant connue, les meilleurs partent toujours les premiers… Elle y avait vu avec la mort de ses parents, de sa tante et son oncle et de Jenna.

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit un léger gémissement de mécontentement. La brunette tourna son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui s'étira en baillant comme un hippopotame, ce qui fit sourire l'humaine. Caroline s'assit sur le canapé et se frotta les yeux, elle se gratta légèrement l'arrière de la tête et grimaça en constatant qu'elle avait des nœuds. La fille du Sheriff entendit le léger rire amusé d'Abigaël et la fusilla du regard, qui amusa d'autant plus la brune. Caroline voulut lui faire peur mais ce ne fut pas l'effet escompté, Abigaël explosa de rire et elle essaya de se calmer **« Non… Mais tu… Tu as vus… Ta tête ! Ahahah… C'est trop… Hilarant ! »  
**La blonde continua de la darder d'un regard noir et croisa les bras en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, vexée. Abigaël le vit et se calma légèrement. La brune n'était pas du matin, tout le monde le savait. Mais voir une Caroline avec les cheveux ébouriffés, des nœuds partout, du maquillage sous ses yeux et sur ses joues à cause du frottement qu'elle avait effectué plus tôt. Voir Caroline non habillé, non maquillé, non prête. C'était à mourir de rire !  
La brune se calma entièrement et se leva tout en pouffant **« Je t'emmène un café ! »  
**Caroline ne répondit pas et essayait de se réveillé doucement.

Abigaël s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie et lui tendit la tasse qu'elle attrapa doucement **« Bien dormi ? »  
**La blonde grogna ce qui fit sourire la cousine d'Elena, puis elle but une gorgé de café qui la réveilla petit à petit **« J'ai fait un cauchemar… »  
**Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« C'était quoi ? »  
**Caroline regarda la brune qui fronça les sourcils **« Tu m'avais traîné de force à la fête de Rebekah ! »  
**Abigaël rigola en levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête, elle but une gorgé de son café **« Je ne t'ai pas mis de couteau sous la gorge à ce que je sache ?... Si tu veux j'y vais toute seule ! »  
**La bébé vampire se tourna vers son amie et plissa les yeux **« C'est hors de question que je te laisse y aller toute seule ! »  
**Caroline soupira quand elle vit le regard amusé de la brune. Elle l'avait fait exprès, ce qui l'amusa car Abigaël était la seule qui la connaissait vraiment.  
Après une bonne demi-heure et à la fin de Once upon a time, les deux amis montèrent dans la chambre de la blonde. Cette dernière chercha des vêtements dans sa commode. Abigaël soupira **« Il faut que je rentre pour me préparer et… »  
**La brunette ne put finir sa phrase car Caroline lui avait envoyé un jean slim moulant noir et un top violet ainsi qu'une ceinture ventrale noir et des sous-vêtements blanc. Abigaël écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ses habits à elle, elle posa ses yeux verts sur la fille de Liz qui affichait un sourire en coin **« Tu les avais oublié la dernière fois que tu es venue ! »  
**Les deux femmes se sourirent. Leurs complicités revenaient et elles ne pouvaient qu'être heureuses de cette situation.

Caroline prit ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne chaude. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps lui faisait terriblement du bien.

Caroline repensa à la soirée de la veille. Retrouver sa complicité avec la brune l'a rendait de bonne humeur. Elles avaient retrouvés leurs anciennes habitudes. Elle savait qu'elle délaissait Elena et Bonnie et elle s'en voulait, mais retrouver Abigaël Davis était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Et ce n'était pas comme si Bonnie n'était jamais occupé avec Jeremy, ce qui la faisait sourire car elle les trouvait mignon ensemble. Quant à Elena, elle était bien trop occuper à détruire la relation entre Damon et Stephen pour se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autres. Elle s'en voulait de penser ça d'Elena, car elle avait vécu beaucoup de chose depuis l'arrivée des Salvatore, mais elle en avait marre qu'elle croyait que tout tourner autour d'elle et qu'elle se la joué martyre sans arrêt. A part l'histoire avec Klaus qui voulait la sacrifié, rien ne la concerner.  
Alors que Caroline avait été manipulée et avait servi de poche de sang à Damon.  
Katherine l'avait transformé en vampire et l'avait manipulé elle aussi.  
Klaus avait voulu la sacrifier pour son stupide rituel.  
Tyler était partie pour se défaire de son asservissement, et maintenant il était reparti pour aider les hybrides qui étaient toujours sous le service de Klaus.  
Abigaël était partie pendant deux ans, sans donner aucune nouvelle.  
Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais plainte, elle n'avait pas non plus deux gardes du corps à ses bras pour la protéger. Même si elle ne voulait aucunement être à sa place. Elle avait déjà assez d'un hybride originel collait à ses basques et sa lui suffisait ! En repensant à Klaus elle ferma les yeux. Abigaël lui avait dit que Klaus en pinçait pour Elle. Comment elle pouvait croire ça ? Il l'avait mis en danger 2 fois, comment elle pourrait lui pardonner ça ? D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce jour-là, il c'était bien sûr excusé pour la morsure de Tyler mais pas du fait du sacrifice. Car elle n'était qu'un foutu dommage collatéral ! Elle ragea quand elle se mit à penser que si Damon n'était pas arrivé à temps, il l'aurait tué… Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui… Elle ne le voulait pas. Mais si Abigaël avait raison à propos de Tyler ? Ils c'étaient éloignés… Elle croyait à leur histoire mais si elle se faisait des illusions ? Si vraiment elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Klaus, pourrait-elle vraiment lui pardonner ? Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Pouvait-elle être heureuse avec lui ? Mais la question était : Pouvait-il changer même pour Elle ?... Abigaël avait cet effet sur elle… Elle la remettait en cause. La brune avait toujours eu les arguments sur quelque chose sur quoi elle n'était pas d'accord et c'était toujours des arguments fondés. Ce n'était pas un secret pour Caroline que Tyler et Abigaël ne se supportait pas, même s'ils avaient couché ensemble. Elle aurait espéré qu'elle la soutienne au lieu de lui mettre des doutes dans la tête. Les 2 questions qu'elle se posait étaient : Où sa relation avec Tyler la mènera-t-elle ? Où irait-elle si elle choisissait Klaus ?

Caroline se rinça et sortit de la douche, elle se sécha et s'habilla puis sortit de sa salle de bain. Elle se pinça les lèvres en voyant Abigaël regardait le dessin que Klaus avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était magnifique et c'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait gardé **« Il n'y a aucun défaut ! »  
**La fille de Liz sursauta légèrement. Abigaël n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux. La bébé vampire put voir de la fascination et de l'émerveillement dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie devant le dessin **« Si je pouvais faire ça, je serais milliardaire ! »  
**La blonde soupira **« Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus parler garçon ? »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel **« Je n'ai pas parlé garçon juste du dessin, mais si tu veux parler de son magnifique dessinateur, il n'y a aucun souci ! »  
**Caroline changea directement de sujet, ne voulant pas aborder le sujet Klaus **« Si tu veux prendre une douche, c'est libre !... Après on mange un bout et on va faire du shopping ! »  
**La New-yorkaise voyant le manège de la blonde rigola légèrement, elle rangea le dessin là où elle l'avait trouvé, puis elle sauta sur ses pieds, attrapa ses affaires et rentra dans la salle de bain de Caroline.

Caroline désespérait Abigaël. Mais la brune avait bien vue que la blonde était tracassée pour tous ce qu'elle lui avait dits. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait, si vraiment elle pensait être heureuse avec Tyler, elle ne serait pas tracassé autant. Si elle aurait répondu sûr d'elle pour sa relation avec le Lockwood, Abigaël n'aurait pas insisté et aurait laissé tomber… Enfin peut-être. Elle se disait que si elle n'avait pas trop bu ce soir-là elle n'aurait jamais couché avec ! D'ailleurs il n'était pas si douée que ça. La cousine d'Elena était sûre qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Klaus. Et elle n'abandonnerait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas avoué la vérité, et Abigaël était très patiente et persévérante surtout avec son amie blonde. En repensant à l'aîné des Mickaelson elle repensa à son cadet. Kol Mickaelson était un homme arrogant, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même et elle ne supportait pas ses types qui se croyaient tout permis. Mais elle ne comprenait pas les filles qui les laissaient souillé leur corps de cette façon, Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporter sérieusement ? Le pire c'est qu'ensuite elle se plaignait de se faire violer alors qu'elles ont tout fait pour se faire remarquer. Et c'est à cause de ses filles faciles, que celle qui n'avait rien demandé se faisait agressée et tué. Elle les détestait... Abigaël avait elle aussi user de ses charmes mais seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Elle avait failli finir comme ses filles quand elle avait été à Manhattan, elle buvait et avait des rapports avec des hommes mais pas autant que tout le monde le croyait. Elle compta et put dire avec certitude qu'il n'y avait que 4 hommes avec qui elle avait couché. Car après tout elle restait une femme qui avait certain besoin, mais elle leur avait bien dit que ça n'engageait à rien et ils étaient d'accord et elle ne l'ait à plus revu ensuite. Abigaël savait que Kol était exactement pareil mais elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi il continuait à la draguer ? Ce qui lui confirmer que c'était un idiot…  
Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Caroline. Elle pensait que la blonde était attirée par Klaus et elle savait que c'était le cas. Elle serra les dents quand elle se rappela du frisson qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait senti le souffle de Kol sur son visage aux deux reprises. Elle soupira quand elle se souvient que ce n'était pas de dégoûts, pas comme quand Damon lui avait caressé la joue et qui lui avait donné envie de vomir. Elle se rappela aussi quand Kol avait fait pareil avec Charlotte, qui était bête de croire que le jeune Mickaelson pouvait s'intéresser à Elle. La brune avait vu dans son regard de l'indifférence à son égard et qu'elle ne lui servait qu'à satisfaire ses besoins et rien d'autre. Elle espérait qu'elle ne croiserait plus la brune car elle ne l'appréciait pas ce qui était apparemment réciproque. La cousine d'Elena avait aussi remarqué de la jalousie dans le regard de Charlotte, elle savait que c'était parce que Kol semblait la vouloir elle dans son lit. La pauvre était complètement folle amoureuse de cet être égoïste… Elle lui faisait presque pitié… Presque, car elle n'avait pas du tout aimé la façon qu'elle lui avait parlé, ou plutôt menacé. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit quoi faire, excepté Caroline évidemment qui savait ce montré très menaçante quand elle voulait. Abigaël appréhender beaucoup la fête de Rebekah, car elle ne voulait pas croiser le jeune Mickaelson avec son numéro de charme à deux franc cinquante, qui l'obligera à l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs. Son instinct lui disait de faire attention avec cet homme, mais quand elle le voyait elle perdait le contrôle de ses émotions, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois elle avait été troublé par la noirceur de ses yeux, ce qui bien sûr il l'avait remarqué car il lui avait fait son sourire prétentieux.

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit des coups à la porte. La jeune femme éteignit l'eau et sortie de la douche **« Quoi ? »  
**Caroline lui répondit doucement **« Dépêche-toi car tu vas encore mettre 3 heures avant de trouver comment t'habiller ! »  
**L'humaine rigola légèrement **« Je m'habille et me maquille et c'est bon ! »  
**Elle entendit les pas de la blonde s'éloigner de la porte. Elle sécha son corps et ses cheveux puis s'habilla tranquillement et se maquilla légèrement. La jeune femme se regarda rapidement dans le miroir et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et ne vit personne, elle sortit ensuite de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. La brunette sourit en voyant Caroline faisait chauffer le dîner de la veille. Celle-ci se retourna vers sa meilleur amie et lui fit un grand sourire **« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena leva les yeux au ciel en s'installant à la table. Les deux amis mangèrent en se rappelant les bons souvenirs qu'elles avaient eus ensemble.

Après une bonne heure de rigolade, les filles se lavèrent les dents et se coiffèrent. Puis sortir de la maison pour se rendre en ville pour acheter ce qu'il leur fallait pour ce soir.  
Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Abigaël gara sa mustang au parking d'un magasin et elles continuèrent à pied tout en continuant de rigolait. Elles entrèrent dans le magasin et défilèrent dans les rayons pour trouver quelque chose, ce qui n'était pas mince à faire avec Abigaël qui râlait à tout bout de champs. Caroline en eut marre **« Il n'y a pas plus difficile que toi je te jure ! »  
**La brune soupira et lui fit un sourire désolé **« Mais je n'y peux rien ça ne me plaît pas et ça n'a rien à voir parce que c'est du bas de gamme ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff soupira à son tour en prenant une robe, qui était pas mal **« Moi j'aime bien celle-là ! »  
**Abigaël regarda sa meilleure amie puis la robe, puis une nouvelle fois Caroline **« Non ça ne t'irais pas du tout ! »  
**Caroline sourit **« Je sais !... Bon vient ! »  
**A ses mots, la blonde se détourna pour regarder toute les robes du magasin. Abigaël la regarda faire sans rien dire et secoua ses cheveux bruns en levant les yeux au ciel quand ce fut au tour de Caroline de râlait. La cousine d'Elena tourna la tête et vit Rebekah entrait dans la boutique, elle sourit puis se tourna vers la bébé vampire **« Je reviens tout de suite ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff hocha la tête sans la regarder. Abigaël se détourna et se dirigea vers la jeune Mickaelson **« Salut Rebekah ! »  
**Celle-ci se retourna et sourit en voyant Abigaël **« Salut Abigaël !... Tu vas bien ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui fit un grand sourire et regarda la robe que Rebekah avait dans les mains **« Très bien et toi ?... Cette robe ne te mettra pas en valeur ! »  
**La jeune Mickaelson regarda la robe et la reposa en soupirant **« Ca va !... Tu me propose quoi ? »  
**Abigaël la regarda avec intérêt et Rebekah se sentait nerveuse au regard de la brunette devant Elle. Son avis comptait car elle l'a considéré comme une amie. D'ailleurs c'était la seule. Et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Abigaël n'avait aucun goûts quand il était question de fringue, car elle s'habillait bien. Elle avait adoré la robe qu'elle portait quand elles s'étaient rencontrées la première fois, qui l'avait mis beaucoup en valeur et elle était magnifique, tout comme la brune.

**« Une robe bleue avec une ceinture ventrale blanche qui irait parfaitement avec tes yeux, assez courte et des chaussures à talon ouverte blanche !... C'est juste un avis d'amie ! »  
**Rebekah rigola légèrement puis lui fit un sourire en coin **« On est amie alors ? »  
**Abigaël haussa un sourcil avec une petite mine boudeuse **« Sauf si tu ne le veux pas… »  
**La jeune Mickaelson rigola et posa une main sur le bras de la cousine de la Doppelgänger **« Bien que si je le veux... Je t'aime bien ! »  
**La brune sourit à la blonde **« Tant mieux car moi aussi ! »  
**Les jeunes femmes se sourirent, puis Abigaël fronça légèrement les sourcils **« Tu es venue toute seule ? »  
**Rebekah regarda un instant derrière Elle, puis de nouveau Abigaël **« Non avec Nik', il ne devrait pas tarder il était au téléphone. »  
**La cousine d'Elena fit un sourire en coin ravie. L'Originel fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
**Abigaël haussa les sourcils avec un sourire innocent sur les lèvres **« Rien du tout ! »**  
Rebekah plissa les yeux légèrement. Elle voulait tellement savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser la brune devant Elle. Elle se doutait que c'était par rapport à son frère car elle avait souri dis qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom.

Abigaël sourit encore plus en voyant sa curiosité dans ses prunelles bleues. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Caroline qui arrivait derrière Rebekah. La cousine d'Elena ne fut pas surprise en voyant les yeux de la blonde lançait des éclairs à la deuxième. Abigaël se retint de souffler d'agacement. Elle était touché que Caroline veuille la protéger, mais elle n'était plus une gamine, et qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui faire Rebekah de tout façon ? Elle comprenait sa réaction pour Kol. Mais ne comprenait pas pour Klaus… Après tout, il ne lui avait rien fait de mal.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rebekah ? »  
**Abigaël fut assez surprise de son ton haineux mais ne dit rien. Rebekah croisa les bras avec un sourire moqueur **« Je m'achète une robe pour ma soirée de ce soir et je discute avec une amie comme tu peux le voir ! »  
**Caroline jeta un coup d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui regardait leur échange, puis la sœur de Klaus en faisant un sourire ironique qui n'échappa pas à Abigaël **« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se posta au côté de Rebekah et regarda Caroline mécontente et lui dit d'une voix réprobatrice **« Care' ! »  
**Celle-ci la regarda assez surprise qu'elle prenne se ton avec Elle. Elle ne pouvait, ou ne voulait pas croire que Rebekah et Abigaël pouvaient devenir amies. Elle accepterait n'importe qu'elle autre fille mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter que sa meilleure amie se rapproche de la vampire Originel.

Abigaël vit Klaus qui venait d'entrée dans le magasin et qui se dirigeait dans leur direction, avec un sourire ravie de voir Caroline. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Abigaël pour attraper le bras de Rebekah, qui fut surprise. La cousine d'Elena regarda Caroline avec un léger sourire **« Je dois aller montrer une robe à Rebekah pour la soirée, je reviens tout de suite ! »  
**La blonde voulut répliquer mais Abigaël et Rebekah avait déjà disparu entre les rayons.  
Caroline serra les dents et les poings. Comment Abigaël avait pu la laisser planté en plein milieu du magasin, pour partir avec Rebekah ?  
**« Bonjour mon ange ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff se retourna et croisa des magnifiques yeux bleus. Caroline pesta contre sa meilleure amie et se promit qu'Abigaël le paierait pour ce coup bas.

* * *

**Quand Abigaël s'éloigna avec Rebekah :**

La cousine d'Elena tirait toujours sur le bras de la cadette Mickaelson, qui ne disait rien. Abigaël se retrouva derrière 2 rayons, puis elle se baissa ce qui fit suivre le mouvement à Rebekah à cause de la poigne de la brune sur son avant-bras. Rebekah fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi on se cache ? »  
**Abigaël lui sourit et se redressa légèrement pour voir Caroline, qui avait les bras croisées sous sa poitrine et qui parlait avec Klaus qui avait un sourire charmeur. Rebekah se redressa sans pour autant se faire voir complètement, puis regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés surprise **« Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux caser mon frère avec Caroline ? »  
**Abigaël sourit et lui répondit sans la regarder **« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! »  
**L'Originel observa la brune curieuse.

Pourquoi elle voulait que Nik' soit avec Caroline ? Elle ne le connaissait pas… La blonde savait qu'Abigaël changerait vite d'avis si elle découvrait la vérité sur eux. Sur ce qu'ils étaient. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'humaine. Elle était très différente du Scooby-gang et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'il risquait d'arriver si elle restait en ville, car c'était ce qui se passait toujours quand on faisait partie des proches de cette pleurnicheuse d'Elena. Rebekah avait parlé à Klaus ces derniers jours et il était persuadé qu'Abigaël cachait quelque chose et que personne, pas même sa famille était au courant. La blonde ne savait pas s'il avait raison, mais peu importe elle la protégerait. Rebekah avait bien vu que Caroline n'aimait pas le début de complicité qu'elle avait avec Abigaël et elle la comprenait, même si elle n'en c'était jamais pris à Caroline. La cadette Mickaelson était jalouse de l'amitié entre la blonde et la brune, elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis surtout à cause des cavales et de ses frères. Elle voulait tellement que sa famille soit unis et avoir une vie normal, elle savait malheureusement que c'était impossible… Etant donné ce qu'ils étaient.

**« Mais je veux seulement savoir si les sentiments de Klaus sont sincère envers Caroline ! »  
**Rebekah regarda la blonde puis Abigaël **« Tu crois que Klaus a des sentiments pour Elle ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena la regarda avec un sourire **« A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai laissé Caroline dès que j'ai su que tu étais avec Klaus ? »  
**La blonde rigola doucement. Rebekah et Abigaël se baissèrent rapidement au cas où que Klaus et Caroline avait entendu le rire de la Mickaelson. Puis elles rigolèrent doucement en voyant qu'elles se comportaient comme des gamines et en voyant la caissière les regardait curieusement. Rebekah se tourna vers la brune avec un sourire amusée **« Tu sais que Caroline ne te pardonnera pas ? »  
**Abigaël la regarda et lui rendit son sourire en haussant les épaules **« Elle va m'en vouloir c'est sûr, mais je veux qu'elle réalise que Tyler n'est pas fait pour elle ! »  
**Rebekah haussa un sourcil **« Tu crois que Klaus est fait pour elle ? »  
**La cousine de la Doppelgänger se redressa légèrement pour regarda sa meilleure amie avec le frère de Rebekah et sourit en voyant le regard de Klaus **« Je ne sais pas, mais je vois bien qu'il y a une attirance entre eux… Il faudrait être bête pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ! »  
**La blonde se redressa elle aussi en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'Abigaël était une fille très observatrice et très instinctive. Elle aussi savait que son frère en pincer pour la fille du Sheriff mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à vive voix même si on pouvait le deviner à ses faits et gestes **« Personne ne verrait cette relation d'un bon œil… »  
**Abigaël soupira en sachant qu'elle parlait d'Elena et des autres **« Caroline est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait !... Moi je ne la jugerais jamais et c'est ce que font les amis… Ils acceptent les choix même si ça ne leur plaît pas ! »  
**La jeune Mickaelson sourit avec ironie **« Alors prépare-toi à avoir Damon pour beau-frère ! »  
**Elle rigola légèrement quand Abigaël la regarda en grimaçant **« J'ai encore de l'espoir qu'elle choisissent Stephen ! »  
**Rebekah grimaça en imaginant Elena et Stephen ensemble **« Il est trop bien pour Elle ! »  
**Abigaël prit un visage qui laissait apercevoir qu'elle ne la jugerais pas **« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Elena ? »  
**La blonde soupira **« C'est compliqué… Je n'aime pas comment elle joue avec Stephen et elle croit toujours que tout tourne autour d'elle et que tout le monde doit être à ses pieds ! »  
**Abigaël put entendre facilement la haine de la cadette Originel **« Et ça fait longtemps que tu as des sentiments pour Stephen ? »  
**Rebekah releva subitement la tête et fixa Abigaël qui la regardait curieuse, puis elle fixa un point invisible devant elle **« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Stephen… Mais on a eu un passé ensemble et j'ai dû partir… Mais je l'apprécie toujours… »  
**La cousine d'Elena fronça les sourcils mais elle n'insista pas pour l'instant, elle se leva brusquement qui fit levait les yeux à la Mickaelson qui était surprise. Abigaël baissa son regard sur Rebekah **« Bon allez vient je vais t'aider pour la robe, j'en ai vu une qui pourrait te plaire et qui t'irais bien ! »**  
Rebekah se leva et regarda Klaus et Caroline qui parlait toujours ensemble. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers les robes de soirée. Abigaël regarda les robes puis se rappela d'un détail **« Au fait j'ai invité Caroline, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »  
**Rebekah haussa les épaules en fixant une robe qui irait parfaitement à Abigaël **« Non, je savais que Caroline n'allais pas te laisser venir toute seule ! »  
**La brune rigola légèrement **« Tant mieux !... Ah tiens celle-là t'irais à merveille ! »  
**La Mickaelson regarda la robe qu'Abigaël lui montrait, et lui fit un grand sourire **« Je l'adore !... Je la prends !... Et toi c'est celle-là qui t'irais ! »  
**La brune rigola amusé **« Tu ne l'essaye pas ? »  
**Rebekah lui rendit son sourire en haussant les épaules **« Je te fais confiance !... Et toi ? »  
« Je te fais confiance aussi ! » **Les deux filles se sourirent avec complicité. Elles savaient qu'elles allaient devenir de grandes amies, malgré l'avis des amis de la brune.

**« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! »  
**Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour voir Klaus accompagné de Caroline. Cette dernière avait les bras croisés et les regardait avec jalousie et mécontentement. Abigaël se retint de grimacer _« Ça va être ma fête ! »_ **« On peut y aller vu que tu as choisi ta robe ? »  
**La brune hocha la tête et se tourna vers la blonde qui lui faisait un sourire compatissant **« On se voit ce soir Bekah' ! »  
**Celle-ci sourit encore plus au surnom **« Bien sûr Abi' ! »  
**Caroline se détourna et sortit du magasin qui fit soupirer doucement Abigaël **« Bonne chance ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se tourna vers Rebekah **« Merci, j'en aurais besoin ! »  
**La brune salua Klaus et rejoignit Caroline à l'extérieur qui faisait la tête pendant tout le reste du shopping. Les filles trouvèrent leur bonheur et rentrèrent chez le Sheriff.

**« Mais allez fais pas la tête, tu n'es pas un monstre ! »  
**Ce qui ne dérida pas Caroline qui se maquiller. Abigaël soupira et croisa ses bras en s'adossant au mur en face de la blonde **« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rebekah mais moi je l'apprécie ! »  
**La brune vit seulement la blonde serrait les dents mais qui ne disait toujours rien. La cousine d'Elena fixa le mur et prit un air songeur **« Peut-être que je devrais faire du shopping avec Rebekah plus souvent, elle au moins elle ne fait pas la tête pour des broutilles ! »  
**Caroline eut enfin une réaction qui prit au dépourvu Abigaël, elle avait fini de se maquiller puis se tourna brusquement vers sa meilleure amie **« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander d'être ta nouvelle meilleure amie ! »  
**Abigaël ne s'attendait pas à autant de colère dans la voix de Caroline. Celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain et Abigaël la suivit, elle attrapa le bras de la blonde qui se retourna **« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Caroline ? »  
**Caroline serra les poings et se dégagea de l'emprise de la brune **« Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?... Tu m'as laissé en plan avec Klaus pour partir avec Rebekah alors que l'on est venu ensemble et que je te disais que je suis avec Tyler ! »  
**Abigaël croisa les bras et sentit sa colère montait **« Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Tyler et je ne changerais pas d'avis la dessus... Tu as le droit d'être en colère c'est vrai !... Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne supportes pas Rebekah que je ne peux pas être son amie !... Si tu ne veux vraiment pas que je sois son amie alors ne sois plus avec Tyler ! »  
**Caroline regarda la brune sidéré **« Tu me fais du chantage ? »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête sans détourner le regard **« Non pas du tout !... Je dis ce que je pense… Tu te mets en colère parce que je m'entends bien avec une personne alors que je ne me suis même pas emporté quand tu m'as dit que tu sortais avec Tyler ! »  
**Les deux amies ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux, aucune des deux ne voulant baisser le regard. Abigaël s'approcha doucement de Caroline et son regard s'adoucit **« Tu es et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie Forbes !... Et ce n'est pas mon amitié avec Rebekah qui va changer ça !... Et je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le magasin, je le referais plus… »  
**La blonde soupira et détourna son regard **« Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie mais je veux te protéger… Et j'accepte tes excuses… Je suis désolé aussi mais je ferais tout pour toi Davis ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui sourit et elle prit Caroline dans ses bras qui répondit à son étreinte **« Et je t'aime pour ça !... Et moi aussi je ferais absolument tout pour toi… Tes excuses sont acceptées ! »  
**Les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent et se sourirent. Puis, Caroline détourna le regard **« Ca me tue de le dire… Mais Rebekah a raison… »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils. La fille du Sheriff posa ses yeux bleues sur la brune et sourit **« Tu es magnifique dans cette robe ! »  
**Les deux amis se sourirent. **« Merci Care' ! »  
**La dispute et les excuses finirent, les deux filles finirent de se préparer et se rendirent chez les Mickaelson dès qu'il fut l'heure.

Abigaël gara la voiture dans l'allée de la maison et sortirent du véhicule.  
La cousine d'Elena écarquilla les yeux devant la bâtisse devant elle. Beaucoup de monde s'y trouvait qui sortait où entrait dans la maison. Abigaël et Caroline se dirigèrent à l'entrée. La brune se tourna vers sa meilleure amie tout en continuant d'avancer **« C'est un manoir en fait non ? »  
**Caroline rigola légèrement et elles se retrouvèrent entourées de lycéen et de quelques universitaires sans doute **« Elle était en ruine avant et Klaus l'a toute reconstruite ! »  
**Abigaël fut impressionné et elles commencèrent à éprouver de la difficulté à se frayer un passage jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. De l'alcool coulait à flots et des concours du meilleur buveur commencèrent. De la musique récente se firent entendre et Abigaël commença à se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique, qui fit sourire Caroline. La brune se pencha à l'oreille de la blonde **« Toujours déçu d'être venue ? »  
**La bébé vampire rigola et lui répondit **« Tant que je ne vois pas les Mickaelson, ça me va ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien de plus. Les jeunes femmes arrivèrent sur le porche et rentrèrent dans la maison. La cousine d'Elena était émerveillée par l'intérieur et fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Ses yeux croisèrent des yeux noirs qu'elle n'aurait préférés pas croisé. Elle put voir que Kol la regardait avec un sourire appréciateur. Abigaël soupira et se tourna vers Caroline **« J'ai besoin d'un verre ! »  
**Caroline qui avait suivi le regard de la brune hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent au bar. La blonde et la brune s'installèrent au bar et commandèrent des sodas pour commencer **« Je suis ravie de te voir ! »  
**Caroline se tendit, tandis qu'Abigaël soupira et se retourna vers la voix charmeur et ravie. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Kol mais elle ne put s'empêcher de le détaillé. Kol portait un marcel blanc qui moulait parfaitement son torse sous une veste en cuir noir avec un jean de la même couleur. Ses yeux avaient toujours autant de malice et d'espièglerie et ses lèvres s'étirait dans un sourire prétentieux et charmeur **« Maintenant que tu m'as vue tu peux dégager ! »  
**Kol rigola légèrement non démotivé puis il lui prit la main doucement et lui posa un baisemain tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux** « On se reverra dans la soirée ma douce ! »  
**Abigaël n'eut pas le temps de répliqué quoi que ce soit, que le frère Mickaelson avait déjà tourné les talons. La brune était troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait eu raison, les lèvres de Kol était douce, si douce qu'elle avait frissonné et que sa serait un miracle qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué. Elle repensa aussi à sa main dans la sienne, elle était aussi douce que ses lèvres. Abigaël s'en voulait de penser ça, car elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture et qu'elle le détestait quand il prenait ses grands airs avec Elle. La cousine d'Elena posa son regard sur Caroline qui n'avait rien loupé de l'échange. Elle pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard **« Il n'y a pas que moi qui est attiré par un Mickaelson ! »  
**Caroline se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'Abigaël lui fit un sourire **« Ah tu vois !... J'avais raison que tu en pincer pour Klaus ! »  
**La fille de Liz lui pinça le bras, qui fit siffler Abigaël de douleur **« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Ça ne va pas ?! »  
**Caroline plissa les yeux et se pencha **« Parle pas si fort !... Et puis… »  
**La blonde se stoppa net qui surpris Abigaël **« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »  
**Caroline fit un signe de tête en montrant une direction, Abigaël suivit la direction du regard de sa meilleure amie. La brune soupira en voyant Damon, Elena et Stephen rentrait dans le salon. Elle se retourna et commanda un bourbon. Le serveur lui servit dans la seconde et elle but son verre cul sec et murmura ironique **« La soirée commence bien… »**

* * *

**Voili Voilou, ralala je n'en voyais plus la fin lol Bon ce chapitre est très long et sa ce sera peut-être le seul qui sera aussi long ! Je voulais le couper mais comme je vous avais promis la fête et que je ne veux pas e faire tuer mentalement mdr. Bien sûr la fête de Rebekah n'est pas finie hihi ;-)**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Le moment Caroline/Abigaël ?**

**Le moment Abigaël/Rebekah ?**

**La confrontation Caroline/Rebekah ?**

**Le coup qu'Abigaël a fait à Caroline ?**

**La dispute Abigaël et Caroline ?**

**Le petit moment Kol/Abigaël ?**

**Ce chapitre vous a plût ? Des choses qui ne vont pas ?**

**Dîtes-moi tous et surtout laissez des reviews qui font toujours énormément plaisir ! ;-)**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements qui me donne la motivation d'écrire et de posté rapidement et de ne pas vous décevoir !**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, xoxo :***


	23. Confrontations et Attirance

**Voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Merci encore pour vos review et de tous vos encouragements ! ;-D**

**Lalichou : **_« Je sais que je t'ai déjà remercié mais je tiens à le faire de nouveau ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews et je suis ravie que ça continue à te plaire et j'espère que la fête de Rebekah sera comme tes espérances ! ^^  
J'adore écrire ses passages là ! Pour Caroline et Rebekah peut-être tu verras bien sûr dans la suite de ma fiction hihi ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! Xoxo :*_

**LoveMickaelson : **_Ta review m'a fait énormément et je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! ^^  
J'adore écrire leurs passages et surtout leur amitié ! Moi aussi j'aurais tué la personne qui me fais sa mdr ;-D  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, xoxo :*_

* * *

Caroline soupira à son tour **« Ça tu l'as dit… »  
**Abigaël tourna le regard et ses yeux s'assombrirent quand elle vit sa cousine et les Salvatore s'approchait d'elles. La New-Yorkaise ferma les yeux quand Elena arriva à leur hauteur **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Elena ? »  
**Celle-ci fronça les sourcils **« C'est à moi de te poser la question ! »  
**Abigaël se retourna pour regarder sa cousine. Elle regarda ensuite Damon, qui la dardait d'un regard noir et elle lui fit un sourire en faisant danser ses sourcils puis répliqua à Elena avant que Damon ne dise quelque chose **« Rebekah m'a invité ! »  
**Elena plissa les yeux **« Maintenant que tu es venue on peut y aller ! »  
**Abigaël la regarda sidéré **« Tu es venue jusque-là pour me dire ça ? »  
**La brune repensa à ce que Rebekah lui avait dit sur sa cousine. Le fait qu'elle voulait que tout le monde soit à ses pieds. Avec elle ça ne marchait pas, Elena la connaissait pour savoir que personne ne lui dictait ses actes. C'est Stephen qui pris la parole **« Tu devrais écouter Elena, ce n'est pas sûr ici ! »  
**Abigaël les regarda tour à tour et rigola devant leur mine si convaincue, elle se calma puis regarda Caroline qui souriait. Car même si elle n'aimait pas être dans cette maison où il y avait des hybrides un peu partout à chaque coin, elle voulait s'amusé et pis elle était certaine que les Mickaelson ne ferait rien devant tant de monde.

**« Bah tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à faire !... Je reste que vous aimez ou pas les Mickaelson et personne ne vous oblige à rester ! »  
**Bien sûr, Abigaël ne parlait pas à Elena aussi sèchement mais surtout à Damon, qui le vit. Ce dernier en avait marre du caractère de la cousine d'Elena et il se retenait pour ne pas lui briser la nuque. Le vampire s'approcha de la brune et lui attrapa le bras et la tira brusquement, ce qui la descendit de sa chaise. Elle serait surement tombé si Damon ne la tenait pas fermement **« Moi je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux ou pas !... Tu viens avec nous ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire moqueur **« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ça me va droit au cœur ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise perdit son sourire quand elle sentit la poigne de Damon se resserrait autour de son bras. Caroline descendit de sa chaise avec un regard meurtrier **« Lâche là tout de suite Damon sinon… »  
**Le brun la coupa froidement tout en ne lâchant pas la brune du regard **« Sinon quoi Blondie ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
**Damon afficha un sourire en coin en voyant la blonde serrait les dents. Par contre le vampire perdit son sourire quand une main ferme se posa sur son épaule, il tourna le regard sur la main puis remonta son regard sur des yeux noirs qui était loin d'être amusé **« Elle, elle ne va rien faire… Mais moi je ne me gênerais pas !... Alors lâche-là ! »  
**Le Scooby-gang regarda le Mickaelson surpris qu'il intervienne et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver. Abigaël ragea intérieurement. Déjà voir Kol et Damon séparément elle avait envie d'un meurtre, mais les voir côtes à côtes c'était un massacre qu'elle voulait faire !  
Kol et Damon ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, l'un avec un air de défi et confiant, l'autre avec un air menaçant et qui disait qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution **« Tu sais très bien ce que fera Klaus !... Je n'ai rien à craindre de tes menaces ! »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils perplexe. Kol fit un sourire en coin à Damon tout en resserrant sa prise sur son épaule. Abigaël sentit le brun se crispait et sa main tremblait légèrement, elle regarda le visage de Damon et vit que sa mâchoire était contracté, tandis que malgré son sourire, il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour dans la voix de l'Originel **« Tu veux vraiment vérifier ta théorie ? »  
**Damon plissa les yeux. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour le pousser à bout. Kol n'était pas comme Klaus, il était beaucoup plus impulsif et imprévisible. Il était capable de le tuer puis ensuite produire un massacre dans la maison. Du coin de l'œil, le vampire aux yeux bleus vit Klaus qui observé la scène avec intérêt accompagné de Rebekah. Il savait à leurs regards qu'ils n'allaient pas intervenir… Pour l'instant. Damon lâcha le bras d'Abigaël qui se le frotta légèrement, il était légèrement rougit. Kol le vit et ses yeux s'assombrirent ce que vit Stephen qui n'avait rien lâché des yeux et il fronça ses sourcils. Le jeune Mickaelson regarda Elena, puis Stephen et Damon **« Vous avez deux choix… Soit vous dégagez d'ici ou soit vous profitez de la fête sans faire de scandale ! »  
**Elena ne voulant pas qu'il y a effusion de sang s'approcha de Damon et lui posa la main sur son bras doucement. Ce qui énerva Abigaël et Caroline, qui blessa Stephen qui ne laissa rien paraître et dégoûta Kol **« Damon c'est bon ! »  
**Celui-ci serra les dents et s'écarta légèrement. Elena se tourna vers sa cousine qui observait les deux hommes bruns qui se défièrent du regard _« Un vrai combat de coq… » _**« Viens Bi' on a rien à faire ici ! »  
**Abigaël regarda Elena et s'écria énervé **« Vous m'énervez tous à vouloir me commandez et me dire quoi faire !... Je fais ce que je veux ! »  
**A ses mots, elle attrapa le bras de Caroline brusquement et s'éloigna des autres sous le regard amusé de Kol, abasourdis d'Elena, inquiet de Stephen et impassible de Damon.

* * *

Abigaël s'éloigna avec Caroline et elle prit deux verres déjà servie, qui trônait sur une table **« Manhattan commence à me manquer ! »**  
La fille du Sheriff rigola et prit une gorgée de son verre **« Bienvenue à Mystic Falls... J'espère que ça ne vas pas te faire fuir ! »  
**Abigaël prit elle aussi une gorgé de son verre en scannant le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle voyait qu'elle avait pris le ton de la moquerie mais qu'au fond d'elle, elle était inquiète qu'elle puisse repartir pour x raison et x temps. La brune posa sa main sur le bras de la blonde **« Je ne vais pas partir Care' !... C'est vrai que ces crétins je ne peux pas les voir mais toi tu es là, ainsi qu'Elena, Matt et les autres alors voilà ! »  
**Caroline fut rassuré et elles trinquèrent à leurs amitiés. Caroline s'absenta pour une envie présente. Abigaël c'était assise au bar que les Mickaelson avaient installé pour la fête. La New-Yorkaise fut vite rejoint par Rebekah **« Alors tu t'amuses ? »  
**La brune sourit à la belle blonde **« Oh bah oui et toi ? »  
**Rebekah acquiesça **« Pareil ! »  
**La vampire demanda un verre que le serveur s'empressa de lui préparer. L'Originel observa Abigaël et surtout la robe qu'elle portait. Elle l'avait bien choisi, elle était magnifique dedans. C'était une robe blanche qui s'arrêtait quelques centimètres au-dessus de ses genoux avec des diamants sur le bustier et la dentelle. Elle n'avait ni manche et ni bretelle. La ceinture ventrale qu'elle portait avait une forme carrée parsemé de diamant et qui se croisait autour de son ventre. Cette robe épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle portait des talons aiguilles d'environ 15 centimètres qui lui faisait de belles jambes et qui la grandissait. Ses cheveux bruns ondulés étaient toujours lâchés et tombait en magnifique cascade sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Son parfum sentait très bon, un mélange de fleur d'oranger et de vanille.  
**« Cette robe te va à merveille ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit prétentieuse « **« Je sais, je sais tout me vas bien ! »  
**Abigaël et Rebekah rigolèrent. Cette dernière la regarda moqueuse **« On croirait entendre Kol ! »  
**La cousine de la Doppelgänger grimaça en repensant au frère de Rebekah. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé pour Damon, Pourquoi tous les mecs croyaient que c'était une fille sans défense ? Elle n'était plus une gamine, elle pouvait se protéger toute seule. Depuis bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de personne. Elle était assez touchée de son geste même si elle savait que c'était juste pour l'avoir dans son lit et la jeter ensuite.  
La New-yorkaise regarda Rebekah qui avait toujours son sourire amusé **« C'est un crétin ! »  
**La cadette Mickaelson rigola et but une gorgée de son verre **« Sur ça je peux pas te contredire ! »  
**Ce fut au tour d'Abigaël de rigoler en secouant la tête **« Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance… Tout comme Stephen… »  
**Rebekah soupira **« M'en parle pas… »  
**Abigaël regarda la blonde à ses côtés. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Caroline ne pouvait pas aimer Rebekah… Elle était sûre que s'il n'y aurait pas eu la haine entre Rebekah et Elena, elles s'entendraient bien. Surtout qu'elles détestaient toutes les deux cet abruti de Damon **« J'ai assisté à la scène de tout à l'heure avec Damon… »  
**La New-yorkaise soupira en se commandant un autre verre **« Tu as du bien rigolé ! »  
**Rebekah se pinça les lèvres ce qui fit sourire Abigaël, qui n'était pas surprise **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait d'ailleurs ? »  
**Abigaël fit tourné son verre dans sa main **« Se faire bien voir d'Elena je suppose… Ça ne leur a pas plus que je vienne à ta fête ! »  
**La blonde leva les yeux au ciel **« Elena veut toujours décidé pour tout le monde… Je suis contente que tu sois resté ! »  
**La brune sourit à Rebekah **« Tu m'as invité et je ne voulais rater ta fête pour rien au monde ! »  
**La jeune Mickaelson la regarda ravie **« Tant mieux alors ! »  
**Les amie se sourirent puis Abigaël décida d'aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur **« Je me suis disputé avec Caroline… »  
**Rebekah fronçait les sourcils, elle savait que c'était à cause de ce qui s'est passé au magasin quelques heures plus tôt **« Elle n'aime pas le fait que je sois amis avec toi… »  
**La vampire Originel soupira **« Elle n'a pas confiance en moi… »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules **« Je sais… Comme toi, tu n'as pas confiance en Elle !... Mais je les ai prévenus que je ne choisirais aucun camp et que je ne veux pas faire partie de votre guerre !... Même si j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il y en a une… »  
**Rebekah détourna le regard en se pinçant les lèvres, elle sut qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de la Mickaelson. Abigaël se disait qu'elle avait tout son temps **« C'est compliqué… J'aimerais bien avoir votre amitié… »  
**Abigaël lui posa la main sur l'épaule qui fit tourner le regard de Rebekah **« On a une amitié Becka', pas comme celle que je peux avoir avec Caroline mais ça prend ce chemin-là ! »**  
La brune put voir du soulagement dans le regard de la Mickaelson **« Tant mieux alors car je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ! »  
**Abigaël rigola légèrement et lui fit un clin d'œil **« Moi aussi et je suis sûr que tu pourrais t'entendre avec Caroline ! »  
**Rebekah soupira **« Je ne sais pas… Je n'aime pas qu'elle veuille avoir le contrôle de tout ! »  
**Abigaël haussa un sourcils **« Tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça ? »  
**La blonde regarda la brune **« Je suis un peu jalouse de l'amitié qu'elle a avec toi et celle qu'elle entretient avec Stephen et Matt… »  
**Rebekah ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui révéler ce qu'elle ressentait. Avec tout autre personne, elle l'aurait envoyé balader mais pas Abigaël. Tout le monde lui mentait et elle voulait être honnête avec la brune, du moins ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Elle méritait de connaitre la vérité, mais si elle lui disait alors Kol l'hypnotiserait pour en faire ce qu'il voulait. Rebekah ne voulait pas que ça arrive, car elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était un vampire mais elle s'attachait assez vite aux personnes, même si sa lui avait joué beaucoup de tort dans le passé.

Rebekah sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Abigaël but une gorgée de son verre **« J'espère que ça va changer ! »  
**Abigaël l'espérait fortement car elle adorait Caroline et appréciait Rebekah. Abigaël ne donnait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui et la donnait que très rarement – voir jamais. Pas qu'elle avait confiance en la blonde car elle avait beau l'apprécier, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment. C'était son problème elle ne faisait confiance à personne, qui ne soit pas ses amis et sa famille et encore, ce qui était normale après ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle avait des secrets comme tout le monde et pour ceci elle ne faisait confiance à personne. Elle se rappela Meredith et la crainte qu'elle a vu dans son regard qui lui avait rappelé ses erreurs du passés. Elle ne voulait pas de ça avec sa famille, elle ne voulait pas voir de la peur ou du dégoût dans leurs yeux, surtout dans ceux de sa meilleure amie et de Jeremy. Il la détesterait pour ce qu'elle avait fait.  
**« Moi aussi !... Je vais te laisser Caroline arrive ! »  
**Abigaël cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se retourna pour voir sa meilleure amie se dirigeait vers elles pas très contente, puis elle posa ses yeux verts dans ceux bleue de la Mickaelson et lui fit un petit sourire rassurant **« On a toute la soirée pour se recroiser ! »  
**La blonde lui rendit son sourire **« Bien sûr, a tout à l'heure ! »**

* * *

Rebekah s'éloigna à l'opposé de Caroline. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir dehors, une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir se plaça devant Elle **« C'était quoi le jeu de ton frère tout à l'heure ? »  
**La blonde soupira en regardant les yeux vert de Stephen **« Ton frère est un crétin et si Kol ne serait pas intervenue sa aurait été moi ! »  
**Stephen fronça les sourcils, qui étaient une habitude chez le vampire le plus torturé de la planète **« Pourquoi ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu aimes bien Abigaël ! »  
**Rebekah croisa les bras avec un sourire arrogant **« Pourtant si, je l'apprécie car elle n'est pas comme ta si précieuse Elena ! »  
**Le cadet Salvatore croisa les bras **« Elle ne sait rien pour nous tous, et… »  
**La cadette Mickaelson le coupa fatigué mais énervé **« Je le sais, je ne suis pas idiote… De toute façon avec vous vaut mieux mourir que de savoir la vérité ! »  
**Rebekah le contourna quand il lui attrapa doucement le bras, elle sentit un léger frisson la parcourir, elle tourna son regard sur le vampire qu'elle avait aimé **« Que ta famille la laisse tranquille ! »  
**La blonde ricana nerveusement puis le regarda durement et lui répondit d'une voix sèche **« Sinon quoi ?... Elena me poignardera dans le dos ?... Ah non… C'est déjà fait ! »  
**La vampire Originel se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna du vampire, qui avait un regard coupable et désolé.

Il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi elle leur en voulait. Elle avait voulu les aider et Elena l'avait poignardé car elle craignait qu'elle se retourne contre eux. Ce qui se serait probablement arrivé… Car malgré qu'elle détestait Klaus pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa mère, il resterait son frère qui était resté avec Elle pendant plus de 1 000 ans. Malgré tout il n'avait pas apprécié le geste d'Elena, qui lui avait rappelé Katherine. Stephen repensa à cette soirée dans les années 20. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il avait aimé cette soirée avec Klaus et Rebekah. Maintenant il le détestait parce qu'il lui avait volé tout ce qu'il avait, il voulait être avec Elena mais à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, même si encore une fois c'était à cause de Klaus. Stephen ne pouvait pas complètement détester Rebekah car comme tous ses proches, Klaus lui avait menti et l'avait manipulé. C'était Rebekah qui avait le plus souffert de la paranoïa et de la méfiance de son frère. Tout ce qu'Elena avait vécu n'était pas grand-chose comparé à ce que la cadette Mickaelson avait subi.

* * *

**« Alors Frangin que t'as dit la Barbie Klaus ? »  
**Stephan se tourna vers son frère qui avait un verre à la main et un sourire en coin **« Qu'elle appréciait Abigaël ! »  
**Damon rigola **« Ça ne m'étonne pas… Elles sont aussi insupportable l'une que l'autre ! »  
**Le cadet Salvatore prit un visage faussement surpris **« Ça m'étonne que vous ne vous en entendez pas ! »  
**L'aîné Salvatore ricana nerveusement **« Ahahah… »  
**Puis il perdit son sourire puis lui répondit d'une voix sarcastique **« Tu es toujours aussi drôle Stephen !... Tu as bouffé un clown ? »  
**Stephen leva les yeux au ciel puis plissa les yeux mécontent **« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris avec Abigaël ? »  
**Damon but une gorgé de son verre en voyant Elena parlait avec Matt qui venait d'arrivé **« C'est Elena et toi qui ne voulaient pas qu'elle s'approche des Mickaelson ! »  
**Stephen secoua la tête excédé par l'attitude de son frère **« Et tu croyais qu'en la forçant tu allais la convaincre ? »  
**Le vampire haussa les épaules **« Comme je l'ai dit, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'elle veut ou pas !... Si le frère de Klaus ne serait pas intervenue je l'aurais mis sur mon épaule direction la sortie ! »  
**Stephen soupira en voyant Abigaël dansait sur la piste en compagnie de Caroline **« Tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiétez du rapprochement entre Abigaël et Rebekah ? »  
**Damon regarda son frère avec un air de dégoût **« Stephen je ne veux absolument pas voir l'image de Rebekah et d'Abigaël ensemble, tu les garde pour toi s'il te plaît ! »  
**Stephen leva les yeux au ciel désespéré par son grand-frère et le réprimanda **« Damon ! »  
**Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en reprenant son sérieux **« Si elle saurait pour le surnaturel, elle serait sûrement partie à l'heure qu'il est ! »  
**Stephen n'était pas sûr qu'il avait raison. Abigaël lui semblait forte comme femme et qui semblait ne pas avoir peur de grand-chose. Et qui devait sûrement avoir quelque chose de spéciale pour que Kol prenne sa défense face à Damon. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça l'amitié naissante entre Abigaël et Rebekah mais il était inquiet par rapport à Kol. Damon n'aimait pas Abigaël mais lui il l'appréciait beaucoup. Elle était un peu comme Lexie et Caroline c'est ce qui lui plaisait.  
**« Est-ce qu'il y a un jour où tu ne fronce pas les sourcils qui te rende plus vieux que tu en as l'air ? »  
**Stephen soupira et regarda son frère inquiet, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Damon **« Ça ne t'as pas étonné que Kol intervienne ? »  
**Damon soupira et posa à son tour son regard vers Abigaël qui rigolait toujours avec un verre à la main accompagné de Caroline **« Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut avec l'humaine ! »  
**Stephen serra les dents **« Pourtant c'est la cousine d'Elena… »  
**L'aîné Salvatore détourna son regard de la blonde et de la brune pour regarder son jeune frère **« Et alors ? »  
**Le vampire au yeux vert regarda son frère **« On sait tous que tu as des sentiments pour Elena… Tu te rapprocherais d'Elle en protégeant Abi' »  
**Damon ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet avec son frère, alors il le regarda malicieux **« Vous vous appelez par vos surnom maintenant ? »  
**Stephen leva les yeux au ciel quand Damon fit une légère grimace mais une pointe amusé dans ses yeux bleus **« C'est écœurant ! »**  
Stephen soupira et il s'éloigna de son frère encore plus désespéré. Damon le regarda s'éloigner et avec un air incrédule **« Bah quoi ? »  
**Damon soupira et secoua la tête en regardant la belle brune qui se déhanchait toujours sur la musique de _**Jennifer Lopez – On the floor**_. Le vampire ne voyait pas pourquoi un Originel pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme Abigaël Davis. Elle était insolente, autoritaire et faisait beaucoup trop sa maligne. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait de la répartie ce qu'il l'amusait énormément. Enfin excepté la fois où qu'elle lui a flanqué la porte en pleine figure et mis un coup dans ses parties. Le vampire grimaça en repensant à ses moments, il l'avait sous-estimé, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle aurait osé lui faire un coup-bas comme ça. Damon serra les poings _« Elle va me le payer ! »_ Il ne savait pas encore comment mais elle le regretterait !

* * *

Abigaël et Caroline rigolait ensemble en se déhanchant sur la musique. Quelques lycéens les avaient dragués mais elles les avaient envoyés paître comme elles savaient le faire.  
**« Non mais t'as vu ce mec ? »  
**Abigaël rigola en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille **« Ils sont désespérant ! »  
**La blonde finit son verre et en repris deux autres, elle en tendit un à la cousine d'Elena qui le refusa. Caroline fit une mine de chien battu **« Tu ne vas pas me laisser boire toute seule ? »  
**La New-yorkaise lui fit un sourire désolé **« J'ai promis à ta mère de ne pas trop boire même si ce n'est pas 3 verres qui vont me soûlé ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff rigola en secouant ses boucles blondes **« Allez juste 1 ! »  
**Abigaël la regarda encore plus désolé **« Un peu plus tard, on a le temps non ? »  
**Caroline soupira en buvant une gorgé **« D'accord, comme tu veux ! »  
**La blonde vit Elena lui faire signe de venir. La blonde ne voulait pas y aller sachant de quoi elle voulait parler, mais elle savait qu'elle ne la lâchera pas. Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie **« Je reviens tout de suite ! »  
**Abigaël acquiesça tandis que la vampire s'éloigna d'Elle.

La belle brune resta sur la piste et se fit un verre de soda. Elle leva ses yeux verts et croisa les yeux de Klaus qui la regardait en souriant, il leva son verre et elle en fit de même et trinquèrent de loin. Abigaël finit son verre et le posa sur la table à ses côtés, elle se tendit quand elle sentit un souffle au creux de son oreille et un parfum masculin qu'elle reconnaîtrait malgré le peu de fois qu'elle l'avait senti **« On s'amuse bien, Love ? »  
**Abigaël serra les dents et se retourna prête à répondre sèchement mais elle se stoppa et son souffle s'accéléra. La jeune femme n'avait pas senti que le brun était si proche d'elle et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son torse. Elle put remarquée qu'il ne portait plus sa veste laissant voir les muscles de ses bras. Abigaël leva ses yeux qui tombèrent sur ses lèvres qui s'étiraient dans un sourire séduisant, elle continua sa route et tomba sur ses yeux noirs qui exprimaient du désir et de la malice, elle était comme hypnotisé mais elle se reprit lorsqu'elle sentit sa main caressait doucement son bras. Le visage d'Abigaël reprit son masque de dureté lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie et lui répondit d'une voix froide **« Oui c'était juste qu'à maintenant ! »  
**La brune se retourna prête à s'en aller mais le brun se plaça devant Elle, toujours aussi proche qu'elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur émané de son corps **« Pourquoi tu es si méchante avec Moi ? »  
**Abigaël soupira légèrement quand il fit une moue comme s'il était vraiment blessé qu'elle le rejette, ça aurait pu attendrir n'importe qu'elle fille mais pas Abigaël qui savait pourquoi il faisait ça. La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et le fusilla de ses yeux verts **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kol ? »  
**Ce dernier lui fit un sourire. Ce qui désespéra la brune qui haussa un sourcil **« J'aurais voulu que tu me remercie ! »  
**Abigaël se pencha légèrement puis elle rigola **« T'es sérieux ?... Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais te remercier ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson s'approcha lentement. Abigaël ne bougea pas en le voyant faire et elle ferma les yeux quand il se pencha près de son oreille **« Quand Damon a voulu te forcé à partir… »  
**La cousine d'Elena soupira en s'écartant et décroisa les bras **« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je peux très bien me défendre toute seule ! »  
**La brune le contourna pour s'éloigné de Lui, mais Kol ne le vit pas de cet œil et se plaça de nouveau devant Elle. Abigaël serra les poings pour éviter de lui mettre une gifle en voyant son sourire moqueur et en entendant sa voix ironique **« Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vue ! »  
**Abigaël vit bien à son sourire qu'il se retenait de ne pas rigoler, elle s'approcha de lui et son visage ne se retrouva à environ 2 centimètres de son visage, elle se concentra sur sa haine envers lui pour ne pas être encore plus troublé qu'elle ne l'était déjà **« Crois-moi… Tu n'as pas envie de vérifié comment je me défends ! »  
**Abigaël s'éloigna du brun. Il l'énervé mais en même temps il l'intrigué. Il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait alors pourquoi Elle ? Elle se dirigea vers une table et se servit un verre de bourbon et but une légère gorgé. Abigaël tourna sa tête et vit Kol qui arrivait vers Elle qui la fit soupirait **« Ma douce, ce n'est pas bon de boire autant !... Sauf si tu es plus marrante après ! »  
**La cousine de la Doppelgänger le regarda avec froideur **« Je suis marrante mais pas avec des types dans ton genre ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson rigola et croisa les bras avec un sourire moqueur **« Dis plutôt que tu as peur ! »  
**Le vampire fit un grand sourire et sut qu'il avait tapé dans le mille quand il vit la jeune femme serrait les dents. Celle-ci se détourna, il fronça les sourcils quand elle chuchota à l'oreille du DJ qui lui sourit en hochant la tête. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle comptait faire.

La musique de _**Dom Omar – Danza Kudoro**_ se fit entendre dans le salon. Abigaël monta sur la table la plus proche en se déhanchant sur le rythme de la musique sous les encouragements des personnes présentes. Kol ne put détacher son regard de la belle brune. Il observait tous ses gestes comme hypnotisé. De la façon qu'elle bougeait ses hanches, de la façon qu'elle mettait ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses cheveux qui bougeait au rythme de ses mouvements. Elle se tourna de sorte qu'elle soit face à lui, elle avait ses mains en l'air tout en rigolant et chantant les paroles de la chanson, ses yeux verts regardaient toutes les personnes qui continuaient de l'encourager et de la fixé. Kol le sut à ce moment. Il la voulait et il ferait tout pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras.

Abigaël dansa sur la table, elle était bien à ce moment-là et elle oublia presque Kol. Elle n'avait pas apprécié son ton de défi en laissant entendre qu'elle avait peur, il ne la connaissait pas et elle était certaine de lui avoir prouvé. Elle bougea au rythme de la musique qui se répercuter sur son corps, elle tourna sur elle-même tout en continuant de bougeait ses hanches sans gêne, elle sentait toujours son regard sur elle. Il la désirait et elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il allait devenir fou et c'est ce qui la faisait rire. Elle continua à chanter même si elle ne connaissait pas les paroles. Une fois la musique finit, des applaudissements se firent entendre et Abigaël effectua une référence. Les fêtards reprirent leurs activités. La jeune femme descendit de sur la table mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue c'est qu'elle trébucha et tomba en arrière. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant la chute qui ne vint pas.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé du début de la fête de Rebekah ?**

**La discussion Abigaël/Rebekah ?**

**La confrontation et Kol qui intervient ?**

**La confrontation Abigaël/Kol ?**

**Le moment Stebekah ? Le moment Defan ?**

**La dance d'Abigaël sur la table et les pensées de Kol ?**

**Des idées pour la suite ?**

**PS : Les passages Stebekah et Defan n'étaient pas du tout prévue mais après je me suis dit Pourquoi Pas ? Alors dîtes-moi si ses passages vous plaît car j'ai hâte de lire vos avis ^^**

**Dîtes-moi tous et laissez des review surtout car c'est vos encouragement qui me donne envie de continuer d'écrire et ça ne prend que peu de temps ;-) Merci à tout le monde !**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	24. Twilight Love

**Bonjour, Bonjour mes lectrices voici le 24****ème**** chapitre de Jeux Dangereux ! :)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira :*  
Encore merci pour ceux qui suive mon histoire et qui laisse quelques commentaires :)**

**Lalichou : **_Merci pour ta review ;-)  
Tu verras qui la rattrapé, pas trop de surprise hihi :-P  
Je me suis très amusé pour écrire quand Kol défend Abigaël ;-)  
Pour Elena je ne la supporte plus et je pense que ça ne vas pas s'arranger pour toi dans ma fiction car quand Abigaël va encore plus se rapprocher des Originels il y aura beaucoup de confrontation et de tension :-D Eh oui Elena qui croit être toujours plus que les autres… Je la bafferais moi-même si je pouvais ! J'ai adoré dans l'épisode que Caroline a perdu ses émotions et qu'elle dit qu'Elena ramène toujours tout à Elle, j'ai refaite ahah ;-)  
Bon bref, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo ma biche :*_

**Douceur : **_Je suis ravie que mes _chapitres_ te plaise et merci pour ta review ^^  
Et j'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa : **_Merci de ta review qui me fait énormément plaisir ! ^^  
J'apprécie beaucoup que la relation Kol/Abigaël te plaise ^^ C'est à peu près ça et je peux te dire que c'est à cause de son passé mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le truc hihi ;-P  
Klaus voudra protéger Abigaël comme je l'ai déjà écrit dans ses passages, mais ça ne sera pas pour rendre jalouse Caroline, car je n'ai jamais vu Klaus se rapprocher de quelqu'un pour la rendre jalouse et je tiens à respecter son caractère le plus possible.  
Quant à un petit ami pour Abigaël ? Non je ne pense pas car ce n'est pas dans le caractère de mon personnage ! Mais tout peut changer dans mon histoire ;-)  
La relation entre Abigaël et Kol va être très compliqué mais je n'en dis pas plus !  
En tout cas, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Calypso : **_Merci pour ta review ! ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise :-) Pour Caroline et Rebekah elles ne vont pas devenir amies maintenant, à cause de l'histoire avec Klaus, il faudra encore attendre ! ^^  
Je n'ai pas trop compris ta question… Moi, Elena m'énerve mais j'adore le Delena mais ils ne sont pas en couple pour l'instant et je ne me préoccupe pas de leur relation maintenant préférant me concentrer sur Abigaël et les Originels ;-)  
En tout cas merci de ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ensemble ! Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour ta review, elles me font beaucoup plaisir et surtout de savoir que tu aimes mon histoire ^^ Je n'ai pas de jour pour poster, cela dépend de quand je suis libre pour écrire ! ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Axelle-chan : **_Merci pour ta review je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et je ne compte pas l'arrêter surtout avec vos encouragements ! ;-) ^^  
J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël se remit doucement de sa frayeur et ouvrit les yeux, elle les leva avec un sourire prête à remercier celui qui l'avait rattrapé mais elle le perdit quand elle croisa des yeux noirs, qu'elle commença à connaître par cœur **« Tu peux me lâché maintenant ! »  
**Kol haussa un sourcil **« Toi tu n'aies vraiment pas du genre à remercier ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un grand sourire **« Nope ! »  
**Le Mickaelson rigola légèrement puis il la regarda avec un sourire **« Il faudra que tu me remercie si tu veux que je te pose ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda bouche-bée et vit qu'il ne rigolait pas, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle mais personne ne prêtait attention à eux et personne qu'elle ne connaissait était dans les parages. Même pas Caroline, ni Rebekah, ni Klaus. Abigaël se tortilla légèrement pour descendre mais la poigne du Mickaelson se resserra autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de faire un mouvement **« Juste un merci ne vas pas te tuer non ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena serra les dents devant son sourire arrogant et savait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire merci si c'était lui qui demander, car ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'avait pas de fierté et qu'il avait gagné. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester dans ses bras pendant des heures… Abigaël détourna le regard et desserra les dents pour murmurer **« Merci… »  
**Kol fit un sourire et se pencha doucement. Abigaël tourna la tête pour le regarder et s'écarta légèrement **« Pardon ?... Je n'ai pas entendu à cause de la musique ! »  
**La brune serra les dents. Au vu de son sourire moqueur, elle se doutait qu'il avait parfaitement bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce qui était vrai grâce à son ouïe développé. Mais elle avait envie de se débarrassé de lui alors elle parla plus fort et le plus durement qu'elle pouvait **« Merci ça te vas comme ça ? Maintenant tu me poses ! »  
**Abigaël sentit la poigne de Kol se desserrait tandis qu'il afficha un sourire vainqueur **« Tu vois ce n'est pas si compliqué ! »  
**A ses mots, il la lâcha au sol doucement. Seulement à la seconde qu'elle posa le pied, la belle brune sentit une douleur à sa cheville qui flancha. Elle émit un léger gémissement de douleur tandis que Kol la rattrapa doucement, un peu inquiet **« Ça va ? »  
**Abigaël le regarda et plissa les yeux **« Je vais bien ! »  
**Kol sourit devant la femme forte devant lui, il la lâcha en positionnant ses mains devant lui. La brune se redressa mais quand elle s'appuya sur son pied, la douleur revint et elle ne put s'empêcher de se tenir au frère de Klaus pour ne pas tomber **« Foutu cheville… »  
**Abigaël se redressa doucement et elle vit qu'elle agrippait le bras nu de Kol **« C'est juste un mauvais coup, viens avec moi je vais te mettre de la pommade ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena leva les yeux au ciel puis leva sa jambe pour toucher sa cheville qui lui faisait légèrement mal, elle constata vite que c'était rien de grave. De toute façon, elle avait connu pire. Elle leva les yeux sur le jeune Mickaelson qui avait fronçait les sourcils, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute et se reprit pour ne pas qu'il pose de question **« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, je vais m'assoir et ça ira mieux dans 10 minutes ! »  
**Le vampire haussa un sourcil **« Ou ça ira pas mieux et ça va s'empirer ! »  
**Abigaël rigola nerveusement puis le toisa avec dédain **« Tu n'es pas médecin à ce que je sache ? »  
**C'était plus qu'une affirmation qu'une question. Kol répliqua **« Toi non plus à ce que je sache ! »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. Kol sourit **« Allez vient je ne vais pas te manger ! »**_ « Pour l'instant ! »  
_Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, le jeune Mickaelson passa une main derrière son dos et une sous ses jambes et la souleva sans aucune peine. Elle se souvint quand il l'avait rattrapé, il n'avait même pas flanché. Abigaël passa ses bras autour de ses épaules instinctivement **« Je ne t'ai pas dit que je le voulais ! »  
**Kol fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

La brune soupira, elle leva les yeux et ne put détacher son regard de son visage. Il était beau c'était indéniable. Et de plus loin qu'elle ne se souvenait, aucun homme n'avait réussi à la troubler comme il le faisait. Aucun n'avait eu le truc qui faisait qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse. Elle n'était pas naïve pour croire à ses conneries, l'amour était quelque chose de surfait et d'inutile **« Je sais que je suis beau mais tu me rends nerveux à m'admirer ! »  
**La Cousine d'Elena détourna le regard **« Je t'admirais pas… Tu n'es pas mon genre ! »**

Kol fit un sourire en coin, il adorait le caractère de la brune. Elle était loin d'être comme toutes ses filles qu'il avait connu. Elle n'était pas superficielle et ne se prenait pas pour le nombril du monde. Sa lui avait beaucoup plu de voir qu'elle ne se laissait pas influencer par cet idiote d'Elena et ses abrutis de Salvatore et qu'elle appréciait sa sœur. Il avait agi sans réfléchir lorsqu'il avait vu Damon s'en prendre à Abigaël. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras et vit toujours une légère marque rouge, ce qui lui fit serrer les dents. Damon était un con et s'il la touchait encore une fois, il s'en débarrasserait. Il ne laisserait à personne le loisir de lui faire du mal, c'est lui et uniquement lui qui allait la briser, personne d'autre. Kol était ravie d'avoir la brune dans ses bras, même si elle n'était pas d'accord mais une fois qu'elle sera dans son lit, elle ne pourra plus se passer de lui et il pourrait en faire tout ce qu'il voudra, ce qui le faisait jubiler intérieurement.

Abigaël regarda le couloir où qu'elle était et fut impressionné de sa taille, plusieurs pièces s'y trouvait et elle était curieuse de savoir si c'était que des chambres. Elle se sentait nerveuse d'être dans les bras de Kol, si proche de lui. Elle n'osait plus le regarder depuis sa remarque, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle pouvait se sentir attiré par lui, pourtant son corps proche de sien lui faisait perdre ses moyens, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il le remarque. Il était bien bâti et elle put le constater dans la position qu'elle était. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand il rentra dans une pièce, elle supposa que c'était sa chambre car son odeur lui chatouilla les narines dès passé la porte. Kol se tourna et poussa une porte avec son dos. Il se tourna et elle fit tourner son regard dans la pièce. Il y avait une douche et une baignoire pouvant contenir 2 personnes et des placards, tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans une salle de bain. Elle serra les dents en pensant qu'il avait sans aucun doute ramené cette pétasse de Charlotte dans sa chambre. Le jeune Mickaelson la déposa doucement sur le rebord de l'évier qui était assez large pour qu'elle soit bien assise, puis il se détourna. Abigaël observa ses gestes avec attention. Kol chercha dans un tiroir et soupira puis dans un des placards et il sourit en voyant un tube de pommade. Le vampire ne savait pas pourquoi son frère avait pris tout ça vu que c'était des vampires et qu'ils guérissaient vite. Mais il se disait qu'il avait bien fait en fin de compte.  
Kol se retourna pour faire face à Abigaël qui le regardait toujours avec un air indéchiffrable sauf dans ses yeux, qui exprimait une pointe de colère, elle croisa les bras. Il s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit le tube, tandis que la brune plissa les yeux **« Je peux le faire toute seule ! »  
**Kol lui fit un sourire en coin **« Je sais ! »  
**A ses mots, il s'accroupit et détacha la lanière de sa chaussure tout en faisant tourné légèrement son pouce sur sa cheville, il la sentit tressaillir et il ne put dire si c'était pour son effleurement ou pour la douleur.

Abigaël le regarda s'accroupir et elle se pinça les lèvres quand il défit lentement la lanière, elle décroisa les bras et posa ses mains au rebord de l'évier. Elle tressaillit légèrement quand elle sentit son pouce effleurer sa cheville doucement, elle sentit la douleur mais pas que ça, elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de bien être lorsqu'elle sentit le produit froid entrer en contact avec sa peau et le massage que lui prodigué le brun, pour faire pénétrer la pommade. Kol finit ce qu'il était en train de faire et lui remit doucement sa chaussure en et lui effleura une dernière fois sa cheville. Le brun se releva et reboucha le tube de pommade sans jeter un regard à Abigaël qui continuait de le regarder, sans fichant qu'il le remarque. Celui-ci se lava les mains et daigna regarder la brune en se les séchant et avec un sourire en coin **« Tu devrais demander à Rebekah de te prêter une paire de chaussure, pour que ta cheville se remette bien »  
**Abigaël croisa ses bras **« Merci pour le conseil que je n'avais pas besoin ! »  
**Kol rigola légèrement et posa la serviette dans l'évier **« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fais… »  
**La brune détourna son regard en soupirant **« Je n'aime pas les mecs comme toi ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé, il se pencha et posa ses mains sur l'évier de chaque côté de son corps **« Et comment je suis ? »  
**Abigaël tourna son regard sur lui. Sa respiration s'arrêta quand elle le vit si près et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres, elle pinça les siennes puis reposa son regard sur ses yeux noirs **« Un idiot qui crois qu'il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut car il est riche… Qu'il croit qu'il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut car il est bien foutu… Et qui est idiot de croire qu'il pourra m'avoir avec des surnoms idiots et des yeux doux… »  
**Kol rigola légèrement et lui caressa doucement la jambe par-dessus sa robe, il la sentit frissonné et il sourit **« Mais je suis bien foutu ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel **« Et tu entends que ce que tu veux… »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson haussa les épaules tout en continuant de sourire charmeur **« Surtout quand ça vient d'une jolie fille, Love ! »  
**L'humaine lui fit un sourire ironique **« Désolé mais je ne suis pas aussi facile que ta Charlotte ! »  
**Kol s'écarta légèrement surpris qu'elle la connaisse et c'était sûrement la vampire qui lui avait parlé au Mystic Grill, avant qu'il ne la tue. Abigaël le vit mais il se reprit très vite, elle crut qu'elle avait mal vu. Le Mickaelson haussa un sourcil ravie. Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« Ne sois pas jalouse ma douce elle a quitté la ville »  
**La brune rigola en secouant ses boucles brunes et le regarda sidéré **« Moi ? Jalouse d'elle ?... Ne me fais pas rire, je ne pourrais jamais coucher avec un mec comme toi… Ce qui prouve que je suis plus intelligente qu'elle ! »  
**Kol plissa légèrement les yeux et perdit son sourire. Abigaël déglutit légèrement même si elle ne voyait pas de colère, c'était un regard impassible. Il se rapprocha d'elle et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, leurs yeux ne pouvant se quitter **« Demande-toi plutôt combien de temps tu pourras me résister ma belle… »  
**Abigaël avait perdus tous ses moyens devant le regard perçant du brun et de son souffle sur son visage** « Ça… Ne fonctionne pas sur moi ! »  
**Kol sourit et s'écarta légèrement. Il ne voulait pas ça mais il voulait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Qu'est-ce que ça lui couter d'essayer avec l'hypnose ? Il savait qu'elle se reprendrait s'il s'approchait encore et il savait la réaction qu'elle allait avoir. Le vampire la regarda droit dans les yeux et l'hypnotisa **« Tu ne peux pas me résister… Je sens que tu me veux et tu le pourrais… Maintenant… »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson fit un sourire en coin vainqueur quand il vit la brune se rapprochait doucement, il s'approcha à son tour. Abigaël continua de se rapprocher et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à 2 centimètres l'une de l'autre. Mais quand leurs lèvres allaient rentrer en contact, Abigaël s'écarta et le gifla violemment. Sous la force du geste et la surprise, la tête de Kol partit sur le côté. La brune le poussa et descendit de l'évier en ignorant la douleur moins présente de sa cheville. Le jeune Mickaelson la regarda en se frottant la joue, pas qu'il avait mal loin de là mais juste un léger picotement. La brune s'approcha de lui et le regarda haineusement **« Personne ici ne me connais, alors ne va pas croire que toi c'est le cas !... Et ne me dis plus quoi faire sinon je te jure que la prochaine chose qui sortira de ta bouche ça sera ta langue et tu pourras dire adieu à ce qui fait autant ta fierté ! »  
**Abigaël sortit de la chambre en le bousculant. Kol entendit la porte ce claquer violemment. Il ragea intérieurement, il se regarda dans la glace, s'il avait été un humain il était sûr qu'il aurait eu une marque rouge sur la joue. Elle avait de la force pour une humaine. Elle a vraiment de la chance qu'elle soit belle et que son caractère lui plaisait, parce que sa aurait une autre, elle n'aurait même pas eu le temps de le toucher et elle serait déjà morte l'instant d'après. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez la belle brune, c'est qu'elle résistait malgré son attirance pour Lui et qu'il l'avait senti à plusieurs reprises mais il savait aussi que toute résistance peux céder à n'importe qu'elle moment. Le jeune Mickaelson commençait vraiment à perdre patience et se poser des questions : Est-ce qu'elle vaut vraiment le coup pour qu'il perde son temps ? Dois-t-il la tuer maintenant ? Il ne peut pas l'hypnotisé, alors elle souffrira pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait et elle regrettera de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton ! Après tout elle n'était pas la seule femme sur terre et il pouvait avoir n'importer laquelle… Sauf elle…

**« Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais l'hypnotisé alors que c'est la cousine des Gilbert et la meilleure amie de Caroline ? »  
**Kol se tourna vers la voix ironique de sa petite sœur, il serra les dents. Rebekah était appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda avec un sourire moqueur et amusé mais il put déceler de la colère dans ses yeux bleus. Non il n'abandonnerait pas, il attendra le temps qu'il faut. Kol reprit son sourire agaçant **« Ça ne serait pas amusant sinon ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson ne laissa pas le temps à Rebekah de répliquer qu'il sortit de la chambre.

Abigaël sortit de la chambre en claquant fortement la porte. Mais pour qui se prenait-il cet idiot ? Il a vraiment cru qu'elle voulait l'embrasser ?... La brune serra les dents et les poings… Elle en avait eu envie et c'est ce qui l'avait énervé quand elle s'était rapprocher de lui. Elle en avait marre de son petit numéro et elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire pour se débarrasser de lui. Comment un type comme lui pouvait avoir une sœur comme Rebekah ? Il était insupportable. La cousine d'Elena arriva dans la salle et chercha Caroline du regard mais ne la vit pas, elle soupira et se faufila entre les fêtards qui n'étaient plus en état de prendre les voitures. La brune trouva une chaise et s'y installa, elle ne sentit presque plus aucune douleur à sa cheville, un petit plus de son passé, à la force elle ne sentait presque plus quand elle se faisait mal. Abigaël tourna le regard quand elle vit Klaus s'installait à ses côtés avec un sourire et qui lui tendait un verre **« Pour faire passer ta douleur à ta cheville ! »  
**La cousine de la Doppelgänger rigola et elle vit du coin de l'œil Kol qui les observer, elle prit le verre que Klaus lui tendait avec un sourire de remerciement **« Merci Klaus ! »  
**Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil en ayant vu le coup d'œil qu'elle avait lancé à son frère. Il ne savait pas à quel jeu ils jouaient tous les deux, mais s'ils continuaient comme ça ils ne s'en sortiront pas indemne. Klaus aimait bien la cousine de sa poche de sang, ça lui faisait du bien de voir une personne qui ne connaissait pas le big bad Hybride Originel et surtout qui semblait n'avoir peur de rien. Elle était comme lui, il savait en la voyant qu'elle ne se souciait de personne mais qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ses proches et surtout pour sa précieuse Caroline **« Tu tiens vraiment à Caroline ? »  
**Le Mickaelson sortit de ses pensées et regarda la meilleure amie de la fille du Sheriff. Abigaël le regarda plus que curieuse **« Je ne tiens à personne ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena n'en crut pas un mot, elle avait vu une petite étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, et ce qu'elle lui dit sortit tout seul de sa bouche **« Je n'aime pas Tyler… »  
**Klaus la regarda surpris et fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi ? »  
**Abigaël soupira et but une gorgé de son verre et ça lui fit du bien **« Un peu près comme pour ton frère… Il se croit trop malin et il ne mérite pas Caroline… »  
**L'hybride sourit pour ce qu'elle venait de lui dire car il pensait exactement la même chose **« On a au moins un point en commun… »  
**La brune rigola et croisa les jambes en cherchant toujours Caroline ou Rebekah **« Deux points en commun… »  
**Klaus fronça les sourcils en la regardant, Abigaël posa ses yeux sur lui avec un sourire en coin **« On veut aussi protéger Caroline ! »  
**Ils se sourirent complice. Abigaël soupira **« J'espère juste qu'il ne reviendra pas, comme ça Caroline ouvrira enfin les yeux… Sur ce qu'elle veut vraiment ! »  
**Le Mickaelson fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Tandis qu'elle le regarda insistante **« Il est parti où ? »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules et but une gorgé de son verre **« Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche ! »  
**Klaus rigola et il finit son verre **« Et qu'est-ce que Caroline veut ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena le regarda en soupirant **« Vous êtes aussi désespérant l'un que l'autre je vous jure ! »  
**Klaus s'apprêtait à répondre quand une paire de ballerine blanche apparu devant les yeux d'Abigaël, qui loucha ce qui fit pincer les lèvres de l'Hybride qui se retenait de rire. Abigaël leva les yeux sur Rebekah qui lui faisait un sourire **« Tiens ! Je pense qu'elles vont être un peu grande mais au moins t'auras moins mal qu'avec des talons ! »  
**L'humaine lui fit un sourire de remerciement et attrapa les chaussures **« Merci Beckah' ! »  
**Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et s'installa sur la 3ème chaise** « Elle va mieux d'ailleurs ? »  
**Abigaël enleva ses chaussures pour enfiler les ballerines qui lui allait un peu trop grande **« Oui j'ai une bonne constitution ! »  
**Abigaël se redressa en faisant un sourire en coin à Rebekah qui lui rendit **« D'ailleurs elle était impressionnante la gifle que t'a donné à Kol ! »  
**La brune était surprise qu'elle soit au courant. Kol n'était pas du genre à se vanter de ce genre de chose. Rebekah en voyant son air étonné, rigola légèrement **« J'étais dans la chambre car on m'avait dit que tu étais monté avec mon frère, alors je voulais vérifier que vous ne faisiez rien d'indécent ! »  
**Rebekah et Klaus rigolèrent à sa grimace **« Même si c'était le dernier mec sur terre je ne coucherais pas avec ! »  
**Le frère et la sœur Mickaelson rigolèrent de plus belle puis Klaus croisa ses bras avec un sourire amusé et prétentieux **« Il est beau mon frère !... Mais c'est normal ça tient de famille ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda en haussant les sourcils entre mi-amusé et mi-dégoûté **« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien l'inceste ? »  
**Les filles explosèrent de rire en voyant le visage de Klaus qui faisait une grimace. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure à discuter de tout et de rien. Abigaël ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait, elle trouvait stupide de penser que c'était parce qu'elle était avec Rebekah et Klaus. Caroline allait sûrement lui en vouloir de ne pas être avec elle, mais c'était la blonde qui l'avait laissé pour faire elle-ne-savait-quoi et pis ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle appréciait Klaus et Rebekah non ?

Abigaël rigola et se leva **« Je vais me chercher un soda, vous voulez quelque chose ? »  
**Les Mickaelson levèrent leurs verres avec un sourire, montrant qu'ils avaient ce qu'il fallait. La brune s'éloigna de leur table pour se dirigeait vers le bar et commander un soda **« Je vois que ta cheville va mieux ma douce ! »  
**Abigaël soupira et ne répondit pas en attendant son verre qui se laissait attendre, quand il arriva elle remercia le barman **« Je vois que madame est enfin raisonnable ! »  
**La brune se retourna et le darda de ses yeux verts **« Je suis plus adulte pas comme certain ! »  
**Kol rigola et posa sa main sur son cœur avec une moue blessé **« Outch… Tu me fais mal au cœur love ! »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête désespérer par son attitude de gamin. Il lui fit un sourire en coin et se rapprocha d'elle, ce qui la fit se reculer jusqu'à qu'elle soit collé entre son corps et le bar **« Mais je pense plutôt que tu es frustré… »**  
La cousine d'Elena serra les dents et le poussa brusquement et sans réfléchir elle lui balança son verre au visage. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la scène curieux et surpris. Kol s'essuya le visage mais avait toujours le sourire, il la regarda qui croisait les bras avec un petit sourire. Mais elle perdit son sourire quand il lui dit **« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! »  
**Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Kol l'attrapa et la souleva pour la poser sur son épaule. Abigaël émit un cri de surprise et se débâta comme une lionne, qui ne le fit pas flancher une seconde **« Lâche-moi espèce de crétin !... Tu m'écoutes ? Repose-moi tout de suite, sinon tu vas le regretté ! »  
**Kol ne l'écouta pas et resserra son emprise sur elle. Abigaël le frappa dans le dos et balança ses jambes, pour qu'il la repose mais rien n'y fit. Les invités s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le frère de Rebekah n'osant intervenir. Kol se dirigea à l'arrière de la maison et Abigaël tourna la tête pour apercevoir une piscine. Elle se débâtit encore plus férocement qui fit encore plus sourire Kol **« Tu m'as balancé 2 verres, tu ne vas pas t'en tirais comme ça ! »  
**En voyant qu'ils se rapprochaient de la piscine, Abigaël le frappa dans le dos et gesticulait mais il la tenait fermement **« Tu fais ça et je te jure que je te tue Kol Mickaelson et… »  
**La brune ne put finir sa phrase qu'il la jeta dans la piscine, sous le regard ébahis des présents. Le Scooby-gang, Klaus et Rebekah arrivèrent en entendant la brune prononcer fortement le nom de Kol et en voyant l'attroupement, ils furent encore plus surpris quand ils virent Abigaël émerger de l'eau. Celle-ci plaqua ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et fusillait le jeune Mickaelson du regard **« Tu vas me le payer ! »  
**Kol rigola légèrement et se pencha en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux et la regarda hilare et un sourire moqueur **« Maintenant tu sauras qu'on m'offre les verres et qu'on me les jette pas à la figure ! »  
**Abigaël serra les dents et nagea jusqu'au rebord toujours sur le regard amusé de Kol, inquiet de Scooby-gang, amusé et surpris de Rebekah et Klaus. La cousine d'Elena arriva au rebord et tendit sa main **« Maintenant que tu t'es vengé et bien marré, tu peux m'aider à sortir je commence à avoir froid ! »  
**Kol rigola **« Le sang circule mieux au cerveau avec un bain de minuit ! »  
**A ses mots, il lui attrapa la main pour la sortir de la piscine mais quand leurs mains se serrèrent, Abigaël posa son pied sur la paroi de la piscine et poussa en tirant sa main.

Kol bascula derrière elle et atterri à son tour dans la piscine. Quelques rires se firent entendre dans l'assemblée exceptée le Scooby-gang et surtout Elena qui n'aimait pas la scène qu'elle voyait. Abigaël se tourna quand elle vit le Mickaelson émergé sa tête et recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Il aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle allait répliquer encore plus fort que lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la brune s'apprêtait à sortir de la piscine, il nagea rapidement vers elle et l'attrapa par la taille et la plongea à nouveau dans l'eau. La brune eut juste le temps de prendre sa respiration avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement dans l'eau. Kol fut le premier à sortir sa tête de l'eau suivit de près par Abigaël, celle-ci était surprise de son geste et par réflexe elle passa son bras autour des épaules de l'Originel et son corps était collé au sien, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Kol, qui en profita pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Abigaël passa sa main sur son visage et plaqua ses cheveux qui la gênaient en arrière, elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna son regard sur le brun qui la fixait sans aucun sourire et du désir dans ses yeux noirs. Et elle prit conscience de ce qui se passait. Elle était dans la piscine, son corps collait à celui de l'homme qu'elle détestait, ses bras autour de ses épaules, son visage qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses jambes c'étaient entouré autour de sa taille, elle le remarqua quand elle sentit parfaitement son désir malgré l'eau froide de la piscine, elle oublia les invités qu'il les regardait, elle n'entendait même pas leurs voix comme si elle était déconnecté, et ce qui fut surement le cas du brun qui ne faisait rien non plus. C'était un homme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner, elle ne devinait jamais ce qu'il pouvait penser sauf qu'il la voulait pour coucher avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner Pourquoi il continuait, car elle ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec lui. Comment son corps pouvait réagir au contraire de sa raison ? Elle ne le supportait pas et pourtant son corps était attiré par le sien d'une façon qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Abigaël approcha son visage de celui de Kol et leurs lèvres allaient se toucher mais la brune vit Elena du coin de l'œil qui avait fait un pas pour surement la réprimander et pour ensuite lui faire sa morale à deux balles. La New-Yorkaise reprit sa raison et posa ses mains sur la tête du Mickaelson et força pour que sa tête soit dans l'eau, elle s'écarta et nagea vers le bord qu'elle agrippa, elle allait forcer quand elle vit une main se tendre, elle leva les yeux et croisa les yeux bleus de Klaus. Abigaël lui sourit et attrapa sa main, il la souleva sans peine qu'elle en fut surprise. C'était comme si qu'elle n'était qu'une plume. Elle ne put se poser plus de question que **« Tu devrais porter du blanc plus souvent quand tu plonges dans la piscine ! »  
**Abigaël se tourna et le foudroya du regard **« Espèce de crétin ! »  
**Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas pudique sinon elle aurait été rouge comme une tomate. Kol rigola et nagea jusqu'au rebord tandis que Klaus enleva sa veste et la posa sur les épaules d'Abigaël qui le remercia du regard avec un sourire **« Merci ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus protesta tout en sortant de la piscine **« Pourquoi tu lui dis merci comme ça et pas à moi ?... Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a sauvé la vie ! »  
**Klaus rigola tandis qu'Abigaël remis la veste correctement sur ses épaules **« Car lui il me colle pas aux basques comme un enfant qui court après un jouet ! »  
**Les présents rigolèrent légèrement de sa répartie. La cousine d'Elena s'approcha de Kol, ses yeux dévièrent sur son torse, son maillot mouillé lui mouler parfaitement le corps et laisser apercevoir ses abdos parfaitement bien dessiné, elle sortit de sa contemplation pour le regarder dans les yeux **« Et c'est toi qui a besoin que ton sang aille jusqu'à ton cerveau ! »  
**A ses mots, elle le poussa encore une fois dans la piscine. Quand il sortit la tête de l'eau. Abigaël se pencha légèrement avec un regard haineux **« Et c'est plus de minuit abruti ! »  
**A ses mots, elle se détourna.

Rebekah prêta une robe à Abigaël qui lui allait un peu trop grande, puis elle rentra chez Elle accompagné de Caroline qui ne dit rien, laissant courir jusqu'au lendemain pour parler de la soirée. Elena avait essayé de parler avec sa cousine mais celle-ci l'avait envoyé balader, elle prit une douche, s'habilla pour la nuit et se coucha, ses pensées dérivèrent sur ses discussions avec Rebekah et Klaus ainsi que ses altercations avec leur frère puis elle s'endormit.

* * *

Aucun ne sut qu'une personne s'était invitée à la soirée de Rebekah.  
Un homme était dans une voiture noir et observer la maison des Gilbert. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa un numéro, il entendit un léger bruit signe qu'on avait décroché et qu'on attendait qu'il parle **« Cela s'annonce beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il ne l'a cru… »  
**Aucun son ne se fit entendre, il posa son regard sur la bâtisse et soupira **« Elle est amie avec les Mickaelson… »  
**Il entendit un soupir dans le combiné et une voix glaciale lui répondit **« Je lui transmettrais… Continue ton observation et surtout ne te fais pas repérer… N'oublie pas qui elle est ! »  
**Il ne put répondre que son interlocuteur raccrocha. L'homme soupira et rangea son téléphone. Pourquoi c'était toujours à Lui de faire ce genre de mission ?

L'homme avait raccroché et il soupira en se levant de son fauteuil. Il sortit de son bureau pour se dirigeait vers le bureau de son boss. Il savait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire qu'Abigaël Davis soit amie avec Klaus Mickaelson. Il arriva devant la porte et inspira pour se donner du courage, il toqua 3 petits coups, et entendit **« Entrez ! »  
**L'homme ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bureau, il vit le fauteuil tourner vers la baie vitré qui laissait apercevoir la grande ville de Miami **« Monsieur… On a un petit problème… »  
**Ce dernier ne répondit pas, l'entrant ne dit rien non plus quand il entendit l'homme soupirait **« Et qu'est-ce que c'est Jason ? »  
**Jason déglutit légèrement **« Abigaël Davis… Elle connaît les Mickaelson et ils sont amis d'après Justin… »  
**L'homme du fauteuil se retourna et le regarda impassible **« Et alors ? »  
**Jason fut surpris de son ton nonchalant **« Vous savez ce qu'ils sont… Ça ne sera pas facile de l'approcher ! »  
**Il rigola et se leva pour chercher une cigarette dans un des placards **« Abigaël peut être aussi dangereuse qu'eux… »  
**L'homme se retourna et se rassit sur son fauteuil et s'alluma sa cigarette puis posa ses yeux verts sur Jason **« Vous vous tenez à ce que je vous ai ordonné !... Mickaelson ou pas !... Maintenant dégage ! »  
**Jason hocha la tête **« Bien Monsieur ! »  
**Et il quitta la pièce sans aucun autre cérémonie.  
Le boss soupira en laissant son regard sur la porte. Il faudra organiser l'évasion et c'est lui qui s'occuperait de cette histoire, il lui facilité juste un peu la tâche. Il tourna son fauteuil pour regarder la ville qui s'étendait devant lui, il fit un sourire diabolique et glaciale _« Profite bien de ta famille petite… Ton bonheur va être de courte durée ! »_

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé ! Youpi ^^**

**Mon chapitre est un petit clin d'œil à Twilight love, car j'adore ce film, il est tout juste sublime et si vous ne l'avez pas vu alors je vous invite à le regarder car il est magnifique ! Perso je n'aime pas trop les films romantique mais celui-là je l'adore ! ;-)**

**Sinon le chapitre, quand avez-vous penser ? Bien, nul, passable ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :-)**

**Comme vous avez-vu ce chapitre concerne surtout la relation entre Abigaël et les Originels et j'espère que ça vous a plût ^^**

**Comme d'habitude laissez des review si sa vous a plu cela fais toujours plaisir ;-)**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux ! :***


	25. Conflit

**Voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux, on espérant qu'elle vous plaira encore ^^**

**Mane-jei :** _ Merci pour ta review et cela me fais plaisir que tu aies toujours autant ma fiction ^^  
J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre aussi et j'avais beaucoup d'appréhension mais je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ^^  
Je suis ravie de mettre du suspense et j'espère que la suite qui arrive va te plaire ! ;-)_

**LoveMickaelson :** _Waouh je te remercie vraiment pour ta review qui me fait énormément plaisir ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter et surtout pas avec vos encouragements, qui me donne envie d'écrire ! La relation entre Abigaël et les Mickaelson va beaucoup se solidifié au fil des chapitres et encore plus quand ils vont découvrir son passé, mais bien sûr je n'en dis pas plus ! :-p  
Ne t'en fais pas pour Klaus, j'avais déjà prévue quelques passages avec Caroline ! ;-)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira et il faudra encore s'armé de patience pour ça ! :*_

**Lalichou : **_Merci pour tes reviews ! ^^  
Je savais qu'il allait te plaire se passage lol  
Je connais cet histoire j'ai bien aimé ! ^^ J'en ai une pour toi aussi sauf si tu l'a déjà lu c'est __**Notre vengeance et notre bonheur de WhiteBlackGrey**_ _cette fiction je l'ai adoré du début à la fin, je l'ai complètement dévoré et la Elena s'en prend plein la poire et bien comme il faut ! ;-P  
J'ai adoré écrire le passage de la piscine et la baffe et je suis ravie qu'il te plaise aussi !  
Je ne dirais rien pour son passé pour ne pas gâcher le suspense et je pense que cela va te surprendre… Enfin je l'espère :-D  
Et l'amitié entre Klaus et Abigaël va aussi se solidifié ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Miriallia10 : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je vais me relire pour essayer de corriger les fautes, même si desfois on ne les voit pas tout de suite. Pour une bêta-lectrice merci mais je ne suis pas trop intéressé car j'ai déjà les idées et je n'ai plus qu'à les retranscrire mais je te ferais signe si je change d'avis :-)  
Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey :** _Merci pour ta review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ^^  
Comment je fais ? C'est simple. Grâce à toutes vos reviews qui me donne la motivation d'écrire et de continuer :-) C'est que mon histoire n'était pas intéressante au début ? :'(... Non je rigole ahah ! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire continue à te plaire ! :-)  
J'adore écrire les passages avec les Originels et je suis plus que contente que ses passages te plaisent aussi ! ^^ J'ai rigolé toute seule pour la gifle mdr et oui ne pas l'avoir est en train de le rendre fou notre petit Kol hihi ;-P  
J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël se réveilla doucement et s'étira comme un chat. Elle se tourna sur le côté et posa son regard sur le réveil et soupira, elle grogna et recouvrit son visage avec les couvertures. La brune s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand sa sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre **« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Foutez-moi la paix Bordel ! »  
**Elle sortit sa main de sous la couette et attrapa son téléphone, elle regarda l'écran en plissant les yeux et soupira en voyant le nom de Chuck apparaître, elle décrocha **« Quoi ? »  
**La brune entendit un petit rire **« Oula toi tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ! »  
**Abigaël se retint de soupirer car il n'avait pas tort. Elle n'était pas trop arrivé à dormir en pensant à la soirée de la veille et surtout avec l'épisode de la salle de bain et de la piscine. Elle détestait l'effet qu'il lui faisait. A deux reprises elle avait failli l'embrasser et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Son corps réagissait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait et ça l'énervait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça elle avait l'impression d'être une ado **« Ouais on peut dire ça… Il y a un problème ? »  
**Chuck ne put cacher sa voix amusé **« Non aucun je voulais savoir si ça se passait bien à Mystic Falls ? »  
**Abigaël sourit et sortit son visage de sous la couverture et passa un bras sous sa nuque **« Oui super !... Ça fait du bien de retrouver Elena et les autres ! Et toi à Manhattan ? »  
**Chuck rigola doucement **« Tant mieux alors !... Moi ça va aussi, j'ai quelques projets qui pourraient me rapporter beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux et sourit amusé **« Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu es le meilleur dans le monde des affaires ! »**  
Son frère sourit **« Je sais ! »  
**La brune rigola et bailla **« Je viendrais dans deux jours prépare ce qu'il faut ! »  
**Elle entendit son frère émettre un petit rire **« Il n'y a pas de problème ma chérie ! »  
**Chuck entendit le bâillement de sa sœur **« Tu m'envoie un texto quand tu viens ! »  
**Abigaël sourit en coin **« Comme d'habitude ! »  
**Chuck lui répondit d'une voix amusé **« Bonne journée ! »  
**La brune ferma les yeux **« Toi aussi ! »  
**Son frère raccrocha. Abigaël reposa son téléphone sur la table et se rendormit.

Quelques heures après la New-yorkaise se réveilla, elle sortit du lit avec peine, puis enfila son survêt' Adidas et un gilet noir. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en s'attachant les cheveux. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et se prépara un café qui était déjà chaud, ce qui la fit sourire. Abigaël se dirigea dans le salon et se figea en perdant son sourire quand elle vit tout le Scooby-gang excepté Caroline et Matt dans la pièce. Elena se rapprocha doucement avec un air grave **« On doit parler Bi' ! »  
**Abigaël soupira en sachant que cette discussion allait mal finir…

* * *

Kol se réveilla et s'étira de bonne humeur. Il se leva en sifflotant et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se mettre un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il se regarda dans la glace et ses pensées dérivèrent sur une jolie brune. Il repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé avec Abigaël dans cette pièce et il ne put retenir le sourire sur son visage. Sa peau était douce et elle sentait bon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été surpris qu'elle résiste à son hypnose, mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait le décourager. Il avait remarqué le désir dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient dans la piscine, de quelle façon son corps réagissait à son contact. Peut-être qu'elle le détestait mais son corps ne lui disait pas la même chose et pour un vampire tel que Kol, il savait exactement comment se servir de ça. Ils devaient tout faire pour précipiter les choses, car à ce rythme-là il allait devenir fou et ça n'allait être bon pour personne !  
Le jeune Mickaelson soupira et se détourna pour sortir de la chambre et se rendre au salon où personne ne s'y trouvait. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de bourbon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et posa ses jambes sur la table basse en évitant de penser à la cousine d'Elena, ce qui fut très difficile. Elle était à part et il le savait, il le voyait. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'affronter ou encore Damon, elle n'a même pas eu peur de menacer Klaus pour protéger Caroline. Il ne savait pas comment son frère pouvait tomber amoureux d'un bébé vampire, enfin ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de s'amouracher d'une humaine, qui est complètement absurde pour un vampire. Kol ne savait pas ce que Damon et Stephen comptait faire avec Elena, ils se battent tous les deux pour la même femme alors qu'elle ne veut pas devenir un vampire, à quoi leur relation mènera-t-elle ? Ce n'est pas d'hier que c'était des idiots qui se font du mal pour rien, surtout à cause de cette pétasse de double. Mais bon tout ça n'était pas son problème, il voulait Abigaël Davis mais comment l'atteindre avec ses gamins qui tournent autour d'Elle ? Qui la surprotège alors qu'ils n'étaient pas de taille face à des Originels.

**« Kol, ça fait alcoolique de boire à cet heure-là tu le sais ? »  
**Kol sourit et ne tourna même pas la tête à la voix moralisatrice de son frère **« Le retour du grand-frère protecteur... Je suis touché que tu t'inquiètes pour moi car après tout je ne suis ni Rebekah et ni Klaus ! »  
**Son frère soupira à la voix ironique de son frère, celui-ci tourna la tête pour le regarder **« Tu étais parti où Elijah ? »  
**Ce dernier se dirigea vers la cuisine **« Quelques affaire à régler !... Il s'est passé quoi en mon absence ? »  
**Kol ne répondit pas en attendant qu'Elijah revienne de la cuisine. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir avec une tasse de café dans la main **« Rien de spéciale… Pas de massacre à mon plus grand regret… Juste 3 corps qui sont loin de Mystic Falls je te rassurent… Ensuite Charlotte est revenue après avoir laissé un cadavre mais je m'en suis débarrassé… Et il y a la cousine d'Elena en ville… Rebekah a fait amie-amie avec Elle, ainsi que Klaus… Je crois que j'ai tout dis ! »  
**Elijah haussa un sourcil en s'asseyant en face de son petit frère **« Il y a des progrès dans notre famille… Je ne savais pas que les Gilbert avaient une cousine ! »  
**Kol haussa les épaules. Elijah le scanna, il avait remarqué une petite étincelle dans les yeux de son petit frère et il avait très envie de rencontrer la cousine des Gilbert **« Elle n'a rien à voir avec les Gilbert… Elle est très… Intéressante… »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson avait regardé Elijah à sa phrase, avec un sourire et Elijah savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ce dernier plissa les yeux **« Je te connais Kol, ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! »  
**Kol leva les yeux au ciel **« Arrêtez avec votre moral, je veux juste m'amuser, il n'y a plus rien qui ce passe dans cette ville depuis que Klaus a fait cette foutue trêve ! »  
« Tu n'as qu'à partir, on ne te retient pas ! »** Les deux frères tournèrent la tête pour voir Rebekah arrivait. Celle-ci sourit en voyant Elijah, il se leva et prit sa sœur dans ses bras **« Me laisse plus avec cet abruti ! »  
**L'aîné Mickaelson rigola légèrement, ils s'écartèrent et se sourirent **« Tu n'es pas avec Mère et Finn ? »  
**Elijah fronça les sourcils **« Non… Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ? »  
**Rebekah secoua la tête et haussa les épaules **« Mère en profite sûrement pour rattraper le temps qu'elle a perdu en étant de l'autre côté, c'est tout à fait normal. »  
**Kol se leva brusquement en finissant son verre cul sec, qui fit tourner les regards sur lui **« Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent ! Bon moi j'y vais ! »  
**Elijah lui barra la route en posant sa main sur son torse. Kol soupira et poser ses yeux sur son frère aîné **« Quoi ? »  
**Celui-ci ne se démonta pas de son ton agressif **« N'oublie pas l'accord que l'on a fait ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson reprit son sourire arrogant **« C'est vous qui avez fait un contrat, pas moi ! »  
**Elijah se pinça l'arête du nez **« On doit se montrer discret Kol ! »  
**Kol regarda sa sœur qui les regardait sans rien dire **« Rebekah, tu veux bien dire à notre cher Elijah que je n'ai tué personne ses derniers jours ? Enfin juste 2 quand je venais juste d'arriver en ville et que je les ai planqué loin de Mystic Falls ! »  
**La blonde soupira **« C'est vrai… »  
**Kol fit un grand sourire à son frère et le contourna pour monter dans sa chambre. L'Originel prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit du manoir pour se rendre au Grill.

* * *

Elijah attendit que son frère soit sortit, puis il se tourna vers sa sœur, qui leva les yeux au ciel **« Il n'a tué personne… Charlotte est revenue et à tuer une fille mais on a prévenus le Sheriff qu'elle n'allait plus poser de problème… »  
**Le frère aîné soupira et s'installa dans le fauteuil en buvant une tasse de son café **« Je n'ai rien loupé d'autre ? »  
**Rebekah se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre de soda **« Non… Il y a la cousine de cette pétasse d'Elena en ville… »  
**Elijah haussa un sourcil au ton de sympathie de sa sœur, elle revint dans le salon et prit place dans le canapé **« Tu ne deviens pas amie avec elle pour mettre en colère Elena ? »  
**Rebekah croisa ses bras et regarda son frère aîné avec un regard noir **« Tu ne vas peut-être pas le croire mais tout tourne pas toujours autour de cette garce !... J'apprécie sa cousine car ce n'est pas une pleurnicheuse comme elle ! »  
**Sa phrase attisa la curiosité d'Elijah **« Tu l'apprécie ?... Tu n'apprécies aucune des personnes qui a un lien avec Elena… »  
**La jeune Mickaelson soupira **« Pourtant c'est le cas… Elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense sans tourner autour du pot, elle a de la répartie et ne se laisse pas faire… Et j'adore comment elle envoie boulet Kol ! »  
**Elijah ne put cacher son sentiment de surprise et il repensa à la lueur dans les yeux de Kol **« Kol s'intéresse à Elle ? »  
**Rebekah siffla entre ses lèvres **« Lui, il ne veut que la tuer ! »  
**La blonde regarda son frère qui fronçait les sourcils **« C'est plutôt lui qui devrait t'inquiétez ! »  
**Elijah pensa à voix haute **« Et si c'était pas le cas… »  
**Rebekah haussa un sourcil **« Oh si, il ne s'intéresse à Elle que pour la tuer… C'est tout ce qui intéresse Kol ! »  
**Elijah releva ses yeux sur sa petit sœur qui le regardait consterné **« Et puis peu importe… Je l'empêcherais de lui faire du mal ! »  
**A ses mots, Rebekah se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elijah était crédule s'il pensait que Kol pouvait s'intéresser à Abigaël pour autre chose que de la tuer. Elle y aurait peut-être cru s'il n'avait pas tenté de l'hypnotisé pour assouvir ses besoins pervers. Elle appréciait énormément Abigaël et elle ne laisserait rien lui arrivé et surtout pas à cause de son frère.

* * *

Kol entra dans le Grill, puis il se dirigea vers le bar. Le brun sourit en voyant l'ami d'Abigaël arriver avec un regard haineux et il commanda un bourbon, qu'il sirota doucement lorsqu'il lui fut servi.  
**« Reste-loin de ma meilleure amie ! »  
**L'Originel se tourna pour tomber sur des yeux bleus menaçant **« Bonjour à toi aussi Sweetheart ! »  
**Caroline plissa les yeux en répliquant **« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »  
**Kol rigola et but une gorgé de son verre **« J'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait que Nik' qui en avait le droit ! »  
**Le vampire Originel la vit serrait les dents et rougir légèrement **« Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, mais tu as intérêt à ne plus l'approcher ! »  
**Kol soupira fatigué qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire **« Je pense qu'Abigaël est assez grande pour savoir se défendre ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff rigola mais elle n'était pas amusé ce qu'il sentit **« On la **_**tous**_** vu ! »  
**Caroline observa sa réaction mais il eut juste un petit rire, ce qui l'énerva elle **« Mais je refuse de la perdre ! »  
**Kol perdit son sourire et la regarda en haussant un sourcil **« Et tu crois qu'en lui disant quoi faire tu ne la perdras pas ? Vu qu'elle s'entend bien avec Rebekah et qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, elle pourrait très bien venir chez nous ! »  
**Caroline fut abasourdis par son discourt et chercha à répliquer mais elle se pinça les lèvres et le regarda avec un air glaciale. Il avait raison, à force de lui dire ce qu'elle ne devait pas faire, Abigaël claquerait la porte mais elle doutait qu'elle irait se réfugier chez les Originels. La fille du Sheriff ragea intérieurement, car elle connaissait la New-Yorkaise et elle en était parfaitement capable.  
Kol sourit en voyant que la blonde n'avait aucun argument, il finit son verre puis se leva et s'approcha de Caroline qui plissa les yeux **« Et ça ne sera sûrement pas de ma faute, mais de la tienne et de tes amis qui croient qu'ils peuvent tous contrôler ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus se détourna pour partir mais il se retourna vers la blonde qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à Matt qui n'avait rien lâchée de leur échange et leur dit menaçant **« Si vous me dîtes encore une fois ce que je dois faire… Je précipiterais les choses et je la tuerais avant que vous ne puissiez réagir ! »  
**Kol s'éloigna des humains pour se dirigeait vers la sortie. Mais une conversation l'intrigua **« Vous lui avez parlé ? »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson s'arrêta près de la porte et se retourna pour observer Caroline et Matt **« Elena et les autres… Je n'ai pas pu ma mère avait besoin de moi… Elena m'a appelé et ma dit que ça c'était mal passé ! »  
**Le serveur blond soupira **« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?... Si vous ne lui donné pas de vraie raison de rester éloigné d'eux, pourquoi elle le ferait ? »  
**Caroline secoua la tête et le regarda mécontente et murmura pour que personne n'entende ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Originel **« Et tu veux qu'on lui dise quoi, hein ?... Que cette ville grouille d'être surnaturelle et que tous ceux qui ont été tué que ce n'était pas des accidents ?... Que Rebekah et Klaus sont loin d'être des amis ? »  
**Matt répliqua **« Et tu crois que c'est mieux qu'elle ne sache rien ?... Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jenna ou avec Toi ou Tyler… Si elle savait la vérité elle resterait éloignée d'eux !... Surtout qu'elle compte rester… »  
**Les amis se défièrent du regard. Matt soupira **« Ça ne me plaît pas autant qu'à toi qu'elle se rapproche des Originels… Mais ne rien lui dire ça la met encore plus en danger qu'elle ne les déjà ! »  
**Caroline se prit la tête entre les mains. Matt avait raison, elle devait lui dire la vérité… Mais Comment ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire pour le surnaturelle ? Comment lui dire que Jenna était morte à cause de Klaus ? Que Klaus avait voulu la sacrifier elle et sa cousine ? Qu'il avait essayé de tuer Bonnie ? Que Rebekah a essayé de tuer Elena ? Abigaël allait la détester pour lui avoir caché la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Sa la tué de l'avouer mais Kol avait raison, si elle perdait sa meilleure amie, ça serait uniquement de leurs fautes.  
Caroline releva les yeux **« On doit lui dire… Mais dès qu'elle reviendra ! »  
**Le serveur fronça les sourcils en même temps que Kol **« Elle est partie où ? »**

* * *

Abigaël était dans sa Mustang et ragea. Elle en avait marre qu'on lui rabâche toujours la même chose et Damon, quel crétin ce type ! Pour qui se prenait-il ce gigolo ?

_Flashback :_

_Abigaël soupira en sachant que cette discussion allait mal finir…  
La brune croisa les bras et posa la question même si elle se doutait du sujet __**« Et de quoi ? »  
**__Elena hésita un instant, elle ne voulait pas brusquer sa cousine en connaissant son impulsivité __**« Des Mickaelson ! »  
**__La New-Yorkaise soupira __**« On en a déjà parlé El' et tant que vous ne me donner pas les véritables raisons de votre petite guéguerre alors je continuerais à leur parler ! »  
**__Son frère se posta au côté de sa sœur __**« Gël écoute… On sait que tu les aimes bien mais ils nous ont fait beaucoup de mal ! »  
**__Abigaël se pinça l'arête du nez puis releva les yeux pour regarder ses cousins froidement __**« Vous n'arrêtez pas de me le répéter mais moi ils ne m'ont jamais rien fais ! »  
**__Stephen prit la parole __**« Tu ne devrais pas leur faire confiance ! »  
**__Abigaël le regarda, elle put déceler dans son regard qu'il ne lui ordonné pas mais que c'était juste un conseil et qu'il s'inquiétait malgré qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine __**« Je n'ai jamais dit que je leur faisais confiance mais je les apprécie ! »  
**__Damon qui perdit patience se leva du canapé __**« Vous pouvez me rappelé pourquoi on perd notre salive ?... Si elle est suicidaire la naine alors c'est son problème ! »  
**__Les présents le fusillèrent du regard et Elena s'apprêtait à le réprimander mais elle fut devancer par son petit frère, qui le regarda moqueur __**« C'est toi qui est suicidaire à l'appelé la naine, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avec la porte ! »  
**__Abigaël rigola tandis que Damon lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ses amies auraient rigolé si sa aurait été une discussion banale, cependant ils ne purent empêcher un sourire se formait __**« Tu oublies la deuxième partie quand je lui ai mis un coup dans ses parties masculine… D'ailleurs je n'ai pas senti grand-chose ! »  
**__Ils se pincèrent tous les lèvres pour éviter de rire, excepté Jeremy qui ne put s'en empêcher. La répartie de sa cousine lui avait tellement manqué. Il adorait l'entendre remettre Damon à sa place et ce dernier la fusillait du regard, ce qui le faisait le plus jubiler c'est qu'il avait des sentiments pour Elena et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas la tuer, cependant il se méfiait tout de même. Les présents perdirent leurs sourires quand Damon répliqua froidement mais avec une pointe ironique et de acerbe dans la voix __**« Je suis sûr que ta préféré la position d'hier soir dans la piscine avec ce crétin de Mickaelson ! »  
**__Abigaël perdit son sourire à ce souvenir et c'était à son tour de le fusiller du regard, elle vit du coin de l'œil ses cousins et ses amies qui attendaient sa réplique. La New-Yorkaise ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin se formait sur ses lèvres et de répliqué ironique __**« C'est sûr qu'il en a plus que toi dans le caleçon… Mais après je dis ça je dis rien ! »  
**__Le vampire et l'humaine se défièrent du regard. Elena se décida à intervenir __**« C'est pour ton bien Abigaël qu'on te dit ça ! »  
**__Bonnie prit la relève __**« On vous juste te protéger d'eux ! »  
**__Jeremy continua __**« C'est des manipulateurs, ils se servent de toi pour nous atteindre ! »  
**__Quand elle vit que Stephen allait en rajouter elle s'écria en écartant ses bras, qui fit le silence dans la pièce. Abigaël souffla pour se calmer en fermant les yeux. Elle ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. La New-Yorkaise ouvrit les yeux et les regards tous excepté Damon, sinon elle allait le tuer __**« Vous savez quoi ?... Ils vous détestent aussi et je ne veux même plus savoir pourquoi !... J'adore Rebekah car elle est marrante et qu'on se parle bien ensemble et c'est la même chose avec Klaus, que vous le vouliez ou non !... A aucun moment elle ne m'a parlé de vous, a part pour la haine qu'elle portait à Gigolo et… »  
**__Celui-ci protesta en faisant un pas __**« Je ne suis… »  
**__La brune le recoupa __**« Et pour la haine qu'elle a pour Elena !... Vous savez ce que je lui ai dit ?... Que je m'en fichais car ce n'était pas mon problème et qu'on ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde !... Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous supportais pas que je suis obligé de prendre un camp... Ce que je ne ferais pas ! »  
**__A ses mots, elle se détourna mais Elena lui attrapa le bras, Abigaël se tourna vers sa cousine avec un regard remonté __**« Bi' je t'en prie… Tu dois nous écouter tu ne les connais pas ! »  
**__Abigaël répliqua __**« Je suis sûr que toi non plus !... Et avant de me parler de mes relations avec Rebekah, Klaus et même Kol occupe-toi d'abord de tes relations avec ce connard de Damon qui ne sert à rien ! »  
**__Les cousines entendirent une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien __**« J'ai entendu ! »  
**__Abigaël remonta les escaliers et lui répondit du même ton __**« Je n'en ai rien à cirer ! »  
**__La New-yorkaise entra dans sa chambre et prépara un sac où elle y installa quelques affaires. Elle avait besoin de partir pour aujourd'hui, elle savait où elle allait et ça lui fera du bien. Et pis elle avait besoin de récupérer des affaires de toute façon. Abigaël sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit __**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
**__La brune se retourna un instant vers Stephen puis ferma son sac de vêtements, puis le posa sur son épaule, elle prit son sac à main, ses clefs et ses lunettes __**« Je dois aller à Manhattan pour récupérer des affaires ! »  
**__Abigaël se posta devant le frère Salvatore qui lui fit un sourire __**« Fais attention sur la route ! »  
**__La brune lui fit un clin d'œil __**« Ne t'inquiète pas Steph' ! »  
**__Elle le contourna mais il lui attrapa doucement le bras, qui la fit se stopper __**« Ils t'aiment et ils s'inquiètent pour toi… Ils veulent te protéger… »  
**__Abigaël répondit sans le regarder et c'est un chuchotement qui sortit de sa bouche __**« Je sais… »  
**__Puis la brune le regarda toute trace d'humeur disparut et une certaine tristesse au fond du regard __**« Mais ça fais bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégée… »  
**__Elle se dégagea doucement et s'éloigna du vampire, qui était intrigué… Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer, qu'elle ne disait pas ? Il était le mieux placé pour savoir quand quelqu'un était hanté par les erreurs du passé… Ils n'étaient pas les seules ayant souffert et qui cachait des choses…_

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé ! Hihi ^^**

**Quand avez-vous pensé ? Bien, pas mal, mauvais ?**

**Qu'avez-vous penser du retour d'Elijah ? J'ai bien respecté son caractère ?**

**Mon histoire va au bon rythme ou trop lentement à votre goût ? Dîtes-moi tous, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre ^^**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ;-) **

**A très bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux :***


	26. Jeux Dangereux

**Voili Voilou, voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire ^^**

**LoveMickaelson : **_Merci pour ta review et je suis toujours autant heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ça me fait énormément plaisir ! J'écris car en ce moment je suis un peu malade donc j'ai le temps pour écrire et parce que j'ai aussi la motivation avec toutes vos reviews qui me donne envie d'écrire ! ^^ Le retour d'Elijah je ne savais pas vraiment comment le faire revenir mais j'ai finalement trouvé et je suis contente que ça t'a plu. Pour sa rencontre avec Abigaël je ne sais pas encore quand cela va arriver, je verrais :-) Elena m'énerve aussi je ne la supporte plus et ça se ressent dans ma fiction et je pense qu'elle n'aura pas finis de t'énervé ;-) J'aime bien écrire le caractère d'Abigaël et je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise car j'avais un peu peur qu'elle devienne une Mary-sue à vos yeux, et je vois que j'ai réussi mon défi ahah -) Abigaël ne saura pas la vérité maintenant mais je sais qui va lui révéler et je garde le suspense comme pour les autres qui ne seront pas tout de suite pour le passé d'Abigaël ^^ A chaque fois, que je relis mes chapitres je rigole aussi à ses moments ^^  
Qui est Abigaël ? Tu le sauras bientôt :-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! ^^ Xoxo :*_

**Lalichou : **_Non c'est une Kennett, je lis très très rarement les Bamon pour ne pas dire jamais !^^ Merci pour tes review qui me donne envie de continuer ! Stephen prendra effectivement le parti de Caroline. Elijah était quelques parts ahah, je n'ai pas trop réfléchie pour ça je me suis plus concentré sur son retour à Mystic Falls mais il y aura les réponses dans les prochains chapitre ! ;-) Non il n'y aura pas d'enlèvement car je trouve ça un peu trop prévisibles mais il y aura bientôt des réponses à tes questions ^^ Je vois qu'il y en a une qui perd patience ahah -) Voilà la suite qui risque de te surprendre un peu mais j'adore surprendre hihi ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :*_

**Odessa : **_Merci de tes review ! ^^ C'est grâce à vous encouragement que j'ai la motivation d'écrire ^^ Il faudra encore attendre, je pense ¾ chapitres pour découvrir qui est le type ! Le personnage me reflète beaucoup car si j'ai quelque chose à dire je le dis après je suis quand même respectueuse envers certains personne :-) Et c'est bien aussi desfois d'être discrète car cela peut t'apporter quelques ennuis !  
_J'ai adoré écrire la scène de la piscine et je me demande aussi comment je peux la faire résisté ahah :-P  
_En tout cas voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Moi aussi j'aimerais bien car il y a des fictions qui sont géniale et que tellement les caractères sont bien respecté on croirait les voir joué dedans ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je respecte les caractères des personnages ! J'avais déjà prévue de le faire revenir car je l'adore ce mec ! Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura mais mon histoire sera assez longue en espérant que cela ne va pas te décourager de continuer à la lire ^^ Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, xoxo :*_

**Carabes :**_ Merci de ta review et je suis ravie que tu me dises que c'est ton histoire favorite ça me touche beaucoup ! Oui très différente car je n'aime pas Elena donc ce n'est pas trop difficile pour moi de la faire tout le contraire ! ;-) Les Mickaelson vont beaucoup se rapprocher d'Abigaël et tu verras leur relation évolué dans la suite ! ;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :* _

* * *

Abigaël était arrivée à Manhattan depuis plusieurs heures, elle était au 230 Fifth avec un verre de vodka-tonic dans la main. Elle avait de la chance d'être la sœur de Chuck sinon elle ne pouvait pas rentrée étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas l'âge. Elle prit son verre et sortit sur la terrasse panoramique, elle posa son verre sur la rambarde et croisa ses bras sur celle-ci en profitant du silence, de la vue et de la fraicheur de la brise sur sa peau. Le 230 Fifth était l'un des bars le plus réputé de Manhattan, il était sur le toit d'un building qui offrait l'une des meilleurs vue de New-York, on avait une vue magnifique sur l'Empire State Building et les gratte-ciel du Midtown Manhattan, le soir c'était un spectacle à couper le souffle. Abigaël sentit quelqu'un près d'elle, elle tourna la tête et soupira en posant ses yeux sur les bâtiments à l'horizon **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Elena ? Tu me suis ? »  
**Celle-ci ne répondit pas et Abigaël posa ses yeux sur la brune et des choses l'interpellèrent. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon en cuir moulant, un top vert avec une ceinture ventrale par-dessus elle portait une veste en cuir et des talons aiguillent et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup ondulés. La cousine d'Elena fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça ? Tu vas à un carnaval ? »**  
Elle ne devait pas lui parler aussi froidement, mais elle était encore énervé par la discussion du matin. La brune rigola doucement ce qui fit tourné la tête à Abigaël, celle-ci aperçu ce qu'elle avait loupé. La femme en face d'elle affichait un sourire malicieux et mesquin qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. La New-Yorkaise la regarda en plissant les yeux puis elle rigola amusé, puis elle se tourna pour prendre la brune dans ses bras qui resserra son étreinte **« Katherine !... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
**Celle-ci rigola puis elle s'écarta de l'humaine **« J'ai appris que tu étais à New-York alors me voici !... Je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé à Mystic Falls ! »  
**Katherine rigola légèrement quand elle vit la grimace d'Abigaël. Celle-ci lui raconta exactement tout et elles s'amusèrent pendant tout le reste de la soirée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Caroline descendit de la chambre et croisa sa mère qui était dans la cuisine. La blonde sourit à sa mère qui lui rendit, mais elle vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sweety ? »  
**Caroline soupira et s'assit à la table tandis que Liz lui servit un verre de café **« Ça s'est mal passé avec Abigaël… Matt est convaincu qu'on devrait lui dire la vérité mais Elena ne veut pas… »  
**Liz croisa les bras pensive **« C'est à vous de choisir même si je pense que Matt a raison… »  
**La vampire releva la tête **« Mais comment lui dire ?... Je vais la perdre ! »  
**La Sheriff s'assit en face de sa fille et lui prit doucement la main **« Peut-être pas… Votre amitié est très forte… Elle t'en voudra plus pour lui avoir caché la vérité ! »  
**Caroline soupira **« Peut-être bien… Mais si elle était encore plus en danger après ? »  
**Liz rigola légèrement **« Abigaël est grande pour se protéger même contre des vampires… Mais si Klaus voulait vraiment lui faire du mal… Pourquoi il ne la pas déjà fait ? »  
**La fille du Sheriff ne savait pas trop qui répondre à ça. Klaus n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à Elle… Mais cela voulait dire qu'il avait eu une bonne raison de vouloir la tuer pour son sacrifice ? Elle avait besoin de savoir !  
Caroline se leva précipitamment ce qui surprit Liz **« Je dois parler à Klaus ! »  
**Et sans plus attendre, elle sortit de la maison sous le regard amusé et inquiet de la Sheriff.

Caroline Forbes se trouvait devant la maison de l'hybride et elle ne savait plus si elle devait vraiment y aller. Cependant, elle se détacha et sortit de sa voiture pour se rendre devant la porte mais elle se fit barrer la route par deux hybrides, elle soupira **« Laissez-moi passer ! »  
**Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas et la regardait impassible. La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et elle aperçut Elijah, qui était toujours habillé parfaitement **« Miss Forbes !... Que puis-je pour vous ? »  
**Celle-ci regarda les hybrides méfiantes puis le frère de Klaus **« Je viens voir ton frère, mais ces idiots m'empêche de passer ! »  
**Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers l'Originel et c'est le brun qui pris la parole **« Klaus nous a donné des ordres précis ! »  
**Elijah soupira et s'approcha en regardant les Hybrides **« Caroline Forbes est une invité… Spéciale… Laissez-là rentrer ! »  
**Caroline tiqua au mot 'spéciale' mais ne dit rien car elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec des abrutis. Klaus avait besoin d'hybrides pour soi-disant protéger sa famille alors que c'était des Originels et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être tué… Elle trouvait ça absurde mais que faire contre la paranoïa de Niklaus Mickaelson ?  
Les Hybrides s'écartèrent. Ils savaient ce qu'ils s'étaient passé la dernière fois que 2 d'entre eux avaient osés affronter un Originel, ils n'étaient pas suicidaire, même si le vampire devant eux étaient le plus calme de la fratrie. Caroline passa entre eux non sans leur adresser un sourire moqueur.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se retourna vers Elijah qui referma la porte d'entrée, elle afficha avec un petit sourire **« Merci… »  
**Le Mickaelson hocha la tête **« Niklaus est dans sa chambre, c'est la 3****ème**** porte à droite ! »  
**Caroline le remercia et se retourna pour monter les escaliers.

Arrivée devant la porte indiqué, elle hésita et avait envie de tourner les talons mais elle ne put bouger. Elle se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était Caroline Forbes et elle restait plantée devant une porte ? Elle prit son courage à deux mains et toqua 2 coups à la porte, elle entendit **« Entrez ! »  
**Caroline tourna la poignet et entra dans la pièce, l'odeur masculine de Klaus lui chatouilla les narines. Elle fit le tour rapidement et son regard se posa ensuite sur l'Hybride qui dessiné et qui n'avait pas levé les yeux à son entrée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détaillé, il était beau et avait beaucoup de charisme, malgré sa réputation de psychopathe paranoïaque il pouvait se montrer charmant quand il voulait, spécialement avec Elle. Elle voulait vraiment savoir pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spéciale pour qu'un vampire de 1 000 ans s'intéresse à un bébé vampire comme elle ?  
**« J'adore être admirer par toi, love ! »  
**Et quel accent ! Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en reprenant ses esprits puis elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine en détournant les yeux gênés d'avoir été surprise **« Je t'admirais pas, je me rappelé à quel point tu me dégoutais ! »  
**Klaus rigola légèrement et posa ce qu'il était en train de faire sur sa table de nuit **« Tu es une piètre menteuse Sweetheart ! »  
**Caroline pouffa légèrement, elle tourna la tête en s'apprêtant à répliquer acerbe, elle se stoppa quand elle vit qu'il était plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait. Une phrase de sa meilleure amie lui revint en mémoire _**« Tu en pince pour lui aussi ! » **_C'était faux, elle ne ressentait rien pour Klaus. Elle ne le pouvait pas… Pas après tout le mal qu'il avait fait…  
**« Tu voulais me parler de quelques choses Caroline ? »  
**Celle-ci ressentit une sorte de pincement quand il l'avait appelé Caroline. Déçu ? Surprise ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait pas savoir **« Je voulais parler de ton frère ! »  
**L'Hybride fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cet idiot encore ? »  
**Caroline le regarda. Elle avait senti une pointe de colère et… D'inquiétude ? Non. Il ne s'inquiétait pour personne, excepté sa petite personne et peut-être sa famille... La blonde soupira **« Rien pour l'instant… Mais j'aimerais qu'il arrête de s'approcher d'Abigaël ! »  
**Klaus soupira à son tour puis il sourit **« Et si on discutait en faisant une petite balade ? »  
**Il se reprit en voyant son regard **« Je ne te force à rien ma douce… Mais il fait un beau temps, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »  
**La bébé vampire se surprit à dire le contraire de ce qu'elle voulait **« D'accord… »  
**Klaus fit un grand sourire ravie et en voyant cela Caroline lui pointa du doigt menaçante **« Mais c'est seulement parce qu'on doit parler ! »  
**L'hybride hocha la tête sans pour autant perdre son sourire **« D'accord… Pour parler ! »  
**Caroline se détourna et sortit de la chambre suivit par Klaus.

Les deux vampires sortirent de la maison et se promenèrent dans la forêt. Aucun ne parla pendant quelques minutes quand elle brisa le silence **« Pourquoi il s'intéresse à Elle ? »  
**Klaus ne sut quoi dire et sans réfléchir **« Peut-être la même raison que j'ai avec toi… »  
**Caroline s'arrêta et Klaus en fit de même **« C'est-à-dire ? »  
**Sans le vouloir, le Mickaelson répondit à la question qu'elle avait envie de lui poser depuis qu'elle avait passé le pas de sa porte **« On peut avoir toutes les filles qu'on veut sans avoir de problème… Mais vous vous nous résisté alors c'est comme un défi pour nous !... Vous avez toutes les deux du caractère donc ça nous… »  
« Amuses ? »  
**Klaus ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle s'était emporté, il repensa à son explication et il soupira en allant répondre quand elle le coupa froidement **« C'est sûr que c'est très drôle de s'amuser avec les sentiments des gens !... Vous les manipulez et une fois que vous en avez plus besoin vous les jeter sans aucun remord !... Vous vous ne vous souciez de personne sauf de votre petite personne, ce qui confirme que je ne pourrais jamais avoir de sentiment pour Toi, car malgré que je sois un vampire je respecte les autres ! »  
**La blonde se retourna pour partir quand l'hybride se posta à vitesse vampirique devant elle **« Laisse-moi passer !... Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi ! »  
« Ca nous attires… »  
**Klaus ne lâcha pas les yeux de la jeune femme devant lui, elle allait répliquer quand **« C'est ce que j'allais dire quand tu m'as coupé… Ça nous attire parce que vous savez ce que vous voulez, vous savez ce que vous faîtes et pourquoi vous le faîte... Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres femmes qui sont belle mais qui n'ont rien dans le cerveau !... Vous nous envoyer sur les roses et c'est ce qui nous pousse à continuer de vous séduire ! »  
**Caroline fut abasourdis par son discourt et ses paroles qui étaient sincère, mais elle détourna les yeux **« Kol veut juste la tuer ! »  
**L'hybride ne put empêcher un sourire, Caroline le regarda en haussant un sourcil **« Crois-moi Sweetheart… S'il avait vraiment voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait ! »  
**La blonde ne fut pas aussi sûr que lui **« Il veut jouer avec Elle… Et il l'aurait tué si elle ne l'aurait pas envoyé sur boulet et qu'il aurait réussi à coucher avec Elle ! »  
**Kaul soupira et il ne put la contredire sur ce fait **« Peut-être… »  
**Le Mickaelson regarda Caroline et lui dit d'une façon sincère **« Je protégerais Abigaël… »  
**La blonde fronça les sourcils **« Ce n'est pas parce que tu la protégeras que je te ferais confiance ! »  
**Klaus sourit **« Ce n'est pas que pour toi que je le fais ma douce, mais aussi pour Abigaël car je l'apprécie ! »  
**Caroline haussant un sourcil **« Je ne te crois pas… »  
**L'hybride haussa les épaules en gardant son sourire en coin **« Crois le ou non, mais c'est le cas… Elle me regarde comme j'aimerais que tu le fasses… »  
**Elle voulait tellement lui poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres sur le sacrifice mais elle se tut, elle soupira **« Abigaël t'apprécie aussi… Je peux aussi essayer alors… »  
**Klaus sourit ravie **« On peut continuer notre balade alors ? »  
**Caroline lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête. Quelque chose changea en elle à cet instant…

* * *

Abigaël était en route pour rentrer à Mystic Falls, sa lui avait fait du bien d'être avec Katherine et Chuck à Manhattan. Katherine et Elle se ressemble beaucoup et c'était la seule qui était au courant de son passé et qui ne la jugeait pas. Elle ne devait pas faire attention à ce qu'elle disait et elle pouvait tout lui dire, elles se considéraient comme des amies. La cousine d'Elena avait récupéré des affaires et appréhender beaucoup son retour, elle savait qu'Elena allait vouloir discuter de leur dispute et elle en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de revoir Kol. Mais elle avait hâte de revoir Rebekah. Abigaël sortit de ses pensées lorsque sa voiture en fit des siennes et fit des rater, elle vit de la fumer sortir du capot **« Non tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! ! »  
**La brune se gara sur le côté et sortit du véhicule, elle ouvrit le capot et une fumée noir en sortit. Abigaël toussa en battant des mains, elle se recula laissant sortit la fumée. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur, elle soupira quand elle remarqua ce qui n'allait pas et elle frappa du pied en ayant pas ce qu'il faut sur elle **« Non mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis maudite ma parole ! ! ! ! »  
**Abigaël ferma le capot et frappa un coup de poing dessus et s'adossa à sa voiture en se prenant la tête dans ses mains. La brune soupira en prenant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean, elle ragea encore plus quand elle vit qu'elle n'avait aucun réseau **« Quel endroit paumé ! »  
**Elle leva son portable en l'air pour avoir des barres mais rien. Elle regarda le panneau devant elle et vit qu'elle était à 200 bornes de Whitmore, elle soupira. Abigaël n'avait vraiment pas le courage pour marcher 80 Kilomètres, elle se retourna quand elle vit une voiture arrivé et elle put dire sans la voir que c'était une Ferrari 459, celle-ci se rapprocha et elle leva une main pour faire signe de s'arrêter, ce qu'elle fit. La fenêtre passagère s'ouvrit et elle se pencha légèrement avec un sourire, qu'elle perdit aussitôt en croisant des yeux noirs, elle soupira en se relevant **« Là c'est sûr c'est vraiment pas mon jour ! »  
**Le brun rigola légèrement et se pencha pour mieux voir la cousine d'Elena qui avait une main sur ses yeux **« Un problème ? »  
**Abigaël n'avait vraiment pas le courage de se battre avec le frère de Klaus mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre froidement **« Voiture en panne ça ne se voit pas ?... Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que ça rassure-moi Kol ? »  
**Ce dernier ferma les yeux avec un sourire ravie et aux anges **« J'aime le son de mon prénom dans ta bouche ! »  
**Abigaël soupira et pris son téléphone pour vérifier son réseau mais il n'y avait quedal **« Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter tes avances ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson troqua son sourire pour un air sérieux puis il sortit de sa voiture, sous le regard suspicieux d'Abigaël. Le vampire s'approcha de la voiture et ouvrit le capot qui était mal fermé puis il jeta un coup d'œil. La New-Yorkaise ricana amusé de son numéro et croisa les bras **« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu t'y connais en Mustang ? »  
**La brune entendit le rire de Kol et il referma le capot **« Non c'est vrai… Il faut que tu appels un dépanneur ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel en se retournant puis elle chercha son sac pour prendre son deuxième téléphone **« Je n'ai pas de réseau gros malin, sinon je ne perdrais pas de temps avec toi ! »  
**La brune se retourna et sursauta légèrement en le voyant derrière elle, il vérifiait lui aussi s'il avait du réseau sur son téléphone mais il soupira, puis tourna son regard sur la brune **« J'ai une proposition pour toi… »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête en le coupant **« Non ! »  
**Kol s'approcha ce qui la fit se reculer. Elle n'aimait pas quand il était si proche comme ça, elle maudissait son corps. Elle fut bientôt collé entre le corps du vampire et la voiture **« Je vais te raccompagné ! »  
**Abigaël détourna la tête **« Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je peux me débrouiller ! »  
**Le Mickaelson rigola doucement **« Ne sois pas idiote… Il y a plus de 200 bornes et pour une jolie fille comme toi, ce n'est pas très prudent ! »  
**Abigaël tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui répondit une voix ironique **« Tu es le deuxième mieux placé pour savoir que je sais me défendre ! »  
**Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle leva la main et lui caressa la joue doucement et lui demanda d'une voix douce **« D'ailleurs… Comment elle va ? »  
**Kol fut surpris de son geste et de la voix qu'elle avait pris même s'il sentit de la moquerie, il joua dans son jeu et s'approcha de son visage **« Elle va mieux… Merci de t'en préoccuper ma douce… »  
**Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, elle s'écarta en reprenant ses esprits et lui déclara glaciale **« Alors arrête ton cinéma si tu ne veux pas que ça t'arrive à ta deuxième joue ! »  
**Elle le poussa et il s'appuya contre sa Mustang **« Si tu y tiens alors bonne route ! »  
**A ses mots, il contourna la Ferrari pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Abigaël se retourna assez surprise qu'il abandonne, elle le vit attachait sa ceinture et elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer avec lui, mais avait-elle le choix ? Elle avait 200 kilomètres à faire, ce n'était pas rien. Il se retourna vers elle **« Tu peux toujours changer d'avis je ne dirais pas non ! »  
**Abigaël se mordit la lèvre, Kol haussa les épaules et tourna la clef, il remonta le frein à main prêt à partir quand **« Attends ! »  
**Le vampire sourit en la regardant qui serra les poings, elle se détourna et attrapa son sac et ses affaires dans le coffre, elle verrouilla sa voiture et la regarda un instant, elle soupira et rentra dans la Ferrari en ignorant le regard ravie du brun. Abigaël posa ses affaires à l'arrière et posa ses yeux dans ceux de Kol **« Je n'ai qu'un règle pour toi ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson haussa un sourcil à l'écoute **« Tu la fermes ! »  
**Abigaël s'attacha et posa ses yeux verts sur la route, tandis que Kol lui répondit avec un sourire moqueur **« Je vais essayer, Love ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena soupira tandis qu'il prit la direction de Mystic Falls. La route allait être très longue avec Kol Mickaelson comme chauffeur. Surtout qu'elle était toute seule avec Lui. Ça promettait.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé et j'espère qu'il vous a plu !^^**

**Quand avez-vous pensé ?**

**Le Klaus/Caroline ? Le Kol/Abigaël ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :-)**

**Laissez des reviews surtout pour me dire ce qui ne va pas ! ;-)**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux ! :***


	27. Comment résister ?

**Voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et qu'elle vous donnera envie de continuer de lire ^^**

**Je tiens à tous vous remercier de me suivre et d'avoir mis mon histoire en favorite et surtout de laisser des review qui me donne chaud au cœur et surtout qui me donne envie de continuer d'écrire merci à tout le monde ! *-* ^^**

**Mane-jei : **_Merci pour ta review ^^ Pour savoir comment Abigaël et Katherine il faudra attendre plusieurs chapitre et tu risques d'être surprise ;-)  
Pour la panne je sais que ce n'est pas très original mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite, ce n'est pas Kol qui a trafiqué la voiture lol :-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa :**_ Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ^^  
Oui la route va être très longue, mais c'est ça qui est bon ! :-P  
Ne t'inquiète pas il y aura encore des passages dans ce chapitre ! ;-) J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^  
J'étais tellement dégoûté que Katherine meurt que je ne vois pas mon histoire sans elle car je l'adore trop cette fille ! ;-)  
Pour Camille je n'ai pas l'intention de l'introduire dans mon histoire car je ne l'aime pas du tout ! ;-) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Lalichou : **_Merci pour ta review ma biche^^ Je suis ravie que le Klaroline t'es plu ^^ Pour comment elle connaît Katherine ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais bientôt ne t'en fais ! ;-) Voici le road trip avec Kol et j'espère qu'elle te plaira car j'ai mis assez de temps pour l'écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo Love :*_

**Douceur : **_Merci pour ta review ^^ Tu sauras bientôt comme elle connaît Katherine ! ;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! ^^_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour ta review, j'apprécie que tu as aimé cette scène ^^ Pour savoir comment elle connaît Katherine il faudra attendre la suite ! ;-) Mais tu le sauras bientôt ;-) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Caroline et Klaus rigolait toujours ensemble en rentrant tranquillement, la nuit commençant à tomber **« Ma mère nous a tué quand elle l'a découvert ! »  
**L'Hybride rigola de plus belle, Caroline sourit car son rire était sincère **« On ne faisait plus les malignes après… »  
**Klaus la regarda et lui dit en moqueur **« Abigaël et Toi ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! »  
**La blonde le poussa doucement avec son épaule avec un léger sourire **« Ne rigole pas ! »  
**Klaus se pinça les lèvres mais elle vit bien qu'il se retenait, elle croisa les bras et marcha un peu plus rapidement devant lui. L'Hybride sourit et la rattrapa en lui attrapant doucement le bras **« Désolé Love… Je ne me moquais pas ! »  
**Caroline plissa les yeux et Klaus ne put s'empêcher de rigoler encore une fois. Elle soupira et lui fit une mine faussement agacé en croisant les bras et repartir à l'opposé du Mickaelson, ce dernier se posta à vitesse vampirique devant elle **« Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose pour me faire pardonné… »  
**Sa phrase attisa sa curiosité et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis elle sourit et hocha la tête **« D'accord… Tu as intérêt que sa vaille le coup ! »  
**L'Hybride lui fit un grand sourire et il tendit le bras dans la direction de la chose qu'il voulait lui montrer et elle le suivit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait autant apprécié être en compagnie de Klaus et que surtout elle ne penserait pas à Tyler. Il était si différent quand il était avec elle, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne portait son masque qu'avec les autres. Et qu'en fait il était loin d'être ce qu'il voulait que tout le monde croit _**« Elle me regarde comme j'aimerais que tu le fasses… »**_ Qu'est-ce qu'Abigaël avait vu dans Klaus, qui lui échapper. Abigaël avait toujours eu une bonne intuition et savait qui était des bonnes personnes et qui ne l'était pas… Elle voulait apprécier Klaus mais elle n'arrivait pas à passer sur tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal **« C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça ? »  
**Klaus s'arrêta et Caroline se stoppa aussi **« Comme quoi ? »  
**La blonde se posta devant lui, mais il détourna les yeux **« Le monstre que tout le monde connaît… A cause de Mickael ? »  
**L'hybride baissa les yeux sur la bébé vampire. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation **« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! »  
**Klaus contourna la jeune femme et continua son chemin. Quand il sentit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé il se stoppa de nouveau **« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler… Mais si tu veux vraiment que je puisse avoir de la confiance en toi… Explique-moi… »  
**L'hybride se retourna brusquement **« Ca servirais à quoi ? »  
**Caroline ne sut quoi dire tandis qu'il se rapprocha d'elle **« Quoi que je dise tu me vois comme un monstre ! »  
**La blonde s'emporta à son tour **« Tu ne m'a rien montré pour que je pense le contraire ! »  
**Caroline souffla et secoua la tête en se détournant et s'éloigna du vampire **« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre ! »  
**Klaus soupira tandis qu'elle s'éloigna **« Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça… »  
**La fille du Sheriff s'arrêta **« Quand Mickael a appris que ma mère l'avait trompé avec le chef des Loups-garous, il est devenu fou… Il me détestait aussi parce qu'à cause de moi… Henrik mon plus jeune frère a été tué… Il m'a battu, m'a humilié, m'a rabaissé… Je l'ai haie mais pour moi c'était mon père malgré tout… Je faisais tout pour lui plaire mais rien n'y faisait… C'est grâce mon gène que j'ai réussi à tenir sous les coups de Mickael… »  
**Caroline se retourna et vit Klaus perdu dans ses souvenirs **« Quand on est devenue vampire… J'ai tué ma mère parce qu'elle avait bridé mon côté loup-garou… A cause des sentiments amplifiés des vampires, la colère de Mickael c'est transformé en haine et il voulait me tuer, mais ça tu le sais déjà… Elijah, Rebekah et moi avant fait un pacte après cela… **_**Always and Forever**_**… »  
**Il regarda enfin la blonde qui buvait ses paroles **« On a fuis pendant des années, ne s'installant jamais au même endroit longtemps… On ne faisait confiance à personne pour ne pas que l'on ne soit trahis… Je ne tiens à personne car l'amour rend faible et je suis l'hybride Originel je ne peux pas me permettre que mes ennemis s'aperçoivent que j'ai des faiblesses, qu'ils utiliseraient contre moi et ma famille… Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour ma famille Caroline comme toi tu le ferais pour la tienne… Oui, j'ai poignardé mes frères et ma sœur mais c'était pour leur bien !... Oui j'ai fait des choses horribles mais c'était pour eux !... Oui je suis un monstre car la pitié et la gentillesse c'est pour les faibles ! »  
**Caroline était touché par son histoire et baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas détester Klaus, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait révéler. L'hybride s'approcha d'elle et la blonde fixa ses yeux dans les siens **« Je préfère qu'on me voit comme un monstre… Que comme un faible ! »  
**La blonde secoua la tête **« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gentil avec les autres que tu es faible… Tu es plus vulnérable quand tu es seul et quand tu n'as personne sur qui comptait… Si je n'avais pas mes amis et ma mère, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais rester en vie ! »  
**Klaus lui fit un sourire en coin **« Tu es forte Caroline, je sais que tu pourrais survivre à ça et je pourrais t'aider à surmonter ceci… Tu es un vampire maintenant et je pourrais te faire découvrir tellement de choses dont tu n'imagines même pas l'existence ! »  
**Caroline haussa un sourcil **« Je croyais que tu ne tenais à personne ? »  
**Klaus rigola légèrement et se détourna **« Viens ma douce, j'aimerais vraiment te montrer cet endroit ! »  
**La blonde sourit et le suivit sans poser d'autre question. Elle n'était plus du tout certaine de le détester à présent. Le vampire avait beaucoup souffert et elle se rappela d'une phrase de sa meilleure amie : _On ne née pas mauvais… On le devient_.

* * *

Abigaël regardait toujours par la fenêtre et resta fixé sur le paysage qui défilé devant ses yeux, la nuit commençait à tomber. Abigaël était dans une Ferrari avec un type qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle devait faire 200 bornes avant d'atteindre Whitmore dont 50 pour arriver à Mystic Falls et vu à l'allure qu'il roulait ils arriveraient demain matin. La brune ne voulait pas faire de réflexion car elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse exprès de rouler encore plus lentement. Elle s'installa correctement pour essayer de dormir un peu, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi étant donné qu'elle avait fait la fête avec Katherine. La cousine d'Elena l'avait presque supplié pour l'accompagné mais Katherine avait refusé car elle avait des choses à faire, Abigaël doutait de sa version mais n'avait pas plus insisté. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par le bruit de la voiture **« Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler… Mais je n'aime pas le silence ! »  
**Abigaël grogna légèrement et lui répondit sans ouvrir les yeux **« Moi je préfère le silence que de t'entendre ! »  
**Kol rigola légèrement **« Ca ne te dérange pas que je mette la musique au moins ? »  
**La brune soupira **« Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche… »  
**Il alluma la radio et _**Rihanna – Pon de replay**_ se fit entendre. Abigaël sourit et se serait endormie si une voix masculine ne s'était pas mêlée à la voix de la chanteuse métisse, elle tourna les yeux et vit Kol qui se dandinait sur son siège tout en chantant faux. Le spectacle était vraiment épique et elle aurait regretté d'avoir loupé ça. Elle le fixait toujours et se pinça fortement les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire et le coupé dans son élan. Elle avait très envie de prendre son portable pour immortaliser ce moment mais l'appareil était dans son sac et il savait qu'il s'arrêterait si elle faisait le moindre mouvement. La musique se stoppa et Kol s'arrêta de chanter mais continuait toujours de siffler l'air en bougeant sur son siège, il la regarda et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ce qui le fit sourire pas le moins honteux, il reporta ses yeux sur la route. Il aimait son rire c'est la 1ère fois qu'il l'entendait. Abigaël souffla pour se calmer et s'essuya les yeux d'où des larmes perlaient, puis posa ses yeux verts sur lui **« Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson leva les yeux au ciel puis la regarda avec un sourire **« Je t'ai au moins fais rire ! »  
**Ils se regardèrent et elle se rassit correctement en regardant de l'autre côté. Elle ne put se rendormir mais ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul au bout de quelques minutes et malgré les regards que lui lancé le frère de Rebekah.

* * *

**« C'est quoi l'endroit que tu veux me montrer ? »  
**Klaus rigola devant son impatience **« Ce n'est pas en me posant 30 000 fois la question que je vais te répondre ! »  
**Caroline soupira légèrement et se plaignit encore une fois **« J'en ai marre de marcher… »  
**L'hybride leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers la blonde **« On est presque arrivé… »  
**Klaus se plaça derrière Caroline. Le souffle de cette dernière s'accéléra **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
**Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure gêné de sa proximité avec le vampire, il lui répondit du même ton mais pas le moins du monde gêné **« C'est une surprise… »  
**Klaus posa sa main sur les yeux de Caroline et l'autre sur sa taille, elle inspira légèrement tandis qu'il la poussa doucement. Le chemin lui parut interminable, elle avait horreur d'être privé de la vue et de tous les autres sens. Valait mieux qu'on lui plante un pieu dans le cœur que d'être aussi dépendante. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de quelques minutes, Klaus enleva sa main et Caroline ouvrit les yeux, son souffle se coupa tellement qu'elle fut émerveillé par le spectacle qu'elle voyait. Ils se trouvaient en haut d'une falaise et une chute d'eau se dessinait devant eux, le soleil orangé et les quelques étoiles dans le ciel se reflétèrent dans l'eau clair. C'était les falaises de Mystic Falls et elle y était déjà aller des centaines de fois, mais ce spectacle était magnifique. Avec les histoires de vampire et les morts presque chaque jour elle avait oublié ce qui était beau dans cette ville. C'était surréaliste, elle était avec Klaus l'homme qu'elle devait haïr plus que n'importe qui, elle était seule avec lui et elle se surprenait à aimer ses moments passées avec lui, mais le pire de tout c'est qu'elle n'avait pas une seconde pensé à Tyler. Pourtant il leur avait fait beaucoup de mal. Caroline se tourna vers Klaus qui la regarder… Non qui l'admirait. Caroline recula légèrement et secoua la tête **« Je… Je dois y aller ! »  
**Caroline s'éloigna rapidement de l'hybride. Ce dernier fut surpris de son changement d'attitude, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça. Il l'a rattrapa rapidement et il lui attrapa doucement le bras **« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Love ? Je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir… »  
**La blonde se tourna pour le regarder **« Ca me fais plaisir Klaus… C'était magnifique… »  
**Klaus posa sa main sur la joue et lui releva doucement la tête **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? »  
**La bébé vampire soupira **« Je voudrais te pardonné Klaus… Mais je n'y arrive pas… »  
**Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Tu n'y arrive pas… Ou tu ne veux pas ? »  
**Caroline se pinça les lèvres en détournant la tête et soupira **« C'est quoi la différence ? »  
**L'hybride inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté **« Tu peux me pardonner si tu le voulais… Mais tu ne veux pas à cause de plusieurs raisons… Et je doute que ça soit à cause de Tyler… »  
**La fille du Sheriff posa ses yeux sur l'homme en face d'elle en plissant les yeux **« C'est mon petit-ami ! »  
**Klaus soupira, il enleva sa main de joue et s'écarta de la jeune femme **« Je sais tu me le répète assez comme ça… Mais si tu comptais vraiment pour lui alors où est-il ?... Il te laisse toute seule alors que le big bad hybride est en ville, ce n'est qu'un lâche ! »  
**La gifle qu'il reçut claqua dans le silence de la forêt. Caroline se mordit la lèvre c'était parti sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle le fusilla du regard **« Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas te pardonner où que je ne veux pas comme tu veux !... A chaque fois que tout se passe bien tu agis comme le dernier des abrutis !... Tyler n'est pas un lâche, c'est toi !... Tu t'es servi de son amour pour moi pour le blesser en lui demandant de me mordre au lieu de le faire toi-même !... De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si c'était la 1****ère**** fois que tu essayais de me tuer ! »  
**Caroline le bouscula brusquement en finissant sa tirade, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux mais elle fit un énorme effort pour ne pas les laisser rouler sur ses joues. Elle avait été idiote de croire que le Mickaelson pouvait changer. Klaus était toujours abasourdi par les paroles de sa douce, il se reprit et la trouva rapidement grâce à sa vitesse vampirique et se posta devant elle. L'hybride fut troublé de voir les yeux de Caroline briller, elle était blessée et il le savait, il se doutait qu'elle avait fait référence au sacrifice dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé **« Fous-moi la paix ! »  
**La blonde repartit du côté opposé pour échapper au vampire mais tout comme elle, il connaissait la forêt de Mystic Falls par cœur. L'hybride se retrouva rapidement devant Caroline, celle-ci soupira et s'apprêtait à répartir quand il la stoppa dans son élan en lui attrapant les poignets, elle leva les yeux sur lui **« Lâche-moi Klaus ! »  
**Ce dernier ne le fit pas et ils se défièrent du regard **« Je me suis jamais excusé pour le sacrifice et… »  
**Caroline ricana nerveusement et le coupa ironique **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'aurais fait après tout je ne suis qu'un dommage collatéral ! »  
**Klaus sourit et la blonde le regarda sidéré **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souris ! »  
**L'hybride lui répliqua sans se départir de son sourire en coin **« Parce que j'aime ton caractère et c'est la 1****ère**** fois que je regrette d'avoir fait quelque chose ! »  
**Caroline ne sut quoi dire devant tant de sincérité de la part de Klaus. Elle détourna les yeux **« Si Damon ne serait pas arrivé à temps tu m'aurais sacrifié… »  
**Le Mickaelson lâcha doucement ses poignets **« Et je suis ravie qu'il n'était pas en retard… »  
**La fille du Sheriff le regarda et Klaus perdit son sourire **« Je suis désolé Caroline !... Je regrette tous ce que j'ai pu te faire… A toi… »  
**Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire. Caroline avait bien remarqué qu'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait aux autres mais sur le moment elle s'en fichait. Et sans savoir comment et pourquoi, Caroline avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de l'hybride, qui fut surpris mais il en fut ravi et il y répondit avec autant de ferveur que la blonde. Klaus la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche sans pour autant lui faire mal et sans rompre leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Caroline gémit légèrement quand la langue de Klaus caressa la sienne avec envie, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il caressait sa taille. Cependant, la blonde se tendit quand elle sentit la main de l'hybride se glissait doucement sous son top, elle reprit ses esprits et repoussa Klaus tout en reprenant son souffle, elle ne put le regarder dans les yeux tellement elle s'en voulait et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit qu'elle était chamboulée **« Je dois y aller ! »  
**Elle s'en alla à vitesse vampirique et il ne la retint pas cette fois. Klaus était troublée de ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle l'avait embrassé… Il en avait tant rêvé de ce moment, il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était elle qui allait le faire. Il sourit et rentra au manoir tout en repensant au baiser échangé avec sa belle Caroline.

* * *

Abigaël se réveilla doucement et ouvrit les yeux et fit le tour du paysage quand elle vit que la voiture n'était plus en route, elle se redressa et tourna son regard à l'arrière du véhicule et vit Kol appuyé contre le toit en train de mettre de l'essence, elle soupira quand elle vit qu'elle n'allait pas tout de suite se débarrassé du brun. Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de le détailler, il était habillé simplement avec un jean et un t-shirt noir sous une veste de la même couleur, il affichait toujours un sourire en coin et regardait les voitures qui passaient. La cousine d'Elena se pencha pour chercher son téléphone dans son sac, elle hésita un instant et puis composa un numéro, la messagerie se fit entendre **« Salut Forbes, j'espère que tu ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence et que tu auras des choses à me raconter !... Je suis en route pour Mystic Falls et je… »  
**La cousine d'Elena regarda l'heure sur son écran et soupira **« Serais là ce soir si tout se passe bien, mais ne t'en fais pas… »  
**Abigaël vit Kol de l'autre côté de la porte et elle leva les yeux au ciel quand il lui fit un coucou. Le jeune Mickaelson se détourna et rentra dans le petit magasin pour payer, elle ne le lâcha pas du regard **« Je t'appellerais pour te dire quand je suis à Whitmore ! Je T'aime Care' ! »  
**La jeune femme raccrocha. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit le frère de Rebekah parlait avec une femme blonde, qui n'était pas la caissière. Elle fit un sourire malicieux et sortit de la voiture et se dirigea à son tour vers la boutique. Elle rentra et se dirigea ensuite vers le brun et quand elle fut arrivé près de lui elle passa son bras sous le sien avec un sourire amoureux **« Alors mon Chéri tu as trouvé le chocolat ? »  
**Kol baissa son regard sur la jeune femme surpris en voyant son sourire, bien sûr il vit de l'amusement et de l'espièglerie dans ses yeux. Abigaël se tourna vers la blonde qui avait un sourire crispé, la cousine d'Elena la regarda avec un sourire faux et en plissant légèrement les yeux qui voulait dire que le brun n'était pas libre et qu'elle avait intérêt à décamper **« Désolé de vous déranger mais vous savez les envies de femmes enceinte ! »  
**La blonde ne perdit pas de temps et elle fit demi-tour sans demander son reste. Abigaël pouffa en secouant la tête exaspérée puis elle s'écarta du vampire qui fronça les sourcils avec un sourire prétentieux **« Jalouse ? »  
**La New-Yorkaise pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel **« Pas du tout !... J'ai vraiment envie de chocolat ! »  
**Abigaël se détourna et chercha dans le rayon et elle acheta une tablette de Crunch toujours sous le regard du brun qui était toujours amusé de son manège.  
La brune ne lui jeta pas un coup d'œil, paya puis elle sortit du magasin et se réinstalla dans la voiture. Kol arriva quelques instants après et ils reprirent la route.  
Abigaël mangeait son chocolat en jouant à des jeux sur son téléphone. Kol conduisait en sifflotant les musiques qui passaient à la radio. La cousine d'Elena arrêta de jouer à cause de son téléphone qui manquait de batterie, elle posa ses jambes en croix sur le tableau de bord et posa sa tête sur sa main en regardant le paysage et le soleil qui commençait à se coucher **« Pourquoi tu es revenu à Mystic Falls ? »  
**Abigaël répliqua fatigué **« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson sourit **« Et si on oublier un instant qu'on se connaît pour juste faire connaissance ? »  
**La brune soupira légèrement **« Je te connais déjà malheureusement ! »  
**Kol la regarda et bizarrement Abigaël n'avait pas peur qu'il ne regarde pas la route et d'avoir un accident **« Tu ne me connais pas… »  
**L'Originel reposa son regard sur la route et l'humaine le regarda **« Alors tu n'es pas prétentieux, arrogant, imbu de toi-même, dragueur, baratineur, immature et j'en passe ?... Car après ce que j'ai vu au magasin tu ne pourras pas me faire croire le contraire ! »  
**Le vampire rigola doucement** « Tu es jalouse ! »  
**Abigaël pouffa et regarda elle aussi la route **« Je ne suis pas jalouse d'une fille qui couche avec n'importe qui… »  
**Kol répliqua avec ironie **« Pourtant tu m'as dit que j'étais bien foutu ! »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres puis elle secoua la tête **« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit que tu étais bien foutu que je suis attiré par toi ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus rigola ce qui énerva la brune **« Pour l'instant… »  
**Abigaël pouffa amusée et exaspéré à la fois **« Dans tes rêves ! »  
**Kol la regarda avec un sourire pervers **« J'aime mes rêves avec toi ! »  
**La brune lui fit une grimace de dégoût en sachant à quoi il faisait référence. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas très difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait en voyant son sourire pervers et son regard rempli de désir **« Tu es écœurant ! »  
**Kol rigola.

Abigaël allait tomber dans ses bras un jour ou l'autre, il en était persuadé. Abigaël disait qu'elle n'était pas attiré par lui, mais il pensait le contraire en pensant à ce qu'il c'était passé dans la piscine, il savait qu'elle éprouvait de l'envie pour lui, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux ce soir-là, c'était la 1ère fois qu'ils étaient aussi proche et il ferait tout pour que ça ne soit pas la dernière. Kol avait adoré son petit manège dans le magasin, de toute façon le blonde n'était pas intéressante comparé à la brune à ses côtés. Une fois qu'elle sera dans son lit, elle ne voudra plus s'éloigner de lui. Abigaël Davis était une énigme, c'était une femme mystérieuse et il découvrirait ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie et il pourra la briser.

Abigaël ne disait plus rien non plus. Oui, elle était attiré par lui du moins son corps car sa tête lui disait de rester méfiante vis-à-vis du brun à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours eu un bon instinct concernant les personnes à qui elle pouvait ou non faire confiance mais avec Kol c'était littéralement le chaud et le froid. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait… Ne devait pas lui faire confiance et surtout ne pas éprouver la moindre attirance pour lui mais son corps en avait visiblement décidé autrement, elle l'avait senti quand ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la piscine. Abigaël ferma les yeux en pensant à son corps collée contre le sien, ses lèvres qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, ses yeux qui reflétaient son attirance pour elle, ses bras qui c'était entouré autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, l'eau qui coulait sur son visage, et surtout à ses jambes à elle qui c'était enroulé autour de sa taille sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
Elle se redressa brusquement quand elle sentit un gémissement au fond de sa gorge mais ses pensées s'envolèrent quand il prit une tout autre direction que Whitmore, elle le regarda en plissant les yeux **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
**Kol lui répondit sans la regarder **« Un petit détour, j'ai soif ! »  
**Abigaël croisa les bras **« Non tu vas à Mystic Falls et tu pourras boire autant de verre que tu voudras au Grill ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson l'ignora mais elle vit un sourire se formé sur ses lèvres, elle siffla mécontente **« Kol ! »  
**Celui-ci se soupira et se tourna vers elle **« On s'arrête un peu et on reprend la route après, n'oublie pas qu'il faut 2 heures de repos avec les voyages ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda sidéré puis elle rigola **« Ca fait qu'1 heure qu'on est sur la route et depuis quand tu es responsable… Enfin à moitié responsable ? »  
**Kol lui fit un clin d'œil **« Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça finalement ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise se pinça les lèvres puis elle soupira **« Juste 1 verre ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus ne répondit pas et fit un sourire ravie. Ils arrivèrent dans une ville qu'Abigaël n'avait jamais visitée. Kol arrêta la voiture devant une sorte de maison d'étudiante. Abigaël posa ses yeux verts sur lui et le regarda plus que surprise **« Tu vas à des soirées d'étudiants ? »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson haussa les épaules et lui fit un clin d'œil **« Encore une chose que tu apprends sur moi ! »  
**Abigaël roula des yeux puis elle regarda son téléphone et ne vit aucun message elle le rangea et laissa son sac dans la voiture. Kol lui tendit son bras mais elle l'ignora et continua d'avancer. Le brun rigola légèrement. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'étudiante et entrèrent. La musique battait son plein et l'alcool coulait à flots malgré qu'il ne soit pas très tard, Kol passa son bras autour des épaules d'Abigaël pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop d'encombre, elle ne dit rien car ça évitait qu'elle n'ait à lui courir après, elle devait le surveiller pour éviter qu'il ne se décote une pouf qui l'obligerait à attendre jusqu'à demain pour rentrer à Mystic Falls. A moins qu'elle lui pique ses clefs et qu'elle le laisse en plan ici, ce qui lui plaisait beaucoup comme idée. Après, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait eu pire comme compagnie !  
Abigaël plissa les yeux en croyant voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait mais elle ne vit personne, elle secoua légèrement la tête tandis qu'ils arrivaient près du bar improvisé ou traîner des verres déjà plein. Abigaël n'était pas stupide et s'en servit un directement à la bouteille, tout comme Kol. Elle ne savait que trop bien comment certaine soirée étudiante finissait.

Abigaël et Kol rigolaient avec quelques étudiants qui c'étaient joint à eux. Le vampire et l'humaine devaient avoir 4 verres dans le sang, ce qui n'était pas assez pour qu'ils se roulent par terre **« On doit y aller ! »  
**Kol soupira **« Tu n'es pas drôle ! »  
**Abigaël but une gorgé de son verre **« Je te l'ai dit je suis drôle avec ceux que j'apprécie ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson se rapprocha doucement d'elle **« Tu ne penses jamais à te lâcher ? »  
**La brune répliqua sans ciller à leur proximité trop proche à son goût **« Si mais pas avec toi ! »  
**Malheureusement pour elle il savait comment la titiller **« Tu as surtout peur de t'amuser avec moi ! »  
**Abigaël posa son regard sur lui et son sourire moqueur, elle finit son verre cul sec et se dirigea sur la piste où _**Naughty Girl de Beyoncé**_ se fit entendre.

Abigaël ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à danser en fermant les yeux sur le rythme de la musique. Abigaël fit abstraction de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle pour se concentrer sur les paroles. La brune ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais que quelqu'un et surtout que ce quelqu'un était Kol Mickaelson lui disait qu'elle avait peur, elle ne le supportait pas. Abigaël sentait son regard sur elle, elle bougea ses hanches de haut en bas doucement et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle descendit une main sur sa taille tandis que l'autre resta dans ses cheveux bruns. La jeune femme se tourna et posa ses yeux vert sur Kol qui la regardait sans sourire, mais elle put voir la lueur qu'elle avait vu dans la piscine, ce qui la fit sourire elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et continua de danser en restant face à lui, ses hanches bougèrent cette fois si de gauche à droite dans un mouvement lent et sensuel, ses mains remontèrent à ses cheveux qu'elle releva doucement et elle les laissa retomber sur ses épaules et son dos dans une magnifique cascade. Abigaël sentit quelqu'un dans son dos et elle savait que ce n'était pas Kol, car lui sentait la masculinité à plein nez même avec l'odeur de l'alcool, alors que le parfum derrière elle sentait le parfum bon marché et avec l'alcool ça ne l'arrangeait pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kol et vit qu'il regardait le type avec les yeux plissés et un regard noir. La jeune femme se retourna et fut surprise car elle se souvenait de ce type, c'était le livreur de pizza.

Ce dernier lui sourit, sourire qu'elle lui rendit **« Je peux t'offrir un verre Miss ? »  
**Abigaël regarda le verre qu'il lui tendait et haussa un sourcil **« Je n'accepte jamais les verres des inconnus ! »  
**La brune se retourna et le serveur la contourna **« Je m'appelle Julian ! »  
**Quelque chose dans son sourire l'intrigua mais elle ne put dire ce que c'était, elle lui serra la main qu'il lui tendait **« Abigaël ! »  
**Julian lui retendit le verre, elle posa son regard sur lui et croisa les bras **« On est plus des inconnus maintenant ! »  
**Abigaël jeta un léger coup d'œil au frère de Rebekah et il serrait les poings, elle regarda le livreur et prit le verre **« Merci ! »  
**Julian lui fit un clin d'œil et s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme **« Tu sais si tu veux rendre ton copain jaloux, je suis partant ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena rigola et secoua la tête **« Ce n'est pas mon copain, c'est juste un type lourd ! »  
**Julian sourit et but une gorgé de son verre **« Vu le regard qu'il me lance, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit au courant, on dirait qu'il va me tuer ! »  
**Abigaël posa ses yeux verts sur Kol puis elle haussa les épaules en regardant le brun **« Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui ! »  
**La jeune femme savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux avec le Mickaelson mais s'il voulait jouer avec elle, alors elle aussi pouvait jouer avec lui. Elle se retourna et commença à danser sur _**Katy Perry – E-T.**_ Julian s'approcha d'Elle sans pour autant trop se coller à Elle, car il savait qui était vraiment Kol Mickaelson et qu'il n'avait pas envie de mourir ou de gâcher sa mission, déjà qu'il avait pris un énorme risque en entrant à cette soirée et de lui parler. Si Jason ou le Boss savait ce qu'il faisait il pouvait dire adieu à la vie. Le brun se pencha à son oreille **« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon de jouer avec le feu ? »  
**Abigaël rigola légèrement en penchant sa tête en arrière **« J'aime bien le danger ! »  
**Julian rigola et il tourna la tête et sourit **« Je pense que tu vas être débarrassé maintenant ! »  
**La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et suivit la direction qu'il regardait. Kol parlait avec une étudiante brune, elle était habillée pour une soirée, pas vulgaire mais presque, elle affichait avec un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres marqué d'un rouge à lèvre rouge. Comme s'il avait senti son regard le vampire regarda dans la direction de l'humaine et lui fit un clin d'œil. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et sans réfléchir elle attrapa la main de Julian, attrapa une bouteille et le tira jusqu'à l'étage.

Arrivés dans celle-ci, l'étudiant a été convainc par Julian de se trouver une autre chambre. Ils entrèrent et ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Abigaël inspira **« Ca fait du bien un peu de silence… »  
**Le garçon à ses côtés acquiesça **« Oui… Il se passe quoi entre ce type et toi ? »  
**La brune se coucha sur le lit et fixa le plafond **« Rien du tout !... C'est qu'un con… »  
**Julian rigola et se positionna sur le côté et posa sa tête sur sa main et regarda la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il se demandait vraiment comment ce bout de femme avait une telle réputation, même si elle avait du caractère personne ne pouvait imaginer tout ce qu'elle a vécu… Du moins de ce qu'il sait lui, il était sûr de ne pas tout savoir.  
Julian approcha son visage de celui d'Abigaël, elle posa sa main sur son torse en le repoussant doucement et s'apprêtait à parler quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les humains se redressèrent et la cousine d'Elena soupira quand elle vit le frère de Klaus **« Tu veux quoi ? »  
**Kol plissa les yeux et s'avança dans la pièce, il ne lâchait pas Julian du regard **« Voir que tu ne fais pas de bêtise ! »  
**Abigaël allait répliquer sèchement mais Julian la devança **« Comme coucher avec toi par exemple ? »  
**La brune en sachant que ça allait partir en cacahuète en voyant le jeune Mickaelson s'approchait dangereusement avec un regard meurtrier, elle se leva **« Je fais ce que je veux ! »  
**Elle remarqua que son regard c'était légèrement adouci en la regardant **« Je ne crois pas !... Rebekah me tuerais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! »  
**Julian se leva faisant tourner le regard de Kol et d'Abigaël, il s'approcha près du vampire **« Et je ne lui ferais pas de mal moi ! »  
**Le frère de Rebekah n'aimait pas ce ton, il ne sentait pas ce type et s'il n'y avait pas eu Abigaël dans la chambre, il l'aurait tué au moment où il a posé ses yeux sur la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Julian du le remarquer car il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Kol s'approcha tandis qu'Abigaël se posta entre eux et posa une main sur leur torse, elle regarda l'Originel **« C'est bon Kol et pour ton information, je peux me défendre toute seule ! »  
**Puis elle se tourna vers le livreur et lui fit un sourire **« Désolé Julian, tu devrais partir ! »  
**Ce dernier acquiesça et s'avança de la porte de la chambre, il se retourna en ignorant Kol **« J'étais ravi de te rencontrer officiellement ! »  
**Abigaël lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un signe de la main **« Moi aussi ! »  
**Julian sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Il souffla en sortant de la maison, il l'avait échappé belle et heureusement qu'il y avait Abigaël sinon il n'aurait plus été de ce monde. Il y avait au moins 1 point faible dans la famille Mickaelson.

**« Mais pour qui tu te prend ? C'était quoi ce cinéma ? »  
**Kol haussa les épaules **« Je le sens pas ce type et Rebekah me tuerais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! »  
**Abigaël rigola puis le regarda glacial **« La prochaine fois mêle de toi de tes affaires, je couche avec qui je veux ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se dirigea vers la porte mais quand elle allait tourner la poignet, Kol la retourna et la plaqua contre la porte. Abigaël retint sa respiration quand elle croisa les yeux noirs du Mickaelson et en voyant qu'il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparés, il lui murmura d'une voix rauque **« Répond à ma question… Tu aurais couchée avec lui ? »  
**Abigaël savait qu'elle devait lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire la vérité **« Non… »  
**Kol la sonda et Abigaël détourna le regard car elle avait tellement l'impression qu'il voyait en elle plus loin qu'il le devrait **« Et toi ? »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson lui releva doucement la tête à l'aide de son pouce et son indexe pour qu'elle le regarde **« C'est toi que je veux… »  
**A ses mots, à son regard et à son souffle sur son visage et elle essaya de se convaincre que c'était dû à l'alcool, elle ne put s'empêcher et elle se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec avidité et frustration. Kol ne mit pas longtemps pour répondre à son baiser avec les mêmes ressentiments.

_**Lemon : Ames sensible s'abstenir :**_ J'écris ce passage avec _**Alex Hepburn - Under**_

Kol colla son corps à celui de la jeune femme. Abigaël passa ses bras autour des épaules du vampire et une de ses mains se retrouva dans ses cheveux, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser avec besoin aucun trace d'amour juste de la frustration. La brune gémit quand elle sentit la langue de Kol s'insinuer dans sa bouche pour caresser sa jumelle, toutes les deux bataillaient pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre mais Kol en gentleman qu'il pouvait se montrer laissa la belle prendre le dessus. Abigaël redescendit ses mains et elle lui enleva sa veste avec impatience, celle-ci se retrouva par terre. Les mains de Kol s'attaquèrent à celle de sa partenaire avec autant d'impatience que l'humaine et il la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les deux amants d'une nuit s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, Kol descendit ses lèvres en posant des baisers sur sa peau. Abigaël rejeta sa tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir, ce soupir se répercuta au bas des reins de Kol. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, elle voulait le repousser mais ses résolutions partirent en fumée quand il mordilla sa zone érogène entre son oreille et son cou. Les mains du Mickaelson se glissèrent sous le top de la New-Yorkaise pour caresser sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge.

Abigaël se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle monta sa main dans les cheveux de Kol et celui-ci abandonna son cou et la jeune femme reposa brusquement ses lèvres sur celle du brun et leur langue se retrouvèrent pour une danse passionnelle mais sans douceur, cette fois-ci c'est Abigaël qui s'inclina devant le vampire. Celui-ci se baissa et attrapa les fesses de la jeune femme et la souleva. Abigaël enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et gémit dans sa bouche en sentant le désir de l'homme contre elle. Kol se dirigea vers le lit et l'allongea sans rompre leur baiser, Abigaël passa ses mains dans le dos du brun et remonta son t-shirt pour lui enlever. Le vampire se redressa et enleva son maillot qui rejoignit la veste de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre devant le corps de son amant qui était loin de lui déplaire, il était parfaitement bien dessiné, elle ne put pousser plus loin sa contemplation qu'il plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage mais passionné. La main de Kol descendit à sa taille et se retrouva sous son débardeur pour lui caresser le ventre. Cette simple caresse fit ressentir à la jeune femme un immense plaisir et elle lui griffa le dos ce qui le fit grogner légèrement. Le Mickaelson s'écarta et lui posa des baisers dans son cou. Il se redressa, il lui enleva sa ceinture ventrale, puis il passa ses mains sous le top de sa partenaire et le remonta pour lui enlever, la jeune femme se releva légèrement pour l'aider dans sa démarche, le vampire se baissa et posa des baisers à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Abigaël passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher d'Elle, tandis qu'elle se cambrait. Kol passa ses mains dans le dos de l'humaine et détacha son soutien-gorge d'une manière habile et fit glisser les bretelles le long de ses bras et lui enleva pour le jeter avec le reste de leur vêtement, il se baissa de nouveau pour poser des baisers sur la peau qu'il découvrait, sur ses seins, puis son ventre, il joua de sa langue autour de son nombril. Abigaël ferma les yeux à ses sensations qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant connues avec personne. Ses lèvres et ses mains étaient avide de son corps tout comme elle l'était. Kol déboutonna son pantalon et lui enleva, elle avait soulevé ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle ne se trouvait maintenant qu'en léger boxer. La New-yorkaise ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le brun, qui avait un regard brûlant sur elle. Il lui sourit, il lui enleva ses talons et il posa deux baisers sur chacune de ses chevilles. Ses lèvres sur sa peau la firent frémir et murmurer son prénom avec impatience. Kol sourit en passant ses doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et lui enleva rapidement. Il remonta sa bouche en posant des baisers sur ses cuisses, et elle frissonna à sa caresse, il arriva ensuite à son point de plaisir et put constater à qu'elle point elle avait envie de lui.

Abigaël se cambra et ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort en agrippant les draps quand elle sentit un doigt entrer à l'intérieur d'elle. Kol savait exactement comment faire plaisir à une femme et elle pouvait le constater en sentant un deuxième s'introduire en elle, il appuyait exactement là où il fallait tout en caressant son clitoris de son pouce. La main d'Abigaël se posa dans les cheveux de Kol, elle se cambra soudainement en se mordant la lèvre fortement quand elle sentit la langue du brun tenir compagnie à ses doigts, elle tourna autour de son clitoris et le suçota tandis que ses doigts sortaient et rentrait en elle. Abigaël sentit le plaisir grimper en flèche, sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, et elle était sûr qu'il pourrait l'entendre, elle perdit toute conscience d'où elle était et avec qui elle était. L'orgasme la frappa avec violence et elle se cambra en agrippant encore plus violemment les draps et resserra sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Kol s'écarta fit un sourire en voyant dans quel état était la jeune femme. Il remonta tout en posant des baisers sur la peau qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, il se repositionna entre les jambes de l'humaine. Celle-ci retrouva difficilement sa respiration et peiner à ralentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Abigaël ouvrit légèrement les yeux quand elle sentit les mains de Kol caressait doucement ses seins et qu'il mordillait son cou, ce qui ralluma le désir qu'elle avait pour lui.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Abigaël poussa sur ses jambes et d'un coup de bassin elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, ses lèvres embrassant les siennes avec avidité et sauvagement, les mains de Kol caressaient le dos de la New-Yorkaise et elles descendirent à ses hanches pour les agrippé fermement et la rapprocher encore plus de son corps, elle se frotta exagérément contre son désir qu'elle sentait entre ses cuisses, il grogna légèrement. Abigaël s'écarta du brun qui ne le vit pas de cet œil et qui passa sa main derrière sa tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Les amants s'écartèrent pour qu'Abigaël puisse reprendre son souffle, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent dans le cou du brun et le mordilla tout comme il l'avait fait pour elle. Elle se baissa et embrassa chaque parcelle de son torse, jouant aussi avec sa langue et redessiner ses abdos de ses doigts. Ses mains débouclèrent sa ceinture avec précipitation et avec l'aide de Kol, celui-ci se retrouva en tenue d'Adam. Abigaël observa ce qui plaisait tant aux femmes et elle n'avait pas eu tort, il en avait dans le caleçon.

Elle empoigna le sexe de son amant et commença ses mouvements d'abord lentement et de plus en plus vite, Kol murmura son prénom ce qui la fit sourire. Elle prit sa virilité dans sa bouche et la respiration de Kol se fit plus rapide. Il empoigna doucement ses cheveux et lui indiqua le mouvement à suivre, elle joua de sa langue et de ses dents autour de son sexe en continuant ses mouvements avec sa main sur ce qui pouvait pas rentrer dans sa bouche et elle l'entendit grogner légèrement. Le vampire sentit son orgasme arriver mais il ne voulait pas venir comme ça. Il avait attendu ce moment et il voulait venir en elle. Kol se redressa et attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et la retourna pour qu'elle soit allongée sous lui. Il l'embrassa brusquement et elle répondit à son baiser avec délice, leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec brusquerie et désir. Ils s'écartèrent quand leurs souffles manquèrent et Kol ne perdit pas de temps et rentra en elle brusquement mais sans pour autant lui faire mal. Le Mickaelson ne bougea pas pour qu'elle s'habitue à son intrusion. Les deux amants avait eu le souffle coupé quand ils furent unis et du au plaisir qu'ils avaient ressenti en étant liée. Le brun plongea sa tête dans cou tandis que la brune griffa son dos du au plaisir de sa pénétration. Abigaël ferma les yeux et gémit quand Kol se mit en mouvement, il sortit et rentra d'abord lentement puis ses pénétrations se firent de plus en plus rapides et de plus en plus brusque, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme qui planta ses ongles dans le dos du brun, celui-ci caressa sa cuisse et la remonta jusqu'à ses hanches tandis qu'il continua ses coups de bassins.

Le changement d'angle fit gémir plus fort Abigaël de plaisir et elle fut ravie que ce fût une fête d'étudiante et que personne ne les entendait à cause de la musique. Une des mains de la New-Yorkaise se plaça derrière la nuque de l'Originel, qui se redressa pour l'embrasser, leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble dans une parfaite synchronisation. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations, qui était de plus en plus difficile et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ils purent voir dans chacun la même ardeur, le même besoin, la même envie. Abigaël avait les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée et son cœur qui battait la chamade. Kol était beau et il savait donner du plaisir. Leurs gestes n'étaient pas tendres, aucune trace d'amour ne se trouvait dans leur étreinte juste de la frustration, ils en avaient plus qu'aucun des deux ne se l'avoueraient. Kol accéléra ses coups de bassins et cogna au fond d'elle sans qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard. Abigaël enroula ses jambes derrière le dos du brun, il continua ses mouvements qui devenaient fébrile et désordonné. S'il savait comment faire plaisir à une femme, elle, elle savait faire plaisir à un homme.

Abigaël contracta ses parois autour du membre de son amant à chaque pénétration. L'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet, Kol attrapa une des rambardes près de la tête de lit pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse mal s'il attrapait ses poignets, il entendit un léger craquement. Abigaël planta ses ongles dans son épaule tandis qu'elle le griffa de son autre main, elle se cambra et se laissa submerger par l'orgasme. Kol continua encore ses mouvements puis il se laissa reposer sur le corps de la New-Yorkais sans mettre tout son poids et en restant en elle. Leur étreinte avait été passionnée et pourtant la frustration était encore présente et la tension sexuelle dans la chambre ne s'était pas estompée. Les deux amants restèrent l'un contre l'autre sans bouger en reprenant leurs esprits et calmaient leur respiration toujours haletante. Kol posa des baisers papillons dans le cou de la jeune femme et ses mains se remirent à caresser ses cuisses. Abigaël ferma les yeux à ses gestes et gémit doucement, elle put sentir le désir du Mickaelson en elle, elle l'aurait repoussé mais elle se surprit à le vouloir encore une fois. L'Originel recommença ses mouvements et ils évacuèrent le reste de la frustration qui était au fond d'eux avant que le lendemain tout redevienne comme avant… Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient…

* * *

**Voilà chapitre finie en espérant qu'il vous a plu j'espère que le Lemon n'était pas trop vulgaire et que vous avez apprécié, dîtes-moi vos avis surtout ! ^^**

**Qu'avez-vous pensée de ce chapitre ? Bien, Nul, passable ?**

**Dîtes-moi tout surtout et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review, cela fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**

**Les choses vont se corser dans 3 ou 4 chapitres, alors j'espère que vous continuerais à suivre mon histoire :-)**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	28. Meilleur moyen de résister c'est céder

**Bonjour tout le monde me revoilà pour la suite des aventures d'Abigaël dans notre charmante ville de Mystic Falls en espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment ;-)**

**WhiteBlackGrey : **Waouh_ merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis plus que ravie que mon Lemon t'es plu, j'avais un peu peur d'en faire trop mais je suis ravie que ce n'est pas le cas ! Désolé je n'ai pas d'extincteur ni l'autre chose que t'aurais voulu ahah, même moi j'en aurais eu besoin =P Moi j'avoue que je le suis un petit peu mais chuut hein ! ;-) Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre tes plu sa me touche beaucoup ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Lalichou :**_ Et oui sa y est, j'ai arrêté de torturer notre petit Kol… Enfin pour l'instant ahah, ça ne sera pas aussi simple dans la suite de leur relation crois-moi surtout quand le passé d'Abigaël va s'en mêler et qu'elle va savoir qui ils sont ! Je suis ravie que mes moments couples t'es plu ^^ J'aime le nom mais je pende plutôt a Kolabi c'est plus cour ;-) Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura du Rebekah/Abigaël et Klaus/Abigaël et il y aura aussi du Elijah/Abigaël ! :-) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant et encore merci pour ta gentille review, Xoxo :*_

**Guest : **_Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ tu verras la réaction d'Abigaël dans celui-là ;-) Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Je suis ravie que mon Lemon te plaise et que je l'ai réussi ^^ Pour celui du Klaroline sa sera différent et pas pour tout de suite car après tout ce qu'a fait Klaus il lui faudra du temps pour lui pardonner et d'accepter ses sentiments en tout cas j'espère que la suite qui arrive maintenant te plairas toujours autant ^^ Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Pour répondre à ta question, non il ne regrette pas d'avoir accompli le rituel, il regrette seulement d'avoir voulu utiliser Caroline pour le vampire à sacrifier et je voulais créer cette scène dans ma fiction car j'étais un peu déçu qu'ils n'ont pas cette discussion dans la série…  
Je vais introduire Hayley dans mon histoire mais je ne sais pas quand exactement, j'aime bien l'actrice mais pas le personnage, voilà en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Mégane : **_Je suis ravie de te revoir ma belle ^^ Merci pour ta review qui me font toujours énormément plaisir ^^ Et oui comment lui en vouloir ? Il est juste parfait ce mec ! ^^ Pour Caroline c'est normal car il y a plein de facteur que je dois prendre en considération pour que l'histoire ne soit pas trop incohérente. Ce chapitre répondra à ta question et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Je suis heureuse que mon Lemon te plaît j'avais un peu d'appréhension mais je suis ravie que je les réussi et je te rassure il y en aura d'autre ;-)  
Ces questions seront dans la suite et il faudra encore t'armer de patience et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu ^^ J'espère que tu passeras un agréable moment avec ce chapitre, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Kol était réveillé depuis environ 1 heure, il était sur le dos la couette jusqu'à ses hanches, les bras croisés derrière la tête et il fixait le plafond pensif. Bien sûr, il pensait à sa nuit avec la brune qu'il voulait depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Mystic Falls. Il n'était absolument pas déçu de ses performances, tout comme lui elle savait comment faire plaisir au sexe opposé. Il n'avait même pas pensé à vouloir la mordre, ce qui était assez surprenant mais de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu, comme sa pétasse de cousine lui avait donné de la veine de vénus, il fallait qu'il y remédie. Le jeune Mickaelson ne pourrait jamais oublier leur étreinte, il avait senti la frustration de l'humaine grâce à ses gestes et à ses baisers et il c'était surpris à en vouloir plus. Ils n'avaient pas été doux, sa avait été brusque, sauvage et il avait adoré ça. Il adorait avoir la brune dans ses bras, lui donnait le plaisir qu'elle méritait, l'entendre gémir son prénom dans un souffle de plaisir, la sentir ce cambré sous ses caresses, sa jouissance sur ses doigts. Kol ferma les yeux et se repassa la scène dans sa tête, il revoyait Abigaël se mordre la lèvre en rejetant sa tête en arrière, sa poitrine qui se levait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, sa main qui agrippait ses cheveux et les griffures dans son dos et sur ses épaules. S'il aurait été un humain c'était sûr que son dos aurait eu des marques rouges. C'était une vraie tigresse et il aimait ça. Un léger grognement se forma dans sa bouche quand il repensa à leur orgasme… Enfin plutôt à leurs orgasmes et il savait que ça n'allait pas être les derniers.

_**Lemon : Ames sensible s'abstenir :**_ J'écris ce passage avec _**Blue Foundation - **__**Eyes On Fire**_

Kol tourna la tête quand il vit Abigaël qui était sur le dos se positionné sur le côté dos à lui, sa respiration lui indiqué qu'elle se réveillé lentement. Le vampire sourit et se rapprocha doucement de la jeune femme, il leva sa main et fit courir lentement ses doigts sur le bras de l'humaine, celle-ci frissonna légèrement et sa respiration se coupa. Kol descendit sa main qui disparut sous la couverture pour caresser sa cuisse tout aussi lentement qu'avec son bras. Abigaël referma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur à cette sensation de plaisir, elle murmura haletante **« Kol… Arrête… »  
**Ce dernier se pencha lentement à l'oreille de la brune, sa main continua son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de se cuisse, il attrapa doucement sa jambe et la remonta doucement sur la sienne, ce mouvement fit tourner légèrement le corps de la New-Yorkaise vers son côté à lui. La respiration d'Abigaël s'accéléra en sentant le souffle du Mickaelson au creux de son oreille et elle se retint difficilement de gémir quand il lui murmura d'une voix rauque rempli de désir **« Arrête-moi… »**

Le vampire lui mordilla le cou et elle put sentir qu'il se retenait de la prendre sauvagement mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas la force de résister… Du moins pas l'envie. Elle n'était pas du matin et elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment cela se faisait qu'elle ne pouvait sortir du lit et s'éloigner du brun, qu'elle haïssait. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand elle sentit sa main caresser lentement son intimité. La sensation de sa main entre ses cuisses et ses dents sur son cou balayèrent toute envie de sortir de cette chambre pour l'instant. Au lieu de ça, elle passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Kol passa son bras de libre derrière la nuque de la brune. Il remonta ses lèvres et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec impatience et une avidité non retenue, comme par magie la fatigue que ressentait Abigaël avait disparu et elle répondit plus sauvagement à son baiser. Kol demanda l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle accepta et leurs langues jouaient ensemble, aucune n'ayant envie de perdre la bataille. Cependant, Abigaël laissa Kol prendre le dessus en sentant qu'il pénétra un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, elle gémit dans sa bouche et elle planta ses ongles dans l'avant-bras du vampire qui se trouvait autour de sa nuque, il grogna légèrement. Le jeune Mickaelson pénétra un second doigt en elle qui la fit se cambrer encore plus, ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle et Kol replongea mordiller son cou. Ses doigts tournaient en elle brusquement mais sans lui faire mal et il caressa son clitoris de son pouce. Abigaël haleta en ondulant sous le plaisir d'avoir ses doigts en elle.

Le vampire ralentit le mouvement et elle s'apprêtait un émettre un son de protestation quand il prit un de ses seins en bouche en insinuant un troisième doigt dans son intimité. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri de surprise qui se mêla avec un gémissant de plaisir dû à la vague de frisson qui avait traversé son corps. Kol joua avec son sein, le suçant, le mordillant et jouant avec le bouton de chair sensible. C'était trop pour la belle brune, autant de sensation d'un coup était en train de lui faire perdre la tête, elle n'arrivait à plus penser à rien alors elle ferma les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur les douces lèvres de Kol qui avait délaissé son sein, pour s'occuper du second avec toujours autant d'avidité et de ses doigts et leur mouvement de vas et vient. Sa main qui tenait toujours l'avant-bras du vampire trouva sa place dans les cheveux du bruns pour l'approcher plus de son sein. Kol incurva ses doigts qui appuyèrent sur son point G et Abigaël ne put contrôler l'orgasme qui était montés d'une flèche dans son corps et elle jouit sur les doigts du vampire.

La jeune femme tenta de reprendre son souffle qui fut une tâche difficile, étant donné que le brun s'amusait toujours avec son sein et que ses doigts étaient toujours dans son intimité et qui se mouvait plus lentement. Kol se détacha de son sein et remonta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sauvagement en lui démontrant tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour la New-Yorkaise, celle-ci le sentit non seulement à son baiser mais aussi à sa virilité qui était tendu contre sa hanche. Le Mickaelson enleva ses doigts d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher un gémissement de frustration et de mécontentement ce qui le fit sourire contre ses lèvres. Abigaël s'écarta et ce fut Kol qui émit un grognement pas content, ce qui la fit sourire à son tour, elle le poussa et il se retrouva sur le dos avec la brune à califourchon sur lui, elle se pencha et lui mordit son cou légèrement puis elle passa sa langue à l'endroit qu'elle l'avait mordus et il rigola légèrement. Abigaël le regarda et ne put empêcher un sourire se formé puis elle fit mine de vouloir descendre de sur lui, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mouvement il l'attrapa par les hanches, la retourna et il se positionna entre les cuisses de la brune, plus aucun sourire ne se trouvait sur son visage.

Abigaël le regarda et passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'attira vers elle pour un baiser passionné et sauvage. Ils étaient tous les deux des êtres qui n'aimait pas se faire commander, qui faisait ce qu'ils leur plaisaient, ils étaient sauvage et tout ce ressentait dans leur geste, chacun voulant avoir le contrôle sur l'autre. Ils n'avaient aucun sentiments l'un envers l'autre et sa il le savait à leur étreinte, ils ressentaient juste de la frustration et une attirance qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Kol attrapa la cuisse de la brune et la remonta à sa hanche et d'un coup de bassin il la pénétra puis il stoppa tout mouvement.

Abigaël se cambra en s'écartant du vampire, sa respiration était haletante et sa poitrine se souleva au rythme rapide de sa respiration. Le Mickaelson se pencha et plongea sa tête dans son cou et posa des baisers léger. Le vampire commença ses coups de reins lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement en allant toujours plus profondément en elle. La brune ferma les yeux tandis que sa deuxième main se posa derrière l'Originel et planta ses ongles dans son dos. Abigaël gémissait son nom le suppliant de continuer et il se le fit pas dire 2 fois et ses coups de bassin se firent plus brusque.

A la force des coups de reins du vampire, le lit tapa dans le mur à chaque aller. Voulant avoir le contrôle, Abigaël força sur ses jambes pour basculer le brun sur le dos et se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Abigaël commença à se mouvoir sur lui, remontant et descendant sur son sexe, ses mouvements devenaient plus rapides et plus profond. La jeune femme se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le brun sourit lorsque ses beaux cheveux bruns retombèrent autour de son visage et qui lui caressait légèrement la joue, il répondit ensuite à la demande de sa langue qui caressait ses lèvres. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas immobiles et caressèrent leurs corps essayant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de la peau qu'il touchait. Abigaël se redressa et Kol qui ne voulait pas rompre leur baiser s'installa position assise. La brune passa ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps et les entoura autour de ses hanches tout en continuant de monter et descendre sur le sexe de son amant. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses mouvements qui devenait déséquilibrer du au plaisir. Ils s'écartèrent pour manque de souffle et les lèvres du Mickaelson ne quittèrent pas sa peau et il dévora le cou de la New-Yorkaise qui rejeta sa tête en arrière pour qu'il est plus d'accès, elle gémit tandis qu'il la mordit tout comme elle quelques instants plus tôt, suite à cela la brune planta ses ongles dans l'épaule du vampire qui resserra sa prise sur les hanches d'Abigaël.

Celle-ci sentit qu'elle était proche de son apogée et elle resserra ses parois autour du sexe du brun, qui ferma les yeux en se délectant de la sensation de bonheur qu'il avait quand il était en elle. L'humaine passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'Originel tandis que celui-ci dirigea sa main à l'endroit qu'ils étaient reliés et il pinça doucement son clitoris qui déclencha leur puissant orgasme. La respiration de la brune s'accéléra et devint saccadé et ses mouvements devinrent fébrile, le vampire pouvait entendre son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Dans la chambre, on ne pouvait qu'entendre juste leur peau qui claquait sauvagement contre l'autre, le lit qui tapait fortement dans le mur, des gémissements de plaisir féminine et des légers grognements de contentement.

* * *

**Là où personne ne se doute de ce qu'il se passe au même moment :**

**« Je n'arrive pas à la joindre, je m'inquiète ! »**  
La double regarda son amie sorcière qui lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Ne t'inquiète pas Elena je suis sûr qu'elle va bien ! »**  
Elena soupira et s'assit sur le canapé de son salon **« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? »  
**Bonnie prit place à ses côtés et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en lui faisant un sourire rassurant **« Parce que c'est Abigaël Davis tiens ! »**  
La brune rendit son sourire à la métisse **« C'est vrai… Mais je ne suis pas rassuré surtout maintenant qu'elle est mêlée à toute cette histoire de vampire… »  
**La sorcière se leva pour se rendre à la cuisine **« Tu t'inquiètes parce qu'elle devient proche de Rebekah et de Klaus ? »  
**Bonnie revint de la cuisine et tendit un verre de soda à son amie, qui la remercia d'un sourire puis elle secoua la tête **« Ils la manipulent ils ne savent faire que ça… Ils en ont rien à faire de Bi'…»**  
La sorcière soupira comprenant la peur de la descendante de Katherine **« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?... Elle ne nous écoutera jamais… »  
**Elena se prit la tête dans les mains **« Je sais mais je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un que j'aime… »  
**La Bennett ne dit rien car elle comprenait ses ressenties. Elle avait perdu beaucoup à cause des vampires et jamais elle ne pourrait être amie avec ses créatures ! Tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était pour Elena et les autres.

La sorcière sursauta quand Elena releva brusquement la tête et eut un éclair d'illumination **« Je sais qui elle pourrait écouter ! »  
**Bonnie fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas de qui elle parlait, car c'était connu qu'Abigaël faisait ce qui lui plaisait et si elle avait décidé quelque chose, il fallait lui donner une bonne raison de faire le contraire **« Tu penses à qui ? »  
**Elena lui fit un sourire complice.

* * *

Caroline était dans son lit et se tourna et se retourna en essayant de se rendormir, mais ce fut impossible. Dès que la jeune femme fermait les yeux, elle repensait aux lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes et ses mains sur son corps. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir embrasser elle ne savait vraiment pas comment elle avait pu faire ça. La phrase de sa meilleure amie lui revenait toujours dans la tête, elle ne pouvait pas en pincer pour Klaus, elle ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui. Il avait fait tellement de mal depuis qu'il était arrivé à Mystic Falls qu'elle serait stupide de lui faire confiance, de l'aimer. Mais le problème c'était qu'elle avait été touché par son histoire, il était devenu un monstre parce que Mickael l'avait considéré comme tel, il l'avait traqué comme un animal pour le tué à cause de l'erreur de sa femme et c'était Klaus qui avait subis la fureur de l'homme qu'il avait appelé Père. C'était injuste, la vie était injuste… Caroline soupira et se leva de son lit et descendit à la cuisine, elle se prépara un café et ouvrit le frigo pour prendre du lait, elle y vit un mot de sa mère _**« Je suis au travail, appel-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… Je t'aime Sweety, Xoxo. »**_  
Caroline soupira de nouveau et remonta dans sa chambre avec sa tasse, elle attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait un message de sa meilleur amie qui datait de la veille, elle appela son répondeur et sourit quand elle entendit la voix d'Abigaël et fronça les sourcils au moment de silence _**« Salut Forbes, j'espère que tu ne fais pas de bêtise en mon absence et que tu auras des choses à me raconter !... Je suis en route pour Mystic Falls et je… Serais là ce soir si tout se passe bien, mais ne t'en fais pas… Je t'appellerais pour te dire quand je suis à Whitmore ! Je T'aime Care' ! »**_**  
**La fille du Sheriff soupira et rappela sa meilleure amie qui ne répondit pas **« Salut Davis… Je viens de recevoir ton message, tu dois être en train de dormir… Je m'inquiète pour toi et j'espère que tout se passe bien alors appel-moi dès que tu as mon message… Je t'aime aussi Abi' ! »  
**Caroline raccrocha. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler du baiser avec Klaus car elle sait d'ores et déjà ce qu'elle va lui dire, elle ne doutait en aucun cas de sa réaction mais elle craignait celle des autres et surtout de Tyler… Elle ne savait pas non plus si Klaus était vraiment sincère quand il lui avait dit qu'il regrettait d'avoir voulu la sacrifier, elle voulait le croire mais elle devait aussi rester méfiante vis-à-vis de l'hybride.

* * *

Klaus était dans son canapé et dessiné tranquillement enfin jusqu'à ce que Rebekah rentre en se plaignant **« Où est cet abruti de Kol ?! Je te jure que je vais le tuer ! ! »  
**Le frère de la blonde ignora sa sœur, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait quand sa sœur se planta devant lui en croisant les bras **« Je te parle Nik' où est Kol ? »  
**Klaus soupira puis releva la tête **« Je ne sais pas et il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veut ! »  
**Rebekah pouffa et lui répondit ironique **« Ce n'est pas toi qui lui a dit de ne pas se faire remarquer s'il ne voulait pas être à nouveau daguer ? »  
**Klaus haussa les épaules en reprenant son dessin **« Rectification… Je lui ai dit que je le daguerais s'il se faisait remarquer à Mystic Falls et là il est à New-York donc ça n'a pas d'importance ! »**  
La cadette Mickaelson s'apprêtait à répondre sèchement quand elle se stoppa **« Il t'a dit la raison ? »  
**Et ce que Klaus lui répondit c'est ce qu'elle craignait **« Il a dit qu'il voulait se divertir ! »  
**Rebekah pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda en plissant les yeux mécontente et suspicieuse **« Et je suppose que tu ne savais pas qu'Abigaël se trouvait à Manhattan ? »  
**L'Hybride Originel releva soudainement la tête **« Je ne sais pas qu'elle avait quitté la ville ! »  
**La blonde vit que son frère était sincère et elle sortit son téléphone de son jean **« Je vais doublement le tuer ce crétin s'il la touche ! »  
**Klaus rigola légèrement en regardant sœur moqueuse **« Ma sœur qui tiens à un autre humain que cet insignifiant Matt… Au moins, Abigaël est plus sexy ! »  
**Rebekah le fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle avait composé le numéro d'Abigaël et porta son portable à l'oreille, mais la brune ne répondit pas ce qui l'inquiéta davantage. Elle composa le numéro de son frère toujours sous le regard inquiet et en colère de Klaus. Il n'avait pas menti à Caroline, il appréciait Abigaël car elle ne connaissait pas sa réputation et ne le regardait pas comme un monstre comme tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Ils sentaient qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne pensaient. Klaus sortit dans ses pensées quand Rebekah râla contre son téléphone et jura contre son frère **« Ils ne répondent pas… »**

* * *

Abigaël s'étira en gémissant à ses membres engourdis à cause de la nuit qui avait été courte. Elle repensa à la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de Kol, elle se sentait bien mais aussi honteuse de s'être laisser aller avec lui mais le pire c'est qu'elle avait apprécié ses moments, ses sensations de bien-être qu'elle n'avait plus sentie depuis longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et le revit l'embrasser sans retenue, ses mains qui parcourait chaque parcelle de son corps pour la connaître sous chaque recoin, chaque partie, elle ressentit tous les plaisirs qu'il lui avait prodigué pendant cette nuit, la sensation de l'avoir en elle avait été incroyable et elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce plaisir et ni à ressentir ce sentiment de frustration quand il ne la touchait plus. Abigaël maudissait son corps pour ça et elle eut le sentiment qu'elle avait perdu sa fierté à lui avoir céder, et elle savait qu'il allait lui foutre la paix maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et ça la faisait rager d'avoir été aussi stupide. Abigaël se tourna brusquement sur le côté et du coin de l'œil elle vit un bout de papier tomber au sol, elle se pencha et l'attrapa _**« Je suis allé chercher le petit-déjeuner et des affaires pour toi, à tout à l'heure ma douce. »**_ La brune soupira et chiffonna le papier et le balança à travers la pièce. Elle avait tort, il ne la lâcherait pas mais c'était hors de question qu'il pose encore ses mains sur elle.  
La New-Yorkaise se leva en entourant son corps du drap et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace et grimaça légèrement. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient remplis de nœuds, elle avait des légères marques rouges sur les bras mais qui s'enlèverait rapidement, elle remonta ses yeux et elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant son cou et puis elle se pinça les lèvres en plissant les yeux, la colère montait en elle. Abigaël entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle sortit brusquement de la pièce **« Tu n'es qu'un abruti de 1****ère**** classe ! Je vais te tuer ! »  
**Kol haussa un sourcil en la regardant de bas en haut avec un regard plus qu'appréciateur. Même après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble elle était toujours aussi magnifique et son désir ressurgit en une flèche **« Et toi tu es vraiment sexy avec ce drap... Même si je te préfère sans ! »  
**Abigaël frissonna à son regard brûlant sur elle mais se reprit en son souvenant de la raison de sa colère **« Je te déteste et je vais te tuer pour ce que tu as fait ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson pencha légèrement la tête en sachant exactement pourquoi elle était énervé mais il afficha un sourire moqueur et ironique **« Je t'ai donné plus de plaisir que n'importe quel mec que tu as connus, de quoi tu te plains ? »  
** Tout en disant ses mots, il c'était rapproché d'elle et l'odeur du gel douche lui chatouilla les narines, elle se recula vivement et lui montra son cou **« Je parle de ça Crétin ! ! »  
**Abigaël avait légèrement penché la tête pour bien qu'il voit la marque rouge qui virait au marron. Kol sourit et la brune le regarda encore plus mécontente **« Et toi sa te fais sourire ? Je n'y crois pas d'être aussi idiot ! Tu vas me le payer ! »  
**Kol leva au ciel et lui tendit un sac toujours avec le sourire **« Tiens j'ai pris tes affaires et ton téléphone est à l'intérieur ! »  
**La brune attrapa le sac brusquement et se détourna pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Quand la porte allait se fermer, Kol mis sa main sur la porte pour regarder la brune avec un sourire moqueur **« Je peux prendre une douche avec toi si tu veux ! »  
**« Abigaël lui fit un sourire et s'approcha et il en fit de même quand elle le perdit et lui répondit glaciale **« Va te faire voir ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson s'éloigna tandis que la brune claqua la porte violement.

Abigaël souffla pour se calmer tandis qu'elle entendit le rire de Kol. Elle ouvrit son sac et attrapa son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait plusieurs appels manqués. 1 de Caroline, 1 de Rebekah et 6 d'Elena plus 3 sms de cette dernière. La New-Yorkaise ignora le sms de sa cousine et appela sa messagerie et sourit en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie _**« Salut Davis… Je viens de recevoir ton message, tu dois être en train de dormir… Je m'inquiète pour toi et j'espère que tout se passe bien alors appel-moi dès que tu as mon message… Je t'aime aussi Abi' ! »  
**_Abigaël fronça les sourcils en sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Caroline et elle regrettait encore plus d'être tombé dans les bras du frère de Rebekah et de ne pas être rentré. Si quelqu'un faisait du mal à Caroline, il allait se souvenir que l'on ne s'en prend pas à sa famille ni à ses amis. Elle envoya un sms à Caroline _**« Je suis là dans l'après-midi, je passerais chez toi, Xoxo Care'… Et je vais bien pas la peine de t'inquiéter ! »  
**_Elle prit une bonne douche qui lui fit du bien et n'essayait de ne pas penser à la nuit torride passé avec le Mickaelson. Si Elena apprenait ce qu'il c'était passé elle était sûr que sa cousine ferait une crise cardiaque immédiate0. De toute façon, c'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle couchait avec lui elle s'en fit la promesse.

Quand Abigaël finit sa douche, elle s'habilla et elle ragea encore plus contre le frère de Klaus pour lui avoir fait ce satané suçon qui n'allait pas partir avant 1 semaine, elle dut portait un léger foulard alors qu'il faisait une chaleur pas possible à l'extérieur. Elle sortit de la chambre et fusilla le brun du regard **« Il ne va pas partir avant 1 semaine, tu es content ?! »  
**L'Originel rigola amusé et Abigaël serra les poings tandis qu'ils sortirent de la chambre. Le frère de Rebekah se tourna vers l'humaine **« C'était le but, Love ! »  
**Kol et Abigaël arrivèrent dehors et se dirigèrent vers la voiture du brun. La New-yorkaise souffla pour ne pas le tuer. Le vampire rentra dans la voiture et l'humaine fit de même en l'ignorant, puis ils reprirent la route pour Mystic Falls chacun plongés dans leurs pensées en se souvenant à ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux, tout en mangeant ce que le vampire avait ramener.

_**Et soudain ça arrive, quelque chose se déclenche et à ce moment-là tu sais que les choses vont changer, elles ont déjà changé. Et à partir de là plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.***_

Après quelques heures, Kol gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté et Abigaël prit ses affaires et sortit de la voiture sans jeter un seul coup d'œil au Mickaelson qui la déshabillait du regard. Kol sourit et sortit lui aussi du véhicule tandis qu'elle se dirigea dans l'allée, il la rattrapa et lui prit doucement le bras. La brune se retourna et se dégagea vivement de son emprise **« Ne me touche plus ! »  
**Kol perdit sous sourire et se rapprocha de la jeune femme, qui se tendit et son souffle s'accéléra tandis que son corps n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle frissonna quand il lui dit d'une voix rauque avec un regard rempli de désir **« Tu ne disais pas ça cette nuit quand tu me supplier de continuer à te faire plaisir… Et n'oublie pas que c'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi ! »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres et franchit les centimètres qui la séparait de son corps puis elle murmura **« C'était pour que tu ressentes le désir pour un corps que tu n'auras plus… Tu ne m'auras plus… Jamais ! »  
**A ses mots, la brune se détourna pour rentrer dans la maison. Kol sourit en ne la lâchant pas du regard. Il l'avait eu une fois… Il pourrait la ravoir. Il éprouvait encore plus de désir pour elle qui ne l'eut cru mais elle aussi elle en éprouvait, il l'avait senti frissonné et jeter des regards sur lui dans la voiture. Il se détourna et rentra au manoir heureux pour la journée. Le vampire soupira et repensa à l'appel manqué de sa sœur.

Abigaël rentra dans la maison et s'adossa à la porta, elle détestait ce mec… Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Elena qui l'attendait les bras croisa **« On doit parler Abigaël ! »  
**Celle-ci soupira et aurait presque pu regretter Manhattan.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé ^^ Il est un peu plus court mais les prochains vont être un peu plus long ^^**

***En écrivant ce chapitre, je regarde Twilight Love et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre cette citation car ce film est magnifique *-***

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire -)**

**Laissez des reviews surtout si vous aimez c'est grâce a ça que j'ai la motivation et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux et la relation très compliqué entre Kol Mickaelson et Abigaël Davis ^^ Xoxo :***


	29. Interrogations Profonde

**Bonjours tout le monde voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira :***

**Mirailla10 : **_Salut merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que la relation Abigaël/Kol te plaise, je m'applique énormément pour leur relation ! La suite la voilà et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire __ Pour le lien Abi/Katherine ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ahah ;-) Merci pour tes encouragements, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa : **_T'inquiète ce n'est pas grave ^^ Merci pour tes review elles me sont toujours très agréable à lire ^^ Je suis ravie que les Lemon te plaise ! Et non c'est que le début pour eux deux, ça ne sera pas de tout repos ;-) Pour sa réaction je suis encore dans la réflexions j'ai beaucoup d'idée pour comment elle va l'apprendre et je veux que ça soit un truc mémorable pour elle ainsi que pour la réaction de Rebekah ;-) J'écris car j'ai plein d'idée et vos encouragements me donne envie d'écrire :-D Je suis heureuse que tu ne t'en plains pas ;-) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews ^^ Je suis contente qu'il te plaise et j'espère que t'apprécieras ce chapitre, Xoxo :*_

_**Carabes : **_Je me doutais que t'allais croire ça ;-) C'était fait exprès hihi ^^Pour la réaction d'Elena je suis encore en réflexion pour le moment, mais bientôt :* Voila suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*

_**Lalichou :**_ Bientôt, bientôt ne t'inquiète pas,;-) Pour qui va le savoir en premier ça sera dans la suite ;-) J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*

_**Red Old Typewritter : **_Waouh j'ai adoré ton commentaire qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise autant et j'espère sincèrement que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérance, Xoxo :*

**LoveMickaelson : **_Waouh merci du fond du cœur pour tes reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir, je suis plus que ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant et que tu continues à lire la suite ! :-D Lis la suite et tu verras sinon ce n'est plus amusant si je dis tout ;-P Oui j'adore ce film et pourtant j'ai horreur des films à l'eau de rose mais celui-là je le connais par cœur tellement qu'il est magnifique ! *-* Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours, Xoxo ma belle :*_

_**Mane-jei : **_Merci_ pour ta reviews ^^ Oui leur relation va se compliqué peut-être pas trop au début mais c'est surtout la suite ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas Elena je te rassure ;-) Lis la suite et tu verras hihi j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Kol était dans sa voiture en direction du manoir. Rebekah l'avait sûrement appelé car Klaus lui avait dit qu'il était parti à New-York et elle était sûrement au courant qu'Abigaël aussi. L'Originel n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'approcher d'elle mais juste de l'observer de loin, il ne savait pas si c'était de la chance ou il-ne-savait-quoi-d'autres mais il était content qu'elle soit tombé en panne de voiture, sans ça elle ne serait pas tombé dans ses bras et ils n'auraient jamais passé la nuit ensemble. Ses yeux s'assombrirent quand il repensa à Katherine. Comment pouvait-elle la connaître ? Depuis quand la connaissait-elle ? Kol haussa les épaules, il s'en fichait ce n'était pas son problème. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour les vampires sinon elle n'aurait jamais cédé et elle ne se serait jamais rapprochée de Rebekah et de Klaus et pas non plus de Katherine Pierce.

Le jeune Mickaelson gara dans l'allée et sortit de sa voiture. Il se dirigea devant la grande porte du manoir et fit un sourire quand les Hybrides le laissèrent passer sans poser de problème. Il rentra et perdit son sourire pour un soupire fatigué lorsqu'il se fit violemment plaquer contre la porte, un bras contre sa gorge **« Où est-elle ? »  
**Kol reprit son sourire **« Elle est bien en sécurité chez elle, ne t'inquiète pas **_**Frangine **_**! »  
**Rebekah plissa les yeux et raffermi son bras contre sa gorge **« J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal ! »  
**Le vampire se dégagea et contourna sa sœur **« Ce n'est pas ça qui devrait te poser un problème ! »  
**La blonde fronça les sourcils à son ton mystérieux en le suivant au salon **« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »  
**Kol rentra dans le salon où se trouvait ses frères, il fit un grand sourire en les voyants. L'Hybride regarda son jeune frère et plissa les yeux **« C'est quoi ce problème ? »  
**Kol s'affala dans le fauteuil et posa ses yeux sur son frère avec son sourire agaçant **« Et si je te disais… Ancêtre de ta poche de sang vivante, tu dis ? »  
**Elijah et Klaus se regardèrent puis l'aîné se tourna vers Kol en haussant les sourcils surpris **« Katherine ? »  
**Rebekah se posta devant ses frères en croisant les bras **« Qu'est-ce que Katherine à avoir avec Abigaël ? »  
**Kol regarda sa sœur **« Il faut croire qu'elles sont amis ! »  
**Ses frères et sœurs se regardèrent abasourdis, Kol fut ravie de son effet et se leva **« Je vais vous laisser digéré cette nouvelle ! »  
**A ses mots, il sortit du salon en rigolant de la bombe qu'il venait de lancer.

* * *

Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah étaient toujours choqué par la nouvelle, Elijah était surtout surpris que Katherine soit amie avec quelqu'un et il avait encore plus envie de rencontrer la cousine d'Elena pour savoir ce qu'elle avait de si spéciale pour que Klaus et Rebekah soient aussi proche de la brune et que Kol ne l'ai pas encore déjà tué et qu'il s'intéresse à Elle **« Vous croyiez qu'elle est au courant pour les vampires depuis le début ? »  
**Elijah sortit de ses pensées à la voix de sa sœur. Klaus se leva et se servit un verre de bourbon **« Si c'est le cas c'est une excellente actrice… Mais je ne pense pas, ce n'est pas logique ! »  
**Rebekah ne put s'empêcher de pouffer nerveusement **« Car tu crois que tout ce qui ce passe ici est logique ? »  
**Elijah croisa les bras **« Non, Klaus a raison… Toute personne rationnelle ne s'approcherait pas de vampire sans éprouver de la crainte à leurs encontres… »  
**Klaus et Rebekah se regardèrent. La blonde soupira **« Admettons qu'Abigaël n'est effectivement pas au courant pour le surnaturelle… Comment connait-elle Katherine ? »  
**L'Hybride se rassit dans le canapé **« On doit savoir comment elle connaît Katerina… Caroline doit être au courant vu que c'est sa meilleure amie ! »  
**Rebekah secoua la tête **« Non Abigaël ne parle jamais de son passé… Et ses amis ne veulent déjà pas lui révéler pour les vampires, c'est ce qui me confirme qu'ils sont idiots ! »  
**Klaus finit son verre et se leva avec un regard déterminé et un sourire en coin **« Alors vaut mieux qu'on lui révèle pour notre existence… »  
**Elijah et Rebekah se regardèrent en voyant qu'il était sérieux.

* * *

**Quand Kol déposa Abigaël :**

Celle-ci regarda sa cousine **« Je n'ai pas passé une bonne nuit alors ton sermon sera pour plus tard ! »  
**Abigaël grimpa les escaliers et rentra dans sa chambre mais Elena n'en resta pas là **« Pourquoi tu étais avec Kol ? »  
**La New-Yorkaise soupira, ne voulant pas aborder son sujet **« Je suis tombé en panne et il passait par là alors il m'a ramené… »  
**Elena se posta devant Abigaël avant que celle-ci ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain **« Tu aurais dû m'appeler ! »  
**Sa cousine se frotta les yeux ennuyés puis posa ses yeux sur la double **« J'étais à plus de 200 bornes de Mystic Falls Elena et de plus je n'avais pas de réseau… Ça ne m'a fait aucunement plaisir de me retrouver avec cet abruti mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix… Maintenant excuse-moi mais j'ai passé une sale nuit et j'ai envie de me reposer un peu ! »  
**Abigaël contourna sa cousine et rentra dans sa salle de bain puis la ferma à clef.  
La brune en avait marre d'Elena. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Sa mère ? Elle n'en pouvait plus qu'elle épiait ses faits et gestes et qu'elle lui dise quoi faire… Elle pensait sincèrement à prendre un appart car elle en avait plus que marre. La brune soupira et enleva le foulard et se pinça les lèvres en voyant la marque marron qui était toujours aussi visible. Elle devait trouver une excuse car elle ne voulait que personne ne soit au courant de ce qu'il c'était passé. Après tout, ils avaient des secrets alors c'était normal qu'elle en a aussi. La jeune femme se changea pour être à l'aise et se mit un peu de fond de teint pour cacher la marque et sortit de la pièce. Elle se stoppa quand elle vit Stephen assis sur son lit, Abigaël soupira et déposa ses vêtements sur le meuble en plaçant ses cheveux sur le côté du suçon puis elle posa ses yeux sur le Salvatore **« Je suppose que c'est Elena qui t'envoi ? »  
**Ce n'était pas une question et il lui fit un sourire désolé **« Elle s'inquiète pour toi… »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel **« Elle devrait savoir que je ne suis plus une gamine… Et je ne suis pas morte ! »  
**Stephen sourit **« C'est Elena, elle s'inquiète toujours pour les autres… »  
**L'humaine croisa les bras et roula des yeux **« Elle devrait s'inquiétez pour ceux qui en ont besoin et qui ne savent pas se défendre… »  
**Stephen fronça les sourcils inquiet **« Il ne t'as pas fait de mal ? »  
**Les images de la nuit avec le Mickaelson lui revinrent en mémoire et elle rougit légèrement mais ce reprit très vite, malheureusement ça n'avait pas échappé au vampire **« Non et il l'aurait senti passé comme avec ton frère ! »  
**Stephen rigola puis la regarda sincère **« Je ne te dirais pas quoi faire… Mais je voudrais simplement que tu sois prudente avec eux… »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire moqueur **« Tu t'inquiètes pour Moi ?... Je suis touché ! »  
**Le vampire rigola légèrement amusé puis **« Tu n'as pas l'habitude que l'on s'inquiète pour toi, non ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena baissa les yeux en repensant à son passé tumultueux **« Non… Mais je n'en ai pas besoin… »  
**Stephen la regarda tout trace d'humour disparu **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »  
**Abigaël posa son regard sur lui sans aucun sourire non plus **« Crois-moi… Il y a certaine chose que l'on ne devrait pas savoir… »  
**Le vampire n'insista pas et c'est pour ça qu'elle appréciait Stephen.  
**« Pourquoi tu t'accroche à Elena ?... Alors qu'elle a sûrement des sentiments pour Gigolo… Ce que je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs… »  
**Le cadet Salvatore baissa les yeux et Abigaël s'en voulu d'avoir abordé ce sujet **« Je l'aime… Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas ressenti ce que je ressens pour Elena… Je suis persuadé qu'elle a des sentiments pour Damon, car elle voit quelque chose en lui, qu'il ne fait voir à personne… Il change quand il est avec elle et ça je peux le voir… Mais je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose car c'est une fille extraordinaire… »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui dit sincère **« Peut-être que tu devrais… »  
**Stephen leva les yeux sur la brune qui le regardait **« L'amour c'est quoi au juste ?... Car quoi que tu fasses pour que tout se passe bien… Il y a forcément un moment où que tout bascule et au final, tout le monde souffre… Et une plus que d'autres… »  
**Le cadet réfléchissait au parole d'Abigaël **« Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureuse ? »  
**L'humaine rigola en secouant la tête **« Non jamais et ça n'arrivera pas ! »  
**Stephen sourit. Et un silence qui n'était pas le moins du monde gênant.  
Après un moment, le vampire se leva **« Je devrais y aller… »  
**Abigaël sourit et hocha la tête **« D'accord… Merci pour tes… ''Conseils'' ! »  
**Le cadet Salvatore rigola légèrement **« Je t'apprécie et ce n'est pas seulement pour Elena que je suis venu ! »  
**Et il sortit de la chambre. Abigaël soupira et s'allongea dans son lit et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

La New-Yorkaise se réveilla quelques heures après vers 17h, elle prit une douche et s'habilla en oubliant pas de mettre son foulard. En fouillant dans ses affaires, elle retrouva la robe que Rebekah lui avait donnée quand Kol l'avait jeté dans sa piscine. Elle secoua la tête en revoyant le corps de Kol contre le sien et les sensations qu'il lui avait fait ressentir. La brune attrapa ses affaires et descendit, elle vit Elena lui tendre un café, elle fronça les sourcils mais prit tout de même la tasse puis elle regarda sa cousine mécontente **« La prochaine fois n'envoie pas Stephen… Je pense que tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça pour ne pas lui demander un service quand tu as besoin de lui ! »  
**Elena la regarda choqué **« Tu crois que je veux lui faire du mal ? »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête **« Je ne sais pas… Mais je sais qu'il t'aime… Malgré que tu as des sentiments pour Gigolo… »  
**Elena détourna le regard un instant puis posa ses yeux sur sa cousine **« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Bi' ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise répliqua mauvaise **« C'est normal vu que personne ne me dit rien… »  
**En voyant que la Gilbert s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle continua sur sa lancée **« Mais tu sais quoi ?... Je ne veux absolument pas savoir à quel jeu malsain tu joues avec Stephen et Damon !... Ni la guerre entre vous et Klaus ! »  
**A ses mots, elle se détourna **« Je vais chez Caroline... Je t'emprunte ta voiture il faut que j'appelle le garage pour qu'il la ramène ! »  
**Elena ne savait plus quoi dire face aux réflexions d'Abigaël. Elle avait raison, elle devait arrêter de demander ders services à Stephen mais elle ne veut en aucun cas lui faire du mal car elle tient énormément à lui. Comme pour Damon, elle devait faire un choix et c'était difficile.

* * *

**Abigaël sortit de la maison :**

Abigaël rentra dans la voiture d'Elena et prit la route pour le manoir des Mickaelson. Elle appréhender de se rendre chez Klaus, elle ne voulait pas croiser son frère et s'il leur avait parlé de cette nuit ? Elle allait le tuer s'il le faisait. La cousine d'Elena sortit son téléphone puis elle composa un numéro et ensuite elle colla l'appareil entre son oreille et son épaule, 3 sonnerie se fit entendre avant qu'une voix grave décroche **« Tiens, tiens une revenante ! »  
**La brune rigola en levant les yeux au ciel **« Ça ne fait que 3 mois que l'on ne sait pas vu, tu exagères Dom ! »  
**Elle entendit un rire et elle sourit **« J'imagine que tu as un souci ? »  
**La brune se pinça les lèvres puis soupira **« Oui… Ma voiture est tombée en panne… Des bougies on cramé et je te dis pas tous les autres trucs… »  
**Dom soupira et lui répondit **« Je viendrais avec Bryan et je te ramène la Skyline on sera là d'ici 3 jours ! »  
**Abigaël sourit **« Merci Dom tu es le meilleur, bon je dois te laisser je dois encore appeler le garage pour qu'ils aillent chercher ma voiture et tu passeras le bonjour à Bryan et Mia* ! »  
**Celui-ci sourit et lui répondit **« Compte sur moi, à bientôt ! »  
**La brune rigola **« A bientôt Dom ! »  
**La jeune femme raccrocha. Puis elle chercha le numéro du garage en laissant un œil sur la route puis appela, c'est une voix de femme qui décrocha **« Garage ELP ? »  
**La brune s'arrêta à un feu rouge **« Bonjour, ma voiture est tombé en panne sur la route 58 avant Atlanta et je voudrais savoir si ça serait possible d'aller la chercher pour la ramener à Mystic Falls ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena entendit que la secrétaire tapait sur un ordi, elle reprit la route quand le feu fut vert. Elle commença à perdre patience quand **« On pourra aller chercher votre voiture demain matin et elle sera emmené au Garage ELP, à moins que vous voulez que l'on la dépose chez vous ?... Quel est votre nom ? »  
**Abigaël réfléchit mais elle préférait qu'il la dépose même si elle avait horreur que quelqu'un conduise ses voitures **« Je suis Abigaël Davis et je préférerais que vous venez la déposer devant chez les Gilbert, je viendrais vous déposer les clefs et payer plus tard dans l'après-midi… »  
**La secrétaire lui répondit **« D'accord madame il n'y a aucun problèmes, bonne journée à vous ! »  
**Abigaël lui répondit aimablement **« Merci bonne journée à vous aussi ! »  
**La brune raccrocha et soupira.

La brune arriva devant leur maison quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit et inspira pour se donner du courage puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, elle monta les marches et s'arrêta en voyant deux gorilles se mettre devant elle et la porte, elle les regarda puis soupira **« Laissez-moi passer ! »  
**Les deux hommes la regardèrent et ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, la brune soupira **« D'accord… »  
**Elle essaya de passer mais ils se décalèrent, le brun prit la parole **« On a des ordres précis !... Personne ne passe sans l'autorisation de Klaus et il ne nous a pas prévenus de votre visite ! »  
**Abigaël croisa les bras avec un sourire moqueur **« Ah oui ?... Je me demande ce qu'il dirait si je lui et disais que vous avez refusé l'entrée à une amie de sa sœur ?... Et il n'est pas au courant que je devais venir ! »  
**Les hybrides se regardèrent mais cette fois ci c'est le blond qui répondit **« On ne veut pas le savoir, partez d'ici sinon vous allez le regretter ! »  
**La brune serra les dents et ses yeux se plissèrent elle s'approcha dangereusement en décroisant les bras, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit **« Laissez passer Miss Davis ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise fronça les yeux à l'homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui savait qui elle était. Mais elle ne fit aucune réflexion. Les hybrides s'écartèrent et elle passa entre les deux pour leur faire un sourire moqueur et victorieux. Abigaël rentra et se tourna vers le brun qui avait fermé la porte et qui la regardait curieux **« Merci… »  
**Celui-ci hocha la tête **« Vous devez être la cousine d'Elena ? »  
**La brune acquiesça et détailla le brun et haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire **« Et vous… Au vu de votre costume à plus de 600$ et votre coupe de cheveux impeccable… Vous devez être Elijah leur grand-frère ? »  
**Celui-ci acquiesça en lui rendant son sourire et il lui fit un baisemain, elle n'était jamais très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose et il le sentit. Le Mickaelson s'éloigna en lâchant sa main **« Je peux vous aider ? »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête **« Rebekah m'a prêter une robe et je suis venu lui rendre ! »  
**Elijah lui fit un signe de la tête en montrant les escaliers **« Elle est dans sa chambre… 5****ème**** porte à gauche ! »  
**La brune lui fit un sourire de remerciement et se détourna pour se rendre dans la chambre de la blonde.

* * *

Abigaël arriva devant la porte de Rebekah et toqua 3 petits coups à la porte **« Entrez sauf si c'est toi Kol ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena rentra avec un sourire amusée **« Ton abruti de frère n'est pas aussi sexy que Moi ! »  
**La cadette Mickaelson se retourna vivement et sans réfléchir elle la prit dans ses bras **« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien ! »  
**Abigaël rigola légèrement **« Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? »  
**Rebekah s'éloigna et la regarda inquiète **« Je sais que tu étais avec Kol… »  
**La brune se tendit et fronça les sourcils nerveuse qu'il est pu lui dire **« C'est lui qui te l'as dit ? »  
**La blonde soupira **« Oui… Il m'a dit que tu étais tombé en panne de voiture et qu'il t'avait ramené ! »  
**Abigaël se retient de souffler de soulagement et lui fit un sourire amusé **« Au moins, il a servie à quelque chose ! »**  
Rebekah se détourna en rigolant et s'assit sur son lit **« Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite… Tu voulais quelque chose ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête **« Je suis venue te rendre la robe que tu m'as prêté. »  
**La sœur de Klaus prit la robe qu'Abigaël lui tendit avec un sourire **« Tu aurais pu la garder tu sais ! »  
**La blonde la rangea tandis que la brune s'assit sur son lit en haussant les épaules **« Elle me va trop grande… »  
**Rebekah rigola et se retourna vers la brune **« Sinon Manhattan c'était comment ? »**  
Abigaël haussa les épaules en s'allongeant sur le lit de la Mickaelson **« Comme d'habitude, c'était bien et toi à Mystic Falls ? Rien de spéciale ? »  
**La blonde soupira et s'assit aux côtés de son amie **« La routine, rien de nouveau ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se releva brusquement et Rebekah sursauta légèrement **« Faut qu'on fasse du shopping toutes les deux ! »  
**Rebekah ricana nerveusement **« Ca va pas plaire à Caroline et ni à Elena… »  
**Abigaël se leva et haussa les épaules en se baladant dans la pièce **« Je m'en fou, sauf pour Caroline… Mais bon comme je dis on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde ! »  
**Elles se regardèrent et se sourire complice. La cadette Mickaelson se leva **« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »  
**L'humaine lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête et elles descendirent à la cuisine. La sœur de Klaus regarda Abigaël et lui fit un clin d'œil **« Ca m'a étonné que tu l'es pas tuer ! »  
**La New-yorkaise rigola et s'installa à la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la cuisine **« J'ai voulu le tuer au moins… 10 fois ! »  
**Ce fut au tour de l'Originel de rire **« Je n'en doute pas ! »**

* * *

**« Tiens, tiens Mme Piscine ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna en faisant un grand sourire au frère de Rebekah **« Tiens tiens M. Psychopathe ! »  
**Klaus rigola et posa sa main du côté de son cœur toujours avec un sourire en coin **« Outch ! »  
**Abigaël ricana en secouant la tête. L'hybride s'installa à ses côtés **« Alors New-York ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena haussa les épaules **« Très bien, je me suis bien amusé ! »  
**Rebekah se tourna vers la brune en montrant un placard **« Tu peux prendre les verres s'il te plaît ! »  
**Abigaël acquiesça et se leva pour se dirigeait vers les placards. Elijah arriva et observa la brune. La jeune femme ouvrit les placards et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper les verres. A son geste, son top se releva légèrement laissant apercevoir son tatouage. Le frère de Klaus fronça les sourcils ayant déjà vu ce motif quelques part mais il ne se rappelait plus quand et où. Il se creusa les méninges mais ce fut impossible de s'en rappeler, elle avait une aura mystérieuse autour d'elle et il ferait des recherches sur ce tatouage et aussi pour s'assurer que Katherine ne la manipulait pas. Mais il savait pourquoi son frère s'intéresser à Elle, elle était marrante mais avec un caractère bien trempé ce qui semblait beaucoup plaire à Kol et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il ne l'avait pas tué.

**« Madame pas intéressé… Enfin avant ! »  
**Abigaël se tendit à la voix suave du jeune frère de Klaus. Et toutes les images de leur nuit lui revint en mémoire. La brune se reprit rapidement comme elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis longtemps et se retourna **« La ferme je ne serais jamais intéresser par toi ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson s'approcha pour arriver aux côtés de Klaus qui regardait l'échange d'un œil observateur. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus **« Il faudrait que t'arrête de te voiler la face, ma douce… Personne ne me résiste ! »  
**Abigaël rigola et donna les tasses à Rebekah qui se retenait de ne pas rire puis se tourna vers le jeune Mickaelson **« Ne me fais pas rire, tu n'es qu'un c… »  
« J'adore ton foulard ! »  
**La New-yorkaise se tendit en voyant son sourire moqueur et son regard d'avertissement, qui lui disait qu'elle devait faire attention s'il ne voulait pas qu'il leur dise ce qu'il c'était passé à Atlanta. Abigaël savait qu'il ne le croirait pas mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. La brune plissa les yeux en le regardant et ils se défièrent du regard sous les yeux surpris de tous les Mickaelson. Klaus avait froncé les sourcils, il sentait une certaine tension émanant des deux mais pas une tension comme Damon et Abigaël mais autre chose et il était persuadé qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose entre Abigaël et Kol, ce qui le surprenait énormément s'il avait raison. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé, il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme portait un foulard, il se doutait que Kol ne lui avait pas fait de mal, vu que Rebekah lui a dit qu'il avait déjà essayé de l'hypnotisé. Kol et Abigaël seraient-ils passés à l'acte malgré la haine de la jeune femme envers le jeune Mickaelson ? L'hybride sourit en se remémorant la sensation des lèvres de sa douce Caroline sur les siennes, il ne l'avait pas revue mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer par rapport à ce baiser qui était sincère. Il lui laisserait le temps qu'il faudra.

Abigaël soupira et se tourna vers la blonde en ignorant délibérément Kol qui fit un sourire encore plus grand en savant qu'il avait gagné sur ce coup-là **« Comme ma voiture est tombé en panne j'ai pris celle d'Elena, un ami va me ramener mon autre voiture ! »  
**Rebekah détourna son regard de son frère pour les poser sur son amie surprise **« Tu en as combien ? »  
**La brune s'appuya sur le rebord **« 3 »  
**Les Mickaelson furent surpris, Kol haussa un sourcil **« Tu les as eu comment ? »**  
La cousine d'Elena le regarda **« Je l'es ai volée qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »  
**Le frère de Klaus fit un sourire en coin en entendant son ton ironique et froidement **« Tu n'as pas la tête d'une voleuse pourtant ! »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux et croisa les bras **« La preuve qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! »  
**Le vampire répliqua **« Ça vaut pour moi alors ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena rigola nerveusement et lui répondit en oubliant sa menace muette **« Non tu es et tu resteras un crétin ! »  
**Kol haussa un sourcil et se détourna et personne ne vit son sourire amusée mais il sentit tous sa voix pleine de sous-entendus **« Tu étais beaucoup plus **_**agréable**_** à cette soirée d'étudiante ! »  
**Quand il fut hors de vue. Les Mickaelson se tournèrent vers Abigaël qui serra les poings, à cet instant elle avait envie de lui foutre une gifle, de le démembrer, de l'étriper, très lentement et très douloureusement. Abigaël se tourna vers Les Mickaelson avec un sourire crispé et en serrant les dents **« Je vais tuer votre abruti de frère ! »  
**Abigaël partie à la suite de Kol.

* * *

**« Kol raconterais n'importe quoi pour l'énerver… Comme si elle pouvait coucher avec lui ! »**  
Rebekah se rendit dans sa chambre non inquiète de laisser Kol avec Abigaël en sachant qu'ils étaient tous contre lui s'il lui faisait du mal. Klaus et Elijah se regardèrent. Les deux se demander vraiment si c'était le cas, il fallait être idiots pour ne pas sentir la tension entre l'humaine et le vampire autre que de la haine. L'aîné se leva **« J'ai des trucs à faire ! »  
**Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Faire quoi ? »  
**Elijah posa ses yeux sur son frère **« Tu te souviens du tatouage d'Abigaël ? Il ne te dit rien ? »  
**L'hybride fouilla sa mémoire mais secoua la tête **« Non ça ne me dit rien du tout ! »  
**Elijah hocha la tête puis s'en alla. Klaus roula des yeux puis il s'en alla dans son atelier pour dessiner.

* * *

Abigaël rentra dans la chambre du jeune Mickaelson sans plus de cérémonie mais se stoppa net. Kol était en train d'enlever son t-shirt, il le jeta sur son lit. Abigaël ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des muscles de son dos et de ses bras, il commença à déboucler sa ceinture quand il se retournant avec un sourire moqueur **« Tu veux continuer à m'admirer ou tu vas me dire ce que tu veux vraiment ? »  
**Abigaël se ressaisit, ferma la porte et s'approcha de lui en veillant à qu'il y a assez d'écarts entre leurs deux corps **« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez Toi ? »  
**Kol haussant un sourcil en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté avec un regard curieux **« Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, Love ?  
**La brune serra les dents **« Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu en as l'air !... Si jamais ils savent ce qu'il s'est passé je… »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson plissa les yeux **« Tu quoi ? »  
**Le vampire s'approcha de la jeune femme qui se raidit légèrement, il ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps et qu'il soit torse-nu n'arrangeait rien, elle avait envie de le toucher et de goûter sa peau encore une fois** « Tu as juste peur de t'avouer que tu as pris du plaisir cette nuit-là… »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête et s'écarta de lui en ignorant l'appel de son corps qui réclamer celui du brun devant elle** « Tu es plus stupide que je croyais !... C'était une grosse erreur de ma part et ça n'arrivera plus tu m'entends ?... Et si qui que ce soit est au courant tu me le paieras et tu n'es pas le seul qui peut me donner du plaisir ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise se détourna et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la poignet quand le frère de Klaus la retourna et la plaqua contre la porte. Abigaël eut le souffle couplé non par la surprise mais par le corps du brun collé contre le sien. Kol se pencha légèrement et leurs nez se frôlèrent **« Tu peux te mentir à toi-même… Mais pas à moi… »  
**La brune ferma les yeux au souffle sur son visage et sa respiration se fit plus rapide **« Je… Ne mens pas… »**  
Kol posa sa tête dans son cou et respiration son parfum. Abigaël frissonna et son souffle se fit court et elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas que son gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres, elle sentit le vampire sourire contre sa peau **« Couche avec ce Julian si tu veux… »  
**La cousine d'Elena déglutit légèrement quand Kol déplaça légèrement ses lèvres pour poser un baiser sur sa zone érogène et qu'il murmura **« Tu sais qu'au fond de toi… Tu ne ressentiras pas la même chose… Que quand on était tous les deux… »  
**Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il remonta une main à sa hanche et qu'elle remonta sous son top blanc **« Quand il te touchera… »  
**Kol passa sa deuxième main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et sa main sous son top remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et la caressa doucement par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Abigaël attrapa son avant-bras et planta ses ongles dans sa peau **« Quand il te caressera… »  
**Les lèvres de Kol commencèrent à la mordiller lentement au cou. L'humaine haleta et le vampire sourit quand il entendit son cœur battre la chamade, sa respiration saccadé et son corps frissonner **« Quand il murmurera ton prénom… »**  
Les lèvres de Kol se retrouvèrent aux creux de son oreille **« Abigaël… »  
**Celle-ci serra les dents et sa prise sur son avant-bras se resserra légèrement. Abigaël se détestait, elle le détestait, elle détestait son corps, elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait pour le brun, elle détestait de lui avoir cédé, elle détestait se retrouver en position de faiblesse, elle détestait son attirance. Elle voulait le repousser mais elle ne le pouvait pas. L'Originel écarta légèrement son visage mais tout en restant collé contre elle. Il lui donna un léger coup de bassin et elle gémit plus fort qu'elle le voudrait en sentait son désir bien présent** « Et enfin… Quand il t'embrassera… Tu verras que moi… »  
**A ses mots, Kol posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Elle aurait dû reprendre ses esprits, elle aurait dû le repousser, elle aurait dû sortir de cette maison, de cette chambre.  
Mais son corps en décida autrement que sa tête et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit avec ferveur et soif à son baiser. La brune inséra sa lange dans la bouche du brun pour caresser sa jumelle, il la colla un peu plus contre la porte et Abigaël gémit dans sa bouche tandis qu'il continuait à caresser sa poitrine, il remonta lentement son soutien-gorge et il prit un de ses seins au coupe et ensuite il joua avec le bouton de chair sensible, il le pinça et le roula entre ses doigts. La brune gémit encore plus. Une des mains d'Abigaël se retrouva dans les cheveux de Kol et l'autre caresser son torse, ce qui le fit grogner légèrement. Leurs langues bataillaient toujours pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs baisers n'avaient rien de doux, il y avait de la frustration, du désir et surtout un besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme leurs mains qui étaient sur leurs corps et qui se touchaient comme si cela faisait 2 semaines qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche. Abigaël reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Kol s'insinuer dans son pantalon, elle rompit leur baiser et elle éprouva une profonde frustration, elle le poussa et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Kol ne fit rien étant sûr qu'elle reviendrait.

Abigaël sortit de la maison et elle fut heureuse de ne croiser personne. La jeune femme rentra dans sa voiture et inspira pour calmer les battements de son cœur et sa respiration hachés ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire. Son téléphone sonna, elle regarda son interlocuteur et éteignit son téléphone en voyant que c'était Elena. Elle prit la route direction le Mystic Grill mais avant elle se rendit au garage régler les affaires pour sa mustang. Tant pis pour Caroline. Elle arriva au Grill juste quelques minutes plus tard, elle entra dans le bar et se dirigea au comptoir, elle ne fit même pas preuve de politesse envers le serveur **« Matt est là ? »  
**Le serveur fut surpris de son ton sec et hocha juste la tête **« Bien… Un bourbon et laissez-moi la bouteille ! »  
**Le serveur s'éloigna chercher la bouteille demandait par la jeune femme. Celle-ci se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle en avait marre, il jouait avec elle, ils ne ressentaient rien l'un pour l'autre mais pourtant son corps lui faisait un tel effet qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait résister. Elle avait toujours gardé un self-control incroyable et lui il la déstabilisé rien qu'en la regardant. S'il croyait vraiment qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui faire plaisir, il se gourer elle ne lui ferait pas un tel plaisir.  
Le serveur arriva avec une bouteille et elle ne perdit pas de temps et se but un verre cul sec, quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle **« Une belle fille ne devrait pas boire toute seule ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda et fronça les sourcils **« Un type devrait draguer une fille qui est intéressé ! »  
**Le brun s'installa à ses côté et elle le regarda plus intensément, il était plus châtains que brun, des yeux verts, des cheveux en bataille. Il était mignon mais sans plus. Elle lui servit un verre, elle devait se prouver que d'autre que Kol savait donner du plaisir à une femme.  
Abigaël était toujours au Grill après quelques heures, elle avait bu mais pas assez pour être bourrée, elle supportait incroyablement bien l'alcool, elle regardait le type qui l'observait avec délice et elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur **« Et si on allait ailleurs Beauté ? »  
**Celle-ci ne réfléchit pas et hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de derrière. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle devait se prouver que son corps ne réagissait pas qu'à celui du frère de Klaus. Une porte se dessinait devant eux et le brun qui s'appelait Anthony l'attira dans la pièce, il la plaqua contre le mur et il lui embrassa le cou, tout en caressant son corps avec tendresse. La cousine d'Elena repensa aux phrases de Kol à chaque geste correspondant à une de ses phrases _**« ''Quand il te touchera''… ''Quand il te caressera''… ''Quand il murmurera ton prénom''… »  
**_Ses gestes étaient différents, certes ils ne s'aimaient pas mais leurs caresses étaient de la passion, du désir sauvage et brute alors qu'avec le châtain, il était doux et comme si c'était une chose fragile alors que Kol ne se ménageait pas avec elle et c'est ce qui lui plaisait. Il ne la voyait pas comme une fille qui devait être protéger. Anthony releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes mais avec l'alcool, ça la dégoutait, elle s'écarta et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle put voir le visage de Kol qui lui disait **« **_**''Quand il t'embrassera… Tu verras que moi''… »**_  
La New-Yorkaise le repoussa et souffla en secoua la tête **« Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé… »  
**Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la pièce rapidement et se dirigea dans la voiture. Sans réfléchir elle prit la route, elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter le lendemain mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose.

Quelques minutes après, elle se retrouva devant la grande maison Mickaelson. Abigaël se dirigea devant la porte et entra sans plus de cérémonie, elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit Elijah avec les bras croisés sans aucune trace de sympathie dans son regard **« Je voulais te voir justement… »  
**La brune fronça les sourcils interrogatrice **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Un problème avec Rebekah ou Klaus ? »  
**Le vampire le plus classe secoua légèrement la tête en ne la lâchant pas du regard **« Non… »  
**L'humaine ne comprit pas pourquoi il la regardait aussi méfiant et s'apprêtait à lui demander à nouveau quand il s'approcha en lui tendant un dossier, elle le prit et la jeune femme se tendit et sa respiration se coupa en voyant le nom qui apparaissez en grosse lettre noire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir ou réentendre ce nom même si cela ne faisait que 2 ans. Elijah croisa les bras **« Je crois qu'on doit parler… »**

* * *

**Voilà finie ! Je sais je suis méchante de m'arrêter là mais j'adore le suspense ahah ! -P**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Bien ou Mauvais ? Toujours envie de lire ? ;-)**

***Il n'y a pas longtemps, je suis allé voir Fast and Furious 7 et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un petit clin d'œil car je suis triste que Paul Walker soit mort… Je vous conseille de le voir car il est extra ! *-***

**Dîtes-moi tous et surtout laissez des reviews car c'est ce qui me donne la motivation d'écrire ses chapitre :***

**PS : Je suis rentrée en formation aujourd'hui alors les publications qui reste d'être un peu ralentie mais j'essayerais de mettre les prochains chapitre le plus vites possible :***

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	30. Les problèmes commencent

**Bonjours tout le monde voilà enfin la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira :***

**Mane-jei : **_Merci pour ta review toi ^^ Tu verras dans la suite hihi ;-)_

**Odessa : **_Merci encore pour tes review ^^ Oui je le fais exprès ahah, ne me tue pas ;-)  
Tu verras dans la suite de mon histoire et tu vas bientôt s'éclaire -P Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Bientôt, bientôt et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Xoxo :*_

**Red Old Typewriter :**_ Waouh merci pour ta formidable review ! ^^ Et oui ce n'est pas si simple entre Abigaël et Kol et c'est ce que je veux ;-) Je sens que je vais finir par être tué moi avec tous mes suspenses mdr Je n'ai pas dit ''Aussi puissante qu'un Originel'' mais ''Aussi dangereuse qu'eux'' ce n'est pas exactement pareil mais ne t'inquiète pas tu auras bientôt toutes les réponses à tes questions ;-)  
Oui, il y aura du Kalijah car j'adore ce couple ! Pour tes questions ça sera bientôt je te rassure car je crois que je vais me faire tuer ahah ! Ce que voulait faire ma petite rebelle ? Je pense que tu as deviné hihi -P Je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu kiffes mon histoire et ça me fait énormément plaisir *-*  
Passe une bonne fin de semaine toi aussi ;-)  
Et bien, je suis contente que ça aille jusqu'à chez toi hihi, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour tes reviews que j'attends toujours avec plaisir car elles me touchent énormément ! Je suis plus que ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant ! *-*Ne t'inquiète pas tu le sauras bientôt pour son tatouage il y aura un peu d'action dans celui-là et le prochain sera les révélations ;-) J'adore aussi Elijah, il est parfait lui aussi et c'est un homme qui respecte toujours ses promesses et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa famille et je le respecte aussi ! Et oui il reverra Katherine mais il faudra encore attendre ;-) Kol est très doué pour rendre dingue les personnes et malheureusement pour Abigaël, elle ne fait pas exception ahah ;-)  
Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me donne envie d'écrire et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur :** _Merci de ta review et je suis ravie que ça te plaît ^^ Voilà la suite et j'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël était dans le salon des Mickaelson. Elijah était parti dans sa chambre en promettant à la jeune femme qu'il ne dirait rien sur son passé et qu'il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi elle gardait le secret. L'humaine avait ses jambes repliés sur le canapé, ses bras les entourant. La jeune femme avait tout révéler à Elijah et sincèrement ça lui faisait du bien de c'être dévoilé. Elijah était le premier à qui elle avouer tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie. Elle était la dernière personne à qui elle aurait tout avoué. Malgré tout, elle sentit tous les sentiments qui l'avaient envahi depuis cette fameuse nuit et elle avait peur qu'elle redevienne comme avant et ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait. Abigaël se leva et monta les marches et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Elle regarda le brun qui avait toujours ce regard de désir quand il la regardait **« Je n'ai qu'une règle ! »  
**Le vampire fit un léger sourire quand elle s'approcha de lui **« Tu la fermes ! »  
**Et la jeune femme se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle avait besoin de ça, de lui, elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante et bizarre que ça puisse paraître, elle se sentait bien dans les bras du Mickaelson. Elle se maudissait toujours de le vouloir mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle voulait oublier ce qu'Elijah avait découvert. Elle voulait oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé. Et surtout, elle voulait faire le vide dans sa tête et le brun lui faisait tout oublier. Il était une sorte d'échappatoire.

**Lemon : Âmes sensible s'abstenir : **_J'écris ce passage sur __**Ron Pope – A drop in the ocean**_

Le jeune Mickaelson passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Abigaël et une autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Abigaël passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kol et l'autre caressa son torse dénudé. Kol demanda l'accès à la belle de sa lange et elle ouvrit la bouche, laissant la langue du brun jouait doucement avec la sienne, puis leur baiser devint plus intense et passionné mais toujours aussi brutal. Le vampire lui enleva doucement son foulard et il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses hanches et les remonta pour lui enlever son haut, ils s'écartèrent la respiration haletante et elle leva les bras pour faciliter sa manœuvre. Puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un nouveau baiser sans retenue et sans aucune tendresse. Kol se baissa légèrement et pris ses fesses en coupe et la souleva, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et elle gémit doucement quand il la posa doucement sur son lit sans interrompre leur baiser. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, Kol descendit ses lèvres à son cou et la mordilla, ce qui la fit gémir doucement et elle cambra la tête en arrière. D'un coup, elle l'écarta doucement d'elle et plissa les yeux **« Tu me fais un autre suçon et je te tue pendant ton sommeil ! »**

Le frère de Klaus rigola légèrement et plongea sur son autre côté où la marque s'effaçait peu à peu et lui posa un baiser dessus, elle frémit et la brune ferma les yeux appréciant ses baisers et sa main qui caressait son ventre et celle qui lui caressait les cheveux qui s'étalait autour de son visage. Sa main remonta sur sa poitrine et la pétrit doucement à travers son soutien-gorge. Kol s'écarta de son cou mais ses lèvres ne quittèrent pas son corps et descendirent plus bas. Abigaël se cambra en sentant la langue du brun sur son ventre et sa main qui déboucla sa ceinture avec impatience. Elle souleva les hanches pour qu'il puisse lui enlever son pantalon. Il se releva et Abigaël releva difficilement la tête pour le regarder enlever à son tour son pantalon et son caleçon, elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant le corps parfait de son amant et son sexe tendu pour elle. Kol remonta sur le lit et se plaça entre les cuisses de la brune. Il ne perdit pas de temps et inséra sa langue dans l'intimité de sa partenaire, qui la fit crier de plaisir. Il tourna doucement sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle puis de plus en plus rapidement. Abigaël serra les draps dans sa main en se cambrant tandis que l'autre trouva sa place dans les cheveux soyeux du Mickaelson. L'humaine se mordit la lèvre à s'en faire saigner à la sensation de bonheur dans son corps, elle se fichait maintenant que c'était Kol Mickaelson et qu'elle le haïssait, elle oublier tout simplement la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Elijah. Oublier la douleur de son passé. Oublier tout ce qu'elle a du faire après la mort de ses parents. Oublier ses disputes avec Elena et Damon. Tout, il n'y avait plus que les sensations de sa langue à l'intérieur d'elle et ses mains qui serraient ses cuisses sans lui faire mal.

Kol continua ses mouvements de sa langue puis inséra deux doigts en elle, sa main se resserra dans ses cheveux et il sourit intérieurement. Le vampire passa sa main sous la jambe d'Abigaël et la posa sur son épaule. Kol inséra un troisième doigt dans son intimité et un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de la cousine d'Elena qui se répercuta directement sur sa verge qui commençait à devenir douloureuse. Abigaël ondula sous ses doigts pour avoir plus de contact, Kol répondit à sa demande et il accéléra ses mouvements de ses doigts et de sa langue, son pouce caressa son clitoris et il le pinça, le mordilla et le suçota, ce qui fit jouir la belle brune et qu'il lui fit entendre, s'en fichant que quelqu'un puisse les entendre. Ce qui était impossible vu que Klaus avait installé des portes spéciales. Son corps trembla et il put entendre sa respiration difficile, il continua à lécher son intimité jusqu'à qu'il entende qu'elle avait réussi à calmer un peu son cœur. Il l'avait ici, dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle allait revenir, il en avait été sûr et certain. La brune ne pouvait pas résisté à l'appel de son corps. Elle lui avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et elle avait enfin craqué et une fois qu'il se sera lassé d'Elle et surtout qu'elle sera tombée amoureuse de lui, il la briserait mais il devait encore se montrer patient avec la jeune femme, parce que même s'il couchait ensemble, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui.

Le jeune Mickaelson retira ses doigts et sa langue et Abigaël et émit un léger grognement de frustration. Le vampire s'allongea sur son corps et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune qui y répondit avec besoin. Les mains de Kol continuèrent à parcourir son corps. L'humaine planta ses ongles dans son dos tandis que son autre main descendit pour attraper son sexe dur. La respiration de l'Originel se coupa et il s'écarta de la brune qui le regardait avec autant de désir que lui, elle commença doucement ses mouvements de va-et-vient tout en ne lâchant pas le brun du regard, ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et il grogna en plongeant sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, même sous l'intensité de son baiser Abigaël continua ses mouvements rapide. La brune poussa sur ses jambes et elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, elle se baissa et Kol passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'humaine. Celle-ci lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur et le prit dans sa bouche et joua de sa lange et de ses dents, elle accéléra ses mouvements de tête et masturba ce qui ne pouvait pas rentrer dans sa bouche. Kol releva la tête et soupira de plaisir en voyant la belle brune faire les mouvements de va-et-vient sur son membre. Il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir et comme à Atlanta, il ne le voulait pas jouir comme ça.

Le vampire éloigna la brune de son sexe et l'attrapa par la taille pour ensuite l'allongeait sur son lit. Il se positionna sur elle et il ne perdit pas une seconde et rentra en elle brusquement que son lit tapa contre le mur. Ils émirent tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin unis, Kol plongea dans son cou et Abigaël ferma les yeux en lui griffant le dos. Le vampire ne bougea pas la laissant s'habituer à sa présence, il grogna quand il la sentit bouger impatiente sous lui. Le Mickaelson commença lentement ses mouvements de va-et-vient, ses veines ressentirent et ses dents s'allongèrent et il s'apprêtait à la mordre en oubliant la veine de vénus, mais il se stoppa quand il l'entendit murmurer son prénom avec frustration et supplication. Ses veines disparurent et ses crocs se rétractèrent et il accéléra ses mouvements en allant et venant toujours plus profondément et sauvagement en elle. Leur peau claquer l'une contre l'autre et leur respiration se synchronisèrent.

Abigaël passa une main sur les fesses du Mickaelson tandis que son autre main se dirigea dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher davantage d'elle, tout en se cambrant en arrière. Kol sortit de son intimité lentement et la brune n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il revint avec force en elle et il continua jusqu'à que ses coups devinrent désordonné et fébrile et qu'il sentit les parois de la New-Yorkaise se contracter signe qu'elle n'allait pas tenir et lui non plus. Les gémissements d'Abigaël se firent plus forts à la mesure que son plaisir grimpa en flèche et qu'un frisson de plaisir immense traversa son corps. Kol continua ses coups de butoir et se retrouva au fond de son intimité. L'orgasme les frappa avec force et le brun grogna en remontant la cuisse de la jeune femme sur ses hanches. Il fit encore quelques pénétrations et se stoppa et se laissa reposer sur elle, de presque tous son poids qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde qui aimait le sentir si proche.

**Fin du Lemon :**

Abigaël était sur le dos et fixait le plafond. Elle avait encore couché avec ce crétin, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi elle le laissait la toucher ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser ? Pourquoi elle éprouvait autant de plaisir avec lui ? La brune se tourna vers le brun qui dormait à poings fermé, il était sur le dos, il avait un bras derrière sa tête et son visage tourné de son côté. Il avait un visage angélique quand il dormait, mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était un Bad boy, qui couchait avec tous ceux qui avait une paire de sein, elle en avait marre de son jeu et elle devait y mettre fin. La New-Yorkaise repensa à Elijah, il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour faire des recherches et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être inquiète qu'il sache la vérité… Abigaël savait qu'elle perdrait ce qui lui restait s'il disait la vérité, mais elle avait senti qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il tenait ses promesses. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire confiance rapidement, mais avec Elijah qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis 1 journée mais elle pensait qu'elle pouvait lui donner sa confiance. Le frère de Klaus l'avait regardé avec peine et de la compréhension et elle ne savait pas pourquoi car il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait enduré… C'était impossible. Personne ne devait le savoir, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de faire confiance à Elijah, mais elle ferait tout pour garder son secret.

* * *

Abigaël se leva du lit en faisant très attention à ne pas réveiller le Mickaelson. Celui-ci bougea légèrement et elle tourna son regard sur lui, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la pièce. La brune se dirigea vers les escaliers mais quand elle s'apprêtait à descendre, elle se tendit et ferma les yeux en entendant un accent amusé derrière elle **« Tu nous quitte déjà Abi' ? »  
** Celle-ci se retourna doucement en faisant un petit sourire gêné **« Je… Je ne voulais pas déranger… Et j'avais oublié un truc ! »  
**L'Hybride haussa un sourcil moqueur **« Dans la chambre de mon petit frère ? »  
**Abigaël en voyant son sourire qui montrer qui ne la croyait pas essaya une dernière tentative en haussant les épaules avec un sourire **« C'était une gifle… »  
**Klaus leva les yeux au ciel et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté **« J'aimais bien ton foulard ! »  
**Machinalement, elle posa sa main sur son cou et soupira légèrement en voyant qu'elle ne le portait plus et que son cou était à découvert, elle leva les yeux sur le Mickaelson **« S'il te plait ne… »  
« Le dit pas au Gilbert et Caroline ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, Klaus haussa les épaules **« Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien… Mais sois prudente avec Kol… »  
**La brune soupira et détourna les yeux **« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton frère… C'était juste un moment de faiblesse… »  
**L'hybride plissa les yeux **« Et à Atlanta ? »  
**Abigaël soupira «** Tu ne le croirais pas si je te disais que c'était l'alcool ? »  
** Klaus lui un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait, la brune posa son regard sur le frère de Rebekah **« Je ne dirais rien, ce n'est pas mon genre… Mais si j'étais toi je ne l'approcherais plus et je t'aiderais pour ça ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire de remerciement car elle ne comptait plus se retrouver proche du brun, malgré le désir qui remontait dans son corps quand elle repensa à cette nuit-là **« Merci Nik' bonne nuit ! »  
**Abigaël se détourna et descendit les escaliers sous le regard inquiet de Klaus. Il avait raison sur Kol et Abigaël et ça ne lui plaisait pas et il comptait bien savoir ce qu'il comptait faire avec l'humaine, il pensait sincèrement à lui dire la vérité à propos ses vampires etc… Mais comment ?  
Sur ces pensées, il se rendit dans sa chambre en cherchant un moyen de dire la vérité à Abigaël.

* * *

Abigaël chercha dans son sac les clefs de sa voiture, les trouva et releva la tête mais elle se stoppa quand elle vit le regard surpris, énervé et stupéfait de Rebekah, elle ne savait pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant d'expression sur le visage **« Tu as couché avec ce crétin ? »  
**La brune soupira et s'apprêtait à répondre mais l'Originel la coupa **« Je ne vais pas te juger Abi'… Mais tu dois rester éloigné de lui et de nous par la même occasion… »  
**Abigaël s'approcha de son amie et lui fit un sourire **« Tu es mon amie Becka' !... Je déteste ton frère et ça n'arrivera plus !... Mais j'ai confiance en toi ! »  
**La blonde détourna le regard en inspirant doucement **« Tu ne dois pas… On n'est pas qui tu crois ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de me dire ? »  
**Rebekah regarda Abigaël **« Suis-moi ! »  
**La cadette Mickaelson se détourna et sortit de la maison. La cousine d'Elena la suivit et elles se dirigèrent dans la forêt **« Tu m'emmène où Rebekah ? »  
**Les femmes arrivèrent sous les galeries des Lockwood. Rebekah lui répondit sans la regarder **« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous et ta famille ? »  
**La blonde la regarda et Abigaël hocha la tête tandis qu'elles entrèrent dans les galeries. L'Originel s'effaça **« Entre la dedans ! »  
**L'humaine entra et fronça les sourcils en voyant un cercueil, toute personne normal aurait été effrayé de se retrouver dans cet endroit qui lui inspirer pas confiance mais elle avait confiance en la sœur de Klaus. La brune se retourna **« Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? »**  
Rebekah prit une grande respiration et se lança. Elle savait qu'une fois les mots franchis de sa bouche, elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. La blonde avait attendu le bon moment et que ça soit vraiment nécessaire mais maintenant qu'elle avait couché avec Kol, elle n'avait pas le choix **« Je suis un vampire… »  
**Abigaël haussa les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire **« Franchement… Becka… Tu ne peux pas trouver… Une autre excuse ? »  
**La jeune femme se calma et regarda la blonde qui n'avait aucune trace d'humour, sur le coup elle fit un pas en arrière **« Attend… Tu veux rire ?... Ça n'existe pas ! »  
**L'Originel fit ressentir ses veines et ses crocs s'allongèrent, Abigaël recula encore avec les yeux écarquillés. Rebekah reprit son visage normal **« Là où tu te trouves te protèges des vampires… Les Lockwood avaient tous prévus… »  
**Abigaël ne pouvait pas croire ce que la cadette Mickaelson était un vampire. C'était tout bonnement impossible, c'était des créatures imaginaires, des histoires qu'on racontait aux enfants pour ne pas qu'ils pensent à faire le mur, puis elle tiqua **« Comment ça les Lockwood avaient tous prévus ? »  
**Rebekah détourna les yeux **« C'est des loup-garou… Les ancêtres des Lockwood ont demandé à des sorcières de protéger ce lieu pour éviter les attaques des vampires… Ils avaient une sorte de pacte… »  
** L'Originel ne dit plus rien quand elle vit la New-Yorkaise s'accoudait contre le cercueil. Rebekah la sonda et y vit de la stupéfaction, de l'abasourdissement et de la colère mais pas une trace de peur.  
Abigaël leva les yeux **« Je veux que tu me dise tout et plus de mensonges ! »  
**La blonde Originel hocha la tête et lui raconta tout ce qui prit des heures.

* * *

Abigaël était toujours dans les galeries, elle regarda le mur devant elle. Rebekah avait laissé Abigaël en sachant que la brune avait besoin de temps pour digérer. Abigaël n'avait pas peur mais elle était en colère. Comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher ça ? Par manque de confiance ? Par peur ? Comment Caroline avait pu lui cacher ? Elle qui se disait sa meilleure amie ! Bien sûr, il y a des choses qu'elles ne leur disaient pas mais c'était du passé, elle en avait finie avec ça. Alors que là, ils s'agissaient de vampire, de loup-garou et de sorcière. Pourquoi Katherine ne lui avait rien dit non plus ? Elle avait peur qu'elle la balance à Klaus ? Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça car elle la considérait comme son amie. Elle avait perdue de son instinct et c'était sûrement dû à ses absences d'activités.  
La brune serra les dents en pensant à Kol. C'était pour ça qu'il s'intéresser à Elle… Il s'ennuyait à cause de ses 1000 ans et pour lui, elle consistait à être un défi… Et elle c'était faîtes avoir comme une fille naïve… Elle allait le tuer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il l'avait humilié et il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça, il était peut-être un vampire mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Peut-être que c'était l'adrénaline ou le fait qu'elle était dégoûtée qu'il a posé ses mains sur elle et qu'elle avait appréciait chaque seconde ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle voulait le tuer pour ça. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus croire que Klaus était un psychopathe, elle avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il était blessé et qu'il laissait croire à tout le monde que c'était un monstre pour ne pas se montrer faible. Ils étaient pareils en fin de compte. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir tué Jenna, mais pourquoi le blâmer pour avoir voulu protéger et réunir sa famille ? Alors que ce connard de Damon avait transformé la sœur de Matt parce qu'il s'ennuyait et que Stefan avait été obligé de la tuer car elle s'en prenait à Jeremy.

Abigaël sursauta légèrement quand son téléphone sonna, elle le sortit de son jean et plissa les yeux en voyant le nom d'Elena apparaître, elle ne décrocha pas et vit qu'il était déjà 20h, elle se leva et rentra chez les Gilbert. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et à peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la porte qu'Elena se posta devant elle mécontente et inquiet **« Je me suis inquiétez Bi' tu étais où ? Dis-moi pas que tu étais chez Klaus, Caroline m'a appelé elle ne t'a pas vu depuis… »  
**La New-Yorkaise coupa sa cousine énervé **« La ferme ! »  
**La descendante de Katherine cligna des yeux bouche-bée que sa cousine lui parle sur ce ton **« Je suis au courant pour tout ! »  
**Elena déglutit et se pinça les lèvres et s'approcha de sa cousine **« Abigaël tu ne sais pas que… »  
**Celle-ci contourna sa cousine en la coupant froidement **« Les Mickaelson sont des vampires Originels et Klaus un Hybride Originel ? Que Damon et Stephen ainsi que Caroline sont aussi des vampires ? Que Tyler est un loup-garou ? Et Bonnie une sorcière ?... Pas la peine d'user ta salive ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise se détourna pour se rendre dans sa chambre quand Elena attrapa son bras. Abigaël se retourna en lui lançant un regard glacial **« On voulait te le dire ! »  
**Abigaël ricana nerveusement puis secoua la tête **« Quand hein ?... J'ai croyais pouvoir avoir confiance en toi ! »  
**Elena répliqua en plissant les yeux **« Car tu fais confiance à Rebekah ? »  
**La brune répliqua encore plus sèchement **« Elle a été honnête avec moi, pas comme toi ni comme Caroline ! Elle ne me l'a pas dit tout de suite mais au moins elle l'a fait ! »  
**Elena secoua ses cheveux lisse **« Elle te manipule comme elle le fait avec tout le monde ! Je voulais simplement te protéger ! »  
**La brunette rigola nerveusement** « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé ! Et si tu te préoccuper plus des autres et non de ta relation avec Gigolo au détriment de Stephen, alors tu le verrais ! »  
**L'aîné Gilbert haussa le ton **« Les Mickaelson sont des monstres et… »  
**Un bruit de verre se fit entendre et les deux femmes tournèrent le regard pour voir une boule noir roulait sur le sol. Abigaël écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur Elena à l'opposé de la boule, donc dans le salon **« Elena baisse-toi ! »  
**Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent par-dessus le canapé et tombèrent sur la table basse qui se renversa, tandis qu'un boom se fit entendre dans le salon. Par réflexe, Abigaël passa son bras sur la tête de sa cousine pour la protéger des débris du à la grenade et passa son autre bras par-dessus la sienne. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis Abigaël releva la tête. Celle-ci regarda Elena qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait **« Reste-là ! ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise rampa en faisant attention au débris, elle arriva vers le meuble télé et ouvrit le placard. La double regardait sa cousine faire et se demandait ce qu'elle fabriquait. Le bras d'Abigaël disparut dans le meuble et réapparu avec une arme Beretta 98 A1 dans la main. Elena écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se demandait où elle avait bien pu trouver cet arme. Abigaël sentit le regard de la Gilbert sur elle **« Va te mettre dans le coin, mais ne te relève pas ! »  
**En voyant qu'Elena ne bougea pas d'un pouce elle s'écria en plissant les yeux **« Maintenant ! ! »  
**Elena sursauta et fit ce qu'elle lui ordonna.

Abigaël se releva doucement en veillant à ne pas se mettre devant la fenêtre son arme baissée devant elle. Puis, elle passa légèrement la tête par la fenêtre et fit un tour d'horizon mais elle ne vit personne. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, elle baissa son arme mais resta tout de même en garde puis elle se tourna son regard sur le salon qui était en piteuse état. La New-yorkaise s'apprêtait à dire à Elena de se lever quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Abigaël leva son arme, son doigt sur la détente mais elle se détendit quand elle vit les Originels débarquaient, excepté Elijah. Elle soupira et baissa son arme. Les Mickaelson étaient bouche-bée devant le spectacle. Ils haussèrent les sourcils quand ils virent Abigaël tenir le pistolet. C'est Klaus qui prit la parole **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »  
**Elena se releva en entendant la voix de l'Hybride Originel. Abigaël allait lui répondre quand elle vit une forme dans un bout de verre au sol. Elle eut juste le temps de mettre ses bras devant elle, alors qu'un fil de fer passa autour de sa tête et se plaça dans son cou. L'homme derrière tira sur le fil et elle força sur ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle perde son souffle. Elena rejoignit les vampires et Klaus s'apprêtait à aider la jeune femme mais celle-ci secoua difficilement la tête **« N'approchais… Pas ! »  
**L'Hybride s'arrêta et ils serrèrent les poings.

**Violence : Âmes sensible s'abstenir :**

Abigaël tira plusieurs coups qui n'atteignirent pas l'homme, qui avait décalé la tête sur le côté opposé de l'arme **« Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper ma belle ! »  
**Celle-ci serra les dents et essaya de le déséquilibré mais il restait stable sur ses jambes. Abigaël poussa sur le côté avec force pour se retrouver face au mur. Elle perdit son arme dans le mouvement. La brune prit ensuite appuie sur le mur avec sa jambe en avant puis la deuxième et elle passa par-dessus lui, elle se dégagea de sa prise et avec habilité elle passa le fil autour des doigts d'une des mains de l'homme. La brune atterrie sans problème sur ses pieds et l'homme la regarda paniqué. Elle lui fit un sourire en coin et tira sur les deux bouts du fils qui se resserrèrent sur ses doigts, il poussa un cri de douleur quand le fil les lui coupa. L'homme s'agenouilla en se tenant sa main ensanglanté et la regarda avec haine et douleur **« Tu vas me le payer Salope ! »  
**Le blond se releva et voulu la frapper de sa main en sang. Mauvaise idée. La jeune femme se baissa tandis que le bras de l'homme passa au-dessus de sa tête, elle se releva et tapa dans son bras. Sa main tapa contre le mur et il hurla de douleur encore plus. Il balança son deuxième bras et Abigaël lui attrapa et le retourna dans son dos puis lui donna un coup de genou dans le nez et il tomba au sol, le nez en sang. Le blond se releva et se précipita sur elle, elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le ventre et il se plia sous la douleur, puis elle lui en mit un deuxième dans le visage et il tomba en arrière. Abigaël se retourna et pris une recharge de balle dans le meuble. L'homme se releva et essaya de lui mettre un coup mais elle le bloqua et le frappa une nouvelle fois au visage avec le chargeur, puis elle s'allongea en arrière puis elle l'attira et elle le poussa en arrière avec ses pieds. Abigaël se releva sans aucun mal et à peine essoufflée. La brune vit son arme qui avait glissé non loin des Mickaelson et elle se dirigea vers eux et se baissa pour l'attraper en ignorant leur regard ébahis, elle se releva puis se retourna. La jeune femme enleva le chargeur vide en appuyant sur un bouton et elle la rechargea. L'homme se releva et se précipita sur elle. La New-Yorkaise le visa puis elle lui tira une balle dans la tête et celui-ci tomba au sol, plus aucun souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Abigaël laissa retomber son bras et un silence pesant se fit sentir dans la pièce. Ni les Mickaelson et ni Elena n'avaient de pensée cohérente, ni d'explication à ce qu'il venait de se passer devant eux, et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la brune aussi bien que ça, voire pas du tout. Comment elle pouvait se battre comme ça ? Où avait-elle appris à se battre ? Est-ce que c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle tuait ? La réponse leur fut évidente : Non… Elena était la plus choqué par ce que sa cousine venait de faire. Elle venait de tuer un homme devant elle, et elle avait vu aucune hésitation et aucune peur comme si elle était habituée à ça. Abigaël n'était pas très bien non plus. Elle ne savait pas qui il était et ni qui avait bien pu l'envoyé mais elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que c'était pour Elle. La brune n'osait pas regarder les personnes derrière elle de peur de voir leur expression. Elle venait de tuer un homme devant eux, même si ce n'était sûrement pas la 1ère fois qu'il voyait un cadavre. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle savait qu'ils voudraient tout savoir et elle n'était pas prête de leur révéler la vérité sur son passé, même si elle le devait maintenant mais elle se posait des questions : Qui avait bien pu l'envoyer ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que ses proches étaient eux aussi en danger ? Sans aucun doute. Devait-elle quittait la ville si c'était le cas ?  
Ils sortirent tous de leur pensée quand ils entendirent une sonnerie de téléphone. Abigaël fronça les sourcils et osa se retourner sur ses ''amis'' mais n'arriva pas à regarder Elena, ceux-ci secouèrent la tête pour dire que ça ne venait pas d'eux. La brune s'approcha du cadavre et fouilla dans ses poches et sortit son smartphone qui était en piteuse état, elle décrocha et une voix masculine se fit entendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas **« Alors vous avez réussi ? Elle est morte ? »  
**La brune fit un sourire en coin et lui répondit d'une voix moqueuse **« Désolé de vous décevoir mais il en faut beaucoup plus pour me tuer ! »  
**Elle regarda le corps et elle perdit son sourire quand elle l'entendit rire au téléphone mais elle sentit qu'il était quand même contrarié quand il lui répondit **« Je sais bien ma jolie Abigaël ! »  
**La brune serra les dents et lui demanda d'une voix glaciale **« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
**L'homme lui répondit d'une voix amusé **« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt… Mais sache que Sébastien était juste un petit test… »  
**Abigaël se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fit un tour d'horizon **« Un test pour quoi ? »  
**Un silence se fit entendre et Abigaël s'impatienta quand il lui répondit s'une voix menaçante **« Pour le début de ton cauchemar… Mais c'est loin d'être terminé… Tu vas payer… »  
**Et il raccrocha. Abigaël resta quelques instants avec le téléphone à l'oreille, puis elle le décolla en regardant le corps de l'homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam et ni d'Eve. Elle avait fais beaucoup de mal dans son passé et elle était sûr que c'était une revanche mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça pour l'instant mais elle devra appeler Brook pour qu'elle fasse des recherches.

D'un coup des bruits de verres se cassèrent, Abigaël se retourna et un coup de poing la frappa à la joue, sa tête partit sur le côté et elle fit quelques pas en arrière sous la force du coup. Elle cracha le sang dans sa bouche, elle se tourna et elle se figea en voyant Jason devant elle, puis elle plissa les yeux **« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un de tes pions ! »  
**Jason rigola ce qui énerva la cousine d'Elena qui serra les dents **« Tu croyais vraiment que tu pouvais échapper à ton passé Trésor ? »  
**La New-yorkaise se mit en garde et le regarda haineusement **« Tu ne me connais plus, j'ai changé ! »  
**Le brun sourit **« Je suis bien le seul ici à te connaître ! »**  
Jason se précipita sur elle et essaya de la frapper au visage mais elle l'esquiva, elle balança à son tour son bras mais il lui bloqua et l'envoya contre le mur et elle tomba assise, il s'approcha d'elle et la pris par la gorge et la souleva sans peine, il l'approcha de son visage avec un sourire et la replaqua contre le mur avec force, ce qui lui coupa le souffle. La brune attrapa ses poignets mais n'essaya pas de se dégager tandis qu'il se rapprocha de son visage avec un sourire victorieux **« Tu as de la chance que ça soit moi et non Leo car il avait l'air furax que tu es tué sa femme ! »**  
Abigaël déglutit puis elle plissa les yeux, elle lui tordit le poignet qui était toujours autour de son cou puis elle lui mit un coup de tête dans le nez, il se recula et se tint le nez sous la douleur mais il se reprit très vite, et essaya de frapper la jeune femme mais elle bloqua son poing et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et le frappa au visage. Jason essaya de se dégager mais Abigaël tira son bras vers elle et lui donna un coup de coude au visage, puis elle lui retourna le bras et il tomba sur le dos, elle tourna sur elle-même et lui tordit le bras, elle lui mit de nouveau un coup de coude au visage, elle attrapa un bout de verre et lui planta dans le bras et il gémit de douleur. Abigaël s'installa à califourchon sur lui et lui donna des coups au visage. La brune ne se contrôler plus et frappa encore et encore, ses coups se firent de plus en plus fort et elle ne put s'arrêter. Elle n'entendait pas les protestations d'Elena qui lui disait qu'elle allait le tuer et qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça. Elle n'écoutait pas la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'arrêter et qu'elle n'était plus comme ça, et qu'elle devait arrêter avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Elle entendait seulement la voix qui lui disait de continuer, de se défouler, elle avait toujours autant de colère en elle et elle sortait en frappant l'homme à terre, qui était résistant et qui gémissait de douleur à chaque coup. Une fois qu'elle en eut assez, elle attrapa un second bout de verre et lui planta dans son deuxième bras puis elle prit l'arme et le pointa et au moment qu'elle allait appuyer sur la détente une voix autoritaire et inquiet se fit entendre **« Abigaël arrête ! »  
**Celle-ci reconnu la voix d'Elijah, et elle ne sut pas pourquoi mais elle n'appuya pas **« Tu n'es plus comme ça… »  
**Sous la surprise de ses frères et de sa sœur et d'Elena. Et ça s'éclaira dans leurs esprits _« Il est au courant de son passé… »_

Jason rigola malgré la douleur **« C'est toujours… La même… »  
**Les présents le regardèrent et Abigaël serra les dents **« Vous en… Avez la preuve… »  
**Celle-ci plissa les yeux et ses mains se resserèrent sur son arme **« La ferme ! »  
**Jason ricana **« Tu sais… Que c'est vraie… »  
**Elijah s'approcha doucement **« Il a tort… Tu as changé et si tu le tues, tu ne voudras pas mieux que lui ! »  
**Le brun plissa les yeux avec un sourire **« On a toujours été pareil… Tu es une tueuse… Tu as ça… Dans le sang… On ne change pas… Qui on est… »  
**Abigaël serra encore plus les dents et serra son arme et son doigt était prêt à tirer **« Abigaël… Ce que tu as vécu est du passé et tu le sais !... Ca ne servirait à rien de le tuer… »**  
Jason ignora l'Originel et la regarda provocant **« Tu meurs d'envie de me tuer… Alors fais-le Dark Shadow… Car tu es comme ça… Tu ne pourras jamais… Changé ! »  
**Jason trouva la force de relever la tête en s'écriant **« FAIS-LE ! ! ! »  
**La brune fit tourner son arme dans sa main et le frappa violement au visage, il tomba inconscient.  
Abigaël soupira en passant sa main sur son front et se releva doucement.

**Fin de la violence**

La brune resta là à regarder le corps de l'homme. Elle se tourna vers ses ''amis'' et se pinça les lèvres en voyant qu'il la regardait avec incompréhension et abasourdissement. Elle baissa les yeux quand Elena s'avança **« Tu nous dois des explications… »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête **« Appel Liz qu'elle l'enferme et trouve n'importe quel explication… Tu es doué pour ça ! »  
**Elena fit ce que sa cousine lui demanda et ils partirent avant que les policiers n'arrivent accompagnées par les Mickaelson. Elena appela le Scooby-gang pour se rejoindre chez les Originels.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon des Mickaelson en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Ils se retinrent tous de montrer leur rancœur les uns envers les autres quand ils virent la cousine d'Elena assise au côtés d'Elijah, avec la tête baissées et quelques égratignures sur son visage. Ils s'installèrent tous confortablement. Elena se trouva aux côté de Stephen sur le deuxième canapé tandis que Damon était à l'autre bout de la pièce debout et les bras croisées. Caroline se trouvait aux côtés de Klau, et elle était plus que nerveuse. Rebekah était assise sur la table basse en face d'Abigaël. Jeremy et Bonnie avaient prit deux chaises et s'étaient installés. Kol observait Abigaël assis sur le fauteuil qui était perpendiculaire aux canapés. Un silence pesant était dans la pièce quand la New-Yorkaise inspira et prit la parole **« Tout à commencer à la mort de mes parents… »  
**Abigaël releva les yeux pour regarder les présents et se sentit nerveuse quand elle croisa le regard de Kol, puis ses yeux verts se posèrent sur ses cousins **« Ce n'était pas un incendie… C'est moi qui ai mis le feu… »**

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Le prochain sera le chapitre que tout le monde attend et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Je me suis méga impliqué pour celui-là et j'attends vos avis avec impatience alors dîtes-moi tout ^^**

**Klaus le 1****er**** au courant ? Étonnant ou pas ?**

**Le Lemon Kol/Abigaël ?**

**La révélation de Rebekah ?**

**Le moment Abigaël/Klaus ?**

**La dispute Abigaël/Elena ?**

**L'attaque contre Abigaël ? Déçu ou pas ?**

**Elijah qui intervient ?**

**Laissez des reviews surtout car ça me donne envie de continuer et à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	31. Flash-Back Partie 1

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le chapitre que tout le monde attends avec impatience et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^**

**Mane-jei :** _Merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis ravie que mon chapitre te plaît et j'espère que celui-ci va être à l'espérance de ton attente ^^ Je suis contente que tu t'y attendais pas et ça fait un peu monter le suspense que j'aime tant hihi ;-P_

**Lalichou : **_Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave, merci encore pour tes merveilleuse review et je suis ra vie que mon histoire continue à te plaire ^^ Oui, il y aura des confrontations par rapport à ça mais je n'en dis pas plus et oui j'ai voulu dès le début que ça soit Rebekah qui lui révèle surtout pour mettre un peu à mal l'amitié entre Abigaël et Carolin. ;-)  
Et je tenais aussi à ce qu'Elijah soit au courant le 1__er__ et j'espère que tu apprécieras les Flashback ^^  
Oui sûrement mais c'était pour montrer qu'elle respecte beaucoup Elijah et qu'elle écoute au moins 1 personne, ce qui a surpris tout le monde ;-) Pour l'amitié entre Abigaël et Klaus ça ne vas pas s'arrêtait là crois-moi hihi ;-) En tout cas voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^, Xoxo :*_

**LoveMickaelson : **_J'ai adoré ta magnifique review et encore merci pour tes encouragements et je suis plus que contente de voir que mon histoire te plais toujours autant ! Désolé pour l'interruption mais tu sais très bien que j'adore le suspense ahah ;-P Je suis ravie que tu es apprécier le Lemon ! Pour Rebekah ouais il était temps qu'elle lui révèle __et maintenant ça ava être encore plus compliqué à Mystic Falls avec tout ce qu'ils ont appris. Je suis contente de bien avoir écrit l'attaque, c'est assez dur de s'imaginer et tout donc je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt comprendre pour Abigaël a été attaqué. En tout cas voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Coucou merci pour ta review qui me font toujours plaisir ^^ Ca ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'il la protégera ^^ Je suis ravie que mon Lemon te plaise et que tu aimes la complicité entre Rebekah et Abigaël :-) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Red Old Typewritter : **_Merci pour ta fabuleuse review !^^ Oui j'adore le Kalijah et les voir ensemble ! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas l'aimer ! Moi je la surkiffe et j'ai pleuré quand elle est morte pour de bons, ils abusent dès l'avoir tué et je serais la plus heureuse si elle revenait même pour des Flashback ! Cette fille elle est parfaite, intelligente, manipulatrice et une garce du tonnerre et elle me manque au moins, elle donnait du peps à la série ! ^^  
Le passé d'Abigaël arrive et il est en Deux partie mais le principal est dans le début et tu vas vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi elle a mis le feu, je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire mon chapitre ;-) Non je n'ai pas peur je suis heureuse hihi car ma fiction te plait et tes review me font toujours énormément plaisir ! *-* Et oui tu ne t'étais pas trompé ahah ;-P_

_Pour ma part il y en a une et je vais essayer de t'expliquer.  
Abigaël est une humaine (Du moins, pour l'instant ahah ;-))  
Les Mickaelson sont des vampires. Si j'aurais dit ''aussi puissante'', cela voudrait dire qu'elle ne peut pas être tuée ou qu'elle a des pouvoirs ect… Alors que les Originels pourrait la tuer en un claquement de doigts, ce qui ne serait pas trop possible si elle était aussi puissante qu'eux, car elle peut être tué.  
Alors qu'aussi dangereuse pour moi, c'est qu'elle a tué cet homme sans aucune pitié, sans remord et tout comme les Mickaelson font, ils sont craint dans le monde vampirique, sorciers et loup-garou, car il tue sans aucun problème et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger leur famille ce qui est comme Abigaël. Je ne sais pas si je me suis très bien exprimé c'est assez compliqué à expliquer en fait mais c'est comme ça que je vois les choses mais prends le comme tu veux hein, ;-) En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey :**_ Merci pour ta review ma belle ^^ T'inquiète la suite arrive tout de suite et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses et de savoir si tu n'es pas déçu ;-)  
J'avais prévu que sa serait-elle pour montrer leur complicité ^^  
Abigaël et Kol, ralala leur histoire est loin de ce facilité pour l'instant et leur attirance physique ne les aides pas en tout cas je suis ravie que mon Lemon t'es plus et leur relation aux deux futur tourtereaux ahah ;-P  
J'ai bien aimé l'écrire -) JE kiffe Elijah et il aura une certaine complicité avec Abigaël que tu pourras voir dans la suite de mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa :**_ Merci pour ta review^^ Je ne regarde pas Nikita donc je ne sais pas trop, mais en effet elle sait se défendre et tu le verras dans la suite de mon histoire ! ;-) Kol va avoir plus de fil à retordre dans la suite maintenant qu'elle sait ce qu'ils sont !  
Son passé arrive dans ce chapitre et je ne sais pas vraiment combien mais je pense qu'elle va être longue car je ne sais pas exactement comment ça va finir et j'espère que t'auras toujours envie de continuer à lire mon histoire !  
J'adore écrire ses scènes avec Abigaël et démontrer leur complicité. Et qu'elles sont amis malgré tout et c'est ce qui fais qu'Abigaël ne s'en ai pas prise à Rebekah et oui Elena aurait dû mais c'est une C**** et il y aura une confrontation, avec Caroline et je sais déjà comment ça va se passé mais je ne dis rien de plus ;-P Il y aura d'autres moment entre Klaus/Abigaël. Pour la réaction de Caroline, je ne sais pas pour l'instant et je garde le suspense pour eux hihi ^^  
En tout cas voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant et que tu ne seras pas déçu, Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Oui c'est un peu ça mais en très compliqué et ils ne le savent pas encore sinon ça serait trop simple j'aime bien compliquée leurs vies ;-) Moi aussi j'adore ce personnage sauf un peu avant mais maintenant je la kiffe, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

* * *

_**Flash-back 10 ans plus tôt :**_

_Abigaël était une petite fille pleine de vie, généreuse et courageuse. Elle avait des beaux cheveux bruns qui tombaient ondulés sur ses épaules et des magnifiques yeux verts émeraude. La petite fille était appréciée de tout le monde et elle était très sociable. Abigaël avait aussi un caractère bien trempé malgré son jeune âge, ce qui donnait du fil à retordre à ses parents et à ses frères. Mais ils aimaient la fillette plus que tous et ils feraient tous pour Abigaël. Celle-ci était très proche de ses frères mais surtout de Peter, qui était plus que son grand-frère pour elle, mais elle adorait Chuck. Elle était aussi très proche de son père qui lui laissait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, et même si ça ne plaisait pas à sa mère qui était trop protectrice envers elle, ce qui l'énervait beaucoup. Et sa vie parfaite allait basculer._

_Abigaël était couché sur le ventre, ses jambes se balançait derrière elle et elle avait posé sa tête sur sa main. Elle rigola quand le Capitaine Crochet se fit attaqué par le Crocodile. La brune le trouvait ridicule mais tellement marrant, elle aurait tellement voulu se rendre à Neverland et rencontrer Peter Pan, jouer toute la journée sans se préoccuper de l'avenir et des problèmes des adultes, ne plus avoir sa mère sur le dos qui la surprotéger tout le temps, mais elle savait que c'était malheureusement impossible. La petite fille entendit un bruit de verre cassé dans le salon et tourna la tête vers la porte, puis elle haussa les épaules en retournant à son dessin animé. Abigaël sursauta puis se redressa sur les genoux en voyant son père entrait en trombe dans la chambre. La fillette écarquilla les yeux surprise en voyant le rouge sur le visage de son père, il se tenait son côté droit avec un sourire. Mais Abigaël vit bien qu'il avait mal __**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Papa ? »  
**__Celui-ci s'avança vers sa fille et la pris dans ses bras __**« Rien ma chérie… »  
**__Mais elle sentit de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, il ouvrit son armoire et l'installa à l'intérieur en la cachant sous ses vêtements __**« Papa qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
**__Celui-ci lui caressa doucement la joue __**« Je t'aime ma chérie mais tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? »  
**__Quand il vit que celle-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer, il lui posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence __**« D'accord ? »  
**__Abigaël hocha la tête et son père se détourna en fermant la porte, seulement il la ferma mal la porte et la petite fille put voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre._

_Un homme entra brusquement dans la chambre sans aucun sourire. Il faisait peur à la fillette planquait dans l'armoire __**« Où sont-ils ? »  
**__Le père de famille serra les poings __**« Il n'y a personne d'autres ! »  
**__L'homme sourit et Abigaël grava son visage dans sa mémoire. Le brun visa le Gilbert et lui tira dessus et il s'effondra. La petite fille se mit les mains devant la bouche pour réprimer le gémissement de peur dans sa gorge, ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues quand elle vit le sourire en coin de son père sur elle, qui se voulait rassurant, puis il ferma les yeux pour toujours. Le tueur s'approcha du cadavre toujours avec le sourire, puis il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro __**« C'est fait et leurs gosses n'étaient pas là. »  
**__L'homme hocha la tête en écoutant la réponse __**« Bien, mon travail est terminé et j'attends mon paiement ! »  
**__Il raccrocha et sortit de la chambre._

_Abigaël ne bougeait toujours pas des larmes sur ses joues et ses yeux fixant son père. La petite entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, puis elle sortit prudemment de l'armoire et se précipita sur son père. Elle s'agenouilla et secoua le corps du Père de famille __**« Papa ?... Papa ?... Je t'en prie réveille-toi !... S'il te plaît… Papa ! ! !... Ouvre les yeux… »  
**__Abigaël continua à secouer le corps sans vie. Ses larmes brouillaient sa vue et elle sut qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. La petite fille se releva et se précipita en dehors de la chambre et descendit brusquement les escaliers et elle se figea en voyant le corps de sa mère au sol. Abigaël se précipita sur la femme et s'agenouilla et comme avec son père, elle la secoua __**« Maman réveille-toi ! !... Je te promets de faire… Tout ce que tu me diras… Je te promets de changer… S'il te plaît Maman ! ! »  
**__Mais la petite fille n'obtient aucune réponse. Cependant elle continua de la secouait, ignorant ses larmes qui dévalèrent ses joues et la vue aveuglé par l'eau salé. Elle arrêta tout mouvement au bout de 5 minutes et posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère qui ne fit aucun mouvement, elle murmura effondrée __**« Ne me laissez pas… »**_

_Abigaël arrêta de pleurer au bout de 20 minutes et se releva lentement et posa ensuite ses yeux sur le corps sans vie de sa mère. Elle essuya son visage et ses yeux vert étaient rouges à cause des larmes. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et attrapa deux produits inflammable. Abigaël ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais elle savait que personne ne devait être au courant de ce qu'il c'était passé dans cette maison. Les policiers ne devaient pas s'en charger… C'était à elle. La petite fille monta dans sa chambre et renversa le produit sur tous ce qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce, puis sur le corps de son père. La fillette sortit de sa chambre et renversa une deuxième bouteille dans le couloir et les escaliers. Puis, elle prit une troisième bouteille de produit et en versa dans le salon et sur le corps de sa mère. Elle se dirigea vers un meuble et attrapa une boite d'allumette, elle prit ensuite le chemin de l'entrée et se retourna une dernière fois, elle craqua l'allumette et sans réfléchir la jeta au sol où se trouvait du produit. Le feu ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître et Abigaël sortit de la maison. La petite arriva vers la route et se tourna pour voir les flammes dévoraient la maison avec les corps de ses parents, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur mauvaise et elle sentait qu'elle allait changé… Elle avait déjà changé._

_Les voisins ne mirent pas longtemps à remarquer le feu et ils appelèrent les pompiers. Les gens sortaient de la maison et les voisins proches de leurs parents arrivèrent et se précipitèrent sur la petite fille et ils l'analysèrent sous toutes les coutures __**« Abigaël tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
**__La petite fille les regarda avec un visage contrit et menti avec conviction __**« Je jouais dans le jardin… Et la maison a pris feu… »  
**__La femme regarda la maison et pris la fillette dans ses bras __**« Ma chérie, je suis désolé… »  
**__Les pompiers éteignirent le feu et certain firent quelques test à Abigaël pour savoir si elle allait bien. La petite ne parlait pas et ils se disaient que c'était dû au choc de la situation. Ils emmenèrent Abigaël au poste et elle leur dit exactement la même chose qu'à la voisine._

_Abigaël se trouvait dans un bureau, ses jambes étaient repliées et ses bras les entouraient. Les policières essayèrent de lui parlait mais elle ne disait plus un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fais pour perdre ses parents de cette manière ? Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi avoir tué ses parents ?Abigaël avait envie de pleurer mais ses larmes ne quittèrent pas ses yeux. A croire qu'elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais ses larmes reprirent quand elle vit Peter arrivait brusquement, celui-ci se précipita sur sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras. Abigaël passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et sanglota au creux de son épaule en respirant le parfum qui lui rappelait sa mère. Peter lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le dos. Abigaël se calma au bout de quelques minutes et elle s'endormit dans les bras de son frère._

_Abigaël se réveilla et les images de la veille défilèrent dans sa tête, elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer, elle n'avait plus envie de rire, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose… Se venger !  
La fillette entendit des voix s'élevaient derrière la porte et elle reconnue ses frères, elle se leva et se dirigea près de l'encadrement et vit Chuck et Peter se regardaient avec défiance, puis le plus jeune soupira __**« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! »  
**__Le châtain se détourna et sortit de la pièce et Chuck s'écria mécontent et il partit à sa suite __**« Peter tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Reviens ! ! »  
**__La fillette s'appuya sur la porte et posa son dos dessus et glissa jusqu'au sol. Pourquoi Peter était parti ? Pourquoi il l'abandonné après la mort de leurs parents ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fais pour mériter ça ? Sans réfléchir, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre puis de la maison. Elle évita les personnes qu'elle connaissait et ce faufila sans jamais se faire prendre. Elle arriva dehors et prit une direction au hasard.  
Pendant des heures, elle traînait dans les rues et elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle n'avait plus personne. Ses parents étaient morts. Peter était parti. Chuck allait être trop occupé à devenir un homme d'affaire. Ses cousins avaient leurs bonheurs. Elle avait perdu de vue sa meilleure amie. Et aucun d'eux ne devait savoir la vérité sur la maison et la mort de ses parents. Elle n'avait que 9 ans et elle se sentait plus seul que jamais_

_**« Une fillette ne devrait pas rester toute seule surtout en pleine nuit… »  
**__Abigaël leva les yeux et vit 4 hommes devant elle. 2 bruns, 1 roux et 1 blond. Elle plissa les yeux et se recula légèrement __**« Et vous, vous ne devriez pas embêter une Davis… »  
**__Le seul roux rigola puis regarda ses amis __**« Tiens donc la sœur de Chuck Davis ! »  
**__Le brun fronça les sourcils __**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne devrais pas être chez ta maman ? »**__  
Le regard de la petite s'assombrit, ce qui surpris assez les hommes qui voyait dans ce regard, une adulte __**« Et toi tu devrais retourner jouer à tes petites voitures au lieu de faire le grand ! »  
**__Les amis du brun rigolèrent à la réplique acerbe de la gamine. Et ils les fusillèrent du regard puis il s'approcha de la fillette et lui attrapa brusquement le bras, elle se débattit sauvagement et essaya de le mordre mais il esquiva son geste, il lui attrapa le cou par derrière et la serra, elle serra les dents voulant pas lui laisser le plaisir de voir qu'elle avait mal __**« Mais tu es une petite sauvageonne toi dis-donc ! »  
**__Le blond rigola puis haussa les sourcils __**« Son frère va donner beaucoup pour récupérer sa petite sœur chérie… »  
**__La fillette commença à paniquer et continua à se débattre, elle balança son pied en arrière et donne un coup à l'homme, celui-ci siffla et leva sa main prêt à lui abattre sur la joue __**« Tu vas payer petite idiote ! »  
**__Il abaissa sa main et Abigaël ferma les yeux en attendant le coup qui ne vint pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voir un type qui devait être japonais tenir le bras de l'homme et le regardait méchamment __**« Il faut être un lâche pour oser lever la main sur une fillette ! »  
**__L'arrivant tourna le bras du brun, ce qui lui fit lâcher la prise sur la petite fille qui tomba au sol. Elle se recula et se replia sur le mur en ne lâchant pas du regard la scène._

_**Violence : Âmes sensible s'abstenir**_

_Le japonais tenait toujours le bras du brun et ses amis serrèrent les poings en encerclant l'étranger. Celui-ci n'éprouvait aucune peur face aux hommes qui étaient nombreux. Le brun qui avait le bras tournait dans le dos siffla de douleur, puis il rigola légèrement __**« Tu es tout seul et on est 4, tu ne peux rien ! »  
**__Le japonais rigola en levant les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien, ce qui énerva les gars.  
Le roux qui était face à eux se précipita sur eux.  
L'étranger lâcha le bras du brun et le poussa de son pied sur le roux et ils tombèrent au sol.  
Le blond se précipita sur le japonais et voulu le frapper mais il l'esquiva facilement et il lui donna un coup de poing au visage puis un coup de genou dans le ventre.  
Sous le coup, le blond s'agenouilla en se tenant le ventre et le japonais lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans le nez, un crac se fit entendre dans le silence de la ruelle.  
Le second brun se précipita à son tour sur l'étranger, mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poing et l'écarta pour le prendre par le cou.  
Le blond se releva et courra vers le Japonais en sortant un couteau de sa poche.  
Ce dernier qui l'avait vu venir s'écarta légèrement sur le côté et lâcha le cou du brun pour attraper la main du blond, qui tenait le couteau et le planta dans la gorge du brun et le tourna violemment.  
Le japonais lui enleva de la gorge, puis il se tourna vers le blond et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup sec et bien calculé.  
Le blond lâcha larme pour se tenir le cou de ses mains comme si son sang pouvait rester dans son corps. Il tomba à genoux en essayer de respirer et il s'allongeant en agonisant, puis il arrêta de respirer.  
Les deux derniers qui restaient regardait leurs amis mort et ils regardèrent le Japonais mauvais, le roux serra les poings __**« Tu vas le payer l'étranger ! »  
**__Ce dernier sourit et leva 2 doigts et leur fit signe de venir.  
Le brun et le roux se regardèrent puis ils se précipitèrent tous les 2 en même temps sur le Japonais.  
Le roux leva son bras pour le frapper mais le sauveur se baissa et le frappa au genou qui le fit flancher.  
Le brun voulu lui mettre un coup de pied mais le Japonais lui attrapa et lui planta le couteau dans la jambe, le tourna violemment puis le retira.  
Le brun cria de douleur et tomba au sol.  
Le roux se releva mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le Japonais lui planta le couteau dans le bras, puis il lui transperça le ventre et remonta le couteau jusqu'à son estomac très lentement. Le roux n'arrivait plus à respirer, puis il tomba plus aucun souffle de vie.  
Le japonais se tourna vers le brun qui se tenait toujours la jambe avec une grimace de douleur, il lui donna un coup de pied au visage et il se retrouva allongé sur le dos. L'étranger posa son pied sur la gorge de l'homme, puis il jeta le couteau contre le mur d'à côté et sortit une arme dans son dos et puis il pointa le brun qui le regardait paniqué et suppliant, en attrapant sa chaussure pour essayer de la déplacer, ce qui ne marcha bien évidemment pas __**« Je t'en prie… Ne me tues pas !... Je m'excuse… Pour tout ! »  
**__Le japonais écoutait ses pathétiques excuses puis il sortit une cigarette de sa poche de veste, l'alluma et tira une latte dessus. Il expira la fumée et regarda le brun __**« Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses pauvres con !... Je ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne aux enfants sans défense ! »  
**__Il tira une balle dans le torse de l'homme, il cria de douleur encore plus fort en sentant une deuxième traversait son corps puis une troisième. Le brun continuait de suppliait mais le Japonais le regardait imperturbable, voire même ennuyé. Sans préavis il lui tira une balle dans la tête, qui en finit avec le brun.  
L'étranger enleva son pied de sa gorge et regarda le carnage puis il posa ses yeux sur Abigaël, qui le regardait comme fascinée avec juste un soupçon de peur dans ses yeux verts._

_**Fin de la violence.**_

_Abigaël n'avait loupé aucun moment de la scène qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux. Elle avait peur mais était plus que fascinée de la façon qu'il c'était débarrassé de ces hommes sans scrupules. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'air commode mais alors pas du tout. Quand elle l'avait vu se battre, elle ne l'avait pas vu essoufflé ni éprouver la moindre hésitation, ni de peur et il les avait tués avec une telle facilité qu'elle était abasourdie et c'était à peine si elle avait respiré. Elle n'avait détourné les yeux à aucun moment, même quand il leur avait transpercé la gorge du couteau. Elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle voulait et elle ferait tout pour qu'il l'accepte.  
__**« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi petite, il n'y aura pas tout le temps quelqu'un pour te sauver la vie ! »  
**__Abigaël sursauta à la voix froide de l'homme. Aucune émotion ne transperçait dans sa voix comme s'il faisait ça depuis des années. Le japonais se détourna pour partir et Abigaël se releva en vitesse en parlant d'une voix forte __**« Apprenez-moi ! »  
**__Son sauveur s'arrêta __**« Apprendre quoi ? »  
**__La petite lui répondit sans une once d'hésitation dans la voix __**« A me battre !... A faire comme vous avez fais ! »  
**__Le japonais rigola __**« Tu es trop jeune pour savoir ce que tu veux !... Crois-moi tu ne veux pas t'engager dans ce chemin-là… Tu n'es pas assez forte pour ça ! »  
**__Abigaël baissa la tête __**« On a tué mes parents… »  
**__L'étranger fronça les sourcils et se retourna sur le côté __**« J'étais là… Dans l'armoire quand cet homme a tué mon père… Je sais que je peux être forte… Pour retrouver l'assassin de mes parents… »  
**__La petite fille releva la tête déterminé aucune trace d'enfant dans son regard et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une colère froide, il se tourna entièrement vers la fillette devant lui et il fut impressionné et encore plus quand elle lui dit __**« Je veux le tuer… Je veux le faire souffrir, comme je souffre… Je ferais tout ce que vous me direz… Je ferais tout ce que vous me demanderez de faire… Mais si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, alors je me débrouillerais toute seule… Je suis peut-être qu'une gamine mais je suis déterminé à retrouver l'assassin de mes parents et le faire payer… S'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! »  
**__Le Japonais été surpris de sa fougue et de sa détermination dans ses yeux verts et il sut qu'elle était déterminé à devenir comme lui. L'étranger ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire __**« C'est d'accord, je veux bien t'aider… »  
**__Abigaël ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi vite. Il perdit son sourire pour un visage grave et sérieux __**« Mais ça va être très dur… Une fois que tu t'engages dans ce chemin-là c'est impossible de faire marche arrière… La 1**__**ère**__** personne que tu tueras te fera oublier qui tu es vraiment… Tu ne seras jamais plus la même, une fois que tu choisis cette route… Tu es prête à ça ? »  
**__La fillette posa ses yeux sur les cadavres. Si elle voulait ça ? Non. Mais elle voulait venger ses parents et elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ferait payer à l'homme la mort de ses parents et elle voulait apprendre tout ce que connaissait l'homme devant elle. Abigaël était déterminé à devenir l'une des meilleures en tout et quand elle voulait quelque chose… Elle l'avait. Alors elle lui dit la seule chose de logique pour elle __**« Abigaël Davis est morte en même temps que Sarah Gilbert et Philippe Davis ! »**_

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

Un silence de mort se fit entendre dans la pièce. Personne n'osait bouger ni même respirer. Abigaël avait les yeux fermés au souvenir douloureux de son passé. Elle sentit la main d'Elijah dans son dos, elle ouvrit les yeux et posa ses yeux verts sur lui, il lui fit un sourire encourageant. Elena osa prendre la parole **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »  
**La brune inspira et se lança **« Il a accepté… J'ai demandé à Chuck si je pouvais partir au Japon chez des amis qui avaient déménagé là-bas !... Il avait été réticent mais il a accepté alors Kan m'a emmené… Ce que je ne savais pas c'était que c'était un Yakuza et… »  
**Rebekah la coupa surprise **« Les Yakuza ?... Tu veux dire la Mafia Japonaise ? »  
**Abigaël acquiesça en n'osant pas les regarder pour l'instant car elle ne pourrait jamais continuer **« Oui la Mafia… Je m'en foutais tant que je pouvais avoir ma revanche… Pendant 2 ans, je me suis entraîné et j'en ai souffert… Kan n'était pas du tout un tendre mais ce n'est pas comme si qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenue… Mais j'étais tellement déterminé que je suis vite devenue la meilleure malgré mon jeune âge… J'ai eu des contrats et des contrats… Je ne posais aucune question et je le faisais j'étais le plus souvent avec Kan pendant ces 2 années qui m'apprenait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir… Quand j'ai eu 14 ans, Kan m'a sentie enfin prête et j'ai pu retrouver l'assassin de mes parents… Et ça a été extrêmement facile. »**

* * *

_**Flash-back 5 ans plus tôt :**_

_Abigaël se trouvait dans une Mercedes noir aux côtés Kan. Les tueurs virent un homme sortir d'une Porsche blanche, elle sut immédiatement que c'était lui, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier sa démarche et le sourire sur son visage. Elle serra les poings __**« C'est bien lui… »  
**__Kan l'observait et il le connaissait, ce n'était pas l'un des meilleurs tueurs mais il se défendait pas mal. La fille à ses côtés pouvaient facilement se débarrassé de lui sans aucun problèmes. Le Japonais tourna son regard vers elle __**« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? »  
**__La jeune fille secoua la tête en ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux __**« Non… Il faut que je le fasse toute seule ! »  
**__Le brun hocha la tête et Abigaël sortit de la voiture. L'étranger la suivit du regard et sortit une cigarette de sa poche de veste. Abigaël était une fille pleine de détermination et c'était la meilleure tueuse qu'il avait formé depuis des années. Elle était forte, intelligente et très doué et cela faisait bien longtemps que l'élève avait dépassé le maître. Jamais il ne l'avouerait mais il la considérait comme sa fille. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et il aurait pu lui dire bien avant où se trouver ce type, mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'elle était prête à faire ses proches choix et prendre ses propres décisions. Elle n'était plus la petite fille sociable et naïve qu'elle était. Elle avait grandi trop vite. Elle était devenue la meilleure au sein de la Mafia, ce qui avait attiré beaucoup de jalousie entre les Yakuza._

_La brune entra dans le bâtiment et s'approcha de la secrétaire __**« Où est la chambre de James Carlson ? »  
**__La blonde tapa dans son ordi et lui répondit avec un sourire aimable __**« Dernier étage porte 546 ! »  
**__Abigaël se détourna sans un merci pour l'Américaine. Elle prit l'ascenseur et monta jusqu' 8__ème__ étages. Elle allait enfin accomplir sa vengeance. Elle était prête à venger la mort de ses parents. Elle n'était plus la gentille Abigaël, elle était une tueuse hors pair, une femme sans pitié et sans remord pour les vies qu'elle prenait. Elle se sentait libre et forte. Elle était la meilleure dans tous les domaines, que ça soit les combats, les armes blanches ou les armes à feu. Plus personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, et c'était grâce à Kan qu'elle en était arrivée là aujourd'hui, prête à assouvir sa soif de vengeance. Elle entendit un bip et descendit de l'ascenseur pour se dirigeait devant la chambre indiqué par la secrétaire. Elle resta devant quelques instant et fit un sourire en coin en plissant les yeux, puis elle toqua 5 coups. Elle attendit quelque secondes avant que James ouvre la porte, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune fille devant sa porte __**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamine ? »  
**__Celle-ci lui fit un sourire timide __**« Je ne sais plus où se trouve la chambre de mes parents et je voudrais savoir si vous aviez un téléphone ? »  
**__L'homme rigola sèchement __**« Tu crois que j'ai le temps de jouer aux bons samaritains ? Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »  
**__Abigaël perdit son sourire et sortit son arme de son dos et visa James __**« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton aide ? »  
**__James leva ses mains devant lui en voyant que ce n'était pas un jouet qu'elle tenait dans sa main, il recula et la jeune fille s'avança dans la chambre et ferma la porte de son pied. Elle montra la chaise de son arme et avec une voix autoritaire et menaçante __**« Assis-toi ! »  
**__Le brun ne fit rien et rigola __**« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur d'une gamine ?... Pose sa avant de te faire mal, fillette ! »**_

_**Violence : Ames sensible s'abstenir :**_

_Celle-ci baissa son arme et lui tira une balle dans la jambe, il siffla de douleur et il dut s'assoir puis elle lui dit froidement __**« Tu ne savais pas qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences ? »  
**__Le brun perdit toute trace d'amusement en se tenant la jambe __**« Tu ne me reconnais pas, pas vrai ? »  
**__James fronça les sourcils en la regardant froidement __**« Je devrais ? »  
**__La jeune fille lui tira une seconde balle dans son autre jambe et il retient difficilement un gémissement de douleur, elle sortit des menottes de sa poche et s'approcha pour l'attacher au accoudoir de la chaise __**« Tu as tué mes parents… »  
**__James malgré la douleur et le sang qu'il perdait, il rigola __**« J'ai tué beaucoup de monde petite ! »  
**__Celle-ci lui tira une autre balle dans son bras droit, elle sourit en voyant son visage se tordre de douleur et un cri s'échapper de sa bouche, il haleta __**« C'était à Miami i ans… J'étais dans l'armoire quand tu as tué mon père ! »  
**__Carlson a eu un éclair de lucidité et la regarda surprise __**« La fille de Sarah Gilbert, hein ? »  
**__Le regard d'Abigaël s'assombrit en repensant à sa mère et en sentant sa voix moqueuse et se retient avec peine de le tuer sur le champ __**« Pourquoi ? »  
**__James essaya de se détacher malgré la douleur dans ses membres, il savait que personne n'interviendrait vu qu'elle avait un silencieux dans la main __**« C'était le contrat… J'obéis aux ordres sans poser de questions… Comme toi ! »  
**__Abigaël s'approcha du brun dangereusement __**« Pourquoi eux ? »  
**__James sentit sa tête tournée légèrement et il sourit __**« Je ne sais pas et tu devrais le savoir qu'on ne le sait jamais ! »  
**__Le tueur rigola et toussa en crachant du sang, ce qui fit sourire la brunette __**« Je ne suis pas comme toi ! »  
**__James leva ses yeux bleues sur Abigaël avec un sourire en coin __**« Tu crois ? Regarde-toi ?... Tu tiens ton arme comme une professionnelle et non comme une débutante… Tout le monde parle dans ce monde, Dark Shadow ! »  
**__Cette dernière serra les dents et se détourna pour prendre un couteau qui se trouvait sur la table. James ne voyait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais il savait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui, et que ça ne servirait à rien de la supplier. Les rumeurs allaient de bon train entre les tueurs à gage professionnelle, de tous les coins. Tout le monde se posait la question de savoir qui était vraiment Dark Shadow qui était un tueur impitoyable. Carlson ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que c'était qu'une gamine de 14 ans qui était derrière tous ces meurtres dans les 4 coins du monde. Il avait été négligent avec sa mission à Miami, il aurait dû vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans la maison ce soir-là._

_Le brun sortit de ses pensées en voyant la jeune fille se retourné avec un sourire sadique et mauvais, il déglutit légèrement en voyant qu'elle tenait un couteau dans sa main et qu'elle avait posé son arme sur la table __**« J'ai essayé de me souvenir… Quelle main tenait l'arme quand tu as tué mon père… »  
**__A ses mots, elle s'approcha telle un prédateur __**« Mais c'était impossible alors… »  
**__Abigaël planta le couteau dans le poignet droit du brun qui hurla de douleur mais qui fut étouffer par la main de la Davis, celle-ci apprécia le spectacle. Les yeux de l'homme se révulsèrent à l'immense douleur dans son poignet. Abigaël s'éloigna en laissant le couteau à sa place, puis elle déchira un bout du drap du lit et elle le bâillonna __**« Alors je vais… M'en prendre à tes deux mains, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ? »  
**__James avait les yeux fermait et elle plissa les yeux en lui donnant des petites tapes sur les joues __**« Eh oh, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! »  
**__L'homme cligna des yeux et les garda ouvert difficilement et regarda la jeune fille qui faisait un grand sourire à présents__** « Bah voilà ! »  
**__Abigaël retira le couteau du corps de James et regarda le sang sur la lame __**« Ce n'est pas le quart de la douleur que j'ai ressenti… Et ce n'est pas fini ! »  
**__Abigaël leva son couteau et l'abaissa sur les doigts de la main gauche de James qui tenait l'accoudoir avec force. Carlson gigota sous la douleur et la chaise se renversa sur le côté. Il n'avait jamais pleuré mais ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues à cause de la douleur effroyable dans tous ses membres, il releva les yeux difficilement sur Abigaël, qui le regardait fier de ses actes et avec un sourire en coin, elle s'agenouilla et pris un air faussement inquiet __**« Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle de l'aide non ? »  
**__James essayait de parler mais la brunette n'entendit rien, alors elle enleva le bout de draps autour de sa bouche __**« Tu disais ? »  
**__Carlson ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit __**« Tu avais l'air plus bavard tout à l'heure ! »  
**__Abigaël planta le couteau dans le ventre du brun et tourna très lentement et plus profondément. Le brun cracha du sang et Abigaël sut qu'il allait bientôt mourir surtout à la vitesse qu'il perdait du sang. La brunette s'assit en tailleur en laissant le couteau à sa place et croisa les bras déçu __**« C'était trop facile… Tu es nul mais au moins tu es résistant !... T'aurais dû vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la maison… Maintenant tu vas mourir ici comme un chien, sans personne pour te secourir ! »  
**__Abigaël soupira en regardant la chambre puis James qui avait fermé les yeux et qui haletait. Elle le regardait agonisé sans lever le petit doigt __**« C'est triste… Je suis triste pour toi ! »  
**__Elle retira le couteau et il ne fit aucun geste, alors elle enfonça le couteau sur sa joue et le fit glisser en appuyant plus fortement, ce qui laissa une grande entaille. Abigaël se recula et posa sa tête sur ses mains. James la regardait toujours, son visage tordu par la douleur et ensuite il ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier souffle. Abigaël le regarda impassible aucune émotion dans le regard._

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

**« J'ai absolument rien ressenti… Aucun soulagement, aucune fierté, aucune… Aucune joie… Je n'avais pas de remords et ni de regret en le voyant agonisant sur le sol... Et à ce moment-là, j'ai su ce que j'étais… Une machine à tuer… »  
**Personne ne parla trop choqué par son récit. Il savait que quelque chose de grave c'était déroulé dans son passé mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé à ce point-là… Il ne pouvait imaginer que la jeune femme devant eux était en fait une tueuse et la meilleure qui plus est.  
Caroline était bouleversé par ce que sa meilleure amie avait enduré et elle murmura dans un souffle **« C'est horrible… »  
**Personne ne la contredit sur ce fait, Abigaël rigola nerveusement avec les larmes aux yeux avec ses souvenirs **« Je crois que… Ce n'est pas le pire que j'ai fait… »  
**Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Tuer la femme de ce Leo ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena hocha la tête et reparti dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_**Flash-back 4 ans plus tôt :**_

_Abigaël avait 15 ans. 1 après la mort de l'assassin de ses parents. La jeune fille continuait toujours ce qu'elle faisait mais maintenant elle s'occupait de ses propres contrats qui furent toujours un succès. Elle était toujours la meilleure des Yakuza ce qui lui amenait beaucoup de confrontations avec certain membre de la Mafia, mais personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Elle était une tueuse sadique et impitoyable, elle obéissait aux ordres sans bronchés et sans poser de question.  
Abigaël arriva à l'étage de son boss et toqua à la grande porte marbré, elle entra sans attendre de réponse __**« Vous m'avez appelé ? »  
**__Le boss qui n'était plus tout jeune se retourna et fit un sourire en voyant la brune devant lui. Elle le fascinait beaucoup, il n'avait jamais eu un employé aussi doué que la jeune fille. Elle remplissait ses contrats à la perfection et dans un délai très court. Elle était indépendante et n'avait pas peur de mourir, elle était forte et intelligente. Le Japonais éprouvait un profond respect pour la brune et elle ne le décevait jamais. Kan avait eu raison de l'a ramené ici car elle était parfaite et la meilleure tueuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Bien sûr ça a été facile, car elle n'avait eu que 9 ans et qu'elle avait été déterminé et était rempli d'une vengeance sans nom __**« Oui… J'ai un nouveau contrat pour toi ! »  
**__Abigaël hocha la tête et s'approcha du bureau ou le Boss avait posé un dossier. La brune le prit et le parcourra vite fait du regard __**« Elle s'appelle Amanda Stevens et habite à Miami ! »  
**__La brune fit un sourire et reposa le dossier sur le bureau __**« Il me faudra 1 semaine, voire moins ! »  
**__Le Yakuza haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire __**« Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas Dark Shadow ! » »  
**__Celle-ci hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce._

_Abigaël était en route pour la villa des Stevens à Miami. C'était une mission banale et elle s'ennuyait un peu maintenant car elles étaient trop faciles pour la brune, mais elle avait besoin d'argent. Elle devrait bientôt rentrer à Mystic Falls, pour voir sa famille mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne se trouvait plus à sa place avec eux. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il croyait et heureusement pour elle, il n'avait jamais remarqué son changement et elle été heureuse quand son téléphone sonnait pour une nouvelle mission. Elle les aimait mais elle était un monstre maintenant.  
Abigaël arriva quelques minutes plus tard à la villa et observait la maison. Rien n'était spécial sauf deux gardes devant la bâtisse. Ca semblait être une famille sans histoire et sans problème mais elle s'en fichait, plus rien ne comptait pour elle que menait à bien ses missions. La brune vit un homme sortir et put deviner que c'était le mari quand il embrassa la femme avec amour, il prit la voiture et partit. Abigaël attrapa son silencieux dans la boite à gants et sortit de la voiture. Elle arriva devant les deux hommes qui gardaient la maison et leur tira dessus avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, elle cacha les corps dans les buissons et rentra sans bruit dans la maison. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle entendait des bruits de verres en tenant son arme devant elle. La femme de famille se retourna brusquement en entendant ses pas et recula d'un pas en voyant l'arme pointée sur elle, et la brune la regardait. Elle resta figé devant la femme tandis que celle-ci la regarda suppliante __**« S'il vous plait !... Faîtes pas ça… »  
**__La main d'Abigaël trembla légèrement et elle ne put se résoudre à tirer et sans savoir comment et pourquoi, elle appuya tout de même sur la détente dans le ventre de la femme qui tomba au sol et du sang coula de sa lèvre. Abigaël recula et sortit précipitamment de la maison sans regarder en arrière._

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

**« Quand j'ai des contrats… C'était sur des personnes qui avaient quelque chose à se reprocher… Et qui savait qu'ils finiraient tués de cette façon… Dans ses yeux, j'avais l'impression… De me revoir quand j'ai vu mon père se faire tuer… Elle était terrifié et… Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi… »  
**Abigaël inspira légèrement en calmant les tremblements de sa main. En sentant la main d'Elijah dans son dos elle ferma les yeux **« Je savais… Je savais que je ne devais pas tirer… Mon instinct me disait… De ne pas le faire… Mais j'ai quand même appuyé sur la détente… »  
**L'humaine se mit la tête dans ses mains puis son regard se perdit dans le vide **« Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard… Que j'ai appris… Qu'elle était enceinte de quelques semaines… »  
**Un silence de mort suivie cette déclaration horrifiante.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé ! ^^ Bien sûr, ce n'est pas encore fini et la suite de son passé serra dans la suite de Jeux Dangereux ^^**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Déçu ou pas ?**

**Toujours aussi bien où devrais-je changer quelques points ? S'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenait pas n'hésitez pas à me poser la question en review ! :-)**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Compliqué, Xoxo :***


	32. Flash-Back Partie 2

**Voilà la suite de Jeux dangereux en espérant qu'ils vous plairont toujours autant ^^**

**Red Old Typewritter : **_Waouh merci pour ta merveilleuse et formidable review qui me touche énormément et la longueur ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! J'ai apprécié chaque mot et ça me va droit au cœur !  
Je suis heureuse que mes flash-back t'es plu et que je l'ai bien réussi ^^ Je ne suis pas aussi sadique et glauque pour qu'elle tue ses parents, mais je suis contente de mon effet ;-) Et oui ma petite Abigaël sait se défendre et je plains beaucoup celui ou celle qui la met en colère !  
Pour notre petit débat, c'est sûr que moi aussi j'aurais beaucoup plus peur que Klaus, parce qu'il est dangereux ET puissant ET un vampire mais Abigaël pour moi est juste dangereuse parce qu'il y a plus fort qu'elle, même si elle arrive à toujours se sortir des situations car on ne connaît pas tous de son passé, et si je m'amuse à tout décrire les gens qu'elle a tué je crois qu'il me faudrait 1 000 chapitres mdr. Parce qu'elle a un bon tableau de cadavre à son compteur bien qu'elle n'a que 19 ans et tu sauras dans ce chapitre pourquoi je dis ça ;-) D'ailleurs, non je ne savais pas pour Jack l'éventreur et c'est sûr que face à Klaus, Jack c'est un amateur lol Pour ma part, elle est juste dangereuse par rapport aux humains qui la craignent enfin ceux qui connaissent Dark Shadow, comme les vampires qui connaissent Klaus.  
Peter va venir mais pas tout de suite et j'ai plusieurs idée pour lui mais j'hésite entre plusieurs choses et j'ai un peu le temps car ça ne seras pas pour l'instant. Pour Abigaël sa vengeance était surtout dédié à son assassin car elle l'a vu tué ses parents devant elle, et pour celui qui a commandité l'assassinat on en entendra parler ne t'inquiète pas ;-) Et les révélations ne sont pas encore finie ^^ Katherine arrivera dans le prochain car les Flash-back sont dans l'ordre des évènements.  
Le destin d'Abigaël n'est pas encore tout tracé, et il faudra attendre un moment et je ne sais pas encore je ce que je vais faire avec Abigaël. ;-P  
Et je suis sûr que ça ne lui plaira pas d'être lié à Kol, mais je pense pas que je vais faire comme ça mais ça peut changer -P  
En tout cas encore merci pour ta review qui m'a énormément fais plaisir *-*  
Pour le couple Georges/Fred, j'aime bien Harry Potter mais je ne lis jamais les fictions sur les films, car je ne suis pas une fan donc voilà en tout cas voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Dark Masta : **_Je suis heureuse de te revoir ma belle car je pensais que tu n'aimais plus mon histoire ^^  
Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu et ta review m'a énormément touché vraiment ! Je suis super contente que tu as laissez une review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira toujours autant ^^ Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour ta review ! ^^ Oui j'étais aussi triste quand je l'ai écrit… Abigaël était déterminé alors elle n'a pas sombré car elle avait un but. Oui mais j'avais besoin de ça et tu le sauras pourquoi dans la suite… Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Lalichou : **_Oui il faut croire mdr C'était l'effet escompté et je pense que la suite va te surprendre tout autant. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Mane-jei : **_Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;-) Xoxo :*_

**Rose : **_Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa : **_Merci pour ta belle review ^^ Je suis méga contente que mon chapitre te plaît ^^ Pour l'instant je me concentre sur celle-là et je verrais pour la suite ;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_C'est la réaction que je voulais avoir hihi je suis ravie de mon effet de surprise :-P Tu verras bientôt qui la recherche en attendant voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Carabes :**_ Tu verras ce qui est arrivait à Kan dans la suite qui arrive maintenant en espérant qu'elle te plaise ^^ Je suis heureuse que sa continue à te plaire, Xoxo :*_

* * *

**« C'était dans ce dossier sur cette femme… Tu étais au courant ! »  
**Tout le monde regarda le brun aux yeux bleus et Rebekah s'apprêtait à l'envoyer boulet mais Abigaël la devança haineuse **« Je suis peut-être une tueuse mais jamais je n'aurais tué une femme enceinte et ni un enfant !... Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que toi ! »  
**Damon répliqua d'un ton ironique **« Celle qui tues des gens sur un contrat ! »  
**Abigaël serra les dents devant cette vérité indiscutable, puis elle baissa les yeux. Elena pour ''calmer'' les choses **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ? »  
**La brune inspira **« J'ai quitté la Mafia… Je ne pouvais plus être là-bas après ce que j'avais fait… Je revoyais son visage à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux… Je me revoyais… Courir dans les bras de ma mère… Je ne pouvais plus…Me regarder en face… »  
**Abigaël rigola nerveusement **« Seulement… On ne quitte pas la Mafia comme ça… »**

* * *

_**Flash-back 4 ans plus tard :**_

_Abigaël sortait de son appartement et se dirigea vers sa voiture et sortit ses clefs. Elle s'apprêtait à insérer sa clef dans la serrure, mais elle se stoppa et fit un sourire en coin __**« Alors vous avez fini par me retrouver… »  
**__Abigaël se retourna et ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise en voyant Akira, Juro, Masako et Teijo. Les Japonais devant elle n'étaient bien évidemment pas n'importe qui. C'était les 4 meilleurs après elle sans compté Kan même s'il c'était retiré du marché et rester tranquille au bureau de la Mafia. Séparément il ne pouvait rien contre elle «__** A 4 contre une fille ?... Très courageux ! »  
**__Juro lui fit un sourire __**« On est pas idiot Shadow ! »  
**__Le regard de celle-ci s'assombrit __**« Ne m'appelles plus comme ça ! »  
**__C'est Masako qui prit ensuite la parole avec un sourire et en croisant les bras __**« Tu seras toujours tueuse quoi que tu fasses ! »  
**__Abigaël soupira puis posa son sac sur le toit de sa voiture __**« Et si on n'en finissait hein ?... Vous serez mes derniers cadavres ! »  
**__Les Mafieux se regardèrent. La brune s'approcha d'eux et ils l'encerclèrent. Abigaël ne s'inquiétait pas énormément même si elle savait qu'elle allait avoir du fil à retordre avec ses Japonais._

_**Violence : Ames sensible s'abstenir**_

_Akira se précipita pour la frapper avec son poing droit mais elle le stoppa, elle sentit Masako l'attaquait par derrière et elle balançait son pied en arrière et le frappa au ventre, qui le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Abigaël frappa ensuite Akira au visage et il tomba au sol. Teijo l'entoura de ses bras par derrière, Abigaël rejeta la tête par derrière et lui donna un coup de tête qui lui fit lâcher prise. La brune sentit une main l'attrapait dans les cheveux et la tira en arrière. Elle atterrie face au mur et elle se décala sur le côté et elle vit le poing de Juro tapa dans le mur, elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre et le frappa au visage. Elle se retourna et elle se prit un coup de poing au visage et elle posa un genou à terre. Abigaël cracha le sang dans sa bouche. Les Japonais l'encerclèrent à nouveau et Abigaël se releva en faisant craquer son cou. Akira rigola légèrement et sourit en coin __**« Tu n'as pas perdu la main même après tous ses mois ! »  
**__Abigaël lui fit un sourire arrogant __**« C'est pour ça que je suis la meilleure et pas toi ! »  
**__La brune rigola légèrement en voyant qu'il serrait les dents__** « Tu as toujours été jaloux car tu sais que tu ne peux rien faire contre moi… Enfin quand tu es tout seule et encore… »  
**__Akira ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita de nouveau sur la brunette. Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups sans qu'aucun ne prenne le dessus. Par manque de vigilance, Abigaël ne put éviter le coup de pied de Masako qu'il lui donna au genou. Le genou d'Abigaël flancha et Juro lui donna un coup de genoux au visage. Elle s'allongea sur le sol essayant de contenir la douleur, elle se redressa légèrement sur les genoux et s'essuya le nez d'un revers de main. Teijo lui attrapa les cheveux et Akira la frappa au visage. Abigaël se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle court, elle se redressa et se mit à quatre pattes avec difficulté. Akira ne se contrôlait pas et lui mit un coup de pied au visage et elle se retrouva de nouveau allongé. Akira se baissa et posa ses mains sur ses genoux et la regardait avec moquerie __**« Tu ne fais plus la maline maintenant ! »  
**__La brunette se reprit et balança son pied pour le faire tomber._

_Abigaël posa ses mains derrière sa tête et balança ses pieds en arrière et puis rapidement en avant pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Masako voulu la frapper mais elle esquiva son poing et lui donna un coup de coude au visage, elle lui retourna le bras et balança son pied à Teijo qui voulait l'attaquer par derrière, qui le toucha au ventre. Abigaël fit tourner son bras par-dessus sa tête et lui tordit, il cria légèrement de douleur et se retrouva à terre. Juro arriva derrière avec couteau mais elle lui attrapa et le planta dans sa jambe et elle tourna. Elle lui retira et essaya de frapper Teijo qui était arrivé sur le côté, et il lui attrapa et réussi à lui plantait dans le bras. Elle étouffa un gémissement et le frappa d'un revers du poing, et retira le couteau en grimaçant légèrement. Abigaël se stoppa quand un coup de feu retentit, elle baissa le regard et vit une marque rouge sur son maillot vert, elle se tourna pour voir Akira tenir encore l'arme fumante. La brune posa un genou à terre en se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus vigilante. Juro arriva près d'elle et lui donna un coup au visage et elle s'allongea au sol. Teijo avança en tenant toujours son bras qui saignait toujours et il la frappa dans les côtes. Chacun leur tour la tapèrent en profitant pour lui faire payer ses humiliations._

_Abigaël était en sang au sol, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de part et d'autres, laissant entrevoir sa peau. Du sang coulaient sur ses plaies et elle sut qu'elle avait sûrement 4-5 cote de cassé. Elle ferma les yeux et fit abstraction de la douleur à chacun de leur coup, comme lui avait appris Kan. Elle semblait que ça durée une éternité. Abigaël sentit sa tête tourné et allait tomber dans l'inconscience, elle entendit juste le rire des Japonais et la voix moqueuse d'Akira __**« Elle a perdu de son esprit… Elle mourra avec tout le sang qu'elle perd… Laissons-la ici… »  
**__Abigaël ne sentit plus la douleur de ses côtes, ni la douleur de sa respiration difficile, ni de la balle qui se trouvait toujours à l'intérieur de ses côtes. Si elle mourrait elle savait qu'elle irait en enfer –S'il existait – Surtout avec tous les actes horribles qu'elle avait faits. Elle méritait de mourir ici._

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

**« Ils sont partis en me laissant pour morte dans la rue… J'ai cru que j'allais mourir là-bas… »  
**Abigaël s'arrêta en fermant les yeux et inspirant. Ses amis étaient enragés pour tout ce qu'elle avait subi. Et Elena pris conscience d'une chose importante. Abigaël était plus forte qu'elle. Car malgré tout ce que Klaus lui avait fait… Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que sa cousine avait vécu pendant toute sa vie. Elle se sentait honteuse de n'avoir rien vu du mal qui rongé sa cousine et elle n'était la seule. Jeremy, Bonnie et surtout Caroline était mal de n'avoir jamais rien vu, de n'avoir jamais compris. Klaus et Rebekah étaient remplis d'une compassion pour la femme dans le canapé et ils éprouvaient une rage indescriptible envers les Mafieux Japonais, il considérait Abigaël comme un membre de leur famille. Ce qui était risible en sachant comment ils se comportaient entre eux, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait couché Kol. D'ailleurs, Rebekah ne l'avait pas montré mais elle avait été plus qu'abasourdis en apprenant ça. Abigaël détestait le vampire et ce n'était un secret pour personne, alors qu'elle ait pu coucher avec lui ça la dépassé fortement, et que Kol ne l'ai toujours pas tué non plus. Pouvait-il avoir plus qu'une simple attirance entre eux ? La sœur de Klaus en doutait surtout en connaissant le caractère des concernés. Mais elle se remit en question en voyant que les yeux noirs de son frère c'était assombrit tout au long de son récit. Kol n'avait jamais encore rencontré – excepté sa famille – une personne avec un passé aussi dur. Il avait bien remarqué sa colère sourde ainsi que sa tristesse mais il n'avait pas deviné que c'était à ce point-là. Mais ça ne changerais rien qu'il la ferait tomber amoureuse de lui et il la briserait encore plus. Mais il se mit à éprouver une profonde haine pour les types qui avait ça.

**« Comment tu as réussi à t'en sortir ? »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux sur Jeremy qui avait les dents serraient **« Grâce à Roy Mustang*… »**

* * *

_**Flash-Back 4 ans plus tôt :**_

_Abigaël bougea légèrement la tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt quand le soleil lui agressa ses pupilles. La brune essaya de se redressait puis siffla de douleur, puis elle serra les dents. Elle sentait comme des milliers d'aiguille transperçaient son corps. Elle cligna légèrement les yeux pour s'habituer. Et elle fut surprise en voyant un plafond, elle tourna tant bien que mal la tête et put voir qu'elle était dans une petite chambre et non dans la ruelle. Elle sentit son corps tremblait dû à la colère qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait été complètement idiote et elle aurait dû se douter qu'ils n'allaient pas combattre à la loyale. Ses membres étaient douloureux, elle leva la main qui lui demanda plus d'effort qu'elle ne croyait, elle sentit un bout de tissus sur son ventre, elle abaissa la tête et releva doucement la couverture et fronça les sourcils en voyant un bandage qui faisait le tour de sa taille. Qui avait bien pu l'aider ? Qui l'avait retrouvé ? Abigaël essaya de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui obéissait à peine, son bras la faisait souffrir et elle se rappela du coup de couteau, elle réussit à lever son bras qui était lui aussi bandé._

_**« Tu devrais faire attention, ta blessure risque de se rouvrir ! »  
**__La tueuse se redressa ignorant complètement la douleur dans son corps, elle grimaça légèrement tout en gardant son air méfiant et menaçant. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'homme devant elle : Roy Mustang. Ce dernier travaillait à l'armée et était Colonel si ses souvenirs étaient bon, il avait passée des années à retrouver celle qui n'était plus dorénavant, sans jamais découvrir son identité. Il s'approcha lentement pour ne pas la brusquer avec un sourire rassurant __**« Je ne te veux pas de mal… »**__  
Le militaire lui tendit un verre d'un main et un médicament de l'autre, ses yeux se plissèrent __**« C'est pour la douleur… Je vois bien que tu es une dur à cuire, mais tes blessures étaient assez sérieuse ! »  
**__Abigaël savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle n'en montra rien bien qu'elle avait l'impression que ses os frottaient contre sa peau. Jamais elle ne montrait ses faiblesses et ce type ne lui inspirait pas confiance, c'était un militaire et s'il savait qui elle était et qu'il avait sauvé la vie à la tueuse qu'il recherche depuis des années, il la ferait enfermer bien qu'elle était mineur. Abigaël le détailla, il était grand dans les 1m80, il avait des cheveux noirs corbeaux et des yeux de la même couleur, il était en civile et elle se doutait que c'était pour ne pas l'effrayer. Le militaire en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas, il posa le verre et le médicament blanc sur la table basse et elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Il se redressa et ne perdit pas son sourire amicale __**« Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit, tu m'appelles et n'hésite surtout pas… Il faudra aussi que je change tes pansements ! »  
**__Mustang savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas et il se détourna pour sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte._

_Abigaël soupira et se recoucha en essayant de détendre son corps, qui fut difficile et elle inspira-expira en fermant les yeux. La brune les rouvrit et tourna son regard sur le verre d'eau et déglutit en sentant que sa bouche était sèche, elle se redressa et attrapa le médicament et hésita avant de la mettre dans sa bouche et but une gorgé d'eau. La brune peinait un peu pour avaler étant donné qu'elle ne savait pas combien de jours elle était resté inconsciente et son ventre gargouillait légèrement. Elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux en attendant que le médoc' fasse effet. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était chez un militaire… Si elle aurait été en pleine forme, cela ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait fait la malle mais elle était sûr que si elle se lèverait, elle s'effondrerait. Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond d'un regard noir. La brune revit les sourires d'Akira, de Masako, de Juro et de Teijo et n'avait envie en cet instant que de les faire souffrir pour l'avoir laissé pour morte, elle leur avait pourtant bien dit à chacune de leurs confrontations passées «__** Si vous vous en prenez à moi… Faîtes en sorte que je ne me relève pas… Car si vous me louper…Moi, je ne vous louperez pas… »  
**__Les Japonais ne l'avaient pas écoutés et ils allaient le regretter de ne pas lui avoir mis une balle dans la tête.  
La brune sentit les effets du médicament dans son corps et la douleur se dissipa petit à petit, ce qui lui fit du bien. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes et elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit._

_Abigaël se réveilla doucement et sa douleur revint et elle grimaça. Ils ne l'avaient pas loupé, ses yeux s'habituent vite et elle tourna la tête et vit un plateau de nourriture sur la petite table. Son ventre gargouilla __**« Tu devrais manger, ça te fera du bien ! »  
**__Abigaël tourna la tête vers la voix féminine. La femme était blonde avec des yeux bleus océans, elle était assise et la regardait curieuse et intriguée. Elle put facilement deviner que c'était Riza Hawkeye, la subordonné la plus proche de l'un des meilleurs soldats de l'armée «__** Tu n'as pas à nous craindre, on ne te veut pas de mal ! »  
**__L'ex tueuse tourna sa tête vers le plafond. Si elle savait qui elle était, elle ne serait pas aussi cool avec elle. Abigaël serait sûrement menotté sur un lit d'hôpital, surveillé jour et nuit. Dès qu'elle sortirait, elle détruirait la mafia et prendrait son temps avec ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état __**« Tu es resté inconsciente 4 jours et là tu as dormir pendant 3 jours de plus ! »  
**__Elle comprenait pourquoi ça allai un peu mieux, elle c'était souvent retrouvé dans des situations comme celle-ci sauf que les mecs n'étaient plus sur cette terre. Dans peu de temps, elle se retrouverait sur pied et se vengerais, elle allait faire un carnage.  
Abigaël ne tourna pas la tête quand la femme se leva, elle recula brusquement quand elle s'approcha de la jeune fille. La militaire se stoppa et lui dit d'une voix qu'elle voulait rassurante __**« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal… Je vais juste vérifier tes blessures… »  
**__La brune se colla au mur et la douleur était moins présente ce qui la soulagea __**« Je vais bien ! »  
**__Sa voix était rauque et sèche, elle se racla la gorge ce qui la brûla. Riza prit le verre d'eau sur la table et lui tendit. La jeune fille hésita mais elle le prit et but le verre d'une traite et elle gémit de bonheur. La militaire lui reprit le verre et le posa sur la table. Abigaël enleva le pansement sur son bras doucement et vit qu'elle cicatrisé lentement, elle soupira légèrement. Elle jeta le bandage au sol et déroula celui autour de sa taille sous l'œil observateur de la blonde. Elle grimaça en voyant des bleues partout sur son ventre et la cicatrice pas totalement cicatriser de la balle. Elle ne voulait même pas voir son visage dans quel état il était. Elle jeta le pansement avec l'autre en soupirant. Riza attrapa le plateau et le posa sur le lit __**« Mange quelque chose, ça te donneras des force ! »  
**__La militaire sortit de la pièce. Abigaël posa ses yeux sur le plateau. Il y avait des steaks et des haricots. Elle avait tellement faim qu'elle mangea avec les doigts comme un sauvage, en gémissant de plaisir. Elle finit son assiette en 3 minutes. Abigaël jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit une salle de bain, elle rejeta la couette sur le côté et décala ses jambes pour s'assoir correctement. Elle posa ses pieds au sol et elle sentit une douleur dans ses orteils, elle força sur son bras pour se relever et essaya de se relever mais elle retomba assise sur le lit avec une grimace. Abigaël soupira et réessaya, elle vacilla et se soutient à la table. Elle se dirigea avec difficulté et lentement dans la salle de bain. Elle hésita mais ce regarda dans la glace et serra les poings. Abigaël avait des bleus voyants sur tout le visage, ainsi que quelques égratignures qui n'allaient pas laisser de cicatrice._

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

**« Il m'a fallu quelques semaines pour leur parler de ce qu'il m'était arrivé sans leur révéler tout de suite qui j'étais… C'était des militaires et je ne faisais jamais confiance aux représentants de la loi encore ! »  
**Abigaël se stoppa pour les laisser digéré son récit. Puis Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Ils n'ont jamais découvert qui tu étais ? »  
**La brune soupira **« Bien sûr que si… Je leur ai raconté pourquoi j'étais devenue une tueuse… Evidemment ils m'ont pris en pitié et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils n'ont dit à personne qui j'étais en réalité… Il a décidé de me faire rentrer dans l'armée… »  
**Elle vit qu'ils se regardaient tous ébahis, puis c'est Caroline qui prit la parole **« Ils ne t'ont pas arrêté ?... Pourquoi ? »  
**Abigaël soupira.

* * *

_**Flash-back 4 ans plus tôt :**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »  
**__Abigaël se trouvée dans le bureau du Colonel où se trouvait son fidèle lieutenant-colonel et ses subordonnés. Roy croisa ses mains et posa son menton dessus en la regardant sérieusement __**« Parce que tu connais la Mafia comme ta poche… Tu serais un bon élément dans l'armée et on a besoin de personne comme toi !... Même si je suis déçu de ne pas te mettre en prison pour tous les crimes que tu as fait ! »  
**__Abigaël ricana nerveusement __**« Je suis une tueuse Colonel… Qui vous dit que je ne vais pas vous tuer pour que vous ne disiez à personne qui je suis ? »  
**__Le Militaire répliqua __**« Tu m'aurais déjà tué si tu en avais l'intention … »  
**__Abigaël se pinça les lèvres tandis que Roy continua __**« Tu peux te racheter pour tous ce que tu as faits en travaillant avec nous !... Et tu pourrais avoir ta revanche sur les personnes qui t'ont fait du mal… »  
**__Le regard de la brune s'assombrit en repensant à cette nuit. Elle pourrait s'entraîner à l'armée, elle voulait se venger des Japonais et détruire la Mafia et c'était aussi le souhait des Militaires apparemment. Il lui faudrait quelques mois pour reprendre ses habitudes qu'elle a perdu ses derniers temps, elle releva les yeux __**« D'accord… Mais je vous préviens que je ne suis pas votre chien de garde et que je ne reçois aucun ordre… Je ferais ça à ma manière ! »  
**__Le Colonel hocha la tête en signe d'accord __**« Personne ne saura qui tu es… Tu pourras avoir ta vengeance et nous on pourra contrôler les Mafieux ! »  
**__Abigaël secoua la tête en désaccord et des yeux haineuse __**« Hors de question… »  
**__Les Militaires froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant, excepté Roy et Riza qui restèrent imperturbable __**« La Mafia sera sous le contrôle de personne !... Je la détruirais et tuerais tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin… Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec ça, alors trouvez-vous un autre pion ! »  
**__Le Colonel regarda sa subordonné qui lui fit un léger signe de tête, il regarda la brune et hocha la tête __**« J'ai un service à vous demander ? »  
**__Le Colonel haussa un sourcil __**« Je veux que vous retrouviez celui qui a commandité l'assassinat de mes parents… »**_

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

**« Il a accepté et je suis rentrée officiellement dans l'armée… Il m'a fallu 1 an avant de me sentir prête pour avoir enfin ma vengeance… Je suis vite montée au grade de General de Brigade… C'était surtout grâce à ce que j'avais appris quand j'étais à la Mafia, sans ça je n'aurais rien pu faire… »  
**Là ils étaient bluffé… C'était digne d'un thriller son histoire. Elle avait vécu tellement de chose pour une fille de son âge. On aurait pu la comparer à Klaus version humaine et féminine. Ils étaient persuadé qu'elle ne leur avait pas tout dis sur ce qu'elle faisait à la Mafia et les contrats qu'elle avait. Mais ils ne voulaient pas la brusquer. Elena s'approcha doucement **« Tu as eu ta vengeance sur la Mafia ?... Et retrouver celui qui a donné l'ordre de… Tuer tes parents ? »  
**Abigaël fit un sourire en coin qui effraya le Scooby-gang, excepté Damon et Stephen **« Oh oui… Je me suis rendu au Japon… Et je l'ai tous tué… »  
**Abigaël les regarda tour à tour mais elle évita le regard de Kol. Rebekah murmura sous le choc **« Tous ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena acquiesça **« Tous… Juste quelque un ont survécu parce qu'ils étaient en mission à ce moment-là et c'était ceux que ''j'appréciais''… Mais ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine pas plus… J'ai retrouvé Akira, Masako, Teijo et Juro… Et je l'ai ai tué un par un… Très lentement ce qui m'a fait un bien fou !... Ensuite Kan a pris la relève mais ce n'est plus la Mafia comme tout le monde la connais… Les contrats sont maintenant sur ceux qui sont des violeurs ou qui s'en prenne aux enfants ou aux femmes, bref les sales types… »**  
Abigaël soupira en se frottant doucement les yeux **« Je l'ai retrouvé et je voulais le faire souffrir pour ce qu'il avait fait mais… »  
**La brune se stoppa impossible de continuer, il sut qu'elle parler de celui qui a commandité le meurtre mais Damon voulut savoir **« Quoi ? »  
**Klaus le fusilla du regard et la cousine d'Elena l'ignora **« J'étais devant chez lui… Mais je n'ai pas pu en voyant qu'il avait une fille d'environ 6 ans et que sa femme était enceinte… Je voulais le tuer, il y a des années en arrière je l'aurais fait sans hésiter… »**  
Plus personne ne dit rien trop abasourdis pour dire quoi que ce soit. Abigaël continua **« Je suis resté 2 ans dans l'armée et j'ai arrêté car je ne voulais plus tuer personne… »**

Jeremy posa une question qui le démangeait **« Et tu n'as pas retrouvé Peter ? »  
**Abigaël ferma les yeux en pensant à son frère et secoua la tête **« Non… Ils m'envoient des messages que tous les 3 ans environs… Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, ni où il est… »  
**Les présents étaient triste pour elle mais ne lui montrait pas car ils savaient qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on ait pitié d'elle. Abigaël surpris tout le monde en se levant **« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! »  
**Et elle sortit de la maison.

L'ex tueuse se retrouva dehors et se tient au mur, elle ferma les yeux en sentant l'air frais sur son visage. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et soupira **« Tu es la dernière personne à qui je veux parler ! »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux en voyant Caroline se postait devant elle avec un air navré **« Pourtant il faut qu'on parle… »  
**Son amie croisa les bras** « Moi je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes pathétiques excuses ! »  
**Caroline se pinça les lèvres blessés par ses paroles. Abigail s'en voulu de lui parler de cette manière mais elle était tellement en colère d'avoir révélé son passé mais aussi que ça soi-disant meilleure amie ne lui ai rien dit pour les vampires et compagnie **« Je voulais te le dire… »  
**Abigaël répliqua haineuse **« Pourtant tu ne l'as pas fait ! »  
**La blonde baissa le regard, tandis que le regard de la brune continua en colère **« Tu disais être ma meilleure amis mais tu m'as cachée ça ! »  
**Caroline releva les yeux et haussa un sourcil **« Toi non plus, tu ne m'as rien dit pour ton passé ! »  
**Abigaël s'indigna **« Parce que c'est du passé Caroline !... Tu crois que je suis fier de ça ?... Tu m'auras regardé avec de la pitié comme tous les autres ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff répliqua sa voix monta légèrement **« Et toi tu m'aurais regardé comme un monstre ! »  
**La brune s'approcha de Caroline et s'écria **« Tu es ma meilleure amie Caroline ! !… Je ne t'aurais jamais traité comme un monstre car tu as rien fais d'horrible comparé à moi ! »  
**La blonde recula d'un pas surprise puis elle se pinça les lèvres laissant la brune continuait froidement **« Tu aurais dû me faire confiance !... Je ne t'ai rien dit car j'ai honte de tout ce que j'ai fait !... Tu détestes peut-être Rebekah mais elle au moins a été honnête avec moi alors que c'est toi ou Elena qui aurait du tout me dire ! »  
**Caroline ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Abigaël se détourna et rentra dans la maison et arriva au manoir, elle sut à leur regard qu'ils avaient tout entendu mais elle s'en fichait maintenant. Klaus se leva **« Il y a une dernière chose que l'on voudrait savoir… »  
**La brune soupira **« Quoi ? »  
**Klaus croisa les bras et la regarda interrogateur et curieux **« Comment tu connais Katherine ? »  
**Abigaël inspira et les regarda. Le Scooby-gang était choquée du fait qu'elle connaissait le vampire qui a causé autant de malheur à Mystic Falls. La cousine d'Elena regarda Klaus et lui répondit banalement **« Elle m'a sauvée la vie… »  
**Là, ils étaient bouche-bée à sa révélation et avait hâte de savoir.

* * *

_**Flash-back 2 ans plus tôt :**_

_Abigaël avait arrêté l'armée et ils n'avaient omis aucune objection. La brune était retourné à New-York où vivait son frère Chuck, il fut extrêmement heureux de la revoir et ils avaient passée des heures à discuter sans qu'Abigaël ne laisse échapper quoi que ce soit sur ses années à la Mafia et chez les Militaires. Chuck avait plusieurs projet en route et qui allait être un franc succès s'il étaient accepté ce qui la rendit heureuse qu'un de ses frères ai réussi, son cœur se serra en pensant à Peter. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Etait-il en danger ? Ses questions sans réponse l'a tué et elle ne pouvait rien faire, étant donné qu'il lui donnait des nouvelles tous les 3 ans à peu près et c'était seulement un message, mais elle s'y faisait. Abigaël se trouvait au bar en sirotant un verre de Bourbon, elle sortit du bar et elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle sortit ses clefs et entra dans le véhicule et actionna le contact mais sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer, elle soupira en sortant et ouvrit le capot, elle regarda à l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils en voyant des fils coupés. Abigaël écarta sa tête sur le côté pour voir un couteau transperçait son capot. Elle plissa les yeux mécontentes, enleva le couteau, ferma le capot et se retourna sur celui ou celle qui avait saboté sa voiture __**« C'est toi qui a saboté ma voiture ? »  
**__C'était surtout une affirmation et non une question. Le brun lui sourit tandis qu'elle soupira __**« Tu vas le payer ! Tu sais combien ça coûte pour faire réparer un capot de Mustang ? »  
**__Le brun rigola __**« Tu seras morte tu ne pourras pas t'inquiétez ! »  
**__Abigaël haussa un sourcil amusée __**« Tu ne me connais pas, ça se voit ! »  
**__L'homme rigola à son tour __**« J'en connais assez… Assez pour ne pas venir tout seul ! »  
**__A ses mots, 3 hommes baraqué se tinrent à côté du brun. Abigaël sourit et haussa les épaules non impressionnée __**« Je suis sensée avoir peur ? »  
**__Abigaël s'approcha et ils l'encerclèrent. L'un des hommes se précipita sur elle et la brune esquiva son poing, elle attrapa et se tourna et lui mit un coup de coude au visage.  
Un deuxième se précipita à son tour en voulant la frapper de son pied, elle lui mit un coup aussi, puis un coup de poing au ventre, puis un coup de coude au visage.  
Le troisième sortit un couteau de sa poche et se précipita sur elle. Abigaël le désarma rapidement puis elle planta le couteau dans le cou, il agonisa en tombant au sol et il mourut.  
Abigaël se tourna et elle reçut un coup de poing au visage qui l'envoya sur le devant de sa voiture, elle grimaça légèrement mais descendit du capot, elle se tourna pour voir les dégâts et soupira. Abigaël regarda le 1__er__ haineusement __**« Ca tu vas le regretter ! »  
**__Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita sur lui. Il envoya son poing pour la frapper mais elle se baissa puis se releva en attrapant son bras, elle lui retourna et il tomba à genoux. Abigaël le frappa avec son pied. Elle attrapa son arme dans son dos et lui tira une balle dans la tête, il tomba au sol inerte. Elle se tourna et visa le 2__ème__ qui mit ses mains devant lui __**« Arrête… S'il te plaît ! »  
**__Abigaël sourit __**« Il fallait y penser avant de vouloir me tuer ! »  
**__Elle lui tira dessus sans une once de pitié. Elle se retourna et souffla en voyant le dernier la viser d'une arme __**« Tu as raison… On n'est pas idiot pour avoir juste les poings pour te tuer ! »  
**__La brune serra les dents, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir mais c'était frustrant pour elle, de mourir de la main d'un idiot. L'homme s'apprêtait à tirer sur Elle et elle à répliquer comme au Western seulement l'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et gémit de douleur, puis il s'effondra au sol. Abigaël suivit sa chute du regard puis releva les yeux et les écarquilla choqué __**« Elena ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
**__La brune fronça les sourcils __**« Tu connais Elena Gilbert ?... Tu es qui ? »  
**__Abigaël était surpris et curieuse à la ressemblance __**« C'est ma cousine… »  
**__La brune s'approcha et Abigaël plissa les yeux méfiante. La femme avait un regard malicieux et elle savait en la voyant que c'était une manipulatrice __**« Je suis Katherine… Je suis la sœur jumelle d'Elena Gilbert… »  
**__Abigaël était bouche-bée et ne put le croire __**« Comment c'est possible ? Je n'étais pas au courant… »  
**__Katherine haussa les épaules __**« On a été séparer à la naissance, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle soit au courant ! »  
**__Bien sûr, rien n'était vrai mais elle ne voulait pas lui dire la vérité pour l'instant. Elle avait été impressionné de son combat avec les Hommes qui faisait pourtant 2 fois son poids. Elle voulait connaître la brune et elle pouvait surement avoir des informations sur son double énervant de Mystic Falls.  
Abigaël et Katherine furent plus ample connaissance et à leur surprise, elles avaient beaucoup en commun et elles avaient le même caractère. La Pierce appréciait l'humaine et ce fut une 1__ère__ dans sa vie de vampire._

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

**« Je lui ai tout raconté de mon passé et elle ne m'a pas jugé… Puis, on est devenue amie proche et je la voie presque à chaque fois que je suis à Manhattan ! »  
**Abigaël vit Klaus ouvrir la bouche mais elle pointa son doigt et le prévint **« Je ne te dirais pas où elle est car j'ai beau t'apprécier, Katherine est mon ami !... D'ailleurs il faudra que je te parle seul à seul ! »  
**Elena se leva brusquement attirant les regards sur elle **« C'est hors de question Abi' !... Maintenant que tu sais qui ils sont, tu dois rester éloigner d'eux ! »  
**Rebekah se leva à son tour **« Sinon le Double tu vas me planter une dague dans le dos ?... Abigaël est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et vu comment tu protèges tes amis, elle serait plus en sécurité avec nous ! »  
**Damon décroisa les bras et s'approcha d'Abigaël **« Où je peux aussi la porter sur mon épaule et l'emmener de force ! »  
**Contre tout attente, Kol se plaça devant Damon à vitesse vampirique **« Tu l'as touches encore une seule fois et je t'arrache le cœur ! »  
**Klaus se plaqua aux côtés de son frère avec le regard aussi menaçant **« Et je l'aiderais ! »  
**Le Salvatore s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Elijah se leva **« Ça suffit ! »  
**Tout le monde sa calma en le regardant, malgré la colère dans sa voix, il était calme. L'aîné se tourna vers le Scooby-gang **« Si on aurait voulu faire du mal à Miss Davis, cela fait longtemps qu'on l'aurait fait ! »  
**Abigaël les écoutait débattre et en avait marre de leur guerre alors qu'ils étaient tous pareil. Ils faisaient juste le nécessaire pour protéger leur proche. La brune était resté sur ses idées et ne prendrait aucun camp. Elle n'avait pas peur des Mickaelson, ni de Damon. Peut-être que c'était des vampires mais elle savait par expérience que les humains pouvaient se comporter comme des vampires. Les hommes étaient tout autant assoiffé de sang, ils aimaient se faire mal, certains aimé tuer. Les humains ressemblaient un peu aux vampire, sans la force et la vitesse, ni la soif de sang. Mais ils n'étaient pas très éloignées. Comme certains vampires pouvaient se comporter en humain, comme Stephen ou encore Elijah **« Vous m'énervé tous ! »  
**Les présents la regardaient **« Vous vous faîtes la guerre pourquoi exactement hein ?... Tous ce que vous avez fait chacun c'était pour protéger votre famille… D'accord pas de la meilleur des façons mais c'était pour quelques choses de bien… D'accord c'est des Originels et des vampires méga puissant mais tous ce qu'ils ont fait c'était pour leur famille et vous les blâmer pour ça ?... Alors vous avez tous des raisons et c'est pour ça que je ne ferais pas partie de votre guerre ! »  
**A ses mots, elle s'en alla du manoir et prit sa voiture pour s'éloigner du manoir. Elle s'arrêta non loin de la maison là où personne ne pouvait la voir et soupira.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé je me suis bien concentré pour que ça soit nickel et j'ai des doutes, alors laissez-moi des reviews pour tout me dire car ça me donne envie de continuer et la motivation pour écrire ! ^^**

**Les Militaires sont les noms du Manga Fullmétal Alchimiste, bien sûr il n'aura pas d'histoire d'Alchimie ou autre mais je ne savais pas trop comment appelé les personnages mais ils ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas :-)**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Bien ou nul ?**

**Les Flash-back ?**

**Surpris qu'Abigaël fasse partie de l'armée ?**

**Surpris qu'elle s'en soit pris à toute la Mafia ?**

**La rencontre avec Katherine ?**

**La confrontation entre les Mickaelson et le Scooby-gang ?**

**La dispute entre Caroline et Abigaël ?**

**Laissez-moi des review surtout et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	33. Véritable Amitié

**Voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux ! ^^**

**Je voudrais encore remercier tous ceux qui me suive et qui ont mis mon histoire en favorite. J'espère que je ne vais pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture cher lecteurs :***

**Dark Masta : **_Merci pour ta belle review et de rien pour ma réponse ^^  
Je ne sais pas mais j'appréhende que ça soit trop alors voilà :$  
Moi aussi je suis pareil des fois et je ne t'en veux, je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour :-)  
Pour la rencontre avec Katherine, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise car je n'étais pas trop sûr de moi ^^ Après pour la dispute, c'est le caractère d'Abigaël car Caroline est l'une des seules personnes à qui elle fait vraiment confiance, donc je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne dise rien sur ce qu'elle lui a cacher car ça ne serait pas logique au vu de son caractère ^^  
Je suis ravie de ton commentaire qui me fait chaud au cœur *-*  
Entre Kol et Abi, j'espère que ça te plaira ce que je prévois ^^  
Pour Black Cat, je n'ai jamais regardé et je sais pas sa sort de mon imagination ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Mégane : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review Miss et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;-)__  
Oui c'est sûr car Elena m'énerve à se plaindre et tout ramené à Elle, comme Caroline lui a dit quand elle n'avait plus d'émotions…  
Moi aussi j'adore alors les militaires seront ceux de Fullmétal Alchimiste ;-) Moi aussi j'adore Ed, il me fait trop marrer à chaque fois :')  
Il va y avoir une discussion entre Abigaël et Katherine mais ça ne sera pas pour toute suite -P Et pour la guerre, malheureusement Elena ne va pas s'arrêter là…  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que tu passes un agréable moment, Xoxo :*_

_**Odessa : **__Merci pour tes review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! ^^  
Oui et ça ne seras pas fini malheureusement mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;-P  
Oui Katherine viendra mais ça ne sera pas pour toute suite ;-P_

**Douceur : **_Merci pour ta review Miss ^^  
Moi aussi, j'en ai marre de leur relation qui est toujours sens dessus dessous et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas toujours de la faute de Damon… Mais lui aussi il m'énerve des fois avec son Elena…  
J'espère que cette suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Red Old Typewriter : **_Ce n'est pas grave pour la longueur car j'apprécie toujours tes reviews ^^  
En tout cas, elle me fait énormément plaisir ! -P J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël se réveilla doucement. Elle cligna doucement des yeux et vit un plafond blanc, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle sentit qu'elle était sur quelque chose de mou et de confortable. La brune comprit bien vite qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit et elle se demandait qui avait bien pu la ramener et elle comprit qu'elle était chez Nik'. Elle se redressa rapidement, elle se souvient de la soirée de la veille. Abigaël avait tout raconté aux Mickaelson et aux autres, elle se sentait soulagé de c'être confiée mais encore plus honteuse des choses horribles qu'elles avaient faîtes. La brune n'avait pas voulu leur dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir du dégoût dans leurs yeux. Elle savait qu'elle devait affronter leurs préjugés mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Elle soupira en se rallongeant. Elle repensa à Caroline, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé aussi froidement mais elle lui en voulait de lui avoir caché la vérité. La brune pensa à Rebekah, elle lui en voulait le moins parce qu'elle lui avait dit la vérité, elle n'en voulait pas à Klaus car comme elle, il ne voulait sûrement pas qu'elle le regarde comme un monstre ou un être méprisable. Comment pouvait-elle le traiter de monstre alors qu'elle aussi avait fait des choses horribles ? Comment pouvait-elle le haïr d'avoir tué Jenna ou d'avoir voulu tuer Elena, alors que c'était pour protéger sa famille ? Elle était devenu une tueuse pour une vengeance et avait continué, sans aucun remord… Alors que lui c'était pour ses proches. Bien sûr, si ça avait été égoïste, elle l'aurait sûrement détesté et aurait pris le camp de ses amis, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quant à Kol, elle le détestait encore plus qu'avant. Elle se dégoûtait de l'avoir laissé la toucher. Elle se dégoûtait d'avoir apprécié ses caresses, ses sensations. Il voulait juste lui faire encore plus de mal, il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, ce qu'elle savait depuis le début. La brune était juste un défi pour lui et c'est tout, elle l'a repoussé et comme Monsieur était capricieux, il n'a pas abandonné. Jamais plus il ne la toucherait bien qu'elle avait toujours envie de lui, elle ne le laisserait plus la perturbé à ce point, ni l'approcher.  
Abigaël repensait à sa cousine. Elle aurait dû lui dire la vérité, au lieu de lui ordonné de ne pas s'approcher. La brune pensait qu'Elena la connaissait mais non, elle ne la connaissait plus, elle ne l'a jamais connue. Abigaël ne comprenait pas sa cousine, pourquoi elle avait des sentiments pour Damon après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Elle se plaignait de Klaus mais Damon n'était pas un ange. Il avait manipulé Caroline, bien qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point et qu'elle allait se renseigner. Il avait transformé la sœur de Matt. Il menait la vie dure à son frère à cause de la faute de Katherine. Il avait essayé de tuer Bonnie. Et il avait essayé de tuer Jeremy. Et pourtant elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui. A rien y comprendre. Abigaël n'en voulait pas à Stephen, car il voulait faire plaisir à Elena, c'était quelqu'un de bien et il ne méritait pas de souffrir.

* * *

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle se redressa et fit un sourire en coin en voyant Elijah avec un verre d'eau, il s'approcha et lui tendit **« Tu vas bien ? »  
**La brune haussa les épaules en prenant le verre et prit une gorgé **« Ca peut aller… »  
**Le Mickaelson s'assit au rebord du lit **« Je n'avais jamais parlé de ça à personne… Et ça fait du bien… »  
**Elijah lui fit un petit sourire en coin **« Ils ne t'en veulent pas de leur avoir caché ça… »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Moi je leur en veux de m'avoir caché ça… »  
**C'est ce qu'elle appréciait dans leur relation. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être très explicite pour se comprendre **« C'était pour te protéger de nous… »  
**L'humaine le regarda **« Je n'ai pas peur de vous… Je ne suis peut-être pas normal mais c'est le cas ! »  
**Le vampire rigola doucement **« Tu n'es pas normal… Quelqu'un de censée s'éloignerais des vampires ! »  
**La brune retira la couverture de sur elle pour s'assoir à son tour **« C'est peut-être ce que j'aurais fait si… Si je serais une fille modèle comme Elena… Mais j'ai vu tellement de chose à la Mafia et à l'armée que je n'ai plus peur de grand-chose… »  
**Elijah comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle disait ça. Même s'il ne ferait jamais de mal à la jeune femme sauf **« Reste loin de Kol, maintenant ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda perplexe, puis rougit en se prenant la tête dans les mains en voyant qu'Elijah était au courant de tout **« Je ne dirais rien… Mais si tu devrais écouter pour une fois, c'est ce conseil ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise releva les yeux **« Je le déteste… »  
**Le Mickaelson ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur ses lèvres **« Je sais… Mais pourquoi ? »  
**La brune ne voulait pas répondre à cette question car elle savait qu'il ne demandait pas pourquoi elle le détestait mais pourquoi elle avait couché avec **« Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux pas le voir mais… Je ne sais pas en fait… »  
**Elijah regarda le plafond pensif et Abigaël le regarda en fronçant les sourcils **« Peut-être que tu es amoureuse de lui ! »  
**Abigaël grimaça puis sourit à son ton moqueur **« Tu vas me faire vomir ! »  
**Elijah rigola doucement, puis Abigaël soupira et ne put ses mots franchirent ses lèvres **« Je maudis mon corps… »  
**Le Mickaelson soupira **« Fais attention… »  
**Ils restèrent dans un silence pas le moins gênant. Puis, Elijah se leva **« Rebekah t'as laissé des affaires dans la salle de bain et il y a tout ce qu'il faut ! »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête en signe de remerciement puis le vampire sortit de la pièce.

* * *

La cousine d'Elena se dirigea dans la salle de bain et sourit en voyant les vêtements que Rebekah lui avait prêtés _« Elle connaît mes goûts au moins ! » _Abigaël se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et détendit immédiatement ses membres tendus. Elle resta longues minutes sous l'eau et avec beaucoup d'effort elle en sortit. Elle se sécha et s'habilla, puis elle sortit de la douche et fut surprise en voyant Klaus assis sur le lit **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**L'hybride leva les yeux vers la brunette avec un petit sourire **« Tu voulais me parler ? »  
**Abigaël inspira et s'approcha du Mickaelson et aborda directement le sujet **« Oui, de Katherine ! »  
**Klaus croisa les bras **« Si je la revois je la tue ! »  
**La brune croisa les bras à son tour **« Pourquoi ? »  
**L'hybride plissa les yeux **« Elle s'est enfuie en me volant un objet ! »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Et alors ? Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant que tu as réussi ton sacrifice !... Tu lui as bien fais payer en massacrant toutes sa famille ! »  
**Klaus fut surpris en entendant aucun reproche dans sa voix, mais il fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi tu l'a défend ? C'est à cause d'elle si Jenna est morte ! »  
**La brune répliqua derechef **« C'est toi qui la forcé à l'appelé pour le rituel non ? »  
**Klaus resta bouche-bée mais il se reprit très vite **« Peut-être mais si je croise Katherine je la ferais payé pour sa fuite ! »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête désespéré par l'attitude bornée de l'Hybride Originel, puis elle se détourna **« Je ne te dirais jamais où elle est ! »  
**La brune s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte **« Si tu continues à la poursuivre parce qu'elle a sauvé sa vie… Alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que Mickael ! »  
**Abigaël rentra dans la chambre. Elle savait que c'était un coup-bas ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais c'était sorti tous seul et elle s'en voulait. La brune n'avait pas peur de Klaus, elle ne le craignait pas le moins du monde. Car si on creusait un peu plus, qu'on le regardait attentivement, on pouvait voir que c'était un homme blessait par le passé, par la cruauté d'un père qui le détestait à cause de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Il l'avait traité de monstre alors il en était devenu un. Il ne voulait montrer à personne ses faiblesses alors il était devenu un psychopathe, qui ne s'attache à personne pour ne pas être blessé à nouveau. Il faisait tout pour protéger sa famille ou réclamer vengeance. Ils étaient exactement pareil l'un et l'autre. Ils ne tenaient à personne excepté à leur famille. Ils avaient une carapace autour d'eux pour ne pas être blessé. Si on s'en prenait à eux, ils se vengeaient en 100 fois pire. Ils avaient un caractère borné, autoritaire, agressif, rancunier et elle en passait.

* * *

Abigaël entendit la porte se fermer violemment et elle soupira en se maquillant. Elle l'avait contrarié et énervé, elle le sentait mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle voulait qu'il laisse Katherine et elle pouvait se montrer patiente avec un type comme lui. La brune savait comment gérer Klaus, ça allait être dur mais elle était persévérante. Elle finit de se maquiller puis sortie de la pièce et elle se figea en voyant celui qu'elle détestait. La brune croisa les bras **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**Le brun lui fit son sourire charmeur, qui se répercuta dans son ventre **« Klaus est sortie brusquement et je me demandais si tu étais encore vivante… Après tout, mon frère tue tous ceux qui le contrarient… »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux ne pouvant croire son ton inquiet **« Tu n'as plus à faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi ! »  
**Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle sortit de la chambre. Kol soupira, ils étaient revenus au point de départ, elle allait encore l'ignorer et l'envoyait balader mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Abigaël descendit à la cuisine et se servit un café faisant comme chez elle, elle se retourna et son souffle se coupa en voyant Kol aussi proche d'elle, elle voulut le repousser mais ses mots ne voulurent pas sortir de sa bouche, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué – ou ne le voulait pas – qu'il était torse-nu. Le vampire s'approcha ce qui fit qu'elle dut se reculer et son dos toucha le plan de travail, il posa ensuite sa main sur sa taille et se pencha, en sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres elle frissonna. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais sa bouche se détourna de ses lèvres pour plongeait dans son cou, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur quand elle sentit sa main se glisser lentement sous son top et ses doigts courir sur son ventre. La cousine d'Elena ne put s'empêcher de gémir et de frissonner quand ses mains remontèrent à sa poitrine et la caresser par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Kol lui mordilla doucement le cou et la jeune femme rejeta sa tête en arrière le souffle court et en fermant les yeux, elle n'était pas du tout inquiète qu'il puisse la mordre et la tuer. Les lèvres du vampire remontèrent à son oreille. Abigaël savait qu'il jouait avec elle, qui la voulait juste pour la blesser mais elle n'arrivait pas à se déplacer de son corps, de le repousser. Sa chaleur lui donnait encore plus chaud qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Kol lui murmura avec un désir non dissimulé **« Je ne te jugerais pas pour ton passé… Mais ne fais pas celle qui est insensible… »  
**Il s'écarta de son oreille et elle ouvrit les yeux en le regardant. Ses yeux noirs avaient une lueur sauvage, elle sentait qu'il la voulait ici et maintenant. Ses yeux verts descendirent à son torse, parfaitement bien dessiné et qui sentait la masculinité. Son corps était un appel à la luxure et elle ne pouvait pas le nié. Kol posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et il sourit en entendant son cœur battre la chamade et sa respiration s'accélérer, il releva doucement son visage et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes lentement, puis il les posa doucement. Abigaël s'apprêtait à le repousser mais son corps fit tout le contraire de sa tête, elle posa une main sur son épaule et la deuxième dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle gémit quand il força le barrage de ses lèvres pour retrouver sa langue. Ce fut un ballet sauvage et remplie de frustration. Aucun des deux ne voulant perdre. Kol se baissa pour prendre ses fesses en coupe et la souleva pour l'assoir sur le plan de travail, il se plaça entre ses jambes et Abigaël gémit en sentant le désir du vampire. Kol replaça sa main sous le top de la jeune femme pour caresser son ventre, tandis que la main d'Abigaël qui se trouvait sur son épaule descendit à ses abdos qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais ils restèrent tout aussi proche. Leur souffles se mélangèrent et le vampire passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Abigaël **« Car ton corps prouve le contraire… »  
**A ses mots, il s'écarta complètement et se détourna avec un sourire vainqueur.

* * *

Abigaël était paralysée sur le plan de travail. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration et calmé les battements de son cœur. Son corps et ses lèvres étaient en feu. Ses pensées étaient en vrac. Pourquoi elle exprimait autant de désir pour lui ? Pourquoi elle en voulait toujours plus ? Pourquoi elle le voulait ? Pourquoi elle ressentait ça alors qu'elle le détestait ? Sa respiration se calmer lentement mais elle sursauta légèrement quand **« Abigaël ça va ? »  
**Elle releva subitement la tête et fit un sourire en coin à Rebekah, qui voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose **« Oui ça va ! »  
**La blonde la regarda insistante puis Abigaël sauta du plan de travail en soupirant **« Ton idiot de frère ! »  
**Rebekah haussa un sourcil **« Il t'a encore emmerdé ? »  
**Abigaël acquiesça et se tourna pour prendre son café. Elle repensa à son baiser avec le jeune Mickaelson et elle sentit la chaleur montait dans son corps et elle se pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement de frustration, elle se tourna et fit un sourire en quoi à la blonde **« Je voulais te remercier… Pour m'avoir dit la vérité… »  
**La vampire lui rendit son sourire **« Tu es mon amie… Et je préférais tout te dire, car je tiens à toi… »  
**Rebekah détourna le regard et Abigaël sut que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire des déclarations tel que celle-là. La brune posa sa tasse et s'approcha de la vampire et la serra dans ses bras. La Mickaelson fut surprise mais lui rendit son étreinte **« Ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! »  
**Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis elles s'écartèrent. Rebekah lui fit un sourire désolé **« Je dois te laisser je dois me rendre au Lycée… »  
**Abigaël fit une légère grimace **« J'ai toujours eu horreur de l'école ! »  
**La blonde rigola amusé **« Moi ça me donne un semblant de normalité… Tu n'y es jamais allé ? »  
**L'humaine secoua la tête **« Non, j'ai tout appris à la Mafia et je n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec l'école ! »  
**Rebekah sourit et se détourna **« A plus tard Abi' ! »  
**Celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main **« A plus Becka' ! »  
**Et la Mickaelson sortit de la maison.

* * *

Abigaël soupira. Si Rebekah était en cours, cela voulait dire qu'Elena et les autres aussi. La brune remonta dans la chambre après avoir fini son café. Elle passa devant la chambre de Kol mais elle ne le vit pas, elle voulut rentrer mais elle se retint et se rendit dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide et elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa chambre n'était qu'a pratiquement 4 pas de celle du frère de Klaus. Elle rentra et s'allongea dans son lit. Elle était épuisé, elle avait passé des heures à leurs raconter son histoire et elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait se rendre aux lycée, surtout Stephen, Caroline et Rebekah qui était des vampires et qui avait tout le temps pour ça… Abigaël repensa à une chose et elle se leva pour prendre son téléphone dans son sac et composa un numéro **« Allo ? »  
**La brune sourit **« Salut Brook, ça fais un bail ! »  
**Elle put sentir la surprise et la joie dans la voix qui lui répondit **« Davis ! Ce n'est que maintenant que tu m'appel sérieusement ? »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Je suis désolé c'était parce que je suis retourné à Mystic Falls ! »  
**Elle sentit que Brook était inquiète **« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? »  
**Brook était une fille qu'elle avait sauvé quand elle était entrée dans l'armée et depuis elles étaient devenus très proche suite à cela. Abigaël lui avait appris à se battre et à utiliser toute sorte d'arme c'était un peu comme sa relation avec Kan et elle, quelques années plus tôt. Même si la brune était dans l'armée et non dans la Mafia, elle avait été réticente mais avait finalement accepté. Brook n'aimait pas Katherine et c'était réciproque même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.  
**« Ils sont au courant et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle… »  
**Brook fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
**La brune soupira en lui racontant **« J'ai été attaqué chez ma cousine mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien… Tu te souviens de Jason Miles ? »  
**Brook fit marcher sa mémoire **« Oui, ils faisaient partie de la Mafia… Je croyais qu'il été mort ! »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Moi aussi… Mais apparemment il a trouvé un nouveau patron… Et il se trouve que c'est sûrement Leo Stevens, mais j'ai besoin que tu… »  
« Que je me renseigne sur Leo Stevens et pour savoir si c'est vraiment Lui ? »  
**La brune rigola légèrement **« Oui même si ça m'étonnerais vu qu'il a été arrêté et qu'il doit purger une peine de je ne sais plus combien d'année ! »  
**Son interlocutrice était surprise **« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été arrêté… Pourquoi ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena essaya de se rappelé **« Pour détournement de fond… Blanchiment d'argent… Meurtre… C'était après que j'ai… Tu vois quoi… »  
**Brook lui répondit doucement **« Je ferais des recherches et je te tiendrais au courant si j'ai quelque chose sur qui peut t'en vouloir ! »  
**Abigaël rigola nerveusement **« Vois déjà pour Leo et sinon je te ferrais la liste et je te la donnerais dans 2 ans ! »  
**Brook rigola tout aussi nerveusement **« Voir 4 hein Abigaël ?... Fais attention en attendant, ils vont sûrement t'en envoyé d'autre et je fais le plus vite possible ! »  
**Abigaël lui répondit doucement **« D'accord merci Brook et ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et surtout sois discrète ! »  
**Brook hocha la tête **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, à bientôt ! »  
**Abigaël sourit **« A bientôt ! »  
**Son interlocutrice raccrocha.

* * *

Abigaël composa un second numéro et hésita un instant puis elle appela mais tomba sur la messagerie **« Salut Caroline… C'est moi… Je crois que tu as raison… On doit parler alors rejoint moi dans la forêt à l'endroit où l'on jouer… Tu sais, quand on était petite… Bisous… Forbes… »  
**Elle raccrocha en soupirant. Elle attendit 5 minutes quand elle reçut un sms de Caroline _**« Oui… On doit parler… On se retrouve là-bas à 19h… Bisous Davis… »  
**_Elle inspira et ferma les yeux et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit.

Abigaël se releva en sursaut et en nage. Ses cauchemars reprenaient à son grand damne. Elle revoyait la femme de Leo. Elle la revoyait la supplier. Elle se voyait l'abattre. Elle voyait une petite fille courir dans les bras de sa mère, alors que celle-ci se fasse tué à nouveau devant ses yeux. Abigaël releva la tête et sursauta légèrement en voyant Klaus avec un regard inquiet **« Tu vas bien ? »  
**La brune hocha la tête et inspira-expira pour ralentir les battements de son cœur et calmer sa respiration. Abigaël se releva **« Tu es sûr ? »  
**Celle-ci se dirigea dans la salle de bain **« Juste un mauvais cauchemar… »  
**L'humaine se passa un coup d'eau et soupira, elle resta quelques instant et sortit de la chambre. Elle se rassit sur le lit aux côtés de Klaus, qui l'observait toujours **« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive… De rêver des personne… Que tu as tuée ? »  
**L'hybride soupira **« Non, je n'ai jamais eu de remord ! »  
**Abigaël n'était pas étonné de sa réponse et elle sourit puis le perdit **« Moi… Qu'une seule… »**  
Klaus le regarda** « La femme de Leo ? »**  
Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation, Abigaël acquiesça **« C'est la seule que je regrettes… Je revois son visage des fois… Je n'arrive pas à l'effacer de ma tête… Je vois une petite fille qui lui ressemble… Elle joue avec elle… Puis, j'arrive… Et tue sa mère à nouveau… Devant elle… Et ça recommence encore et encore… »**  
La brune prit sa tête dans ses mains. Klaus ne fit rien étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais été proche avec les gens sauf pour le torturer et ensuite les tuer. Mais contre tout attente, il posa sa main dans son dos pour un signe de réconfort. Abigaël ferma les yeux en inspirant. La brune ne savait pas pourquoi mais son contact l'apaisait. Puis, soudain** « Je suis désolé Klaus… »**  
Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, puis l'humaine le regarda **« Je n'aurais pas dû te comparé à ton père… Alors que je sais à quel point tu as souffert… »**  
L'hybride détourna la regard puis haussa les épaules **« Ce n'est pas grave… Mais tu sais que j'en ai tué pour moins que ça ? »**  
Abigaël rigola doucement **« Ca je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! »**  
Klaus et Abigaël se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. La cousine d'Elena le regarda provocante **« Tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de toi ? »**  
Le Mickaelson sourit et lui rendit son regard provocant **« Et tu sais que je pourrais te tuer si j'en ai envie ? »**  
Abigaël haussa les sourcils et lui tendit son cou **« Alors fais-le ! »**  
Klaus haussa un sourcil et ses veines ressortirent et ses iris devinrent jaunes, il fut étonné que la jeune femme n'eut pas un seule mouvement de recul en le voyant, mais avait un regard fasciné. Sans réfléchir, elle leva sa main et passa ses doigts sur ses veines. Klaus reprit son visage normal **« Tu es une fille étonnante ! »**  
Abigaël croisa les bras et le regarda d'un œil fier **« Je sais on me le dit tout le temps ! »**  
Klaus rigola et ce fut un rire sincère qui l'a fit sourire. Une sonnerie se fit entendre, celle d'Abigaël, elle attrapa son téléphone sur la table et vit que c'était Caroline. L'humaine se leva en jurant **« Merde j'ai complètement oublié Caroline ! »**  
Abigaël enfila sa veste **« Elle va me tuer ! »**  
Klaus ricana amusé et moqueur** « Tu n'as pas peur de Moi, mais de Caroline ? »**  
La cousine d'Elena soupira en lui faisant les gros yeux **« Crois-moi… Une Caroline en colère est pire que 30 vampires !... A plus tard Nik' ! »**  
L'hybride leva les yeux **« A plus tard Abi' ! »**  
Celle-ci se retourna surprise, puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre et descendre à la hâte les escaliers. Abigaël croisa Elijah et Rebekah et leur fit un signe de main **« Pas le temps de discuter, je dois rejoindre Caroline !... A plus tard ! »**  
Les Mickaelson rigolèrent. Abigaël était vraiment une fille hors du commun. Ils comprenaient pourquoi Kol s'intéresser à Elle.

* * *

Abigaël arriva quelques minutes plus tard, à l'endroit que Caroline et Abigaël se retrouvaient pour jouer où quand elles avaient besoin de réfléchir. La brune vit son amie blonde dos à elle et qui regardaient la chute d'eau. La cousine d'Elena s'approcha doucement et se posta à ses côtés, elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes aucune n'osant prendre la parole. Quand Caroline inspira profondément **« Je suis désolé… De t'avoir caché ça… »**  
Abigaël ne dit rien mais inspira légèrement** « J'avais… J'avais peur que tu repartes… En apprenant ce que j'étais… »**  
La brune s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand la fille du Sheriff continua** « Que tu me regarde comme un monstre… Où que tu sois blesser par les Originels… Je voulais te le dire… Mais je ne savais pas comment… Et parce que ça n'allait pas plaire à Elena et que… »**  
S'en fut trop dès que Caroline prononça les prénom de sa cousine **« Ce n'est pas à Elena de décidé pour les autres et surtout pas pour Moi !... Tu sais ce que j'ai cru ? Que tu ne me faisais pas confiance pour m'avouer ça, que tu me l'as caché… On est censée être meilleure amie… »**  
La New-Yorkaise se tourna de nouveau vers la cascade **« Avant on ne se cacher jamais rien… Mais sache que jamais je ne te considérais comme un monstre Caroline… Même si je le voudrais… »**  
Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle aurait du tout lui dire, et non faire ce qu'Elena voulait **« J'ai tué une personne… »**  
Abigaël répliqua **« Et Moi beaucoup plus que toi… »**  
La vampire pris son amie par les épaules et plissa les yeux sévèrement **« Tu n'es pas un monstre Abigaël Davis !... T'es parents ont été assassiné tu n'y es pour rien ! »**  
Abigaël baissa la tête honteuse **« Je suis devenue une tueuse et c'était mon choix… Personne ne m'y a obligé ! »**  
La blonde s'écarta doucement avec un air sérieux **« Alors on fait un pacte ! »**  
L'humaine fronça les sourcils **« Quoi ? »**  
Caroline lui fit un petit sourire **« J'arrête de dire que je suis un monstre et tu fais de même ! »**  
Abigaël s'apprêtait à répliquer mais devant le regard noir de sa meilleure amie, elle soupira **« Très bien Forbes… D'ailleurs, il faut que je te dise quelques chose… »**  
La blonde la coupa brusquement mal à l'aise **« C'est moi avant… J'ai embrassé… Klaus… »**  
La vampire avait fermé les yeux mais quand elle n'entendit rien de la part de sa meilleure amie, elle les rouvrit et fut étonné en voyant un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres d'Abigaël, puis elle soupira en croisant les bras **« Klaus te l'a dit… »**  
La brune haussa un sourcil moqueur **« Pas la peine… J'ai bien vu que tu étais mal à l'aise à ses côtés ! »**  
Caroline plissa les yeux **« N'importe quoi ! »**  
Abigaël rigola doucement **« Arrête Forbes, tu ne vas pas me la faire à moi !... Ce n'est pas parce que je racontais mon histoire que je ne vous ai pas observé ! »**  
La New-yorkaise lui fit un clin d'œil à ses mots, puis elle détourna le regard à son tour** « J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire… »**  
La blonde mit ses mains devant **« Stop ! »**  
Abigaël la regarda surpris puis Caroline lui fit un petit sourire en coin** « Tu m'as déjà assez raconté de chose pour l'instant ! »**  
La brune sourit.

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre et Caroline attrapa son téléphone et décrocha. Ce fut le Sheriff **« Je suis avec Abigaël, je rentre tout de suite ! »**  
Elle décrocha en finissant d'écouter sa mère puis elle regarda sa meilleure amie amusée **« Bien que je sois ce que tu sais, elle s'inquiète toujours autant ! »**  
Abigaël rigola **« C'est une mère c'est normale ! »**  
La blonde prit la brune dans ses bras et leurs étreintes durèrent quelques instants. Puis la vampire s'éloigna **« Je te ramène ? »**  
La jeune femme secoua la tête** « Non, j'ai ma voiture chez Klaus et je vais rester un peu pour réfléchir… »**  
La blonde hésita à la laisser seule, surtout aussi près des Mickaelson et des hybrides de Klaus. En voyant son hésitation Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel** « Je vais bien Care' pas la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça ! »**  
Caroline hocha la tête pas très rassuré mais elle s'éloigna de sa meilleure amie.

Abigaël la regarda avec un sourire, puis elle se retourna vers la chute. Elle c'était réconciliée avec Caroline. Elle avait parlé avec les Mickaelson. Elle devait avoir maintenant une discussion avec Madame Katherine Pierce. LA description que lui avait faîtes Rebekah ne l'avait pas trop surprise. Elle connaissait l'ancêtre d'Elena, elle pouvait se montrer égoïste et manipulatrice mais Abigaël l'était tout autant. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle lui avait caché qui elle était vraiment, elle avait sûrement dû penser qu'elle aurait dit où elle se trouvait à Klaus. Mais jamais elle ne l'aurais fait. Et pis tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de sauver sa vie. Klaus, Katherine et Abigaël étaient plus ou moins pareil. Ils avaient été blessés alors ils ne faisaient confiance à personne. Ils avaient vécus un enfer dans leur vie. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis proche pour ne pas que leurs ennemis voient qu'ils avaient des faiblesses. C'était aussi pour ça qu'Abigaël n'était jamais restée bien longtemps à Mystic Falls, et qu'elle se faisait appelé Dark Shadow. Mais elle en voulait énormément à Katherine mais pour l'instant elle avait un autre problème à régler. Ceux qui l'avait attaqué et surtout Jason… Elle avait été sur et certaine qu'il avait été tué lors du mission. Qui l'avait engagé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient ?

* * *

**« Ce n'est pas prudent d'être seule en pleine forêt et surtout la nuit ! »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était plus la peine de faire semblant de te préoccuper de moi, Kol ! »  
**Le vampire l'ignora et se plaça à ses côtés **« Tu n'as pas parlé de ce Jason… »  
**La brune l'ignora à son tour mais le Mickaelson ne se démonta pas pour autant **« Il travaille pour qui ? »  
**En voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre Kol se posta devant elle. La New-yorkaise croisa les bras et le regarda en plissant les yeux **« Tu l'as rencontré où ? »  
**Elle ne répondit toujours pas mais quand il ouvrit la bouche **« Ça ne te regarde pas !... Mais comme tu ne veux pas me lâcher… »  
**Elle le détourna pour se retrouver dos à lui **« Jason travaillait à la Mafia… Il a toujours été jaloux de moi… Il avait insisté pour que Kan le prenne en charge mais il n'a jamais accepté… Alors il voulait devenir meilleur que moi… Tout le monde disait qu'il était mort dans une mission… Au début, j'ai eu du mal à le croire et je me suis fait à l'idée en entendant plus parler de lui… Et je ne sais pas pour qui il travaille ! »  
**Abigaël ferma les yeux en appréciant la brise sur sa peau. La brune put sentir la chaleur du vampire dans son dos, elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard avant de le détourné et de s'éloigner.  
Le vampire sourit avant de se placer devant elle à vitesse vampire, elle n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul ce qui l'amusa et il ne le fit pas prier en répondant avec un sourire en coin **« Tu sais que tu devrais éviter d'énerver un vampire ? »  
**Abigaël leva un sourcil en faisant elle-aussi un sourire en coin **« Arrête ton cinéma !... Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »  
**Kol s'approcha encore plus et malgré qu'elle frissonna elle ne laissa rien paraître de son trouble **« Je peux te tuer ! »  
**Abigaël perdit son sourire pour un air sérieux **« Alors fais-le ! »  
**Le vampire ne dit rien et la brune non plus. Juste le vent se fit entendre, ainsi que les feuilles des arbres. Abigaël le brisa avec une voix glaciale et haineuse **« Qu'est-ce que tu attends hein ?... Tue-moi maintenant !... A moins que tu sois un lâche, tu t'amuses avec moi mais je ne suis pas stupide pour tomber amoureuse d'un con dans ton genre ! ! »  
**Soudain la brune eut le souffle coupé quand il la plaqua sauvagement contre un arbre. Il approcha son visage du sien et elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur ses lèvres, puis sur ses yeux et elle frissonna. Kol la regardait comme un bout de viande, il était en colère et elle le voyait, il voulait la tuer et elle le savait. Elle aurait dû avoir peur quand ses veines ressortirent et que ses yeux devinrent rouges. Abigaël ferma les yeux et sa respiration s'accéléra quand il plongea dans sur son cou.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé ! Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Les moments Abigaël/Mickaelson ?**

**Réconciliation Abigaël/Caroline ?**

**Moment Abigaël/Kol ?**

**Des suppositions pour la suite ?**

**Merci encore énormément de me suivre et je lis vos review avec un énorme plaisir !**

**Je vous dis à Bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review ^^, Xoxo tout le monde :***


	34. Les vraies problèmes commencent

**Bonjour Voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment avec ce chapitre ^^**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :***

**MSM-65 : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ^^  
Il y aura du rapprochement Klaroline mais ça ne seras pas pour l'instant et tu vas savoir pourquoi dans la suite de mon histoire ;-)  
Tu verras ce qui va arriver à Abigaël dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^ Xoxo :*_

**Mane-jei : **_Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plut et que tu aimes mon histoire ^^  
Je suis aussi plus que ravie que le passage de Klaus/Abigaël t'es plus, j'adore écrire leur moment ensemble ^^ Caroline va encore se rapprocher de Klaus mais un peu plus tard et tu sauras pourquoi dans la fin de ce chapitre :-)  
J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Red Old Typewriter : **_J'adore et j'adore ta review qui m'a énormément fais plaisir et franchement j'adore tes commentaires et je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant ! ! *-*  
Et oui Klaus et Abigaël sont très proche et leur complicité va beaucoup se solidifié au fil des chapitres ;-) Si ça serait le Scooby-gang ils seraient déjà tous mort en effet :3  
Pour Caroline et Abigaël j'adore écrire leur passage alors je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit fâché trop longtemps, elles auront besoin l'une de l'autre pour la suite ;-)  
Comment résisté à Kol ? De toute façon elle s'en fiche qu'ils soient des vampires alors Kol ne fait pas exception mais ça ne serait toujours pas facile dans la suite :-)  
Pour Katherine c'était dans les Flash-Back qu'elle venait mais à Mystic Falls ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite mais bientôt ;-)  
En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo ma belle et encore merci pour tes superbes review que j'aime lire à chaque fois :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci encore pour tes review que j'attends toujours avec impatience ^^  
J'adore écrire leur passage et montrer à quel point elles sont très proche. Moi aussi j'aimerais dans la série mais bon apparemment il ne faut pas trop en demander à JP…  
J'adore écrire les passages avec les Mickaelson. Et leur relation va encore se solidifié dans les prochains chapitres ;-) Avec Kol tu vas être servie dans ce début de chapitre et tu m'en diras des nouvelles ;-)  
Merci beaucoup pour tes supers review et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa : **_Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite plaira^^  
Je suis ravie de savoir que je respecte les caractères car ça me tient à cœur même si dans la suite, sa risque un peu de changer mais pas énormément évidemment ;-)  
Oui je confirme mais ils sont proches car justement Klaus comprend Abigaël et vice-versa donc c'est pour ça qu'ils deviennent complices. __  
Pour la dernière scène tu verras dans ce début de chapitre mais Kol n'est pas amoureux du moins, il n'est pas au courant. On connait tous l'Originel et Abigaël ;-)  
J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^_

**Carabes : **_Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plût et j'espère que la suite plaira ^^  
Kol est peut-être amoureux mais si c'est le cas, il ne se l'avouera pas tout de suite comme Abigaël, sa prendra du temps avant que leur relation évolue au-delà du sexe, voilà la suite et j'espère que tu passeras un agréable moment, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël attendit la douleur mais rien ne se passa. La brune sentit ses crocs sur sa peau mais il n'appuyait pas. Kol ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'a mordait pas, mais ça ne lui plaisait guère. Elle savait qui il était mais elle osait l'affronter. Le vampire avait voulu lui boire son sang pour lui montrer que sa vie était entre ses mains, qu'elle ne pouvait lui parler sur ce ton sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences. Mais quand il avait plongé sur son cou quelque chose l'en avait empêché, et c'est pour ça qu'en ce moment ses crocs touchaient sa peau mais ne la transpercèrent pas. Ses veines disparurent et ses dents se rétractèrent, puis il murmura la voix rauque **« Ne me provoque pas… Abigaël… »  
**La respiration de la brune s'accéléra, puis elle murmura la voix tremblotante **« Je n'ai pas peur de toi… Kol… »  
**Ce dernier sourit puis il s'écarta légèrement tout en effleurant sa joue de ses lèvres, elle frissonna et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes **« Je peux te tuer tout de suite, si je le voulais… »**  
Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et elle regarda ses lèvres puis son regard remonta jusqu'à ses yeux noirs qui étaient menaçant mais avec toujours cette pointe de désir et de frustration **« Alors fais-le !... Tu crois que j'ai peur de la mort ? »  
**Le vampire et l'humaine se défièrent du regard chacun cherchant une faiblesse chez l'autre. Malheureusement aucun des deux n'arrivait à cerner l'autre. Kol voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas peur et il comprenait au vu de son histoire qu'elle leur avait raconté, mais il n'arrivait pas trop à savoir si ce n'était qu'une façade. Quant à Abigaël, elle voyait qu'il était en colère du ton qu'elle avait employé avec lui et qu'il avait vraiment envie de la tuer, mais elle ne voyait aucune trace du pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait sauf une chose qu'elle était certaine **« « Tu t'amuses avec moi ! »  
**Kol s'écarta et la brune sentit un sentiment de manque l'envahir mais la colère l'envahie ensuite **« Tu t'amuses avec moi parce que tu t'ennuies des 1 000 ans que tu as passé sur cette terre !... Pour toi je ne suis qu'un défi parce que tu peux avoir toutes les meufs qui sont soit dit en passant stupide !... Moi j'ai été grave stupide pour coucher avec toi et que je te déteste à un point que je n'ai jamais détesté autant une personne !... Mais je ne serais plus jamais ton jouet tu m'entends ?... Personne ne joue avec moi sans le payer et je te jure que plus jamais je… »  
**Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Kol s'était jeté sur ses lèvres et la coupa en l'embrassant avec sauvagerie. Abigaël fut surprise puis elle répondit avec autant d'ardeur que le brun. Ce dernier força le barrage de ses dents pour chercher sa jumelle et ils entamèrent une danse endiablée. La New-Yorkaise ne voulait pas batailler et laissa le vampire prendre le dessus sur Elle. Abigaël gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il la plaqua à vitesse vampirique contre l'arbre derrière Elle. Le Mickaelson passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui et approfondir encore plus leur baiser. Abigaël passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kol qui se plaqua encore plus contre son corps. Ils s'écartèrent par manque de souffle. Les lèvres de l'Originel ne quittèrent pas sa peau et elles descendirent à son cou qu'il mordilla, tandis que sa deuxième main passa sous sa veste, puis sous son top rouge et caressa son dos. La jeune femme rejeta sa tête en arrière qui reposa contre l'arbre tout en passant à son tour sa main dans les cheveux de brun. Kol remonta ses lèvres et il mordit doucement son point érogène et Abigaël gémit de plaisir en resserrant sa poigne. L'Originel grogna légèrement en entendant le murmure de son prénom. Le vampire se baissa pour prendre les cuisses de la brune dans ses mains et il la porta. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches en gémissant. La cousine d'Elena posa ses lèvres sur celle de Kol et elle engagea le baiser et cette fois-ci ce fut le frère de Klaus qui laissa la brune prendre le dessus. Abigaël sentit un coup de vent et elle frissonna puis elle sentit le parfum qu'elle connaissait par cœur maintenant.

La brune sentit les mains du vampire la déposait lentement et elle sentit aucune branche, ni aucun froissement de feuille, elle s'écarta du frère de Klaus et se retourna le souffle court. La vitesse des vampires étaient impressionnantes, ils étaient à peu près à 1 km du manoir et ils auraient dû mettre une dizaine de minutes avant de rentrer. La brune sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit Kol se collait contre son dos et elle se pinça les lèvres en sentant le désir de l'homme contre elle. Kol pencha sa tête pour lui poser un baiser papillon dans le cou. Abigaël rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant un frisson la parcourir, elle soupira de désir quand la main du Mickaelson se faufila sous son maillot pour caresser son ventre, si légèrement que si elle n'aurait pas senti son torse elle aurait cru que c'était un fantôme. Kol posa son autre main sur sa hanche et la descendit jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il déboucla avec précipitation. Abigaël ferma les yeux tandis que la main qui était sur son ventre remonta à son soutien-gorge et il malaxa doucement un de ses seins à travers. Sa bouche n'en resta pas là et il mordilla son lobe de l'oreille et elle ne put réprimer un fort gémissement de plaisir.

Le jeune Mickaelson enleva soudain ses mains de sur son corps et elle soupira de frustration puis un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il se plaça devant elle et qu'il la plaqua brusquement contre la porte. Abigaël les rouvrit et sa respiration se coupa en voyant son regard de prédateur, il enleva la veste de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire et il la balança à travers la pièce. Le vampire posa ensuite ses mains sous son maillot tout en ne lâchant pas la brune du regard, il remonta ses mains et lui enleva son top rouge qui retrouva bien vite la veste. Kol posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme et elles se retrouvèrent avec délice et frustration, elles se mouvaient ensemble comme si elles étaient faîtes pour se retrouver. Le vampire s'écarta et sourit à la jeune femme qui avait toujours les yeux fermé et la bouche légèrement entrouvertes et la respiration haché. Le vampire lui embrassa le creux de son cou, puis la clavicule et il continua à descendre, il posa ensuite ses lèvres à la naissance de sa poitrine. La respiration de la brune s'accéléra et ses mains se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux soyeux du brun. Ce dernier continua sa descente et il lui embrassa l'estomac, puis le ventre et il joua de sa langue autour de son nombril, tandis que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses. Abigaël gémit de plaisir à la sensation que lui prodigué Kol. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore plus quand les mains du vampire firent glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes. Abigaël ne savait pas comment elle a pu arriver à lever ses pieds car elle avait l'impression que ses jambes s'apprêtait à lâcher à tout moment.

Kol remonta ensuite ses mains et passa deux doigts sous l'élastique de son boxer et le descendit non sans oublier de caresser ses jambes au passage. La respiration d'Abigaël se coupa lorsque l'Originel posa la jambe de la brune sur son épaule, puis elle émit un cri de surprise mêlé à du plaisir quand elle sentit un doigt pénétrer en Elle, sans aucune douceur mais sans lui faire mal pour autant. Kol commença à tourner lentement son doigt puis de plus en plus rapidement et brusque. La cousine d'Elena ferma les yeux, reposa sa tête contre sa porte dans un bruit sourd et elle soupira de plaisir à ses sensations de bien-être. Son plaisir s'intensifia en sentant qu'il entrait un deuxième doigt dans son intimité, puis sa langue. Elle exprima son plaisir dans un petit cri, qui se répercuta sur le sexe du vampire. Ce dernier n'arrêta pas ses mouvements et ses gestes se firent plus pressants, plus rapide, plus sauvage et plus profond. Kol sentit les jambes de la brune tremblait et il resserra sa main sur sa cuisse. Il fit des allés-venue en elle tout en caressant son clitoris de son pouce, sa langue caressait ses parois tout en suivant les venues de ses doigts. Il accéléra ses gestes lorsqu'il sentit les parois d'Abigaël se resserrait autour de ses doigts et il sut que son orgasme allait bientôt arriver. La langue du vampire suçota et mordilla son bouton de plaisir, tandis que ses doigts s'incurvèrent dans son intimité. Abigaël ne put rien faire quand l'orgasme la frappa avec force et elle ne put réprimer un cri de plaisir, son corps se mit à trembler, sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait la chamade à sortir de sa poitrine, ses mains se resserrèrent dans les cheveux du brun, qui grogna légèrement.

Kol continua les mouvements de ses doigts et de sa langue doucement encore quelques instants. Puis, il s'arrêta et s'écarta sans lâcher sa cuisse, il remonta ses yeux sur la brune et sourit en voyant l'état dans laquelle elle était. Il remonta doucement sans la lâcher et quand il fut debout face à elle, il posa sa main sur sa joue et elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Sans réfléchir, elle passa ses mains derrière la tête du vampire et le tira vers elle pour un baiser encore plus sauvage. Kol, lui, il passa ses mains derrière le dos de la brunette et détacha avec habileté son soutien-gorge. La jeune femme gémit dans sa bouche quand sa poitrine fut libérée. Le frère de Klaus enleva sa veste qu'il balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Les deux amants s'écartèrent et le vampire enleva son t-shirt. Abigaël se mordit la lèvre devant le corps parfait de l'homme en face d'Elle. La New-Yorkaise déboucla la ceinture de Kol et il l'aida à lui enlever son pantalon et il se retrouva en boxer. La brune ne put empêcher un sourire en coin se former en voyant la bosse dans le sous-vêtement du vampire. Abigaël passa ses bras autour de la nuque du brun et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, un baiser qu'il approfondit. Le vampire passa une de ses mains dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Kol l'avança, il se retrouva assis sur le lit et Abigaël s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

L'humaine ne pouvait pas se passer de ses lèvres, elles étaient douce et se synchronisé parfaitement avec les siennes. Abigaël n'arrivait pas à se passer de son corps non plus, Kol Mickaelson était un appel à la luxure, elle détestait cette sensation de bien-être lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de son parfum, elle aimait son toucher et ne la traiter pas comme une chose fragile. Abigaël s'écarta de Kol par manque de souffle. En sentant son désir entre ses cuisses, la brune se frotta exagérément sur le brun, ce dernier ferma les yeux en grognant doucement, puis il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. La brune s'arrêta et posa des baisers dans son cou, puis elle força sur ses épaules pour l'allonger, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Abigaël reposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun et il lui quémanda l'accès en léchant sa lèvre supérieur, elle ouvrit la bouche pour entremêlé sa langue avec celle du vampire. La main de la New-Yorkaise caressa son torse et elle redessina ses abdos du bout des doigts, elle le sentit frissonner et elle sourit contre ses lèvres. Sa main arriva à son boxer et elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur et ce fut à son tour de gémir de plaisir dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Abigaël caressa son membre qui était dur du à son désir pour elle. Elle continua ses mouvements et elle s'écarta pour reprendre sa respiration, puis ses lèvres descendirent à son torse pour faire caresser son torse de ses doigts. Seulement, Kol attendait se moment depuis ce matin dans la cuisine.

Kol l'attrapa par la taille puis il la bascula sur le dos, il enleva rapidement son caleçon et se positionna entre ses jambes. Abigaël passa une de ses mains sur son torse et l'autre dans son dos. Le vampire attrapa une de ses cuisses pour la remonter jusqu'à son bassin et il plongea sur ses lèvres et leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un baiser encore plus intense que les précédents. La brune gémit quand elle sentit le membre de son amant frottait doucement contre son intimité. Et la chaleur dans son corps augmenta encore plus violemment et elle ondula sous lui pour avoir plus de contact. Kol ne se fit pas prier et il rentra en elle brusquement. Abigaël se cambra en arrière le souffle coupé par cette sensation de bonheur. Kol, lui, il posa sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de s'habituer eux retrouvailles de leurs corps qui visiblement n'attendait que ça. Kol se redressa et Abigaël ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et quelque chose changea, la brunette posa sa main sur la joue du brun, celui s'approcha doucement et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Abigaël répondit doucement à son baiser. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensemble doucement mais avec passion et loin de la sauvagerie et la brusquerie de tous leurs autres baisers partagé auparavant. Le jeune Mickaelson commença à se mouvait doucement en elle. Abigaël gémit doucement contre sa bouche. Kol s'écarta et lui posa un baiser sur la joue, puis dans son cou et dans le creux de son épaule. Ses mouvements se firent plus rapides et profond. Les gémissements d'Abigaël se firent de plus en plus forts et ses ongles se plantèrent doucement dans son dos, tandis qu'il soupira de bien être dans son oreille.

Kol se redressa et ses mains trouvèrent leur place dans les cheveux de la brune. Celle-ci ouvrit ses yeux et vit tout le désir du brun dans ses yeux noirs. Abigaël plaça sa main dans les cheveux de Kol et l'attira à Elle pour un baiser. Ce dernier approfondi ses mouvements de bassin, et entra en elle encore plus profondément et rapidement. La brune s'écarta de Kol en gémissant de plaisir qui se fit entendre dans toute la chambre. Le frère de Klaus lâcha sa cuisse et sa main descendit là où ils étaient liés et il se mit à caresser et pincer doucement son clitoris. Abigaël ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les sensations des caresses du brun. Abigaël resserra ses parois sur le sexe du brun pour qu'il vienne en même temps qu'elle. Kol accentua ses va-et-vient et il cogna tout au fond de son intimité et le lit tapa contre le mur avec brusquerie. L'orgasme les frappa tous les deux en même temps avec violence. Les ongles de la cousine d'Elena se plantèrent dans le dos du brun avec force tellement le plaisir dans son corps était immense et son autre main se plaça dans sa nuque. Le brun avait toujours les mains dans les cheveux de la brune et sa tête se posa dans le creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants essayant de reprendre leurs souffles et calmaient les battements de leurs cœurs. Après quelques minutes, Kol se retira de la brune et s'allongea à ses côtés. Abigaël était épuisée et elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Le vampire le vit et fit un petit sourire en coin, il remonta la couverture sur leurs deux corps et la brune n'eut pas le courage de protester pour rentrer, ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire pour ne pas avoir à affronter sa cousine. Les amants ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Abigaël se réveilla doucement mais n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. La brune n'avait pas eu de cauchemar et elle se sentait reposé. L'humaine se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux et elle s'étira doucement, elle se retourna et vit Kol toujours en train de dormir. Le vampire était sur le dos avec un bras autour de sa nuque et sa tête tournée de l'autre côté, la couverture à son bassin. La New-Yorkaise soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Elle avait encore couché avec lui et la culpabilité refit surface. Comment le repousser ? Comment repousser le désir qu'elle avait pour lui ? Elle ne le savait pas. Quelque chose avait changé hier soir, mais elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Elle ne le voulait pas car elle savait comment ça allait finir… Devait-elle quitter la ville ? Non, c'était impensable. D'une part parce qu'elle avait promis à Caroline qu'elle ne repartirait pas. Mais elle avait des doutes qu'elle pourrait tenir sa promesse. Quelqu'un voulait se venger et elle ne voulait pas mettre ses amis et sa famille en danger. Elle se doutait que ceux qui en avaient après elle, sont aux courants pour les Mickaelson. Car pour se venger des personnes, il faut toujours tout savoir sur eux pour ne pas partir en mission suicide. Elle devait réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Et d'une autre part, elle appréciait énormément les Mickaelson malgré tous les préjugés sur les vampires Originels. Cependant, Abigaël ne voulait pas non plus affronter Elena et son garde du corps. Elle en avait marre que sa cousine décide pour Elle ou pour les autres. Qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle devait ou ne devait pas faire. Abigaël ne put empêcher un sourire lorsqu'elle saura qu'elle avait couché avec ''l'ennemi'', elle imaginer déjà la tête qu'elle ferait.

La New-Yorkaise sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit dans le couloir, elle fronça les sourcils et repoussa la couverture et descendit du lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le brun à ses côtés. Elle attrapa le t-shirt noir à ses pieds et l'enfila, l'odeur de Kol lui chatouilla les narines, mais elle s'en fichait. Abigaël se dirigea vers la porte et enfila son sous-vêtement et ouvrit doucement la porte et elle se trouva dans le couloir. La brune regarda à droite méfiante mais ne vit rien, puis elle sentit un regard et tourna sa tête et elle se figea. Un homme et une femme se trouvait devant elle et la regardait surpris et curieux. Elle sut tout de suite que c'était Esther et Finn, la mère et le frère de Nik'. L'homme la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et il ressemblait assez à Elijah, il avait des cheveux courts châtain et des yeux marrons, il était grand et assez bien fait mais beaucoup trop sérieux. La femme à ses côtés était de taille moyenne, elle était châtain/blond avec des yeux noirs, comme ceux de Kol mais quelque chose dans son regard l'intrigua et elle sut au fond d'elle, qu'aucun des deux n'étaient digne de confiance. Ce qui la perturba c'est que son regard exprimait plus de surprise que celui à ses côtés, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici mais pas parce que c'était une humaine qui sortait de la chambre de son fils encore en vie.  
**« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
**C'était l'aîné des Mickaelson qui avait posé la question. Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« Une amie de Klaus ! »  
**Elle connaissait l'histoire de la relation qu'avait entretenue Klaus et sa mère. Elle lui avait bridé son côté loup-garou et ce qu'il l'avait empêché de se défendre face à Mikael. Finn fronça encore plus les sourcils **« Klaus n'a pas d'amis ! »  
**La brunette plissa les yeux **« Alors on va dire que ma relation avec Klaus ne vous regarde pas ! »  
**Les deux Mickaelson furent surpris de son ton méfiant. Esther s'approcha doucement **« Je suis sûr que l'on va se revoir ma chère… »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils. Puis la mère des Mickaelson se retourna vers son fils **« Viens on doit y aller ! »  
**Finn hocha la tête, Esther se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'humaine **« Dis à mes fils que je reviendrais dans environ deux semaines ! »  
**La jeune femme ne répondit pas et les suivit du regard jusqu'à qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue. Abigaël fut surprise qu'ils passent par derrière la maison.

* * *

Abigaël soupira et rentra dans la chambre du frère de Klaus, la porte resta entrouverte légèrement. Le vampire dormait toujours et sans réfléchir elle se rallongea dans le lit et remonta la couverture sur son corps. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit un murmure fatigué **« Mon t-shirt te va très bien… »  
**La brune soupira **« La ferme et dors ! »  
**Kol rigola doucement mais il s'arrêta quand **« J'ai rencontré ta Mère et Finn… »  
**Le vampire fronça les sourcils **« J'ai entendu Ma Douce ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda **« Je ne suis pas Ta Douce ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus ricana amusé **« Je peux le confirmé, si j'aurais été un humain j'aurais des griffures partout, tu es une vraie tigresse ! »  
**La brune plissa les yeux menaçante **« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la tigresse ! »  
**Kol lui fit son sourire agaçant et se rapprocha et caressa son bras du bout des doigts, son souffle s'accéléra légèrement en ne le lâchant pas du regard **« Tu peux me montrer si tu veux… »  
**Abigaël sourit et se rapprocha de son visage **« Tu es masochiste alors… »  
**Le brun s'apprêtait à répondre mais il se stoppa puis il soupira en s'éloignant **« Ta cousine est là avec ses stupides gardes du corps ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda en plissant les yeux **« Stephen n'est pas stupide ! »  
**Kol rigola en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête **« Il faut être stupide pour s'amouracher d'une double Petrova et encore plus pour s'amouracher d'une humaine ! »  
**La brune roula des yeux et le frappa au torse puis elle sortit du lit **« Et il faut être stupide pour s'amouracher d'un idiot dans ton genre ! »**

* * *

Abigaël sortit de la chambre pour confronter sa Cousine, Gigolo et Stephen sans se préoccuper qu'elle portait seulement le t-shirt de Kol, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Arrivée dans les escaliers, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles, elle reconnut la voix d'Elena **« Où est-elle ?... Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »  
**Abigaël s'arrêta et elle entendit la voix de Rebekah **« Comparé à Toi, Abigaël peut se défendre toute seule et c'est la seule personne dans cette ville à qui je ne ferais aucun mal ! »  
**La brune entendit sa cousine avec une voix haineuse **« Vous l'avez hypnotisé sinon jamais elle ne serait amie avec vous ! »  
**Abigaël serra les poings. Elena allait trop loin, aucun des Mickaelson ne l'avait hypnotisé et elle les appréciait et bien qu'ils soient des vampires Originels, elle avait confiance en eux. Abigaël tendit l'oreille en entendant la voix de Klaus menaçante **« Je n'aime pas trop les menaces Doppelganger et si je ne respectais pas ta cousine, cela ferait longtemps que je t'aurais vidé de ton sang mais sache que je le peux encore ! »  
**Abigaël entendit Elena répondre avec moins de conviction **« Où est-elle ? »  
**La brune profita de ce moment pour se montrer, elle ne montra pas sa surprise en voyant Caroline avec eux **« Je suis là ! »  
**Les présents se retournèrent et Elena, les Salvatore et Caroline furent surpris de la voir habillé aussi légèrement, excepté les Mikaelson. La brune regarda les Originels et constata qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt signe qu'ils étaient toujours dans leur chambre quand sa cousine était arrivé et que c'était pour ça qu'ils n'avaient sûrement pas croiser leur mère et leur frère. Abigaël vit leur regard et elle baissa les yeux sur le t-shirt qu'elle portait, elle se gifla mentalement pour ne pas s'être changé car elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec les autres. La brune releva les yeux et elle croisa le regard incompréhensif de sa cousine, dégoûté de Damon, non surpris de Stephen mais il était quand même troublé, et énervé de Caroline mais compréhensif.

Elena s'approcha **« On doit y aller Abigaël ! »  
**Abigaël la fusilla de ses yeux verts **« Je ne vais nulle part et surtout pas avec Gigolo ! »  
**Damon croisa les bras **« Car tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de te supporter la Naine ? »**

**« Tu n'as qu'à dégager d'ici ! »  
**Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Kol débarquait. Ce dernier était torse-nu et ne portait seulement qu'un bas de survêtement. Le Scooby-gang ne mit pas longtemps à être sûr de ce qui c'était passé entre la Davis et le Mickaelson **« Tu as couché avec Lui ? »  
**Abigaël reposa ses yeux verts sur sa cousine qui était médusé et choquée. La brune lui répondit en colère en ignorant Kol qui se posta aux côtés de son frère **« Oui et alors ?... Je resterais ici Elena et je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux !... Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres El' et il faudra t'y faire !... Tu ne peux pas me contrôler ! »  
**La Doppelganger s'emporta en montrant Klaus **« Il a tué Jenna et essayer de me tuer ! »  
**Abigaël s'énerva à son tour en se rapprochant **« Damon a transformé Vicki ce qui a obligé Stephen à la tuer, tu n'y penses pas à ça ? La sœur de Matt ! »  
**Elena fut abasourdi et ne sut quoi dire **« Damon a essayé de tuer Bonnie et Jeremy ! Stephen est un ancien Rippeur et a tué tout autant de personne et moi aussi ! Alors ne me parle des erreurs des autres quand tes proches à toi non pas fais mieux ! »**  
Seulement la télé se fit entendre. Personne ne savait quoi dire et surtout pas Elena, celle-ci baissa la tête **« Crois-le ou non, j'ai plus confiance en Klaus qu'en Damon car comparé à lui, il a fait tout ça pour protéger sa famille alors que ton Gigolo a promis une éternité de malheur à la seule famille qui lui restait ! »  
**Klaus était assez ému de son discourt même s'il laissa rien transparaître. C'était sûrement l'une des seules personnes qui avait confiance en lui et il avait entendu dans sa voix qu'elle était vraiment sincère.  
Elena essaya une dernière tentative **« Je t'en prie Bi'… Je veux te protéger ! »  
**Abigaël s'approcha à quelques centimètres de sa cousine **« Ma vie n'est plus ton problème maintenant !... Alors dégage d'ici ! »  
**Le Scooby-gang excepté Damon furent assez surpris du ton haineux qu'elle avait employé avec Elena. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde surpris en connaissant le caractère de la brune. Rebekah s'avança derrière la brune tout en se retenant de ne pas étriper la descendance de Katherine **« Tu as entendu Abigaël, Elena ? Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici ! »  
**Elena regarda la blonde Originel puis sa cousine et elle sut qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Stephen s'approcha d'Elena **« Viens Elena ! »  
**Celle-ci hésita et fit quelques pas en arrière en ne lâchant pas sa cousine du regard, puis elle lui dit **« Tu reviens quand tu veux… »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres, puis elle hocha la tête **« J'ai confiance en eux et… »**

_**« Une bombe a explosé à la prison de Pélican Bay en Californie… »**_

Abigaël tourna brusquement la tête vers la télé et s'approcha presque en courant près de la table et attrapa vivement la télécommande pour monter le son. Les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang s'avancèrent pour regarder un peu mieux.

_**« Dans la nuit de Jeudi, alors que tout était calme dans la prison, une explosion est survenue dans un des quartiers de l'aile Ouest.  
Plusieurs morts ont été déclarés à Pélican Bay. Des corps ont été identifiés tandis que d'autres sont encore en cours d'analyse. Les policiers sont encore en pleine enquête pour découvrir le commanditaire de cet attentat.  
D'après nos sources, une seule personne manque à l'appel et certaines suppositions nous laissent penser que c'était la raison de cette bombe sur la prison… Voici une photo du prisonnier qui manque à l'appel. »**_

La respiration de la brune se coupa et elle lâcha la télécommande sous la surprise, en voyant le visage qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir excepter dans ses cauchemars. Les présents la regardèrent surpris et ils reportèrent leur regard sur l'écran pour savoir qui était cet homme qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

_**« Cet homme est dangereux et si vous le voyez n'agissez surtout pas et composer le numéro qui s'affiche à l'écran et demander le Colonel Roy Mustang qui est responsable de cet affaire. Le nom de ce prisonnier est Leo Stevens… »**_

Les amis d'Abigaël étaient bouche-bée en se rappelant le nom de la femme que la New-Yorkaise avait tué. Ils regardèrent la brune, qui ne disait rien mais ils virent ses mains tremblaient de stupeur. Qui avait bien pu libérer Leo ? Elle savait qu'il voudrait se venger de ce qu'elle avait fait et elle se doutait que c'était quelqu'un de puissant et d'influençable qui avait pu la retrouver et libéré Leo de la prison, qui était la mieux gardé d'Amérique. Les images de la prison détruite se firent voir à l'écran et la sonnerie de Rebel – Black Pearl se fit entendre, elle ne tourna pas le regard tandis qu'on lui tandis son téléphone. Elle ne s'offusqua pas en voyant du coin de l'œil que c'était Kol, qui l'avait en sa possession. Abigaël répondit sans regarder celui ou celle qui l'appelait **« J'imagine que tu as regardé les informations… »  
**Son interlocuteur ou plutôt son interlocutrice soupira **« Oui… Qui a bien pu le libéré ? »  
**Abigaël inspira pour calmer ses tremblements **« Je ne sais pas… C'est surement la même personne qui a envoyé ses hommes pour me tuer… »  
**La brune se baissa pour ramasser la télécommande et éteignit la télé **« Tu as du nouveau Brook ? »  
**Son amie inspira ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Abigaël **« Avant de se faire arrêter Leo travaillait pour une seule personne… Carlyle Cashwood… »  
**Abigaël se passa la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement **« Le Père de Amanda Stevens… »  
**La sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre et Rebekah s'en alla ouvrir la porte en faisant passer un mauvais quart d'heure aux arrivants.

Brook soupira **« J'ai essayé de savoir s'il y avait des autres pistes mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres… »  
**L'ex tueuse soupira et jeta un léger coup d'œil à Klaus, qui fronça les sourcils **« Trouve Katherine et dis-lui de me rappeler ! »  
**Brook soupira ce qui n'étonna pas Abigaël. L'ambiance entre les deux femmes avaient toujours été électrique. La brune vit l'Hybride serrait les poings à la mention de l'ancêtre de sa poche de sang, mais Abigaël ne s'en formalisa pas pour l'instant **« Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie pas mais… »  
**La brune se retourna en entendant Rebekah **« Abigaël c'est pour toi… »  
**La New-Yorkaise se retourna et elle écarquilla les yeux abasourdis et elle n'entendit pas Brook l'appelait de sa voix inquiète. Abigaël recolla son téléphone à son oreille** « Appel Katherine et je te rappelle… »**  
Elle raccrocha et murmura d'une voix surprise. La brune ne s'attendait pas à voir le noiraud face à elle, ni ses subordonnés **« Mustang… »  
**Ce dernier inspira et les vampires et humains sentait de la nervosité dans sa voix **« Général de Brigade… Davis… »  
**Le Militaire n'avait pas changé, il était habillé en Militaire et il était toujours aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs ainsi que ses subordonnés qui n'avait pas plus changé eux aussi. Riza avait toujours les cheveux blond attaché d'une pince et avec un air impénétrable sur le visage. Havoc avait toujours avec sa cigarette dans la bouche, mais qui n'était pas allumé et avec un sourire en coin. Falman qui était doué pour les recherches avait toujours un visage empreint de sérieux. Fuery avait toujours ses lunettes rondes et elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était toujours un expert en informatique.

Abigaël sortit de sa rapide contemplation et son visage se ferma et elle se rapprocha rapidement vers les Militaire. Roy en connaissant la brune leva ses mains devant lui **« Abigaël écoute… »  
**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune l'avait attrapé par le col et plaquait contre le mur. Roy était plus grand qu'elle alors, elle lui fit un léger croche-pied pour que ses jambes se pli et elle plaqua son bras en travers de son torse. Abigaël attrapa le couteau qui se trouvait à la ceinture du brun et le posa contre sa gorge et rapprocha son visage menaçant. Au geste de la brune, Riza avait sorti son, arme et visa Abigaël. Les Mickaelson s'apprêtaient à intervenir quand la voix glaciale d'Abigaël claqua dans le silence du salon **« Si j'étais toi je baisserais mon arme Riza car je lui aurais tranché la gorge avant que ta balle ne me touche ! »  
**La blonde savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la baisser, seulement elle dû le faire quand son supérieur lui dit d'une voix autoritaire **« Baisse ton arme… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est devenue Général de Brigade en l'espace d'un an… »  
**Riza serra les dents mais elle la baissa. Abigaël reporta toute son attention sur le Colonel qui la regardait avec une pointe de crainte **« Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer comment Stevens a pu s'échapper de la prison la mieux gardé des Etats-Unis ! »  
**Roy serra les dents **« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Mais on doit le retrouver ! »  
**Abigaël écarta le couteau de sa gorge puis elle s'éloigna **« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »  
**Elle se détourna pour grimper les escaliers quand elle se stoppa brusquement **« Je pense que si… »  
**La brune fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le ton hésitant de sa voix, elle se retourna et vit qu'il avait détourné le regard **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
**Le Colonel inspira et la regarda dans ses yeux et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle vit. Abigaël voyait de la crainte et de l'appréhension. C'était quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire et elle en eut la certitude quand **« Si tu veux retrouver ton Frère… »  
**Abigaël se rapprocha dangereusement avec un regard menaçant **« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Chuck ? »  
**Roy inspira encore plus profondément **« Je ne parle pas de Chuck… Mais de Peter… »**

* * *

**Voilà chapitre terminé !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bien, nul ou passable ?**

**La relation Kolabi ?**

**La rencontre entre Abigaël/Esther et Finn ?**

**La confrontation entre Abigaël et Elena ?**

**L'évasion de Leo Stevens ?**

**L'arrivé inattendu des Militaires ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous as plût et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux et surtout laissez des review pour me faire part de vos avis, cela fais toujours plaisir, Xoxo :***


	35. Révélations et Confrontations

**Bonjour, voilà la suite attendue et j'ai mis un peu de temps pour l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerais un agréable moment ^^**

**Mane- jei : **_Tu veux la suite ? Bah la voilà ;-) Et l'histoire va encore se compliqué dans les prochains chapitre ! Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre t'est plu !  
Oui moi aussi je trouve pour le Kolabi mais c'est court lol  
Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa : **_Coucou merci pour ta review :-)  
J'ai un peu modifié le chapitre précédent pour la rencontre car c'est vrai que pour l'instant, Esther et Finn c'était juste de passage donc je l'ai écrit un peu vite ^^  
Il y a personne qui s'est échappé, tu veux parler de qui ?  
C'était fait exprès pour Leo, ce n'est pas la Mafia qui veut retrouver Abigaël, vu qu'elle a été reformé mais que pour les mauvaises personnes et les méthodes ne sont pas comme les Policiers et les Militaires.  
Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans le chapitre qui arrive et j'espère qu'il va te plaire, Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour ta review^^ Pour les chapitres, j'ai déjà toutes les choses que je veux mettre, j'ai juste à les transposé par écrits donc voilà ;-) Bien sûr, ça ne vas pas plaire à tout le monde comme tu t'en doute, ;-) Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Merci pour ta review ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Mégane : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
Malheureusement tu vas encore lire ça de temps en temps mais un peu moins, maintenant que tout le monde est courant pour eux deux !  
Je confirme, personne ne veut se retrouver dans cette tenue devant des membres de famille… C'est Finn hein je le déteste alors voilà de toute façon on les reverra pas avant un bout de temps. Oui Klaus et Abigaël sont amis et ça ne vas pas plaire beaucoup ça ;-)  
Je suis ravie que les confrontations entre les cousines te plaisent et il y en aura encore je te rassure, Elena n'en a pas fini de s'en prendre pour son grade par Abigaël et tu le liras dans ce chapitre hihi :-P  
Oui il y aura beaucoup de retour dans la suite de mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle continue à te plaire, Xoxo :*_

**Tiffany : **_Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes lectrices ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant *-*  
Je suis ravie de savoir que tu as adoré tous les passages et j'espère que la suite continueras à te plaire :-)  
Il y en aura encore des confrontations entre Abigaël hihi :-P  
Peter arrivera prochainement mais pas tout de suite Xoxo :*_

* * *

**« Je commence vraiment à perdre patience Mustang ! »  
**Ce dernier inspira profondément tandis qu'Abigaël se rapprocha encore **« Peter est entrée dans l'armée à la mort de tes parents… »  
**La brune s'arrêta en écarquillant les yeux hébété. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle aurait su si son frère était dans l'armée… Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas le même nom de famille est Peter avait le nom de leur mère, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais compris d'ailleurs. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, ils auraient dû se croiser tôt ou tard. Pourquoi leur supérieur leur avait caché ? Comment c'était possible ? Pourquoi Peter ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Est-ce que Chuck était au courant ?  
Voyant son interrogation sur son visage et qu'elle était abasourdis le Colonel continua **« Tu ne l'a jamais su et lui non plus et… »  
**L'ancienne tueuse le coupa en baissant la tête **« Vous le saviez ? »  
**La jeune femme releva les yeux en posant une affirmation et non une question et Roy déglutit face à son visage **« Oui… Notre supérieur ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez pour on-ne-sait-qu'elle-raison… J'aurais dû vous en parlez mais les informations circulait très vite... »  
**Le Militaire laissa le temps à la jeune femme de digéré ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Il connaissait Abigaël depuis longtemps et il la connaissait par cœur. Elle était impulsive mais il voyait qu'elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit et surtout pour le tuer. Abigaël inspira profondément **« Où est-il ? »  
**Roy ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un petit pas mais qu'elle remarqua, elle fronça les sourcils. Roy lui répondit nerveusement **« C'est ça le problème… Il a découvert ce que tu avais fait… Et il était au courant que Carlyle Cashwood te recherchait pour venger la mort de sa fille… »  
**Abigaël serra les poings ayant peur de comprendre. Aucun des Mikaelson et du Scooby-gang n'osa prononcer un mot trop attentif devant la scène même s'il se posait beaucoup de question.  
Le Militaire reprit son calme olympien même s'il n'en menait pas large à l'intérieur de lui, sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire et il ne doutait aucunement de la réaction que la jeune femme **« Il est entré en tant qu'espion chez les Cashwood et… »  
**Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'Abigaël l'avait déjà renversé sur la petite table basse qui se trouvait non loin d'eux, qui craqua tandis que la brune s'écria ce qui fit sursauté les présents **« Dîtes-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! ! Vous êtes complètement idiot ! ! »  
**Riza tenait son arme prête à s'en servir même si on fond d'elle, la blonde savait que l'ex-militaire ne lui ferait rien. Les autres militaires observaient la scène perplexe. Elena et Jeremy étaient bouleversés par les événements et ils étaient sûrs que ceux qui allaient suivre allaient être encore pires. Damon dut avouer qu'il était impressionné par la brune et il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qu'elle avait traversé et il put voir la grande différence entre Elena et Abigaël. Les Mikaelson se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Kol n'avait pas quitté du regard la jeune femme et il ne put empêcher un sourire se formé tant qu'il était fasciné par sa force de caractère. Le jeune Mikaelson ne put empêcher ses yeux de descendre sur ses fines jambes qui n'étaient en rien caché par son t-shirt qui était très court, mais pas assez pour qu'on voit ce qui devait rester caché. Klaus et Rebekah le remarqua et ils se regardèrent.  
Roy la regarda et lui dit avec mal **« On n'avait pas le choix… »  
**La colère d'Abigaël redoubla **« On a toujours le choix, vous avez envoyé mon frère à la mort ! ! »  
**Caroline s'approcha doucement de sa meilleure amie car elle savait que ce n'était jamais bon pour personne quand elle s'énervait de la sorte **« Abi' calme-toi ! »  
**Celle-ci serra les dents et ses mains se resserrent sur le col du Militaire avant de finalement le lâcher et de s'écarter. Roy se releva position assise avec peine **« On a rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, il voulait absolument les stopper avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi… Ton frère est aussi têtu que toi ! »  
**Abigaël se retourna en fermant les yeux, elle souffla pour se calmer en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns **« Où est-il ? »  
**Roy souffla puis lui répondit en se relevant sur ses pieds **« On a plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis 2 mois… Sa couverture a peut-être été grillée… »  
**La cousine d'Elena se retourna brusquement avec un regard haineux **« Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'envoyé là-bas ! Vous étiez son supérieur je suppose ? Vous savait comme moi de quoi les Stevens et les Cashwood sont capable ! »  
**Le Militaire ne dit rien en sachant qu'elle avait raison. Il avait ordonné à Peter de ne rien faire mais comme Abigaël, il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres. Et savoir que sa petite sœur était en danger aucun des supérieurs n'aurait pu l'en empêcher. Abigaël aurait fait exactement la même chose que lui.  
Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Abigaël le regarda déterminé **« Vous avez intérêt à me dire tout ce que vous savez !... Je retrouverais mon frère mais je ferais ça à ma manière et surement pas la vôtre ! »  
**Le Colonel acquiesça. Après tout dans l'ordre des choses même si elle avait donné sa démission elle était toujours son supérieur pour lui. Elle était Général de Brigade. Abigaël sut tout de suite à quoi il pensait et elle s'approcha, puis posa un doigt sur son torse **« Je le retrouverais mais pas en tant que Général de Brigade mais en tant qu'une sœur et rien de plus alors arrêter avec votre respect ! »  
**Mustang esquissa un léger sourire. Malgré les 2 années écoulées elle avait toujours le même caractère **« Je te dirais toute les informations que l'on a eu grâce à ton frère ! »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête et les Militaires sortirent de la maison, non sans un salut à l'assemblée qui ne savait pas quoi dire et ni quoi faire.

* * *

La brune était toujours postée au centre de la pièce, les yeux dans le vide fixant la porte que les Militaires avaient franchis. Pourquoi son frère ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi s'être engagé dans l'armée ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant de comment leurs parents étaient mort ? Il savait qui les avait tués ? Il était au courant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans la Mafia ? Chuck savait ? D'ailleurs, Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Meredith ? Peut-être. Elle se promit d'avoir toutes les réponses une fois que les Militaires reviendraient avec les informations qu'elle devait avoir. Ensuite, elle irait faire un tour au poste pour rendre une petite visite à Jason, il devait surement travailler pour Carlyle Cashwood. Peut-être qu'il ne comptait pas la tuer mais la ramener vers le père d'Amanda, pour qu'il ait sa vengeance lui-même ? Comment l'en blâmer ? Elle avait fait pareil avec ses parents. Seulement, ce n'était pas à son frère ni à personne d'autres de payer pour ses erreurs. Si elle aurait su ce qu'il allait arriver elle ne serait jamais revenue à Mystic Falls.

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées en entendant un raclement de gorge derrière elle. La brune se retourna et ne fut pas surprise en voyant que c'était Damon. Ce dernier avait les bras croisés et il lui lançait un regard noir **« On va avoir plus d'ennuis à cause de toi maintenant ! »  
**Elena, Jeremy et Caroline le regarda avec un regard noir et les Mikaelson continuait à fixer la New-yorkaise. A la surprise de tout le monde la brune baissa la tête. Abigaël ne pouvait pas répliquer car le vampire aux yeux bleus avait raison, s'il y avait des mort en ville ou des blessé sa serait sa faute. Si les Mikaelson – même s'il ne pouvait pas être tué – ou ses cousins et ses amis étaient blessés ou pire, jamais elle ne pourrait se le pardonné. Abigaël releva la tête pour poser ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de Rebekah **« J'ai besoin d'une douche, je peux t'emprunter des affaires ? »  
**La blonde hocha la tête avec un petit sourire **« Bien sûr, viens ! »  
**Les amis montèrent les escaliers en ignorant complètement les regards réprobateurs d'Elena et Jeremy et chagriné de Caroline.

* * *

**« Ca va changer des histoires de vampires et compagnies, je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser ! »  
**Elijah le regarda désapprobateurs **« Ce n'est pas un jeu Kol ! »  
**Ce dernier haussa les épaules puis regarda son frère aîné avec un sourire prétentieux **« On est des Originels Elijah !... On pourra facilement se débarrassé d'humains ! »  
« Malheureusement je ne pense pas que ça va être aussi facile… »  
**Les présents se retournèrent tous vers Klaus, qui avait les bras croisés **« Ils ont dû surveiller Abi' depuis bien longtemps avant l'attaque… Donc ils doivent sûrement savoir qui nous sommes ! »  
**Kol regarda son frère en croisant les bras et haussant un sourcil **« Et alors tu as peur ? Toi, le big Bad Hybride ? »  
**Le dit Hybride regarda son jeune frère avec colère mais Kol lui rendit par un sourire en continuant **« Rien ne peut nous tuer à part le chêne blanc et on a tous les pieux en sécurité ! »  
**Elijah rétorqua à son petit frère qu'il trouvait trop insouciant **« Il faut quand même se méfier… Niklaus a raison, on est jamais trop prudent alors il faudra être sur nos gardes ! Et ne pas laissez Miss Davis sans surveillance ! »  
« Ne faites pas croire que vous vous souciez d'Abigaël ! »  
**Les Originels se tournèrent vers la voix horripilante du sosie de Katherine. Kol la regarda provocateur et amusé **« Ne sois pas jalouse parce que j'ai couché avec ta cousine et pas avec toi ! »  
**Elena serra les poings en fusillant le frère de Klaus **« Je connais ma cousine et elle ne coucherais pas avec un type comme toi !... Tu as du la forcé ! »  
**Kol rigola en roulant des yeux puis il s'approcha dangereusement de la Doppelganger, qui se recula **« Je n'ai pas besoin de forcé une femme pour ce genre de chose **_**Chérie**_** !... Ta cousine était parfaitement consentante hier soir et les autres soirs avant celui-là et même les matins ! »  
**Le jeune Mikaelson savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça, car Abigaël voudra le tuer quand elle l'apprendra. Mais bon, après tout il faisait ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas une humaine qui allait lui dire quoi faire, même une femme telle que la New-Yorkaise. Et puis, la tête que faisait cette pétasse d'Elena en valait le détour. Elle le regardait bouche-bée tel un poisson hors de l'eau et comme ça elle n'avait pas l'air très intelligente même s'il doutait bien avant de sa santé mentale. Il se demandait vraiment comment une femme comme Abigaël pouvait avoir une famille comme cet ennuyante Elena. Le jeune Mikaelson vit Klaus du coin de l'œil qui se retenait de rigoler, surtout en voyant le regard noir que Caroline posait sur lui.

* * *

Abigaël et Rebekah arrivèrent dans la chambre de la dernière. La blonde se dirigea vers son armoire et farfouilla dans ses affaires **« Je pense que ça pourrais faire l'affaire ! »  
**La sœur de Klaus se retourna avec un pantalon noir, un top vert et des sous-vêtements noirs mais se stoppa à la vue de la New-Yorkaise qui était assise sur son lit avec les mains dans ses cheveux. Rebekah s'approcha de la brune et s'assis à ses côtés doucement **« Ça va ? »  
**L'Originel avait bien conscience que c'était une question stupide. Elle c'était fait attaquer. Le mari de la femme qu'elle avait tué et son père voulait se venger. Elle apprenait que son frère avait fait lui-aussi fait partie de l'armée. Qu'il était surement entre leur main et peut-être qu'ils le torturaient ou qu'ils l'avaient déjà tué. Et en plus de ça elle couchait avec son abruti de frère, il y avait de quoi se sentir mal.

Abigaël secoua la tête puis sa voix n'était qu'un murmure **« Non… Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir… »  
**Rebekah fronça les sourcils **« Ne dit pas ça… »  
**La brune se leva en grognant **« Pourquoi ? »  
**Abigaël se retourna **« Si je n'aurais pas été là, vous ne seriez pas mêlé à ça ! »  
**La blonde se leva à son tour **« Tu n'y peux rien Abigaël !... Peut-être que si tu n'aurais pas été là, ils s'en seront pris quand même à Elena et tu n'aurais pas été là pour la protéger ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena voulait répondre mais aucun son ne franchie ses lèvres. La sœur de Klaus avait raison. Sa aurait été pire si elle n'aurait pas été à Mystic Falls. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas su où elle était mais ils se seraient servie de ses cousins ou même de Caroline pour se venger. Elle n'aurait pas pu protéger Elena ce soir-là. Avec des si on mettrait Paris dans une bouteille.  
Abigaël soupira, elle attrapa les affaires que Rebekah lui avait préparé **« Je ne mets pas longtemps ! »  
**La blonde hocha la tête et se posa sur son lit en attendant la brune.  
La vampire comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu peur de connaître la vérité pour les vampires, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu… Sa l'inquiétez énormément cet histoire car bien qu'ils étaient des vampire Originels et qu'ils ne craignaient personne. Le père Cashwood avait surement des longueurs d'avance sur eux. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était la relation que la brune avait avec son frère ainé, elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle devait protéger Abigaël de ce Leo Stevens et de Carlyle Cashwood mais surtout de Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

Abigaël sortit de la douche très rapidement et Rebekah remarqua bien vite ses yeux rougis, bien sûr ils l'étaient très légèrement et elle devinait qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune larme s'échappait.  
La brune força un léger sourire et Rebekah lui rendit et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Abigaël ferma les yeux appréciant le contact de la sœur de Kol. Elles s'écartèrent puis elles sortirent de la chambre.  
Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent et Abigaël soupira en entendant sa cousine **« Vous n'avez plus intérêt d'approcher Abigaël ! »  
**Puis elles entendirent la voix de Kol avec de la menace à peine voilé ainsi que de la provocation **« Sinon quoi la double ? Tu es vraiment trop stupide pour voir que ta cousine se débrouille très bien sans toi ! »  
**Les filles se regardèrent puis la voix d'Elena lui répondit pleine d'assurance **« On trouvera un moyen de protéger Abigaël et tu ne la forceras plus et on trouvera un moyen de nous débarrasser de vous ! »  
**Ce fut la goutte d'eau et Abigaël arriva comme une tornade dans le salon suivit de Rebekah **« Maintenant vous allez tous la fermer ! »  
**Les présents la regardent surpris. La New-Yorkaise les regarda tous un par un excepté Kol et leur dit haineuse **« J'en ai marre que vous me mettez dans votre foutu guerre ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il est arrivé entre vous tous, est-ce clair ? Leo Stevens c'est évadé de prison et le père d'Amanda est à ma recherche pour me faire payer la mort de sa fille et il est sûrement en train d'envoyer d'autres mecs pour finir le boulot ! Mon frère est je-ne-sais-où et il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est, alors foutez-moi tous la paix parce que j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler que votre problème de foutu fierté mal placé ! Continuez à vous crêper le chignon si vous le souhaitez mais je vous interdis de me mettre au milieu ! ! »  
**Abigaël se tourna ensuite vers le Scooby-gang sans croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie, qui devait être en colère et déçu. **« Oui j'ai couché avec Kol mais je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas ton problème et tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, ni aucun ordre à me donner car je ne suis ni Damon et ni Stephen ! »  
**Elena était choqué et elle restait bouche-bée et elle ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque la sonnette retentit et qu'Abigaël la détourna. La Doppelganger ne pouvait pas croire que sa cousine ait put lui parler ainsi et qu'elle avait en quelque sorte défendu la relation dégoûtante qu'elle avait avec le plus psychopathe et sadique des Originels. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner d'ordre mais seulement la protéger, pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ça ? Elena tenait à Abigaël et elle ne voulait simplement pas perdre un autre membre de sa famille et surtout à cause des Originels. La descendante de Katherine posa ses yeux sur Kol, qui la regardait vainqueur et amusé, elle serra les poings. Elena regarda sa cousine quand elle entendit celle-ci soupirait.

Abigaël regardait attentivement le dossier mais il n'y avait rien de concret. Tout ce que Mustang avait sur Carlyle Cashwood et Leo Stevens, elle le savait déjà. La brune fit rentrée les Militaires dans le salon où tout le monde était silencieux, ce qui était étonnant venant de Kol et de Caroline. Bien sûr, Abigaël vit Caroline du coin d'œil se pincer les lèvres. La New-Yorkaise se fit violence pour ne pas brûler le dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains **« Il n'y a rien là-dedans que je ne sais déjà ! »  
**Riza pris la parole pour la 1ère fois **« Ils sont très discrets, tu devrais le savoir c'est tout ce qu'on a pu avoir ! »  
**Une question turlupiner l'ex militaire et elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le Colonel **« Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? »  
**Roy lui répondit en soupirant **« Meredith Fell… Elle nous… As tout dit ! »  
**Là, le Scooby-gang regardèrent Abigaël perplexe et surprise. Abigaël vit bien que les Militaires avaient jetait un regard vers les Mikaelson et les Salvatore. La New-Yorkaise soupira en fermant les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez **« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! »  
**Damon s'approcha **« Tu connais la médecin psychopathe sexy ? Comment ? »  
**Abigaël n'avait vraiment pas envie de répondre à Gigolo mais elle s'y résolu quand elle vit le regard interrogateur des autres **« Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais à la Mafia, j'avez un contrat sur quelqu'un et elle était dans la ruelle à ce moment-là… Elle me connaissait car elle avait déjà soigné Chuck quand il a eu un accident de voiture et c'était l'une des rares fois où que je me rendais à New-York ! »  
**Stephen s'avança et lui demanda d'une voix sans jugement **« Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules **« J'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas important ! »  
**Ils se contentèrent de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Abigaël retourna son attention sur les Militaires **« Je vais aller voir Jason au poste ! »  
**Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Rebekah et Caroline pour avancer d'un pas **« Je viens avec toi ! »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête puis en voyant Elena, Stephen et Damon en faire de même, elle leva sa main ce qui les fit se stopper **« Vous ne venez pas et ça c'est un ordre ! »  
**Elena secoua ses cheveux lisse et la regarda mécontente. Abigaël commençait vraiment à perdre patience avec sa cousine et elle sentit des mots dans sa gorge qu'elle regretterait s'ils sortaient **« Abigaël tu ne peux… »  
**Cette dernière la coupa encore plus glaciale que d'habitude ce qui fit reculer Elena d'un pas **« Arrête Elena vous ne venez pas car je n'ai pas besoin de vous, c'est clair ? Je me suis débrouillé pendant des années comme ça et je ne suis pas morte, tu n'es pas ma mère alors tu n'as pas à me dire en qui je dois avoir confiance ! ! »  
**A ses mots, Abigaël se détourna pour sortir suivie des Militaires. La brune ne se retourna pas pour voir si Elena l'avait écouté.

* * *

Elle ne voulait pas lui parler ainsi mais avec tous les problèmes à venir, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps avec les craintes stupides de sa cousine. Enfin, pas si stupides que ça car c'était quand même des vampires Originels et qu'ils pouvaient la tuer en un claquement de doigts. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal sinon ils l'auraient déjà fait. Rebekah lui avait parlé du caractère de Klaus et qu'il pouvait tuer n'importe qui juste pour un regard de travers, et pourtant elle lui avait parlé sèchement quand elle avait abordé le sujet tabou de Mikael, il aurait pu la tuer à ce moment-là mais il ne l'avait pas fait, preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi irrécupérable que tout le monde semblait le penser, excepté Elijah. Elle respectait énormément ce dernier, il lui faisait pensée à Chuck car il était très calme mais pouvait se montrer dangereux quand on touchait à sa famille. Et il lui avait révéler qu'il éprouvait un certain respect pour elle après qu'elle lui révéler son passé. En l'observant attentivement elle n'avait vu aucune pitié et ni compassion.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en arrivant à un feu rouge. Elle n'avait même pas trop remarqué que Caroline était à ses côtés, Elijah derrière Elle, Kol au milieu et Rebekah derrière Caroline. Elle se doutait que Klaus avait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver plus vite au poste et elle se douter aussi qu'il voulait laisser de l'espace à Caroline après leur baiser. D'ailleurs, une fois toute cette histoire terminé elle devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec sa meilleure amie. Abigaël regarda dans le rétro extérieur et elle vit la voiture des Militaires, elle n'aimait pas qu'ils soient en ville mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix, ils refuseraient de la laisser affronter ça surtout que c'était Leo et Carlyle derrière cet affaire. Abigaël espérait que Jason allait parler et qu'il n'allait pas l'obliger à utiliser la méthode forte, ce qui l'amènerait des années en arrière. La New-Yorkaise releva les yeux et croisa le regard du frère cadet de Klaus. Le vampire lui fit un sourire et elle se retint de soupirer d'exaspération. Le feu devint vert et elle reprit la route. Elle ne savait pas où qu'elle allait avec Kol mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Sa tête savait qu'il faisait tout ça pour la blesser encore plus et qu'elle ne devait plus rester seule avec lui. Mais son corps le voulait et même dans cette voiture elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de son corps près d'elle, son souffle sur sa peau et ses doigts la caressant, ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue jouant avec la sienne avec désir et frustration. Elle secoua la tête légèrement en se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas qu'un gémissement s'échappe de celle-ci.

Abigaël arrêta la voiture devant le poste où se trouvait la mère de sa meilleure amie. Ils sortirent tous de la Mustang et rejoignirent Klaus qui attendait à l'extérieur. L'hybride regarda le bébé vampire avec un sourire charmeur et Caroline détourna les yeux et cela n'échappa ni à Elijah et ni à Abigaël. Ils rentrèrent dans le poste suivit des Militaires. Caroline prit la tête de la ''petite'' troupe pour les diriger dans le bureau du Sheriff. Ils saluèrent les policiers excepté Abigaël qui ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Le groupe arriva près de la porte et Caroline toqua avant de rentrer. La blonde fut surprise de ne voir aucun signe de sa mère. Abigaël rentra à son tour et fouilla sans gêne dans le bureau du Sheriff. Caroline s'approcha de sa meilleure amie qui trouva ce qu'elle cherchait** « Je n'aime pas trop ça, je préfère prévenir ma mère ! »  
**La brune contourna et soupira signe que ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus **« Et tu voudrais lui dire quoi ?... Que je suis une ex tueuse et que le type dans la cellule c'est moi qui les tabassé car il a voulu me tuer et que l'autre c'est moi qui l'ai tué ?... Ah et au fait, j'ai tué une femme enceinte et son père et son mari veulent se venger et c'est eux qui les ont envoyé ! »  
**Caroline ne dit plus rien en sachant tout à fait qu'elle avait raison. La blonde soupira **« Très bien allons-y ! »  
**Abigaël prit la tête cette fois et ils trouvèrent sans mal les cellules. Ils entrèrent et le gardien ne mit pas longtemps à décamper quand Roy lui dit d'une voix autoritaire **« Je suis le Colonel Mustang alors veuillez veiller à ce que personne ne rentre ici tant que l'on n'est pas sorti et même pas le Sheriff compris ? »  
**Quand ils furent seuls, Abigaël ne mit pas longtemps à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait, elle se posta devant les grille tandis qu'une voix moqueuse se fit entendre **« Tiens, tiens Dark Shadow, je m'attendais pas à te revoir ! »  
**Celle-ci sourit en regardant les barreaux puis Jason qui était toujours en piteuse état **« Tu sais exactement pourquoi je suis là ! »  
**Les Militaires et les Mikaelson ainsi que Caroline se mirent derrière la brune et Jason rigola **« Colonel Mustang, alors vous avez enfin décidé à lui avouer hein ? »  
**Le regard d'Abigaël s'assombrit dangereusement **« Où est mon frère ? »  
**Jason haussa les épaules innocemment ce qui énerva la brune qui serra les poings **« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »  
**L'ex tueuse ouvrit la porte puis entra sous le regard inquiet des autres **« Tu connais mes méthodes Forte ou Douce ? »  
**Jason croisa les jambes **« Voyons Abigaël tu sais comme moi que tu ne me tueras pas ! »  
**La brune haussa un sourcil **« Tu crois ça ? Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça ! »  
**Jason rigola ce qui énerva non seulement Abigaël mais aussi Klaus et Kol. Les Militaires restèrent de marbre mais une certaine nervosité se sentait **« Je te l'ai dit je suis le seul ici qui te connais… Tu n'as plus la rage et la haine que tu as toujours eue… Tu as toujours été un animal sauvage… Mais pendant ses deux années tu étais en captivité comme les lions dans un zoo… Tu as perdu cette étincelle Shadow… Je peux le voir dans tes yeux !... Mais tu sais aussi qu'il ne suffit que d'un rien pour que tu redeviennes comme avant… Tu l'as senti quand on s'est battu ! »  
**Abigaël serra les poings et sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler, elle attrapa Jason par l'arrière de la tête et frappa sa tête contre le ''lit'' où qu'il dormait puis elle le retourna pour le plaquer contre le mur, elle sortit un couteau de sa ceinture et elle posa la lame sur sa gorge et elle appuya fortement. Jason grimaça quand il sentit le couteau lui couper légèrement la gorge et du sang coulait le long de sa clavicule **« Tu as une dernière chance Jason ! »  
**Celui-ci regarda la brune et vit qu'elle ne rigolait pas, seulement il n'était pas du genre à se rabaisser **« Alors tue moi Shadow ! »  
**Le brun fut surpris quand la New-Yorkaise sourit **« Qui t'as dit que je voulais te tuer ? »  
**Jason fronça les sourcils quand elle lui fit un signe de tête sur le côté **« Je suppose que tu connais les Mikaelson, non ? »  
**Le brun pâlit et Abigaël sourit victorieuse **« Tu vois Kol et Klaus s'ennuient un petit peu ses temps-ci … Et je pense qu'ils se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de toi ! »**

Le cadet de Mikaelson ne put s'empêcher une remarque **« Je commence à avoir très soif, ça tombe bien ! »  
**Jason déglutit contre la lame **« Tu laisses les autres faire le sale boulot ! »  
**La brune ricana puis elle enleva le couteau de sa gorge et lui planta dans le ventre. Il poussa un léger cri de douleur en flanchant ses genoux, puis il se pinça les lèvres **« Tu vois je ne peux rien faire contre des vampires Originels surtout quand ils ont faim et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir les arrêter… »  
**Jason rouvrit les yeux et sa tête se posa contre le mur et il lui fit un sourire provocateur **« Je prends… De la veine de vénus… »  
**Un rire se fit entendre et le tueur croisa les yeux de l'hybride Originel **« Alors on te saigneras et ensuite on pourras s'amuser ! »  
**Jason trembla légèrement à son ton machiavélique et Jason savait qu'il était sérieux surtout en connaissant la réputation de Klaus. Abigaël enleva le couteau du ventre de l'homme qui siffla de douleur **« Sauf si tu me dis où est mon frère ? »  
**Jason souffla pour faire abstraction de la douleur. Depuis qu'Abigaël n'était plus dans la Mafia, il n'avait eu personne de sa trempe et il c'était laissé un peu aller. Et sa avait été une mauvaise idée surtout qu'il voyait qu'Abigaël avait repris très vite ses réflexes. Il dut se résoudre à lui dire la vérité **« Je ne sais pas où il se trouve… »  
**Abigaël leva son bras pour lui planter une seconde fois le couteau. Jason leva ses mains devant lui **« Mais je sais qui pourrais te le dire ! »  
**La brune stoppa son geste et ce fut Roy qui posa la question **« Et qui ? »  
**Jason déglutit et regarda l'es militaire dans les yeux **« Julian... C'est lui qui s'est occupé de l'histoire avec ton frère… Quand Carlyle a découvert qui il était… Carlyle est très consciencieux quand il s'agit de toi… Il est devenu très parano ! »  
**Abigaël ne dit rien en scannant ses yeux et elle vit aucune once de mensonge. Elle fronça les sourcils **« Laisse-moi deviner… Livreur de Pizza ? »  
**Jason hocha la tête. Abigaël se releva. Elle aurait du s'en douter, elle avait senti quelque chose de pas net chez lui. Mais elle avait été tellement remonté contre Kol, qu'elle avait laissé cette intuition de côté pour montrer au frère de Klaus qu'elle n'était pas attiré par lui, elle avait eu tort de faire ça. La brune regarda Kol qui la fixait aussi. Elle détourna son regard des yeux perçant du brun et baissa ses yeux verts sur Jason qui se tenait le cou et le ventre **« Si tu m'as menti tu vas le payer ! »  
**Abigaël sortit de la cellule et regarda Roy **« Je vais me rendre chez Julian et vous, vous faîtes en sorte qu'il reste dans sa cellule, appelez quelqu'un pour qu'il le surveille 24h sur 24, je peux comptez sur vous ? »  
**Le Colonel hocha la tête et ses subordonnées aussi. Abigaël le contourna quand il lui attrapa le bras, elle se stoppa mais ne le regarda pas **« Ne fais rien de stupide.. »  
**Les Mikaelson et Caroline le regardèrent perplexe. La brune se détacha et s'éloigna des Militaires accompagnées des Mikaelson, sans dire un mot.

* * *

Abigaël et les autres rentrèrent dans la voiture et Abigaël attrapa le dossier qu'elle avait mis dans la boite à gant. La brune le feuilleta encore plus attentivement sous le regard attentif de ses amis, puis elle le ferma en soupirant **« Il habite juste en haut du Grill ! »  
**Caroline regarda sa montre **« Il doit y avoir personne à cet heure-là ! »  
**La brune hocha la tête sans rien dire et elle sortit sont téléphone pour tout raconter à Brook qui en fut abasourdis **« Mais pourquoi ton frère ne vous en a jamais parler ? »  
**Abigaël serra le volant dans ses mains **« C'est bien ce que j'aimerais savoir… Il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! »  
**Elle entendit son amie qui avait une voix inquiète **« Je la sens mal cet histoire… Vaut mieux que je vienne à Mystic Falls ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena s'arrêta devant le Grill **« C'est hors de question !... Cherche-moi toutes les informations que tu pourrais avoir et surtout savoir si Mustang pourrait me cacher quelque chose, tu peux mieux m'aider en restant au sein de l'armée ! »  
**Brook soupira mais elle se résigna **« D'accord, mais si tu as besoin tu m'appelles ! »  
**Abigaël roula des yeux. Brook était gentille et voulait toujours l'aider même si sa ''disciple'' savait qu'elle pouvait très bien se défendre toute seule. La New-Yorkaise remercia Brook et raccrocha. La brune se tourna ensuite vers ses passagers **« Restez ici ! »  
**Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière quand **« Non ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui avait un air déterminé sur le visage **« Caroline écoutes… »  
**Celle-ci la coupa **« Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter !... Tu as affronté la mort de tes parents toute seule… La Mafia et l'armée aussi !... Cette fois, je ne vais pas te laisser faire !... Tu es ma meilleure amie et c'est hors de question que je te laisse affronter ça toute seule de nouveau est-ce clair ? !... Tu n'es plus toute seule et je compte bien tenir ma promesse même si pour toi ça n'a jamais compté…  
**La seule humaine baissa la tête sur sa main qui tenait la porte **« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Toutes les deux quoi qu'il arrive ! »  
**Bien sûr, la brune s'en souvenait. Elles avaient fait cette promesse quand elles étaient enfant, mais les choses avaient changé à la mort de ses parents. Elle était venue très peu pour que personne ne soit mêlé à ses histoires. Car si quiconque savait qui elle était, ils s'en seraient pris à ses amis comme en ce moment. Elle avait en fin de compte juste retarder l'inévitable. Cette promesse comptait pour elle mais c'était juste pour les histoires de garçon ou des problèmes de famille. Abigaël ne s'intéresser pas aux histoires de cœur mais elle devait faire profil bas pour que Caroline et les autres ne découvrent pas ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'elle était devenue.

La brune ne releva pas le regard et murmura prévenante **« Ca ne vas pas vous plaire… »  
**Ce fut la voix de Rebekah qui passa sa tête entre les sièges pour regarder son amie **« On en as vu d'autres ! »  
**La blonde savait qu'elle parlait plus pour Caroline au vu de leur relation complice. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle aurait la même avec la New-Yorkaise. Quant à Abigaël, elle se doutait qu'ils en avaient vu d'autres car ils avaient plus de 1 000 ans, mais elle ne voulait rien faire devant sa meilleure amie mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix **« Très bien… Mais vous n'intervenez pas ! »  
**A ses mots, la brune regarda Caroline et elles se fixèrent et parlèrent en silence. Caroline détourna la tête et acquiesça. Puis, ils sortirent de la voiture. Abigaël attrapa son téléphone et envoya un texto. Klaus qui était déjà là se posta à ses côtés **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
**L'ex tueuse rangea son téléphone et fixa le Grill en ignorant le regard interrogateur du groupe **« Mon Plan B… »  
**Abigaël se dirigea vers le bâtiment, elle se stoppa quand elle vit une camaro de 1969 se garer devant elle. Elle grogna légèrement en voyant Damon au volant. Abigaël se recula quand il sortit. La brune soupira quand elle vit Stephen, puis Elena en faire de même. L'ex Militaire regarda sa cousine mécontente **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »  
**Elena croisa les bras avec un air de défi **« Tu le sais très bien, je viens ! »  
**Abigaël passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit la bouche mais sa cousine la devança **« Tu es ma cousine et il me reste plus que toi, Jeremy et Alaric en famille alors ne me demande pas de rester à l'écart car je le refuse tu m'entends ?... Je veux t'aider que tu le veuille ou non ! »  
**La brune détourna les yeux en inspira profondément. Les Mikaelson se firent violence pour ne pas répliquer à l'ennuyante Doppelganger. Ils avaient beaucoup réfléchi quand elle c'était disputé avec sa cousine et elle avait raison, Abigaël avait d'autres problèmes à gérer que d'être au milieu de leur histoire et ils allaient l'aider avec ce Carlyle et ce Leo, que sa plaise à Elena ou pas.  
Abigaël reporta son regard sur sa cousine **« Très bien… Mais tu restes à l'écart et tu la boucles et toi aussi Gigolo ! »  
**A ses mots, Abigaël rentra dans le bâtiment sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Julian était inquiet en rentrant dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre son appartement. Un des hommes employés par Carlyle Cashwood l'avait informé que la tentative de Jason avait échoué et qu'il était maintenant en cellule. Julian en fut surpris étant donné que Jason était l'un des meilleurs après Dark Shadow, il aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu s'enfuir bien avant. Julian monta les escaliers qui le conduisait jusqu'à son petit appartement. Il devait partir avant qu'Abigaël Davis ne le trouve, ce qu'elle ne mettra pas longtemps surtout si elle savait pour son frère. Jason ne voulait pas affronter Dark Shadow et les Mikaelson car il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant. Il craignait Kol Mikaelson pour le jeu qu'il avait joué avec Abigaël, il savait dès le départ qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'approcher de cette manière, mais il avait une certaine fascination envers la brune. C'était la plus jeune tueuse qu'il connaissait et de loin la meilleure, il avait un certain respect pour elle depuis qu'il était dans le milieu, il la connaissait sous le surnom de L'insaisissable Dark Shadow que ça soit pour les autres contrats sur sa tête ou les rapports de la Police, des gendarmes et des Militaires. Jason arriva devant sa porte et entra la clef dans la serrure, il devait partir avant qu'Abigaël ne débarque. Il ouvrit la porte, entra puis la ferma en soupirant. Le brun se retourna brusquement quand sa lampe de chevet s'alluma. Il pâlit quand il découvrit l'ex tueuse assise sur le fauteuil avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage mais un regard ou brillait une lueur mauvaise et une voix calme, même trop calme _« Le calme avant la tempête… »_** « Salut Julian ! »  
**Sans réfléchir, il se détourna pour décamper, il ouvrit mais il s'arrêta net en voyant le frère de Klaus le regardait avec une lueur sadique et mauvaise dans les yeux. Kol s'avança et Julian du se reculer **« Ne m'oblige pas à t'arracher la tête ! »  
**Le vampire ferma la porte sans lâcher l'espion des yeux **« Chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis Atlanta ! »  
**Le brun déglutit et se tourna vers Abigaël. Julian vit Klaus et Elijah derrière le fauteuil et il vit à gauche Caroline et Rebekah appuyait près de la fenêtre =, il en fut surpris qu'elles soient proche l'une de l'autre. Julian sut pourquoi en voyant Elena et les Salvatore à droite. La descendante de Katherine avait un regard de pitié envers lui et de l'appréhension. L'ainé Salvatore avait les bras croisé appuyé contre le mur, lui, il le regardait avec curiosité et avec un sourire amusé. Stephen avait les mains dans sa veste et avait un visage fermé. Julian savait qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, surtout que l'Originel derrière lui n'attendait que ça et il pouvait sentir son aura, impatient d'en finir avec sa vie. Il frissonna à l'atmosphère inquiétante dû à la simple lumière de chevet.

Abigaël se leva dangereusement **« Assis-toi ! »  
**Julian hésita mais il fit ce qu'elle lui ordonna. La brune se retourna vers le brun **« Je vais te poser la question qu'une fois… Où est mon frère ? »  
**Julian déglutit et fit un tour de la pièce avant de reposer ses yeux sur Abigaël **« Je ne sais pas… »  
**L'ex tueuse croisa les bras **« Jason m'a pourtant dis que tu pouvais le savoir ! »  
**Julian soupira en essayant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité de plus en plus grandissante **« Je n'en sais rien, je le jure… Carlyle Cashwood m'a ordonné de mettre Peter Gilbert hors d'état de nuire mais je ne l'ai pas tué ! »  
**Abigaël se détourna pour faire un tour de la pièce **« Il est encore en vie ? »  
**Sa voix était posé et aucune once de colère ou d'inquiétude ne se trouvait dans sa voix. Ce qui étonné ses amis en ayant vu comment elle s'en était pris à Jason ou à Mustang. Elena appréhendait beaucoup la suite. Car entendre que sa cousine était une tueuse était une chose mais le voir en était une autre. Caroline voyait une autre facette de sa meilleure amie, elle était calme et indéchiffrable, elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui se tramer dans sa tête et sa l'inquiétez. Avec Mustang, elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait s'énerver et avec Jason elle avait été sûr qu'elle lui aurait fait du mal, voire peut-être le tuer. Et voir Abigaël se comportait ainsi ça ne la rassurait guère et la rendait nerveuse. Quand elle avait failli tuer Jason, Elijah était intervenue à ce que lui avait raconté Elena et elle avait été surprise que l'Originel avait réussi à la persuader de ne pas le faire. Elijah, Klaus, Kol et Rebekah n'étaient pas surpris de ce soudain changement de comportement car même eux changeait à chaque situation différente, surtout quand ça concernait des informations et tout dépendait des personnes qui se trouvait en face d'eux, enfin sauf Kol qui agissait toujours sur impulsivité et qu'il n'était jamais patient pour agir avec subtilité.

Ils sortirent de leur pensée quand ils entendirent la voix de Julian** « Je ne sais pas ! »  
**Abigaël posa son regard sur une photo où se trouvait une femme avec un bébé dans les bras **« Qui peut me le dire ? »  
**Le regard du brun se posa sur Kol, qui regardait la brune avec quelque chose au fond du regard. Puis, sur la brune qui avait toujours le dos tourné **« Je ne sais pas ! »  
**Abigaël savait qu'il mentait et elle attrapa la photo pour la regarder plus attentivement **« Je sais que tu mens Julian… Dis-moi un nom ! »  
**Celui-ci ne répondit rien pendant un instant quand il serra ses mains autour des accoudoirs **« Ils me tueront ! »  
**Kol ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et il ne put répliquer qu'Abigaël prit la parole en reposant la photo sur le meuble et en se retournant **« Tu sais que si tu ne me dit rien c'est moi qui le ferait ! »  
**Julian baissa les yeux sur ses mains en se pinçant les lèvres. Le Scooby-gang et les Mikaelson regardaient Abigaël mais il ne put dire si c'était du bluff pour le faire parler. Car eux aussi avait aperçu la photo. Kol se doutait de sa décision mais il n'était pas sûr étant donné qu'elle l'étonnait à chaque fois.  
En voyant qu'il ne dirait rien, elle passa au plan B. La New-Yorkaise soupira **« Tu as une belle femme et un beau fils… »  
**Là, ses amis la regardèrent perplexe ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'elle avait dans la tête. Elena fit un pas en la regardant réprobatrice **« Abigaël tu ne… »  
**Celle-ci la coupa glaciale comme quand elle l'avait envoyé balader dans la maison des Mikaelson **« La ferme Elena ! »  
**Abigaël n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune femme qui était arrivé à Mystic Falls mais elle était comme quand elle avait failli tuer Jason après son attaque. Elle ressemblait davantage à la tueuse qu'elle leur avait décrite quelques jours plus tôt. Julian releva ses yeux avec un regard terrifié **« Tu… Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? »  
**La brune ne répondit pas et enchaîna **« Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ?... C'est quand que t'es parents se font tué devant toi… Et que tu es impuissant pour leur venir en aide… Mais tu sais c'est quoi la différence entre nos 2 histoires ? »  
**Julian haleta tandis que la brune plissa les yeux **« C'est que ton fils est un bébé et qu'il aura la chance de ne pas voir ses parents se faire tuer, de ne jamais connaître la vérité et il ne deviendra pas un tueur par vengeance ! »  
**Julian lui répondit d'une petite voix **« Tu ne peux pas… Tu bluffes ? »  
**Le tueur voulait surtout ce convaincre et ils l'entendirent à sa voix. Abigaël ne dit rien et sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro puis elle mit le haut-parleur tandis que la voix de Brook se fit entendre dans le silence pesant de la pièce **« Abigaël ? J'imagine qu'il n'a pas parlé ? »  
**Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Abigaël soupira en croisant le regard mécontent de sa cousine, elle l'ignora et reposa ses yeux dans ceux de Julian qui la regardait avec haine mais avec de la crainte **« Ouais… Tu es où ? »  
**Brook lui répondit ennuyé **« Au 86 mapple street ! »  
**Julian voulu se lever mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule et le plaqua contre le fauteuil, le brun tourna ses yeux et croisa le regard menaçant d'Elijah Mikaelson puis il les posa de nouveau sur l'ex Militaire, qui avait une expression indifférente **« Fais ce que tu as à faire et dès que je t'en donne l'ordre… Tu tues la femme et tu prends son fils ! »  
**Il eut un silence et une portière se claqua. Le Scooby-gang et les Mikaelson étaient beaucoup trop choqués de ses paroles froides pour dire et faire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Une sonnerie se fit entendre et une porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard et une voix amicale se fit entendre **« Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ? »**

* * *

Jason essaya de se lever malgré la main sur son épaule **« Pam ? Pam ! »  
**La brune pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté **« Tu t'égosille pour rien, Brook porte une oreillette ! »  
**Julian serra les dents.

* * *

Tandis que la Brook se fit amicale et désolé en regardant Paméla. Elle était brune avec des cheveux court, elle était de la même taille que Brook, elle était très belle **« Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cet heure, mais ma voiture est tombée en panne, je peux vous emprunter votre téléphone ? »  
**La femme de Julian s'effaça pour laisser rentrer la brune avec un sourire **« Oui bien sûr, suite à un léger problème le téléphone est en haut ! »  
**Brook lui rendit un sourire **« Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie votre aide ! »  
**La Militaire rentra dans le salon et son regard se posa sur un magnifique bébé qui était allongé sur une couverture épaisse, il levait ses petites mains pour attraper les animaux qui tournait en rond au-dessus de sa tête. La brune sourit attendri **« Il est mignon ! »  
**La jeune maman sourit et posa ses yeux marrons rempli d'amour sur ce petit-être si innocent **« Merci beaucoup… Mon petit Pierre va être un homme incroyable ! »  
**Brook sourit en regardant Paméla **« Je n'en doute pas… Je ne vais pas vous dérangez plus longtemps ! »  
**La femme haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin et se détourna et la seconde brune la suivit **« Ce n'est rien !... Je vais vous montrez le téléphone ! »**

* * *

**« Je suis prête donne-moi le signal s'il ne parle pas ! »  
**Abigaël regarda Julian qui la regarda encore plus haineusement **« Si tu touches à ma femme je… »  
**La jeune femme le coupa en posant ses mains sur l'accoudoir et se pencha légèrement **« Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de me faire des menaces ! »  
**Julian serra les poings en fermant les yeux. Il était sûr que c'était du Bluff mais on l'avait prévenu qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas sous-estimer la tueuse, qui pouvait se montrer imprévisible. Après tout, elle avait déjà tué une femme qui était enceinte pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas recommencer ? Mais s'il parlait alors sa femme et son enfant seront aussi en danger avec Carlyle Cashwood.  
Abigaël en voyant son indécision elle soupira tout en se relevant **« Brook ? »  
**Julian releva les yeux en voyant son regard déterminé **« Je passe à l'action ? »  
**La brune lui répondit **« Oui… Tues Paméla et prend le petit pour que je l'emmène à Kan ! »  
**Ce fut le déclic quand il entendit une arme se charger et avait entendu le nom du ''prof'', il s'écria **« Non, va voir Luke Miles ! ! »  
**Abigaël haussa les sourcils **« Brook arrête !... Fais en sorte que la maison soit surveillé 24h sur 24, de la part du Général de Brigade Abigaël Davis s'ils ont décidé de ne rien faire ! »  
**Brook hocha la tête tout en lui répondant **« C'est comme si c'était fait ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena remercia son amie et raccrocha le téléphone et le rangea. Puis, elle s'adressa au brun avec une voix menaçante et glaciale **« Si Carlyle ou Leo sont au courant de quoi que ce soit… N'oublie pas que ta maison est surveillée et que ça me seras facile d'annuler cet ordre ! »  
**Julian fixa son regard d'un air de défi **« Mais dans le cas contraire, personne ne s'en prendras à ta femme et à ton fils et n'oublie pas non plus que je pourrais te retrouver n'importe où ! »  
**Julian hocha la tête **« C'est la vérité, il habite en Californie mais je ne sais pas où ! »  
**Abigaël le scanna et y vit de la sincérité, elle acquiesça et se détourna, elle contourna Kol et ouvrit la porte et se stoppa **« Arrête ce boulot Julian… Occupe-toi de ta femme et de ton fils, ils ont besoin de toi et non d'un tueur… »  
**La brune sortit sans un mot de plus. Les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang ne perdirent pas de temps pour la suivre.

* * *

Kol resta dans la pièce et il regarda Julian qui avait souffler pour laisser sortir sa peur et se calmer de la frayeur qu'il avait eu en pensant que sa femme allait être tué et que son fils allaient être donnée à l'un des meilleurs tueur du Japon. Il releva les yeux en sentant un regard sur lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir le frère de Klaus **« Vous comptez faire quoi ? Me tuer ? »  
**Kol rigola sans aucune joie puis à vitesse vampirique il plaqua le tueur contre le mur, si brutalement que le fauteuil tomba à terre **« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… Mais je ne le ferais pas ! »  
**Bien qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il essaya de desserrer l'emprise du vampire sur son cou, il lui demanda avec difficulté **« Pourquoi ?  
**Kol resserra sa poigne et le regarda dédaigneux **« Cela ne te concerne en rien… Mais si je te revois en ville, je te tuerais sans aucune hésitation ! »  
**A ses mots, l'Originel lâcha Julian qui s'écroula en essayant de reprendre difficilement son souffle. Le frère aîné de Rebekah se détourna pour sortir mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit Julian murmurait **« Un Mikaelson avec des sentiments… Je m'attendais pas à que ce soit vous… »  
**Kol ricana et se tourna avec un regard dénué d'émotion cette fois-ci **« Vous vous êtes très mal renseigné… Je ne suis pas Elijah ! »  
**Le vampire sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres. Cependant, les paroles de Julian passèrent en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

* * *

**Quand Abigaël sortit de l'appartement de Julian :**

La New-Yorkaise sortit du bâtiment et respira un grand bol d'air frais pour se calmer. L'espace d'un instant, elle était redevenue comme avant dans cet appartement. La pensée de tué sa femme pour l'avoir suivie l'avait effleuré et elle s'en voulait pour ça. Abigaël serra les dents quand la voix haineuse de sa cousine se fit entendre **« Comment tu as pu faire ça ? ! »  
**Les autres se postèrent à une certaine distance **« Je t'avais prévenue de ne pas venir ! »  
**Elena leva les yeux au ciel et s'écria **« Tu t'apprêtais à tuer sa femme et kidnappé son enfant ! ! »  
**Abigaël s'écria à son tour en se tournant brusquement faisant voler ses cheveux avec le léger vent. Kol arriva à ce moment-là et personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était resté dans l'appartement excepté Klaus, qui avait entendu l'échange entre Julian et son Frère **« C'était du bluff Elena ! ! »  
**Celle-ci se recula surprise ainsi que le groupe en retrait **« Je n'avais aucune intention de leur faire du mal !... Il devait y croire et c'est comme ça que je fonctionne ! »  
**La descendante de Katherine secoua la tête incompréhensif **« On aurait pu l'hypnotisé ! »  
**Abigaël rigola nerveusement en se frottant les yeux puis elle regarda sa cousine **« Jason est sous veine de vénus alors Julian aussi, il ne faut pas avoir le Bac pour le deviné ! »**  
Abigaël s'approcha de sa cousine **« Tu crois vraiment qu'après ce que j'ai fait à la femme de Leo, je voudrais recommencer ?... Si j'aurais fait ça, alors son fils aurait tout découvert car le passé refait toujours surface à un moment ou à un autre !... Je n'allais pas ruiner sa vie comme on l'a fait pour la mienne et si j'aurais fait ça il aurait réclamé vengeance et on n'en finirait plus ! »  
**Elena resta abasourdis par les paroles de sa cousine. La double s'en voulait d'avoir doutait d'Abigaël mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ce qu'Abigaël ne se priva pas pour lui faire remarquer **« Mais continue ton jugement Elena mais n'oublie pas qu'on n'est pas tous aussi modèle que toi !... Mais n'oublie pas que tu ne me connais en rien ! »  
**Abigaël se retourna mais elle regarda Elena **« Tu sais pourquoi je suis proche des Mikaelson ?… La voilà ta réponse, eux ils ne me jugent pas !... Rebekah a été honnête avec moi quand c'était ton rôle de l'être, Klaus est mon ami car on se comprend, je n'ai pas eu la vie facile et lui non plus !... Car n'oublie pas que ça fait 1 000 ans qu'ils fuyaient leur Père alors que toi tu as vécu avec ta belle famille !... D'accord, tu as perdu tes parents mais c'était un **_**AC-ci-dent**_ **! Tes parents n'ont pas tenté de te tuer ou tes parents ne sont pas mort assassiné !... Klaus a tué Jenna et a essayé de te tuer et je lui pardonnerais jamais pour ça mais c'était parce qu'il voulait protéger sa famille bien que ça soit avec un stupide sacrifice !... Voilà pourquoi je les apprécie et que j'ai confiance en eux plus qu'en toi ou en Damon !... D'ailleurs, tu ne lui en veux pas d'avoir profité de Caroline pendant qu'elle était humaine ? Quel raison il avait à ça, tu peux me dire ? D'avoir transformé Vicky aussi ? Non ?... Je m'en doutais, alors maintenant fous-moi la paix c'est clair ?... Et surtout ne me reproche pas ce qu'il se passe entre Kol et moi car je pourrais te reprocher la même chose vis-à-vis de Damon alors que tu as un mec en or comme Stephen !... Tu as beau être ma cousine par le sang mais on n'a rien en commun ! »  
**Elena resta interdite avec les larmes aux yeux. Abigaël n'avait pas cillé une seule fois à sa tirade et lui avait balancé tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avec une telle haine, qu'Elena avait eu peur et qu'elle recula d'un pas. La double était ébahis ainsi que les Mikaelson sauf un qui peinait à dissimulé sa haine envers l'une des personnes présente. Abigaël se retourna vers Klaus **« Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne chez toi quelques temps ? »  
**L'Hybride posa son regard sur la brune et lui fit un sourire en coin en hochant la tête **« Bien sûr, tu seras la bienvenue ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire de remerciement et se tourna vers Caroline en ignorant le regard rempli de larme d'Elena et celui mécontent de Damon **« Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais… »  
**La fille du Sheriff la coupa avec un petit sourire **« Je te ramènerais des affaires ! »  
**La brune remercia Caroline du regard. Kol sourit. Abigaël allait vivre chez eux et il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Cependant, il perdit son sourire en se rappelant la phrase de Julian.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai enfin finit ce chapitre qui a mis assez longtemps je dois dire car beaucoup de chose me plaisait pas, alors je dois avouer que j'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ^^**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**La confrontation entre les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang ?**

**Entre Kol et Elena ?**

**La discussion entre Rebekah et Abigaël ?**

**La confrontation Abigaël et Elena ?**

**La révélation sur Peter ?**

**La confrontation entre Abigaël et Jason ?**

**La visite à Julian et ce qu'Abigaël a fait ?**

**La confrontation Kol et Julian ?**

**La confrontation entre Abigaël et Elena ?**

**La décision d'Abigaël ?**

**Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux et n'hésitez pas à laissez vos avis si je dois mettre la suite, Xoxo :***


	36. Dispute et Rapprochement

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux ! ! :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laisser vos avis surtout ! ^^**

**Tiffany : **_Merci pour ta review ^^__  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise !  
Il y aura encore des altercations entre Abigaël et Elena -)  
Pour Peter c'était le but, j'aime bien surprendre. __  
Pour Julian et Jason, c'était un petit amuse-bouche, ce n'est pas fini !  
Oui très sadique et je suis heureuse de savoir que ça te plaît ^^ Tu verras dans la suite qu'elle peut se montrer plus sadique que ça -) Elle a beaucoup de ressemblance avec Kol et même avec Klaus d'ailleurs __  
Pur l'installation d'Abigaël avec les Mikaelson tu verras dans ce chapitre, ça ne vas pas être simple -)  
J'espère que cette suite te plaira, je te souhaite une bonne lecture, xoxo :*_

**Calypso2158 : **_Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise !^^  
Moi aussi il me manque surtout quand il n'est pas dans son corps…  
J'irais faire un petit tour sur ton histoire ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, xoxo :*_

**Megane :**_ Merci encore pour tes belles review ! ^^  
Peter va bientôt arriver mais il faudra encore attendre un petit peu je pense.  
Il faut bien qu'Abigaël a du caractère avec un vampire comme Kol -)  
Elena m'énerve aussi, elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut sauf se mêler des affaires des autres ! Je suis bien contente qu'on ne la reverra plus car je ne peux plus la voir ! Malheureusement elle va continuer à t'énerver je pense. Je te rassure moi aussi j'ai envie de la baffer !  
J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours, Xoxo :*_

**Luvi9811 : **_Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour ta review qui me font toujours énormément plaisir et je suis plus que ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire !  
J'adore écrire leur relation à Kol et Abi et j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire dans la suite, ainsi que la relation Klaroline car je m'applique énormément pour ses couples __  
D'accord pour Elena malheureusement elle va continuer pendant un bon moment…  
Tiens d'ailleurs, tu verras dans ce chapitre que cela va promettre dans la suite -)  
J'espère que mon chapitre te plaira et je te souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa :**_ Merci pour ta review ! ^^  
Moi j'attendais ça alors j'ai dû les mettre vu que ça n'arrivera probablement jamais… Et malheureusement ça ne vas pas décourager Elena et tu pourras le lire dans ce chapitre !  
J'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage hihi, je suis ravie qu'il t'est plût ^^  
Dans le prochains chapitres, il y aura de l'action mais je n'en dis pas plus pour pas gâcher le suspense -P  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va continuer à te plaire, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
Et je crois qu'Elena va encore t'énervé dans les prochains chapitre et bien évidement je n'en dis pas plus -P De toute façon dans la série, elle peut faire des trucs mais les autres non et ça me gonfle de trop, je ne suis pas du tout déçu qu'elle parte ! Comme ça, ils pourront se concentrer sur les autres et non sur cette cruche !  
J'adore écrire leur relation et évidemment ça n'as pas échapper aux Mickaelson leur attirance ! Je suis plus que ravie que mon chapitre t'es plu et j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi, Xoxo :*_

**Mane-jei :**_ Merci pour ta review ma belle !^^  
Il ne faut pas embêter Abigaël et surtout pas s'en prendre à sa famille et ses amis et tu verras dans la suite -)  
Pour Caroline ça va bientôt changer ne t'inquiète pas -)  
J'espère que le chapitre qui arrive te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour ta review^^ Et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

* * *

_L_es Mikaelson étaient rentrée depuis quelques minutes. Klaus avait montré la chambre qu'allait occupée la cousine d'Elena, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de celle de Kol. La chambre de l'humaine se trouvait aux côté de celle d'Elijah. Abigaël remercia l'Hybride d'un sourire et ce dernier lui rendit avant de s'éloigner. La brune le regarda s'éloigner puis elle entra dans la pièce.

La jeune femme fit un tour de la chambre, elle était aussi grande que celle du frère de Klaus, il y avait tout le confort qui pouvait se trouvait dans une pièce. Abigaël enleva sa veste et la posa sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait contre le mur à sa droite, elle s'approcha du lit et se coucha comme une masse. L'ex Militaire croisa ses bras sous sa tête et fixa le plafond les yeux dans le vide. Abigaël n'avait rien laissé transparaître mais son altercation avec sa cousine l'avait tout de même chamboulé. Pourquoi elle s'acharnait à lui faire croire que les Mikaelson étaient aussi mauvais ? Elena croyait-elle vraiment que la vie des Mikaelson avait été facile ? La vie d'Elena n'était pas aussi merdique que la tueuse ou Klaus alors qu'elle arrête de se plaindre. Ils avaient bien évidement leur tord mais elle aussi. Sa cousine avait poignardé Rebekah et dans le dos qui plus est. C'était tout à fait normal que la sœur de Klaus détestait sa cousine. Klaus avait fait des choses horribles par le passé mais ce n'était pas égoïste, au contraire. Alors que Damon avait utilisé Caroline que pour retrouver Katherine, qu'il croyait dans la crypte. Il avait transformé Vicky car il s'ennuyait et elle lui avait pardonné. Alors qu'elle ne lui parlait pas des choses que les Originels avaient faîtes. Elle repensa ensuite à Julian, elle avait bien vu dans ses yeux la terreur quand elle avait menacé sa femme. C'est cette terreur qu'elle avait aimé voir dans les yeux de l'assassin de ses parents ou dans les autres, quand il avait su qu'elle allait en finir avec Lui. Abigaël se souvient des paroles de Jason _**« Tu sais aussi qu'il ne suffit que d'un rien pour que tu redeviennes comme avant… Tu l'as senti quand on s'est battu ! »**_  
Et il avait raison, quand ils c'étaient combattus elle avait bien failli le tuer et elle l'aurait fait si Elijah ne l'avait pas stoppé. Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et elle était redevenue celle qu'elle était avant et ses altercations avec Elena ne l'avait pas calmé. Si Julian ne lui avait rien dit elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait. Abigaël se frotta les yeux en inspirant et repensa à son frère. C'était hors de question qu'elle le perde et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que ça n'arrive pas.

* * *

Kol était lui aussi dans sa chambre, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Abigaël le fascinait. Elle avait énormément de caractère et ça lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté leur récit, il avait découvert une infime partie de l'ancienne Abigaël Davis et il se doutait que son instinct de tueuse était toujours enfouie en elle, et qui fallait que d'un rien pour qu'elle redevienne la talentueuse tueuse qu'elle était, comme l'avait dit Jason. Kol avait très envie de la voir comme elle était avant. Les autres pensaient qu'elle ne s'en serait jamais pris à sa femme après qu'elle ait révéler que c'était du Bluff. Pourtant au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son frère. Il avait envie de tuer ce satané Jason quand il était dans la cellule mais au final, la New-Yorkaise l'avait bien malmené et il avait apprécié le spectacle. Quand à Julian, ses paroles se répétaient en boucle de sa tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait menacé et non tué, ce qu'il aurait dû faire mais la pensée qu'il a eu c'était pour Abigaël. Le frère de Klaus ferma les yeux _**« Un Mikaelson avec des sentiments… Je m'attendais pas à que ce soit vous… »**__  
_Le vampire les rouvrit.

Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour la brune et il en était certain. Il la voulait seulement parce qu'elle lui avait résisté. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer maintenant à cause des gens qui la recherchaient. Elle les connaissait et ils allaient se débarrasser d'eux, il avait besoin d'arracher quelques têtes. Et il avait de l'espoir qu'elle devienne la tueuse qu'elle était avant. Il avait besoin de voir cette autre facette d'elle. Mais il n'éprouvait rien car il n'avait plus d'émotion et c'était mieux ainsi. Il n'était pas idiot pour être amoureux d'une humaine. Et il allait le prouver à tous ceux qui lui diraient le contraire.

Kol se leva et sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea dans celle au fond du couloir, il arriva devant la pièce où la porte était entrouvertes. Ses veines ressortirent et ses yeux devinrent rouges et il entra et se stoppa. Il reprit son visage normal en voyant la brune couché en chien de fusil au milieu du grand lit et les yeux dans le vide. Kol entra dans la chambre **« Love ? »  
**Celle-ci ne répondit pas, il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et il se coucha sans réfléchir en face d'Abigaël et posa ses yeux noirs sur elle. Celle-ci le fixait sans le voir et elle murmura **« Je ne suis pas d'humeur… »  
**Kol se posta sur le côté et ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire **« Qui est Luke Miles ? »  
**Abigaël soupira et se positionna sur le dos **« Un ancien Militaire… Il a tout arrêté pour se consacrer à sa famille… »  
**Le brun fronça les sourcils **« Tu penses qu'il a un rapport avec ton frère ? »  
**Abigaël tourna la tête en haussant les sourcils **« Je rêves ou on a une conversation ? »  
**Kol haussa les épaules puis lui fit un sourire en coin charmeur **« Cela te surprend autant que ça, Ma Douce ? »  
**La New-Yorkaise reposa ses yeux vert sur le plafond. Oui ça la surprenait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pourrait avoir une conversation avec le frère de Klaus. Surtout pour parler d'un sujet aussi important. L'humaine et le vampire ne parlaient rarement ainsi, il la draguer et elle l'envoyait balader mais il finissait toujours par coucher ensemble sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler. Mais la brune se surpris à penser que ça ne la dérangeait pas et elle murmura **« Je ne sais pas… Mais… »  
**Elle fut coupée par son téléphone qui sonna.

La jeune femme soupira puis elle se leva et l'Originel ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle décrocha. Le jeune Mikaelson écouta attentivement la conversation **« Ta du nouveau ? »  
**Le vampire reconnu la voix de Brook **« Carlyle Cashwood a une entreprise à Miami mais il n'y a rien qui pourrait dire qu'il soit mêlé à du Bisness louche ! »  
**Abigaël passa sa main dans ses cheveux et lui demanda nerveusement **« Et pour mon frère ? »  
**Il eut un léger silence et la brune ferma les yeux **« Je n'ai rien pour l'instant… Les rapports parlent de la mission mais ils n'expliquent rien de plus… »  
**La brune se recula et s'assit au bord du lit **« Tu as des nouvelles de Katherine ? »  
**Brook soupira **« Non, je n'arrive pas à la joindre mais je pense qu'elle a eu mon message et qu'elle devrait te rappeler dans peu de temps ! »  
**L'ex tueuse hocha la tête **« Il faut aussi que tu me retrouves Luke Miles ! »  
**Là, Brook fut intrigué ce qui se ressentait dans sa voix **« Celui qui était sous tes ordres ? Luke Miles ? Il a quelque chose à avoir avec Peter ? »  
**Abigaël inspira profondément et posa son bras sur son genoux et posa sa tête sur sa main **« Je ne pense pas… Mais tout est bon à prendre, je ne dois rien laisser échapper si je veux retrouver mon frère ! »  
**L'amie de la cousine d'Elena hocha la tête **« D'accord, je fais ça !... Ça ne va pas être très dur de le retrouver, je te rappelle et j'essaye de recontacter Katherine ! »  
**La jeune femme sourit **« Merci Brook et si tu as quoi que ce soit… »  
**Son amie la coupa doucement **« Je t'appel promis ! »  
**Abigaël la remercia puis elle raccrocha et posa ensuite son téléphone sur la table à côté du lit.

La brune sentit une main derrière sa nuque et des doigts lui caressaient légèrement la peau. Elle ferma les yeux **« Je me doutais qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir de conversation avec toi ! »  
**La brune s'attendait à une réplique remplie d'amusement et d'espièglerie mais ça ne vint pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna et ce qu'elle vit l'intrigua. Kol était sur un coude et la regardait sans aucune once d'humour ou de malice, il la regardait tout simplement **« Je ne vais pas coucher avec une femme si elle ne le veut pas ! »  
**Abigaël répliqua d'une petite voix **« Je ne veux jamais coucher avec toi… »  
**Le frère de Klaus ne put empêcher un sourire se former et les yeux d'Abigaël se posèrent sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il murmura d'une voix rauque **« Peut-être… Mais je ne t'ai jamais forcé… Tu aurais pu m'arrêter à n'importe quel moment… Et tu ne l'as pas fait ! »  
**La brune détourna les yeux de son visage et la main du vampire continua ses caresses **« Tu as essayé… »  
**Kol haussa un sourcil tandis qu'elle continua **« Le jour où qu'on s'est retrouvé dans la piscine… Tu as essayé de m'hypnotisé… »  
**L'Originel se rappelait de ce moment et de surtout la claque monumental qu'elle lui avait mise, quand il se concentré il pouvait ressentir la main sur sa joue et la colère qu'il avait ressenti, il avait voulu tellement la tuer pour cet affront mais il c'était ravisé en sachant depuis le début qu'il n'aurait pas la brune aussi facilement qu'il l'avait pensée. Sa lui avait demandé un effort surhumain pour ça.

Abigaël en entendant pas le brun, ni sa respiration elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Kol était en plein dans ses pensées et elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder attentivement. Il ressemblait énormément à Elijah et à Klaus. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir toujours profond et elle put y déceler toute la noirceur qu'il avait en lui. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la partie sans émotion des vampires. Rebekah lui avait dit que Kol avait éteint son humanité et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un Kol différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. Et elle n'avait pas envie de connaître cette facette de lui. Il lui rappelé un peu ce qu'elle ne devait jamais redevenir, et elle devait avouer que ça l'aidait à ne pas franchir ses limites. Et elle préférait le haïr que d'imaginer apprécier le brun.

Après quelques minutes à se fixait sans rien dire, Kol fut le 1 er à reprendre ses esprits **« Je voulais vérifier c'est tout… »**  
Abigaël pouffa et elle s'éloigna du brun et son bras retomba sur le matelas **« Arrête ! Ça t'aurait plu si je n'avais pas de la veine de vénus… Tu te serais plus vite débarrasser de moi comme tu le veux depuis le début ! »  
**Kol répliqua sans lâcher la brune des yeux **« Si j'aurais voulu te tuer je l'aurais fait ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se retourna pour le regardait en plissant les yeux **« Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »  
**Kol ne dit rien mais il ne perdit pas son sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué quand il le pouvait. Elle avait été à sa merci, sans aucune protection et sans défense et pourtant il ne l'as pas fait _**« Un Mikaelson avec des sentiments… Je m'attendais pas à que ce soit vous… » **_Il n'avait aucun sentiment pour la jeune femme et il prit sa voix agaçante **« Parce que comme tu l'as dit je voulais m'amuser ! »  
**Abigaël leva la main pour l'abattre sur sa joue mais le vampire avait anticipé le geste et il lui attrapa le poignet. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard et Kol la regardait toujours avec son sourire **« Lâche-moi… »  
**La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres, sa voix n'avait été qu'à murmure et non glaciale comme elle le voulait.

Ce qui n'avait pas du tout échappé au frère de Klaus qui approcha sa main de ses lèvres. La respiration de l'humaine se coupa lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres dans sa paume avec douceur tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux, et il lui en reposa un autre. Kol la tira et elle se trouva contre lui. Une des mains d'Abigaël était posée sur le lit et l'autre sur son torse, sa tête était contre sa poitrine et elle put sentir sa chaleur à travers son sweat, elle frissonna en sentant le souffle du vampire dans ses cheveux. Kol ferma les yeux en appréciant la chaleur de l'humaine dans ses bras. Le frère de Klaus plongea sa tête dans les cheveux de la brune et respira leur odeur de fleur d'oranger et de vanille. Il appréciait son odeur, il appréciait la douceur de sa peau, il appréciait son caractère bien trempé.

Et à ce moment-là, il ne pensait plus à ce que ce Julian lui avait dit sur ses soi-disant sentiments. Le vampire posa deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui releva doucement la tête pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux vert de la brune, mais celle-ci avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Sans réfléchir, il entoura sa taille de son bras et il s'allongea en l'entraînant avec lui. Abigaël se retrouva allongée sur le vampire. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ceux du vampire. Kol passa sa main dans les cheveux de la brune qui lui chatouillait le visage et les passa derrière son oreille, son autre main passa sous son maillot pour lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts, elle inspira et ferma les yeux.

La main de Kol qui était toujours dans ses cheveux l'attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'eut pas la force de résisté malgré ses paroles quelques instants plus tôt et elle répondit à son baiser. L'humaine se redressa sans s'éloigner du vampire et s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches. Kol se redressa position assise et Abigaël passa ses jambes dans son dos. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et le tira à elle pour approfondir leur baiser qui devint de plus en plus intense. Le frère de Klaus et la cousine d'Elena s'écartèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ce premier remonta sa main qui était sous son top et elle leva ses bras pour qu'il lui enlève complètement. Kol l'envoya au sol et replongea sur ses lèvres avec passion. Une de ses mains passa sous son sweat et elle planta ses ongles dans son dos, tandis que son autre main était dans la nuque du vampire. Celui-ci grogna et il leva ses bras quand la brune lui enleva son sweat, elle le balança avec son top. Abigaël caressa du bout des doigts les muscles de ses bras puis de ses épaules, elle se pencha pour lui poser un baiser dans le cou, qui le fit grogner légèrement. Les mains de Kol n'en resta pas là et elles caressèrent ses hanches doucement, elles remontèrent à son soutien-gorge pour le dégrafer. Cependant, le frère de Klaus sentit la brune se tendre, il recula légèrement la tête et il put voir dans ses yeux de la colère et une pointe de… Déception ?

Abigaël repensa aux paroles du brun _**« Parce que comme tu l'as dit je voulais m'amuser ! »**_**  
**L'humaine s'éloigna rapidement du vampire qui resta assis en la regardant remettre son haut. Elle resta dos à lui quand elle se retourna brusquement avec un regard noir **« Tu n'es qu'un abruti et je ne sais pas comment Rebekah peut avoir un frère comme Toi ! »  
**L'Originel se reprit et il se leva en plissant les yeux et s'approcha dangereusement de la brune, qui ne cilla pas en le voyant s'avançait. Kol resta tout de même à une distance raisonnable et lui murmura dangereusement calme **« Tu ne devrais pas oublier qui je suis ! »  
**Abigaël ricana nerveusement puis elle le regarda haineusement **« Arrête de prendre ta voix menaçante avec Moi, je n'ai absolument pas peur de toi… »  
**Kol s'approcha encore en serrant les dents et Abigaël ne se laissa pas impressionné par le vampire qui était plus grand d'une bonne tête **« Fais attention Abigaël… Je pourrais le faire et tu ne pourras jamais retrouver ton frère… »  
**La brune serra les dents et les poings et elle lui murmuré avec toute la haine qu'elle était capable **« Va en enfer ! »  
**A ses mots, elle se détourna et entra dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

Kol était figé en fixant la porte. Le vampire avait pu voir la haine dans ses yeux et le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Le jeune Mikaelson avait pu voir dans ses yeux la même lueur quand elle avait bien failli tuer ce Jason. Le sujet de son frère était sensible mais elle devait comprendre qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il regrettait ses paroles _**« Un Mikaelson avec des sentiments… Je m'attendais pas à que ce soit vous… » **_Kol grogna et il attrapa son sweat, l'enfila et sortit de la pièce, il devait quitter la maison et trouver quelqu'un à se mettre sous les dents.

Abigaël était dans la salle du bain, elle entendit la porte se fermer. La brune frappa la porte de son poing. Elle le détestait ce type ! Comment elle avait pu coucher avec ce crétin fini ? Comment son corps pouvait le désirer à ce point ? Pourquoi elle aimait la façon dont il la touchait ? Pourquoi elle aimait autant son odeur ? Pourquoi elle aimait la sensation d'être dans ses bras ? Mais une autre question lui traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué ? Elle se retourna et s'adossa contre la porte et se glissa contre le carrelage. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps avec ça car elle devait absolument retrouver son frère, qui était quelques parts et sûrement mal en point. Personne ne l'empêcherais de le retrouver et surtout pas ce con de vampire.

* * *

**Du côté de Caroline :**

Caroline était dans la voiture avec Elena et les Salvatore et un silence pesant c'était installé. La blonde tourna la tête et vit la descendante de Katherine qui avait la tête dans sa main. Caroline trouvait que sa meilleure amie avait été assez dure avec sa cousine mais elle avait tout de même raison. Elena voulait toujours contrôler ce que ses amis faisaient et ça en devenait insupportable. Elle non plus n'aimait pas l'histoire qu'elle entretenait avec Kol, mais elle n'était pas mieux parce qu'elle avait embrassé Klaus alors qu'elle était au courant de sa vraie nature. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa meilleure amie car ils avaient leur tort. Peut-être que si elle aurait su depuis le début qui ils étaient, elle ne s'en serait pas approché. Mais en connaissant sa meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si elle les aurait écoutés. Abigaël était une personne qui ne se laissait pas dire quoi faire même si c'était pour son intérêt. Caroline avait été surprise de la façon qu'elle avait défendu les Mikaelson et elle se demandait où aller son amitié avec les Originels et elle repensa à une phrase de l'hybride Originel _**« Ce n'est pas que pour toi que je le fais ma douce, mais aussi pour Abigaël car je l'apprécie ! »**_  
Elle avait senti de la sincérité dans sa voix mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? L'Hybride avait le pouvoir de la protéger mais pouvait-elle vraiment confier la vie de sa meilleure amie à l'Originel ? Abigaël avait l'air de voir en lui ce que personne n'avait encore vu. Est-ce qu'il se confié à Elle ? Est-ce qu'il l'a manipulé pour se rapproché de la fille du Sheriff ? Elle n'en savait rien et sa la perturbé plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien sûr, il c'était confié à Elle mais peut-être pas autant qu'avec sa meilleure amie. Peut-être devait-elle se donner une chance de la connaître un peu plus. D'essayer de voir ce qu'Abigaël a vu en lui.

La voiture de l'aîné Salvatore s'arrêta devant la maison de Caroline et la blonde ne perdit pas de temps pour sortir de l'habitacle pesant. Ce fut sans compté Elena qui sortit à son tour et la rattrapa **« Care attends ! »  
**Celle-ci soupira et se retourna pour regarder l'aîné Gilbert **« Quoi ? »  
**Elena ne se formalisa pas de son ton agacée** « Je veux que tu parles à Abigaël ! »  
**La blonde haussa les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand la brune la coupa **« Tu es sa meilleure amie et je suis sûr qu'elle t'écoutera ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff la fusilla du regard **« Non ! »  
**Elena fut sous le choc et secoua la tête doucement **« Ecoutes Elena, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Abigaël et moi aussi… Mais elle ne m'écoutera pas plus que toi !... Et elle a raison pour l'instant on doit plus s'occuper des gens qui la recherche que de son amitié avec les Mikaelson… Et si tu tenais vraiment à Elle c'est de ça que tu t'inquiéterais en premier lieu !... Alors non je n'essayerais pas de convaincre Abigaël pour toi !... Je viendrais chercher ses affaires ! »  
**Sans un mot de plus, la fille du Sheriff se retourna pour rentrer chez Elle, laissant la descendante de Katherine sous le choc.

* * *

Caroline entra dans sa maison en soupirant. La blonde tendit l'oreille et entendit la voiture de l'Aîné Salvatore démarrer et s'éloigner de la maison. La bébé vampire entra dans la cuisine et un mot de sa mère se trouvait sur le frigo, elle soupira et elle attrapa ses clefs de voiture et ouvrit la porte pour se rendre chez les Gilbert. La blonde se stoppa quand elle vit Bonnie avec la main levé. Caroline lui fit un sourire qu'elle lui rendit **« Salut Bon ! Je n'ai pas trop le temps, il faut que j'aille chercher des affaires pour Abigaël ! »  
**La métisse fronça les sourcils **« Des affaires où ? »  
**Caroline ferma sa porte d'entrée **« Tu m'accompagnes ? Je te raconterais tout en route ! »  
**La sorcière hocha la tête et suivit son amie dans sa voiture. La vampire raconta exactement tout à Bonnie sans omettre le moindre détail. La sorcière écouta sans la couper et en fut ébahie **« Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… »  
**Bonnie ne savait pas quoi dire sur ce récit plus qu'impressionnant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter de qui était vraiment Abigaël. Caroline inspira **« Oui… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire… Mais je m'en veux de n'avoir jamais rien vu… »  
**La sorcière posa sa main sur son épaule **« Tu n'y peux rien !... Personne n'aurait pu s'en douter et Abigaël sait exactement comment caché ce qu'elle ressent… Elle a toujours été discrète sur sa vie… »  
**Caroline se passa la main dans ses boucles blonde **« Oui mais c'est ma meilleure amie j'aurais dû le sentir ! »  
**La sorcière répliqua d'un ton rassurant **« Et Elena est sa cousine, elle devrait beaucoup plus s'en vouloir que toi ! »  
**La blonde ricana nerveusement **« A part vouloir contrôler Abigaël c'est tout ce qu'elle veut faire… »  
**Bonnie regarda par la fenêtre **« Mais tu sais qu'Elena a raison pour les Mikaelson… Elle ne devrait pas leur faire confiance, ils ont fait beaucoup de mal ! »  
**Caroline ne put la contredire sur ce fait. Mais en y réfléchissant Damon a fait tout autant de mal depuis qu'il est arrivé à Mystic Falls **« Je sais… Mais je pense qu'on devrait s'occuper de ça plus tard… Je vais aider Abigaël a retrouver Peter… Les Originels ne sont pas la priorité pour le moment ! »  
**La sorcière hocha la tête **« Je vais aider Abigaël aussi !... On retrouvera son frère et on verra pour Klaus plus tard !... D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a couché avec Kol ! »  
**Caroline ne put s'empêcher de rire **« Abigaël a toujours aimé les mauvais garçons ! »  
**Bonnie la regarda moqueuse **« Vous n'êtes pas meilleure amie pour rien ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff leva les yeux au ciel **« Ahahah ! »  
**Caroline et Bonnie continuèrent de parler et elles arrivèrent devant la maison des Gilbert. La blonde récupéra des affaires sans adresser une parole à Elena, qui regardait impuissante. Puis Caroline ramena Bonnie qui rentra chez Elle ensuite. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec Abigaël.

* * *

Caroline s'arrêta devant la maison des Mikaelson, elle prit le sac où se trouvaient les affaires de sa meilleure amie et sortit de sa voiture. Elle se dirigea avec appréhension devant la bâtisse, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La blonde se stoppa en voyant Kol qui était visiblement énervé. Il la regarda quelques instants et jeta un bref coup d'œil au sac, puis sans plus de cérémonie il contourna la jeune femme et partie à vitesse vampirique. Caroline resta figée sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si énervé mais elle se doutait de la raison et elle entra brusquement dans la maison en s'écriant **« Klaus ! ! »  
**Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à être à porter de vue avec son sourire aux lèvres **« Sweetheart ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »  
**Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sac qu'elle tenait **« Ah oui, les affaires d'Abigaël ! »  
**Klaus reposa ses yeux sur la blonde qu'il convoitait et lui fit son sourire charmeur **« Tu peux rester si tu veux… Il y a encore des chambres ! »  
**Caroline plissa les yeux et ignora son sous-entendu **« J'ai vu ton frère ! Où est Abi' ? »  
**L'Hybride haussa les épaules toujours avec son sourire **« Dans sa chambre… Ils ont eu une dispute de futur couple ! »  
**La blonde pouffa **« Jamais Abigaël ne pourrait avoir des sentiments pour ce crétin immature ! »  
**Klaus haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du bébé vampire **« Tu sous-estime le pouvoir de l'amour, Love ! »  
**Caroline le contourna en ignorant le frisson qu'avait parcouru son corps à leur proximité **« Comme si t'y connaissais quelque chose à l'amour ! »  
**L'Originel la regarda monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie **« Sa chambre est au bout du couloir ! »  
**Il la perdit de vu. Il repensa à ses paroles. Oh si, il connaissait l'amour fraternelle et entre deux êtres mais il n'y avait jamais prêté réellement attention à la deuxième jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la blonde. L'amour était inutile et surfait. Pour lui ça ne servait à rien excepté à se faire trahir et souffrir. Mais il avait de réel sentiment pour la blonde et il ferait en sorte qu'elle s'en aperçoive et qu'elle laisse ce crétin de Tyler qui ne s'était pas montré depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu'il fabriquait et il allait envoyer quelques-uns de ses hybrides qui lui restaient pour le découvrir. Il devait aussi régler l'histoire 'Damon' après qu'ils aient démembré ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à Abigaël. Comment il avait osé toucher sa douce Caroline ? Comment peut-on vouloir du mal à une personne comme elle, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille et ses amis ? Comment Elena pouvait laisser passer ça ? Damon allait regretter d'être venue au monde ! Foi de Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Caroline arriva devant la chambre de sa meilleure amie et elle entra doucement. La blonde ne vit personne, elle posa le sac sur le lit **« Davis ? »  
**Celle-ci sortit de la salle de bain. La fille du Sheriff s'avança doucement vers la brune **« Tu vas bien ? »  
**Abigaël lui fit un léger sourire **« Je me suis déjà sentie mieux… »  
**Caroline la prit dans ses bras et l'ex militaire ferma les yeux **« J'ai croisé Kol… »  
**La brune soupira en s'écartant **« Je ne veux pas parler de lui… »  
**La fille du Sheriff hocha la tête compréhensif puis elle se retourna et s'assit sur le lit **« Je t'ai pris des affaires pour pas dire presque tout… Car j'imagine que dès que cet histoire ce finit, tu vas rester ici ou repartir… »  
**Abigaël détourna les yeux. Elle n'était pas sûr de comment cet histoire va se finir. Mais si elle s'en échappe, elle n'avait pas réfléchie pour l'après. Elle ne pourrait s'en doute pas supporter Kol si elle restait chez les Mikaelson et elle ne pourrait pas supporter les jugements d'Elena si elle se rendait chez les Gilbert. Mais elle ne pourrait pas supporter de se retrouver éloigner de sa meilleure amie encore une fois, si elle rentrait à New-York. Tout dépendait de la suite des événements. La brune regarda Caroline qui avait les yeux baissés **« Je ne vais pas repartir à Manhattan car je te l'ai promis Forbes ! »  
**Celle-ci releva les yeux **« Alors viens chez Moi !... Pourquoi rester ici ? Surtout avec Kol… »  
**Abigaël soupira en s'asseyant sur le lit **« Car je voudrais vous prouvez que Klaus n'est pas aussi psychopathe que vous le croyait ! »  
**Le bébé vampire détourna les yeux **« C'en est un… Tu n'étais pas là quand il est arrivé en ville… »  
**La brune murmura **« J'aurais fait la même chose… »  
**La fille du Sheriff la regarda en haussant un sourcil **« S'il fallait un sacrifice pour protéger ma famille et mes amis… J'aurais fait exactement la même chose que lui… »  
**Abigaël regarda Caroline **« Toi ? Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ?... Si c'était la dernière solution ? »  
**La blonde baissa les yeux. Bien sûr que si, elle l'aurait fait et sans hésiter. Abigaël était en train de balayer tous ce qu'elle pensait sur l'hybride. Elle se souvenait du récit de Klaus, sur son père. Elle n'était même plus sûre de lui en vouloir. Il c'était enfin excusé pour avoir voulu la sacrifié et il lui a expliqué pourquoi il laissait tout le monde voir le mal en lui. Abigaël avait vu du bien et elle devait connaître l'Originel. Si Abigaël avait confiance en Lui, elle pourrait essayer aussi.  
Caroline soupira et se leva **« Je vais y aller… »  
**La brune hocha la tête **« D'accord… »  
**La blonde ouvrit la porte quand **« Klaus n'est pas aussi mauvais… Lui et Moi on est exactement pareil… Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir une tueuse et Klaus n'a jamais voulu être un vampire… On est comme ça pour une seule raison… Il a juste besoin d'être compris… »**

* * *

Caroline sortit de la chambre, elle descendit les escaliers en essayant d'ignorer les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand Klaus se posta devant elle. La blonde s'écarta le trouvant trop proche. Elle croisa les bras **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**Klaus lui fit un sourire en coin **« Tu ne veux pas boire un verre ? »  
**Caroline plissa les yeux **« Non merci ! »  
**L'hybride s'approcha doucement et la fille du Sheriff se tendit **« Je ne vais pas te manger… Juste un… Pour apprendre à se connaître ! »  
**La blonde détourna les yeux **« Fiche-moi la paix Klaus… »  
**Ce dernier haussa un sourcil **« Tu as peur de m'apprécier ? »  
**Caroline reposa ses yeux bleus sur lui. Elle voulait voir ce qu'Abigaël voyait mais elle n'était plus très sûre en repensant aux baisers échangés. Elle soupira **« Juste un alors… »  
**Klaus lui fit un sourire et il tendit le bras en direction du salon **« Sweetheart ! »  
**Celle-ci ne put empêcher un sourire se former. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et s'installa sur le canapé. Le Mikaelson attrapa deux verres et servit du bourbon, il se retourna et il s'assit aux côtés de la blonde en lui tendant le verre **« Comment va Abigaël ? »  
**Caroline le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et elle ne vit aucune trace d'humour, il voulait sincèrement savoir et une pointe de jalousie s'installa au fond d'elle. Elle soupira en détournant les yeux **« Elle va assez bien… Elle s'inquiète énormément pour son frère… Et énervé contre le tient ! »  
**Klaus passa son bras sur le dossier du canapé **« On le retrouvera avec de la persévérance… On a déjà un nom c'est un bon début ! »  
**Caroline le regarda inquiète **« Tu crois que c'est suffisant ? »  
**L'Hybride but une gorgé de son verre puis il haussa les épaules **« Pour Moi ça l'es !... Ce n'est que des humains, ils sont faciles à trouver ! »  
**La blonde but une gorgé de son verre **« Je ne supporterais pas de perdre ma meilleure amie ! »  
**Klaus descendit son bras pour le passer autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément **« Tu ne la perdras pas… N'oublie pas que rien ne peut tuer un Mikaelson ! »  
**Caroline ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête pour regardait le Mikaelson **« Pourquoi ?... Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? »  
**L'hybride regarda son verre et fit tourner doucement le contenu **« Peut-être que tu verras autre chose que le monstre… »  
**La blonde repensa à ses paroles **« **_**''Elle me regarde comme j'aimerais que tu le fasses''**_**… C'est ça ? »  
**Klaus la regarda, il posa son verre puis il se tourna vers Caroline, qui fut déstabilisé par son regard **« Tout le monde a peur dès qu'on prononce mon nom… Sauf Abigaël… Et Toi… Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !... Elle, elle ne me voit pas comme un monstre… »**

Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire face à ça. La blonde baissa les yeux. Elle le voyait comme un monstre. Comment ne pas le voir comme tel après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait raison elle ne voulait pas lui faire confiance. Pas seulement à cause de ce qu'il avait fait mais aussi pour Tyler. Il était parti pour les Appalaches et elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, car si Klaus le découvrait il le tuerait malgré qu'il dise qu'il la veut et qu'il protégerait Abigaël. Ils avaient vécus tellement de chose depuis sa transformation que ça soit du côté de la vampire ou du loup-garou, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Tyler, elle l'aimait. Mais malgré tout elle commençait à voir autre chose en Klaus que le psychopathe qu'il était…  
La blonde sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une caresse sur sa joue, elle releva les yeux **« Arrête Klaus… »  
**Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et le vampire continua ses caresses. Sa peau était si douce, elle était si belle. Il la voulait et il se pencha légèrement. Il sentit la respiration de la blonde se couper tandis que leurs lèvres se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres **« Arrête-moi Caroline… »  
**Son prénom dans sa bouche la fit frissonner plus que de raison. Elle ferma les yeux en murmurant **« On peut pas… S'embrasser… »  
**Klaus sourit en s'avançant encore et leur lèvres se touchèrent légèrement **« Repousse-moi… »  
**A son souffle sur ses lèvres, Caroline ne put s'empêcher et elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'hybride.

Celui-ci passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. La main libre de Caroline plongea dans les cheveux de Klaus. Ce dernier prit le verre de la blonde et le posa sur la table basse, tout en ne la lâchant pas. Ils s'écartèrent et les lèvres de Klaus se posèrent dans le cou de Caroline, qui gémit doucement. A vitesse vampirique, ils changèrent de position et Klaus fut assis et Caroline à califourchon sur lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser intense et empli de frustration. L'hybride lécha la lèvre supérieur de sa partenaire et celle-ci autorisation la langue du brun à jouer avec la sienne. Les mains de Klaus enlevèrent la veste de la blonde avec précipitation. Une fois fait, les mains de Caroline se placèrent dans les cheveux de l'hybride. Avec prudence, Klaus passa ses mains sous le top de la fille du Sheriff, il fut ravi quand Caroline gémit dans sa bouche, ce qui le poussa à caresser son dos et il remonta son haut, elle s'écarta de mauvaise grâce et elle leva les bras pour qu'il lui enlève complètement, puis elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Caroline regardait Klaus qui lui, la détailla et elle se sentit rougir devant le regard appréciateur de l'hybride. Ce dernier remonta ses yeux sur le visage de sa douce et il ne put croire si c'était vrai, qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ses mains restaient sur ses hanches et pour une fois il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non continuait. Même si son désir pour la blonde grandissait à mesure qu'elle restait si proche de lui, ça commençait à devenir très étroit dans son pantalon. En voyant son regard incertain, la blonde replongea sur les lèvres du vampire pour l'embrassait avec ardeur, elle se positionna sur les hanches de l'hybride et elle put sentit son puissant désir entre ses cuisses. Caroline s'écarta et les lèvres de Klaus descendirent à son cou pour le mordiller ce qui la fit frémir de plaisir. Le Mikaelson posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la blonde créa un frottement contre le vampire, qui grogna contre sa peau. Les mains de Caroline descendirent sur son torse et elle put sentir les muscles de son torse à travers son t-shirt. La blonde passa ses mains sous son maillot et lui remonta pour lui enlever. Ce mouvement créa une friction et ils soupirèrent en même temps. Comme Klaus, Caroline détailla ses abdos et les traça du bout des doigts. L'Originel ferma les yeux en sentant les douces mains de la fille du Sheriff sur son corps et il frémit. La blonde posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'Originel et leurs langues entamèrent une danse endiablé.

Plus rien ne comptait pour les deux amants. Ils se fichaient d'être dans le salon de la maison, où n'importe qui pouvait les voir. Tout ce qui comptait était leur proximité, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains découvrant leur corps, ils se laissaient allé à leur frustration, tout comme Abigaël avec Kol. Caroline en avait envie, elle ne pensait pas à Tyler ou ce qu'Elena et les autres diraient. Elle avait longtemps niée l'évidence mais l'évidence était qu'elle était attirée fortement par l'Hybride. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais pourtant c'était le cas. Le seul avis qui comptait pour la blonde était celle d'Abigaël et elle savait que la brune ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas envisager une relation avec le brun, qui était imprévisible. Mais pour le moment, elle le voulait, elle le désirait et sa servait plus à rien de nier ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de l'hybride.  
Quand à ce dernier, il était en extase d'avoir la blonde dans ses bras, il l'avait toujours voulu et ce depuis la fameuse nuit où qu'il avait demandé à Tyler de la mordre. Il avait été impressionné par sa force de caractère et elle n'avait même pas été effrayé de le voir dans sa maison. Mais il n'y pensait plus, il avait Caroline ici et il était heureux. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion car malgré qu'ils aillent plus loin dans leur relation, elle le détestait. Peut-être pas autant qu'elle le pensait mais il ferait avec pour l'instant.

Caroline en sentant son désir grandir à en devenir insupportable, elle se redressa et une de ses mains débouclèrent sa ceinture avec impatience. Seulement, ils arrêtèrent tout mouvement lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que des gloussements se firent entendre dans l'entrée. Caroline s'enleva précipitamment de sur l'hybride et elle se rhabilla rapidement en ignorant l'importante frustration qu'elle avait ressenti. Klaus n'était pas dans un meilleur état et il pesta intérieurement et il tuerait son frère. Le Mickaelson regarda la blonde qui évitait son regard en enfilant sa veste. Klaus se leva quand il entendit des pas. Les vampires furent surpris quand Kol apparut dans leur champs de vision, ce qui dégouta Caroline, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul et il était accompagné d'une brune, assez petite, très jolie mais sans plus et la blonde put détaillé qu'elle avait des yeux verts. La bébé vampire lui faisait un peu pensé à sa meilleure amie. Sauf qu'Abigaël était un peu plus grande, qu'elle ne s'habillait pas vulgairement, que ses yeux étaient de deux nuances de vert magnifique, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et ondulés. Bref la brune qui accompagné le frère de Klaus ressemblait un peu à l'ex militaire.  
Kol avait le bras passé autour des épaules de la brunette et on pouvait voir à leur démarche qu'ils n'étaient pas sobres. Le brun regarda son frère puis Caroline et il rigola en voyant leur tenue debraillés **« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! »  
**Caroline s'apprêtait à répliquer sombrement quand l'Hybride se plaça devant elle **« Je ne veux pas de cette… »  
**Klaus regarda la jeune femme de haut en bas avec dégoût. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire aguicheur et Caroline serra les poings **« Fille chez Moi ! »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson lui fit un sourire dévoilant ses dents blanches **« Ne t'inquiètes pas Nik' tu pourras te joindre à nous ! »  
**La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait gloussa n'ayant pas compris le sous-entendu **« Ça ne me gênerais pas, plus on est de fou plus on rit ! »  
**Caroline en avait assez entendu, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Cependant, elle s'arrêta devant Kol et la brune et elle regarda cette dernière avec mépris **« **_**Quand un homme a eu la chance de gouter le foi-gras, ça me surprend toujours qu'il puisse se contenter de pâtée pour chat***_** ! »  
**Elle regarda Kol haineusement puis elle sortit de la maison. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit c'était le rire de la brune. Caroline espérait que les brunes n'allaient pas se croiser. Kol n'était qu'un crétin.

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Le moment Kolabi et Klaroline ?**

**Le moment Caroline/Elena ?**

**Le moment Caroline/Bonnie ?**

**Le moment Caroline/Abigaël ?**

**La fille que ramène Kol ?**

**Je suis désolé du temps que j'ai mis à poster mais là je suis en stage et je finis à 19h alors je suis trop crevé pour écrire mais comme aujourd'hui je ne travaille pas bah voilà le chapitre ^^**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plût et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ^^**

***petit clin d'oeil a Gossip Girl ! ;-)**

**Le prochain chapitre, il y aura un peu d'action et les choses vont s'accéléré ! -)  
Je ne vous en dis pas plus et à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	37. L'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas

**Bonjour tout le monde voici le nouveau chapitre de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Je voudrais vraiment remercier toutes celles qui me suivent et qui ont mis mon histoire dans leur favoris et surtout quand vous laissez de magnifique reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et qui me donne la motivation de continuer mon histoire *-***

**Odessa : **_Merci pour ta review qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^^  
Et oui Kol peut se comporter en vrai gamin mais je peux te rassurer qu'il va changer dans la suite, enfin pas entièrement quand même :-)  
Il va y avoir assez de tension avec l'arrivée de la fille et tu verras dans ce chapitre ;-)  
Pour le Klaroline, oui ils sont tous les deux frustrés et désolé car ça ne vas pas s'arranger de sitôt :-P  
J'adore aussi cette phrase c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis hihi, j'espère que tu trouveras à qui le dire ;-)  
J'espère que la suite qui arrive te plaira toujours, Xoxo :*_

**Megane : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews ^^  
Oui, c'est Kol, le pauvre est vexé alors il fait quelque chose de stupide… Mais gare aux conséquences et tu verras dans la suite de mon histoire ;-)  
Pour le Caroline et Klaus, ils n'ont pas vraiment de chance et ça va continuer mais tu verras dans la suite de mon histoire ! D'ailleurs, tu risques de me détester mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-)  
Elena ne vas pas s'arrêter là et je suis contente qu'elle la quitte aussi ! Ça ne m'as rien fait du tout le dernier épisode j'étais trop contente surtout qu'elle ne servait plus à rien celle-là !  
Caroline ne vas plus se laisser faire avec Elena et tu pourras le voir dans les prochains chapitre :-P  
J'adore aussi ce qu'elle dit à Kol et la fille et je suis ravie que tu as aimé aussi ^^  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours, Xoxo :*_

**Tiffany : **_Merci encore pour tes reviews et je suis ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire autant ! ^^  
Tu verras pourquoi Abigaël a réagi comme ça et pour en vouloir plus avec Kol, il faudra encore du temps pour ça et ça ne vas pas arriver maintenant !  
Pour le Klaroline aussi ça va être compliqué et tu risques de me détester dans la suite car je n'aime pas que ça soit trop facile ! ;-P  
Eh oui, ma petite Caroline commence à s'affirmer grâce à Abigaël ;-) Ce qui ne va pas beaucoup plaire !  
J'apprécie que tu aies adoré ces passages-là et il y en aura d'autres et comme je te l'ai dit tu vas savoir pourquoi Abigaël a réagi comme elle l'a fait :-)  
Kol est un con pour la ramener mais ça va servir pour la suite et tu verras la rencontre entre les deux jeunes femmes mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
T'inquiète pas il y aura des passages comme ça mais je ne peux pas te dire quand ;-P  
Tu verras dans la suite ce qu'il va se passé et j'espère que mon chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Merci pour ta review^^  
En comptant celui-là, il y en aura encore 3 pour l'instant ou peut-être moins, je te tiendrais au courant et je pense qu'il y aura au moins 45 chapitres à peu près ^^ J'espère que la suite qui arrive te plaira toujours autant ^^_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour tes reviews que j'attends toujours avec impatience !  
Oui, il est un enfant très capricieux et je l'aime aussi comme ça ! ;-) Il m'a énervé aussi mais bon c'est Kol hein ? ;-)  
Pour le Klaroline, j'étais obligé sinon je les aurais fait continuer et tu risques vraiment de me détester pour la suite :-)  
Pour Elena elle ne changera pas de sitôt :-/  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Kol était couché sur le dos et fixait le plafond. Le vampire tourna son regard sur la brune à ses côtés. En la regardant bien, elle était banale et n'avait rien à voir avec Abigaël. Il n'avait rien ressenti avec elle et s'était même ennuyé mais il voulait évacuer cette frustration qu'il avait ressenti quand la cousine d'Elena, l'avait planté en plein milieu de la chambre. Il maudissait son impulsivité et ne pas réfléchir avant de parler. Mais il devait se prouver qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour l'humaine qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Kol ferma les yeux et put sentir son bouton d'émotion toujours éteint mais qui s'amincissait de plus en plus. Le jeune Mikaelson ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il avait trouvé que la brune dont il se souvenait même plus du nom, ressemblait énormément à l'ex militaire et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la ramener mais il la tuerait une fois que toute cet histoire serait terminée. De toute manière, Abigaël ne voudrait pas de lui pour l'instant avec l'histoire Leo Stevens et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour évacuer sa frustration.

_**« Parce que comme tu l'as dit je voulais m'amuser ! »  
**_Quel crétin ! Il la voulait et elle allait encore lui céder et il avait sorti cette stupide phrase. Il avait ressenti une sorte de pincement quand il avait vu une pointe de déception dans ses yeux verts. Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, malgré tout ce qu'elle lui disait ? Il sourit à cette pensée. Il commençait à arriver à son but. Puis, l'Originel perdit sa bonne humeur en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait tout gâché avec sa phrase, ils allaient retournés à la case départ et ça sera beaucoup plus difficile maintenant. Le regard du vampire s'assombrit en repensant à ceux qui la recherchait, il tuerait quiconque qui s'en prendrait à Elle. Ce n'était pas des vulgaires humains qui l'empêcheraient d'avoir Abigaël Davis. Ni cette stupide Doppelgänger qui se croyait tout permis, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il la tuerait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Kol sourit en repensant à son frère qui n'avait sûrement pas joué aux poker avec la meilleure amie d'Abigaël. La brune et la blonde étaient pareilles au final. Elles niaient ce qu'elles ressentaient, elles ignoraient ce que ressentaient leurs corps mais ils n'étaient pas dupes. C'était certain qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui se tramait dans la tête des deux meilleurs amies mais leurs corps les trahissaient énormément, surtout quand ils étaient proches. Kol soupira en repensant à l'amitié entre Klaus et Abigaël. Le Mikaelson savait qu'il avait eu une mauvaise approche avec la cousine de la double. Il aurait dû être plus subtil, mais il ne savait pas faire. Mais ça ne changeait rien du tout à ce qu'il voulait : Abigaël Davis. La brune à ses côtés allait le divertir jusqu'à que toute cet histoire soit terminé.

* * *

**Pendant ce temps :**

Abigaël se réveilla doucement. Elle s'étira doucement et ses articulations craquèrent ce qui la fit grimacer. La brune avait mal dormi, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Leo et Carlyle, à Amanda, à la guerre entre les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang et à Kol. Elle en avait marre de tout ça et elle voulait en finir le plus tôt possible. Elle les retrouverait et elle réglerait ça. Elle ne prendrait aucun camp entre la guerre entre ses amis, c'était clair et net. Quant à ce con de Kol, elle resterait éloignée de lui et elle s'occupera que de Leo et de Carlyle. Elle était stupide d'avoir couché avec le frère de Klaus, elle savait qu'il voulait juste s'amusé et pourtant elle l'avait encore fait. Il y a quelques années, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça… Alors pourquoi avec Lui ? Pourquoi elle perdait ses moyens face à son regard brulant ? Il ne l'empêcherait jamais de retrouver son frère quitte à chercher cette fameuse dague qu'utilisé Klaus. Elle le ferait !

Quant à sa cousine, elle espérait qu'elle avait été assez claire. Son principal objectif était de retrouver son frère et rien d'autre. Alors qu'elle ne la ralentissait pas dans son but sinon elle allait le regretter, cousine ou pas. Elle aimait Elena et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle mais il y avait des limites. Bien sûr, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça, ni aucun de ses amis. Malheureusement elle ne pourrait pas convaincre les Mikaelson de la laisser et ni Caroline. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Jeremy soit mêlé à ça. Malgré qu'il a vécu beaucoup de chose en côtoyant les vampires, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ce qu'elle était capable de faire. Abigaël ne savait pas comment cet histoire allait fini. Si Peter était mort, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Si elle pourrait se retenir. Elle ne devait pas rester à Mystic Falls, elle devait se rendre chez Luke Miles dès que Brook lui aurait dit où il habitait et dès que Katherine lui donnerait des nouvelles.

En pensant à son ancêtre. Ça lui faisait bizarre de penser qu'elle avait un lien de parenté avec une ancêtre. Elle voulait avoir une discussion avec la double d'Elena. Abigaël ne laisserait pas Klaus lui faire du mal car elle aurait besoin de la vampire. Elle voulait que l'Hybride oublie sa rancœur pour Katherine car il n'était pas si différent d'Elle, même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre. L'ex tueuse savait qu'il y aurait encore plus de tension si la vampire revenait mais pour l'instant c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elena, les Salvatore et les Mikaelson devront faire avec.

Abigaël soupira, elle écarta la couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. La brune se leva et chercha un élastique dans son sac et les attacha avec un peu de mal. La brune sortit de la chambre et se frotta les yeux. Soudain, elle se cogna contre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'ex Militaire ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en voyant une brune, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire **« T'es qui ? »  
**Abigaël tourna le regard et elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner nerveusement en voyant de quel chambre elle sortait. Puis elle baissa le regard en voyant qu'elle portait un de ses t-shirt, elle serra les dents puis reposa son regard sur son visage **« Me dis rien… Une des catins avec lequel ce crétin s'amuse ! »  
**La brune croisa les bras, toute trace de sourire disparu **« Je ne suis pas une catin, je m'appelle Anaïs… Et ça va devenir sérieux ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se pinça les lèvres puis elle rigola en secouant la tête **« Moi qui croyait que c'était les blondes les plus stupides ! »  
**Abigaël la détourna mais elle se stoppa quand **« Ne sois pas jalouse parce que tu n'as pas réussi à l'avoir… Ce n'est clairement pas moi la fille stupide ! »  
**Sans réfléchir, l'ex Militaire se retourna et plaqua la brune sauvagement contre le mur à côté de la porte. L'humaine perdit son sourire et elle avait un regard paniqué en regardant Abigaël, qui resserra sa prise sur son cou **« Tu ne me connais pas et crois-moi que tu es stupide de croire qu'il s'intéresse à une autre personne que lui-même ! »  
**Sur ses dernières paroles, elle lâcha la brune et se détourna en soufflant pour se calmer. Pourquoi elle c'était emportée ainsi ? D'habitude, ce genre de fille elle les laissait dire mais cette fois, ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Cette fille était stupide si elle pensait que Kol s'intéressait à Elle. Il n'y avait que sa petite personne comptait pour lui et rien de plus ! Et en plus de ça c'était qu'un gamin capricieux, il voulait se venger d'elle car elle n'avait pas couché avec. La phrase qui lui avait dîtes lui avait rappelé pourquoi elle le détestait et pourquoi elle ne devait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

La cousine d'Elena arriva dans la cuisine. La brune attrapa une tasse dans le placard puis elle se servit à café et se le fit chauffer. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il faisait un temps magnifique et pourtant elle était d'humeur massacrante et si elle n'avait pas de nouvelle pour son frère, elle avait vite perdre les pédales. Il fallait qu'elle aille en Californie pour faire avancer les choses et le plus vite possible. Son regard se posa sur le plan de travail et elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

_**Flash-Back quelques jours plus tôt :**_

_Abigaël posa une main sur son épaule et la deuxième dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle gémit quand il força le barrage de ses lèvres pour retrouver sa langue. Ce fut un ballet sauvage et remplie de frustration. Aucun des deux ne voulant perdre. Kol se baissa pour prendre ses fesses en coupe et la souleva pour l'assoir sur le plan de travail, il se plaça entre ses jambes et Abigaël gémit en sentant le désir du vampire. Kol replaça sa main sous le top de la jeune femme pour caresser son ventre, tandis que la main d'Abigaël qui se trouvait sur son épaule descendit à ses abdos qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts. Ils s'écartèrent pour reprendre leur souffle mais ne s'écartèrent pas pour autant. Leur souffles se mélangèrent et le vampire passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Abigaël __**« Car ton corps prouve le contraire… »**_

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

La brune sursauta quand le bip du micro-onde se fit entendre. Elle ragea intérieurement en repensant à ce moment, elle attrapa la tasse et claqua la porte de la machine violemment **« Elle ne t'a rien fait cette machine ! »  
**Abigaël soupira et mit 2 sucres dans sa tasse et se retourna pour faire face à Klaus, qui la regardait avec un léger sourire **« C'est cet histoire qui me rend sur les nerfs ! »  
**La brune se dirigea dans le salon et se posta sur le canapé, elle fut vite rejoint par l'Hybride qui s'installa à ses côtés **« Ça ne serait pas plutôt à cause d'une jolie brune dans la chambre de mon très beau frère ? »  
**Klaus vit les mains de l'humaine se resserrait sur sa tasse **« Elle est loin d'être jolie et je n'en ai rien à faire de qui il se tape ! »  
**L'Originel n'en crut pas un seul mot. Il avait entendu l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes et ça avait été tendu. Il aurait bien aimé voir ça **« Tu es sûr de ça ? »  
**Abigaël le regarda **« Et Toi tu es sûr que ça ne te fait rien que la femme que t'aime sorte avec un autre ? »  
**Klaus détourna le regard **« J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra… »  
**L'hybride se leva et puis il regarda la brune, qui faisait tourner le contenu de sa tasse **« Mais moi je ne nie pas ce que je ressens quand je parle avec toi ! »  
**L'ex Militaire leva ses yeux quand il se détourna **« Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour ton frère comme lui, il n'en a pas pour moi ! »  
**Klaus soupira **« Crois-moi… Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois… »  
**A ses mots, il remonta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Abigaël était figée. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de la phrase du Mikaelson. Kol ne pouvait pas éprouver quoi que ce soit pour Elle, comme elle ne pouvait éprouver quoi que ce soit pour ce type. Il c'était conduit comme un gamin. Elle n'avait pas couché avec lui alors il c'était dégotté une pouf, comme pour se venger. Elle se souvient de la colère qu'elle avait éprouvée quand elle avait vu la brune sortir de sa chambre. La cousine d'Elena secoua la tête _« Je n'éprouve rien pour ce crétin immature ! »_ Seulement ses mots sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Elle sursauta quand son téléphone sonna, elle attrapa dans sa poche et décrocha sans voir qui l'appelé **« Oui ! »  
**Une voix amusé se fit entendre _**« Quelqu'un c'est levé du pied gauche on dirait ! »  
**_La brune soupira de soulagement **« Katherine ! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris aussi longtemps ? »  
**L'ancêtre d'Elena rigola et lui dit d'une voix amusé _**« Désolé Davis… Luke Miles habite à Los Angeles, au 39**__**ème**__** Carl Street ! »  
**_Abigaël sourit et elle finit sa tasse et se dirigea ensuite à la cuisine pour déposer sa tasse **« Merci Katherine… Je vais préparer des affaires car si je veux retrouver mon frère, je ne dois pas rester à Mystic Falls ! »  
**Un silence se fit et Abigaël se retourna en entendant des pas.

Kol apparu dans son champs de vision, elle se retint de soupirer et elle s'adossa au plan de travail en évitant soigneusement le regard du brun, qui se préparer un bourbon _**« D'accord et tu me tiens au courant ! »  
**_La brune fit un sourire **« Bien sûr Kath'… Sois prudente, ils pourraient s'en rendre à toi… Ils connaissent beaucoup de chose sur les Originels ! »  
**Elle entendit le soupirement de son amie. Du coin de l'œil, Abigaël vit Kol qui la regardait intensément, il était torse-nu et elle se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Elle secoua la tête quand les paroles de Klaus lui revinrent en mémoire _**« J'ai passé 500 ans à échapper à Klaus, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai de la ressource !... Je vais continuer des recherches et je te tiens au courant ! »  
**_La brune se retourna pour se servir un verre d'eau **« D'accord mais sois prudente quand même… Et il faudra qu'on parle… »  
**Abigaël entendit une légère inspiration _**« Je sais Gaëlle'… A bientôt… »  
**_L'humaine raccrocha en soupirant.

Abigaël se passa la main dans les cheveux en inspirant profondément **« Mon frère la tuera s'il la voit ! »  
**La brune regarda le jeune Mikaelson **« Tu ne devrais pas être avec la fille stupide qui est dans ta chambre, au lieu de te mêler des affaires des grandes personnes ? »  
**Kol lui fit un sourire en coin qui lui rappelait pourquoi elle se devait de le détester. Mais même là, elle le voulait lui **« C'est mes affaires aussi, car on pourrait s'en prendre à ma famille ! »  
**La brune rigola **« On ne peut pas vous tuer alors ne feint pas l'inquiétude ! »  
**Le vampire ne dit rien tandis qu'elle sortit de la cuisine. Elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers quand une main s'enroula autour de son poignet. La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres à la sensation dans son corps **« T'aura besoin de notre aide… Et je serais là que tu le veuille ou non ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda en plissant les yeux. Il était si beau que ça en devenait presque irréel et elle était surprise de son regard empreint de sérieux, un sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas **« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et surtout pas de la tienne !... Va retourner avec ta pétasse et si elle m'insulte encore une fois, elle le paiera ! »  
**Sa voix était beaucoup plus haineuse qu'elle l'aurait pensée en comparaison de son début **« Ne sois pas jalouse, Abigaël ! »  
**Celle-ci ricana en ne le lâchant pas du regard puis elle lui dit d'une voix sarcastique, comme Damon d'ailleurs **« Je ne suis pas jalouse de la première cruche qui tombe dans tes bras… Mais j'aurais pensé que tu aimais beaucoup plus la compétition que ça ! »  
**La brune se dégagea et monta les escaliers en laissant planter le frère de Klaus, qui avait un regard amusé. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'aimait pas la brune juste parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était stupide, elle ne s'emportait jamais pour si peu. Il fit un sourire : Elle ne le savait peut-être pas mais il était sûr qu'elle commençait à avoir des sentiments et il ferait tout pour briser sa carapace. En attendant il devait préparer ses affaires pour quand il partirait.

* * *

Kol monta les escaliers et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, la brune était couchée sur son lit, habillé seulement de son t-shirt. Se t-shirt allait beaucoup mieux à la cousine d'Elena. Elle était beaucoup plus belle que celle qui lui faisait un sourire aguicheur. Le frère de Klaus se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des affaires **« Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse encore un peu ? »  
**Kol soupira légèrement **« J'ai des choses à faire, je dois quitter la ville ! »  
**La brune se leva et se posta derrière le vampire et enserra sa taille de ses bras. Le Mikaelson s'arrêta **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
**Le vampire n'avait pas à se justifié devant cet humaine insignifiante **« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »  
**Il se dégagea et se tourna vers Anaïs, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'hypnotisa **« Tu vas la fermer et rester assise comme une bonne fille ! »  
**Celle-ci hocha la tête comme un automate et s'assis au bord du lit en ne lâchant pas le beau brun du regard. Le vampire finit de préparer ses affaires et se tourna vers la brune, qui lui fit un sourire **« J'ai fini ! »  
**Sans dire un mot de plus, Kol se jeta sur Anaïs et il planta ses crocs dans son cou. La jeune femme étant sous compulsion ne put crier mais ses yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur et elle essaya de se débattre mais qui fut vain. Le vampire allongea la brune sur le lit tout en continuant de boire son doux nectar. La jeune femme continua de se débattre mais elle sentit ses forces l'abandonnaient. En sentant son manque d'énergie, Kol s'écarta et il ferma les yeux en se léchant les lèvres. Il adorait ça, il se sentait beaucoup plus vivant quand il enlevait une vie. Le brun baissa les yeux sur la femme qui avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était saccadée. Le vampire se releva et se mordit le poignet et lui fit boire quelques gouttes de son sang. La jeune femme guérit a vu d'œil et elle ouvrit les yeux en se relevant. Elle voulut s'écarter en croisant le regard de Kol mais il la retint par le poignet. Anaïs le regarda terrorisé **« Tu… Tu vas me… Tuer ? »  
**Kol leva doucement sa main et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul. Le vampire caressa doucement sa joue **« Je ne vais pas te tuer… »  
**Bien sûr c'était un mensonge. Il pouvait s'en débarrasser maintenant mais s'il faisait ça, il perdrait Abigaël. Il devait gagner sa confiance et la jouer différemment maintenant. Kol se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Le frère de Klaus se retourna et lui fit un sourire charmeur et de confiance **« Tu peux avoir confiance en moi ! »  
**La brune lui sourit en retour et il entra dans la pièce. Cette fille était vraiment stupide mais il était tellement parfait qu'aucune ne pouvait résister. Sauf Abigaël Davis, enfin pas tous le temps, mais comparé aux autres sa lui plaisait de plus en plus. _**« Un Mikaelson avec des sentiments… Je m'attendais pas à que ce soit vous… »**_

* * *

**Pendant ce temps :**

Abigaël arriva dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit en soupirant. Bon, Katherine lui avait dit où se trouvait Luke et maintenant fallait qu'elle aille à Los Angeles. Ses amis ne voudront jamais la laisser partir mais tant pis, elle partirait quand même. Abigaël ne put s'empêcher de repenser à une phrase de Klaus _**« Crois-moi… Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois… » **_Qu'est-ce que Klaus avait vu ? C'était impensable qu'ils puissent y avoir des sentiments entre Kol et Elle. Ils avaient couché ensemble mais ça s'arrêtait là, il ne pouvait y avoir plus. Et pourtant, elle c'était sentit en colère quand elle avait croisé cet Anaïs… Elle ne voulait surtout pas imaginer ce qu'ils avaient fait mais elle sentit un profond sentiment l'envahir mais elle l'ignora le mieux qu'elle put.

L'ex tueuse se leva et sortit une valise et l'ouvrit sur le lit. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie, qui ne mit que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne décroche _**« Oui Davis ? »  
**_Celle-ci mit le haut-parleur et continua à préparer ses affaires **« Je dois partir pour quelques jours à Los Angeles… Katherine m'a dit où se trouver Luke ! »  
**Il ne faut pas plus pour Caroline de lui répondre déterminé _**« Je viens avec toi ! »  
**_La brune soupira **« C'est hors de question !... Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! »  
**La blonde répliqua _**« Et je vais sûrement pas te laisser y aller toute seule !... Tu peux avoir besoin de Moi ! »  
**_Abigaël s'arrêta dans ses mouvements **« Tu veux laisser ta mère ? »  
**Un silence ce fit qu'Abigaël continua **« Je… Je ne sais pas si je vais revenir ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff allait répliquer quand une deuxième voix se fit entendre dans la chambre **« Tu reviendras car je viens ! »  
**L'humaine se retourna pour découvrir Rebekah appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte. Abigaël secoua la tête en croisant les bras **« Non, c'est mon problème, vous n'avez pas à y être mêler ! »  
**La blonde Originel s'approcha de son amie **« Je suis une Originel Abi'… Il ne peut rien m'arriver et c'est non discutable ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff en rajouta _**« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Rebekah !... Tu auras besoin de nous et pour ma mère, elle sera avec les Militaires, je n'ai pas à m'en faire ! »**_**  
**L'ex tueuse soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux **« Vous êtes sûr ? »  
**La sœur de Klaus lui posa une main sur l'épaule et Abigaël la regarda **« Tu es mon amie Abigaël quoi qu'en dise les autres !... Tu n'es plus toute seule ! »  
**Rebekah s'éloigna et se retourna **« N'est-ce pas ? »  
**L'humaine tourna son regard vers la porte et découvrit l'Hybride Originel, qui avait un sourire en coin **« Tout à fait Petite Sœur !... Tu auras besoin d'Originel pour couvrir tes arrières ! »  
**Abigaël n'en montra rien mais elle en fut touché.

Elle avait toujours été toute seule pendant toutes ses années et elle ne voulait que personne risque sa vie pour Elle. La cousine d'Elena ne voulait pas qu'ils viennent mais elle ne pourrait jamais les en empêcher. Abigaël hocha la tête vaincue **« Care' il faut que tu sois prête, je vais venir te chercher ! »  
**Celle-ci lui répondit derechef _**« Je le serais à tout à l'heure ! »**_**  
**La blonde raccrocha puis Abigaël regarda le frère et la sœur avec un regard suppliant **« S'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien à… »  
**Abigaël fut coupé par Kol qui était rentrée dans la chambre **« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Moi, je suis prêt ! »  
**L'ex Militaire se frotta le front et Rebekah et Klaus la regardèrent désolé ** « Tu ne viens pas ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus haussa un sourcil **« Je viens !... Et puis j'ai envie d'arracher quelques têtes ! »  
**Abigaël soupira puis elle marmonna **« Si seulement tu pouvais t'arracher la tienne… »  
**Les Originels sourirent puis la cousine d'Elena regarda Klaus **« J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de partir… Dis à Elijah qu'il doit rester ici pour surveiller Mustang et Jason, ce n'est pas le moment qu'il se fasse la malle ! »  
**L'Hybride hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre.

Abigaël se tourna vers Rebekah **« Tu peux finir de préparer mes affaires, je vais me rendre au poste pour parler avec Mustang au cas où ! »  
**La blonde hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et elle prit la brune dans ses bras **« D'accord… A tout à l'heure ! »  
**Abigaël attrapa son sac et vérifia qu'elle avait tout, elle fit un dernier sourire à Rebekah puis elle contourna la sœur de Klaus et ignora complètement Kol. Ce dernier la suivit sous le regard désespéré de sa sœur. Ca promettait entre Abigaël et Kol, surtout qu'il y avait pas mal de route entre Mystic Falls et Los Angeles. La blonde avait senti une certaine animosité venant d'Abigaël et elle savait exactement pourquoi. Pourquoi Kol avait ramené cette fille avec Lui ? Surtout qu'elle ressemblait à Abigaël niveau physique, enfin presque. Elle était presque certaine que les émotions de son frère aîné commençait à refaire surface petit à petit. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup de la relation entre Kol et Abigaël mais comme le diction le disait entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'à pas.

* * *

**Pendant ce court laps de temps :**

Abigaël descendit les escaliers **« Ça me fait penser à notre petit road trip… Sauf qu'on était que tous les deux et c'était mieux ! »  
**La brune lui dit haineuse **« Ils m'empêcheront de t'arracher la tête ! »  
**Le vampire rigola ce qui l'énerva davantage **« Tu ne peux pas… »  
**L'humaine ne retourna et elle se cogna contre son torse. Sa respiration se coupa et elle releva les yeux. Ceux de l'Originel était noir de désir **« Si je pourrais… Je le ferais… »  
**Kol se pencha pour arriva qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle frissonna à son souffle **« Je te manquerais trop… »  
**Abigaël ferma les yeux quand il lui posa un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle se tendit en repensant qu'il avait embrassé la brune qui devait toujours se trouvait dans sa chambre, elle s'écarta brusquement **« Fou moi la paix !... Je te déteste et ce n'est pas demain que ça changera ! »  
**A ses mots, elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

* * *

**Chez Caroline quand elle coupa la conversation avec sa meilleure amie :**

Caroline soupira doucement et elle se prépara. Elle avait très envie de partir loin de Mystic Falls, mais elle appréhendait de laisser sa mère toute seule ici et de se retrouver dans un voyage avec Klaus. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qui c'était passer avec l'Hybride et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Et si Abigaël avait raison ? Si elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le Mikaelson ? Elle avait éprouvé tellement de désir et elle était frustrée quand Kol avait débarqué avec la jeune femme. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il n'était pas autant alcoolisé qu'il l'avait laissé prétendre. A quoi il jouait ? Il disait vouloir Abigaël mais dès qu'elle l'envoyait sur les roses, il faisait quelque chose de complètement stupide. Il était aussi con que Damon. Mais elle préfère voir sa meilleure amie avec Kol qu'avec Damon. Les Originels ne lui avaient jamais rien fait directement. Ils s'en été pris à Elena et comme c'était son amie, elle la suivait. Mais pas quand sa concernait Abigaël. Elena ne se servirait plus d'elle, elle protégerait sa meilleure amie mais sans lui dire quoi faire. La cousine d'Elena avait raison, Klaus avait fait le sacrifice pour protéger sa famille, ensuite il c'était excusé pour avoir voulu la sacrifié. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lui pardonné elle repensait à Tyler et ça lui faisait du mal en pensant à qu'elle avait failli coucher avec Klaus. Elle ferma brusquement sa valise et en soupira bruyamment.

**« Ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
**La blonde soupira en voyant sa mère qui était prête pour partir au boulot. Caroline attrapa sa valise et s'approcha du Sheriff **« Je vais en Californie pendant quelques jours avec Abigaël… »  
**Liz fronça les sourcils **« Ca à quelques chose à voir avec ce Jason ? »  
**Caroline se pinça les lèvres en hochant la tête. Elle n'avait rien dit à sa mère même si ça la démangeait. Abigaël ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée à ça et elle la comprenait. Comme Liz comprenait pourquoi sa fille ne lui disait rien. La Sheriff n'était pas dupe pour avoir compris que ça concernait la meilleure amie de sa fille. Un des gardes des cellules lui avait dit que les Militaires se trouvaient avec la New-Yorkaise la dernière fois. Mais elle laissait à Abigaël le soin de lui dire ce qui se passait.  
La mère de Caroline sortit de ses pensées lorsque sa fille s'approcha doucement **« Tu crois que ça va aller ? »  
**Liz lui sourit et lui posa la main sur le bras de Caroline **« Oui, ta meilleure amie a besoin de toi ! »  
**La blonde posa sa valise et prit sa mère dans ses bras **« Je t'appellerais tous les jours ! »  
**Sa mère resserra son étreinte **« Je sais mais soyez prudente ! »  
**Caroline rigola doucement en s'écartant de la Sheriff **« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous arriver avec les Originels avec nous ! »  
**Liz écarquilla les yeux surprise puis elle fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que vous soyez avec les Mikaelson ? »  
**Caroline soupira et lui fit un sourire désolé mais Liz comprit **« D'accord mais soyez prudente quand même ! »  
**Sa fille sourit et reprit sa valise en descendant les escaliers, elle la posa à l'entrée **« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman ! »**

La sonnette de la porte retentit et Caroline ouvrit la porte croyant que c'était sa meilleure amie. Sa respiration se coupa en voyant le brun devant elle, elle murmura surprise **« Tyler ? »  
**Ce dernier sourit et avant que la blonde ne puisse se remettre de sa stupeur, il s'approcha et l'embrassa. Caroline reprit ses esprits et le repoussa doucement **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
**Le loup-garou se rapprocha de la blonde et lui caressa la joue **« Je me suis pris des vacances, je suis venue voir ma petite amie ! »  
**Le Sheriff s'approcha du couple. Elle posa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille **« Sois prudente en Californie ! »  
**Le Lockwood fronça les sourcils et Caroline lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Ne t'en fais pas ça ira ! »  
**Liz partit après avoir salué Tyler. Ce dernier interpella le Sheriff qui se retourna **« Il y a ma mère qui voudrait vous voir aujourd'hui et elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi ! »  
**Liz hocha la tête **« D'accord, merci Tyler ! »  
**Celui-ci lui sourit et Liz partit pour de bon.

Lockwood se tourna ensuite vers Caroline **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en Californie ? »  
**La blonde soupira et il la fit entrer dans sa maison **« C'est trop long à expliquer… Abigaël a des petits ennuis et comme c'est ma meilleure amie je me dois de l'aider ! »  
**Tyler comprit et il lui fit un sourire en se rapprochant **« On a un peu de temps avant que tu partes ! »  
**Caroline sourit quand il posa sa main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il lui demanda l'accès qu'elle lui accorda, elle se figea quand sa main passa sous son débardeur, elle s'écarta et il en fut surpris **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
**La blonde se reprit rapidement et le regarda **« Abi' ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… Désolé je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ! »  
**Tyler se rapprocha de sa copine et lui caressa doucement le bras **« Vous y allez qu'à deux ? »  
**Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à Tyler qu'elles partaient avec les Originels, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec Lui maintenant alors elle lui mentit de mauvaise grâce **« Oui ça nous fera du bien ! »  
**Lockwood fit un sourire rassuré puis il le perdit et Caroline fronça les sourcils **« Je serais partie quand tu reviendras… J'ai encore du boulot avec les Hybrides ! »  
**Caroline eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à ça. Tyler se donnait tant de mal pour briser les asservissements et elle se sentait plus que coupable en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé avec Klaus, qui devrait être leur ennemi. Et s'imaginant dans un voyage avec Klaus, la rendait nerveuse et affreusement mal, elle se devait être honnête avec Lui. Caroline inspira profondément **« Tyler… Écoute, je… »  
**Elle fut interrompue quand elle vit la voiture de sa meilleure amie se garer dans l'allée. Elle vit que celle-ci soupira en voyant Tyler Lockwood. Ce dernier n'était pas ravi de voir la brune mais il se tourna vers la blonde **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
**Caroline sourit et elle n'eut plus la force de lui dire qu'elle partait avec les Originels **« Rien d'important… Fais attention à toi dans les Appalaches d'accord ? »  
**Le jeune homme hocha la tête et embrassa doucement la fille du Sheriff, il se baissa pour prendre la valise et ce dirigea près de la Mustang. Caroline soupira et elle croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie qui était impassible. La blonde ferma la maison à clef et se dirigea à son tour vers sa meilleure amie.

Abigaël appuya sur l'ouverture du coffre et Tyler posa la valise de Caroline à l'intérieur puis ferma le coffre. Caroline s'installa au côté de la brune, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et Tyler se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. La cousine d'Elena ne put empêcher une grimace et elle pouffa légèrement quand elle entendit **« Je t'aime Care' ! »  
**Le fils du Maire regarda l'humaine et lui demanda sèchement **« Il y a un problème ? »  
**Abigaël le regarda innocemment et pris une voix agaçante **« Pas du tout ! »  
**Caroline répondit à Tyler avant qu'il ne se dispute **« Moi aussi Ty' ! »  
**Lockwood sourit et Abigaël démarra non sans avoir lancé un clin d'œil moqueur au Loup-garou.

* * *

Un silence pesant se fit dans l'habitacle de la voiture, que Caroline brisa **« Merci de n'avoir rien dit… »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules. C'est vrai qu'elle en avait eu envie mais elle c'était retenue pour Caroline **« Ce n'était pas à moi… Même si ça m'a démangée ! »  
**La blonde rigola légèrement **« Ca je n'en doute pas… »  
**L'humaine sourit quand **« J'ai failli coucher avec Klaus hier soir… »  
**Abigaël se gara brusquement sur le bas-côté qui surprit Caroline qui s'accrocha à son siège. La blonde tourna son regard vers sa meilleure amie qui la regardait abasourdis **« Tu… Tu rigole ? »  
**La fille du Sheriff détourna les yeux et l'ex Militaire regarda face à Elle **« Wouah… Ça ne m'étonne pas ! »  
**Caroline se tourna son regard sur Abigaël **« J'ai besoin de ton avis… »  
**La New-Yorkaise soupira **« Tu sais déjà ce que je pense… Klaus est loin d'être parfait mais il tient à toi… »  
**Abigaël se tourna à son tour mais elle continua avant que son amie l'interrompe **« Je sais que tu aimes Tyler… Mais je suis sûr que tu as des sentiments pour Klaus et s'il t'aimait vraiment, il serait resté avec toi au lieu d'essayer d'avoir une revanche sur un type qui ne peut pas être tué… Klaus ne le tueras pas s'il apprenait ce qu'il faisait… Pour toi »  
**Caroline la regarda surprise **« Comment tu es au courant ? »  
**La brune passa sa main dans ses cheveux et reprit la route **« Kol s'en doute et à mon avis Klaus aussi… »  
**La blonde croisa les bras **« Klaus l'aurait déjà tué s'il l'aurait su ! »  
**Abigaël répliqua certaine de ce qu'elle pensait **« Il ne le tuerait pas… Pour toi ! »  
**Caroline regarda par sa fenêtre **« Pourquoi en est-tu aussi sûr ? »  
**La brune sourit tandis qu'elle gara sa voiture devant le poste de police. L'humaine regarda la vampire **« Regarde-moi Care' ! »  
**Celle-ci tourna son regard sur sa meilleure amie **« J'ai un bon instinct, tu te souviens ? »  
**La blonde se pinça les lèvres **« Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance comme toi ! »  
**Abigaël sourit **« Tu ne veux pas lui faire confiance, ce n'est pas pareil… »  
**Caroline repensa à la phrase que Klaus lui avait dit quelques jours plus. Elle commençait à croire qu'Abigaël et Klaus étaient faits pour être amis et elle ressenti la même pointe de jalousie qu'elle avait eue en les voyant si proche **« Tu as raison, je ne le veux pas… »  
**La cousine d'Elena se passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant **« Je suis sûr que tu le veux… »  
**Caroline ouvrit la porte **« Sauf que je n'y arrive pas… Et ça ne changera pas ! »  
**La brune soupira quand son amie sortit de la voiture. Caroline était vraiment bornée quand elle le voulait. Abigaël sortit de la voiture et accompagné de Caroline, elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers les cellules.

La brune se stoppa quand elle vit Mustang et ses subordonnées à terre, elle se précipita devant la cellule où devait se trouver Jason, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Abigaël frappa de son poing sur le mur à côté de la cellule avec rage **« C'est pas vrai ! ! »  
**La brune se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui vérifiait le pouls des Militaires. Caroline releva les yeux **« Ils sont encore vivant, juste inconscient ! »  
**Abigaël se retourna et entra dans la cellule, elle frappa une deuxième fois son poing contre le mur avec force **« J'aurais dû le tuer ! ! »  
**Caroline se posta à l'entrée **« Abi' calme toi ! »  
**La brune frappa de son poing contre le lit dans la cellule qui tapa contre le mur, puis elle posa ses yeux vert sur sa meilleure amie, qui ne reconnaissait plus la brune devant elle **« Tu ne comprends pas hein ?... Il a déjà du prévenir Carlyle ou Leo ! »  
**Abigaël voulu encore frapper le mur mais son poing fut arrêter par Caroline **« Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas arriver à quoi que ce soit ! »  
**L'humaine regarda Caroline et baissa son bras en soufflant pour se calmer. Abigaël se retourna en se passant la main dans les cheveux, puis elle sortit rapidement de la cellule, suivit de sa meilleure amie **« Il faut que j'aille voir Julian, s'il est encore en ville ! »  
**Caroline se posta à ses côtés **« Tu penses que Jason est allé le voir ? »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules en arrivant près de sa voiture et en entrant **« On va vite le savoir ! »  
**Caroline entra dans la voiture à son tour. La cousine d'Elena ouvrit la boite à gant et en sortit un étui qu'elle posa sur le tableau de bord, puis elle sortit son téléphone de son jean et le posa dedans. Caroline observa ses gestes avec attention. Elle ouvrit le pare-soleil et appuya sur un bouton qui clignota bleu. Abigaël composa un numéro et l'accent de l'Hybride retentit dans l'habitacle, tandis qu'elle démarra en chapeau de roue **« Oui, Love ? »  
**La brune lui répondit **« Rejoignez-nous chez Julian avec les valises ! »  
**Klaus sentait bien l'énervement dans la voix de l'ex tueuse et il fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**  
A la vitesse qu'Abigaël roulait, elle arriva peu de temps après devant le Grill **« Jason a réussi à s'échapper ! »  
**Klaus ne dit rien de plus juste **« On arrive tout de suite ! »  
**Abigaël raccrocha, elle attrapa la même arme qui c'était trouvé dans la maison des Gilbert et sortit de la voiture sans adresser un mot à Caroline, qui la suivit. L'humaine cacha son arme derrière son dos et rabattit son maillot par-dessus. Il y avait peu de personne au Grill, mais elle rentra quand même dans le bâtiment **« Et s'il n'y est pas ? »  
**Abigaël pouffa nerveusement **« Je le retrouverais ! »  
**Caroline soupira **« Et s'il y est ? »  
**Les amies se retrouvèrent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement du fond **« Je le tuerais et je… »  
**Elle ne put finir sa phrase que l'appartement explosa et que Caroline et Abigaël se retrouvèrent propulsé et elles frappèrent le mur d'en face avec violence. Elles furent sonnés quelques instants, Abigaël toussa doucement et se tourna vers Caroline qui la regarda à son tour, puis elles se relevèrent doucement en époussetant leurs vêtements et enlevant les bouts de bois sur Elle. La brune serra les dents, Caroline fronça les sourcils **« Tu crois qu'il était à l'intérieur ! »  
**Abigaël la regarda **« J'en sais rien mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux question de ta mère ! »  
**A ses mots, la brune descendit les escaliers en se frottant les bras pour enlever les restes des morceaux. Caroline regarda ce qui avait été un appartement puis elle suivit sa meilleure amie.

Les deux amis se trouvèrent rapidement à l'intérieur et Caroline soupira et Abigaël se pinça l'arête du nez quand elle vit la camaro qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elena en sortit suivit des Salvatore, ils se dirigèrent vers la brune et la blonde. Abigaël serra les poings **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Elena ? »  
**Celle-ci inspira doucement **« Liz m'a dit que tu partais avec Caroline, et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à deviner pourquoi ! »  
**Abigaël croisa les bras **« Tu ne viens pas… »  
**Elena lui dit sincèrement **« Je suis désolé ! »  
**La brune ouvrit les yeux en grand ne pouvant pas croire ce qu'elle disait **« Je voulais simplement te protéger… Et je le ferais toujours !... Mais le problème n'est pas les Mikaelson pour l'instant et je veux t'aider, je veux être là pour toi comme j'aurais dû l'être depuis longtemps ! »  
**Abigaël sourit touché par son discours, puis elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules **« Merci El', ça me touche !... Mais ce n'est pas ton combat c'est le mien ! »  
**Elena posa sa main sur la joue de sa cousine **« Tu es ma famille Abigaël Davis !... Tes combats sont maintenant les miens quoi que tu dises ! »  
**Les cousines se sourirent et Abigaël voulait croire qu'elles pouvaient retrouvés leurs complicités d'avant **« Et pour Jeremy ? »  
**Sa cousine lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Il est avec Alaric, il est entre de bonne main ! »  
**Abigaël fut rassuré et elle perdit son sourire **« Il faut que tu saches que… »**

**« On est là, on peut y aller ! »  
**Elena s'éloigna de sa cousine pour regarder les Originels qui étaient arrivés avec des valises. La descendante de Katherine regarda Abigaël éberlué **« Tu comptes partir avec eux ! »  
**Abigaël soupira et regarda sa cousine insistante. Elena se pinça les lèvres **« D'accord… Je viens quand même ! »  
**La brune regarda en haussant les sourcils **« Tu es sûr ? »  
**Elena hocha la tête **« Oui, je ne te laisserais pas ! »  
**Les cousines se sourirent puis ils entendirent les sirènes des pompiers et de la police. L'ex tueuse regarda les Mickaelson **« Mettez les valises dans le coffre de ma voiture, il ne faut pas perdre de temps ici !... J'appellerais Mustang et Elijah en route ! »  
**Les Originels s'exécutèrent et ils montèrent tous en voiture.

Caroline était au côté d'Abigaël. Kol, Klaus et Rebekah étaient placé à l'arrière. Abigaël démarra en 1ère suivit de Damon, qui se trouvait avec Elena et Stephen. Ils n'étaient pas tous la tête reposée en pensant qu'ils allaient devoir se supporter les uns et les autres pendant une durée indéterminé. Ca promettait entre les deux camps.

* * *

**Chapitre terminé ! ^^  
Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera et je pense qu'il y aura plus d'action dans les chapitres suivants et la ça va devenir un peu plus dur pour notre petit groupe ! ^^**

**D'ailleurs, il y aura plusieurs tomes environ 4 je pense mais on verra sauf si vous ne voulez pas évidemment, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas combien de chapitres car on ne sait toujours quand ça commence mais jamais quand ça fini et j'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre tout de même :-) **

**Dîtes-moi surtout ce que vous en pensez et toutes les critique sont bonnes à prendre et n'hésitez surtout pas, car ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mon histoire plaît ! ;-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	38. Voyage Tendu - Partie 1

**Bonjour chère lectrice ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Car Moi oui et vous savez pourquoi ? C'est grâce à vous ! Je suis plus qu'heureuse de voir que mon histoire vous plaît ! Et je voulais vous remerciez pour votre fidélité ! Car c'est grâce à votre soutien que j'ai le courage et la motivation de continuer d'écrire ! :3**

**Merci pour tout et j'espère que la suite de mon histoire ne vous décevras pas ! Et si c'est le cas surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous as déplut ou dans le cas contraire ce que vous en pensez ! ^^**

**Malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartienne pas excepté Abigaël et si vous voulez emprunter mon personnage, ça ne me dérange pas et prévenez-moi pour que je la lise ! ;-)**

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour ton adorable review ! *-*  
Je suis ravie qu'Elena t'es plu dans celui-là, c'était le but d'essayer de la faire plus ''mature'' ! La question est de savoir si ça va continuer ;-P  
Oh oui, beaucoup de tension à prévoir hihi et j'espère que le chapitre qui arrive va te plaire, Xoxo :*_

**Calypso2158 : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
J'avais du temps devant moi ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Megane : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plus ^^ Oui c'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas très intelligente la Anaïs ^^  
Moi aussi j'adore aussi écrire ses passages ! Peut-être qu'Abigaël est jalouse en fin de compte, mais elle est extrêmement têtu comme tu peux le voir ;-)  
Oui mais comme on dit ''Un ennemi commun crée des amitiés inattendu'' et tu seras pourquoi ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Une légère tension régnait dans l'habitacle de la Mustang ainsi que dans la Camaro. Personne ne pouvait croire qu'ils étaient tous en route. Seulement, ce n'était pas pour n'importe qui mais pour leur amie commune alors ils feraient des efforts, sauf pour une certaine personne qui ne se privait pas pour dire son ressentiment sur la situation **« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je vous suis !... Je n'en a rien à faire d'elle ! »  
**Comme vous l'aurez sûrement reconnu ce n'était autre que Damon Salvatore. Stephen soupira **« Tu n'avais qu'à rester à Mystic Falls ! »  
**Le vampire aux yeux bleus se retourna vers son frère faussement dépité **« Quel genre de frère serais-je si je te laissais faire ce voyage tout seul ? »  
**Son Cadet reporta son regard sur la route **« Tu n'es pas le frère dont on rêve… »  
**Damon pouffa et lui répondit sarcastique et d'une voix faussement vexé **« C'est vrai que tu préfèrerais Klaus ! »  
**Stephen roula des yeux **« Tu es désespérant ! »  
**L'Aîné Salvatore baissa son regard sur le compteur de vitesse qui augmentait légèrement. Elena qui n'avait pas dit un mot soupira **« Ça ne me plaît pas de faire équipe avec eux… »  
**Le Cadet la regarda **« Je pense qu'on peut les croire quand ils disent qu'ils veulent protéger Abigaël… »  
**La double se pencha vers le vampire **« On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ! »  
**Stephen se tourna **« Pour l'instant, on a pas vraiment le choix si on veut aider ta cousine… »  
**Elena soupira et posa ses yeux marrons sur le paysage qui défilait. Elena voulait protéger sa cousine et tout faire pour la protéger mais faire équipe avec les Originels ne lui plaisaient guère. Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit à Abigaël, les Mickaelson n'étaient pas la menace pour l'instant mais elle ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Et une fois que toute cette histoire sera finit elle devait trouver un moyen de l'éloigner d'eux et surtout de Kol. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu coucher avec ce type. C'était un monstre tout comme le reste de sa fratrie, il était aussi pire que Klaus. Elena soupira, elle devait trouvait un moyen de se débarrasser d'eux mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas le problème.

* * *

**Au même moment dans la Mustang :**

Abigaël avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Un silence était dans l'habitacle qui était assez pesant. La brune regarda son compteur de vitesse et vit qu'elle était à une vitesse assez élevé mais elle s'en fichait. La cousine d'Elena sortit son téléphone de sa poche, elle le posa dans son étui et alluma le petit moniteur sur son pare-soleil, qui clignota bleu. Elle composa ensuite un numéro et attendit que son interlocuteur répondre _**« Abigaël écoute… »  
**_Celle-ci le coupa brusquement **« Comment est-il sorti Mustang ?! »  
**Ce dernier soupira **« Ils nous ont pris par surprise on n'a pas vu leur visage… C'est sûrement les hommes de Cashwood ou de Stevens ! »  
**Abigaël rigola nerveusement et lui répondit d'une façon sarcastique digne de Damon et de Kol **« Franchement Mustang vous m'épatez avec votre perspicacité hors du commun ! »  
**Un silence gênant se fit. La main de la New-Yorkaise se resserra autour du volant et elle soupira pour se calmer. Quand ce fut le cas, elle lui dit plus doucement mais toujours sèchement **« Restez à Mystic Falls, vous êtes plus utile là-bas… Et faîtes confiance à Elijah… Et surtout surveiller mon cousin, Liz Forbes et Bonnie Bennett… Faîtes en sorte qu'ils ne leur arrivent rien ! »  
**Mustang lui répondit sincèrement **« On ne les lâchera pas d'une semelle, je vous le promets !... Mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ! »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres, elle avait horreur qu'on la vouvoie surtout quand c'était les Militaires. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être celle d'avant et elle ne le voulait pas. La brune accéléra sans le vouloir **« Vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je lui fais plus confiance qu'à vous !... Je vous rappellerais pour avoir des nouvelles !... Ne me décevait pas cette fois ! »  
**Menace voilé faîtes, la brune raccrocha et soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Caroline se tourna vers sa meilleure amie **« Maintenant on fais quoi ? »  
**Abigaël regarda son tableau de bord **« Il faut que je fasse le plein… Ensuite, on se rendra chez Brook… Envoie un message à Stephen pour le prévenir ! »  
**La blonde fit seulement un hochement de tête et fit ce qu'elle lui demanda. Rebekah qui était derrière Caroline regarda la brune **« Ca va Abi' ? »  
**La seule humaine hocha légèrement la tête **« Oui… Vous n'êtes pas obligé… Ça ne va pas être joli ! »  
**Klaus rigola doucement **« On en a vu d'autres ne t'inquiète pas !... Et puis on s'ennuyait ses temps-ci ! »  
**La brune rigola doucement en roulant des yeux.

L'ex Militaire composa un numéro, une voix retentit que Klaus aurait ne pas voulu entendre _**« Je n'ai pas de nouvelles… »  
**_Abigaël soupira et vit dans son rétro que l'Hybride n'était pas très ravie ainsi que Rebekah et Caroline, un sourire se forma mais elle le perdit rapidement **« Moi j'en ai une mauvaise… Jason c'est évadé cet après-midi… »  
**L'ancêtre d'Elena soupira _**« C'est sûrement Julian… Tu aurais dû les tuer ! »  
**_L'ex tueuse inspira profondément. Katherine n'avait pas tort, elle aurait dû tuer Jason quand elle pouvait. Mais elle savait que Julian n'était pas assez idiot pour mettre sa famille en danger **« Ecoute… Je vais me rendre chez Brook et ensuite je me rendrais chez Luke, il aurait sûrement des infos sur Carlyle et Leo ! »  
**La vampire soupira _**« Fait attention Abigaël !... Je me renseigne le plus que je peux et je viendrais chez Brook ! »  
**_Abigaël se pinça les lèvres **« Euh… Vaut mieux pas… Parce que je… »  
**Klaus qui était au milieu passa sa tête entre les sièges **« Parce que je suis là… **_**Katerina… »  
**_Un silence ce fit avant que Katherine inspira _**« Klaus… »  
**_Ce dernier sourit malgré qu'il voulait la retrouver pour lui faire payer sa fuite **« Profite bien de ta liberté ! »  
**Abigaël roula des yeux **« Tiens-moi au courant si tu as des nouvelles ! »  
**La double Petrova voulu la remercier mais elle se contenta de lui répondre sincèrement _**« Tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi ! »  
**_La cousine d'Elena sourit **« Je sais Kath' !... A bientôt ! »  
**Bien sûr, Katherine ne put s'empêcher un revoir ironique dédié à l'Hybride Originel _**« J'étais ravie de t'entendre Klaus, au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir ! »  
**_Le Mikaelson serra les poings et s'apprêtait à répondre mais Katherine avait déjà raccroché.

Abigaël recomposa un autre numéro en soupirant et elle tomba sur la messagerie de **« Brook c'est moi, je suis en route pour chez toi… Jason c'est évadé et **_**ils **_**sont sûrement déjà au courant que je suis en route… Alors sois prudente et rappel moi ! »  
**La brune raccrocha. Abigaël regarda sa meilleure amie **« Tu as prévenue Stephen ? »  
**Caroline hocha la tête avec un sourire. L'ex tueuse reporta son regard sur la route et monta sa vitesse qui monta à 140, elle n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper du code de la route, elle devait se rendre en Californie le plus vite possible.

* * *

Les voitures arrivèrent quelques minutes après à une station essence. Caroline sortit avec les Mikaelson suivit d'Elena et de Stephen pour acheter des choses à manger et à boire. Abigaël ouvrit son réservoir et sortit de sa voiture pour la remplir de ce qu'il la faisait rouler, puis elle s'adossa à sa voiture. La brune tourna la tête et croisa les yeux bleus de Damon, où se trouvait du mépris mais une légère pointe de fascination. Elle finit de faire le plein et referma le réservoir puis elle se dirigea vers Damon et se posta devant lui et avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit elle lui dit en soupirant **« Ecoute… Tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas non plus... Et crois-moi j'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas là car je te déteste autant que je déteste Kol !... Mais… Même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre on veut protéger Elena tous les deux… Crois-le ou non, je préfèrerais 1 000 fois qu'elle reste loin de cette affaire qui ne la concerne pas... Et si j'avais su je ne serais jamais revenu à Mystic Falls... Je suis prête à faire des efforts avec toi mais seulement si tu en fais aussi de ton côté ! »  
**Damon et Abigaël se fixèrent intensément puis le brun soupira puis il lui fit un sourire en coin **« D'accord la naine… »  
**La brune rigola doucement puis lui rendit son sourire **« Bien le Gigolo ! »  
**Abigaël se détourna et se réinstalla dans sa voiture en attendant les autres.

* * *

Elle posa ses yeux vert sur le magasin et elle put voir Caroline, Elena et Stephen d'un côté du magasin et les Originels de l'autre. La New-Yorkaise soupira car elle savait que ça allait être compliqué pour les empêcher de s'entretuer les uns et les autres, mais les heures de route qui allait suivre pourrait servir à qu'ils se fassent à l'idée de coopérer, sinon ils pouvaient repartir à Mystic Falls. La cousine d'Elena tourna son regard sur le Salvatore qui attendait dans la voiture, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle ferait la paix avec Lui, et elle se doutait que lui non plus. Mais voilà, il y avait assez de tension entre les Mickaelson et le Scooby-gang, elle voulait leur faire voir que même si, elle, elle ne supportait pas une personne, elle pouvait faire la part des choses pour quelque chose d'important. Ça ne lui plaisait pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix surtout si leur voyage était d'une durée indéterminé.

Abigaël tourna ensuite son regard sur le magasin où ses amis se trouvaient à la caisse, elle sourit en voyant Kol et Klaus soupiraient à l'attente. Elle devait trouver un moyen pour que Klaus laisse Katherine tranquille, elle devait avoir les bons arguments mais elle savait qu'à force de persévérance il craquerait. Elle arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait même quand c'était un homme dur tel que Klaus.  
La brune posa ensuite son regard sur Kol. Qu'elle habitait maintenant avec lui était une chose mais faire au moins 4 jours dans la même voiture était un calvaire. Heureusement pour l'instant et à sa surprise il était resté discret et elle espérait qu'il continuerait.

La cousine d'Elena sortit de ses pensées lorsque Caroline rentra dans la Mustang suivit des Mikaelson. Elle tourna son regard et vit Stephen et Elena rentraient dans la Camaro **« Tout le monde est prêt ? »  
**Abigaël fit le tour des présents qui hochèrent la tête. Elle démarra et prit la route suivit de près par Damon **« On y va alors… Care' tu peux regarder où se trouve l'hôtel qui se trouve après 10 heures de route s'il te plait ? »  
**La blonde la regarda avec avertissement **« Tu ne peux pas conduire 8 heures d'affilés ! »  
**Abigaël ne la regardait pas **« Je veux arriver le plus tôt possible ! »  
**Caroline voulut répliquer mais Kol la devança **« Barbie a raison, je peux conduire si tu veux ! »  
**Rebekah pouffa **« Non merci je ne veux pas avoir d'accident ! »  
**Son frère la darda d'un regard noir mais il reporta ses yeux sur l'humaine qui lui dit froidement **« C'est hors de question qu'un gamin immature conduise ma voiture ! »  
**Kol passa un de ses bras du côté de la portière et caressa légèrement l'épaule d'Abigaël, il sourit quand il la sentit frissonner, il se pencha ensuite pour murmurer à son oreille **« Tu me traiter pas de gamin quand on couchait ensemble… »  
**Rebekah et Caroline grimacèrent avec un léger dégout et Klaus regarda Abigaël attendant sa réplique. Kol sourit mais le perdit quand Abigaël sortit rapidement une arme de sous l'accoudoir et le pointa **« Je suis sûr que ça fait quand même mal pour un vampire d'avoir une balle dans la tête ! »  
**La brune le regarda dans le rétro avant avec un regard qui lui disait qu'elle le ferait. Kol reprit son sourire et se rassit correctement **« C'était juste une proposition, Love ! »  
**Abigaël rangea son arme. C'était trop beau pour être vraie. Elle en avait marre des frissons qui parcourait son corps quand il la touché ou que son corps éprouvait à sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ce sentiment pour le vampire _**« Crois-moi… Tu ne vois pas ce que je vois… »**__**; **__**« Mais moi je ne nie pas ce que je ressens quand je parle avec toi ! »**_ L'ex tueuse secoua doucement la tête. Klaus avait tort Kol n'éprouvait rien du tout pour Elle, c'est un manipulateur et un crétin de 1ère classe et il voulait simplement coucher avec Elle parce qu'il s'ennuyait des filles qu'il pouvait avoir si facilement. Quant à Elle, elle n'éprouvait rien pour Lui appart du dégout et une haine. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait, rien de plus.

* * *

**Ellipse de 10 heures :**

La nuit était tombé et Abigaël n'en pouvait plus de conduire, malgré que Caroline avait conduit au moins 2 heures, elle sentait qu'elle devait vraiment se reposé. La route avait été longue et les disputes entre les Mikaelson, les allusions de Kol et de Klaus ça la fatigué encore plus… Malgré les pauses qu'ils avaient faites, elle était morte de fatigue. Et elle se retint de souffler de soulagement quand ils arrivèrent devant un Hôtel qui était loin d'être de très grande classe. Ils sortirent tous des voitures et Kol râla et fit son enfant capricieux **« Non mais vous voulez vraiment aller là ? »  
**Sa sœur soupira en prenant des vêtements dans le coffre de la Mustang **« Le prochain Hôtel est un 3 heures d'ici ! »  
**Abigaël continua sèchement en prenant la valise que lui tendait la blonde Originel **« Tu n'as qu'à partir tu nous manqueras pas ! »  
**Pour une fois, Damon fut d'accord avec la cousine d'Elena, ce qui étonna beaucoup le Scooby-gang **« Elle a raison, après tout c'est une histoire d'adulte pas d'un gamin ! »  
**Le vampire s'approcha devant le Salvatore qui n'était pas le moins impressionné **« Tu sais qu'il m'est facile de tuer de jeune vampire alors imagine ce que je peux faire avec des anciens ! »  
**Abigaël, Caroline et Rebekah soupirèrent, puis elles s'éloignèrent du combat de coq. Klaus roula des yeux et les suivirent accompagné de Stephen. Elena les regarda et soupira aussi désespéré **« Bon au lieu de faire les enfants tous les deux, vaut mieux qu'on aille tous se reposer ! »  
**Elena suivit le reste du groupe et puis avec un dernier combat de regard les vampires la suivirent.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Abigaël, Rebekah et Caroline payèrent les chambres. Elles se retournèrent vers le groupe, Abigaël s'approcha d'eux **« Bon il ne reste plus que 4 chambres… »  
**L'ex Militaire vit sa cousine qui n'était pas très contente, alors elle fit ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde et pour éviter qu'il y ai un massacre **« Bon je vais aller avec Rebekah… Caroline ira avec Elena… Klaus avec Kol et Stephen avec Damon ! »  
**Elena ne fut pas très ravie qu'elle se trouve avec la sœur de Klaus, mais elle prit sur elle et ne dit rien. Abigaël leur donna les clefs. Kol lui fit un sourire en coin quand elle donna la clef à son frère **« Je suis de meilleure compagnie que ma sœur ma douce ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise répliqua sans le regarder **« Et toi tu as une meilleure compagnie avec cet idiote d'Anaïs ! »  
**A ses mots, elle prit sa valise et monta à l'étage suivit de Rebekah, en ignorant le sourire en coin de Klaus. Heureusement pour la brune elle avait pris la chambre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de celle du frère de Klaus. Elena et Caroline se trouvait à côté de l'ex Militaire et de l'Originel. Damon et Stephen se trouvèrent non loin de celle des frère Mikaelson.

* * *

**Dans la chambre des frères Salvatore :**

**« Je t'ai vu parler avec Abigaël tout à l'heure... »  
**Damon se coucha sur le lit et croisa ses bras sous sa tête **« On a fait une sorte de trêve… »  
**Stephen haussa les sourcils surpris et croisa les bras **« Toi et Abigaël ? »  
**Son Ainé le regarda avec un sourire et lui dit sarcastique **« Oui Steph', je peux me montrer civilisé, tu sais !... Et puis, on aura tout le temps de reprendre notre petite guerre en retournant à Mystic Falls ! »  
**Stephen se déshabilla et se coucha à son tour **« Tu devrais être plus sympa avec Elle ! »  
**Damon soupira et se tourna dos à son frère **« Bonne nuit Stephen ! »  
**Ce dernier soupira et ferma les yeux.

Une trêve entre Abigaël et son frère étaient un bon début. Il espérait que ça irait mieux entre l'humaine et le vampire. Stephen était fatigué mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cette histoire n'annonçait rien de bon et il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas très bien finir. Que ça soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre. L'alliance entre eux et les Mikaelson n'allaient pas être de tout repos, mais le principal était qu'ils fassent des efforts pour Abigaël. Une alliance entre les deux camps pour une femme, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il pouvait faire confiance au Mikaelson pour protéger la New-Yorkaise, il avait senti malgré lui qu'ils étaient sincère envers la brune, ce qui l'intriguer énormément. Comment l'Hybride Originel psychopathe pouvait apprécier une humaine comme Abigaël ? Une personne qui n'était pas de sa famille ? Cependant, il avait la preuve que Klaus portait un masque, il le sentait en repensant à leur amitié en 1920. Il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre avec l'Hybride même s'il savait qu'il voulait toujours le sang d'Elena pour créer ses Hybrides. Est-ce qu'Abigaël ou même Caroline pouvait le changer ? Klaus éprouvait vraiment des sentiments pour la fille du Sheriff ou au contraire c'était juste pour se divertir comme Kol ? Il voulait des réponses mais pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur un moyen pour aider la cousine d'Elena. Tout redeviendrait comme avant quand ils rentreraient à Mystic Falls.

Quant à Damon, il repensa à la paix avec Abigaël. Il n'avait pas été très emballé mais elle avait raison sur un point : Ils voulaient protéger Elena. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait guère mais il essayerait de faire des efforts. En regardant bien, Abigaël n'était pas comme il l'avait pensé. Son passé avec était très difficile pour une humaine, peut-être le pire qu'il avait entendu, elle avait traversé des moments difficiles et il comprenait d'où venait son caractère et pourquoi elle n'avait peur ni de Lui et ni des Originels. Elle le fascinait plus qu'elle ne devrait. L'alliance avait les Originels ne lui plaisait pas non plus mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, ils étaient tous mêler à cette affaire depuis qu'Abigaël était arrivé à Mystic Falls. Damon voulait se venger d'Elle mais il ne put s'empêcher de revoir cette résolution. Tout dépendait de comment se passerait cette alliance. Quant à son histoire avec Elena. Celle-ci refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui car elle le voyait comme un monstre, comme Abigaël voyait Kol. Sur ce point, il ne comprenait pas la cousine d'Elena, elle le détestait et pourtant elle couchait avec le frère de Klaus qui était à peu comme Lui. Il savait quand un vampire avait son humanité éteinte et Kol n'avait plus de sentiment alors pourquoi après avoir couché l'ex tueuse, il ne l'avait pas tué ? Est-ce qu'il était toujours sans humanité ou il était un bon acteur ? Il ne savait pas et il comptait bien le découvrir, ensuite il aviserait pour sa vengeance contre la brune, même s'il n'était plus très certain.

* * *

**Dans la chambre d'Elena et de Caroline :**

**« Pourquoi tu es là Elena ? Tu ne supportes pas les Originels ! »  
**La double soupira et s'assit sur son lit **« C'est pour Abigaël que je suis là… Jamais je ne leur ferais confiance après ce qu'ils ont fait… Mais j'aime Abigaël et je veux être là pour elle ! »**  
Caroline se changea pour dormir **« Je ne leur fais pas confiance non plus… Mais je fais des efforts pour Abigaël ! »  
**Elena regarda la blonde perplexe **« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Abigaël arrive à leur faire confiance… »  
**La vampire s'assit face à son amie **« C'est Abigaël… Elle voit toujours le bien dans les personnes ! »  
**La descendante de Katherine se leva et arpenta la chambre de long en large **« Il n'y a rien de bien dans les Mikaelson ! »  
**La blonde soupira. Elena voulait faire des efforts mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Caroline se leva **« Arrête Elena ! »  
**Celle-ci se stoppa et regarda le vampire surprise **« Tu ne vas pas les défendre ? Après ce qu'ils ont fait ? »  
**Caroline passa sa main dans ses cheveux blond en soupirant **« Je ne les défend pas !... Mais on a autre chose a pensé que notre haine envers eux !... Qu'on le veuille ou non, ils veulent protéger Abigaël tout comme nous !... Ca me tue de le dire mais ils peuvent nous aider et ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on a l'aide des vampires les plus puissants ! »  
**Elena se pinça les lèvres puis elle inspira **« Tu as raison… Je suis désolé ! »  
**La blonde sourit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune **« Je sais que tu veux protéger Abigaël et moi aussi !... Mais c'est une bonne chose que les Mikaelson soient avec nous même si j'aurais préféré que ça soit différent ! »**  
Caroline prit ses affaires pour prendre une douche et elle se changea. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle vit Elena endormi dans son lit.

La fille du Sheriff soupira en s'allongeant à son tour et rabattit sa couverture sur elle. Pourquoi Elena ne pensait qu'aux Mikaelson, elle ne les défendait pas c'est juste qu'elle savait où se trouvait la priorité et ce n'était sûrement pas la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour les Originels. Ils auraient tout le temps de se concentrer sur ça quand ils rentreront à Mystic Falls, mais pour l'instant le problème était ce Leo et Carlyle. Caroline ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait finir mais elle sentait qu'ils auraient besoin l'aide des Mikaelson même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de rester dans la même voiture durant des heures avec Klaus. Sans le vouloir, ses pensées dérivèrent sur ce qu'il avait failli ce passé entre Klaus et Elle. Le retour de Tyler n'était pas pour la déculpabilisé, elle aurait dû lui dire mais il avait du boulot avec les Loup-garou des Appalaches et il ne devait pas être déconcentré par ça. Et Caroline devait rester concentré sur sa meilleure amie et de ce qui allait suivre. Elle était inquiète de l'alliance entre ses amis et les Mikaelson mais ils devaient faire des efforts. D'ailleurs, elle devait demander à Abigaël de quoi Damon et Elle avaient parlé, ils n'avaient pas eu l'air d'avoir d'hostilité ce qui l'avait beaucoup surprise. Elle repensa ensuite au regard que Kol leur avait lancé. Quelque chose l'intrigué en lui mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus, elle devait être prudente, elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie souffre à cause d'un idiot comme Kol. Elle avait déjà assez souffert.

* * *

**Dans la chambre des frère Mikaelson :**

**« Pourquoi tu ne la laisse pas tranquille ? »  
**Kol s'allongea sur le lit en croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque **« J'aime son caractère… »  
**Klaus soupira en se changeant **« Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aime ! »  
**Le jeune Mikaelson rigola doucement en se redressant **« Tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ? »  
**L'Hybride leva les yeux au ciel **« Tu es idiot de croire que c'est comme ça que tu l'auras ! **_**»  
**_Kol haussa les épaules **« Mouais mais tu ne peux pas dire grand-chose à ce sujet en voyant tes efforts avec Barbie… Car malgré tes cadeaux et tes compliments, tu n'es pas avec elle en ce moment ! »  
**Klaus ne put empêcher un sourire se former lorsqu'il repensa à son moment avec sa douce Caroline. Bien sûr, ça n'échappa pas à son frère qui le regarda moqueur et amusé **« Enfin… Je dis ça mais je suppose que j'ai interrompu un très grand moment la dernière fois ! »  
**L'aîné le fusilla du regard en repensant que son frère était revenu au mauvais moment **« La ferme Kol ! »  
**Ce dernier leva ses mains en signe de paix **« D'accord je me tais !... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'as pas encore tué Damon pour ce qu'il a fait à ta précieuse Caroline ? »  
**Klaus serra les dents et ses yeux devinrent jaune en une fraction de seconde **« Ne t'inquiète pas car une fois cette histoire terminé, je m'occuperais de cet lui ! »  
**Le regard de Kol s'assombrit quand il repensa à la conversation que le Salvatore avait eu avec Abigaël, puis il fit un sourire diabolique digne du grand Niklaus Mickaelson et un regard excité **« Yes, j'en suis ! »  
**Klaus roula des yeux puis il se coucha et se tourna dos à son frère.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver celui-là ! Pourquoi se comportait-il toujours comme un gamin ? Enfin tout dépendait, car il pouvait faire preuve de maturité pour des choses importantes. Il aurait dû lui planter une dague tiens mais bon, il ne voulait plus leur affliger ça car il ne voulait pas que sa famille soit séparée encore une fois. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait équipe avec le Scooby-gang mais il le faisait pour Abigaël. Il s'étonnait à chaque fois, jamais il n'avait pensé à la sécurité de quelqu'un qui n'était pas de sa famille mais comme il l'avait expliqué à Caroline, la brune ne le voyait pas comme un monstre malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Abigaël le voyait comme il était et elle comprenait ses actes. Caroline et Elles étaient les seules qui osaient vraiment lui parlé honnêtement, et surtout sans une once de peur dans leur regard. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il empêcherait son frère de lui faire du mal et les types qui voulaient se venger. Klaus comprenait pourquoi Elena ne lui faisait pas confiance mais il s'en fichait comme sa dernière victime. Sa aurait été une tout autre personne, il ne serait sûrement pas dans cette Hôtel miteux. Abigaël voulait absolument qu'il laisse Katherine tranquille mais il voulait absolument lui faire payer sa fuite et rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de la faire souffrir. Mais une pensée le traversa, si Katherine ne se serait pas enfuie, est-ce qu'il aurait découvert que le sang des Doppelgänger lui servait à finir la transition de ses Hybrides ? Que Katherine lui avait en fait rendu service en s'échappant ? Car il l'aurait tué avec ce rituel en anéantissant tous ses espoirs de créer des Hybrides. Katherine ne serait jamais revenue à Mystic Falls et ils n'auraient probablement jamais su qu'il y avait une descendante. L'hybride secoua doucement la tête pour éloigner ses suppositions, ce qui était fait était fait et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Ce voyage promettait ça lui servirait à pouvoir se rapprocher du bébé vampire qu'il convoitait et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit épuisé.

Kol fixait le plafond. Klaus avait raison ce n'était pas en se comportant comme un con, qui pourrait avoir la brune mais celle-ci le rendait fou. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça pour une simple humaine et il ragea intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il devrait la tuer pour éviter tous ses problèmes, s'il le faisait il serait tranquille mais quand il pouvait enfin la tuer, quelque chose l'en empêchait et ce n'était sûrement pas son humanité qui était toujours éteinte, mais quoi alors ? Pourquoi il avait eu une irrésistible envie de tuer ce crétin de Salvatore quand il avait souri à la brune et qu'elle lui avait souri en retour ? Il serra les poings et il ferma les yeux pour inspirer profondément. Il avait hâte de trouver enfin ses gars qui voulaient s'en prendre à la jeune femme et arracher leurs têtes. Ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Kol se leva et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

**Dans la chambre d'Abigaël et de Rebekah :**

**« C'est un crétin, un abruti, un con !... Sérieux comment tu peux avoir un frère aussi stupide que lui Bekah ? C'est un qu'un gamin immature, arrogant et prétentieux !... Comment j'ai pu coucher avec ce débile profond ! Je te jure que… »  
**Rebekah écoutait la brune déblatérait toute sa colère contre son frère sans rien dire et avec un sourire en coin. Abigaël avait vraiment un caractère hors du commun et elle comprenait pourquoi elle était amie avec son frère, qu'Elijah éprouvait du respect et que Kol était attiré par Elle. Même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait pu coucher avec lui **« Pourquoi tu as couché avec Lui ? »  
**Abigaël stoppa sa tirade en plein milieu de la chambre, puis regarda la blonde **« Je te l'ai dit, je ne… »  
**Rebekah se leva en la coupant doucement **« Je te connais Abigaël… Tu ne fais jamais rien sans une raison… »  
**L'humaine ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute. La brune se tourna et inspira profondément en fermant les yeux **« Je… »  
**L'ex tueuse se détourna pour croiser les yeux bleus de Rebekah, qui la regardait avec un regard sans jugement. Pas comme sa cousine **« Je me sens attiré par Lui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que… Parce que je le déteste Rebekah !... C'est qu'un crétin qui ne veut que s'amusé avec moi et qui ne s'intéresse à personne que lui-même… »**  
Abigaël soupira et s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans ses mains **« Je le déteste et pourtant… J'adore la sensation que j'ai avec lui… »  
**La blonde s'approcha doucement et s'assit à son tour. Abigaël ne savait pas pourquoi elle disait ça à la sœur de Klaus mais elle en avait besoin. A part à Rebekah et Caroline, elle ne pouvait parler de ça à personne **« Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler quand… Quand je suis avec lui… Je ressens des choses que jamais je n'ai ressenties… Je me déteste pour ressentir ça et je le déteste pour me faire sentir… Différente, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Je le déteste… »  
**Abigaël se leva brusquement et malgré la fatigue, elle sortit de la chambre.

Rebekah était abasourdis par son discours. Elle avait senti la haine que la brune avait pour son petit frère mais elle était aussi sûre d'une chose malgré sa tirade : Abigaël Davis était amoureuse de Kol Mikaelson, même si elle faisait tout pour le nier et qu'elle refoulait se sentiment qui la détruirait mais qui détruirait aussi son frère. Kol et Abigaël étaient différents mais ils se ressemblaient aussi beaucoup. Ils pouvaient se montrer tous les deux comme le chaud et la glace et vice-versa. Elle ne savait pas ce que pouvait ressentir son frère étant donné qu'il avait éteint ses émotions mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il fasse souffrir Abigaël, même si elle était persuadé au fond d'elle qu'ils allaient tous les deux souffrir. Ce qui risquait de se passé si effectivement ils avaient chacun des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, au vu de leur caractère respectif. Kol jouait avec le feu et il risquait de se prendre à son propre jeu ou pire de se brûler. Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de ça en ce moment avec ce qui allait arriver. Rebekah se promit de faire plus attention et d'en parler avec Klaus, sans révéler ce qu'Abigaël lui avait dit. La blonde Originel se coucha et elle attendit patiemment que son amie rentre. Cependant, elle s'endormit.

* * *

**Dans l'Hôtel :**

Abigaël sortit de la chambre. Elle avait besoin d'un verre malgré la fatigue dans ses muscles, elle descendit à l'accueil et se figea. Kol était accoudé sur le bureau de l'accueil et parlait avec l'Hôtesse. La jeune femme put voir le sourire charmeur sur les lèvres du brun et le sourire timide de la réceptionniste. Celle-ci hocha la tête et s'éloigna du bureau. Le jeune Mickaelson la regarda et il se tourna quand il sentit des yeux le fixait. Il croisa les yeux verts de l'ex tueuse et ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes. Abigaël vit la jeune femme revenir et la cousine d'Elena s'avança et passa devant le vampire sans un regard.

La brune se dirigea vers le bar et se commanda un bourbon, qu'elle vida d'une traite **« Tu devrais être en train de te reposer pour demain ! »  
**Abigaël ne répondit pas et le serveur lui en resservit un verre, qu'elle but plus doucement **« Et toi tu ne devrais pas être avec la réceptionniste ? »  
**Kol rigola doucement **« Klaus me tuera si je le réveil ! »  
**L'ex Militaire pouffa légèrement **« Comme si c'était ça qui t'arrêterait… »  
**Le jeune Mickaelson s'approcha doucement, il décala les cheveux d'Abigaël sur le côté et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. Le vampire sourit en sentant son frisson et sa respiration s'accélérait **« Toi… Tu peux m'arrêtait… »  
**Abigaël finit son verre et descendit de la chaise, puis elle se tourna vers le frère de Klaus et lui dit d'une voix qu'elle avait espéré froide **« Fou moi la paix ! »  
**Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il lui attrapa doucement le poignet, elle le regarda avec un regard noir **« Laisse-moi… Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi… »  
**Kol la tira plus près de Lui et elle ferma les yeux en sentant son parfum **« Je ne le veux pas… Je veux simplement m'excusé… »  
**Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en levant les yeux sur lui **« Je ne le veux pas… »  
**Ce fut au tour du vampire de froncer les sourcils et il lâcha son poignet pour la poser doucement sur sa joue et lui murmurer d'une voix rauque **« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**  
Abigaël ne pouvait répondre à cette instant. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait aussi proche, elle était hypnotisée par ses yeux noirs qui étaient d'une profondeur incommensurable, attiré par son corps aussi proche du sien, de son parfum qui lui chatouillait agréablement les narines.

Sans réfléchir, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kol passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher davantage de lui, la main sur la joue de la jeune femme glissa derrière sa nuque comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'éloigne, ce qui était le cas. Abigaël enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle lui quémanda l'accès en léchant sa lèvre supérieur et il accepta avec plaisir, et leurs langues se retrouvèrent avec délice et frustration. La brune s'éloigna légèrement, leur respiration était haletante. Abigaël et Kol ouvrirent les yeux et sans savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce où les clients étaient interdit d'accès. Le vampire et l'humaine s'embrassèrent avec ardeur et un manque qu'ils avaient envie de faire disparaître. Kol recula la brune en ne lâchant pas ses lèvres. Abigaël sentit un bureau dans son dos. Le vampire s'éloigna de la brune et d'un coup de poignet il renversa ce qui se trouvait dessus. Les objets tombèrent dans un fracas au sol, qui fut ignoré par les amants. Le Mikaelson replongea sur ses lèvres et Abigaël gémit quand il se baissa pour prendre ses fesses en coupe et la soulevait pour la poser sur le bureau. La cousine d'Elena entoura les hanches du brun de ses jambes et ses mains se dirigèrent dans les cheveux soyeux du brun, qui grogna légèrement. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle, Kol embrassa son cou et mordilla son point érogène. Abigaël resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Elle gémit quand le vampire l'allongea sur le bureau et qu'il se posta sur elle, il plongea sur ses lèvres et leur bouche se retrouvèrent en parfaite synchronisation. Une des mains du Mickaelson trouva sa place dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, tandis que l'autre descendit à sa taille et elle se glissa doucement sous le maillot de la brune qui se cambra sous la douceur de sa caresse. Une des mains de l'humaine se posa sur la joue du vampire tandis que l'autre descendit à son pantalon pour lui débouclé sa ceinture. A sa grande surprise, Kol attrapa doucement son poignet pour stopper son geste. La jeune femme s'écarta le souffle court et pu voir le regard rempli de désir du vampire. Ce dernier ne lâcha pas son poignet et il le leva à côté du visage de la jeune femme. Les deux amants ne le remarquèrent pas mais leurs mains s'entrelacèrent instinctivement et pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'il se connaissait. Kol rapprocha son visage de l'humaine, elle ferma les yeux quand il plongea sa tête dans son cou et inspira son odeur. Le vampire laissa son corps pesait sur la brune sans pour autant mettre tout son poids.

Abigaël savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner, elle savait qu'elle devait le repousser. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne le voulait pas malgré ce qu'elle disait, malgré qu'elle le détestait. Sa tête n'était pas aussi forte que son corps. Elle le désirait plus que n'importe qui, elle le voulait plus que n'importe quoi. Klaus avait tort, elle ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour lui, elle n'était jamais tombé amoureuse alors pourquoi elle le serait de lui ?  
Quant à Kol, il l'avait maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir n'importe quand et n'importe où. Le problème c'est que c'est lui qui s'approchait et non elle. Il fallait que ça change, qu'elle sache qu'elle ne peut plus se passer de lui, de son corps. Qu'elle sache qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui et c'est comme ça qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait. Le deuxième problème c'était qu'il ne savait plus exactement ce qu'il voulait. Son bouton s'amincissait et il le sentait, il ne pouvait pas rallumer son humanité et il ne voulait pas ressentir autre chose que l'envie de la briser, de la tuer. C'était un psychopathe, un vampire sans cœur et qui tuait par plaisir et par ennui c'était tout ce qu'il y avait besoin de savoir sur lui. Il remonta ses lèvres pour qu'elles soient au creux de son oreille **« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit… En revenant d'Atlanta ? »  
**Ce n'était pas une question car il était sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Le jeune Mickaelson la sentit frissonné **« Maintenant… C'est à ton tour d'éprouver du désir pour un corps que tu n'auras plus… »  
**A ses mots, il s'éloigna en ignorant délibérément que leurs mains étaient entrelacés, il descendit du bureau et sortit de la pièce en remettant ses vêtement correctement.

Abigaël était troublé, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses jambes refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement. La poitrine de la brune se soulevait difficilement et elle ferma les yeux. Abigaël resta ainsi quelques minutes, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Kol qui avait stoppé leur étreinte. C'était toujours elle qui le repoussait et se soudain changement de comportement la chamboulé énormément. Pourquoi il l'avait arrêté ? Pourquoi il était parti ? Pourquoi sa frustration était si grande ? Pourquoi elle éprouvait un manque indescriptif ? _**« Maintenant… C'est à ton tour d'éprouver du désir pour un corps que tu n'auras plus… »**_ Elle en éprouvait et il le savait. Il voulait en jouer mais elle ne s'abaisserait pas à aller vers Lui. Sa décision l'aiderait, il la laisserait tranquille une bonne fois pour toute. Elle n'avait pas rêvé mieux.

**_Ce qu'Abigaël ignorait c'était que ça allait être beaucoup plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, tout comme Kol._**

* * *

**Voili Voilou, chapitre fini ! J'attends vos avis avec une grande impatience ! ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos review ça fait toujours plaisir **

**Qu'avez-vous pensez de la 1****ère**** nuit à l'Hôtel ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Katherine qui appel Abigaël ?**

**La trêve de Damon et Abigaël ?**

**Le passage Damon/Stephen ?  
Caroline/Elena ?  
Klaus/Kol ?  
Abigaël/Rebekah ?**

**Et surtout le passage Kolabi ?**

**Bon comme c'est une fiction, j'ai pris le temps du voyage au hasard, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? En tout cas merci de me suivre et de laisser vos avis ^^**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	39. Voyage tendue - Partie 2 (Fin)

**Voilà la suite attendue de Jeux Dangereux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère sincèrement que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^**

**Odessa : **_Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ^^  
Je suis contente que les passages tes plut, du moins que mon histoire te plaise toujours :-)  
Si Klaus et Kol vont avoir Abigaël et Caroline ? Huum… Peut-être. Ça ne serait pas amusant si je te me disais ;-P  
En tout cas, si tu veux avoir la réponse à tes questions continue à lire mon histoire ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Douceur : **_Merci pour ta review qui me fait plaisir ^^  
Pour l'instant car ça ne vas pas être de tout repos dans la suite, mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-)  
Je suis ravie que les passages ton plut et la relation d'Abi et Kol aussi ^^  
Katherine arrivera bientôt je te rassure ;-) Quand à un baiser Klaroline, Ahahah mystère :-P  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_J'adore lire tes review qui me font toujours autant plaisir *-*  
Je suis ravie que la trêve entre Damon et Abigaël te plaise ! Je prends un énorme plaisir à écrire leurs passages ensemble ! ;-)  
Elena restera Elena malgré qu'elle veuille faire des efforts pour Abigaël, ça ne sera pas toujours facile… D'ailleurs, il y a une scène qui risque de te surprendre et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :-)  
Oui, ce passage prouve que l'amitié entre Abigaël et Rebekah va devenir de plus en plus importante et il y en a une à qui ça va pas beaucoup plaire et je suis sûr que tu devines qui c'est ;-P  
Oui tu es une sadique, mais moi aussi et j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette scène ! Hihihi. C'est à Abigaël d'être un peu torturé ;-P  
J'espère que la suite qui arrive te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**Tiffany : **_Coucou merci beaucoup pour tes review qui me font beaucoup plaisir ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plu :3  
Pour la trêve entre Damon et Abigaël, va être assez compliqué et j'espère que la suite de leur trêve te plaira même si en effet, la question est : Combien de temps ça va durer ? Mystère… ;-)  
Quand on passage des chambres, je suis ravie qu'ils te plaisent ! J'aime bien faire des points de vue comme ça et j'ai pris un plaisir énorme en les écrivant :-)  
Abigaël va encore s'ouvrir à Rebekah et elles vont devenir très complices au fil des chapitres ;-)  
Non, malgré qu'ils essayent… Du moins, pour Abigaël… Malheureusement comme le titre du tome l'indique, c'est un Jeux Dangereux et ça ne vas pas être du tout simple et pour Kol c'est sa revanche aussi par rapport à Abigaël qui lui a fait le même coup ;-P  
Voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plaira, et encore merci pour suivre mon histoire et laisser tes avis, qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plairas, Xoxo :*_

* * *

**Dans la chambre d'Abigaël et de Rebekah :**

La brune grogna légèrement quand les lueurs du soleil la réveillèrent. Elle remonta la couverture sur Elle et soupira en entendant son réveil. Elle sortit sa main de sous la couette et attrapa son téléphone en se faisant violence pour ne pas l'exploser sur le mur. La brune éteignit son réveil et se leva difficilement, elle tourna son regard sur la sœur de Klaus qui dormait toujours. Elle décida de la laisser dormir encore un peu. Elle prit une douche et elle gémit de bonheur à l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau. Sans le vouloir, ses pensées dérivèrent sur un beau brun. Elle était tellement frustrée qu'elle avait beaucoup peiné à dormir et elle savait qu'elle devrait se gaver de café pour tenir toute la journée, et savoir que Kol se trouverait dans la même voiture ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux. Elle savait qu'il voulait jouer mais il avait perdu hier soir, jamais plus elle ne se jetterait dans ses bras. Elle devait se concentrer uniquement sur son but, qui était de retrouvé son frère et tuait tous ceux qui l'en empêcherait.

Abigaël sortit de la cabine puis elle s'habilla et sortit de la pièce. Elle fit un petit sourire en voyant la blonde qui était réveillé et qui cherchait des vêtements. Rebekah se tourna vers la brune **« Mal dormi ? »  
**L'humaine soupira **« Oui… La route va être encore plus longue… »  
**La blonde lui fit un sourire compatissant, Abigaël attrapa son sac **« A cause de mon frère ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena la regarda **« Je ne veux pas parler de lui tant que j'ai pas bu au moins 5 café ! »  
**Rebekah rigola doucement et elle entra dans la douche.

La blonde avait senti qu'il c'était passé quelque chose mais elle ne voulait pas brusquer son amie. Elle voulait qu'elle se confie d'elle-même, comme la veille, et ne pas la forcer. Elle adorait la brune et dans une autre situation, elle serait ravie d'avoir Abigaël comme belle-sœur ou comme une sœur tout court, mais là elle ne pouvait se réjouir. Rebekah ferait en sorte de surveiller son frère car elle tenait énormément à l'humaine et elle tuerait ceux qui voulait s'en prendre à elle. La sœur de Klaus sortit quelques minutes plus tard et Abigaël raccrocha le téléphone au même moment. La blonde et la brune se sourit et la première lui demanda doucement **« C'était qui ? »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Mustang… Il va nous rejoindre à Los Angeles… Il a appelé plusieurs de ses meilleurs soldats pour surveiller Jeremy et les autres… »  
**La brune se leva et attrapa son sac **« Allez, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café ! »  
**Rebekah sourit et les deux femmes sortirent de la chambre pour se rendre au café de l'Hôtel.

* * *

**Au café de l'Hôtel :**

Rebekah et Abigaël parlèrent de tout et de rien et elles furent bientôt rejointes par Caroline et Elena. L'Originel se renfrogna et Abigaël ne put empêcher un sourire, elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie qui s'assit entre Elle et Rebekah. Jalousie évidemment **« Bien dormi Care' ? »  
**Celle-ci hocha la tête **« J'ai déjà dormir mieux… Je n'aurais pas été ce que je suis, j'aurais le dos en compote ! »  
**La brune rigola doucement **« Et toi ? »  
**Abigaël regarda sa cousine, puis elle haussa les épaules **« Non… A cause de mon frère… »  
**Elena baissa les yeux puis elle les releva en posant sa main sur celle de sa cousine **« On retrouvera Peter ! »  
**L'ex tueuse releva les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire en coin, mais elle le perdit en voyant Kol arrivait avec Klaus. Ce premier attrapa une chaise et la plaça entre Caroline et Abigaël avec un sourire. Celle-ci se tendit légèrement **« Alors les filles, prêtes pour la route ? »  
**Aucune ne répondit car Damon et Stephen arrivèrent et ils n'avaient pas passé une bonne nuit non plus. Les arrivants se commandèrent un café excepté Damon et Kol, qui commandèrent un bourbon. Caroline les regarda avec une grimace de dégoût **« Vous pouvez pas faire comme tout le monde et boire des cafés le matin ? »  
**Damon la regarda moqueur **« Ne fais pas ta prude Blondie, on sait tous que tu ne l'es pas ! »  
**L'hybride regarda l'aîné Salvatore menaçant **« Fais attention à tes paroles Salvatore ! »  
**Le vampire ricana doucement et le regarda avec un sourire sarcastique **« Attention Klaus ton image en prend un coup à la défendre ! »  
**Klaus serra les poings et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Rebekah coupa tout l'élan **« Ca suffit un peu ! »  
**Ils regardèrent assez surpris la blonde Originel. Abigaël continua **« Si c'est pour vos engueulé à longueur de journée ce n'est pas la peine de rester ! »  
**Les vampires se défièrent du regard mais ils ne dirent plus rien à leurs soulagements.

Black Pearl de Rebel se fit entendre et la New-Yorkaise décrocha rapidement en voyant que c'était la sorcière Bennett **« Il y a un problème Bonnie ? »  
**Les présents froncèrent les sourcils. En entendant sa voix inquiète, la sorcière la rassura _**« Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste que les Militaires m'ont expliqué la situation avec ton frère… »**_**  
**La brune soupira de soulagement **« D'accord… Ça se passe comment avec eux ? »  
**Elle put entendre la voix assez remonté de Bonnie _**« Ils nous suivent partout, j'en ai un peu marre ! »**_**  
**Abigaël sourit et s'en voulu car c'était à cause d'Elle, ce qui se passait **« Je suis désolé Bennett… Mais c'est pour qu'ils ne vous arrivent rien !... Comment va Jeremy ? »  
**Bonnie lui répondit plus doucement _**« Je sais Davis, je comprends… Il va bien mais il s'inquiète pour Elena, Caroline et Toi car vous êtes avec les Mikaelson… »  
**_La New-Yorkaise ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux qui amusa Rebekah et Klaus **« Il n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça ! »  
**La sorcière soupira _**« Soyez prudente tout de même… D'ailleurs j'ai peut-être un moyen pour t'aider ! »  
**_Abigaël fronça les sourcils et en voyant les regards de ses amis ils savaient ce que la sorcière pensait **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
**La sorcière lui répondit avec bonne humeur _**« Je pourrais retrouver ton frère grâce à un sort de localisation ! »  
**_La brune était touché mais **« Non ! »  
**Là, c'était ses amis qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait l'aide de la sorcière, ce qui leur faciliterait énormément la tâche. Bonnie ne comprenait pas non plus mais elle eut son explication du pourquoi **« Je refuse que tu utilises ta magie pour moi ! »  
**Elena allait bien sûr essayer de la convaincre mais Abigaël coupa son élan **« Je me suis toujours débrouillé par mes propres moyens et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer !... Je te respecte Bonnie mais je ne veux pas que tu utilises tes pouvoirs pour mes problèmes personnels... Je ne te demanderais pas de m'aider pour ça ! »  
**La sorcière sourit devant tant d'attention venant de la part de la cousine d'Elena et c'est pour ça qu'elle la respectait bien avant qu'elle ne connaisse son passé _**« Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ça Abigaël… C'est moi qui te le propose et pis pour une fois que ce n'est pas pour aider des vampires… »  
**_Abigaël rigola doucement **« Merci Bonnie mais ça va aller ! »  
**Cette dernière n'insista pas _**« N'hésite pas si tu changes d'avis, je me ferais une joie de t'aider ! »**_**  
**La brune sourit **« Merci Bonnie Bennett... Prend soin de Jeremy ! »  
**La sorcière rigola à son tour _**« Je le ferais Abigaël Davis, fais attention à toi ! »  
**_Abigaël raccrocha et soupira. Elena regarda sa cousine **« Tu aurais dû accepter ! »  
**L'ex tueuse la regarda **« Je n'ai pas besoin de magie pour régler mes problèmes et je n'en abuserais pas car Bonnie est mon ami avant d'être une sorcière… La magie n'est pas la solution à tout ! »  
**Abigaël finit son café et se leva pour préparer ses affaires. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire autant de reproche mais sa voix avait claqué sans qu'elle ne puisse se contrôler. Elle avait tellement mal dormi qu'elle était d'une humeur de chien. Elle savait que cette journée allait vraiment être trop longue…

Après des grandes préparations, ils reprirent tous la route et on peut dire que dans les voitures c'était extrêmement tendu et aucun n'osait prendre la parole, mais c'était sans compter les disputes entre Kol et Rebekah, qui les amusa énormément.

* * *

**Ellipse de plusieurs heures :**

Avec beaucoup de persévérance, Klaus était au volant de la Mustang. Abigaël dormait profondément sur le siège passager. Kol était derrière Klaus, Caroline au milieu et Rebekah derrière la New-Yorkaise. Ils arrivèrent à leurs prochains Hôtel qui était un peu plus luxueux que l'ancien. Klaus arrêta la voiture et en sorti suivit des passagers. L'Hybride se dirigea ensuite du côté passager et prit Abigaël dans ses bras. Caroline fut surprise en voyant son regard rempli d'amitié qu'il avait en regardant sa meilleure amie et une pointe de jalousie s'installa en Elle.

Elena le regarda mauvaise en le voyant avec sa cousine dans les bras. Mais elle ne dit rien en étant épuisé. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et Klaus paya les chambres et ils se mirent deux par chambre comme la veille. Klaus déposa doucement la brune dans son lit puis il sortit de la chambre quand sa sœur arriva. Klaus ferma la porte et tomba sur Caroline, il lui sourit charmeur **« Comment tu te sens ma douce ? »  
**Celle-ci soupira doucement et ignorant son surnom même si elle avait ressenti un léger frisson **« Fatigué… J'ai vraiment besoin de repos… Comment va Abigaël ? »  
**Klaus lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Elle a besoin de repos, elle dort pas très bien ses temps-ci… »  
**La blonde baissa les yeux en se tripotant légèrement les doigts. Klaus haussa un sourcil surpris, Caroline n'était pas du genre à être aussi intimidé et surtout pas par lui et il fut encore plus surpris de sa question **« Tu l'apprécie vraiment ? »  
**L'Hybride ne savait pas si c'était lui mais il avait presque entendu une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, il lui répondit honnêtement **« Oui même si sa peut paraître… »  
**Il ne savait pas trop quels mot employé pour la situation et Caroline le regarda **« Inimaginable ? »  
**Klaus rigola doucement et hocha légèrement la tête **« Oui… »  
**Les vampire se fixèrent et Klaus s'approcha doucement en restant à une distance raisonnable **« Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance… Mais tu peux me croire quand je te dis que je veux la protéger… »  
**Caroline se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard **« Je te crois pour ça… »  
**Klaus sourit et il la força doucement à le regarder **« Je sais que Tyler était en ville avant qu'on parte… »  
**La bébé vampire s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose mais Klaus la devança **« J'attendrais… »  
**La blonde ne dit rien et l'Originel continua **« Le temps qu'il faudra… Il est ton premier amour et j'attendrais d'être ton dernier ! »  
**A ses mots, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Caroline ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de son baiser. Klaus s'écarta et Caroline plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'Hybride, elle murmura **« Tu vas attendre longtemps… »  
**Klaus sourit **« J'ai l'éternité devant moi ! »  
**Il s'éloigna et se rendit dans sa chambre.

Caroline n'arrivait plus à bouger. Abigaël avait raison sur Klaus, comme toujours elle ne se trompait que très rarement. Sa main se posa sur ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, elle avait aimé cette sensation et un vide l'avait envahi quand il c'était éloigné d'elle. Elle pensait qu'Abigaël ressentait quelque chose pour Kol mais elle, elle était persuadé qu'elle avait des sentiments pour l'Originel mais elle ne pouvait pas par respect pour Tyler car elle l'aimait. Elle se demandait si l'Hybride était au courant pourquoi Tyler était parti… Caroline soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, elle aussi épuisé par ses heures de routes.

* * *

**Le lendemain dans la chambre de Rebekah et D'Abigaël :**

Abigaël se réveilla doucement. Elle s'étira et bizarrement elle se sentait bien mais elle était toujours assez tendue. Elle se leva. Son regard se posa sur le lit vide de la sœur de Klaus qui devait être au café de l'Hôtel. La brune prépara ses affaires et prit ensuite une douche qui la détendit doucement. Quand elle sortit elle fut surprise de voir Elena **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**Sa cousine s'assit doucement sur le lit **« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais… »  
**L'ex tueuse haussa les épaules et rangea ses vêtements **« Je vais bien ! »  
**La Doppelgänger se leva et se posta devant Abigaël en lui prenant le bras, qui lui fit stoppait tout mouvement **« Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir… »  
**Abigaël se détacha brusquement, n'aimant pas la pitié et la compassion qu'elle voyait dans le regard de sa cousine **« Je vais bien Elena d'accord, alors fiche-moi un peu la paix ! »  
**A ses mots, Abigaël prit son sac et sortit de la chambre.

* * *

En sortant de la chambre, la New-Yorkaise tomba nez à nez avec Damon **« Tiens Gigolo... Elena est dans la chambre si tu la cherche ! »  
**Elle le contourna mais il lui attrapa le bras doucement **« Tu sais que je m'en fiche de ton frère et de cet histoire ? »  
**Abigaël le regarda **« Tu sais que je n'en ai rien à faire ? »  
**La brune se dégagea et s'éloigna du brun, qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin. Damon se tourna quand Elena sortit de la chambre contrarié. La Doppelgänger regarda le vampire et soupira **« J'aimerais qu'elle se confie à moi… »  
**Le Salvatore regarda dans la direction que la brune avait prise **« Tu devrais arrêter d'essayer de la forcer… »  
**Elena haussa un sourcil **« Je ne la force pas… »  
**Damon reposa ses yeux bleus sur la fille qu'il aimait **« Depuis que tu sais son passé, tu la traite comme une chose fragile, comme quelqu'un qui doit être protégé alors que ce n'est évidemment pas le cas… »  
**La brune croisa les bras **« Car tu crois que je devrais l'encourager à côtoyer Klaus ?... Qu'elle peut se défendre contre lui ? »  
**Le vampire soupira **« Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit… Mais Abigaël est une femme indépendante et forte… Sa priorité n'est pas les Originels mais de retrouver son frère, ce que je comprends et c'est aussi pourquoi j'ai fait une trêve avec Elle… Non que pour toi… Met toi à sa place Elena, ça serait quoi ta priorité ? »  
**Elena se pinça les lèvres fortement **« Tu le sais mais… »  
**L'humaine secoua la tête en passant sa main dans ses cheveux lisse **« Je veux la protéger ! »  
**Damon posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui frissonna légèrement **« Je sais… Mais comment tu réagirais à sa place ?... Comment tu serais si ta cousine te rabâcher sans arrêt la même chose sur des personnes qui veulent t'aider et que tu considères comme tes amis ? »  
**Elena fronça les sourcils **« Parce que tu les apprécie peut-être ?... Ils ne tiennent pas à Abigaël ! »  
**Le vampire ne put empêcher une grimace **« Ca j'en suis sûr mais ce n'est pas la priorité… J'ai horreur de ta cousine et ça ne changerait pas, tout comme avec ses Originels… Mais il faut avouer qu'ils ne sont pas de trop pour cette histoire… »  
**La descendante de Katherine s'éloigna du vampire **« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait une trêve avec Abigaël… »  
**Damon haussa les épaules **« Moi non plus, mais c'est pour retrouver son frère et plus vite on l'aura retrouvé plus vite je m'en serais débarrassé ! »  
**Elena plissa les yeux **« Pourquoi tu es venu alors que tu les détestes ? »  
**Le vampire la regarda intensément et elle regretta à moitié sa question **« Pour toi… Pour te protéger Elena... »  
**La brune le regarda ensuite s'éloigné, elle doutait qu'il y avait autre… Mais quoi ?... Quant à Elle, Elena avait des sentiments pour Damon mais elle ne voulait pas blesser encore plus Stephen. Elena détestait les Mikaelson et Abigaël détestait Damon, elles avaient été toujours très différente. Ce dernier avait raison, la priorité n'était pas les Originels mais retrouver son cousin. Abigaël et Damon avaient raison, elle devait arrêter d'essayer de les éloigner pour l'instant. Elena était vraiment surprise de la trêve entre le Salvatore et sa cousine, elle ne savait pas comment ça se passerait quand cette histoire ce finirait mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment pour la suite.

* * *

**Au café de l'Hôtel :**

Abigaël retrouva Rebekah qui était dans ses pensées. La blonde sursauta légèrement quand la brune s'installa à ses côtés **« Laisse-moi deviner… Châtain, yeux vert, frère Gigolo et névrosé, bien fait et parfait ? »  
**Rebekah savait de qui elle parlait mais elle la regardait moqueuse **« Tu trouves Damon parfait ? Sauf qu'il est brun avec des yeux bleus ! »  
**L'ex tueuse grimaça légèrement, qui fit sourire la vampire, Abigaël lui dit avec sincérité mais avec un soupirement interdit **« Ça devrait être un crime qu'un mec pareil a de si magnifique yeux ! »  
**Rebekah rigola sachant qu'elle avait tout à fait raison sur ce point. Damon l'horripilait au-delà des mots surtout pour tomber amoureux de cette gamine d'Elena Gilbert. La vampire perdit son sourire quand la brune la regarda sérieuse **« Mais tu sais très bien que je parlais de Stephen… »  
**La sœur de Klaus soupira en détournant les yeux **« Je me demande juste… Comment ils peuvent être au pied d'Elena… Ou comment tu peux avoir une cousine comme Elle car vous êtes totalement différente… »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules en regardant le peu de client qu'il y avait **« On ne choisit pas sa famille… Jamais je ne poignarderais quelqu'un dans le dos… Et je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a fait… »  
**L'humaine regarda l'Originel, qui tourna ses yeux bleus pour la regarder **« Mais c'était pour protéger sa famille… Je ferais tout moi aussi et je ferais n'importe quoi… Comme toi, comme Klaus… Quand à mes différences avec Elena… »  
**L'ex tueuse détourna de nouveau le regard **« C'est arrivé quand… Quand mes parents sont morts et que je suis devenue une tueuse… Si rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… Je serais sûrement une fille à papa, une fille superficielle et… »**

**« Comme l'ancienne moi ! »  
**Le vampire et l'humaine sursautèrent légèrement n'ayant pas vu la fille du Sheriff arrivait. Caroline s'assit à leur table. Abigaël soupira **« Sûrement pire en vivant à Miami… Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière… »  
**Ses amis ne pouvaient la contredire. La cousine d'Elena ignora sa meilleure amie pour se concentrer sur la blonde **« Je sais que tu as de l'attachement pour Matt… Mais je t'ai observé et je ne suis pas stupide ! »  
**Caroline fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'allusion, et elle les fronça encore plus quand Rebekah se pinça les lèvres **« Tu as tort ! »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules **« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »  
**La bébé vampire ayant marre qu'on l'ignore et que sa meilleure amie avait une conversation voilé avec Rebekah, elle tapa légèrement la main sur la table attirant leur attention **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ? »  
**Son ton lui fit penser à une chose en particulier, elle regarda la sœur de Klaus puis la fille de Liz **« Vous savez que j'ai fait une trêve avec Damon ? »  
**L'Originel grimaça **« Oui, je ne sais pas comment tu peux faire… »  
**Caroline sourit en étant pour une fois d'accord avec la blonde. Abigaël les regarda **« C'est simple car on veut protéger Elena ! »  
**Les vampires ne dirent rien et l'ex Militaire continua **« C'est pour ça que je vais vous demandez que vous faisiez une trêve vous deux ! »  
**La Mikaelson fut la 1ère à réagir **« C'est hors de question ! »  
**Caroline renchérit **« Je refuse ! »  
**Abigaël se pinça l'arête du nez fatigué et soupira en les regardant tour à tour **« Ecoutez… Vous êtes toutes les deux mes amies et je refuse d'avoir à faire un choix entre vous deux… Damon a fait un effort pour accepter qu'on fasse une trêve et je voudrais que vous en fassiez de même… Juste le temps que cette histoire se termine… »  
**Les blondes se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Abigaël ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en les connaissant et elle se retint de souffler de soulagement quand Caroline soupira **« D'accord, je veux bien… Essayer… »  
**La bébé vampire regarda sa meilleure amie **« Mais je le fais pour toi ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire de remerciement en lui prenant la main et elle tourna ses yeux vert sur la Mickaelson quand celle-ci lui prit la deuxième main **« Moi aussi j'accepte ! »  
**Les vampires et l'humaine se sourirent, elles s'écartèrent quand Elena, les Salvatore et les Mikaelson arrivèrent. Klaus sourit en regardant les femmes pour qui ils avaient de l'estiment, plus que n'importe qui **« Il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures ! »  
**L'ex tueuse regarda l'Hybride suspicieuse et une légère pointe de reproche dans la voix **« Normalement on a encore 2 jours… A moins qu'on ne conduise comme un cinglé… »  
**Kol frappa doucement l'omoplate de son frère avec un sourire moqueur **« Klaus est complètement cinglé et il s'est laissé emporter à conduire ta Mustang ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel en se levant **« Tant qu'elle a pas une égratignure ça me va ! »  
**Les présents sourirent et la brune ne put empêcher ses yeux se poser sur le jeune frère de Klaus. Elle serra les dents en pensant à l'état dans laquelle il l'avait laissé la veille et sa frustration la reprit d'un coup. Abigaël détourna les yeux en se dirigeant vers la sortie **« Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, en route ! »  
**Les présents la suivirent. Kol sourit en ayant senti le regard qu'elle avait porté sur lui et il avait senti sa frustration. Il sentit la sienne en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé entre lui et la brune, il secoua la tête éloignant l'image de l'ex Militaire nue dans ses bras. Rebekah, Caroline, Klaus et Stephen avaient eux aussi remarqué les regards des êtres que tout séparé et ils en furent davantage inquiet, surtout en sentant la tension entre eux. Elena n'aimait pas ça et elle n'aimait pas du tout la scène qui c'était passé entre les 3 autres filles du voyage. Le reste du voyage se promettait loin d'être tranquille et rempli de tension.

Comme Klaus l'avait indiqué, il leur fallu 10 heures de route pour voir apparaître le panneau de Los Angeles. Abigaël prit tout de suite la route de chez Brook mais ils s'arrêtèrent à un dernier Hôtel, qui était enfin du gout des grands Klaus et Kol Mikaelson, pour se restaurer et se changeait car il savait que la fin du voyage signifiait peut-être un grand chamboulement dans leur vie. Pour Abigaël, ça signifiait peut-être la fin de la sienne malgré l'aide des Vampires Originels ou peut-être la dernière page de son ancienne vie.

Abigaël sortit de la douche entouré simplement d'une serviette, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le soleil qui devenait oranger et la route qui réfléchissait ses rayons. Les bâtiments qui se perdaient à perte de vue. Les voitures et les personnes défilaient devant ses yeux. Elle savait qu'ils ne se douter pas un seul instant de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Elle les enviait, jamais elle ne l'avait dit mais elle aurait voulu avoir une famille. Retrouver sa complicité avec ses cousins. Ne pas avoir fait tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir à des personnes, qui n'avait probablement rien à se reprocher, du moins pour certains. Ne pas ressentir quelque chose pour une personne aussi détestable que Kol Mikaelson. Malgré que ce fût un magnifique paysage ça ne la déstressait pas pour autant en pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir sur son frère. Plus elle s'avançait à où se trouvait peut-être Peter, plus elle s'angoissait et généralement lorsqu'elle s'angoissait de la sorte, il ne se passait jamais rien de bon pour la suite.

Abigaël ne se retourna pas en reconnaissant le parfum masculin qui venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre **« Tu seras la seul et unique personne à qui je vais dire ça… »  
**La brune s'arrêta un instant, et l'arrivant se poster à quelques pas derrière Elle **« J'ai peur… Peur pour mon frère et ce que je pourrais découvrir… Peur qu'ils vous arrivent du mal par ma faute… Peur que je ne puisse vous protéger… »  
**L'homme soupira **« Tu n'as pas besoin de nous protéger Abigaël… On retrouvera ton frère et ils paieront s'ils lui ont fait du mal ! »  
**Abigaël ferma les yeux pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains **« Pourquoi Klaus ? »  
**La brune se tourna vers l'Hybride **« Ce n'est pas ta bataille c'est la mienne… Je sais que tu es un Originel mais ils sont sûrement au courant de comment vous tuer… Je ne veux pas que… »  
**Le Mikaelson posa ses mains sur les épaules frêle de la jeune femme en la coupa doucement **« Justement, il me doit de ne pas prendre de risque et de les éliminer mais aussi pour t'aider toi ! »  
**La brune baissa les yeux. Klaus posa deux doigts sous son menton et lui releva doucement le visage **« Comme tu as dit à la Doppelgänger… On est pareil car on veut protéger notre famille… On a souffert tous les deux durant tout notre passé et personne ne peut se comprendre autant que nous deux… Tu seras la seul et unique humain à qui je vais dire ça… Mais pour Moi, tu fais partie de ma famille et c'est pour ça que je suis là ! »  
**Abigaël sourit à Klaus et un sincère non dissimulé par un masque, ce qu'il vit et il lui rendit. Klaus la serra doucement dans ses bras, ce qui surprit la brune qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Personne ne connaissait véritablement l'Originel et elle en avait la certitude. Il avait raison, personne ne pouvait se comprendre autant qu'eux deux. Même pas Caroline, qui l'avait jugé sans vraiment le connaître. Personne n'essayait de le comprendre, de savoir ce qui se tramait, ce qu'il s'était passé. Les gens d'aujourd'hui ne se fier qu'aux apparences ou aux rumeurs, c'est ce qui l'énervait dans ce bas-monde. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais malgré qu'elle n'ait que 19 ans, elle avait grandie beaucoup trop vite, de sorte qu'elle était la meilleure tueuse du monde et la plus jeune, elle en savait beaucoup plus sur ce monde que certain de son âge et même ceux qui était plus âgé. Elle avait gouté à tous les domaines. L'art des armes, de manipuler, du corps à corps, même un peu de médecine et les lois qui régnait dans les différents pays. Dans le monde des tueurs à gage, ils parlaient tous d'Elle sans savoir qui elle était vraiment. Abigaël avait déjà entendu plusieurs rumeurs et personne n'avait jamais rien découvert, malgré les innombrables rumeurs plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Comme celle qui disait qu'elle était une mutante ou encore que c'était une marié qui avait était trompé et qui se vengeait de tous les hommes et elle en passait beaucoup. Ca l'avait bien fait rigoler avec Kan mais personne excepté Kan, Luke, Brook, Mustang et ses subordonnées et Katherine, personne ne savaient pour son passé avant qu'elle n'arrive à Mystic Falls. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et c'est ce dont elle avait horreur.

Un léger raclement de gorge les fit sursauter légèrement. Klaus et Abigaël s'écartèrent et l'Hybride se retint de sourire en voyant le regard noir que lui lancé son plus jeune frère **« On vous attend pour partir ! »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête, elle attrapa ses vêtements et rentra dans la salle de bain en ignorant le regard brulant du brun.

Klaus se posta devant son frère qui fronça les sourcils **« Toi tu as Caroline alors bas les pattes ! »  
**L'Hybride rigola doucement et posa une main sur l'épaule de Kol et lui dit d'une voix arrogante **« Ne sois pas jaloux parce qu'elle m'apprécie plus que toi ! »**  
A ses mots, le Mikaelson sortit de la chambre.  
Kol n'attendit pas et sortit à son tour en serrant les poings. Son frère l'énervait avec son air supérieur mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus était qu'il avait raison. Klaus et Abigaël avaient une amitié qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comment Abigaël pouvait bien aimer Klaus et le détestait lui ? Son frère et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup alors Pourquoi elle le repousser ? Mais elle ne pourrait pas continuer, il savait qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir affaires avec Lui mais il avait bien remarqué les frissons qui parcouraient son corps quand il la touchait, sa respiration quand il la caressait et ses gémissements quand il l'embrassait. Elle voulait se convaincre qu'elle ne ressentait rien, mais elle avait tort et cette fois c'est elle, qui viendrait à lui.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard :**

Ils étaient tous dans les voitures direction chez la Militaire. Abigaël attrapa son téléphone, le mit dans son étui et composa un numéro. La voix de la jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à se faire entendre _**« Oui Général ? »**_**  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par son ton moqueur. Les passagers ne s'habituerais jamais à ce titre, ni qu'elle soit une tueuse **« Je suis en route pour chez toi ! »  
**Un léger silence ce fit et elle lui répondit _**« Je suis chez quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner quelques informations, j'ai l'adresse que tu m'as demandé de vérifié mais ce n'est pas la bonne ! »**_**  
**La brune fronça les sourcils **« C'est impossible que Katherine se soit trompé ! »  
**Brook soupira _**« Il est mort l'année dernière suite à une fusillade… J'ai trouvé une autre adresse et tu le sauras ! »**__._  
L'ex tueuse savait pourquoi elle ne lui donnait pas plus d'infos. Abigaël soupira **« D'accord, je t'attends chez toi ! »  
**Brook approuva et elle raccrocha.

Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie **« Il y a deux Luke Miles ? »  
**Abigaël acquiesça **« Le deuxième est un ancien tueur comme Moi, je lui ai sauvé la vie, il a une dette envers Moi ! »  
**Klaus se pencha légèrement et lui demanda méfiant et pas certain **« Et tu crois qu'il va t'aider ? »  
**La seul humaine sourit **« Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix… Mais je sais qu'il m'aidera, il me doit bien ça… J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard… »  
**Rebekah qui était au milieu passa sa tête entre les sièges, en lui posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule **« On retrouverait ton frère Abigaël, n'oublie pas qu'on est là ! »  
**La brune tourna la tête et lui fit un sourire de remerciement.

Kol n'avait pas parlé du trajet et avait son regard fixé par la vitre. La cousine d'Elena lui lança un rapide coup d'œil et inspira profondément en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé la veille et la rendait maussade en à peine une seconde. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du vampire mais elle savait que c'était par rapport à Klaus. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très habillé et la situation aurait pu prêter à confusion, elle était soulagé que ça ne soit pas Caroline qui était rentrée. Car l'ex Militaire en mettrait sa main à couper que sa meilleure amie avait des sentiments pour l'Hybride, mais qu'elle refusait de l'admettre à cause de ce crétin de Tyler. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était parti et elle s'en fichait complètement et elle espérait qu'il ne reviendrait pas à Mystic Falls, si tout se passait bien.

Abigaël gara sa voiture devant une maison assez modeste. Damon se gara derrière la brune. Ils sortirent tous des voitures. L'ex Tueuse engagea la marche suivit par ses amis. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Abigaël sonna pour la forme et essaya de rentrer mais la porte était fermée. Rebekah s'apprêtait à parler quand un grognement se fit entendre suivit des jappements puissant et menaçant, ils reculèrent sous la surprise excepté Abigaël. La brune se dirigea vers un banc et le souleva légèrement, elle se pencha pour attraper une clef qui était scotché dans un petit trou sous l'un des pieds. Elle entra la clé et Elena ne fut pas rassuré d'entrée alors qu'il y avait apparemment un chien qui était prêt à bondir, sa cousine se tourna vers eux **« N'essayez pas de le toucher, car Shaks à un très mauvais caractère ! »  
**Les vampires sourirent en sachant qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Abigaël ouvrit la porte et il n'en fut pas plus pour que le Berger Belge Malinois lui saute dessus, la brune faillit perdre l'équilibre mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle sourit en caressant le chien qui s'amusait à essayer de lui lécher le visage **« Bah alors mon Shaks ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! »  
**Kol fit un pas pour rentrer dans la maison et comme un signal d'alarme. Shaks se détourna les poils hérissés et en aboyant fortement en montrant les dents. Le vampire avança doucement sa main et Abigaël s'apprêtait à le mettre en garde en s'approchant pour lui dire qu'il risque de la perdre mais elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le chien lui renifler lentement et s'appuyait sur sa main pour avoir une caresse **« D'habitude, c'est impossible que les étrangers puissent le toucher ou même l'approcher… »  
**Damon sourit en regardant son Kol moqueur et sarcastique **« Au moins, il y a quelqu'un qui t'apprécie ! »  
**Kol lui rendit son sourire avec un air arrogant **« C'est vers toi qui l'aurait dû aller ! »  
**L'ainé Salvatore perdit son sourire pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier.  
Caroline fit elle aussi un pas mais Shaks se détourna en montrant une nouvelle fois les dents et en essayant de la mordre, et elle retira vivement la main. Klaus s'approcha à son tour et il lui montra ses yeux jaune pour une mise en garde, mais le Malinois grognait toujours contre lui non impressionné. Abigaël réprimanda Shaks d'une voix autoritaire **« Shaks !... Viens là ! »  
**Il n'obéissait pas et la brune recommença d'un ton plus dur **« Shaks ! »  
**Le chien se plaça à ses pieds sans pour autant lâcher les étrangers des yeux avec un air féroce.

Abigaël se dirigea vers la cuisine toujours suivit du Malinois et ses amis rentrèrent. La brune donna à manger et à boire au chien, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon et elle alluma l'ordinateur de Brook. Elle chercha si les infos étaient sur l'ordi mais il n'y avait rien du tout. Stephen se leva et se plaça derrière l'ex tueuse **« Tu trouves quelques chose ? »  
**La brune soupira en se frottant les yeux **« Non… Où elle a bien pu mettre l'adresse ? »  
**Abigaël tourna son regard sur le Malinois qui se coucha au pied du jeune Mickaelson. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce chien était adorable mais très méfiant avec les étrangers et il ne se laissait jamais toucher aussi facilement d'habitude, alors pourquoi avec Kol ?

L'ex tueuse rigola légèrement ayant compris. Brook était très parano quand sa concernait Abigaël et elle prenait toutes les précautions adéquate, elle s'en voulait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt **« Shaks viens là ! »  
**Le Malinois se leva quand la brune tapa ses mains doucement sur ses genoux, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et Abigaël attrapa son collier et le tourna pour trouver la petite ouverture où pouvait se trouvait **« Bravo Brook ! »  
**L'humaine tenait une mini puce dans sa main, elle se tourna et entra la mini puce dans un adaptateur et l'inséra dans l'ordinateur. Une page noir s'afficha et des écritures défilèrent. Klaus et Rebekah se levèrent en évitant le chien qui les regardait en montrant les crocs mais sans échapper un son. La blonde Originel fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce que sait ? »  
**Abigaël posa sa tête sur sa main **« C'est des adresses... Il y a juste à… »  
**La brune tapa quelque chose et une adresse s'afficha. Elle sourit **« Voilà ! Il habite à Coral Gables ! »  
**L'ex tueuse enleva la puce de l'adaptateur et la rangea à sa place. Elle se leva et se tourna vers ses amis **« Elena, Damon, Stephen vous restez là et dès que Brook arrive vous lui expliquer ! »  
**Bien sûr, ça ne plut pas à Elena **« Je viens aussi, je veux t'aider ! »  
**Abigaël la regarda **« Miles n'est pas un ennemi et il a une dette envers Moi, on n'a pas besoin d'être à 10 ! »  
**Sa cousine soupira **« Tu es sûr ? »  
**L'ex Militaire fut assez surpris de voir qu'elle n'insista pas plus que ça **« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas et je t'enverrais un message ! »  
**Elena hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire **« Sois prudente ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel en se détournant, suivit de Caroline et des Mikaelson **« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être en danger, vu que j'ai Klaus l'Hybride psychopathe et cinglé dans mon camp ! »  
**Ce dernier rigola devant sa remarque sarcastique. Rebekah et Kol ne purent empêcher un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Caroline fut encore plus dérouté qu'elle pouvait rigoler avec ça.

Cependant, Elena ne rigolait pas car cette phrase lui fit remonter un souvenir.

* * *

**Flash-back saison 1 épisode 17 :**

_Pearl et les autres vampires s'étaient échappés de la crypte où devait se trouver Katherine. Frederick les avait attaqué la veille avec sa copine pour se venger de ce qu'il c'était passé année 1864._

_Elena et les Salvatore étaient dans le salon et discutait de ce problème à gérer.  
__Damon soupira __**« Combien de temps tu vas m'en vouloir d'avoir transformé ta mère biologique en vampire ? »**__  
__Elena lui dit en plissant les yeux et secouant la tête __**« **__**Oh ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas, Damon. J'ai accepté le fait que tu étais un psychopathe égoïste qui n'avait aucune qualités qui puisse le racheter ! »**__  
__Damon approcha son marteau comme si ses mots venaient effectivement de lui faire mal, mais son visage disait qu'il s'en fichait royalement __**« **__**Me voilà, brisez ! »  
**__A ses mots, il lui envoya un baiser de loin moqueur  
__Stephen décidé d'intervenir __**« **__**Cette discussion n'est pas très productive. On va s'occuper de Pearl et des autres vampires. D'accord ? »**__  
__Damon se leva et les regarda agacé puis il sortit du salon._

_Elena soupira et se rapprocha de Stephen __**« **__**Excuse-moi ! Dès que je le vois, je suis d'une humeur de chien !**__ »  
__Stephen la prend dans ces bras et il posa son menton sur sa tête.__  
__Le cadet Salvatore inspira __**« **__**Je sais. Il nous met tous de mauvaises humeurs… »  
**__Elena soupira__**« Bon alors on fait quoi ? »**__  
__Stephen lui dit doucement __**« **__**Damon et moi, on va régler çà, je te le promet ! »**__  
__Elena s'éloigna en fronçant les sourcils__**« Et moi, tu m'oublies ? »**__  
__Le vampire lui caressa doucement les cheveux en baissant son regard sur elle __**« **__**Je ne vais pas rester là, les bras croisés ! »**__  
__Stephen posa ses mains sur les joues de sa copine __**« **__**C'est pourtant exactement ce que tu vas faire. Comme ça, tu seras en sécurité ! »**__  
__La descendante de Katherine enroula ses mains autour de ses poignets __**« **__**Ce qui n'a aucuns intérêts, si tu n'es pas en sécurité toi aussi ! »**__  
__Stephen regarda par-dessus blasé __**« **__**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais être plus en sécurité. J'ai Damon, le psychopathe égoïste dans mon camp ! »  
**__Elena soupira en se calant de nouveau dans les bras du vampire __**« **__**C'est super rassurant… »**_

_**Elena n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie changerait ainsi, et qu'elle éprouverait des sentiments pour le vampire aux yeux bleus.**_

* * *

**Retour au présent :**

Abigaël et les Mikaelson sortirent de la Mustang. Klaus regarda le bâtiment puis la brune **« Tu es sûr que c'est là ? »  
**L'humaine acquiesça **« Oui c'est ici ! »**  
Kol grimaça légèrement **« Il ne doit pas gagner beaucoup pour tuer des gens ! »  
**La brune rigola nerveusement et s'avança suivit par les vampires **« Dans ce métier, il vaut mieux être discret… Et si tu savais le salaire, tu ne dirais pas ça… »  
**Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et ils prirent l'ascenseur. Caroline se mordit la lèvres inférieur. Sa meilleure amie le vit et regarda droit devant elle **« Pose la-moi ta question Forbes… »  
**Celle-ci inspira profondément **« Pourquoi tu n'as pas arrêtez ? »  
**Les Mikaelson fut très attentif à sa réponse. Abigaël baissa les yeux **« Je n'en sais rien… »  
**Ses amis savaient qu'elle mentait mais ils ne purent rien dire que l'ascenseur arriva à destination et qu'Abigaël sortit. Les vampires se regardèrent et suivirent l'humaine.

Abigaël arriva devant la porte et frappa 3 coups, ils attendirent quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un brun. Rebekah et Caroline ne le trouvaient pas banale. Il était brun et avait des yeux bleu/vert, il était grand du moins comparé à Abigaël, il avait une carrure assez imposante et à côté de Lui, Abigaël semblait être une gamine. Caroline pensait à Emmett Cullen dans Twilight avec sa carrure. Quant à Klaus et Kol, bien évidemment il se trouvait mieux que Lui, en tout point.  
Ils furent sortis de leur pensée quand le brun fit un sourire en voyant la jeune femme **« Abigaël Davis ! »  
**Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire **« Luke Miles ! »  
**Ce dernier croisa les bras **« J'imagine que tu viens pour ton frère ? »  
**Les Mickaelson se regardèrent plus que méfiant. Abigaël haussa un sourcil surprise **« Depuis quand tu es au courant ? »  
**Luke posa son épaule sur la chambranle de la porte et croisa les bras **« Essaye de deviné qui m'a appelé… »  
**Devant son sourire crispé, la brune soupira **« Jason… »  
**Abigaël voulait qu'il nie mais il acquiesça **« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ? »  
**L'ex tueuse connaissait Jason par cœur et malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas que Luke avait une dette envers Elle, car elle lui a sauvé la vie. Jason avait surement voulu avoir son aide pour la tuer ou avoir des informations et elle avait besoin de savoir. Luke se décala **« Rentre ! »  
**La brune passa le seuil de la porte et il regarda **« Je suppose que vous êtes Klaus, Kol et Rebekah ? »  
**Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur la blonde **« Et Caroline Forbes la meilleure amie de Dark ? »  
**Ce n'était pas des questions. Abigaël soupira **« Je vois que Jason t'as tout raconté… Tu peux les faire rentrer ? »  
**Luke hésita et regarda l'ex Militaire en plissant les yeux **« Je ne suis pas idiot pour faire entrer des vampires ! »  
**Il entendit un ricanement et d'après la description de Jason, il reconnut Kol qui avait un regard sadique **« Tu le serais encore plus de nous laisser à la porte ! »  
**Abigaël le fusilla du regard mais il l'ignora, elle sortit les clefs de son sac et les tendit à Klaus **« Attendez dans la voiture ! »  
**Klaus plissa les yeux ne voulant pas bouger mais en voyant son regard insistant, il se résigna à prendre les clefs. Abigaël tourna son regard sur Luke **« Fais juste entrez Caroline s'il te plaît ! »  
**Il hocha la tête et regarda la blonde **« Tu peux rentrer ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff lui fit un léger sourire de remerciement et entra dans l'appartement. Klaus et Rebekah se rendirent à la voiture. Luke se détourna, suivit par Caroline et Abigaël se retourna quand Kol lui attrapa doucement le bras, elle se tourna et elle fut un instant déstabilisé par son regard **« Sois prudente… Je ne le sens pas… »  
**Elle sentait vraiment l'inquiétude dans sa voix et dans ses yeux et elle avait l'impression de voir un Kol différent et quelque chose se passa. Elle voulait l'envoyer sur les roses mais **« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je fais vite… »  
**Il la lâcha doucement et elle ferma la porte.

* * *

Abigaël inspira profondément et se dirigea ensuite dans le salon, où Luke leur servit un verre de Bourbon à chacun** « Tu as une idée d'où se trouve Peter ? »  
**La brune s'assit en soupirant **« Je ne serais pas là si sa serait le cas… J'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider… »  
**Luke s'assit à son tour **« Je ne sais pas où se trouve ton frère… »  
**Abigaël se pencha et but une gorgé de son verre **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Jason ? »  
**Le tueur haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgé à son tour **« Oh tu sais, il voulait que je travaille pour Cashwood… Il m'a expliqué rapidement la situation et ce qu'il c'était passé à Mystic Falls… Il m'a promis une grosse somme d'argent pour que je te ramène à lui. »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête **« Toujours à envoyer les autres faire le sale boulot… Pourquoi tu as refusé ? »  
**Le brun la regarda en plissant les yeux **« Tu m'as sauvé la vie Abigaël !... J'ai une dette à vie envers toi ! »  
**La jeune femme se pencha encore en croisant ses mains **« Ecoute… Aide-moi juste à retrouver mon frère et ta dette serra acquitté… Même si tu as juste un doute d'où il peut se trouver, où ce que prépare Cashwood et Stevens… Dis-le-moi… »  
**Luke semblait réfléchir et Abigaël se pinça les lèvres. Le brun releva soudainement la tête **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se prépare mais je pense savoir qui pourrait te renseigner… »  
**Abigaël avait de l'espoir à cette phrase, elle fronça les sourcils quand il regarda les jeunes femmes de haut en bas **« Mais il faudra vous changez ! »  
**Les meilleures amies se regardèrent ne sachant pas trop quoi pensait. Abigaël posa ses yeux verts sur lui** « Pourquoi ? »  
**Luke finit son verre puis il se leva en lui faisant un sourire **« Parce qu'il est inapprochable et il faut que tu attires son attention... Te changer et la première étape ! »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« Et je dois faire quoi pour la prochaine ? »  
**Luke lui fit un grand sourire qui intrigua encore plus les meilleurs amies et surtout quand il lui dit d'une voix très mystérieuse **« L'une des choses que tu sais faire le mieux ! »**

* * *

**Voili Voilou fin de ce chapitre ! ^^**

**Comment vous l'avez-vous trouvé ?**

**Bien, nul, passable ?**

**La discussion entre Abigaël et Bonnie ?**

**L'amitié encore plus grandissante entre Klaus, Rebekah et Abigaël ?**

**La trêve entre Rebekah et Caroline ?**

**La conversation entre Damon et les cousines ?**

**La discussion Klaroline ?**

**Le passage chez Brook ?  
J'avoue ce n'était pas prévue pour le chien mais je trouve que ça fait un petit moment normal :-P**

**Que pensez-vous de Luke Miles ?  
Les Mikaelson ont-ils raison de se méfier de lui ?  
Kol s'inquiète-t-il vraiment d'Abigaël ou c'est juste un autre jeux ?**

**Qu'est-ce qu'Abigaël devrait faire pour attirer l'attention de cet homme qui est inapprochable ? Qui est l'homme qui a peut-être des informations sur Peter ? Le retrouvera-elle malgré l'aide des Originels ?**

**Laissez vos avis surtout, ça me donne l'envie et la motivation de continuer d'écrire alors laissez des reviews et n'hésitez surtout pas à poser des questions ^^**

**Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je me lis beaucoup mais il y a des fautes qui ne saute pas aux yeux, alors désolé ^^**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***_**ybriHy**_


	40. Fast and Furious

**Voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux et j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment, c'est un petit hommage mais j'avais déjà prévu ce passage et j'attends vos avis avec impatience ^^**

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Coucou ! Merci encre pour tes belles reviews ! ^^  
J'ai bien aimé que Damon prenne la défense d'Abigaël pour ce coup-là ce qui fait un petit pas dans leur relation explosif, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont devenir amie ;-)  
Pour Rebekah et Caroline, je dis Mystère mais sa sera possible mais peut-être pas dans ce tome ;-P  
J'ai toujours voulu que ça change dans la série… Car ça m'énerve qu'elle les aide tout le temps car c'est toujours elle qui souffre alors voilà, je suis ravie que ce passage t'es plût car j'ai bien aimé l'écrire :-)  
Pour Kol, je vais te répondre par un Mystère hi hi tu verras dans la suite et il y aura un passage que tu vas sûrement apprécier, du moins je l'espère ;-)  
Voilà la suite et je te dis à bientôt, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa :**_ Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! ^^  
Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose et j'espère que ce chapitre qui est bourrer d'action te plaira mais je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'as quand même plus ! ^^  
Klaus et Abigaël vont encore beaucoup se rapproché dans la suite, je te rassure ;-) Quant à Kol et Caroline, je n'en dis pas plus mais il y aura sûrement quelques personnes qui le penseront :-)  
Oui c'était surtout pour montrer l'amitié qui les relie toutes les deux à Abigaël et qui peuvent faire des efforts… Et surtout qu'elles refusent de ne pas faire d'effort alors que Damon en fait ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël et les autres c'étaient tous changé en ignorant pourquoi les filles devaient s'habiller aussi sexy, mais l'ex Militaire avait un doute. La façon que les filles étaient habillés n'avait pas le moins déranger les vampires, qui avaient été époustouflé en voyant les jeunes femmes. Abigaël portait une jupe courte en jean noir, des bottes à talon assez haut et un débardeur argenté avec une ceinture ventrale blanche, elle portait une veste en cuir noir. La brune avait laissé ses cheveux ondulé tombait en cascade dans son dos. Caroline portait elle aussi une jupe mais un peu plus longue que sa meilleure amie, elle portait un débardeur bleu, des chaussures ouvertes avec des talons, elle portait une veste en jean, ses cheveux étaient eux aussi lâché. Rebekah avait une jupe de la même taille que celle de l'ex tueuse mais en bleu, un débardeur et des chaussures fermées de la même couleur, ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon et deux mèches encadraient son visage. Elena n'avait pas voulu mettre de short et Abigaël lui avait prêté un slim moulant noir avec des strass sur le côté et un débardeur noir, elle portait des ballerines bleues. Elle portait une veste en jean aussi, ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulé et lâché. Les filles étaient un peu plus maquillées que d'habitude, excepté Elena qui était resté simple. Quant aux garçons, ils étaient habillés simplement mais classe.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Abigaël sortit la 1ère et fit un énorme sourire en voyant ce qui lui avait le plus manqué. Luke sourit en voyant le regard de petite fille de la brune. Quant aux vampires et Elena, ils étaient tous simplement abasourdis en voyant toutes les belles voitures devant eux. Des magnifiques femmes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres, qui était habillé de façon très osée et ils savaient maintenant pourquoi elles avaient dus s'habiller de la sorte. Bien sûr, elles étaient plus habillées que les autres. Luke se posta à ses côtés **« Alors comme tu te sens ? »  
**L'ex tueuse le regarda avec toujours le sourire **« Dans mon élément ! »  
**Luke rigola doucement en secouant légèrement la tête, il perdit son sourire en regardant dans une direction **« C'est Lui… Dylan Deckard…»  
**Abigaël tourna la tête à l'endroit où qu'il regardait. Rien qu'en voyant ce type qui était appuyé sur une Ford GT40, on pouvait sentir qu'il était loin d'être aimable et que c'était le ''patron'' ici. L'approchait n'allait pas être une chose facile.

Une autre chose attira l'attention du tueur **« Regarde qui est là ! »  
**Abigaël et les vampires tournèrent le regard et la brune leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en voyant une rousse arrivait. Les vampires savaient que les femmes ne s'entendaient en voyant leurs regards **« Comme si j'avais besoin d'Elle maintenant… »  
**Luke lui fit un sourire **« Peut-être qu'elle peut t'aider ! »  
**L'ex Militaire fronça les sourcils **« Tu gagnes et tu pourrais attirer son attention… »  
**La brune voulait répliquer mais elle fut coupée par une voix qui était loin d'être amicale **« Alors Abigaël de retour à ce que je vois… »  
**Cette dernière lui fit un sourire faux **« Et oui… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Magalie ? »  
**Les accompagnants d'Abigaël écoutèrent avec attention **« Voir si tu n'as pas perdu la main ! »  
**Celle-ci fronça les sourcils **« Tu veux une course ? Contre Moi ?... Désolé je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! » **Magalie haussa un sourcil **« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena serra les dents en plissant dangereusement les yeux et Kol sourit en sachant qu'elle savait elle aussi comment convaincre Abigaël Davis **« Tu veux quoi ? »  
**La rousse sourit victorieuse **« Ta Skyline contre ma Camaro ! »  
**Abigaël reprit son sourire **« Tu vas rentrer piéton… »  
**Magalie rigola ce qui agaça énormément les amis de la jeune femme **« C'est plutôt toi qui va être déçu… J'ai beaucoup progressé et j'ai changé ma façon de conduire... Tu vas perdre le cadeau de Bryan, qu'elle dommage ! »  
**L'humaine s'approcha toute trace de sourire disparu **« Je ne serais pas aussi sûr, si j'étais Toi... Je vais te raflé ta Camaro, sans peiner ! »  
**Magalie prit elle aussi un sourire sérieux en montrant sa voiture un peu plus loin **« Alors allons voir ça... J'ai fait beaucoup de Modif', et elle est aussi rapide que ta voiture ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire en coin **« Alors on vérifie ça sur le Macadam... Mais ne pleure pas à la fin ! »  
**Magalie pouffa et lui déclara sûr d'elle **« Tu vas sucer mes pneus arrière Davis ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena sourit puis elle regarda Magalie se détourner et monter dans sa voiture.

La Demi-Sayenjin se tourna vers Luke **« J'espère que tu as raison… »  
**Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la voiture qui avait été conduit où ils se trouvaient. La brune ouvrit le capot et vérifia si tout était OK, elle le ferma **« C'est parfait ! »  
**L'humaine sourit et se tourna vers La Team **« Bon je vais allez gagner ma nouvelle voiture ! »  
**Ils rigolèrent et ils étaient impatients de la voir à l'œuvre. Abigaël rentra dans sa Skyline, elle tapa le code et démarra **« J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'es pas conduit ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena regarda ses amis qui lui firent des sourires mais elle put voir qu'ils étaient inquiets, puis Luke Miles qui lui fit un signe de tête et qu'elle lui rendit. La brune fit marche arrière et elle se dirigea vers la ligne de départ.

* * *

Les amis d'Abby se dirigèrent près des autres qui attendaient impatiemment le départ. Caroline vit le visage de Magalie **« Elle n'est pas très rassuré ! »  
**Le tueur se retourna pour regarder les vampires et l'humaine **« Magalie sait ce que vaut Abigaël… Elle est l'une des meilleurs dans ce milieu… Depuis que je la connais et qu'elle a commencé ses courses… Je ne l'es jamais vu en perdre une seule ! »  
**Luke se détourna pour regarder le départ qu'allait bientôt commencer **« Excepté contre Dom ou Bryan, ceux qui lui ont appris à faire des courses… Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sur son passé avec eux... Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait conduire qu'on gagne… Ça dépend tout d'abord de la voiture que tu as entre les mains ! »  
**Luke les regarda de nouveau avec un sourire **« Magalie est assez bonne conductrice... Mais Dark a beaucoup plus d'expérience et change tout le temps sa façon... Ce qui n'est sûrement pas le cas de Magalie… »  
**Elena regardait sa cousine **« On ne sait rien d'Elle… »  
**Le brun haussa les épaules **« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls… Abigaël est toujours discrète sur son passé, même moi je n'ai pas tous les éléments… Tu ne sais rien si elle ne l'a pas décidé ! »  
**Caroline et Elena s'en voulaient encore plus de n'avoir jamais deviné. Jamais elles n'auraient pu se douter de tout ce qu'Abigaël était capable d'effectuer. Elles se demandaient s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas faire. Quant aux Mikaelson, ils n'étaient pas très surpris car Abigaël les étonnait à chaque fois.

* * *

Magalie regarda Abigaël, tout de même stresser. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre la brune à la légère. Elle était l'une des meilleures dans les courses de voitures et elle devait rester concentrée.  
Un homme blond s'avança devant Elles, une cigarette à la bouche, il arriva devant leur capot, il regarda les Filles une à une en souriant **« Que La Meilleur Gagne ! »  
**Abigaël sourit en coin détendu et fit des à-coups d'accélérateur. Magalie serra le volant légèrement en inspira légèrement en faisant de même. John jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa, il pointa du doigt une fille à sa gauche tout en s'avançant, elle lança **« Prêt ! »  
**Le blond montra la fille de droite en continuant d'avancer, elle lança **« Au Signal ! »  
**Il arriva entre les voitures et comme s'il tirait avec ses mains, il donna le signal **« Feu ! »  
**A ce mot, les deux voitures s'élancèrent avec vitesse laissant une trainé noir sur le sol.

Les Présents suivirent des yeux le démarrage en souriant. Abigaël et Magalie était à la même vitesse, quand cette dernière accéléra et était en 1ère, elle ne put réprimer un rire en regardant l'ex tueuse derrière Elle. La cousine d'Elena sourit et accéléra mais ne la dépassa pas. Arrivé au virage, Magalie drifta et le passa sans aucun problème, suivit de près par Abigaël, qui ne la dépassa toujours pas **« C'est vrai qu'elle s'est amélioré... Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! »  
**Arrivée au prochain virage, Magalie drifta mais la brune accéléra et la prit tout de suite par l'intérieur et la frôla légèrement. Magalie fut si surprise qu'elle freina brusquement et se stoppa à 3 centimètres du mur.

A cette manœuvre, les présents acclamèrent Abigaël. Ses amis sourirent et furent incroyablement impressionné devant cette scène. L'ex Militaire stoppa la Skyline plusieurs mètres plus loin, le capot face à Magalie, qui reprenait son souffle dû à sa frayeur. La rousse tourna la tête et vit que sa concurrente affichait un sourire en coin moqueur. Magalie serra des dents en voyant son regard provocateur et reparti **« Tu n'as pas encore gagné ! »  
**La New-Yorkaise continua de sourire et fit marche-arrière pour faire un parfait demi-tour, et prit la tête de la course.

* * *

Les présents virent les deux voitures disparaître au prochain virage. L'assemblée se dispersa. Luke se tourna vers les amis de la brune **« Suivez-moi ! »  
**Les vampires et l'Humaine lui suivirent et ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage sur le toit du Parking et attendirent avec impatience.

* * *

La cousine d'Elena était toujours en tête et Magalie enragea quand elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prendre l'avance, elles prirent deux trois virages et arrivèrent enfin au dernier. Abigaël joua de son accélérateur et de son frein à main pour tourner dans le dernier virage de quelques mètres sans s'arrêter. L'ex tueuse vit la fin du virage ou attendait tous les professionnelles des voitures, et le grand sourire de ses amis. Abigaël arriva et au lieu de s'arrêter, elle fit 6 cercles avec la Skyline. Luke leva les yeux aux ciels. Elena, Caroline, les Salvatore et les Mikaelson étaient pratiquement bouche-bée, mais tout autant fasciné. La jeune femme s'arrêta et l'assemblée applaudit encore plus intensément. Abigaël éteint le moteur et sortit de la voiture avec un grand sourire. Les présents la félicitèrent et elle se dirigea vers les autres **« Voilà… Encore une victoire de plus ! »**

Ses amis la félicitèrent. Klaus passa son bras autour de ses épaules **« Tu nous caches d'autres choses comme ça ? »  
**La brune rigola et s'apprêtait à répondre quand ils entendirent la Camaro, qui arrivait lentement dans le virage. Magalie s'arrêta non loin de la Skyline et sortit de sa voiture, elle s'avança près d'Abigaël et des autres en colère mais résigné, et lui tendit la clef. La cousine d'Elena les prit avec un sourire en coin **« J'aurais ma revanche Abigaël, sois en sûr ! »  
**Celle-ci rigola **« Il te faudra encore beaucoup d'entraînement pour me battre... Merci pour la Camaro ! »  
**Magalie serra les dents et se détourna pour partir.

Luke arriva près d'Elle **« Tu n'as vraiment pas changé ! »  
**La brune lui fit un clin d'œil et s'apprêtait à répondre quand un type arriva. Abigaël reconnaissait celui qui était aux côtés de l'homme à la Ford **« Miles ! »  
**Ce dernier se retourna et l'arrivant lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille tout en regardant l'ex tueuse, qui fronça les sourcils ainsi que les vampires et Elena qui se regardèrent. Luke hocha la tête et l'homme se détourna pour rejoindre Dylan, qui la fixait avec les yeux plissés. Abigaël tourna ses yeux sur Luke et le brun la regarda avec un sourire **« Dans 1 heure, tu affronteras son cousin… C'est l'un des meilleurs ici ! »  
**Abigaël reposa ses yeux verts sur Dylan et lui fit un léger hochement de tête imperceptible aux autres, qu'il lui rendit. Il se détourna suivit de sa petite bande. Abigaël regarda Luke en haussant un sourcil **« Pourquoi pas contre Lui ? »  
**Le brun soupira **« Dylan n'affronte pas n'importe qui !... Si tu bats son cousin ou que tu arrives à le filer et ne pas être à la traîne… Alors tu pourras lui parler directement ! »  
**Abigaël sourit **« Et il pourra me conduire sûrement à mon frère ! »  
**Luke acquiesça **« Ce n'est pas sûr mais il est au courant de presque tous ce qu'il se passe ici… »  
**Le brun la regarda **« Et ça m'étonnerais énormément qu'il ne sache pas qui tu es ! »  
**La brune soupira et le regarda déterminé **« Alors je battrais son cousin et j'aurais les informations que je veux… Mais je pense qu'il sait qui je suis ou qu'il s'en doute ! »  
**Ses amis pensèrent la même chose.

* * *

10 minutes après, ils étaient au Parking. Une Plymouth Road Runner noir et blanche, suivit d'une Nissan blanche GTR et d'une Aston Martin Vanquish V12 grise attira l'attention de la conductrice, elle sourit en sachant exactement qui c'était. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers les voitures. Ses amis ne comprirent pas excepté Luke et ils la suivirent. Abigaël arriva vers un homme qui était sorti de la 1ère, il fit un sourire quand il vit la brune arrivait **« Toretto ! »  
**Ce dernier prit la jeune femme dans les bras. Elle était toute petite comparé aux chauves ce qui fit sourire Damon moqueur **« Salut Davis ! »  
**Une femme latino sortit de la même avec un sourire et l'ex tueuse s'écarta de Dom **« Hey ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
**Abigaël serra la brune dans ses bras **« Une petite bouffée d'air et vous ? »  
**Letty s'écartant en lui faisant un sourire **« Brook nous a appelé pour nous prévenir alors on est venue! »  
**Abigaël ne leur dit pas la vraie raison parce qu'elle saurait leur décision et c'était hors de question, surtout en voyant le blond aux yeux bleus sortir de la 2ème accompagné de Mia **« Salut Abi, je suis content de te revoir ! »  
**Abigaël rigola doucement en le prenant dans ses bras **« Je suis ravie aussi Brian ! »  
**La brune serra ensuite la jeune femme dans ses bras **« Tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme ! »  
**Mia rigola doucement en s'écartant et regardait la jeune femme de haut en bas **« Toi aussi ! »  
**Cependant, l'ex tueuse vit bien que la femme de Brian se doutait de quelque chose mais elle lui en fut reconnaissante de ne rien dire, elle avait toujours été observatrice mais ils ne savaient rien pour son passé. Une petite tête à l'arrière de la voiture attira ses yeux verts, elle fut surprise et ravie **« Vous avez emmené le petit Jack ! »  
**Brian sourit et il ouvrit la portière pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Abigaël s'approcha et le petit garçon lui fit un grand sourire, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux puis la joue **« Tu as grandi dis-donc ! »  
**La brune regarda Mia et Dom avec un sourire **« Il a le sourire des Toretto, il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère ! »  
**Elle regarda ensuite Brian avec un sourire amusé et moqueur **« Encore heureux d'ailleurs ! »  
**Le blond rigola en levant les yeux au ciel **« Ah ah ah !... Tu ne changeras jamais ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un clin d'œil et s'apprêtait à répondre quand **« Et moi tu ne me dis pas Bonjour ? C'est moi le plus beau ! »  
**Abigaël se tourna en roulant des yeux en voyant Roman Pierce avec un regard outré, elle s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas changé et elle était sûre qu'il était toujours le même baratineur qu'avant **« Bonjour ronron ! »  
**La Team Toretto rigola quand le Black fit une légère grimace en s'écartant **« Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce surnom ! »  
**Abigaël rigola et lui fit un sourire faussement désolé **« Excuse-moi Ro-man ! »  
**Ce dernier roula des yeux.

Abigaël fit les présentations avec les vampires et sa cousine et ils s'entendaient bien. Abigaël n'était pas surprise que Roman et Kol s'entendaient. Ils étaient tous les deux immatures, prétentieux et baratineur. Mia s'entendait bien avec Elena et Caroline. Klaus et Rebekah restaient un peu à l'écart mais ils discutèrent un peu avec Brian et Dom. Abigaël discutait avec Letty, qui lui racontait quelques anecdotes sur leurs familles. Abigaël en étant assez proche d'eux, se sentait toujours à part, ils étaient une famille soudés et quand elle les regardait, elle repensait à quel avait abandonné la sienne. Elle avait quitté Elena et Jeremy ainsi que sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait pas été là quand ils avaient eu besoin le plus d'Elle… Elle avait eu sa vengeance et au lieu de rentrer à Mystic Falls, elle avait continué ses meurtres et ses contrats. Dans sa tête, elle n'avait plus rien, elle n'était plus la même, elle n'était plus la Abigaël Davis que tout le monde avait connu. C'était une tueuse et elle le resterait. Elle ne pouvait pas retourné dans cette ville où les gens croyaient voir celle qu'ils connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Elle revoyait tous ceux qu'elle avait tués et elle ne pouvait supporter ça.

* * *

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées lorsque Luke Miles arriva près d'Elle **« C'est l'heure de ta course ! »  
**La brune hocha la tête et elle plissa légèrement les yeux quand **« C'est une course de rue pas du Drift ! »  
**L'ex Militaire le regarda en haussant un sourcil **« Pourquoi ? »  
**Ses proches les regardaient, Luke haussa les épaules **« Va savoir… »  
** Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la ligne de départ où se trouvait la Skyline.

Abigaël monta dans sa voiture et se prépara à la course, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et Caroline se baissa pour la regarder **« Attends… Tu vas faire une course en pleine ville ? »  
**La brune la regarda avec un sourire **« C'est ça qui est amusant ! »  
**La blonde voulut protester mais elle savait que ça n'allait servir à rien alors elle soupira **« Fais attention… »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire rassurant et sa meilleure amie s'écarta, laissant place à Luke **« Il y a un GPS qui t'indique la route à suivre et qui t'indique la position d'Alexis ! »  
**L'ex tueuse mit en marche le GPS et fit un sourire au brun **« A bientôt à la ligne d'arrivée ! »  
**Luke sourit **« Rappel toi… Le plus important n'est pas que tu gagnes mais que tu arrives à ne pas le perdre de vue… **_**Il **_**faut qu'il voie que tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! »  
**Abigaël acquiesça et il s'écarta laissant la place à Klaus, qui sourit **« Franchement… Tu me surprendras de jour en jour ! »  
**La brune rigola doucement en actionnant le contact **« Les gens nous réservent de drôle de surprise ! »  
**Klaus lui fit un clin d'œil puis il prit un air sérieux **« Sois prudente, d'accord ? »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête avec un sourire rassurant **« Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas la 1****ère**** fois ! »  
**Après un dernier sourire l'Hybride s'écarta, laissant place à Dom et Brian, le 1er parla **« Tu vas affronter Dylan ? »  
**La brune secoua la tête **« Non, son cousin ! »  
**Brian la mise en garde **« Attention Abi, lui, il ne conduit pas à la loyale ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda en haussant un sourcil **« Qui a dit que c'est ce que j'allais faire ? »  
**Brian et Dom sourirent et lui souhaita bonne chance avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Abigaël soupira et ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Dylan qui n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. Elle inspira profondément en regardant le brun dans la Corvette Z06 de 2006 bleu et blanche. Il avait le sourire et était persuadé qu'il allait remporter la course. L'ex Militaire regarda toutes les personnes autour de sa voiture, qui trépignait d'impatience fixé à leur téléphone pour suivre la course en direct. L'ex Militaire croisa les yeux noirs de Kol, il était assis entre Rebekah et Klaus avec les bras croisés et ils se fixèrent. Abigaël détourna le regard et ferma les yeux en soufflant légèrement pour se concentrer. Elle les rouvrit et le même homme de tout à l'heure apparu avec le même sourire sur le visage. Abigaël serra le volant dans ses mains en faisant des à coup d'accélérateur et jeta un coup d'œil au GPS qui lui indiquer la route à suivre. Il montra une femme à sa gauche **« Prêt ! »  
**Il montra ensuite celle à sa droite **« Au signal ! »  
**Et comme s'il tirait il lança le départ **« Feu ! »  
**Les voitures s'élancèrent et les présents crièrent de joie.  
Abigaël accéléra et elle se trouva rapidement en tête, Alexis en fit de même et il arriva à sa hauteur.

_**« Tourner à droite ! »**_

Alexis tourna et il fut suivit de très près d'Abigaël et il prit la tête. La brune accéléra mais elle restait toujours derrière.

_**« Vous êtes à 8 kilomètres de votre destination ! »**_

Abigaël détestait la voix des GPS et elle se fit violence pour ne pas l'arracher et le balançait par la fenêtre car elle en avait besoin. Les conducteurs ne ralentirent pas quand ils arrivèrent à un virage et qu'ils effectuèrent un parfait drift. Abigaël était en 1ère, elle reprit le contrôle en évitant les voitures qui se trouvaient devant Elle avec habileté. Les civiles furent surprit et ils dérapèrent au milieu de la route en se cognant aux autres. L'ex Tueuse sentit un coup dans sa voiture, elle regarda dans le rétro et vit Alexis qui la collait, elle accéléra et il en fit de même. Ils évitèrent parfaitement les autres voitures avec adresse sans diminuer leur vitesse. L'ex Militaire vit Alexis essayait de prendre la tête mais elle lui barra le passage. Un camion se dirigea sur eux et Abigaël se colla au bord de la route à sa droite. Alexis l'évita de justesse et sa voiture partit sur le côté gauche en évitant parfaitement les autres. Abigaël le regardait et du avouer qu'il était très bon au volant. La cousine d'Elena regarda devant elle et freina brusquement quand une voiture s'était arrêter devant. Elle passa derrière le camion et elle se trouva de l'autre côté de la route. Elle tourna le regard et vit Alexis qui avait réussi à prendre la tête grâce à son contretemps, il évitait les voitures et elle accéléra de nouveau.

_**« Tourner à droite ! »**_

Alexis prit le virage et Abigaël ne tarda pas à le prendre à son tour. Des Klaxonnements mécontents ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. L'ex tueuse ne vit pas tout de suite l'accident qui c'était produit aux passages de leurs voitures. Elle le remarqua quand une voiture roula en l'air, arrivant au-dessus d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux et appuya violement sur la pédale d'accélération en tournant brusquement le volant pour éviter un quelconque impact. Elle passa sans aucun problème, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son rétro en voyant les dégâts **« Fais chier ! »**  
A sa manœuvre, elle prit une autre direction.

_**« Nouvelle itinéraire ! »**_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit que ce n'était pas un détour mais ni un raccourci. Elle prit le prochain virage et évita une voiture de justesse.

_**« Nouvelle itinéraire ! »**_

Abigaël commença à perdre patience **« La ferme toi ! »  
**Abigaël accéléra de nouveau et continua tout droit et vit dans le GPS qu'Alexis se trouvait sur une ligne droite. La brune arriva sur un pont et en tournant le regard, elle vit la voiture du brun qui zigzaguait entre les voitures et qui passa sous le pont. Elle tourna et prit une petite ruelle, qui à son bonheur était vide. Elle Klaxonna quand des habitants traversèrent devant elle. Ils courrirent quand ils virent la Skyline arrivait à grande vitesse et qui ne ralentissait qu'à peine. Abigaël continua en passant devant les voitures qui freinèrent brusquement.

_**« Nouvelle itinéraire ! »**_

L'ex tueuse commença à s'énervé et malgré qu'elle savait que la machine ne répondrait pas, elle lui dit énervé **« Toi, tu as vraiment envie de passer par la fenêtre ! »  
**Abigaël continua sur sa lancée tout en ne ralentissait pas et en gardant un œil sur le GPS, qui lui indiquait où se trouvait son concurrent. Ce dernier devait penser qu'elle était loin derrière et cela voyait que lui ne la connaissait pas.

_**« Vous êtes à 7 kilomètres de votre destination ! »**_

Abigaël regarda le GPS et vit que devant elle se trouvait une impasse, elle tourna brusquement dans la prochaine ruelle à sa gauche.

_**« Nouvelle itinéraire ! »**_

La brune arriva sur une grande route et elle failli percuter une voiture mais elle l'évita de justesse et eut juste un petit frôlement. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, elle tourna le regard et vit Alexis passait sur une route vide. Elle regarda devant elle et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue.

_**« Impasse, faîtes demi-tour dès que possible ! »**_

Abigaël s'écria sur les nerfs en tapant violement sur le tableau de GPS **« Tu te fous de Moi ? ! »**

_**« Vous êtes à 6 kilomètres de votre destination ! »**_

Abigaël serra les dents en regardant sur le côté **« Désolé ma belle ! »  
**Elle freina légèrement et tourna brusquement et elle descendit la côte en brisant les planches de la barrière au passage **« Brian va me tuer ! »  
**Elle arriva sur la route et reprit rapidement le contrôle de la voiture, elle accéléra et évitait les voitures, elle eut un sourire **« Je suis là Alexis ! »**

_**« Vous êtes à 1 kilomètre de votre destination ! »**_

Le brun vit la jeune femme dans le rétro et fut surpris. La brune arriva rapidement à ses côtés, ils tournèrent dans un parfait drift. Alexis en la voyant, il tourna pour frapper dans sa voiture qui la déstabilisa un instant. Abigaël tourna le regard et vit le sourire du brun qui la regardait **« Tu n'es qu'une femme ! »  
**Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et elle serra les dents quand il recommença. Il s'éloigna et il tourna pour recommencer et quand il s'apprêtait à la toucher, elle accéléra et il perdit légèrement le contrôle et il tapa contre le mur et érafla sa voiture. Il ragea **« Et merde ! »**_**  
**_Abigaël sourit et continua sa route.

_**« Vous êtes à 400 mètres de votre destination ! »**_

Cependant, elle plissa les yeux quand elle le vit la dépassé en utilisant le NOS, elle sourit en chargeant elle aussi le gaz **« Trop tôt ! »  
**Elle tapa contre le côté arrière de la voiture du brun, ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle et il fit des tours rapidement sur la route. Abigaël regarda dans son rétro avec un sourire et elle relâcha le bouton et sa voiture se propulsa avec encore plus de vitesse et elle fut collée à son siège. Alexis avait repris le contrôle mais il ne put rien faire quand elle franchie la ligne d'arrivée. Elle fut acclamée fortement par toutes les personnes qui étaient venus du Parking.

* * *

Abigaël arrêta sa voiture près de ses amis, qui lui sourirent impressionné et avec fierté, enfin excepté Damon et Kol qui la regardait surtout fasciné en suivant sa course. La brune fut à peine sortit que sa meilleure amie lui sauta dans les bras **« Tu as été exceptionnelle ! »  
**Abigaël rigola et lui rendit son étreinte **« Merci Care' ! »  
**Elles s'écartèrent et se sourirent. Klaus s'approcha **« Je n'ai jamais douté à ta victoire ! »  
**Elle lui fit un sourire et lui tapota doucement le bras **« Merci Nik' ! »  
**La jeune femme grimaça quand Brian croisa les bras en constatant l'état de la voiture **« Je te félicite pour ta victoire… Mais pas pour l'état de la voiture ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire d'excuse en se grattant légèrement l'arrière de la tête **« Désolé, mais ce n'est rien de grave ! »  
**La Team Toretto rigola. Ils savaient très bien que malgré son air nonchalant elle n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses voitures et qu'elle enrageait intérieurement car c'était elle qui l'avait égratigné.**  
**Luke Miles arriva à son tour, les coupant **« Tu as réussi à attirer son attention. »  
**L'ex tueuse regarda en direction de Dylan qui lui fit un léger signe de tête en lui indiquant de venir. Elle hocha la tête puis se tourna vers les autres **« Restez ici ! »  
**Stephen fit un pas **« Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule ! »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire **« Tu veux qu'il fasse quoi ? »  
**Le vampire voulu répliquer mais il n'y ne trouva rien à dire et il soupira. Luke la pressa un peu **« Viens, vaut mieux ne pas le faire attendre ! »  
**Abigaël acquiesça et se détourna de ses amis suivit du brun. Ils arrivèrent devant la petite bande, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être des joueurs. Et ça rassurait la New-Yorkaise qui n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Alexis arriva mécontent en la fusillant du regard **« Tu as triché, je t'aurais battue ! »  
**La brune ne fut pas le moins du monde impressionné et lui répliqua sèchement, ce qui fit sourire Dylan **« C'est toi qui as essayé de m'envoyer dans le décor en 1****er**** ! »  
**Le brun s'approcha dangereusement et Abigaël fit un pas mais ils furent coupés par Dylan qui se posta au milieu **« Excuse-le, c'est un très mauvais perdant ! »  
**Alexis se détourna du groupe en jurant. Abigaël réprima un sourire avant de poser ses yeux sur Dylan **« J'aimerais te parler seul à seul… »  
**Dylan haussa un sourcil **« Et pourquoi je te ferais cette honneur ? »  
**La brune plissa les yeux **« Car je sais où tu pourrais trouver Jason… »  
**Dylan décroisa le bras puis se détourna **« Suis-moi ! »  
**Abigaël le suivit et Luke retourna vers les vampires et Elena, qui n'étaient pas très rassuré de la laisser toute seule avec ce type. Aucun ne remarqua que Kol avait disparu.

* * *

Dylan et Abigaël se trouvèrent devant une pièce vide, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avait suivis, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et fermèrent la porte avec précaution. Le brun se tourna vers la jeune femme et ils se défièrent du regard, quand le brun sourit **« Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois… »  
**Il la regarda de haut en bas **« Enfin… Physiquement ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel **« Toi, tu n'as pas changé dans les deux cas ! »  
**Dylan la contourna et s'assit derrière un bureau **« Je prends ça pour un compliment venant de toi ! »  
**L'ex tueuse sourit et s'avança **« Tu m'as dit que tu savais où se trouvait cet enflure ? »  
**Abigaël se pencha et posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau et le regarda avec une haine sans nom dans le regard **« Il a mon frère ! »  
**Dylan fronça les sourcils **« Il faut que tu m'expliques plus clairement… »  
**Abigaël soupira et s'installa sur une chaise qui se trouvait non loin d'elle **« Je vais t'expliquer dans les lignes courtes… Cashwood et Leo sont au courant pour Amanda et ils veulent se venger… Leo était en prison mais il a réussi à s'évader sûrement grâce à l'aide de Carlyle… Ils ont envoyés Jason pour me tuer ou pour me ramener… Je l'ai envoyé en cellule mais ils ont réussi à le faire s'échapper… Mustang va me rejoindre ici… Mon frère a fait partie de l'armée pour me protéger et il est entrée en tant qu'espion mais Cashwood l'a découvert et maintenant il est je-ne-sais-où et en train de subir je-ne-sais-quoi !... J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu sais, Luke Miles m'a dit que tu avais peut-être des informations !... Aide-moi Dylan… »  
**Ce dernier soupira et voulait sincèrement aider la brune. Celle-ci n'était pas du genre à supplier pour avoir de l'aide. Il se cala contre sa chaise **« Je sais ce que tu sais sur Cashwood, sur Leo et sur Jason… Mais je n'ai aucune information sur ton frère… Je pense qu'il est encore en vie car ça serait plus simple pour eux pour t'avoir… »  
**L'ex Militaire prit sa tête dans ses mains ne sachant pas comment elle pouvait trouver son frère, cependant **« Je sais qui pourrait avoir des infos et je suis surpris que tu n'y as pas pensée… »  
**La brune releva subitement la tête en haussant un sourcil **« Fred becks ! »  
**Abigaël sourit en se trouvant idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé en effet. Fred avait travaillé pour Cashwood, mais apparemment d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il avait tout arrêté et personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il faisait maintenant **« Rends-toi à Bunker Hill… Il y a une salle de sport et c'est là-bas que tu le trouveras ! »  
**La jeune femme fronça les sourcils **« Tu penses vraiment qu'il saura quelque chose ? »  
**Dylan se pencha légèrement avec un regard sérieux **« S'il ne sait rien… Alors je ne sais pas qui pourrait savoir ! »  
**Il eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Abigaël se leva et lui fit un sourire **« Merci Dylan ! »  
**Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha de la brunette **« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu sais où me trouver ! »  
**Abigaël sourit **« Je sais… J'étais quand même ravie de te voir, tu gagnes bien ta vie à ce que je vois ! »  
**Le brun rigola **« Eh oui, je suis bien mieux ici que… »  
**Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais il n'en n'eut pas besoin car elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Pendant ses deux ans c'était comme si elle était… Libéré. Le retour à Mystic Falls lui avait fait du bien, sans parler de ses disputes avec Damon et Elena. L'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Kol et son rapprochement avec les Mikaelson qui dérangeait ses amis et cette histoire de vampire et compagnie. Elle avait quand même était bien et elle aurait voulu que sa continue. Mais rien ne se passé comme on le voulait…

**« J'ai des personnes qui m'attendent… Et je ne voudrais pas me faire tuer par tes copains vampire ! »  
**Abigaël se recula sous le choc **« Comment tu sais pour eux ? »  
**Dylan haussa les épaules **« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus comme avant que je ne me tiens pas au courant de certaines choses… »  
**Le brun la contourna et ouvrit la porte. Abigaël se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se plaça devant Elle **« Sois prudente avec Miles d'accord ? »  
**Abigaël ne savait pas pourquoi on lui disait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui faisait confiance mais il savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il la trahissait et il avait une dette envers lui **« N'oublie pas qu'il retourne vite sa veste… »  
**L'ex Militaire lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Je sais… Malgré qu'il dise qui veut m'aider, je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant ! »  
**Abigaël perdit son sourire et le regarda sérieusement **« Sois prudent, tu risques d'avoir de la visite s'ils découvrent que je suis venue… »  
**Dylan hocha la tête **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »  
**Ils sortirent rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

* * *

**Dans la voiture d'Abigaël :**

**« Tu as appris quelque chose ? »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Il ne savait rien… Mais demain on ira voir Fred Becks, il travaillait pour Cashwood, il doit savoir quelque chose… »  
**Kol soupira brusquement **« Tu devrais demander à la sorcière de faire ce foutu sort, au lieu de faire tous les endroits de Los Angeles ! »  
**La brune le regarda dans le rétro et lui dit sèchement **« Je ne le ferais qu'en dernier recourt… Si demain, Fred ne sais rien, alors je demanderais à Bonnie mais pas avant ! »  
**Luke se tourna vers la brune. Ce dernier avait remplacé Caroline – au grand damne de Klaus évidement, qui aurait voulu se débarrassé de son petit frère – Car la brune ne voulait pas qu'il reste avec Damon **« Je suis désolé, j'aurais pensé qu'il serait au courant de quelque chose… »  
**Abigaël le regarda un sourire en coin, puis la route **« Ce n'est rien… Si Fred ne sait rien alors je demanderai à Bonnie… Et je devrais commencer à faire bouger les choses de moi-même avant d'être dépassé ! »  
**Klaus se pencha en passant sa tête au milieu **« On va y arriver ! »  
**La brune lui sourit amicalement.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après chez Brook.  
Abigaël fronça les sourcils quand la porte d'entrée était ouverte, elle regarda Luke qui avait le même regard. La brune attrapa son arme sous l'accoudoir et vérifia qu'il était chargé et sortit de la voiture. Elle tourna le regard vers la Camaro et regarda sa cousine **« Restez ici ! »  
**Elena ne dit rien et regarda la bébé vampire inquiète tandis qu'Abigaël, Luke et les Mickaelson s'approchèrent de la maison sur leur garde. Les Originels n'entendirent aucun signe suspect, ils entendirent seulement de l'eau bouillir dans la cuisine. Abigaël rentra dans la maison et fit un rapide tour des yeux, son arme levée devant Elle. Luke fut le prochain et se dirigea lentement vers le salon, mais il n'y avait rien. Les Mikaelson rentra à leurs tours et ils se concentrèrent pour entendre le moindre bruit qui pouvait se trouvait à l'étage ou une odeur.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant une belle brune avec les cheveux courts et ondulés, habillé d'une tenue simple mais élégante, elle tenait sa main où perlait une goutte de sang **« Brook ? »**  
Celle-ci releva les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant le groupe qui la regardait hébété. La jeune femme regarda l'ex tueuse **« Abigaël ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
**Celle-ci baissa son arme en soupirant de soulagement **« La porte était ouverte, j'ai cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! »  
**La Militaire lui fit un sourire d'excuse **« J'ai du mal la fermer en rentrant… »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux aux ciel et elle posa ses yeux verts sur Miles **« Tu peux leur dire qu'il n'y a rien ? »  
**Le tueur hocha la tête et prévint ceux qui étaient resté dehors.

Brook regarda où étais parti le brun, puis elle s'approcha de l'ancienne Militaire **« Alors, il ne sait rien ? »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête et soupira **« Non… Dylan Deckard non plus… Il m'a juste dit que je devrais aller voir Fred… »  
**Brook fronça les sourcils **« Fred Becks ? Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté tout ça ? »  
**Elena, Caroline et les Salvatore arrivèrent. Stephen ferma la porte. La brune les regarda tour à tour **« Et bien… Je n'ai pas assez de place pour tout le monde ! »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules **« T'inquiète on se débrouillera ! »  
**Son amie la contourna et elle se dirigea vers les Mikaelson et les observa attentivement, ce que n'apprécier pas l'Hybride Originel. Brook ignora son regard noir **« Les Mikaelson en personne… Impressionnant, surtout quand on sait ce qu'on dit sur vous… »  
**Kol la regarda orgueilleux **« Plutôt ce qu'on dit sur moi !... C'est Moi, le mieux des Mikaelson**_** Darling **_**! »  
**Son frère et sa sœur levèrent les yeux au ciel. Abigaël serra les dents **« Mouais, si on enlève le fait que tes idiot, imbu de toi-même et un vrai gamin ! »  
**Kol plissa les yeux **« C'est vrai que tu préfères mon frère ! »  
**Les présents haussèrent les sourcils devant tant de sous-entendu. Sous-entendu qui fit qu'Elena et Damon se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Abigaël secoua la tête en lui lançant un regard glaciale ainsi que Klaus, c'est ce dernier qui répliqua sèchement **« Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! »  
**Une tension était palpable et un ange passa. Luke se racla la gorge et ils se tournèrent tous vers lui, il changea de sujet **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »  
**Brook regarda Abigaël **« Je préparais à manger et Abigaël tu peux le raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dylan ! »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête. Brook montra les chambres et ce fut plus compliqué car il y en avait que 3. Les Salvatore iraient ensemble, les Mikaelson aussi et Brook, Caroline et Elena aussi. Abigaël avait décidé de se mettre dans le salon, voulant réfléchir seule. La Militaire avait des matelas qu'ils installèrent près des lit. Luke avait décidé de rentrer chez Lui et de revenir le lendemain. Abigaël avait raconté sa discussion à Brook, qui fut désespérer de trouver quelque chose par rapport à son frère. L'ex tueuse avait décidé que si Fred ne savait rien alors elle irait voir Carlyle.

* * *

**Du côté des Mikaelson :**

**« Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire… »  
**Klaus s'assit sur le lit **« Je ne suis pas surpris… »  
**Kol sortit de la douche **« Je me demande ce qu'elle cache d'autres ! »**  
Rebekah le darda d'un regard noir **« Toi la ferme ! »  
**Son frère lui rendit son regard **« Je dis ce que je veux ma chère **_**Becka' ! »  
**_Sa sœur se rapprocha de lui et elle haussa un sourcil. Le jeune Mikaelson fronça les siens **« Quoi ? »  
**Rebekah soupira **« Tu n'es qu'un crétin… Et si tu ne la laisse pas, je… »  
**Kol rigola légèrement ce qui la coupa **« Je vais la laisser… »  
**Klaus haussa un sourcil **« C'est elle qui viendras à moi… Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je meurs de faim ! »  
**Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre.

Rebekah voulu le suivre mais elle fut stoppé par la main de Klaus sur son bras, elle le regarda et il vit son visage empreint de sérieux **« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?... Dans son regard… »  
**Sa sœur soupira **« Tu sais comme Moi que c'est impossible ! »  
**L'Hybride lui lâcha le bras **« Peut-être pas… »  
**Rebekah rigola nerveusement **« Tu crois vraiment qu'il… »  
**Elle s'arrêta en voyant son léger sourire. La blonde regarda la porte perplexe. Klaus ne pouvait pas penser ça c'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais les regards ne trompaient pas. Une attirance ? Oui. Aucune femme ne pouvait résister à ses frères. Mais de là à avoir des sentiments, elle ne pouvait pas le croire.

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

La jeune femme était plongé dans ses pensées en regardant le feu dans la cheminé. Shaks dormait tranquillement à ses côtés, la tête sur ses genoux et la main de la brune lui caressait distraitement la tête. Elle entendit une porte claquait et des pas dans les escaliers **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »  
**Abigaël ne répondit pas ne voulant pas avoir affaire avec lui.

Cependant, elle vit du coin de l'œil que Kol s'installait à ses côtés, par terre devant le canapé. Ils ne dirent rien et le silence n'était pas le moins du monde pesant mais calme. Le vampire entendit la respiration de la brune s'accélérait et il tourna le regard et ce qu'il vit le chamboula, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait les yeux brillants mais qu'aucune larme n'apparut. Sans réfléchir, il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Abigaël et celle-ci ne le repoussa pas et au contraire, elle posa sa tête entre son épaule et son cou en fermant les yeux, elle murmura **« Je te déteste… »  
**Le vampire sourit légèrement **« Je sais… »  
**Abigaël releva les yeux et Kol baissa les siens **« Alors… Pourquoi je couche avec toi ? »  
**L'Originel leva sa main pour caresser doucement sa joue **« Parce que je suis parfait ! »  
**La brune rigola légèrement. Le vampire passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'approcha doucement de lui **« Abigaël… »  
**Cette dernière frissonna et sa respiration s'accéléra quand leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. La deuxième main du vampire lui caressa doucement l'épaule. Ils continuèrent à s'avancer quand le Mikaelson s'écarta **« Bonne nuit **_**Ma Douce ! »  
**_Il se leva en la laissant hébété. Kol remonta dans la chambre avec un sourire victorieux, elle allait craquer un moment ou à un autre. Le problème c'était qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être chamboulé par leur intimité.

* * *

**Le lendemain :**

Caroline fut la 1ère debout, elle se leva puis sortit de la chambre et descendit dans le salon. Elle ne vit pas sa meilleure amie. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine et vit sa meilleure amie assis au comptoir avec un café devant elle et la tête entre ses mains. La blonde s'approcha et posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de la brune. Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna brusquement et soupira en voyant le regard désolé de la blonde **« Sa va Abigaël ? »  
**Celle-ci hocha la tête. Caroline voyait bien que ça n'allait pas et elle s'en voulait d'avoir posé cette question stupide. Abigaël avait des cernes sous les yeux signe qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, voire pas du tout et ça l'inquiétait beaucoup de voir la brune ainsi. Elle n'avait plus l'air confiante et elle avait toujours l'habitude de voir sa meilleure amie sûre d'elle, avoir confiance en ses capacités.

La fille de Sheriff s'assit à ses côtés **« Je veux que tu te confies à moi… »  
**Abigaël la regarda et se pinça les lèvres en fixant sa tasse **« J'ai un mauvaise pressentiment… »  
**Caroline baissa les yeux car elle savait que quand elle ressentait ça, c'était que quelque chose allait se passer mais elle n'en fit aucun réflexion. Caroline lui prit la main ce qui fit lever les yeux à la brune **« Tu n'es pas toute seule Abigaël !... On va y arriver car on est tous ensemble, alors ne perd pas espoir ! »  
**La brune lui sourit **« Merci Care'… »  
**Celle-ci haussa les sourcils interrogatrice et Abigaël s'expliqua **« D'être là avec moi ! »  
**La bonde se rapprocha **« Tu es ma meilleure amie, c'est tout à fait normal ! »  
**Rebekah arriva dans la cuisine **« Et moi aussi Abi' et avec nous de ton côté, il faudra nous passer sur le corps avant qu'ils puissent te faire du mal ! »  
**Abigaël tendit la main vers la Mikaelson, qui s'approcha et lui prit **« Je sais ! »  
**Brook arriva avec un sourire **« On se prépare et on y va ? »  
**L'ex tueuse hocha la tête **« Oui mais tu vas rester ici avec Elena, Kol et Damon ! »  
**Brook lui fit un regard qui en disant long **« Tu ne seras pas de trop avec moi ! »  
**La brune se leva **« Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Fred, tu es la plus à même de protéger ma cousine pendant que je suis partie car tu sais qui est nos ennemies ! »  
**La Militaire soupira **« Très bien… »  
**Abigaël monta dans la chambre et passa devant celle de Kol, qui était entrouvertes et elle haussa un sourcil quand elle le vit devant la fenêtre dos à elle. Sans réfléchir, elle entra et il se retourna non surpris **« Je te trouve pas parfait ! »  
**Kol croisa les bras **« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi tu entends ?... J'ai mon frère à sauver alors non je n'éprouverais pas quelque chose pour toi car j'ai des affaires plus importante ! »  
**Pendant sa tirade, elle ne vit pas que le vampire s'approchait **« J'ai couché avec toi parce que tu n'étais qu'une distraction pour moi, rien de plus !... Je te déteste et tu… »  
**Elle ne put finir sa phrase, qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kol ne se comprit pas non plus, il voulait la faire mariner comme elle l'avait fait mais la frustration qu'il éprouvait était beaucoup trop grande. Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues de la brune, qui attrapa ses poignets mais qui ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'écarter. Le vampire s'écarta et lui murmura d'une fois rauque **« C'est toi… Qui n'était qu'une distraction pour moi… »  
**Kol la contourna pour sortir de la chambre. Abigaël ferma les yeux en reprenant sa respiration et elle sortit à son tour pour prendre une douche froide, pour la réveillé mais surtout à cause de la chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

* * *

Abigaël sortit de la douche, qui l'avait réveillé mais qui n'avait pas enlevé l'envie qu'elle avait du vampire brun, qui devait jubiler à cette heure-ci. Elle serra les poings et s'apprêtait à lui dire ses 4 vérités quand elle se stoppa envoyant le cadet Salvatore **« Stephen ça va ? »  
**Celui-ci hocha la tête **« Oui, ils t'attendent pour partir… »  
**La brune regarda sa montre et soupira en voyant qu'elle était resté presqu'1 heure sous la douche. Abigaël s'apprêtait à sortir **« Alors on y va ! »  
**Stephen se plaça devant elle, elle vit son regard inquiet **« Ecoute… Sois prudente avec Kol… C'est un jeu dangereux que vous jouez… »  
**La brune se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard **« Il n'y a aucun jeux… »  
**Le vampire posa sa main sur son épaule **« Kol s'est pris à son propre piège… C'est ce qui arrive à vouloir jouer… »  
**Abigaël le regarda pour avoir des explications mais il se détourna rapidement. La brune fronça les sourcils, Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à Kol ? Elle secoua la tête ne voulant pas se préoccuper de ça.

* * *

**Ellipse de plusieurs minutes :**

Abigaël descendit de sa voiture accompagnée de Rebekah, Klaus, Kol et Caroline. Damon et Stephen avait préféré rester chez Brook pour l'aider dans ses recherches ce qui n'était pas plus mal. L'ex tueuse ne vit pas Luke et elle ne s'interrogeait pas. Les vampires et Abigaël rentrèrent dans le salon, il n'y avait personne à l'accueil, ils se dirigèrent dans une salle, où un type frappait dans un sac de frappe. Il était blond et avait une carrure impressionnante, il était assez grand et pas très commode. Ce dernier se tourna et il plissa les yeux en voyant l'ex Militaire **« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Shadow ? »  
**Celle-ci sourit et lui dit sarcastique **« Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux ! »  
**Ce dernier but une gorgé d'eau tandis que la brune s'approcha alors que les vampires restèrent à l'écart **« Ahahah t'es toujours une marrante toi ! »  
**Abigaël perdit son sourire **« Dis-moi où est mon frère ! »  
**Ce dernier cilla légèrement ce qui n'échappait pas à l'ex tueuse, il posa sa bouteille **« Tu devrais dégager d'ici ! »  
**La brune plissa les yeux **« Tu sais où il est alors dis-le moi ! »  
**Fred rigola légèrement **« Tu crois quoi hein ?... Tu n'es plus rien Dark Shadow ! »  
**Le blond se détourna **« Alors va te faire foutre ! »  
**Abigaël serra les poings, elle avança vers lui, elle lui mit un coup derrière son genou qui flancha, elle lui attrapa ensuite les cheveux et le frappa contre le rebord du ring, elle le retourna et le prit par la gorge. La brune sortit un couteau de sa poche et coupa une des cordes, elle lâcha le couteau qui tomba sur le ring, elle lui enroula la corde autour du cou et serra. Le blond se débattit et attrapa la corde autour de son cou mais il n'arrivait pas à la desserrer. Abigaël posa son pied sur ses bijoux de famille et appuya légèrement. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien avec un regard haineux **« J'ai passé de très mauvais jour tu vois… Alors si j'étais toi j'éviterais de m'énerver davantage… Alors dis-moi où est mon frère où je te jure que je vais tellement te faire souffrir que tu regretteras d'être venue au monde ! »  
**Les vampires frémirent à sa menace et sa voix haineuse. Mais ils froncèrent les sourcils quand il se mit à rire difficilement. Abigaël plissa les yeux **« Tu lui ressemble tellement… »  
**Ils se regardèrent et la brune fronça les sourcils **« De qui tu parles ? »  
**Le blond la regarda et quand elle vit qu'il ne répondrait pas, elle resserra sa prise **« A… A ta mère… »  
**L'ex tueuse relâcha légèrement de son emprise et il put respirer un peu mieux. Abigaël enleva son pied **« Comment tu l'as connais ? »  
**Le blond ricana doucement **« Tu n'es... Donc toujours… Pas au courant… »  
**Caroline s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur son bras **« Tu ne pourras pas avoir tes infos comme ça… »**

****La blonde ne savait pas comment elle devait l'appeler alors elle préférait ne rien dire au cas où. Abigaël se tourna vers sa meilleure amie et celle-ci se retint de faire un mouvement en arrière ne reconnaissant pas la jeune femme devant elle. Celle-ci reposa ses yeux sur le blond et s'écarta. L'homme s'assit à terre, il enleva la corde de son cou et toussa puis inspira pour reprendre son souffle, il se frotta doucement son cou qui était rouge à cause de la corde. La brune se baissa et se posa sur un genou **« Comment tu connais ma mère ? »  
**Fred la regarda et lui fit un sourire en coin **« Sarah Gilbert… Faisait partie… De la mafia Irlandaise… »  
**Abigaël était sous le choc et elle se releva en secouant la tête **« C'est… C'est impossible ! »  
**Caroline était autant choqués et sa respiration c'était coupé à cette révélation. Rebekah regarda Klaus et ils se regardèrent abasourdis. Kol regardait la brune qui avait le regard dans le vide. Ses frères et sa sœur se plaignaient de leur famille mais celle d'Abigaël était encore plus compliqué et avait encore plus de secret. A chaque fois, elle avait des révélations et c'était digne des thrillers. Ils ne connaissaient pas vraiment l'histoire des Japonais et des Irlandais mais il savait qu'ils étaient en guerre et sa durer depuis des générations mais jusqu'à maintenant il s'en était moqué.  
Abigaël n'arrivait pas à croire ça… Son frère faisait partie de l'armée ? Elle pouvait s'y faire. Elle était devenue une tueuse ? Elle s'y était fait. Les vampires existaient et sa meilleure amie en faisait partie ? Elle s'y était fait. Elle était irrémédiablement attirée par Kol Mickaelson ? Elle n'y arrivait pas à s'y faire mais tant qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiment, elle s'en foutait maintenant. Mais que sa mère avait fait partie de la mafia… Elle ne le pouvait pas. Mais tout s'expliquait. Ca expliquait pourquoi elle était autant protectrice et qu'elle ne la laissait jamais seule. Qu'elle refusait catégoriquement qu'elle regarde des films de combats ou d'action à la télé et surtout pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais de son passé d'avant avoir rencontré son père.

L'ex tueuse – enfin presque – et les vampires sortirent de leurs pensées quand un ricanement mauvais se fit entendre. Abigaël baissa les yeux vers Fred qui souriait de toutes ses dents **« Dark Shadow a un cœur ?... J'adore voir ta tête !... Ta mère était la meilleure tueuse… Elle a commencé à tuer à 15 ans… C'était la plus jeune à cette époque… Tel mère, tel fille… »  
**La brune attrapa le couteau rapidement ce qui fit sursauter légèrement ses amis, elle lui planta violemment dans le ventre. Fred poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, il haleta puis il serra les dents **« Tu mens !... Dis-moi la vérité ! »  
**Abigaël tourna le couteau tout en lui prenant la gorge **« Maintenant ! »  
**Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière et du sang coula de sa bouche, il ne pouvait pas parler à cause du liquide qui envahie sa gorge. Abigaël appuya sur sa tranchée et il ne put respirer. L'ex Militaire continua à tourner quand une main se posa sur son poignet, sous la haine qu'elle éprouvait elle ne reconnut par le parfum et elle murmura glaciale et d'une voix rauque **« Lâche-moi… »**

**« Tu vas le tuer… »  
**Abigaël cligna légèrement des yeux comme si elle se reconnectait à la réalité, elle serra les dents en hésitant, puis finalement sa main lâcha le couteau. Kol avait toujours sa main sur son poignet, il regarda Klaus. Ce dernier s'approcha et s'accroupit puis il enleva le couteau du ventre de l'homme qui gémit et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer dû à la perte énorme de ce qui le maintenait en vie. L'hybride lui pencha la tête en avant et le sang accumulé dans sa bouche coula sur ses jambes. Klaus se mordit le poignet et lui fit boire son sang. Abigaël avait les yeux baissés et le frère de Klaus se releva en l'emmenant au passage. La brune se laissa faire, elle regarda la main du vampire qui était toujours enroulé autour de son poignet. Elle avait été dans un état second et rare était les personnes qui arrivait à la calmer quand elle était comme ça. Du plus loin que remontait sa mémoire, seulement Kan en était capable. Caroline arrivait à la calmer mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Elle avait du mal à l'avouer mais son contact l'apaisait énormément. La brune inspira profondément et posa ses yeux noirs sur Fred. Sa blessure était guérie et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Klaus se releva. Abigaël se tourna sans se dégager de l'emprise du vampire qui n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de la lâcher non plus.

**« Dis-moi la vérité ! »  
**Les vampires furent assez surpris de la voix de la brune qui était neutre mais il eut un léger tremblement que seuls les vampires remarquèrent. Fred ne rigolait plus **« C'est la vérité… Ta mère était la meilleure… Personne ne savait pourquoi elle faisait ça… Elle a tout arrêté quand… Quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte… »  
**Fred toussa en s'essuyant le sang autour de sa bouche **« De Chuck… »  
**Le blond haussa un sourcil et ne put empêcher un sourire **« Pas de lui ! »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui demander quand **« Elle connaissait Cashwood… Ils sont tombés amoureux… »  
**L'ex Militaire haleta ne voulant pas savoir où il voulait en venir. Les vampires ne mirent pas longtemps non plus à faire le rapprochement**. **Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Si elle était enceinte de Cashwood, comment cela fait-il qu'elle la quitter ? »  
**Fred les regarda puis Abigaël, qui avait détourné les yeux **« Elle a rencontré Philippe Davis… Et Carlyle ne voulait pas arrêter ses activités et Sarah ne voulait pas que sa fille ou son fils vivent dans ce milieu… Mais il l'a découvert et il a attendu qu'elle accouche pour lui prendre son enfant… Qu'il appela…»  
**Abigaël murmura très mal **« Amanda… »  
**La brune se détourna et Kol lâcha son poignet, elle s'appuya à la table et souffla plusieurs fois pour calmer les battements incessants de son cœur et sa respiration haletante. Elle avait tué sa demi-sœur et sa nièce ou son neveu. Fred continua **« Sarah savait tout de même que sa fille serait en sécurité… Mais elle n'a jamais pu la revoir… »  
**Abigaël se retourna brusquement et lui demanda ne voulant pas croire à son récit **« Non c'est impossible… Je ne peux pas le croire ! »**

Le blond soupira et se releva avec peine mais il n'eut pas assez de force et retomba comme une masse **« Crois ce que tu veux Shadow… Mais c'est rien que la vérité… Comme tu le sais… Que ce soit dans les Yakuza ou les O'Grady… On ne les quitte pas comme ça… Ils l'ont retrouvés après des années de recherches et… Et quand ils ont vu que ta mère avait refait sa vie… Ils ne l'ont pas accepté ! »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête **« Non… C'est Pingeas qui a engagé ce tueur pour tuer ma mère et mon père ! »  
**Le blond la regarda insistant et sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle comprit **« C'était une ruse… Ils savaient que j'étais dans la maison à ce moment-là… »  
**Klaus continua ayant aussi compris **« Quoi de mieux qu'une petite fille de 9 ans qui voit ses parents se faire tuer… Ce qui est plus facile pour… »**  
Rebekah continua la phrase de son frère **« La faire devenir ce qu'ils veulent… Une machine à tuer ! »  
**Caroline passa sa main dans ses cheveux et murmura avec colère **« C'est horrible… Il faut être jeté pour organiser ça… »  
**Abigaël baissa les yeux **« Il faut faire partie de la Mafia… »  
**Klaus fronça les sourcils **« Pourtant tu n'as pas fait partie des O'Grady... »  
**Kol prit la parole **« Parce que Kan l'a trouvé en 1****er**** … »  
**Fred acquiesça pour confirmer ses dires **« Les O'Grady se doutaient que tu pouvais devenir comme ta mère et que tu pourrais te débarrasser des Yakuzas… Ils n'avaient pas prévu que tu allais t'enfuir… Kan t'a trouvé avant eux mais il n'était au courant de rien, enfin je ne crois pas… Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque que tu découvres la vérité pour… »  
**Abigaël soupira en se passant sa main dans les cheveux **« Pour ne pas que je me venge sur eux… »**

Un silence ce fit. Elle ne savait rien de sa famille. Elle avait tué une personne qui était liés à Elle par le sang et elle n'arrivait pas à croire à son récit. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était la vérité et que cette histoire allait être beaucoup plus compliquée à gérer. Elle regarda Fred quand celui-ci rigola **« Carlyle et Leo veulent se venger… Et leurs haines est tellement forte que tu ne vas jamais t'en tirer ! »  
**La brune rigola d'un rire amer **« Je n'ai pas peur d'eux et encore moins de la mort ! »  
**Fred se leva doucement et s'appuya au rebord du ring **« Oh ça je sais Shadow… Mais tu crains pour la vie de ta famille et de tes amis ! »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux et il lui sourit vainqueur. La brune écarquilla les yeux **« Elena ! »  
**Sans un mots de plus, l'ex Militaire se précipita à l'extérieur suivit de Caroline. Les Mikaelson le suivirent excepté Klaus, qui se retourna vers le blond. Celui-ci regarda l'Originel s'avança et il prit peur quand il le prit par le cou et le souleva comme une plume. Klaus afficha son visage vampire et montra ses crocs **« Je peux pas te tuer à cause de mon sang dans ton système… Mais je te jure que je te tuerais !... Dis leurs qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à Elle et qu'ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaires ! »  
**Klaus le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce et sortit à vitesse vampirique rejoindre les autres. L'hybride vit Caroline lui sourire et il sut qu'il avait entendu l'échange **« On y va à vitesse vampirique ! »  
**Les Mikaelson hochèrent la tête et sans préavis Kol attrapa Abigaël et Klaus prit Caroline.

Abigaël ne fit pas de réflexions à la proximité avec le vampire, trop inquiète pour sa cousine. Elle s'en voudrait à jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'elle vienne. Elle espérait que c'était du bluff mais elle savait qu'au fond d'elle, ce n'était pas du bluff. Ils arrivèrent que quelques minutes plus tard, Kol posa la brune et elle fut stupéfaite quand elle vit la porte défoncé et des vitres brisaient. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita à l'intérieur sans vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Mais c'était sans compter qu'elle était accompagnée des vampires les plus puissants qui avaient les sens en alerte. L'ex Militaire rentra et se stoppa en regardant l'était pitoyable de l'intérieur et des corps avec des morsures et d'autres avec leur têtes détachés de leurs épaules. Elle entra lentement dans le salon qui était dévasté. Les Mikaelson firent un tour rapide de la maison. Caroline resta à la limite du salon et était pétrifié. Klaus arriva **« Il n'y a personne… »  
**Kol et Rebekah arrivèrent à leur tour. Les vampires sursautèrent quand Abigaël posa sa main sous une table et la balança violemment contre un des murs **« Merde ! ! »**

**« J'arrive à temps on dirait ! »**

* * *

**Voili Voilou chapitre terminé ! !**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bien, nul, passable ?**

**L'action commence dans le prochain chapitre et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu ! ^^**

**Les courses d'Abigaël ?**

**Petit Hommage à Paul Walker, un homme que j'ai toujours aimé, j'espère que ses passages vous ont plût ! ^^**

**La discussion entre Dylan et Abigaël ?**

**Le petit passage entre les Mikaelson ?**

**Le petit passage Kolabi ?**

**La mise en garde de Stephen ?**

**Les révélations de Fred Becks ?  
Vous vous y attendiez ? Vous avez bien aimé ?**

**L'enlèvement d'Elena et des autres ?**

**Qui est cette personne qui est arrivé ? Abigaël retrouvera-t-elle son frère et sa cousine ? Pourrait-elle avoir d'autres révélations sur sa famille ?**

**Laissez-moi des reviews si vous voulez la suite et surtout pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ^^**

**Je vous dis à Bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire hors du commun, Xoxo :***


	41. Le 'calme' avant la tempête

**Voilà le prochain chapitre et qui répondra à certaines de vos questions… Ou pas :-P ^^**

**Merci encore de me suivre, de mettre mon histoire dans vos favoris et de laisser des reviews qui me touche toujours énormément et plus que vous pourriez le croire *-***

**Odessa : **_Merci pour ta review toi ^^  
Ah bon ? Je n'ai pas vu Grease, donc ses passages c'est plutôt comme Fast and Furious.  
Ca je confirme pour le Kolabi mais pour quelques temps. Et malheureusement ils n'auront pas trop de passage dans le prochain chapitre… Du moins, en parlant de proximité… Mais tout peut arriver avec moi ^^  
Ça c'est sûr qu'il faut être atteint pour faire des choses pareils, mais c'est la Mafia, ce n'est pas des tendres et encore moins des rigolos…  
Je te rassure qu'il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux Klaus/Abigaël/Kol, car je kiffe trop le Klaroline pour ça mais je suis contente d'avoir eu l'effet que je voulais. Par contre leur rapprochement ne va évidemment pas plaire mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-P  
Moi aussi j'adore son perso et pour la personne tu verras dans ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise ;-) Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Je suis contente de ton retour ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise :-D  
Pour les mots, j'essaye de me mettre à sa place – même si ça ne m'arriverait pas lol – Et je suis contente que l'histoire te touche ainsi car elle me touche aussi même si je sais tout à l'avance.  
Pour la suite tu le verras dans la suite qui arrive et qui j'espère te plaira ! Xoxo :*_

**Red Old Typewritter : **_Je suis plus qu'heureuse de te revoir et tu t'es complètement faîtes pardonner avec ta magnifique review *-*_

_Et je suis heureuse de te voir que tu n'as rien de tout ce que tu m'as dit mdr xD  
Ne t'inquiète pas avoir la flemme ça m'arrive aussi, comme tout le monde je pense ;-)_

_Moi aussi je vais te répondre par point._

_Premièrement :__ Je suis complètement dingue et je le sais même en relisant mes chapitres, je me dis : Mais où je vais pêcher ça sérieux ? C'est Wouah ! Et après je me demande : Est-ce que ça va leur plaire ou pas ? Et puis, je me dis : Ils savent que je suis folle alors je tente. Et je suis heureuse que son histoire te plaise. Je te rassure je ne me drogue pas mdr ou peut-être que c'est le coca qui me fait cet effet ! Qui sait ? Mais je voulais que mon histoire ne ressemble pas aux autres et je vois que j'ai réussi ! :3  
Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ma belle, elles me vont droit au cœur même si en me relisant je me demande si j'en ai un lol ;-P_

_Deuxièmement :__ Je suis plus qu'heureuse que tu adores le couple Kolabi et de voir que t'y est accro ! Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Du côté d'Abigaël, c'est assez compliqué, entre son passé, les révélations, la disparition de son frère, la guerre entre le Scooby-gang et les Mikaelson, elle ne sait pas trop où elle en est sauf qu'elle sait qu'elle est attiré physiquement par lui… Et ça ne vas pas être mieux dans les prochains chapitres ! Kol est les deux mdr mais il est imprévisible comme les enfants, on connait tous Kol Mikaelson mdr. Par contre, je suis désolé mais du Lemon, il n'y en aura peut-être pas maintenant et peut-être pas avant un bon moment… Mais tout peut arriver, vu que j'écris les réponses aux reviews dès que je les reçois et je n'ai peut-être pas fini le chapitre ! Et là comme je les finis… Bah tu risques de me tuer je crois… Je prie pour mon âme :-D_

_Troisièmement : __Eh oui et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger pour l'instant… Si tu ne comprends pas quelques choses n'hésite surtout pas ! ;-) Je comprends qu'on peut s'y perdre, pour te dire que moi je me relis plusieurs fois quand j'écris ! Pour son frère c'est du Mystère et tu auras bientôt toutes tes réponses -) Les tomes traiteras sûrement sur plusieurs sujets mais on verra bien hi hi ;-P Et j'espère bien que la fin vous surprendra aussi ^^_

_Quatrièmement : __Tu verras qui est en ville dans ce chapitre évidemment bien sûr il n'y a pas trop de surprise ah ah ;-) J'espère que tu seras ravie ;-P_

_Cinquièmement :__ Ce n'est pas grave mdr j'adore avoir tes avis ^^  
Oui ils y étaient. Comme je te dis plus tôt, tu auras bientôt toutes tes réponses à tes questions. Ils savent qu'elle est avec les Mikaelson comme tu peux t'en douter vu que tous ceux qu'elle connaît en savent un peu sur eux. Ils sont en colère alors tout ce qui compte pour eux c'est de tuer Abigaël alors voilà. Mais tu sauras tout dans la suite de mon histoire. Et s'ils ont effectivement une arme secrète ou autre. ^^_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta magnifique et parfaite review et j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas avec ce chapitre et les suivants. Et tu ne dérange pas avec tes reviews, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël sourit en reconnaissant la voix arrogante et prétentieuse. Les présents se retournèrent loin d'être heureux de voir celle qu'ils détestaient. L'ex tueuse se retourna toujours avec le sourire et fit un soupir de soulagement **« Katherine… »  
**Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire. Ils sursautèrent quand Klaus c'était précipité sur la brune pour la plaquer à vitesse vampirique, avec violence contre le mur **« **_**Katerina**_** ! »  
**La vampire déglutit légèrement malgré qu'elle essaye de ne pas montrer qu'elle était effrayée. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Hybride qui sourit fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il fut ravie de voir qu'elle n'avait plus le regard sûre d'elle, ses veines ressortirent et ses yeux devinrent jaune et il s'apprêtait à la mordre quand **« Nik' arrête ! »  
**Abigaël s'était avancé et avait doucement posé sa main sur son bras, il serra les dents en même temps que ses doigts sur le cou de Katherine, qui avait enroulé ses mains autour des poignets de l'Originel **« S'il te plaît… »  
**L'Hybride regarda la brune qui le fixait suppliant et avec de la confiance. Chose qu'il ne voyait jamais dans les personnes qui le regardait même quand c'était sa famille. Klaus soupira et reprit son visage normal puis il posa des yeux haineux sur la double qui frissonna, il fit ensuite un sourire en coin **« Tu vivras quelques jours de plus… Profites-en ! »  
**Abigaël se retint de soupirer tandis que le Mikaelson lâcha la brune, qui reprit doucement sa respiration. Klaus se recula et la cousine d'Elena lui fit un sourire de remerciement qui lui rendit. Puis elle regarda Katherine qui releva les yeux sur Elle. Abigaël prit la brune dans ses bras et celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte **« Je suis contente que tu sois là ! »  
**La vampire sourit et lui dit d'une voix outré **« Je n'allais pas te laisser affronter ça ! »  
**Puis, amusée et prétentieuse **« Et tu auras besoin d'une garce manipulatrice ! »  
**L'ex Militaire rigola en s'écartant et s'apprêtait à répondre quand un léger gémissement se fit entendre. Les vampires et Abigaël froncèrent les sourcils en se retournant. Il eut un silence quand quelque chose bougea près de la cheminé et sous une planche en bois.

L'ex tueuse ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita vers le gémissement, elle souleva la planche et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Brook, allongé sur le dos, des plaies sur les bras et les jambes et du sang autour de ses blessures et sur le visage, elle posa la planche et s'agenouilla pour relever légèrement la tête de la Militaire, ses yeux frémirent **« Brook ? Brook, tu m'entends ? »  
**Abigaël la secoua doucement et la jeune femme toussa légèrement en ouvrit difficilement les yeux **« Abigaël ? »  
**Cette dernière soupira soulagé. Abigaël se tourna vers Rebekah **« Tu peux la guérir ? »  
**La Cadette Mikaelson hocha la tête et s'agenouilla à son tour près des Humaines, elle se mordit le poignet et lui donna un peu de sang. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de guérir complètement. Brook se redressa doucement. Abigaël l'aida à se caler contre le mur malgré les débris **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
**Brook baissa les yeux **« Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas pu protéger Elena… »  
**La brune posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie qui les releva **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Brook… Carlyle et Leo ne sont pas de ton niveau… »  
**Kol se posta derrière Abigaël en haussant un sourcil **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
**La Militaire soupira en le regardant puis **« On a rien vu venir !... Stephen et Damon ont eu beaucoup… Mais ils étaient trop nombreux… Ils avaient des balles en bois et des grenades de je sais plus quoi… »  
**Klaus murmura dangereusement en plissant les yeux **« De la veine de vénus… »  
**Abigaël ferma les yeux en se passant la main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

La brune se tourna vers sa meilleure amie **« Appel Bonnie… »  
**Caroline n'avait pas plus besoin d'explication et elle sortit de la maison pour appeler la sorcière Bennett.

Rebekah se releva **« Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre qu'ils attaquent quand on n'est pas là ? »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Vous êtes des Originels, ils ne sont pas idiot… Ils savaient qu'on allait voir Fred… Ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur nous ! »  
**Brook haussa un sourcil **« Comment ? »  
**La brune baissa les yeux pour regarder les hommes qui se trouvaient au sol sans vie. Comment cela est-il possible ?  
Kol pouffa. Klaus, Rebekah et Brook le regardèrent, lui ils se contentaient de fixé l'ex Militaire qui avait les yeux dans le vide **« Damon et Stephen sont des incapables, ils ne peuvent même pas faire une simple tâche comme celle-là ! »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à répondre sèchement quand **« C'est sûrement Dylan Deckard ! »  
**La brune secoua la tête en se levant puis regarda la Militaire **« Non… Il n'est pas de leur côté ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus haussa un sourcil **« Pourquoi ?... Parce que tu le connais ? »  
**L'ex tueuse le regarda surprise. Les vampires et Brook le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Abigaël serra les dents **« Tu m'as suivie ? »  
**C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Kol haussa les épaules **« Je ne lui faisais pas confiance ! »  
**Ils se fixèrent et ils tournèrent la tête quand Brook soupira **« Alors qui ? »  
**Abigaël ne répondit pas en regardant par la fenêtre. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'elle se rendrait chez Fred ? Qui aurait pu savoir qu'elle s'y rendrait avec les Mikaelson ? Qui aurait pu savoir qu'Elena resterait chez Brook ? Sa tête réfléchissait à vive allure mais il n'en fallut pas plus pour deviner.

La brune serra les dents et murmura haineuse **« Luke Miles… »  
**Kol ricana nerveusement **« Je n'aime pas dire que je l'avais dit… »  
**Klaus et Rebekah le fusillèrent du regard et il se contenta de hausser les épaules innocemment. Brook réussi à se relever doucement **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »  
**

Caroline arriva avec son téléphone collait à son oreille. Les présents la regardèrent **« Bonnie aurait besoin d'un objet qui appartient à ton frère ! »  
**Abigaël réfléchit et regarda sa meilleure amie **« J'ai un collier qui se trouve chez Klaus, il est dans la valise rouge… C'est un loup blanc ! »  
**La blonde hocha la tête et ressortit.

L'Hybride sourit en entendant loup blanc, car c'était sa forme quand il se transformait, il sortit son téléphone **« Je vais prévenir mes Hybrides ! »  
**

L'ex tueuse acquiesça puis elle se tourna vers Brook **« Je vais arrêter de tourner en rond !... Dès que Bonnie sait où se trouve mon frère j'y vais ! »  
**La Militaire n'aimait pas trop cet idée **« C'est trop risqué d'y aller à l'aveuglette !... Ils savent pour les vampires, c'est une mission suicide !... Ils attendent que ça et… »  
**Abigaël la coupa brusquement **« Tu crois que je le sais pas ?... Mais en plus de mon frère maintenant ils ont Elena, Stephen et Damon malgré que je ne puisse pas le voir en peinture… C'est à cause de moi qu'ils s'en prennent à eux ! »  
**Brook s'avança **« Et tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?... Ils veulent se venger, il faut être plus malin qu'eux ! »  
**L'ex tueuse se pinça les lèvres et Rebekah s'avança **« Moi, je n'ai pas peur d'eux !... Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est des Originels et qu'on ne peut pas être tué, alors on ne risque rien ! »  
**Brook ne dit rien et Abigaël sourit à la Mickaelson qui en fit de même.

Caroline entra et ils la regardèrent. La blonde les regarda à leur tour **« Bonnie sait où se trouve Peter et les autres ! »  
**Le visage d'Abigaël exprima une détermination sans faille et une haine sans nom **« Alors préparons-nous, je ne peux plus attendre plus longtemps ! »**

**« J'espérais que tu allais dire ça ! »  
**Les vampires et les humains se retournèrent vers Katherine, qu'ils avaient pratiquement oublié. Katherine attrapa le sac à ses pieds et se dirigea au milieu du salon, elle attrapa la table basse et la remit sur ses 3 pieds et posa le sac noir dessus. Ils s'approchèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Abigaël les haussa en la regardant curieusement **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
**L'ancêtre d'Abigaël ouvrit le sac avec un sourire **« Tes affaires pardi ! »  
**L'ex Militaire baissa les yeux et regarda ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et sourit. Dans le sac se trouvait des vêtements noirs, plusieurs armes à feu et blanche, ainsi que des recharges. Les affaires qu'elle avait quand elle était dans la Mafia.

Abigaël prit un CD ainsi qu'une oreillette et les tendit à la Militaire **« J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es avec moi ! »  
**Brook regarda l'ex Militaire et les prit **« Je le serais toujours ! »  
**Les jeunes femmes se sourirent. Klaus s'avança et il ne put empêcher un regard haineux envers l'ancêtre de son amie **« Tu veux faire ça quand ? »  
**Abigaël le regarda puis ses affaires de l'ancienne elle **« Ce soir… Vaut mieux essayer d'abord de se reposer… »**

* * *

**Dans la chambre d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël observa son sac ouvert sur le lit. Elle ne voulait pas revêtir ses vêtements qui lui rappelé son passé. Chez les Militaires elle ne l'avait pas porté et c'était résolu à porter leurs uniformes qui étaient tout de même confortable. Les deux choses qu'elles redoutaient c'étaient qu'il arrivait malheur à son frère, sa cousine, Stephen et elle s'inquiétait un peu pour Damon, car malgré qu'elle le déteste, Elena avait des sentiments pour le vampire aux yeux bleus. Et la deuxième était qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle était. Elle allait devoir tuer des gens se soir et ça ne lui plaisait pas même si c'était des tueurs. Ils étaient comme elle, ils obéissaient aux ordres même si dans son cas, elle pouvait refuser des missions. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait car elle avait aimé ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément puis elle les rouvrit déterminé. Elle se fichait de ce qu'elle aimait ou pas, la seule chose à laquelle elle devait penser c'était délivré ses proches. Si elle les perdait elle deviendrait folle.

**« Ils se trouvent à Downton… C'est une maison qui se trouve à 10 minutes de la ville… »  
**Abigaël rigola d'un rire amer **« C'est là que j'ai tué Amanda… »  
**Une main se posa délicatement sur son bras, la brune se tourna pour regarder sa meilleure amie **« Tu ne le savais pas… »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux **« Ça change quoi Caroline ?... Est-ce que ça change que je l'ai tué pour de l'argent ? Que je l'ai tué alors qu'elle était enceinte ? »  
**L'ex tueuse se tourna complètement avec un regard dégouté envers elle-même **« Je ne savais pas tu as raison… Mais j'écoute toujours mon instinct et jusque-là c'est grâce à lui que je suis devant toi !... Mais là je ne l'ai pas écouté et je les tuer ! »  
**Caroline posa ses mains sur chacun de ses bras **« Mais si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu ne le serais pas ! »  
**Abigaël se tut et détourna le regard **« Si tu… Si tu ne l'aurais pas tué… Ou que tu n'aurais rien découvert sur ta mère et Cashwood… Alors tu serais toujours une tueuse… Tuer des gens sur des contrats !... Tu ne serais jamais revenue à Mystic Falls… »  
**La voix de la bébé vampire se brisa, tandis qu'Abigaël se pinça les lèvres **« Dis-moi Abigaël… »  
**Celle-ci la regarda et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle vit. Les yeux de Caroline était embué de larmes **« Dis-moi que… Que si tu ne l'aurais pas tué, tu serais revenue ?... Dis-moi… Que tu aurais tout arrêté et que tu serais rentré à Mystic Falls… Auprès de ta famille… Auprès de Moi ? »  
**Abigaël ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Non… Elle ne serait pas revenue. Elle aurait continué jusqu'à épuisement, à la vieillesse ou une fois qu'elle aurait été tué. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à retourner à Mystic Falls pour y habiter. Elle avait plusieurs fois pensé à sa famille et à ses amis mais pour elle ce n'était pas sa vie, ce n'était pas Elle. Si elle aurait tué Amanda et qu'elle n'aurait jamais appris la vérité, elle aurait continué ses missions. Si elle ne l'aurait pas tué alors elle n'aurait pas décidé d'habiter à Mystic Falls et elle le savait. Abigaël ne s'était jamais douter qu'elle avait tellement manqué à sa meilleure amie et elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir lui dire les mots qu'elle voulait tellement entendre.

Devant son silence plus qu'éloquent, Caroline s'écarta et une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se dirigea vers la porte **« Care' attends… »  
**Mais celle-ci était déjà sortie de la pièce. Abigaël se stoppa en regardant la direction de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle ne put se résoudre à les laissaient coulaient, elle savait que si elle pleurait maintenant alors jamais elle ne pourrait sauver sa cousine. Depuis la mort de ses parents elle n'avait pas pleuré, même malgré l'entraînement intensif de Kan, même après les multiples blessures, plus ou moins grave qu'elle avait pu avoir lors de mission. Jamais elle n'avait laissé une larme coulait de ses yeux et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Dès que cette histoire sera finie, elle fera tout pour se rattraper auprès de sa famille et de ses amis.

* * *

Abigaël sursauta légèrement quand une main se posa doucement sa main sur son bras. La jeune femme releva les yeux et l'Hybride l'attira à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Abigaël ferma les yeux et calma ses tremblements grâce à la respiration du Mickaelson. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans un silence qui ne dérangeait personne.

Bizarrement, la jeune femme se sentit plus apaisé quand elle était en compagnie des vampires Originels. Elle pouvait réfléchir et se vider la tête. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche des personnes qui n'était pas de sa famille ou de ses amis et encore. Elle n'avait pas le contact facile avec les gens mais avec les Mikaelson tout était différent, surtout avec Kol… Jamais elle n'aurait pu coucher avec un type comme lui il y a encore quelques mois. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'éloigner mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait arrivé à être loin de lui, à l'envoyer balader jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit à Atlanta ou elle n'avait pas pu résister. C'était le stéréotype des hommes qu'elle détestait et pourtant ça avait recommencé. Comme Klaus, ses amis disaient que c'était un psychopathe, qu'il tuait pour le plaisir. C'est ce qu'il croyait. Klaus voulait simplement protégé sa famille même si ce n'était pas de la bonne manière. Il avait voulu sacrifié Caroline dans un premier temps et Damon l'avait délivré mais c'était juste pour éviter le rituel qui aurait dû prendre la vie d'Elena. Abigaël savait que l'Hybride s'en voulait pour ça. Il avait utilisé Jenna à la place et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir fait ça mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Mais elle se doutait que si cette histoire finissait ''bien'', leur retour à Mystic Falls n'allait pas être de tout repos et que leur guerre allait reprendre mais elle s'en fichait pour l'instant. Pour Elle, Klaus n'était pas une menace du moins pour Elle.

Quant à Klaus, il savait pourquoi Kol la voulait. Elle était différente et il le sentait. Sa vie était comme la leur. Compliqué, difficile, pleine de secret, de malheur et de mort. Et malgré tout, elle était restée forte. Elle ne s'était pas laissé abattre après la mort de ses parents, bien sûr elle était devenue une tueuse mais ça l'avait forgé. Elle n'avait peur de personne et même pas de lui qui était l'Hybride Originel, ni même de son frère qui était le plus instable et impulsif de sa famille. Elle était forte mentalement et physiquement, elle l'avait vu avec ce Fred. Elle était intelligente et ne se laissait pas faire c'est ce qui le fascinait. Klaus savait que s'il n'y aurait pas eu sa douce Caroline c'est d'Abigaël dont il serait tombé sous le charme. Elle l'avait défendu alors que tout le monde le voyait comme un monstre, un être sans cœur et égoïste. Elle l'avait défendu bien avant qu'elle sache qui ils étaient en réalité et même après que sa sœur lui ait tout raconté, elle les considérait comme ses amis. Bien sûr, il tuerait quiconque qui dirait qu'il s'est adouci, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus. Mais jamais il ne ferait du mal à la jeune femme dans ses bras, il avait beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour elle. Il tuerait tous ceux qui s'en sont pris à Abigaël. C'était le vampire le plus puissant sur cette terre et ces insignifiants humains allaient le savoir, ils sauront qu'il ne faut pas le provoquer et ne pas toucher à ceux à qui il tient.

Klaus s'écarta doucement et la brune releva les yeux sur lui avec un léger sourire **« Ça va mieux ? »  
**Abigaël hocha légèrement la tête **« Tu devrais aller voir Caroline… »  
**L'Hybride soupira **« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… »  
**L'ex tueuse posa sa main sur son bras **« Crois-moi… C'est le cas ! »  
**Le Mikaelson la regarda **« C'est de toi qu'elle a besoin… »  
**Abigaël se retourna en soupirant **« Je ne suis d'aucun réconfort pour Elle… Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre… »**  
Klaus s'approcha et la tourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, il plia les genoux pour avoir son visage en face du sien **« Ce qui est fait est fait… C'est toi qui le dit à chaque fois Abi'… Elle a juste besoin d'être rassuré sur le fait que tu resteras ! »  
**Abigaël baissa les yeux **« Je sais Nik' mais… »**  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais il savait ce qu'elle pensait **« Tu n'es pas sûre de la fin de cette histoire… »  
**La brune acquiesça puis il lui releva le visage doucement **« Tout se passera bien… Pas parce que tu es avec nous… »  
**Il s'arrêta et il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui fit un sourire **« Mais parce que tu es Abigaël Davis ! »  
**La brune fut touché mais **« C'est ça que j'ai peur… »  
**L'Hybride haussa un sourcil. Abigaël inspira **« C'est de redevenir celle que j'étais avant… Dark Shadow… »  
**Klaus voyait bien que ça l'inquiétait. Lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il en retournerait si la tueuse refaisait surface. Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Abigaël tuait des personnes sur des contrats. Certes elle avait tué ce Sébastien avec beaucoup de facilité mais c'était pour protéger sa cousine. Mais il ne voulait pas croire que la jeune femme devant lui pouvait se montrer si impitoyable. Il n'arrivait à la voir que comme une personne avec un caractère bien trempé, qui ne se laissait faire et ni commander par qui que ce soit, un bonheur de vivre – à première vue et qui se préoccupe des autres. Il avait cependant bien vu comment elle pouvait être quand on s'en prenait à sa famille. Si Jason lui avait dit que son frère avait été tué, il était presque sûr qu'elle serait redevenue l'ancienne Elle. Klaus ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait bien aimé la voir martyrisé Jason et Fred Becks ainsi que la manipulation de Julian. Il avait été fasciné de voir qu'un bout de femme comme elle, était ainsi et qu'elle pouvait mettre à mal un type comme le blond. Elle était comme lui et c'était pour ça qu'il s'entendait bien avec elle et qu'à aucun moment, il n'avait envie de la tuer mais au contraire de la protéger et il veillerait qu'elle reste celle de maintenant.

**« Je veillerais à ce que ça n'arrive pas ! »  
**Abigaël le regarda et lui fit un sourire en voyant sa sincérité **« Merci Nik' ! »**  
Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et la brune lui fit un plus grand sourire ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil curieux **« Tu devrais quand même aller voir Caroline.. »  
**Klaus soupira **« Elle me voit que comme un monstre… »  
**Abigaël rigola **« Crois-moi que si elle te verrait comme un monstre, elle ne t'aurait pas embrassé ! »  
**Klaus fronça les sourcils en reculant d'un pas surpris **« Elle te l'a dit ?... Quand ? »  
**La brune se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit ses vêtements **« Quand Rebekah m'a révéler pour les vampires et compagnie ! »  
**Abigaël fit face à l'Hybride **« Caroline est… Compliqué !... C'est vrai que tu ne lui as pas donné de raison de croire le contraire ! »  
**Klaus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la brune le devança **« Moi je sais qui tu es Niklaus !... Je n'ai pas peur de toi et je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça !... Pour le sacrifice… Car j'aurais fait exactement la même chose, si j'aurais pu sauver mes parents comme ça, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter ! »  
**Abigaël s'arrêta un instant et se rapprocha du Mikaelson **« Je connais Caroline car c'est ma meilleure amie… N'arrête pas ! »  
**Klaus sourit amusé **« Tu ne dois vraiment pas aimer Tyler pour vouloir la persuadé d'être avec l'Hybride Originel psychopathe ! »  
**La brune grimaça légèrement quand il fit référence au Lockwood **« Il ne la mérite pas et pis non je le déteste ! »  
**Ils rigolèrent. Une amitié qui ne sera pas au gout de tout le monde mais qu'ils s'en fichaient tous les deux. Abigaël calma son rire **« Vas voir Caroline et laisse pas tomber ! »  
**Klaus sourit. Il lui posa un léger bisou sur la joue et sortit de la chambre, rejoindre celle pour qui il ferait tout.

Abigaël le regarda sortir et roula des yeux. Le couple euh… Klaroline. Oui sa sonnait bien. Elle savait que ça allait être compliqué surtout avec les préjugés de ses cousins et des autres. Mais Abigaël s'en fichait, ce qui comptait le plus c'est que sa meilleure amie soit heureuse. Sauf avec Tyler évidemment, elle ne le serait pas. Elle défendrait leur relation. Caroline était sa meilleure amie et Klaus aussi, ça serait du gâchis surtout qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un envers l'autre et il faut être débile pour ne pas le voir.

* * *

**« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu apprécies Klaus ? »  
**La brune roula des yeux puis elle regarda son ancêtre **« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes ? »  
**Katherine rigola et s'approcha **« Je sais et alors ? »  
**L'ex tueuse secoua la tête en relevant les yeux au ciel **« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Klaus ?... Tu sais que je ne lui aurais rien révéler ? »  
**La vampire haussa les épaules en s'asseyant sur son lit **« Je sais… Car même si Elena et les autres ne me croient pas… Tu es l'une des seuls personnes que j'apprécie et que je peux considérer comme une amie ! »  
**Abigaël sourit **« Je suis ton amie Kath' mais tu aurais dû me le dire… Je me suis disputé avec Caroline à cause de ça… »  
**Katherine se leva et se regarda dans la glace **« Je suis au courant ! »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils en se retournant **« Tu étais en ville ? »  
**La vampire la regarda dans la glace et secoua la tête **« Hum, Hum… Tu le sauras peut-être un jour ! »  
**La brune n'aimait pas son ton mystérieux mais elle ne dit rien en connaissant la double **« Je suis désolé Abi' !... Tu veux vraiment que Caroline soit avec l'homme qui veut me tuer ? »  
**L'ex Militaire soupira **« Je suis sur le coup pour ça !... Mais pour l'instant on veut juste se débarrasser de Cashwood et de Stevens ! »  
**Katherine se retourna pour se rasseoir sur le lit **« Comment on va faire ?... C'est impossible de rentrer dans le tas car ils ont les armes nécessaires pour blesser des vampires et sûrement les Originels ! »  
**Abigaël se passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant **« Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de réfléchir jusqu'à ce soir… Pourquoi Luke a fait ça ? »  
**C'était une question rhétorique. La vampire regarda la jeune femme **« Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches… »  
**Abigaël regarda Katherine en haussant un sourcil **« Luke est le frère de Leo… »  
**L'ex tueuse haussa les sourcils surprise puis elle soupira **« Je ne devrais même pas m'étonner… Dans ce monde-là presque tout le monde est liée d'une façon ou d'une autre ! »  
**La vampire ne put qu'acquiescer **« Kol et Dylan m'avaient pourtant prévenu… J'ai pas fait assez attention… »  
**Katherine se leva **« Ils ne leur feront pas de mal… Ils te veulent toi ! »  
**Abigaël inspira profondément et regarda la vampire **« Ils mourront de toute manière ! »  
**Katherine sourit impatiente. Elle adorait voir la brune comme ça et elle savait que ça allait être mauvais pour Cashwood et Stevens. Katherine prit Abigaël dans ses bras et sortit à son tour.  
Abigaël inspira légèrement en regardant son sac. Elle se coucha ensuite sous la couette et ferma les yeux. Elle essayait de se vider la tête pour mieux réfléchir, elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Quand Caroline sortit de la chambre :**

Caroline était bouleversée par sa conversation avec sa meilleure amie. Elle avait voulu savoir et maintenant c'était le cas. Elle savait ce qu'Abigaël aurait fait mais cela faisait plus mal qu'elle le pensait. Caroline sortit de la maison et s'assit dans l'herbe, elle était en larme mais elle s'en fichait. Abigaël ne tenait pas à elle autant qu'elle-même et ça faisait mal. Si elle n'avait pas tuée Amanda, elle ne l'aurait probablement jamais revue pendant des mois, voire des années. Abigaël n'était plus celle qu'elle croyait et elle ne voulait pas s'y faire. Caroline était heureuse de revoir sa meilleure amie mais elle se demandait maintenant si c'était le cas pour elle… Au jour d'aujourd'hui, elle savait, non elle voyait qu'Abigaël était différente. Aujourd'hui elle voyait sa tristesse et sa colère qu'elle avait. Elle l'avait vu contre Jason ou Fred ou encore quand Elena lui avait raconté contre le type qu'il les avait attaqués. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que sa meilleure amie pouvait lui faire peur de cette manière. Quand elle y repensait même Klaus ne lui avait jamais fait peur. Caroline se prit la tête dans ses mains en reniflant légèrement. Elle ne releva pas la tête quand un parfum qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille lui chatouilla le nez. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante de ne pas prendre la parole. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le brun laissant la blonde se calmer et appréciant leur proximité.

Caroline releva ses yeux rougit et lui murmura la voix tremblotante sans le regarder en essuyant ses joues **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**Le Mikaelson la regarda **« Je voulais voir si tu allais bien Sweetheart… »  
**La blonde baissa les yeux **« Non… »  
**Klaus hésita et lui posa doucement sa main sur le dos. Caroline ferma les yeux en essayant fortement de retenir ses larmes **« Tu te fais souffrir pour rien… »  
**Le regard de la fille du Sheriff se noircit et il savait que si elle aurait eu le pieu en chêne blanc entre les mains, elle l'aurait déjà tué **« Comment tu réagirais si tu apprenais que tu n'aurais jamais revue l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour toi, si elle n'aurait jamais tué une femme enceinte ? Hein ? Dis-moi Klaus ? Comment tu réagirais en apprenant que tu n'es pas aussi importante que des fichus contrat pour tuer quelqu'un ? Qu'en fait tu ne sais rien de la personne avec qui tu as passé ton enfance ? De te demander sans arrêt quand tu la reverras ou si tu la reverrais un jour ? Qu'elle n'est pas malade ou pire morte ? Que quand elle débarque à l'improviste pour partir aussitôt sans avoir aucun explication et juste un ''A la prochaine'' ? Mais le pire c'est de savoir qu'elle ne pensait pas à toi alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à Elle ! »  
**Caroline s'arrêta les larmes dévalant ses joues. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de respirer à sa tirade. Klaus s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur sa joue doucement. La blonde ferma les yeux à son contact qui l'apaisa légèrement **« Je ne peux pas comprendre, tu as raison… Mais le plus important est qu'elle est là maintenant non ? »  
**La bébé vampire rouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ses yeux bleus **« Elle est comme moi ma douce… Tout ce qu'elle a fait c'était pour sa vengeance mais aussi pour vous protéger… Te protéger ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff détourna le regard **« Il a raison tu sais… »  
**Les vampires se tournèrent pour regarder Brook **« Elle ne revenait pratiquement jamais pas parce qu'elle le voulait… Mais parce qu'elle savait dès le début qu'une fois qu'on tue quelqu'un on est différent… Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle rentre à la Mafia, aucune vie de famille ou des amis n'était envisageable ! »  
**Caroline plissa les yeux **« J'étais là ! »  
**La Militaire haussa les épaules et s'avança **« Justement… Elle voulait vous protéger et ne fais pas l'erreur de croire qu'elle ne pensait pas à toi… Certes, elle n'aurait jamais habiter à Mystic Falls car elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque que vous soyez mêlé à ça, si quelqu'un découvrait qui elle était !... Je ne sais pas tout de son passé et d'elle mais j'en sais assez… Jamais elle ne t'as oubliait et jamais elle n'a arrêter de penser à toi… Ni à sa famille ! »  
**Caroline ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle dut avouer qu'ils avaient raison. Peu importe ce qu'il c'était passé durant ses années. Peu importe qui elle était et ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était sa meilleure amie et rien ne changerais ça pour elle. Elle l'aimait plus que n'importe qui. Le principal c'était que maintenant elle était avec eux.

Klaus regarda Brook et lui fit un léger signe de tête, la brune lui rendit et se détourna pour se reposer à son tour. L'hybride s'approcha de la blonde qui releva la tête **« Vous avez raison… Mais ça m'a fait mal de… »  
**Elle ne put finir sa phrase mais Klaus avait compris. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter leur conversation mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait senti la détresse de la blonde quand Abigaël n'avait pas répondu et il avait senti le dégoût de l'ex tueuse envers elle-même pour faire subir ça à sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient une amitié si forte qui en ferait jalousait beaucoup. Les deux femmes étaient importantes pour lui et il voulait n'en perdre aucune. Il ne croyait pas lui-même ça possible en étant le grand Klaus Mikaelson le vampire craint de tout le monde, il aimait avoir sa réputation mais qu'Abigaël le voit comme son amie, lui faisait une drôle de sensation, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se conduire de la sorte, surtout avec une simple humaine.

**« Merci Klaus… »  
**Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et fut surpris **« Pourquoi ? »  
**Caroline détourna le regard devant l'intensité de ses yeux bleus **« Pour vouloir la protéger… »  
**Klaus sourit et s'approcha doucement **« Je te l'avais dit Sweetheart… Je la considère comme une amie ! »  
**Les vampires se fixèrent sans dire un mot. Quand Caroline fronça légèrement les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce que ton frère a voulu dire par ''C'est vrai que tu préfères mon frère'' ? »  
**Klaus haussa les épaules et fit un sourire qu'elle ne sut interpréter **« Il est jaloux ! »  
**La blonde plissa les yeux **« Jaloux de quoi ? Ton amitié avec Elle ? »  
**Klaus acquiesça **« Oui… »  
**Caroline sut tout de suite qu'il lui cachait quelque chose **« Quoi d'autres ? »  
**Le Mikaelson haussa un sourcil. La blonde croisa les bras **« Kol n'est pas du genre à faire de la jalousie pour rien ! »  
**Klaus rigola légèrement **« On était juste trop proche à son goût ! »  
**Caroline plissa les yeux **« Proche comment ? »  
**L''Originel s'approcha doucement en ayant perdu son sourire mais il arborait un air malicieux dans son regard et un sourire ravie **« Jalouse toi aussi ? »  
**Caroline détourna malgré elle les yeux **« Loin de là mais je ne te fais pas totalement confiance… »  
**Klaus s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètre près d'elle et encore malgré elle, elle tourna le regard sur lui et sa respiration se coupa en le voyant aussi proche **« Tu commences… C'est déjà un bon début ! »  
**Les yeux de la blonde se posèrent sur les lèvres de Klaus qui s'étirait dans un léger sourire **« Je te le prouverais… »  
**Caroline plissa les yeux **« Tu as deux façons… »  
**L'hybride haussa un sourcil **« La 1****ère**** c'est de protéger ma meilleure amie ! »  
**Klaus lui fit un léger signe de tête prouvant qu'il allait le faire même avant qu'elle lui dise mais il se tendit à sa deuxième condition **« C'est de ne plus utiliser le sang d'Elena pour tes hybrides ! »  
**Le Mikaelson ne fit pas un geste. Caroline rigola nerveusement **« Je le savais... »  
**La vampire le contourna pour rentrer dans la maison.

Klaus soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre ceci. Il savait que cela allait mettre aussi des tensions avec Abigaël, mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il rentra lui aussi à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

La brune se releva en sursaut, la couverture descendit à sa taille. Sa respiration était rapide et sa gorge nouée, elle ferma les yeux en essayant de respirer normalement après son horrible cauchemar. Quand deux mains se posèrent doucement sur ses joues lui faisant tourner le visage sur le côté, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune Mikaelson qui l'a regardait assez inquiet. Sans savoir comment, sa respiration se calma et elle put prendre une grande bouffé d'air. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Abigaël s'apprêtait à parler mais les mains sur ses joues la déstabilisé. Quand elle fit une chose incompréhensible, elle posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Sur le coup, il fut surpris mais il répondit rapidement à son baiser. Abigaël lécha sa lèvre supérieur et il accepta sa demanda avec un léger soupirent étouffé par la bouche de l'humaine. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble et aucune des deux ne voulait perdre cette bataille. Les mains du vampire enlevèrent complètement la couverture et ses mains descendirent à sa taille pour l'installer à califourchon sur son bassin. La belle brune gémit quand elle sentit son désir pour elle, et une friction entre leur vêtement les firent gémirent tous les deux. Ils s'écartèrent à bout de souffle. Kol lui embrassa le cou tandis que ses mains remontèrent sur ses hanches et sous son maillot, il lui remonta tout en caressant sa peau. Il sourit contre elle quand elle poussa un léger gémissement. Kol lui enleva complètement son top pour le balancer aux côtés du lit. Abigaël s'écarta tout en faisant de même avec le sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre en regardant le corps parfait de son amant, ses mains descendirent en légère caresse sur sa peau comme si c'était la 1ère fois qu'elle le voyait, qu'elle le touchait. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux quand sa main retraça les lignes de ses abdos et qu'elle déboucla sa ceinture. Les mains de Kol remontèrent dans son dos et il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, il lui enleva. Sa bouche se posa sur un de ses seins et il s'amusa à taquiner son bout de chair sensible tandis que sa main malaxa doucement son deuxième sein. Les mains de l'ex Militaire trouvèrent leur place dans les cheveux du vampire. Ce dernier grogna légèrement et il délaissa son sein pour s'occuper avec délice du deuxième. Abigaël ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir à cette douce chaleur, qui se répercuter dans son intimité. Kol s'écarta et elle ne put réprimer un léger grognement de mécontentement. Kol la fit ensuite basculait sur le lit à vitesse vampirique, et il se plaça entre ses jambes. Elle l'attira à elle pour un baiser intense, leurs langues se retrouvant avec un désir inassouvie. Abigaël enroula ses jambes autour du vampire et ondula sous lui, se frottant contre son érection. Kol grogna et une de ses mains se posèrent sur sa hanche puis il prit une de ses fesses en coupe et la malaxa doucement, ils s'écartèrent et Kol se redressa pour lui enlever son pantalon et son sous-vêtement. Il en fit de même de son côté et Abigaël le dévora du regard ce qui le fit sourire fier de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. La brune était de glace à l'extérieur mais tout le contraire à l'intérieur. Kol se replaça sur elle sans peser de tout son poids, il l'embrassa et quand il s'apprêtait à rentrer en elle…

* * *

Abigaël ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se releva rapidement. Elle fit le tour de la chambre des yeux et à ses côtés, mais il n'y avait aucune trace du frère de Klaus. Elle baissa le regard et vit toujours ses vêtements qui étaient à leur place. Elle souffla en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle grimaça quand elle sentit ses cheveux lui collaient au visage. En se remettant de son réveil ''brutal'', elle sentit la chaleur dans son corps et surtout à son bas-ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire… Elle avait rêvée de Kol… Elle avait fait un rêve érotique avec le vampire. C'était une première dans sa vie. Mais la pire sensation était la frustration qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'elle savait que c'était un rêve. La colère qu'elle ressentait en revoyant qu'elle avait aimé ça… Abigaël secoua la tête en se levant brusquement, elle rentra dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait toujours cette frustration. Elle tapa de son poing le rebord de l'évier, puis elle se déshabilla et prit une douche froide en évitant de repenser au jeune Mikaelson qui fut plus difficile qu'elle le croyait. Comment elle avait pu rêver de lui ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas imaginer qu'elle lui faisait enfin ravaler son sourire arrogant et prétentieux ? Pourquoi il avait fallu que ça soit un rêve érotique ? Pourquoi elle avait une drôle de sensation ?

L'ex tueuse sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et sortit de la pièce. Sa respiration se coupa quand elle vit Kol assis sur le lit, avec les bras croisés et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Abigaël croisa les bras en effaçant de son esprit les images de son rêve, qui ralluma instantanément le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun **« Dégage d'ici ! »  
**Kol leva un sourcil amusé **« Et si je ne veux pas ? »  
**Abigaël serra les dents quand il se leva et qu'il s'avança. La brune resserra ses bras sur la serviette, quand elle vit son regard la contempler de haut en bas avec un sourire appréciateur et une brillance qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux noirs auparavant, qui l'intrigua plus qu'elle ne devrait. A ce moment, malgré la serviette, elle se sentait à nue devant le regard brûlant du vampire **« Ne t'inquiète pas... Comme je l'ai dit… C'est à toi d'éprouver du désir incontrôlable pour moi ! »  
**Abigaël pouffa pour se donner contenance mais elle jura intérieurement car ça ressemblait plus à un couinement, qui amusa fortement le brun devant elle. Ce dernier se rapprocha encore et sa respiration s'accéléra quand ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle frissonna à son parfum qui lui chatouillait les narines _« Le même que dans mon rêve… »_ Elle se gifla mentalement à cette pensée. Elle ferma les yeux à son souffle sur son visage **« On t'attend en bas… »  
**Le jeune Mikaelson s'éloigna et sortit de la chambre. D'où on pouvait sentir une extrême tension sexuelle régnait.

* * *

L'ex Militaire était figé sur place. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça avec Lui ? Pourquoi elle le détestait autant et qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui résister ? Elle avait horreur de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation. Sur ce côté-là, elle était comme Caroline. Elle avait besoin d'avoir le contrôle pour savoir où elle allait. Mais avec Kol, elle ne le savait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à le cerner, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre son attirance pour lui. Abigaël cligna des yeux quand elle vit Rebekah la regardait inquiète **« Tout va bien ? »  
**L'ex tueuse hocha la tête avec un sourire qu'elle voulait convaincant, mais en voyant le froncement de sourcil de la sœur de Klaus elle savait qu'elle avait une tête qui devait faire peur. La brune se tourna vers son lit pour prendre son sac **« J'en ai pour 5 minutes ! »  
**Elle se tourna rapidement vers la vampire qui hocha la tête. Rebekah descendit ensuite rejoindre les autres.

* * *

Abigaël rentra dans la salle de bain et ne mit pas plus de temps pour s'habiller. Son pantalon, son haut et ses bottes étaient en cuir noir. Ses vêtements la moulaient comme une seconde peau. Elle avait une ceinture au niveau de la taille, une ceinture autour de ses hanches qui lui permettait de mettre ses recharges d'armes à l'avant et à l'arrière ainsi que des grenades, elle avait des petites ceintures autour de ses deux cuisses où elle rangea deux armes, elle portait des bottes montantes en cuir aussi qui s'arrêtait en dessous de ses genoux et sans talon. Elle avait des mini-ceintures au-dessus de ses genoux où elle rangea deux couteaux. Elle avait des mitaines noir aux mains. Abigaël se regarda dans la glace et inspira en repensant malgré elle à ses souvenirs qu'elle avait tant espéré pouvoir oublier. La brune releva ses cheveux et les attacha en une queue de cheval en laissant sa frange sur le côté. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuir noir et l'enfila mais ne la ferma pas. Elle prit l'oreillette et la mit à son oreille. Elle se regarda et sortit de la chambre.

Abigaël descendit les escaliers et se rendit au salon. Quand ils la virent, les vampires étaient bouche-bée et les yeux écarquillés, même Klaus ne put cacher sa grande surprise devant la jeune femme qu'ils ne reconnaissaient à peine. Même habillés ainsi, ils la trouvaient magnifique. On voyait tout de suite que tout ce qu'elle portait n'était pas un déguisement pour carnaval. Elle ressemblait à ses agents secrets qui œuvraient pour le bien du Pays, mais ils savaient que c'était loin d'être le cas. Habillés ainsi, on ne croirait pas qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans et encore moins qu'elle était une tueuse. Son visage exprimait un sérieux qui faisait presque peur et elle ne ressemblait en rien à la femme qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt, ils étaient fascinés par Abigaël Davis.

Cette dernière se sentait assez mal à l'aise devant leurs regards ébahis et impressionnés. Elle s'avançait. Caroline se reprit la 1ère et se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie avec un sourire. Abigaël lui fit un petit sourire et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser quand la blonde la serra dans ses bras en faisant tout de même attention à sa force de vampire **« Je suis tellement désolé Davis ! ! »  
**Celle-ci lui rendit son étreinte en fermant les yeux **« Ce n'est rien Forbes… »  
**La vampire s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils **« Bien sûr que si !... Tu n'as pas eu la vie facile et je n'aurais pas dû réagir ainsi… Tu as fait aussi ça pour nous protéger… »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres **« J'aurais dû venir plus souvent… Mais… Je ne me voyais plus à ma place… Après les choses horribles que j'ai faîtes… »  
**Caroline la reprit dans ses bras et Abigaël du se retenir encore plus fortement pour ne pas pleurer **« Tu seras toujours à ta place avec nous… Peu importe ce que tu as fait, tu es ma meilleure amie et ça seras pour toujours !... Comme on se l'est promis ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena s'écarta et lui fit un sourire sincère **« Comme on se l'ait promis ! »  
**Les meilleures amies se sourirent. Les vampires sourirent aussi à la forte amitié entre Caroline et Abigaël. Rebekah était jalouse de son amitié entre les jeunes femmes, elle avait toujours voulu ça. Pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que c'est frère. Mais à cause de la parano de Klaus, elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'amis, elle tuerait Leo et Carlyle pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Klaus sourit à leur réconciliation mais il le perdit. Depuis qu'Abigaël était en ville, il ne savait plus où il en était. Qu'est-ce qui devait être le plus important ? S'il continuait de se servir du sang d'Elena, alors il perdrait sa douce Caroline et Abigaël la seule amie qu'il a, la seule qui la défendu, la seule qui est arrivait à avoir le respect et l'estime de l'hybride. Et s'il se contentait de ça, alors il n'aura pas d'Hybride pour le prévenir s'il y a un problème ou pour faire des choses pour lui. C'était sans compter Tyler qui s'amusait à aider les Hybrides à briser leurs asservissements. Pour la 1ère fois, il n'était pas sûr de quoi faire. Quant à Kol, il se fichait pas mal de leur réconciliation, il ne voyait qu'Abigaël, la seule femme qui est arrivé à lui résisté le plus, la seule femme qui lui faisait ressentir une terrible frustration, la seule femme qui l'énervait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à tuer, la seule femme qui lui faisait ressentir tellement de sentiments contradictoire, la seule qui arrivait à faire amincir son bouton off. Quand il l'avait vu dans cette tenue, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui arracher ce qui recouvrait se magnifique corps. Comme quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait eu envie de la prendre dans la seconde où il l'avait vu dans cette simple serviette courte qui lui arrivait juste quelques centimètre au-dessus de ses cuisses. Il savait qu'elle se serait abandonné dans ses bras, malgré sa résistance elle ne pouvait pas lui résister. Mais ce qu'il ne se fichait pas c'était quand il l'avait trouvé dans cette même tenue dans les bras de son frère, ils avaient été si proche qu'il avait eu envie de lui planter une dague dans le cœur pour oser l'avoir touché. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais ça l'énervait et le frustré énormément. Il n'éprouvait rien pour la jeune femme mais il n'aimait pas la voir si proche de Klaus, il n'aimait pas quand ils se souriaient comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis, ils sentaient qu'il y avait une sorte de lien entre l'hybride et l'humaine et il détestait ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi il ressentait de la colère à leur proximité ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué quand il en avait eu l'occasion ? Est-ce qu'il… Non, c'était impossible ! Pas lui ! Pas Kol Mikaelson c'était complètement stupide. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée débile.

* * *

Abigaël regarda Brook **« Alors ta réussi ? »  
**La Militaire soupira **« Non c'est bloqué… »  
**La brune s'avança près de son amie **« Pousse toi. »  
**Brook le fit tandis que l'ex tueuse s'installa à la chaise et pianota sur le clavier, concentré. Les vampires se rapprochèrent pour observer ses gestes. Abigaël serra les dents **« C'est l'ordinateur qui n'est pas assez performant ! »  
**Klaus regarda l'humaine **« Pour faire quoi ? »  
**L'humaine ferma le clapet de l'ordinateur et regarda l'Hybride **« Il y a un signal qui est émis de la maison de Leo… C'est pour avoir accès au caméra ! »  
**Caroline fut abasourdis **« Tu sais faire ça ? »  
**Abigaël acquiesça. Rebekah haussa un sourcil **« Comment on va faire ? »  
**C'est Brook qui lui répondit **« Le mien n'est pas assez puissant … Mais les ordis du FBI ou de l'armée serait assez suffisant ! »  
**Katherine arriva elle aussi habillés en cuir – enfin comme d'habitude quoi ! – **« Donc il faut s'y rendre ! »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête en se levant **« Ouep ! »  
**Kol haussa un sourcil **« Bah allons-y alors !... Plus vite on aura libéré ces idiots et cette pleurnicheuse, plus vite on rentrera ! »  
**Caroline et Abigaël le fusillèrent du regard, mais il se contenta d'ignorer la blonde et faire un sourire charmeur à la brune, qui détourna le regard en repensant à son stupide rêve et la chaleur qui refaisait surface. L'ex Militaire regarda Brook **« Toi tu vas à l'armée et si tu y arrives pas tu vas au FBI, nous on y va et tu me tiens au courant ! »  
**Brook hocha la tête **« C'est un jeux d'enfant, heureusement que tu m'as tout appris ! »  
**Abigaël rigola légèrement et elle se détourna suivit des Originels. Brook interpella son amie qui se retourna **« Sois prudente ! »  
**La brune lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sortit de la maison suivit des Originels. Ils avaient tous un pressentiment par rapport à ce qui allait suivre, même si des Originels étaient là, ils savaient que ça n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir, mais ils feraient tout leur possible pour délivré les Salvatore et Elena. Abigaël savait : C'était sois le début de sa nouvelle vie ou soit la fin de l'ancienne, dans tous les cas elle allait être enfin délivré de toute ses années de malheurs et de culpabilité.

* * *

**Voilà chapitre fini et j'espère qu'il vous a plût ! Moi j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire et aussi à le publier alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! ^^**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! ;-) Ce n'est pas une obligation mais c'est mieux d'écrire quand on sait que ça plaît et ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de voir des nouveaux lecteurs ^^^**

**Je voulais vous dire que la tenue que porte Abigaël c'est la tenue de Scarlett Johansson dans Avengers avec quelques modif' dessus.**

**Sinon qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Bien, nul, passable ?**

**Les retrouvailles entre Katherine et Klaus et le fait qu'Abigaël le stoppe ?  
D'ailleurs heureux que ça soit Katherine ou déçu ? Même si je sais déjà la réponse ahah ^^**

**La trahison de Luke Miles et de voir Brook en piteuse état ? Et son explication de l'attaque ?**

**Que les hommes de Carlyle et Leo soient équipés contre des vampires ?**

**La confrontation entre Caroline et Abigaël ? **

**Le moment Klaus/Abigaël ? **

**Le moment Katherine/Abigaël ?**

**Le passage Klaroline ?**

**L'intervention de Brook ?**

**NE ME TUEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ! Le rêve d'Abigaël ? Et son moment avec Kol ? Déçu ou pas ?  
La réaction d'Abigaël quand elle a compris que ce n'était pas réel ?**

**La réconciliation Caroline/Abigaël ?**

**Les pensées de nos vampires préférés quand ils voient Abigaël ? Klaus, Rebekah et Kol ?**

**A votre avis, qu'est-ce que Kol a ? Qu'est-ce qui est stupide ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses commences !  
Des suppositions pour ce qu'il risque de se passer ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo tout le monde :***


	42. Rescousse et un retour inquiétant

**Voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle va vous plaire et que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^  
Je voudrais encore vous remerciez pour vos belle reviews, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire comment je me sens quand vous me dîtes que vous appréciez mon histoire ! C'est cela qui me donne la motivation de continuer ma fiction :-$**

**Odessa : **_Merci pour ta belle review ^^  
1 - Ça c'est sûr que le couple Klaus/Katherine serait complètement improbable, je ne peux être que d'accord, je n'ai jamais lu d'histoire entre eux et j'aimerais bien mais je trouve que ça serait dur de créer une histoire qui soit réaliste ! Quant à leur ''conversation'' je sais que c'est un peu doux mais je suis quand même ravie que ça te plaise et il y en aura d'autre ne t'inquiète pas ;-)  
2 – Dans ce milieu on peut faire confiance à personne et Abigaël aurait dû le sentir, mais avec autant de chose à penser bah voilà quoi…  
3 – Petite explication : Carlyle a voulu se venger d'Abigaël depuis longtemps… Il a envoyé Julian en reconnaissance pour la surveiller depuis on-ne-sait-combien de temps d'ailleurs. Dans ce milieu, il faut connaître son ennemi. Donc voilà pourquoi ils sont assez équipés contre les vampires. Du moins, est-ce que c'est assez suffisant ? :-P  
4 – Ce qui est assez normal au vue de la situation. Caroline n'a pas toujours eu la vie difficile, excepté avec Damon, sa mère qui travaillait tout le temps, sa relation compliqué avec Matt. Mais elle a fini par comprendre Abigaël et je voulais montrer encore plus leur complicité et que dans les deux côtés ça n'a pas été facile.  
5 – Il y en aura encore beaucoup des moments entre Klaus/Abigaël dans la suite. A la place de Kol, moi aussi je m'en poserais beaucoup des questions.  
6 – Toutes les choses qu'ont fait c'est pour des raisons et Caroline l'a compris grâce à Brook. Caroline a beaucoup de mal malgré les apparences de se faire à l'idée qu'Abigaël fait partie de la Mafia. Mais ce qui est compliqué maintenant c'est l'histoire de Carlyle qui est un autre monde que la Mafia.  
7 – Ah ah, voilà qui va compliquer la suite entre Abigaël et Kol… Kol ne va pas l'accepter tout de suite car pour lui ce n'est pas possible et ça ne sera pas tout de suite qu'il va y avoir les révélations entre les deux.  
Pour le rêve, c'est Kol qui l'a provoqué ?... Ah bon ?... Je ne m'en souviens pas ! ;-P  
Comme je l'ai dit, il y aura encore beaucoup de moment entre Klaus et Abigaël et Kol n'a pas fini d'être jaloux – même s'il prétendra le contraire ! – Kol pourrait le dire à Caroline, pour l'instant je ne sais pas je verrais comment je vais gérer ceci mais ça sera sûrement dans le tome 2, je ne sais pas encore, je vais laisser le suspense comme d'habitude ;-P  
Tu vas sûrement en lire ne t'inquiète pas ;-) Et oui, Klaus est quand même bien entouré mdr. Pour Katherine je pense que je vais laisser, l'envie de la traquer pour Klaus… Mais peut-être pas jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire… Car Klaus et Katherine feraient un couple d'enfer question manipulation, tuerie et compagnie mais on verra bien, j'essayerais de faire de mon mieux pour te donner ce que tu veux mais je ne te promets rien malheureusement…  
Merci encore pour ta belle review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

Abigaël et les vampires étaient arrivés depuis 10 minutes environs. L'ex tueuse avait les bras croisés et les yeux plissés. Elle était contre un arbre, à fixer la maison qui se trouvait quelques mètres devant elle et gardé par 2 mecs armés. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que dans ses souvenirs, elle avait 5 étages ce qui montrait la richesse qu'avait Cashwood, et elle voyait bien qu'elle avait été reconstruite. Abigaël savait que ça n'allait pas être rapide d'arriver jusqu'à son frère et à sa cousine **« Elle est bien gardé… »  
**La cousine d'Elena répondit sans regarder la vampire **« Ça ne vas rien changer ! »  
**Katherine sourit **« Des nouvelles de Brook ? »  
**Abigaël soupira en secouant la tête **« Pas encore mais elle ne devrait plus tarder ! »  
**Caroline arriva près des femmes **« Comment on va faire pour rentrer ? »  
**L'ex tueuse regarda sa meilleure amie **« Pour l'instant, on attend Brook et ensuite on avisera ! »  
**A peine avait-elle prononcé la fin de sa phrase que la voix de la Militaire se fit entendre dans l'oreille de la brune _**« Je suis dans le bureau du FBI… Ça a été plus compliqué que je l'aurais cru… »**_**  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils **« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
**Brook soupira _**« J'ai dû appeler Mustang pour qu'ils me laisse entrer… Il leur a dit que j'étais en mission et que personne ne devait être au courant et que c'était pour le bien du Pays ! »**_**  
**L'ex tueuse sourit. Le Colonel trouvait toujours des excuses et personne n'osait contester vu que c'était le Colonel le plus respecté de l'armée. Elle s'étonnait à chaque fois qu'il ne soit pas plus gradé qu'actuellement. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et malgré qu'il avait envoyé son frère en mission suicide, elle le respecter énormément. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait eu sa vengeance contre la Mafia, il n'aurait pas été dans cette ruelle, elle serait sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est ou en prison s'il aurait décidé de tout révéler de son passé à ses supérieurs. Jamais elle ne le remercierait assez pour ça.

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de la Militaire _**« J'ai réussi à prendre le contrôle des caméras mais je n'ai aucune image de ton frère… »**_**  
**La brune serra les dents tandis que les Mikaelson s'approchèrent **« Et pour Elena ? »  
**Il eut un léger silence _**« Elle est dans une cellule. Stephen est à ses côtés mais il n'y a pas Damon ! »  
**_Abigaël fronça les sourcils ainsi que les vampires qui ne comprenaient pas **« Pourquoi Damon ne serait pas avec Eux ?... Tu peux le trouver ? »  
**Brook hocha la tête _**« Donne-moi une minute ! »  
**_L'ex tueuse inspira **« Fais-vite ! »  
**Abigaël se tourna vers son ancêtre **« Combien d'hommes tu as vu ? »  
**Katherine la regarda **« 4 à l'arrière… 2 sur les côtés et 2 devant ! »  
**L'ex Militaire regarda le devant **« Brook ? »  
**Celle-ci répondit derechef _**« J'ai le contrôle des caméras… Mais il y aura 6 secondes que je ne pourrais rien faire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ! »**_**  
**Abigaël sourit ce qui ne dit rien qui vaille aux vampires **« Klaus… Kol… »  
**Ces derniers la regardèrent. La brune se tourna vers eux en gardant son sourire froid **« Amusez-vous avec ceux qui sont sur le côté et derrière ! »  
**Les frères se regardèrent et d'un air ravie et entendu, ils partirent à vitesse vampirique **« Brook tu contrôles ceux à l'intérieur, à l'arrière et le côté mais tu laisses ceux de devant ! »  
**La Militaire fit ce quelle demanda non sans un froncement de sourcil **« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »**

Abigaël ne répondit pas et regarda les vampires qui restaient **« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir… »  
**Katherine leva les yeux au ciel **« Moi je viens tu crois quoi ? »  
**La brune sourit et Rebekah lui posa une main sur l'épaule **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il n'y aurait que mes frères qui auraient le droit de s'amuser ! »  
**Abigaël rigola légèrement et lui fit un sourire de remerciement mais où perçait un brin d'inquiétude. Caroline se posta devant sa meilleure amie **« Pour toujours nous deux ! Tu crois que ça va changer maintenant ? »  
**L'ex Militaire sourit. Klaus et Kol arrivèrent et elles ne s'étonnèrent pas à voir du sang sur les mains et autour de la bouche. Ils s'essuyèrent négligemment et ils arboraient un sourire heureux. Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel **« **_**J'ai le contrôle de toutes les caméras sauf celle de devant !... Abigaël qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »  
**_Cette dernière se tourna vers la maison où se trouvaient toujours les gardes. Elle sourit **« Tu sais très bien que j'adore soigner mes entrées ! »  
**Sans un mot de plus, elle s'avança en direction de l'entrée. Les vampires se regardèrent mais la suivirent sans plus de question.

Pendant la marche, Abigaël leur murmura **« Vous n'intervenez pas et restez loin des caméras ! »  
**Ils arrivèrent devant les hommes. Quand ils les virent, ils braquèrent leurs armes sur eux. Klaus et Kol levèrent les yeux aux ciels. Rebekah soupira. Caroline déglutit malgré elle. Katherine croisa les bras avec un sourire amusé et désespéré. Abigaël mit ses mains devant elle avec un sourire en coin **« Du calme les mecs ! »**  
Ceux-ci se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Puis un des hommes s'avança avec prudence en examinant la jeune femme **« Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! »  
**Abigaël baissa les mains et souffla **« Je suis déçu de voir que vous travaillez pour protéger cette maison sans savoir de qui ! »  
**Le second haussa un sourcil **« Vous devriez partir d'ici, ce n'est pas la place pour les jeunes ! »  
**La brune rigola **« C'est bien ma place ! »**  
Abigaël afficha un visage dénué d'humour. Un bip se fit entendre et le 1er regarda sa montre. Puis son visage exprima de la surprise puis il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune femme et ceux qui l'accompagnait **« Dark Shadow… »**  
Il s'apprêtait à tirer quand Abigaël attrapa son bras qui avait l'arme et l'écarta de sa trajectoire qui était son corps. Elle sortit la sienne et lui tira dans le torse sans aucune hésitation. Le second tira plusieurs balles en direction de la brune mais celle-ci tourna le corps de son collègue pour en faire un bouclier, où les balles se plantèrent. Abigaël écarta le corps du mort et elle envoya sa jambe qui tapa contre sa main, il lâcha son arme et elle lâcha le corps qu'elle tenait. Abigaël lui donna un coup de le ventre qui le fit se plier en deux avec un gémissement de douleur, elle le visa et tira dans sa tête et il s'écroula sans plus de souffle de vie.

L'ex tueuse soupira en regardant les corps, puis elle tourna ses yeux vert sur la caméra qui était fixés sur Elle. La brune afficha un sourire arrogante, elle leva sa main et tira, qui brisa la caméra et les débris tombèrent aux sols. Elle rangea son arme. Rebekah s'avança avec un air perplexe **« Tu sais qu'ils sont probablement au courant que tu es là ? »  
**Abigaël se retourna vers les vampires et elle sourit en répondant **« C'est le but ! »  
**Les vampires froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant, tandis qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Abigaël était aussi très surprise du changement à l'intérieur **« Brook ?... Tu sais où se trouve mon frère ? »  
**Il eut un léger silence mais elle entendit des pianotements _**« Non, il n'est sur aucune caméra… Et Elena se trouve aux sous-sols avec Stephen… »  
**_Caroline s'avança aux côtés de sa meilleure amie et lui demanda en murmurant **« Et Damon ? »  
**L'ex Militaire n'eut pas le temps de demander à son amie qu'elle répondit _**« Ils se trouvent… Au 2**__**ème**__** ! »  
**_Abigaël soupira et regarda sa montre **« Ils veulent qu'on se sépare… »  
**Klaus fit le tour de la maison **« C'est pourquoi il n'y a personne… Ils croient qu'ils pourront nous avoir si on n'est pas ensemble… »**  
L'ex tueuse serra les dents puis elle se tourna vers les vampires **« Je vais chercher mon frère et j'irais chercher Damon au passage ! »  
**Klaus se posta devant elle **« Ils veulent qu'on se sépare… Ses hommes sont sûrement plus vers ton frère qu'Elena car ils savent ce que tu veux le plus ! »  
**L'ex tueuse serra les poings **« Alors tu proposes que j'aille déjà sauver Elena puis après mon frère ? »  
**L'Hybride hocha la tête. Abigaël réfléchit.

* * *

**D'un autre côté :**

Elena était assise, les genoux repliés contre elle sur le lit qui était loin d'être confortable, mais à quoi elle pouvait s'attendre ? Elle espérait juste que sa cousine allait bien. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'Abigaël était déjà en route pour la sauver. Elle ne voulait pas que sa cousine risque sa vie pour elle. La Doppelgänger soupira. De toute manière, elle voulait délivrer son frère. Mais la dernière chose que sa cousine avait eu besoin c'était qu'elle se fasse kidnapper par ses cinglés. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Kol avait raison, elle était stupide de croire que sa cousine avait besoin d'elle. C'était même tout le contraire. L'amitié qu'elle avait avec Klaus était incompréhensible pour elle. Comment Abigaël pouvait pardonner à Klaus, alors qu'il avait tué Jenna ? Qu'il avait voulu la tuer elle ? Soi-disant c'était pour sa famille mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner les malheurs qu'il lui avait causés. Sa famille était les plus puissants vampires sur cette terre, ils ne pouvaient pas être tués. Alors pourquoi Abigaël lui trouvait des excuses ? Pourquoi elle les défendait ? Klaus avait fait tout ça égoïstement et elle savait que quand cette histoire serait terminée, il voudrait son sang pour ses satanés hybrides et même sa soi-disant amitié avec sa cousine ne changerait jamais ça. C'était un monstre et il l'avait montré à maintes reprises.

Elena soupira en se repliant un peu plus sur le lit. Elle tourna ses yeux marron sur Stephen, qui était allongés par terre. La jeune femme pouvait voir toujours la plaie où se trouvaient encore les balles en bois. L'aîné Gilbert voulait tellement voir s'il allait bien mais elle ne pouvait pas à cause des barreaux qui séparaient sa cellule de la sienne. Puis elle regarda les types dans la pièce qui faisait une partie de Poker, ils ne s'occupaient jamais d'eux sauf quand elle leur demandait à boire ce qu'ils ne firent pas. Sa gorge était nouée et sèche, elle arrivait à peine à déglutir, elle avait les jambes courbaturés à rester dans cette position et son fessier était douloureux, mais elle n'osait plus faire de mouvement surtout à leurs menaces quand ils avaient tirés sur Stephen qui avait essayé de les hypnotisés. Elle se souvient du regard glaciale du blond et de sa voix menaçante qu'il lui avait lancé _**« Si tu l'ouvres encore une fois, je te jure que je le tue et je te tire une balle est-ce clair ? »  
**_Elle était certaine qu'il en était capable, après tout ils étaient juste des appâts rien de plus…

Elena posa sa tête sur ses genoux épuisés, ses muscles lui faisaient mal et c'en devenait insupportable. Elle se demandait ce que faisait sa cousine et si elle était avec les Originels, la réponse fut immédiate bien sûr. Klaus avait besoin d'elle pour créer ses hybrides, il ne laisserait pas des vulgaires humains lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Rebekah, elle, elle voulait la faire souffrir pour lui avoir planté une dague dans le cœur et quoi de mieux que de manipuler sa cousine ? Quant à Kol, lui il voulait simplement s'amuser avec elle et la tuer ensuite. Il était pire que Klaus, c'était un pure psychopathe et doubler d'un gamin ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux, il était égoïste et ne penser à rien d'autres qu'à sa personne. Mais une question la turlupiner depuis un moment _**« Je n'ai pas besoin de forcé une femme pour ce genre de chose **__**Chérie**__** !... Ta cousine était parfaitement consentante hier soir et les autres soirs avant celui-là et même les matins ! »  
**_Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué ? Kol n'était pas du genre à faire durer les choses, il était du genre à vite se lasser de ce qu'il avait, alors pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas sa cousine pour avoir pu coucher avec un type pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Elena connaissait sa cousine, du moins pas autant qu'elle le souhaiterait mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à être avec un type comme lui.

Elena releva les yeux en sortant de ses pensées quand un type rentra avec à manger. Son ventre gargouilla fortement et elle le maudit quand les hommes la regardèrent et rigolèrent avant de l'ignorer à nouveau et entamer leur repas. Elle donnerait n'importe qui pour avoir de quoi manger mais elle se souvient des paroles d'un des hommes et elle se retint de supplier, en sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'en feraient rien du tout. Un léger gémissement lui fit tourner le regard et un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand Stephen bougea légèrement en émettant un gémissement un peu plus fort. Elena regarda les hommes qui étaient pleine conversation. Elle souffla plusieurs fois en décroisant les bras. Ses muscles craquèrent ce qui la fit grimacer, elle se releva lentement mais ses jambes ne purent la soutenir et elle s'écroula au sol, elle serra les poings à la douleur dans ses membres. Elle trouva tout de même la force de ramper jusqu'au barreau qui la séparer du Cadet Salvatore.

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tourna doucement son visage vers la brune, qui lui fit un léger sourire à le voir en vie **« Sa va ? »  
**L'humaine savait que c'était une question stupide dans ses circonstances mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Le vampire releva la tête et grimaça quand il sentit la balle remontait à la surface de sa peau, il releva le bras en reposant sa tête sur le sol froid, il retira la balle qui tomba à ses côtés, il souffla plusieurs fois et posa ses yeux vert dans ceux d'Elena qui exprimait de l'inquiétude **« Et toi ? »  
**La Doppelgänger tourna les yeux vers les hommes qui rigolaient entre eux et murmura **« J'ai mal partout… »  
**Stephen se releva difficilement et se cala contre les barreaux avec une grimace **« Tout va bien aller Elena… »  
**Celle-ci inspira en fermant les yeux **« Je suis désolé Stephen… »  
**Le vampire fronça les sourcils **« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… »  
**Elena se cala dos contre les barreaux ne voulant pas affronter son regard **« Arrête tu sais que si… Tout arrive par ma faute… Klaus est venu en ville pour moi et si je n'aurais pas été là… Jamais tu ne serais allé avec lui et faire ce qu'il voulait ! »  
**Stephen soupira et prit la même position qu'Elena **« Tu n'y peux rien Elena… »  
**La Doppelgänger se pinça les lèvres puis lui dit hésitante **« Je sais que tu penses que j'ai des… Sentiments pour Damon… »  
**Le vampire tourna légèrement la tête **« Peut-être que c'est vrai… Mais je t'aime Stephen… »  
**Le vampire ferma les yeux avec un léger sourire mais il le perdit **« Je voulais que tu le saches… Si jamais on… »  
**Stephen la coupa **« On ne vas pas mourir ici ! »  
**Elena soupira **« Ils sont trop nombreux ! »  
**Le cadet Salvatore trouva la force pour se tourner **« Regarde-moi Elena… »  
**Celle-ci se retourna en ignorant la douleur dans ses membres **« On ne vas pas mourir maintenant, d'accord ? Ait confiance en ta cousine ! »  
**La Doppelgänger baissa les yeux **« Ils sont trop nombreux… »  
**Stephen lui prit doucement la main, elle releva les yeux **« Abigaël a venger ses parents… Elle a éliminé tous les membres de la Mafia… Elle a fait partie de l'armée… Elle t'a sauvé la vie… Et malgré que je sache que tu n'aimes pas ça… Elle est amie avec les Mickaelson ! »  
**Elena plissa les yeux et s'apprêtait à répondre quand le vampire la coupa **« Je sais qu'elle peut arriver à nous délivré ! »  
**La brune ferma la bouche et détourna le regard, elle se tendit lorsqu'elle vit un brun qui les regardait avec un sourire. Stephen tourna lui aussi les yeux et son regard se noircit dangereusement. L'homme en voyant leur regard haineux, rigola puis il se calma **« Vous croyez sincèrement qu'elle vous sauvera ? »  
**Elena serra les dents **« Ma cousine est la meilleure, elle vous tuera tous ! »  
**L'homme rigola de plus belle **« Vous êtes bien naïfs !... Dark Shadow signe son arrêt de mort si elle vient ici !... Elle sait très bien que la vengeance est plus forte que certains croient ! »  
**Le vampire sourit **« Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer une personne surtout quand vous vous en prenez à sa famille ! »  
**Le brun haussa un sourcil **« C'est elle qui a commencé en tuant Amanda ! »  
**Stephen plissa les yeux et haussa les sourcils surprit **« Vous l'aimiez… »  
**Elena regarda le vampire puis le tueur, qui n'avait plus aucune trace d'humour. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Stephen entendit une voix dans l'oreillette qui le figea sur place. La jeune femme le regarda en sentant sa main se crispé autour de la sienne.

Le brune hocha la tête et regarda le vampire et l'humaine avec un sourire moqueur **« Désolé d'anéantir tes espoirs mais Dark ne viendra pas vous sauver ! »  
**La respiration d'Elena s'accéléra et les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Le brun se réjouit en voyant leurs regard haineux pour le vampire et de peur de l'humaine, il leur dit d'une voix ravie et sarcastique **« Elle est morte… Grandiose pour soi-disant la meilleure tueuse qui soit ! »  
**Les larmes d'Elena dévalèrent ses joues et elle secoua la tête **« Non… C'est… C'est impossible ! »  
**Stephen ne savait pas comment mais il trouva la force de se lever à vitesse vampirique. Le brun eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les yeux rouges du vampire le regardait avec haine, ses veines sous ses yeux et ses crocs ressentirent. Le brun reprit contenance rapidement **« Maintenant vous ne nous êtes plus d'aucune utilité ! »  
**Stephen ne sa calma pas pour autant et un grognement bestial se forma dans sa gorge.

Il avait tellement envie de les déchiqueté un par un, de les faire souffrir le plus possible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient eu Abigaël. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle aurait pu venir toute seule. Où étais les Klaus et les autres ? Il ne voulait pas croire qu'en effet Klaus l'avait manipulé, qu'il l'avait laissé venir toute seule. Il avait conscience qu'on aurait pu croire que son côté Ripeur avait refait surface. Ses yeux remplit de rage fixait les hommes qui le regardait avec amusement ce qui amplifia sa colère. Ils avaient de la chance qu'ils y avaient ses barreaux entre eux sinon il en ferait qu'une bouché, malgré la verveine toujours dans son corps.

Quant à Elena, elle était figée au sol, les yeux dans le vide. Elle ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait pas les rires des tueurs. Elle n'avait même pas senti la main de Stephen délaisser la sienne. Elle ne sentait plus la douleur dans ses membres, ni la soif et la faim dans son corps _**« Elle est morte… » **_Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête sans arrêt comme un disque rayé. Elle avait perdu sa cousine à peine qu'elle l'eut retrouvé. Elle avait passé ses derniers instants à trouver un moyen pour l'éloigner des Originels. A cause de son entêtement, elle était partie vivre avec les Mikaelson et elle n'avait pas profité pour essayer de retrouver sa complicité et maintenant… Elle ne la reverrait plus. Elle ne pourrait pas lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué… A quel point, elle s'était inquiétée. A quel point elle avait été heureuse d'enfin la retrouver. Elle se fichait maintenant qu'ils veuillent la tuer, elle ne se défendrait même pas tellement elle était abattu par cette affreuse nouvelle. Puis, la colère la prit. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire confiance aux Mikaelson. Où ils étaient ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont laissé venir toute seule ? Ils s'en fichaient d'elle. Abigaël leur avait fait confiance et maintenant, elle était… Elena ferma les yeux et son regard se posa sur les hommes qui les regardaient avec des grands sourires. Elle avait tellement envie de leur faire ravaler. Elle ne souhaitait jamais la mort de quelqu'un, excepté celle des vampires Originels, mais eux, elle voulait les voir supplier de les épargner, les voir souffrir. La Doppelgänger regarda Stephen qui était qu'à quelques centimètres des barreaux et qui avait les poings serré à s'en faire saigner.

Les hommes se retournèrent quand ils entendirent du bruit dans le couloir. Le chef fit un signe de tête à un roux qui se dirigea vers la porte. Il arriva devant et posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir. La porte sortit de son encadrement, le roux n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut sous la porte et qu'un poids se posa dessus et que des balles transpercèrent le bois pour se planter dans sa tête. La personne releva la sienne. Les tueurs écarquillèrent les yeux et le chef serra les dents. Stephen reprit son visage normal sous la surprise **« Abigaël… »  
**Elena sortit de sa transe et ses yeux suivirent la direction, elle suffoqua sous la surprise et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle se leva oubliant complètement la douleur. Un énorme poids s'enleva en elle et elle put respirer normalement.

Abigaël sourit en regardant le Chef **« Je t'ai manqué Zain ? »  
**Celui-ci plissa les yeux en serrant les poings. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand l'ex Militaire leva la main qui tenait une grande où la goupille n'était plus **« Kaboum ! »  
**Et elle la jeta vers les Hommes qui s'écartèrent rapidement, elle en profita pour tirer sur eux, et elle fit mouche. Stephen se mit au fond de sa cellule en regardant Elena **« Mets-toi sous le lit ! »  
**La cousine d'Abigaël ne se fit pas prier et se cacha sous le lit. Abigaël se recula pour se cacher dans le couloir contre le mur tandis qu'un Boom se fit entendre. Un silence ce fit après l'explosion, l'ex tueuse rechargea son arme, elle regarda prudemment pour regarder dans la pièce. Beaucoup de débris s'y trouvait, des corps qui ne bougeaient plus. Elle vit Zain la visait et elle se cacha de nouveau quand il tira **« Je te connaissais meilleur tireur ! »  
**Zain lui répondit **« Je te croyais plus intelligente… Pas très malin de m'attaquer alors que j'ai ta cousine ici ! »  
**Abigaël serra les poings puis elle sourit **« Et si on faisait ça à l'ancienne ?... Tu veux te venger ? Alors bats-toi comme un homme ! »  
**Zain semblait réfléchir car elle n'entendit rien, puis **« Très bien Shadow, alors pose tes armes ! »  
**L'ex tueuse ricana nerveusement **« Pose les tiennes d'abord ! »  
**Le brun répondit **« Tu veux jouer à ça ?... Il ne faudra pas longtemps à Carlyle pour savoir que tu es encore vivante et pour tuer ton frère ! »  
**Abigaël soupira puis elle se leva, ses armes toujours aux mains, elle se mit à découvert et elle vit Zain debout devant la cellule où se trouvait Stephen. Ils se fixèrent puis ils se sourirent. Abigaël leva les bras et lâcha ses armes. Zain en fit de même.

Zain s'avança de deux pas **« Comment tu as fait pour faire croire que tu étais morte ? »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules avec un sourire **« On a tous nos petits secrets ! »  
**Zain rigola puis il se précipita sur l'ex Militaire, celle-ci leva son pied et la posa brusquement sur une planche qui roula en l'air. Abigaël tapa de nouveau dessus avec son pied et l'envoya sur le brun qui la repoussa avec son bras. La brune sauta sur une chaise et mit un coup de poing à Zain qui ne put l'esquiver, il tituba légèrement en arrière mais il se reprit rapidement. Zain voulut la frapper mais elle l'esquiva, mais pas son pied qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Elle gémit légèrement et elle flancha les genoux, il lui mit un coup de poing au visage et elle tomba sur le dos. Il se pencha pour l'attraper par le cou et la souleva **« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! »  
**Abigaël lui attrapa le bras et lui mit un coup de pied dans le genou puis un coup au visage. Il recula en crachant du sang puis il se dirigea de nouveau vers Elle.

Il leva sa jambe pour lui mettre un coup mais elle se baissa rapidement, puis un autre mais la même chose se produisit. Zain balança son bras mais elle se baissa de nouveau. Il arriva la même chose pendant quelques minutes et l'énervement du brun monta, il balança sa jambe et Abigaël lui mit un coup dans le pied pour l'écarter, elle se baissa quand il voulut la frapper. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui donner un coup de pied mais il se tourna lui aussi pour attraper sa jambe. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre elle sautilla sur place. Abigaël serra les dents et elle lui mit un coup de coude dans le dos, ce qui lui fit légèrement lâcher prise. Abigaël attrapa sa main et elle se roula en avant et le brun roula en arrière. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol. La brune se redressa légèrement et elle lui mit un coup de poing au visage. Zain retomba allongés au sol. Abigaël fit une roulade arrière et se retrouva ensuite sur ses pieds. Le brun posa ses mains sur le côté de sa tête et il balança ses pieds en arrière puis rapidement en avant en arquant le dos et il se retrouva lui aussi sur ses pieds. Elle essaya de lui mettre un coup de pied mais il l'évita, la même chose se produisit quand elle essaya de le frapper de son poing. Abigaël tourna rapidement sur elle-même en balançant sa jambe mais il lui attrapa. Elle sauta et enroula ses jambes autour de son cou. Elle mit tout son poids pour rouler sur elle-même, ce qui le fit tourner en l'air avant d'atterrir brutalement sur le sol, il se releva à genoux **« Tu crois que je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait ? »  
**Elle lui donna ensuite un violent coup de pied au visage, la force du coup le fit voler en arrière pour atterrir sur le ventre.

Zain se redressa à genoux, du sang coulait de sa bouche, il cracha au gout métallique et s'essuya du revers du poignet en la regardant avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux **« Ça change pas que tu l'as tué !... Tu vas souffrir ! »  
**Il se releva et s'approcha de l'ex tueuse, elle balança son bras pour le frapper mais il l'esquiva, elle essaya de lui redonner des coups mais il en fit de même. Zain la frappa au visage et elle recula sous la force du coup. Il l'a frappa ensuite au ventre puis au visage. Elle balança le bras mais il lui attrapa, il tourna sur lui-même ce qui le lui tordit, elle émit un sifflement de douleur. Il lui mit un coup de pied au visage et il lui fit un croche-pied qui la fit tomber en arrière. Stephen était face au barreau et ragea en voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elena quant à elle, voyait que la serrure de sa cellule, ne la retenait plus. Elle posa les yeux sur sa cousine puis sur une arme qui se trouvait non loin.

Abigaël se mit à quatre pattes, et Zain lui mit un coup de pied au ventre qui l'envoya contre la cellule de Stephen. Abigaël cracha du sang et essaya de reprendre sa respiration qui c'était coupé à l'impact. Abigaël se releva mais Zain lui mit un violent coup de genoux au visage, qui la fit tituber. Le brun lui attrapa les cheveux et la fit tourner pour qu'il soit face à la cellule et il lui mit un coup de poing au ventre. Elle se plia en dent en gémissant plus fortement de douleur, et il lui donna autre coup au visage. Elle s'écroula au sol étourdi par la force du coup. Zain se pencha et enroula sa main autour de sa nuque, il la retourna et la souleva, elle était sur la pointe des pieds. Il sera son cou. Abigaël enroula ses mains autour de ses poignées pour lui faire lâcher, mais rien n'y faisait. Sa respiration lui manquer **« Ne lutte pas… Je te rends un énorme service ! »  
**Abigaël resserra ses mains et planta ses ongles dans sa peau. Zain sourit en voyant la brune à sa merci **« Lâche-là ! »  
**Le brun ne l'écouta pas et sourit **« Ce n'est pas ton combat petite fille ! »  
**Il perdit son sourire quand il sentit un bout froid contre son dos **« Je vais tirer si tu ne la lâche pas tout de suite ! »  
**Zain se retourna et envoya un coup de poignet violent dans la joue de la cousine d'Abigaël, qui se rétama par terre de tout son long. Stephen avec le peu de force qu'il avait envoya un coup de pied dans sa porte qui se trouva au sol.  
Seulement, Zain n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Les yeux d'Abigaël se voilèrent de haine, elle planta encore plus profondément ses ongles dans les poignets du brun, qui siffla de douleur. L'ex tueuse envoya son pied dans le ventre de Zain, qui la lâcha. La brune lui donna ensuite un violent coup de poing au visage, puis un coup de pied aux genoux. Il essaya d'esquiver ses coups mais ce fut peine perdu tellement la colère qu'elle éprouvait était immense. Personne ne touchait à sa famille et surtout pas devant elle.

Abigaël lui donna un coup de genou au ventre, elle lui attrapa le bras, elle appuya sur ses pieds pour faire une roulade par-dessus le corps de Zain tout en gardant son bras dans sa main. Zain se trouvait la tête entre les jambes de l'ex Militaire. Il cria de douleur quand Abigaël tira son bras vers elle et un craquement se fit entendre. Elle passa ensuite sa deuxième jambe par-dessus et exécuta une roulade tout en l'envoyant contre un mur. Elle se releva à genoux. Zain se releva assez difficilement, du sang coulait sur son menton et il cracha tout en se tenant le bras, qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Il posa ses yeux sur Abigaël, celle-ci sourit en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur mais ce qui le choqua, ce fut le cercle métallique autour de son doigt **« On se retrouvera en enfer ! »  
**Il mit sa main dans ses poches et il en sortit une grenade dégoupillait. Il regarda Abigaël en lui faisant un clin d'œil. La brune renversa une table en bois qui était encore debout, et qui la protégea quand la grenade explosa. Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat.

Abigaël sortit et souffla, elle se précipita ensuite vers sa cousine, qui était recouverte de débris. Celle-ci gémit en se redressant aidé par l'ex tueuse. Elena regarda Abigaël et les larmes lui monta aux yeux **« Abi'… J'ai… J'ai cru que… »  
**Abigaël lui fit une moue faussement boudeuse **« Qu'il m'aurait tué… Il en faut plus que ça ! »  
**Elena serra sa cousine dans ses bras, qui fut surprise mais qui répondit à son étreinte. Stephen arriva vers les brunes **« Ils ont cru que tu étais morte… »  
**La descendante de Katherine s'écarta en haussant un sourcil **« Comment c'est possible ? »  
**Abigaël s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix dans son oreille la coupa _**« Abigaël on a plus le temps !... Ils essayent de reprendre le contrôle des caméras ! »  
**_L'ex Militaire se releva en aidant sa cousine **« On a pas le temps, il faut qu'on rejoigne les autres ! »  
**Ils acquiescèrent et ils sortirent de la pièce **« Où sont-ils ? »  
**Ils arrivèrent à un couloir et il vit deux hommes arrivaient **« Ils sont allés chercher Damon ! »  
**Les hommes arrivèrent quand Abigaël se posta entre eux, ils dégainèrent leurs armes mais l'ex tueuse planta un couteau dans le ventre du premier et trancha la gorge du deuxième. Stephen déglutit et Abigaël le vit **« Sers-toi, vaut mieux que tu sois en pleine forme ! »  
**Le vampire secoua la tête **« Sa va aller ! »  
**Abigaël n'insista pas en connaissant le passif du Salvatore. Ils continuèrent prudemment leur avancée dans le couloir **« Caroline a appelé Bonnie pour créer une illusion de ma mort… Ce qui leur a permis de se débarrassé des hommes ! »  
**Ils arrivèrent dans un autre couloir **« Et pour les caméras ? »  
**Abigaël en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger **« Brook a réussi à prendre le contrôle mais elle ne le pourra pas éternellement ! »  
**Elena la regarda **« Bravo pour l'idée ! »  
**Sa cousine soupira. Elena et Stephen se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils **« Il faut… Remercier Kol… »  
**Ils écarquillèrent les yeux surpris.

* * *

_**« Abigaël… On a un problème… »  
**_Celle-ci s'arrêta net **« Quoi ? »  
**Brook hésita _**« Il n'y a aucune trace de Peter dans la maison… »  
**_Abigaël secoua la tête **« C'est impossible… Bonnie n'a pas pu se tromper ! »  
**La brune avança et elle se stoppa quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Ils s'approchèrent. Abigaël sortit son arme et sortit du couloir et elle soupira quand elle croisa des yeux noirs amusé **« Je suis très ravie de te revoir aussi **_**ma douce ! »  
**_Abigaël le fusilla du regard en baissant son arme même si l'envie de lui coller une balle dans la tête la démangeait légèrement **« Alors ? »  
**Klaus se posta au côté de son frère **« Ça a été un jeu d'enfant ! Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Peter ! »  
**Abigaël serra les dents **« Dégageons d'ici ! »  
**Elle se retourna d'un pas énervé. Où il est ? Bonnie n'avait pas pu se tromper dans le sort ? Et merde. Elle en avait marre de tourner en rond. A chaque fois qu'elle avait une piste elle tombait de haut. Ils jouaient avec ses nerfs et ils s'en mordraient les doigts. Foi d'Abigaël Davis.

L'ex tueuse se tourna vers Damon, qui avait l'air assez mal en point **« Un revenant !... Tu m'as quand même assez manqué Gigolo ! »  
**Ce dernier lui sourit faiblement mais avec toujours une lueur malicieuse **« Toi aussi la naine ! »  
**Ils se sourirent et ça surprit les vampires. Kol serra les poings à cette scène puis il prit la tête **« Bon on va pas rester planter là toute la journée ! »  
**Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« Il lui prend quoi ? »  
**L'hybride s'avança à ses côtés et lui murmura à l'oreille **« Si tu savais… »  
**Il s'éloigna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait savoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce crétin ?  
Elle haussa les épaules et suivit les Mikaelson **« Brook ? »  
**Celle-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite et Abigaël fronça légèrement les sourcils _**« A gauche, ensuite encore et puis à droite ! »**_**  
**Abigaël n'eut pas besoin d'indiquer la direction car Kol était en tête et il avait entendu.

**« Ca va être compliqué… »  
**La brune soupira **« Je sais… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le sort de Bonnie n'a pas fonctionné ! »  
**Caroline secoua légèrement la tête **« J'en sais rien… C'est bizarre ! »  
**Katherine s'avança vers les jeunes femmes **« Pour une Bennett, elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'Emilie ou que Lucie ! »  
**Caroline la fusilla du regard **« On attendant elle avait trouvé le moyen de t'immobilisé pour récupérer la pierre de lune et immobilisé Klaus ! »  
**La vampire de 500 ans haussa les épaules **« Mais pour raté un sort de localisation, c'est absurde ! »**

_**« Tournez à gauche ! »**_

Abigaël ne put empêcher un léger rire **« Je déteste quand tu fais la voix d'un GPS ! »  
**Un rire nerveux lui répondit, ce qui la fit froncer les sourcils et elle s'arrêta **« Brook ça va ? »  
**Il eut un léger silence quand elle lui répondit nerveusement _**« Je le serais plus quand tu seras sortie de là ! »  
**_Ils arrivèrent à la dernière porte et entrèrent. Ils se stoppèrent en voyant des armes se braquaient sur eux. Les Mikaelson savaient qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Abigaël se posta devant les Originels et son regard devint haineux en voyant **« Jason… »  
**Ce dernier s'avança **« Ravie te de revoir Dark Shadow ! »  
**Cette dernière ne passa pas par quatre chemin **« Où est mon frère ? »  
**Jason rigola et croisa ses bras sur son torse **« Je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour Moi dans ton cas ! »  
**La brune serra les dents et fit un pas mais leurs armes se levèrent un peu plus prêt à faire feu. Abigaël se stoppa en les regardant. Klaus s'avança mais un des hommes lui tira une balle en bois dans le ventre, il posa un genou à terre en serrant les dents. Caroline et Elena sursautèrent légèrement quand l'Hybride siffla en regardant celui qui avait tiré, avec un regard qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Il se releva en retirant rapidement la balle. Abigaël et Lui se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil puis ils reportèrent leurs attentions sur Jason. Qui affichait un sourire goguenard **« Le grand Niklaus Mikaelson n'est pas grand-chose on dirait ! »  
**Ce dernier afficha un sourire amer **« Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu es caché derrière ses pitoyables humains ! »  
**Ce dernier haussa les sourcils amusé et il s'avança pour provoquer l'Originel **« Je suis là qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »  
**Klaus se retint fortement de lui arracher la tête mais il savait qu'il n'attendait que ça pour faire feu. Lui et son frère et sa sœur ne craignaient rien. Mais pas Caroline et ni Abigaël. Jason rigola **« Courageux mais pas téméraire ? »  
**Kol s'avança aux côtés de son frère avec un regard dénué d'humour et Abigaël fut extrêmement surprise de son sérieux **« Toi non plus !... Tu t'approches car tu sais que si on t'arrache la tête, ils tireront ! »  
**Jason se détourna en rigolant de nouveau **« A quoi ça sert d'être un vampire Originel finalement ? »  
**Abigaël commença vraiment à perdre patience. Et ses mains la démangeaient pour attraper ses armes et le tuer **« Où sont Cashwood et Stevens ? »  
**Jason se retourna **« J'ai un ordre précis, tu les verras bientôt ! »  
**Damon ne fut pas stupide, il repensa à la voix nerveuse de **« Et Brook ? »  
**Abigaël tourna vivement la tête vers lui puis Jason ricana, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête **« En sécurité aussi… Pour l'instant ! »  
**L'ex Militaire se précipita sur Jason mais quand elle allait le toucher, un coup vint de nulle part. Elle tomba au sol, elle se releva sur un genou rapidement à cause de sa colère mais elle s'arrêta les yeux brillant de haine quand quelque chose de froid se posa sur sa tempe gauche, elle savait exactement ce que c'était.

Elle tourna le regard quand des coups partirent et que des sifflements de douleur lui vint jusqu'aux oreilles. Les Originels avaient voulu intervenir mais les hommes avaient anticipé leurs gestes et ils tirèrent sans sommation. Ils étaient à terre. Damon aussi ce qui la surprise qu'il ait voulu intervenir. Abigaël regarda Jason quand il frappa dans ses mains **« Les vampires Originels… Les plus puissant… Klaus le psychopathe… Kol le gamin immature… Et Rebekah la femme qui veut devenir humaine… Vous ruinez votre réputation !... Ainsi que toi Damon Salvatore… Celui qui tombe toujours amoureux de la même femme que son frère… Que c'est triste ! »  
**Il ignora leur regard meurtrier et ses yeux se posèrent sur Kol, puis sur Abigaël. Le frère de Klaus n'aimait pas son regard appréciateur **« Mais quel homme pourrait résister à une femme tel qu'Abigaël Davis ? »  
**Celle-ci afficha un sourire amer **« Tu as toujours voulu ce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir ! »  
**Jason haussa les épaules **« Ce que je veux maintenant… C'est de te voir souffrir ! »**

L'ex tueuse plissa les yeux tandis qu'il perdit toute trace d'humour **« Craig ! »  
**Abigaël tourna le regard et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son frère accompagné de ce Craig, qui étaient arrivé par la seconde porte. La brune sentit les larmes lui montaient les yeux. Il n'avait pas changé d'un poil, sauf qu'on voyait qu'il avait légèrement vieilli. Il avait des cheveux châtain avec des reflets blond, il avait des yeux verts et on pouvait deviner de qui Abigaël tenait la couleur des siens. Abigaël serra les dents et aurait tellement voulu se lever pour courir auprès de lui, mais elle n'en fit rien à cause de l'arme sur sa tempe. Il était couvert de bleu, des plaies sur les bras où se trouvait toujours du sang séchés autour, des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux, il boitait à la jambe gauche, ses yeux étaient vitreux et elle se demandait s'il l'avait vu. L'ex tueuse serra les dents en le voyant dans cet état lamentable et elle les ferait souffrir pour ça. Elle voyait que cela faisait des mois qu'il devait être entre leurs mains. Elle maudit de plus en plus Mustang. Elle murmura **« Peter… »  
**Ce dernier releva les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, il voulut se précipité vers Elle mais Craig lui mit un coup de pied dans sa jambe qui boitait. Il cria de douleur et s'écroula à genoux. Abigaël se releva sur ses pieds mais le type lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre, elle se mit à genoux en serrant les poings. Peter la regarda et lui fit un sourire rassurant **« Ca va aller ! »  
**Celle-ci le regarda les yeux brillant. Jason posa un genou à terre et lui dit près de son oreille **« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir à sa petite sœur ? »  
**Celle-ci essaya à nouveau de se relever mais une main ferme s'enroula autour de sa nuque. Les vampires serrèrent les poings, ils ne purent rien faire et ça les mettait dans une rage noir. Elena était bouleversé de revoir son cousin dans cet état, elle voulait tellement aller le voir mais les armes pointaient sur eux l'empêchait.

**J'écris ce passage sur My Immortal d'Evanescence :**

Abigaël regarda Jason **« Vous m'avez alors laissez-les ! »  
**Jason rigola en se relevant, il mit un coup de genoux au visage de Peter, qui s'écroula sur le côté, du sang coulait de son nez et de sa bouche puis il posa ses yeux sur l'ex tueuse qui avait les dents et les poings serrées en le regardant avec le regard qu'il aimé voir sur le visage de la brune **« Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ma chérie ! »  
**Peter gémit et regarda sa sœur, elle se mordit la lèvre à ses yeux vert empli d'excuse et d'amour **« Je… Je t'aime ! »  
**Abigaël secoua la tête puis posa ses yeux sur Jason, qui les regardait avec un sourire **« Fais pas ça… »  
**Jason s'éloigna de Peter pour s'approcher de la brune, arrivée à sa hauteur il se baissa pour avoir son visage à hauteur du sien, il lui caressa doucement la joue et elle frissonna de dégoût, ce qui l'amusa **« J'ai des ordres… **_**Ma douce ! »  
**_Jason entendit un grognement et il tourna son regard sur le frère de Kol qui le regardait avec un air qui en aurait effrayé plus d'un. Le brun se releva et se posta près de Peter, qui essayait de se relever mais qui grimaçait de douleur. Jason s'agenouilla et sortit un couteau de sa poche. Abigaël écarquilla les yeux, elle se tourna et attrapa l'arme si rapidement que le blond n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle lui planta son couteau dans le ventre, il cria de douleur en s'écroulant au sol. Elle se précipita mais une balle traversa ses côtés qui la firent se plier et tomber à genoux. Elle se releva.

Klaus se releva et arracha la tête de 2 types. Kol arracha 3 cœur ainsi que Damon et Stephen. Caroline se précipita pour aider sa meilleure amie. Elena attrapa une arme qui se trouvait non loin d'Elle.

Abigaël s'arrêta net quand Jason avait attrapé Peter par les cheveux et qui avait dirigeait son couteau vers sa gorge. Des coups de feu retentirent mais elle ne se retourna pas car elle savait ce qu'il se passait. Abigaël tourna la tête quand un homme la frappa au visage et puis un coup où la balle l'avait traversé, elle se remit à genou mais non à cause de la douleur mais dû aux regards de résignation de son frère. Il savait **« Je… Je t'aime ! »  
**Peter sourit. Jason rigola **« Que c'est beau l'amour ! »  
**Puis à ses mots, il lui trancha la gorge.

Abigaël ne put même pas crier en voyant ça. Le corps de son frère s'écroula et elle le vit suffoquer pour avoir de l'air. Il eut la force de faire un dernier sourire à sa petite sœur avant de fermer les yeux, sa respiration se stoppa. La brune regarda son frère puis Jason qui avait un sourire immense en essuyant son couteau sur la chemise de son frère. Le tueur regarda la jeune femme qui avait les yeux rempli de tous les sentiments haineux qu'elle pouvait avoir. Là, il savait qu'il avait réussi. Elle lui murmura d'une voix dangereusement basse **« Tu vas me le payer… »  
**Jason rigola **« Tu n'es plus rien et être avec des Originels ne changent rien ! »  
**Abigaël ne répondit rien. Jason se recula sans la lâcher des yeux **« Tu as le bonjour de Leo et de Carlyle ! »  
**Il sortit de la pièce en rigolant fier de lui. Les hommes se dirigèrent à sa suite en ne lâchant pas les vampires des yeux. Ils disparurent.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Abigaël pour se lever, en ignorant la douleur dans son corps. Elle se précipita sur le corps de son frère en le secouant **« Peter !... Peter s'il te plait !... Réponds-moi, je t'en prie ! »  
**Elle lui tapa le visage mais il n'eut aucun geste même avec les suivants.

Les vampires regardèrent la scène bouleversé. Elena s'était écroulée à genoux en pleurs. Caroline voulait se rendre vers sa meilleure amie mais elle ne put faire aucun geste. Rebekah avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant Abigaël, près du corps de son frère. Klaus et Kol avaient les poings serrés et ils s'en voulurent de n'avoir rien pu faire. Kol regardait la jeune femme, c'était la 1ère fois qu'il la voyait pleuré et sa lui fit quelque chose qu'il essayait d'ignorer, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas.

Abigaël regarda Klaus, qui vit tout l'espoir qu'elle avait et sa lui serra le coeur **« Klaus… Sauve-le… S'il te plaît ! »  
**L'Hybride se pinça les lèvres et s'approcha **« C'est trop tard… Je suis désolé… »  
**La brune haleta et elle regarda son frère en secouant la tête **« Non… Tu mens ! »  
**Elle releva les yeux, son visage était strié de larme **« Il doit… Il doit sûrement… Y avoir un moyen… Je t'en prie… »  
**Sa voix s'était brisé et il s'agenouilla près d'elle. Sa tristesse se répercuta dans son corps et c'était la 1ère fois que la peine d'une personne lui faisait ça. Il ne put lui répondre, puis elle se tourna vers Caroline **« Appel Bonnie… Elle… Elle peut sûrement faire… Quelque chose… Un sort ou… »  
**La fille du Liz ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas.

**« Abigaël ? »  
**Celle-ci se tourna vers la voix et sa tristesse s'en alla pour faire place à une fureur inimaginable. Elle se leva et elle n'entendit pas la voix de Mustang qui s'excusait. Abigaël le plaqua contre le mur avec violence, et il gémit sous le choc. Elle lui envoya un coup de poing au visage, puis un coup de genou dans le ventre, qui le fit se plier en deux. Elle leva le poing pour le frapper à nouveau mais des bras l'emprisonnèrent et l'écartèrent de sa cible **« Je vais vous tuer ! !... C'est de votre faute ! !... Mon frère est mort ! ! »  
**Elle continua à se débattre mais elle ne put se défaire **« Lâche-moi ! »  
**Elle se débattait mais rien n'y faisait. Elle voulait tellement tuer le Militaire qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle ne supportait pas son regard de compassions et d'excuses, c'était sa faute. La mort de son frère. Tout était de sa faute et elle voulait le tuer, le faire souffrir. Il n'y avait pas d'excuse, rien du tout. Jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais, elle avait perdu son frère… C'était aussi de sa faute… Elle aurait dû arrêter… Tout ça. C'était sa faute. Elle aurait dû se laisser se faire tuer.

En voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire de mouvement, elle s'arrêta, elle fut retourné et des bras l'attirèrent contre un corps, elle ne réfléchit pas et s'accrocha à la veste en pleurant. Elle se fichait qu'elle était contre Kol et elle se fichait que tout le monde la voit ainsi. Ils avaient tués son frère. Elle l'avait retrouvé et il était mort. Elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il était mort devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Tous les souvenirs de lui, réapparut dans un flash interminable. Elle se souvient de son enfance avant le drame et ses pleurs redoublèrent en s'accrochant désespéramment à la veste du vampire, qui resserra encore plus son étreinte, en posant sa tête contre ses cheveux, il caressa doucement son dos. Elle aurait dû arrêter. Retrouver son frère et avoir une vie normal. Mais c'était trop tard. Ses parents et maintenant son frère, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle aurait vraiment dû mourir dans cette maison. Rien de tout ça ne se serait passer.

**Fin de la musique.**

Après quelques minutes, qui paraissait une éternité aux présents. Ses tremblements se calmèrent. Et ses pleurs diminuèrent avant de s'arrêter complètement. Elle s'éloigna du brun avec les yeux baissés. Elle le contourna sous les regards inquiet des autres, elle se posta devant son frère, elle s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il l'a voulait ? Il l'aurait. Abigaël rouvrit les yeux et ce que les vampires virent les glaça. L'ex Militaire se releva lentement en fixant toujours son frère.

Black Pearl de Rebel se fit entendre, Abigaël sortit son téléphone et le colla à son oreille sans regarder qui l'appelait _**« Ça fait quoi Dark Shadow ? »  
**_Elle serra les dents en fermant les yeux **« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! »  
**L'homme rigola puis il lui dit d'une voix glaciale _**« Tu n'aurais jamais dû tuer ma femme ! »  
**_Abigaël se pinça les lèvres **« C'est fini Léo… »  
**Les vampires se regardèrent ainsi que les Militaires inquiet, ils s'approchèrent lentement près des amis de la brune **« **_**Ça ne vient que commencer… »  
**_L'ex tueuse rouvrit les yeux et les Militaires surent qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps **« C'est entre Toi, Cashwood et Moi ! »  
**Les yeux d'Abigaël se plissèrent et elle murmura d'une voix où plus aucune tristesse ne se trouvait mais une haine sans nom et glaciale en baissant les yeux **« Vous vouliez l'animal** **? »**  
La jeune femme releva les yeux qui exprimait que haine et presque plus aucune humanité se trouvait dans ses yeux verts «**Vous l'avez ! »**

La brune raccrocha, elle regarda le Colonel, qui déglutit. Elle se posta devant les Militaires **« Vous vouliez la Militaire ?... Je vais vous donner la tueuse qui est beaucoup plus efficace ! »  
**Roy s'apprêtait à la faire changer d'avis mais elle l'empêcha **« D'ici 24h, je vous offrirais la tête de Leo et de Carlyle sur un plateau d'argent !... Je le ferais à manière, il n'y a plus de Général de brigade, ni d'Abigaël Davis c'est clair ? »  
**Abigaël fit les tour des présents et leur dit d'une voix menaçante **« Et je tuerais quiconque qui essaye de m'en empêcher ! »  
**L'ex Militaire passèrent entre eux et sortit de la pièce. Sous leur regard abasourdis. Ils connaissaient Abigaël et ce qu'ils virent les laissa énormément inquiet. Kol voulait voir la tueuse mais maintenant ils se disaient qu'il n'aimera pas la voir ainsi. Klaus pensa la même chose que son frère. Katherine était très excité et cette histoire serait vite finie avec le retour de Dark Shadow. Quant à Damon, il soupira discrètement _« Un Stephen n°2… Il ne manquait plus que ça… »_ Stephen s'inquiéta, il savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait accomplir sous la colère, il savait qu'Abigaël avait énormément redouter de redevenir celle d'avant et il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait bientôt découvrir pourquoi. Elena et Caroline étaient beaucoup trop sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les heures qui allaient suivre s'annonçait sombre.

* * *

**Voili Voilou, chapitre finie ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Bien, Nul, Passable ?  
J'ai vraiment eu du mal pour ce chapitre... A cause de la mort de Peter parce que ça m'as touché moi-même en l'écrivant surtout en imaginant Abigaël... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**La discussion entre Elena et Stephen ?**

**Leur pensée et la réaction quand il croit Abigaël morte ?**

**La rescousse d'Elena et que ça soit l'idée de Kol ?**

**La confrontation entre Zain et Abigaël ?**

**Le retour de Jason ?**

**Le retour de Peter ? Et sa mort et la réaction d'Abigaël ?**

**Des suppositions pour la suite ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Et si vous avez des question n'hésitez pas non plus, je suis là pour ça ;-P  
A bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***


	43. Retour au QG Mouvementé

**Voici la suite de mon histoire, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plairas et que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^  
Merci encore à celle qui me laisse des reviews toute aussi belle les unes que les autres ^^  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Xoxo :***

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Non, loin de là, j'adore toujours tes reviews et celle-ci ne fais pas exception ;-)  
Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plus et de voir que mon histoire te plaît toujours autant ^^  
Dans ce chapitre, tu vas la voir et j'espère que ça comblera tes espérances :-$  
J'espère d'ailleurs que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Odessa : **_Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours plaisir ^^  
La bête est lâchée comme tu dis et la ça va faire des ravages ;-)  
Elena se demande mais quand elle va vraiment s'en douter… Mystère :-P  
C'est Abigaël, elle a perdu ses parents et elle a fait la même chose donc pour moi, ce n'est pas étonnant, elle a toujours été forte autant mentalement que physiquement mais là comme ce n'est pas en flash-back, ça va être différent mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;-) Kol sera encore présent pour elle comme les autres Mikaelson. Carlyle et Leo vont morfler ne t'inquiète pas, Dark Shadow est de retour ;-)  
Je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'es plus et le passage Zain et Abigaël aussi :-)  
Voici la suite et j'espère que la suite te plairas, Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour tes deux reviews ;-)  
Et oui la jalousie de Kol ahah et il y en aura d'autres je pense -) et je suis ravie que mes chapitre t'es plu et l'arrivée de Katherine aussi ^^  
Oui et ils le seront pendant un bon moment mais je n'en dis pas plus ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Tiffany : **_Ce n'est pas grave -) Merci pour ta review ! ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire ! *-*  
C'est sûr que Kol est plutôt du genre à foncer tête baissé sans réfléchir lol  
Je suis contente que leur confrontation te plaise ! :-)  
Raaah pour Jason, Mystère hihi, il faut bien un anti-héros ;-P  
Et oui, je la persécute ma petite Abigaël mais malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix… Oui, très mal pour eux et j'espère que la confrontation – qui n'est pas pour tout de suite – te plaira,*  
J'espère en attendant que tu aimeras ce chapitre, Xoxo :*  
_

* * *

Les Mikaelson, le Scooby-gang et les Militaires étaient toujours dans la pièce. Riza se reprit et regarda son Colonel **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »**  
Ce dernier s'approcha du corps de Peter en soupirant **« Je n'en sais rien… »  
**Caroline se reprit et regarda les Militaires avec colère **« Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ?! »  
**Les présents la regardèrent mais Mustang resta le dos tournée **« Ils ont tué Peter, le frère de votre Général et ils ont Brook votre subordonné !... Et en plus de ça, vous êtes Colonel et vous ne savez pas comment gérer ça ?! Trouvez une solution pour trouver Carlyle et Leo et faîtes les payer pour ça ! »  
**Le Colonel se retourna **« Vous croyez que c'est eux le problème ? »  
**Là, ils froncèrent les sourcils. Havoc qui avait sorti une cigarette continua **« Vous ne la connaissez pas, pas vrai ? »  
**Elena se releva en essuyant son visage et le regard de ses yeux rouges à cause des larmes **« Je connais ma cousine ! »  
**Havoc soupira **« Je ne parle pas d'Abigaël Davis… »  
**Klaus plissa les yeux **« Dark Shadow… »  
**Le sous-lieutenant Havoc hocha la tête. Elena regarda l'Hybride **« Il n'y a aucune différence, elle reste toujours ma cousine ! »  
**Kol rigola sans joie **« Il y a une grande différence entre Abigaël Davis et Dark Shadow ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus regarda la Doppelgänger **« Tu es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ? »  
**Rebekah en avait marre et elle posa sa main sur le bras de Kol, ignorant l'envie d'arracher la tête de cette garce qui croyait connaître sa cousine. Elle regarda les Militaires **« Expliquez-nous ! »  
**Roy soupira **« Si je vous dis… Vampire sans humanité ? »  
**Les vampires se regardèrent en sachant ce que ça voulait dire **« Vous ne l'avez jamais vu en tant que tueuse… Nous non plus d'ailleurs… Mais il faut être… Très fort pour nous filé pendant des années entre les doigts… Et elle n'était pas très coopérative quand on la retrouver et les entraînements étaient…Violent… »  
**Damon s'avança aux côtés de Klaus **« Si Dark Shadow peut nous débarrasser de Carlyle et Leo, alors laissons-la faire et ensuite on avisera ! »  
**Le Colonel regarda Riza et elle hocha la tête, il se détourna et sortit son téléphone.

La lieutenant regarda Damon **« Le problème… C'est que si elle tue Cashwood et Stevens en étant Dark Shadow… »  
**Katherine finit la phrase de la Militaire **« Elle pourrait ne pas redevenir Abigaël Davis ! »  
**Riza acquiesça. Stephen s'avança **« Alors il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça ! »  
**Le Colonel arriva **« Ils vont venir chercher Peter… Nous on rentre au QG ! »  
**Il regarda les amis d'Abigaël **« Vous venez avec nous ! »  
**Ils sortirent de la pièce.

Quand ils furent à l'air libre, ils virent Abigaël dans sa voiture. Elena et les Salvatore se rendirent à la voiture de Damon. Katherine monta dans celle des Militaires pour parler du ''problème'' Abigaël Davis. Caroline et les Mikaelson dans celle d'Abigaël. Cette dernière ne fit aucun mouvement quand ils entrèrent dans la Mustang. Elle mit le contact et s'apprêtait à démarrer quand des petites frappes s'entendirent à sa fenêtre, elle baissa la vitre et elle ne se tourna pas **« Suis-nous Dark Shadow ! »**  
Celle-ci serra les dents. Le Colonel s'éloigna.

Abigaël attendit que les voitures des Militaires passent pour les suivre. Un silence pesant et lourd c'était installé dans la Mustang. Caroline se tourna vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci avait le regard vide, aucune émotion ne transperçait dans ses yeux. Elle lui faisait peur. Elle savait que son amie était forte. Elle avait perdu ses parents et elle n'était pas devenue une fille fragile, mais une tueuse. Ce soir, elle avait perdu son frère et d'après ce que les Militaires avaient dit, elle était redevenue celle d'avant. Elle n'aurait pas vu son regard glaciale quand elle avait eu Leo au téléphone, elle ne l'es aurait pas cru. Caroline se tourna vers Abigaël **« Abi' ? »  
**Les Mikaelson regardèrent les jeunes femmes. L'ex Militaire ne fit aucun geste. La fille de Liz inspira profondément **« Dark Shadow ? »  
**Il eut une réaction. Les mains d'Abigaël se ressèrent autour du volant et grogna d'une voix basse **« Quoi ? »  
**Caroline ne se démonta pas **« Tu n'es pas comme ça… Tu n'es pas obligé de redevenir la tueuse ! »  
**La brune pouffa **« Je l'es toujours été… J'arrête simplement de faire semblant d'être celle que je ne suis pas ! »  
**Klaus passa sa tête entre les sièges **« Ca ne t'avancera à rien si tu agis comme ça ! »  
**Abigaël serra encore plus les mains autour de son volant **« Celui qui créer des Hybrides pour protéger sa famille alors qu'ils ne peuvent pas être tué ! »  
**Les yeux de Klaus se rétrécirent à son ton sarcastiquement froid. Et le silence dans l'habitacle se fit encore plus glacial qu'il ne l'était déjà. Rebekah tourna son regard sur Klaus qui regardait la brune avec colère et quand il se replaça dans son siège, elle put voir une lueur de déception dans les prunelles de son frère. La vampire s'étonna qu'il ne réplique pas et ce qui étonna aussi Caroline. Ca amusa Kol car la brune ne perdait pas sa répartie même en redevenant Dark Shadow. Mais il ne put empêcher une pointe d'inquiétude l'envahir, il sentait qu'elle n'était plus la même et il n'aimait pas ça.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après devant des grandes grilles métallique, ils attendirent quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre dans un bruit sourd. Les voitures s'engagèrent et ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grande cour, des immenses bâtiments se trouvaient autour de la cour. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et sortirent tous des véhicules avec appréhension. Les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang regardèrent aux alentours ébahis, jamais ils n'étaient rentrés dans une base Militaire et il faut dire qu'ils étaient impressionnés. Roy se dirigea vers civiles **« Venez avec nous ! »  
**Il se détourna et ils les suivirent.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du plus grand bâtiment, ils regardèrent aux alentours et suivirent les Militaires. Ils montèrent dans le grand ascenseur et Roy appuya sur le bouton du 6ème étage. Une tension se faisait toujours autant sentir. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage et ils entrèrent dans le grand bureau du Colonel. Des canapés étaient l'un en face de l'autre au milieu de la pièce, une table basse au milieu. Des petits bureau étaient sur les côtés et un grand était en face devant une baie vitré. Des tonnes de dossier se trouvaient dessus. Le Colonel s'assit à son bureau. Riza derrière Lui. Les subordonnées s'installèrent aux leurs. Les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang s'assirent sur les canapés. Katherine sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient parallèlement aux canapés. Les Originels d'un côté et les autres de l'autre. Abigaël resta devant la porte et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine **« Maintenant, dîtes-moi toutes les infos que vous avez trouvé sur eux ! »  
**Le Colonel secoua la tête et posa sa tête sur ses mains croisés entre elle **« Non ! »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux et décroisa les bras en serrant les poings, elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la devança **« Tu as besoin de te reposer et de te faire soigner ! »  
**La mâchoire de la brune se contracta **« J'ai besoin de les massacrer jusqu'au dernier ! »  
**Le Militaire était tout aussi têtu et il ne se laissa pas impressionnés par le regard meurtrier et la voix haineuse de la tueuse devant lui **« Tu ne vengeras pas ton frère si tu te vide de ton sang ! »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant de très longue seconde. Les présents les regardèrent sans rien dire.

Abigaël se détourna **« Je me débrouillerais avec ou sans vous ! »  
**Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant fortement la porte qui se répercuta dans la pièce.  
Le Colonel soupira puis il tourna son regard sur Havoc **« Fais en sorte que les portes soient fermés pour ce soir… Abigaël ne doit pas sortir de l'enceinte de la base… Et dis à Scieszka que personne ne dise rien au Général pour Cashwood et Stevens ! »  
**Havoc fronça les sourcils **« Vous croyiez que ça serait suffisant ? »  
**Le Colonel plissa les yeux en le regardant. Le Sous-lieutenant déglutit, il fit le signe Militaire et sortit du bureau. Roy regarda ensuite Fuery **« Surveille Abigaël, ne la lâche pas du regard ! »**

**« On s'en charge ! »  
**Le Militaire regarda Rebekah, il hocha la tête puis il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Fuery **« Va aider Havoc ! »  
**Il acquiesça et sortit à son tour. Roy regarda Falman **« Trouve tout ce que tu peux avoir sur Cashwood et Steven…Peut-être qu'ils ont fait des erreurs et qu'on trouvera leur position ! »  
**Riza s'avança à ses côtés **« Ça m'étonnerais que Stevens se trouve avec Cashwood… Ils ne sont pas idiots ! »  
**Roy souffla et se recula pour s'appuyait contre son siège **« Je sais… Mais peut-être qu'on pourra avoir un mandat pour fouiller chez lui… Tout le monde fait des erreurs un jour ou l'autre ! »  
**Falman sortit de la pièce après avoir fait un salut Militaire. Roy se tourna ensuite vers les amis d'Abigaël. **« Breda va vous emmenez dans vos appartements et nos hommes iront chez Brook Grint pour vos affaires… Après ce qu'il s'est passé, vaut mieux que vous restez ici ! »  
**Ils ne répondirent rien et il se retourna vers sa second **« Prévenez les Elric, qu'ils reviennent de mission, on aura besoin d'eux ! »  
**Riza acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

Elena se leva **« Que comptez-vous faire pour ma cousine ?... Pour la mort de mon cousin ? Ils doivent payer pour ça ! »  
**Le Colonel la regarda et se leva **« Et ils paieront croyez-moi… Mais ce n'est pas vos affaires, vous n'êtes que des civiles ! »  
**Caroline se leva à son tour et allez répliquer quand il la coupa **« Je sais que vous êtes de ses proches… Mais selon nos ordres, vous n'avez aucun droit de vous occuper de ça ! »  
**Rebekah croisa les bras en se levant **« Et vous, vous n'avez aucun droit de nous dire que l'on doit se tenir à l'écart ! »  
**Roy ne put empêcher un sourire **« Et je sais que vous ne le ferez pas… Pour elle ! »  
**Il regarda les présents qui avaient tous un regard déterminé **« Mais je vous demande de vous reposer… Vous avez eu beaucoup d'émotion ce soir et il vaut mieux que vous soyez en pleine forme… Vous ne croyez pas ? »  
**Ils ne purent le contredire. Le Colonel contourna son bureau **« Breda va vous emmenez à vos chambres… Quant à nous, on fera des recherches se soir ! »  
**Les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang se levèrent et suivirent le seconde sous-lieutenant.

Quand ils furent sortis, Roy s'affala sur son fauteuil, il se frotta le visage épuisé par les récents évènements. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de mal à coincée Carlyle. Ils avaient eu du mal pour capturer Leo. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la mort de Peter Gilbert et rajouter Abigaël ou du moins Dark Shadow, à leur problème. Roy sentit une main se posait sur son épaule et il tourna la tête pour regarder Riza, qui affichait une mine impassible mais il put voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus **« Vous devriez aussi vous reposer Colonel ! »  
**Ce dernier secoua la tête en se redressant légèrement **« Non… Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose… Abigaël ne tiendra pas des jours… Sa vengeance va devenir de plus en plus forte… Et c'est à ce moment-là que sa risque d'être plus compliqué… Elle va devenir plus incontrôlable ! »  
**Riza se posta sur le bureau et ils ne dirent plus rien. Dark Shadow est de retour et Carlyle et Leo ne sont rien comparés à la tueuse.

* * *

**Quand Abigaël sortit du bureau :**

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Son frère était mort par sa faute et il lui demandait de se reposer ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, elle devait retrouver Brook. Elle devait éliminée Jason, Carlyle et Leo. Elle tuerait les deux en derniers et Jason, elle le fera tellement souffrir qu'il regrettera que sa mère n'ait pas gardé les cuisses fermées. Il allait morfler. Jamais il n'aurait dû tuer Peter. Il aurait dû la tuer ce soir. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendra enfin la leçon ? Il faut la tuer quand il en a l'occasion. Il avait commis une grave erreur et il en paiera les conséquences. Personne ne l'empêchera d'avoir sa vengeance. Personne ne pourra la convaincre de redevenir la fille faible qu'elle était devenue pendant ses deux ans _**« Ca ne t'avancera à rien si tu agis comme ça ! »**_ Klaus avait tort. Elle avait vengé ses parents en étant Dark Shadow. Elle avait tué leur assassin et ça ne l'avait pas empêché de dormir. C'était en étant Dark Shadow qu'elle était encore en vie et rien de plus. Abigaël Davis n'aurait pas été capable de protéger Elena et de venger ses parents. Et c'est en étant Dark Shadow qu'elle vengerait son frère.

Abigaël arriva devant la porte de son ancien appartement et elle rentra, sans se préoccuper s'il pouvait être pris. Elle se stoppa en voyant deux hommes qui la regardaient surpris. La brune plissa les yeux **« Dégagez d'ici ! »  
**L'un des hommes haussa un sourcil **« C'est à toi de dégager, tu es dans nos appartements ! »  
**Le second s'approcha devant elle avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur, il leva la main pour lui caresser légèrement la joue **« On ne verrait pas d'inconvénient que tu restes ma jolie ! »  
**Abigaël sourit et il crut qu'elle répondit à ses avances mais il déchanta quand Abigaël sortit une arme et lui tira une balle à bout portant dans la jambe. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le second recula d'un pas et se précipita pour attraper son arme mais il s'arrêta quand il vit la brune le viser à la tête avec son autre arme, il leva ses mains à hauteur de son visage **« J'ai passé une trèès mauvaise soirée alors si j'étais vous, j'éviterais sincèrement de m'énerver !... Et si vous voulez allez-vous plaindre à votre Colonel alors faîtes… Mais n'oubliez pas de lui dire que vous avez fait des avances à votre Général de Brigade, ça pourrait effectivement beaucoup l'intéresser ! »  
**Les soldats pâlirent devant son ton glacial et cette révélation. Abigaël baissa ses armes et se dirigea dans la salle de bain **« Maintenant débarrasser le plancher si vous voulez pas le regretter ! »  
**Elle s'enferma dans la pièce. Elle entendit un moment avant d'entendre la porte se fermer.

Abigaël s'appuya au rebord de l'évier et se regarda dans la glace. Elle grimaça en voyant des cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux en bataille, son élastique n'était plus à sa place, elle avait du sang sécher sur son menton, sur ses joues et son front. Elle enleva sa veste et c'est à ce geste qu'elle sentit une douleur à ses côtes, elle en avait sûrement une ou deux de cassées. Sa veste en cuir tomba à ses pieds, elle enleva son haut et elle serra les dents en voyant la marque de la balle, elle effleura sa blessure et ferma les yeux à l'étirement. La balle était toujours dans sa blessure. Abigaël sortit un de ses couteaux, un briquet se trouvait sur un des meubles, elle l'attrapa et brula l'embout du couteau qui devint rouge vif, elle souffla dessus pour la refroidir. Elle dirigea son couteau dans la plaie qui la fit grimacer de douleur, elle sentit la balle dans son corps et elle put l'enlever, elle l'attrapa et la jeta dans l'évier ainsi que son couteau. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le rebord et souffla plusieurs fois pour essayer de calmer les tremblements de ses mains et d'atténuer la brûlure. Elle regarda ses mains qui étaient couverte de sang. Le sien et celui de son frère. Elle enleva ses affaires de tueuse et se déshabilla. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et entra sous le jet.

L'eau la fit grimacer quand elle rentra en contact avec ses plaies mais quelques instants après ça se calmèrent ce qui lui fit un bien fou. L'eau devint vite rouge à cause du sang sur le corps de la brune. Elle frotta ses bras rageusement pour tout enlever, ainsi que sur son visage. Elle s'arrêta et resta les yeux fermés et bras ballants, puis elle s'assit dans la cabine. Abigaël replia ses genoux sur elle-même, ses bras les entourèrent et elle posa sa tête dessus. Son frère était mort. Brook était à leurs mains maintenant. Se reposer ? Comment elle le pouvait après cette nuit ? Elle avait été incapable de sauver son frère de Jason. Mais elle le vengerait même si pour ça elle devait mourir elle aussi. Elle releva les yeux, elle ne sentit pas les larmes qui se mêler à l'eau de la douche. Elle baissa le regard sur le sang qui se mêlait toujours au liquide transparent. Elle se releva, se lava et sortit. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps. Elle sortit et chercha des vêtements dans les armoires, elle trouva un survêtement Adidas gris ainsi qu'un débardeur noir, un caleçon Calvin Klein et des chaussettes, elle les prit s'en fichant ce que les hommes diraient. Elle se redirigea dans la salle de bain et s'habilla, elle releva le débardeur, elle se désinfecta la plaie et elle grimaça à l'alcool, elle se passa de la pommade, puis elle enroula un bandage autour de son ventre. Elle prit ses armes et les plaça derrière son dos et elle baissa son haut.

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle des armes. Les soldats qui la croisèrent, la regardèrent surprise de ses vêtements mais ils s'écartèrent en ayant eu vent de ce qu'il c'était passé quelques temps plus tôt. Elle les ignora royalement. Elle arriva près de la salle et un garde se plaça devant elle, il la regarda de haut en bas **« Vous n'avez pas le droit de passer !... Cette salle est interdite au civile ! »  
**Abigaël serra les dents **« Je suis le Général de Brigade Abigaël Davis et si vous ne me croyais pas alors allez-vous plaindre à Mustang !... Je passerai surtout si vous ne voulez pas mourir ce soir ! »  
**Elle le bouscula et entra, elle ferma la porte.

* * *

**Du côté des autres :**

Les vampires et compagnie suivirent le sous-lieutenant sans rien dire. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et il se retourna vers les civiles **« On ne peut avoir que deux chambres à disposition… Je vous ferez parvenir des matelas ! »  
**Elena le regarda **« Et Abigaël où est-elle ? »  
**Breda lui fit un sourire d'excuse **« Je ne sais pas… Je vais me renseigner et je vous le transmettrais ! »  
**Elena hocha la tête. Breda leur fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna du groupe accompagné de Katherine.  
Caroline, Elena et les Salvatore rentrèrent dans la 1ère et les Mikaelson dans la 2ème.

* * *

**Du côté du Scooby-gang :**

Elena s'affala sur le 1er lit à sa portée en soupirant. Caroline se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain. Stephen et Damon s'assirent sur des lits opposés **« Ca va aller Elena ! »  
**Celle-ci tourna la tête pour regarder Stephen et elle vit qu'il n'était pas si convaincu **« Comment tu veux que ça aille ?... Mon cousin est mort… Ma cousine est redevenue une tueuse… On doit faire équipe avec les Mikaelson et avec ma garce de double vampirique ! »  
**Le Cadet Salvatore baissa les yeux. Damon soupira en se levant et retira sa veste **« Vous, les Gilbert vous attirer les ennuies ! »  
**Stephen et Elena le fusillèrent des yeux, cette seconde allait répliquer mais Caroline sortit de la chambre et le regardait haineusement **« Toi, tu la fermes !... Tu es juste jaloux parce que même si c'est une humaine, elle est plus courageuse que n'importe qui !... Elle n'est pas un vampire et elle n'a pas de force surhumaine ou de vitesse pour se protéger, alors que toi tu ne serais rien en humain ! »  
**Damon plissa les yeux et s'approcha dangereusement **« Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à mes paroles Blondie ! »  
**Celle-ci s'approcha et lui dit provocante **« Sinon quoi ? »  
**Damon lui répondit froid mais une légère pointe de sarcasme **« Klaus n'aura pas le temps de te sauver cette fois ! »  
**Caroline allait répliquer glacialement mais elle ne put car Stephen se plaça entre eux **« Ca suffit maintenant !... Vous êtes ridicule, ce n'est la faute à personne ! »  
**Damon serra les dents et sortit furieux de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il croisa Breda qui n'était plus avec Katherine, mais qui était accompagné de soldat qui portait des matelas mais il les ignora.

Caroline regarda Stephen **« C'est vraiment un abruti ! »  
**Elena se redressa **« C'est Damon… Mais malgré ça, il veut aider Abigaël ! »  
**La blonde pouffa **« Damon n'en a rien à faire d'Elle !... On sait tous pourquoi il est là ! »  
**La Doppelgänger ouvrit la bouche mais elle fut interrompu par des soldats. Ces derniers déposèrent les matelas puis ils sen rendirent dans la chambre des Mickaelson.

La cousine d'Abigaël regarda les vampires **« C'est seulement la faute à la… Mafia Irlandaise !... S'ils n'avaient pas tué ma tante et mon oncle, alors rien de tout ça ne se serait passé ! »  
**Caroline et Stephen se regardèrent sachant qu'elle avait raison. Seulement, ils seraient toujours en guerre avec les Mikaelson et ça rien n'aurait pu y changer. Klaus aurait sûrement été au courant un jour ou l'autre qu'il y avait une Doppelgänger. Ce qui était fait était fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon n'était toujours réapparut et des soldats leurs ramenèrent les affaires qu'ils avaient chez Brook.

* * *

**Du côté des Mikaelson :**

Rebekah entra et se coucha sur le lit et regardait le plafond **« On aurait dû tuer ce Jason… »  
**Klaus s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit **« J'aurais dû lui arracher les bras et la langue… »  
**Kol leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant sur le lit **« C'est bon arrêter de dramatisé ! »  
**Sa sœur se redressa et le regarda furieuse **« Arrête de faire le crétin !... Le frère d'Abigaël est mort et son amie est à son tour entre leurs mains ! »  
**Le vampire croisa les bras en haussant un sourcil et lui dit avec un sourire diabolique **« Ils nous ont pris par surprise… Mais là on sera préparé et ont les fera souffrir ! »  
**Rebekah dut avouer qu'il avait raison, elle inspira profondément **« Je me demande comment va Abigaël… »  
**Kol perdit son sourire en pensant à la femme qui le fascinait autant. Elle devait être mal, il voulait la voir, la rassuré mais surtout, il voulait massacrer Jason pour l'avoir fait pleurer. Quand il l'avez vue dans cet état, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, ses jambes c'était déplacée d'elle-même. Abigaël aurait tué le Colonel et Dark Shadow ou pas, elle s'en serait voulu. Elle c'était accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Kol avait eu tellement voulu les faire souffrir que s'il n'aurait pas eu la belle brune dans ses bras, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, sans se poser de question. Une rage énorme l'avait envahie et il avait pris sur lui. Dark Shadow était de retour et il voulait vraiment voir qui elle était vraiment en tueuse _**« Le problème… C'est que si elle tue Cashwood et Stevens en étant Dark Shadow… » « Elle pourrait ne pas redevenir Abigaël Davis ! »**_ Il ne la laisserait pas franchir cette limite. Il la voulait comme il l'avait connue. Il ne trouvait pas si excitant d'avoir la tueuse, qui était sans émotion. Il voulait Abigaël Davis, la seule qui avait réussi à rester en vie après qu'il l'avait eu. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

**« Elle a perdu son frère sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire ! »  
**La blonde baissa les yeux sur ses mains **« Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à sa place… »  
**Kol sourit et la regarda comme si sa remarque était stupide **« Tu aurais pleurniché dans les jupons d'Elijah ou de Klaus ! »  
**Rebekah le darda d'un regard noir. Klaus soupira puis il se leva **« D'ailleurs, je dois l'appelé pour savoir comment ça se passe à Mystic Falls ! »  
**L'Hybride sortit de la chambre en composant le numéro de son frère, il s'arrêta en entendant la voix haineuse de la fille qu'il convoité _**« Toi, tu la fermes !... Tu es juste jaloux parce que même si c'est une humaine, elle est plus courageuse que n'importe qui !... Elle n'est pas un vampire et elle n'a pas de force surhumaine ou de vitesse pour se protéger, alors que toi tu ne serais rien en humain ! »**_  
Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour savoir à qui elle parlait de la sorte. Il plissa les yeux quand il entendit la voix menaçante de l'Aîné Salvatore _**« Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à mes paroles Blondie ! »  
**_Klaus serra son téléphone au surnom de Damon _**« Sinon quoi ? »  
**_Le Mikaelson plissa encore plus les yeux quand il entendit la voix sarcastique du vampire _**« Klaus n'aura pas le temps de te sauver cette fois ! »  
**_Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Damon était vraiment stupide, il tuerait quiconque voudrait s'en prendre à sa douce. Il s'avança près de la porte pour que Damon se la ferme, quand il entendit des pas et la voix de Stephen, essayant de calmer les choses _**« Ca suffit maintenant !... Vous êtes ridicule, ce n'est la faute à personne ! »  
**_Klaus sourit. L'hybride regrettait les années 20 quand il l'a rencontré même s'il avait encore du s'enfuir à cause de Mikael. Il recula d'un pas quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Damon apparut dans le couloir. Ce dernier ne vit pas Klaus vu qu'il partit dans la direction opposé d'une démarche énervé.

* * *

**Du côté de Rebekah et de Kol :**

Rebekah regarda la direction que son frère avait prise, puis son autre frère **« C'est sûrement vrai… »  
**Kol la regarda **« Si on aurait eu une vie normal… Que nos parents se seraient fait tué alors que je n'avais que 9 ans… Je n'aurais pas été aussi forte qu'Abigaël… Si Finn, Elijah, Klaus ou toi… Etiez mort de cette façon, sans que je ne puisse rien faire… Je ne m'en serais pas remise ! »  
**Le Cadet Salvatore ne sut quoi dire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, puis il tourna la poignée **« Mais on n'est pas des humains… On ne peut pas être tués alors pourquoi faire des suppositions Becka' ? »  
**A ses mots, il sortit. Rebekah fixait le vide. Kol avait raison. Ils étaient des vampires Originels. Rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Leur famille était détruite depuis leur transformation. Des soldats arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, pour leur affaire et un matelas.

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël tirait encore et encore et à chaque fois elle faisait mouche. Un mannequin était troué de balle, à la tête, au cœur, à l'entrejambe. La brune rechargea son arme et retira encore et encore. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder les dégâts. Elle sourit en imaginant Jason à la place se tordant de douleur et la supplier d'arrêter son supplice **« Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ! »  
**L'ex Militaire ne sursauta même pas. Elle ne répondit pas, elle rechargea et continua de tirer. Elle arrêta et appuya sur un bouton qui changea de mannequin **« Ce n'est rien de ce que j'ai préparé pour lui… »  
**Elle sentit un souffle au creux de son oreille. En tout autre circonstance, elle aurait frissonné mais elle était Dark Shadow, elle ressentait plus rien **« Tu perds ton temps ! »  
**Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, son arme lui fut arrachée des mains et elle fut plaqué contre la vitre qui séparait les espaces de tire, ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour tomber sur des yeux noirs et un sourire qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Kol la sonda et il put voir aucune étincelle dans ses yeux vert, il n'y avait que de l'indifférence à son égard et de la haine au fond de ses yeux. Il était surpris mais il n'en montra rien **« Il y a d'autres solution… »  
**Abigaël plissa le yeux **« J'ai essayé la manière ''douce''… Ça ne marche pas ! »  
**Kol se rapprocha encore plus mais rien ne se passa du côté de la brune **« Tu veux réessayer la manière douce avec moi, Love ? »  
**Celle-ci attrapa son arme et lui posa sous le menton **« Je ne veux plus jouer, je croyais être assez clair ? »  
**A sa vitesse vampirique, il attrapa son arme et la balança contre le mur, puis il attrapa ses poignets et les plaqua contre son corps, tout en plaquant le sien contre elle **« Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je croyais être assez clair ? »  
**Abigaël serra les dents et essaya de se dégager mais elle siffla de douleur quand elle fit le mouvement trop brusque. Kol s'écarta brusquement **« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »  
**La brune le regarda et plissa les yeux **« Rien du tout ! »  
**Le vampire haussa un sourcil puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son côté gauche. Il se souvient de la balle qu'elle avait reçu, il leva les mains et s'apprêtait à lever son débardeur mais elle s'écarta sur le côté **« Ne me touche plus ! »  
**Kol ne l'écouta pas et il l'attrapa par les hanches et la posa sur la table de tire, ses mains remontèrent sous son haut et il lui releva doucement. Abigaël essaya d'écartait ses mains **« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide et surtout pas de la tienne ! »  
**Seulement, le regard que lui lança le Mikaelson la figea sur place, elle ne dit plus rien. Kol ne rigolait plus, il enleva le scotch qui maintenait le bandage puis il le déroula lentement, il ne put admirer le corps sous ses yeux en voyant la blessure causait par la balle. Le contour était rouge et violacé, du pue étaient dans la blessure **« Ca s'est infecté… »  
**La brune eut un sursaut quand il effleura légèrement la blessure **« C'est rien il faut juste que je change le pansement ! »  
**Kol la regarda **« Je ne veux pas prendre de risque ! »  
**Le vampire se mordit rapidement le poignet et lui tendit. Abigaël secoua la tête **« C'est hors de question ! »  
**Elle voulut l'écarter mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. A la place, il écarta doucement les jambes de la brune et s'installa entre elle, il lui tendit son poignet **« Tu ne sauveras pas ton frère si tu meurs d'une infection par balle… Stupide après tout ce que tu as traversé non ? »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres, ses yeux descendirent à la ''blessure'' qu'il c'était infligé. Elle n'était pas en bonne forme et elle avait besoin d'avoir toute ses capacités pour venger son frère. Elle inspira profondément et elle regarda Kol, qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son poignet, elle les posa sur sa peau et inspira timidement le sang du vampire. Le Mikaelson frissonna en fermant les yeux et soupira en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa peau. Abigaël s'écarta et elle baissa son regard sur sa blessure qui guérissait, elle posa ses mains sur ses côtes et plus aucune douleur ne transperça son corps. Elle releva les yeux vert et Kol ouvrit ses yeux noirs, ils se regardèrent. Les yeux de Kol se remplirent de désir en voyant son sang sur le coin de ses lèvres, il leva la main et essuya doucement le sang. Le frère de Klaus se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Mais il n'eut pas la réaction escompté, Abigaël s'écarta rapidement et elle le gifla violemment, la tête de Kol partit légèrement sur le côté. La jeune femme le poussa et descendit de la table **« Je suis Dark Shadow, pas cette fille stupide qui a couché avec toi ! »  
**Elle le contourna et elle sortit rapidement de la pièce. Trop rapidement au gout du vampire, il sourit.

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Non, non et non ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça !... Abigaël était arrivée dans une salle de sport, elle enfila des mitaines en cuir et se dirigea ensuite vers un sac de frappe qui était accroché au plafond par un gros crochet métallique. Elle commença à frapper le plus fort qu'elle pouvait, le sac bougea à chaque coup. Elle était Dark Shadow maintenant, une tueuse sans remord et sans regret. La plus jeune recrue que la Mafia n'a jamais eu. Une femme qui n'est jamais tombé amoureuse de qui que ce soit, qui n'a jamais eu de désir pour quiconque. Dark Shadow n'avait besoin de personne, elle n'avait aucun sentiment. Alors pourquoi avec Kol tout changé ? Le baiser qu'il lui avait volé – encore – elle l'avait ressenti… Elle avait senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et ça l'énervait. Pourquoi même en étant Dark Shadow, elle éprouvait du désir pour Lui ? Pourquoi elle avait tellement envie d'être avec Lui à cet instant ? Pourquoi elle avait tellement envie de retourner près de Kol ?

Toutes ses questions la mettaient dans une colère noire, ce qui fit qu'elle tapa encore plus fort dans le sac, elle mit un coup de pied tellement fort dedans que le sac se décrocha du crochet qui le retenait, pour rouler au sol et s'arrêter contre le mur en face. Abigaël soupira en se passant la main dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle en avait marre de Kol Mikaelson et des sentiments qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se laisser aller. Elle était Dark Shadow et pas n'importe qui !

**« Ça c'est la Femme que je connais ! »  
**Cette dernière soupira **« Tu es la seule qui me connaissent vraiment Kath'… »  
**Katherine s'avança et s'assit sur le sac **« Je suis désolé… »  
**Abigaël regarda la vampire mais elle ne vit aucune compassion, ni pitié juste de la sincérité et c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Katherine Pierce. Celle-ci ne la jamais jugé pas, pas comme Elena ou Damon… Avec la vampire, elle était Dark Shadow et Abigaël Davis en même temps ce qui était surprenant quand on connaissait ses deux personnalités séparés **« Je vais venger mon frère et je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide et tu le sais ! »  
**L'ancêtre d'Elena sourit d'une façon que seul Katherine était capable **« Je sais… Mais même si ce soir tu es Dark Shadow… »  
**La vampire se leva et se plaça devant la brune **« Je vais t'aider que tu le veuilles ou non ! »  
**Katherine se détourna et sortit de la salle.

Abigaël s'approcha du sac et envoya un coup de pied rageur dedans **« J'attends des excuses ! »  
**La brune pouffa et se retourna pour faire face à Klaus, elle haussa un sourcil **« Pour avoir été honnête ? »  
**L'hybride plissa les yeux **« J'en aurais tué pour moins que ça ! »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança **« Alors fais-le Niklaus !... Ou à moins que tu te dégonfle comme Kol ? »**  
Les yeux de l'Originel se rétrécirent dangereusement. Il voyait dans ses yeux que ce n'était que de la provocation, il savait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal **« Après tout… C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être honnête, vu que tu plantes une dague dans le cœur de ta famille quand ils ne s'y attendent pas… Il n'y a pas qu'Elena qui plante des couteaux dans le dos hein ? »  
**Après avoir craché ses mots, elle le contourna et sortit de la pièce.

Klaus serra les dents et les poings. C'était de la provocation rien de plus, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus celle qu'elle avait été à Mystic Falls. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est que ça aurait été une autre personne, il lui aurait arraché la langue, puis les bras et les jambes, puis il lui aurait arraché la tête. Mais Abigaël était la seule pour qui son avis comptait, la seule qui le connaissait, la seule qui le comprenait et qui était honnête sans avoir peur des conséquences… Il voyait clairement la différence entre Abigaël Davis et Dark Shadow, elle l'aurait dit la même phrase mais pas du même ton. Il ne la laisserait pas franchir la limite. Ce n'est pas Abigaël qui tuerait Leo et Carlyle mais Lui. Mais il faut que ça soit elle qui se débarrasse de Jason, si on lui enlever ça, ils la perdraient sûrement définitivement.

Abigaël arriva dans sa chambre et soupira en voyant Damon sur son lit, elle ferma la porte puis croisa les bras **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**Damon plissa les yeux **« Klaus aurait dû te tuer… »  
**La brune fronça les sourcils **« Et alors ? Tu es jaloux ? »  
**Le vampire se leva en ignorant son ton sarcastique **« Qu'est-ce que tu as de si spéciale… Pour que Klaus ou Kol ne t'ai pas déjà tué ? »  
**Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« Tu n'as qu'à leur demander ! »  
**La jeune femme le contourna, mais une main ferme s'enroula autour de son bras. Elle baissa les yeux sur la main en plissant les yeux puis regarda le Salvatore **« Lâche-moi ! »  
**Damon lui sourit amusé **« Tu vas faire quoi sinon Dark Shadow ? »  
**Celle-ci serra les dents et s'apprêtait à répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Katherine, qui avait un sac à la main. Damon lâcha le bras de la jeune femme **« Je découvrirais pourquoi ! »  
**L'Aînée Salvatore s'écarta et non sans avoir adressé un regard noir à la femme qu'il avait autant aimé, il sortit.

Katherine regarda la porte que le vampire avait passée, elle rigola doucement puis elle posa ses yeux sur la tueuse **« Je le préfère depuis qu'il est un vampire ! »  
**Abigaël se détourna **« Je le préférerais mort ! »  
**La vampire leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança puis elle s'assit sur le lit. La brune la regarda puis soupira **« J'ai envie d'être seule Katerina Petrova ! »  
**Celle-ci grimaça. Abigaël avait tendance à appeler par le nom complet quand elle était énervée ou encore chamboulé, malgré son masque de Dark Shadow… Elle ne l'était pas complètement. Katherine se leva **« D'accord… »  
**Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner mais elle tourna Abigaël face à elle **« Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que tu es toute seule… Tu as des amis qui feraient n'importe quoi pour toi… N'oublie pas ça ! »  
**A ses dernières paroles, elle laissa la brune méditait ses paroles.

* * *

Abigaël resta debout les yeux dans le vide. Elle tourna la tête vers le sac qui était près de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers lui et elle le prit, elle l'ouvrit et y vit ses affaires. Elle le reposa près du lit et reprit une douche. Elle s'habilla pour la nuit et se coucha. Katherine avait tort. C'était les amis d'Abigaël Davis, mais celle-ci n'était plus. Elle est morte bien avant la mort de Peter. Pendant ses deux ans, elle c'était fait passer pour une fille qu'elle aurait pu devenir. Mais ce n'était pas Elle, ce n'était pas sa vie. Kol avait du désir pour une illusion. Abigaël ferma les yeux et se plaça sur le côté. Sa sonnerie du téléphone se fit entendre, elle se tourna et le chercha dans son sac, elle l'attrapa et son cœur se serra en voyant la photo de Chuck apparaître. Elle fixa son téléphone quelques secondes puis elle le rangea où elle l'avait pris. Elle s'allongea sur le dos. Elle avait presque oublié Chuck… Comment elle allait lui annoncer ? Comment elle pourrait le regarder en face ? Comment elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de ça, elle n'en pouvait plus des secrets, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir ses proches mourir devant ses yeux. Qui sera le prochain ? Caroline ? Elena ? Jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de perdre un de ses proches.

Abigaël sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés, un bras passa doucement autour de sa nuque et elle fut bientôt le visage dans son cou, elle ferma les yeux en reconnaissant le parfum masculin, qui la rassurait plus qu'il ne devrait, des bras puissants l'entourèrent pour la rapprocher encore plus de Lui **« Je croyais… Je croyais que c'était à moi… De me rapprocher ? »  
**La jeune femme sentit un souffle dans ses cheveux, elle frissonna quand ses doigts commencèrent ses caresses dans son dos **« Je suis peut-être prêt à revoir ce détail… »  
**Elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi avec lui, elle se sentait à nu. Elle l'avait repoussée et pourtant elle était maintenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Pourquoi elle se sentait faible à ses côtés ? Pourquoi elle se sentait… Apaisé ? Abigaël leva les yeux sur le vampire, qui baissa les siens **« Je te déteste Kol Mikaelson… »  
**Ce dernier sourit **« Tu es sûr de ça ? »  
**Ils se fixèrent puis Kol se pencha doucement. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit son souffle sur son visage. Quand leurs lèvres allaient rentrer en contact, il dévia pour lui poser un léger baiser sur la tempe. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et le regarda en essayant du mieux qu'elle put pour cacher sa surprise, ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fonctionnée au vu de son sourire en coin moqueur **« J'ai dit peut-être ! »**  
Abigaël lui mit un léger coup sur le torse, ce qui lui agrandir son sourire. La brune referma les yeux et se colla sans s'apercevoir au corps du vampire, qui resserra encore plus son étreinte. Elle ne voulait pas batailler avec lui. Elle voulait penser à la façon qu'elle allait faire souffrir, ceux qui avaient tués son frère. Un sourire mesquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres

Kol ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiment pour elle. Il est l'un des vampires les plus puissants, il ne peut pas être… Alors pourquoi il est dans cette chambre, avec elle ? Il les rouvrit, il doit s'éloigner. Il s'apprêtait à bouger mais dès qu'il sortit le corps de la belle se collait contre lui, il ne put s'y résoudre.

Abigaël ferma les yeux. Elle trouvait ça bizarre cette situation. Ils n'étaient jamais resté aussi proche sans coucher ensemble et c'était une situation surprenante, mais qui bizarrement ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde _« La fatigue… » _Elle tenta d'ignorer ce que ressentait son corps et un autre de ses organes et elle s'endormit suivit de Kol.

_**L'amour n'obéit à aucune règle, c'est ce qui le rend si imprévisible... Il arrive parfois qu'il naisse là où personne ne l'attendait...  
* Regina – Once Upon A Time**_

* * *

_**Voilà chapitre terminé ! ^^**_

_**Bientôt la fin de ce premier tome ! ;-)**_

_**Quand avez-vous pensez ? Bien, nul, passable ?**_

_**La discussion entre les Militaires et les amis d'Abigaël ?**_

_**Les piques d'Abigaël envers Klaus ?**_

_**Le retour au QG et les réactions d'Abigaël ?**_

_**Voyez-vous la différence entre Abigaël Davis et Dark Shadow ?**_

_**La dispute entre Caroline et Damon ?**_

_**Discussion Kol et Rebekah ?**_

_**Les discussions d'Abigaël avec Katherine, Klaus, Damon ?**_

_**Les passages Kolabi ?**_

_**Dîtes-moi tout, les critiques sont bonnes à prendre et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, ça ne prend que quelques secondes ! :-) Merci encore pour votre fidélité, merci beaucoup à toutes :3**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux, Xoxo :***_

_**PS : La semaine prochaine je vais être en stage, alors je ne sais vraiment pas quand le prochain chapitre sera posté étant donné que ça va être de longue journée, mais j'espère que vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps, je ferais de bon mieux ! ;-)**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	44. Dark Shadow

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite de Jeux Dangereux et l'avant dernier de ce tome 1 ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur à l'écrire et j'espère que vous aimerais :-)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^**

* * *

Abigaël ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ils s'adaptèrent très rapidement à la légère obscurité. La jeune femme voulu se lever mais quelque chose l'en empêcha, elle baissa le regard et vit un bras fermement entouré autour de sa taille et une main au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux en se rappelant la veille avec lui. Elle sentit son léger souffle et son bras autour de sa nuque. Ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux siennes. Son torse collait à son dos et elle put parfaitement sentir son torse se levait et descendre à sa respiration régulière et sa chaleur. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta légèrement, elle tourna doucement son visage vers le brun. Il était tellement… Différent quand il dormait. Plus paisible et beaucoup moins arrogant. Plus humain et toujours aussi beau. La brune se retint de soupirer, elle se dégagea lentement du vampire en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Elle se leva doucement et attrapa son sac. Abigaël s'enferma dans la salle de bain, elle posa son sac sur l'évier et leva ses yeux verts face au miroir. Elle avait toujours des cernes sous les yeux mais plus aucune cicatrice grâce à Kol. Mais malgré ses cernes, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Abigaël se déshabilla et prit une douche. Elle ferma les yeux à l'eau chaude qui coulait doucement sur sa peau et qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle resta une bonne vingtaine de minutes en pensant à sa vengeance. Aujourd'hui, marquera la fin d'un livre. Soit ils mourraient, soit c'était Elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était Dark Shadow, la meilleure. Elle s'habilla de sa tenue de Dark Shadow, elle mit ses armes, ses grenades, ses recharges dans leurs mini-ceinture. Elle releva ses yeux vert qui se firent glaciale et sans une once d'humanité.

Abigaël prit son sac et sortit de la pièce, elle se figea quand elle vit Kol avec son smartphone dans les mains, il affichait un sourire en coin. Elle s'approcha en posant son sac sur le lit **« Comment tu te sens ? »  
**La brune ne répondit rien, elle lui prit son téléphone et ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant une photo d'elle quand elle devait avoir 8 ans avec Peter. A ce moment-là, aucun d'eux n'avait pu se douter de ce qui allait se passer. Que leur vie allait basculer. Qu'elle allait devenir un enfer.

Abigaël ne remarqua pas que le vampire c'était placé dans son dos, elle sursauta imperceptiblement quand les doigts de Kol lui caressèrent le bras comme une plume, il se pencha à son oreille **« Tu n'es plus Dark Shadow… »  
**Abigaël se retourna et leva la tête pour que ses yeux se fixent au sien **« Tu crois ?... Tu ne me connais pas ! »  
**Kol pencha la tête **« Tu es comme Klaus, ma douce… »  
**La tueuse lui fit un léger sourire en coin **« Je prends sa pour un compliment ! »  
**Abigaël le contourna pour sortir de la pièce mais elle fut rapidement plaqué contre le mur. Le frère de Klaus plongea son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux **« Vous êtes seule par choix… Pas parce que vous l'êtes… »  
**L'ex tueuse rouvrit les yeux **« Je l'es toujours été ! »  
**Kol s'écarta et il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille **« C'est faux… Tu as Caroline… Tu as Elena, Jeremy… Matt, la sorcière… Klaus, a ses frères et sa sœur... Vous êtes seule parce que vous le voulez ! »  
**Abigaël serra les dents en secouant la tête **« Tu ne sais rien du tout ! »  
**Le Mikaelson sourit **« Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois… Et cette lueur dans tes yeux me confirme que tu sais que j'ai raison ! »  
**La brune tourna son visage pour éviter les yeux perçant du vampire.

D'un coup, Kol s'écarta quand des coups à la porte se fit entendre, la porte s'ouvrit sur le lieutenant Hawkeye **« Le Colonel vous attends ! »  
**Abigaël hocha la tête et sortit sans un regard pour Kol.

Le vampire, la militaire et la tueuse arrivèrent dans le bureau du Colonel. Tout le monde était présent. Abigaël s'avança en ignorant l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses amis et la colère dans les yeux de Klaus. Elle croisa les bras **« Dîtes-moi où se trouve Jason ! »  
**Mustang posa ses coudes sur son bureau en croisant les doigts, il posa son menton dessus **« Dès que je serais sûr que tu n'es plus blessé ! »  
**Abigaël serra les dents et leva son débardeur où sa peau était parfaite sans aucune blessure, ni cicatrice. Le Colonel regarda son ventre d'un regard surpris. Le Scooby-gang fronça les sourcils puis ils posèrent leur regard sur le frère de Klaus qui affichait toujours un sourire supérieur. Rebekah et Klaus se regardèrent. Abigaël baissa son haut **« Maintenant où je peux les trouver ? »  
**Riza prit la parole en prenant place derrière son supérieur **« On a rien trouvé… Hakuro trouve qu'on n'a pas assez de preuve pour avoir un mandat pour fouiller chez Cashwood ! »  
**Abigaël siffla de mécontentement et se détourna **« Je n'ai pas besoin de mandat ! »  
**Elle s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte quand **« Ce sont les ordres Générale ! »  
**La tueuse lui répondit d'une voix glaciale **« Je vous ai prévenu que je ferais ça à ma manière… Je suis Dark Shadow pas votre Générale… Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de votre aide et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! »  
**Elle fit un pas **« Abigaël ! »  
**Celle-ci serra les dents à sa voix prévenante et menaçante **« Il vous faudra me tuer pour m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit !... Vous en êtes capable ? »  
**Il ne répondit rien **« Je m'en doutais ! »  
**Sans un mot de plus, elle sortit.

Le Scooby-gang et les Mikaelson se levèrent et la suivirent sans perdre de temps. Ils prirent les mêmes places dans les voitures et ils quittèrent le QG. Caroline regarda la conductrice **« Tu comptes faire quoi ? »  
**Abigaël sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro **« J'ai des comptes à rendre à Fred Becks ! »**

_**« Allo ? »**_**  
**La brune répondit à la voix d'homme qu'aucun des présents ne connaissait. Ils reconnurent cependant que c'était soit du Japonais ou du Chinois. Abigaël lui répondit dans la même langue **« **_**Trouve-moi l'adresse personnelle de Carlyle Cashwood ! **_**»  
**Le japonaise fronça les sourcils _**« Abigaël ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**_  
Abigaël lui répondit en Anglais **« Ils ont tué Peter ! »  
**Un silence ce fit _**« Tu vas faire quoi Dark ? »  
**_La brune serra les dents. Ses amis avaient bien vu qu'il l'avait appelé par son surnom de tueuse, ce qui était pas bon signe, car il devinait aisément qui était l'homme derrière le téléphone **« Je vais les faire payer Kan, il faut que cette histoire finisse une bonne fois pour toute ! »  
**Abigaël gara sa voiture devant la salle de sport de Fred Becks, ils sortirent **« Alors tu auras besoin de Moi ! »  
**La tueuse fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix plus proche qu'elle ne pensait, elle tourna les yeux et sourit en voyant son mentor devant Elle, celui qui lui avait tout appris, celui à qui elle devait la vie et sa renaissance. Abigaël rangea son téléphone et elle serra Kan dans ses bras **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
**Kan s'écarta doucement **« Mustang m'a appelé pour me dire ce qu'il c'était passé ! »  
**La brune se pinça les lèvres tandis que le Japonais croisa les bras **« J'aurais préféré que ça soit toi qui m'appelle ! »  
**Abigaël soupira **« Je sais… Mais je ne voulais pas te déranger ! »  
**Ca fut au tour de Kan de soupirer **« C'est à cause de Moi que tu l'as tué… C'est normal que je sois là ! »  
**La brune fronça les sourcils en secoua la tête **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute !... Mustang ne t'a pas demandé de me raisonner ? »  
**Kan sourit faussement vexé **« Ça sert à rien que j'essaye, je sais très bien que tu ne m'écoutes jamais quand ça concerne ta famille ! »  
**Abigaël sourit en voyant sa fierté dans son regard. Et elle croisa les bras **« Et pour l'adresse ? »  
**Kan lui répondit en haussant les épaules **« J'ai demandé à Mikko ! »  
**La brune le remercia d'un sourire.

Kan perdit son sourire en voyant les Mikaelson et parla en Japonais _**« Mustang m'avait pas menti en disant que tu avais fait ami-ami avec ses monstres ! »  
**_La brune se tourna pour regarder les Originels puis son mentor _**« Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a appris à pas juger sans connaître ? »  
**_Kan lui rendit son regard insistant _**« Et ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu ne faisais confiance à personne ? »  
**_Kan soupira _**« De toute façon ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant ! »  
**_Abigaël hocha la tête puis elle se tourna vers ses amis, qui la regardaient curieusement **« Je suppose que vous voulez venir ? »  
**Ils ne dirent rien et elle prit leur réponse pour un oui. Ils se détournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment.

Deux hommes s'y trouvaient. Abigaël plissa les yeux _« Il est sûrement déjà au courant… »  
_Les gardes virent le groupe arrivait et ils froncèrent les sourcils **« La salle est fermé vous n'avez pas… »  
**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Abigaël lui avait tiré une balle dans le genou, il posa son genou indemne à terre en gémissant, en se tenant le second. La brune lui tira ensuite une balle dans le crâne. Le deuxième sortit une arme mais Kan, lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre puis il lui trancha la gorge. Abigaël et Kan se regardèrent et entrèrent suivi du Scooby-gang et des Mickaelson, qui n'était plus étonné de la facilité que la New-yorkaise pouvait tuer. Ils entrèrent à l'accueil, ils virent deux hommes arrivaient qui furent vite tuer par Klaus et Damon. L'un avait arraché la tête, l'autre le cœur. Ils montèrent à l'étage, trois gardes arrivèrent, Abigaël attrapa le bras d'un des types et lui mis un coup de coude au visage avant de le tuer d'une balle dans la gorge. Le deuxième allait lui planter un couteau dans le dos, et quand elle se retourna rapidement Kol avait attrapé la main de l'Homme. La brune lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre et attrapa la main du frère de Klaus pour retourner la main du propriétaire contre lui. Son couteau se planta dans sa gorge et transperça sa nuque. Abigaël retira le couteau et lâcha la main de Kol. L'homme s'effondra au sol. La tueuse regarda le vampire qui lui fit un clin d'œil, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Kan qui c'était débarrassé du troisième. Ils montèrent ensuite au dernier étage en se débarrassant des hommes de Fred Becks.

* * *

**Dans un bureau :**

Fred Becks était à son bureau et regarder la vidéo que Cashwood lui avait envoyé _**« Vous vouliez l'animal ?... Vous l'avez ! » **_Il fit un arrêt sur image en voyant Abigaël relever les yeux du corps de son frère. Il soupira en se calant dans son siège. Carlyle et Leo ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les conséquences qu'allaient avoir la mort de Peter Gilbert. Il connaissait Abigaël Davis en l'ayant fait surveillé de près, mais il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Dark Shadow. Celle-ci se rapprochait d'un animal. Elle était sauvage, imprévisible, indomptable, féroce et une tueuse implacable. Dark Shadow était la version féminine et humaine de cet hybride : Niklaus Mikaelson, elle n'avait aucun remord pour tuer ceux qu'il lui faisait du tort, elle se vengeait de la pire manière qui soit. Ils avaient fait une grave erreur en tuant Peter. Il pouvait y voir dans les yeux de la jeune femme sur l'écran devant lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'humanité dans ses yeux, une lueur meurtrière et bestiale dans son regard. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne les retrouves et ne les fasse payer. Il n'aurait pas non plus dû la provoquer et s'il n'y avait pas eu ce Kol – il avait été très surpris d'ailleurs – Elle l'aurait tuée.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Adam arriva essoufflé **« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé ! »  
**L'homme le regarda effrayé **« Mais Monsieur elle… »  
**Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une balle lui transperça la tête. Fred se leva brusquement en voyant le corps de son homme de main tomber au sol. Sa main disparut pour attraper son arme qui se trouvait sur son bureau mais une arme se pointa sur son visage **« Fais juste un geste… »  
**Sa main réapparut et il leva les deux, il déglutit en voyant Dark Shadow devant lui, avec les bras croisées. Il tourna légèrement ses yeux sur le côté pour voir que c'était Kan qui tenait l'arme.

Abigaël tira la chaise et s'assit, elle croisa ensuite ses pieds sur le bureau **« Contente de te revoir ! »  
**Fred déglutit **« Si tu veux me tuer… Alors fais-le ! »  
**La brune rigola et ses yeux tombèrent sur Kan, qui haussa les épaules, puis elle regarda de nouveau Fred **« Je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite ! »  
**L'homme serra les dents **« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux et enleva ses pieds de sur le bureau **« Dis-moi où est Jason ! »  
**Fred regarda la tueuse **« Je ne sais… »  
**Il étouffa un cri de douleur quand elle lui tira une balle dans l'épaule. Elena et Caroline sursautèrent légèrement. Damon, Klaus et Kol sourirent. Stephen et Rebekah se regardèrent. Ils n'arrivaient pas à s'y faire de la voir ainsi.

La tueuse baissa son arme **« La prochaine fois… Je viserais plus bas ! »  
**Fred déglutit. Kan posa son arme sur la tempe du tueur pour l'inciter à répondre **« Je te jure que… »  
**Abigaël releva son arme direction de son torse **« Mais je peux l'appelé ! »  
**La brune et Kan se regardèrent, elle lui fit un léger signe de tête et il s'écarta, elle reposa ses yeux vide sur lui **« Alors fais-le ! »  
**Fred hésita et il attrapa son téléphone de bureau et composa le numéro. Il serra les dents quand il tomba directement sur la messagerie **« Il… Il ne répond pas ! »  
**Abigaël se leva **« Je suis sûr que… »  
**Elle contourna le bureau et s'assit dessus en faisant face à Fred **« Tu peux avoir quelqu'un, non ? »  
**Fred ne dit rien. Abigaël leva son arme et lui tira une balle dans le ventre, il se pencha en avant en poussant un gémissement de douleur, elle lui attrapa les cheveux par derrière et plaqua son visage contre le bureau violemment, elle se pencha à son oreille et lui dit d'une voix dangereusement basse **« Je n'ai rien entendu… »  
**L'homme gémit de douleur quand il sentit les doigts de la brune s'enfonçait dans sa blessure à l'épaule **« Je… N'ai… Toujours… Rien entendu ! »  
**Elena sortit de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir sa cousine faire des choses pareils, surtout en voyant son regard sans remord et sans une once d'hésitation. Abigaël leva les yeux quand la descendante de Katherine sortit rapidement **« Je… Je peux… Essayer ! »  
**Abigaël soupira et le lâcha, il se redressa en se tenant le ventre, on pouvait voir le sang se répandre sous son t-shirt. Elle prit le téléphone sur son bureau et le poussa vers Lui. Fred composa lentement un numéro et il déglutit quand ça ne répondit pas, puis _**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »**_**  
**Fred répondit d'une voix faible **« Il faut que… Que je parle à Jason ! »  
**L'homme ricana légèrement _**« Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! »  
**_Abigaël attrapa le combiné **« Alors peut-être qu'il voudra perdre du temps avec moi ! »  
**L'interlocuteur reconnaîtrait cette voix glaciale entre mille _**« Quel bonne surprise Dark Shadow ! »  
**_Celle-ci serra les dents **« Où est Jason ? »  
**L'homme lui répondit d'une voix loin de l'amusement du début de la conversation _**« Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? »  
**_Abigaël se leva du bureau et sans que personne ne s'y attende, elle tira une balle à quelques centimètres de l'entrejambe de Fred, qui poussa un terrible hurlement de douleur. Caroline ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour empêcher un léger cri s'échapper. Damon, Klaus et Kol sourirent en voyant le blond se tordre de douleur. Stephen grimaça légèrement et ses veines ressortirent sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il sortit sans que quiconque ne le remarque excepté Rebekah qui le suivit.

**« C'est ce qui se passera pour toi, si tu ne me dis pas où est Jason ! »  
**Un silence ce fit au bout du fil quand _**« Je suis de bonne foi et pis ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon ami ! »  
**_Abigaël plissa les yeux _**« Il est à Mid-Wilshire, il détient ta copine ! »  
**_Les yeux de la brune se rétrécirent **« Tu as intérêt de ne pas croiser ma route un jour ! »  
**L'homme rigola doucement _**« Adieu… Dark Shadow ! »  
**_Il raccrocha.

La tueuse regarda Fred qui avait les yeux à moitié fermé, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, du sang coulait de sa bouche et de ses blessures, il se tenait son côté et sa blessure près de son entrejambe, il haleta bruyamment. La jeune femme s'assit sur son bureau, elle se pencha et appuya sur la blessure, il grimaça à la douleur lancinante **« Toi par contre… Tu l'as croisé une fois de trop ! »  
**Fred tourna ses yeux pour la regarder **« C'est… Un honneur… De mourir par ta main… »  
**Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« La seule… Délivrance que… Qu'on peut avoir… C'est une fois qu'… Qu'on est mort… Pour des gens… Comme toi et moi… La seule chance… De rédemption… »  
**La tueuse leva son arme **« Je ne cherche pas l'absolution et on sait tous les deux que toi non plus ! »  
**Et elle tira une dernière balle en plein milieu de son front, qui en finit avec la vie du blond.

Abigaël baissa son arme fumante, elle tourna ses yeux vers Kan, qui affichait un sourire **« Je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as rien perdu ! »  
**La brune haussa les épaules **« J'ai eu un bon professeur ! »  
**Ils se sourirent. La tueuse rangea son arme **« Maintenant… Allons à Mid-Wilshire ! »  
**Elle se retourna et se figea. Caroline était pale et la regardait avec les larmes aux yeux, elle put y voir de la tristesse et du dégoût dans ses yeux bleus. C'est ce qu'Abigaël avait toujours craint en revenant à Mystic Falls. Elle se reprit, elle n'avait pas forcé Caroline à la suivre, elle l'avait prévenue que ce qu'elle allait voir n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle aurait été Abigaël Davis, elle ne l'aurait pas tué, juste lui faire peur comme avec Julian mais c'était fini maintenant, elle devait se montrer impitoyable. Elle se tourna vers Kan. Carlyle, Leo et Jason devaient se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'ils ont commises **« Apelle Mikko pour savoir où elle en est ! »  
**Le Japonais sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro tandis qu'ils sortirent de la pièce.

* * *

**Quand Stephen sortit du bureau :**

Il partit à vitesse vampirique à l'extérieur du bâtiment en voyant les corps des hommes au sol. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour calmer ses pulsions. Il s'appuya dos au mur. Il était fasciné par la cousine d'Elena, qui n'avait rien en commun avec cette dernière. Il comprenait pourquoi le Colonel avait fait référence à un vampire sans émotion. Il avait pu voir dans ses yeux un certain plaisir à faire souffrir Fred Becks, elle n'avait hésité à aucune seconde en lui tirant les balles dans le corps, il n'avait vu aucun remord à le voir se tordre de douleur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la jeune femme qui était arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt, qui souriait tout le temps, qui était toujours de bonne humeur, enfin excepté quand elle voyait Kol ou Damon. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme comme elle de 19 ans puisse être une tueuse, qu'elle ait pu tuer autant de personne pendant des années, qu'elle ait fait partie des Militaires. Elle était incroyable et il comprenait pourquoi Kol s'intéressait à Elle et pourquoi elle semblait être amie avec Klaus. Il essayait tous les deux de fuir quelque chose. Elle son passé et lui son père. L'humaine et l'hybride étaient pareils. Ils étaient devenus comme ça pour de bonnes raisons.

Stephen tourna la tête en voyant Rebekah arrivait. Elle s'arrêta devant lui **« Tu vas bien ? »  
**Le Salvatore haussa les épaules **« La voir ainsi… C'est… »  
**Rebekah s'adossa elle aussi au mur **« Infernal ? »  
**Stephen hocha la tête **« Dark Shadow est pire que ce que je m'étais imaginé… On dirait… »  
**La blonde continua à sa place **« Klaus ? Toi ? »  
**L'ancien Ripeur acquiesça. Rebekah soupira **« On croit toujours connaître une personne… »  
**Stephen soupira en sentant le regard de la Cadette Mikaelson sur lui **« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'Elena t'as fait… »  
**La sœur de Klaus détourna le regard **« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser… »  
**Ils ne dirent rien dans un silence qui était loin d'être désagréable **« Je regrette les années 20 ! »  
**Stephen ne put la contredire. Malgré qu'il fût le Ripeur à ce moment-là, il avait véritablement apprécié Klaus et Rebekah **« Je t'ai vraiment apprécié Rebekah, tu sais ? »  
**Celle-ci le regarda **« Je sais… Je t'apprécie toujours Stephen… Bien que tu t'es entiché de cette stupide Doppelgänger ! »  
**Stephen ne put s'empêcher un sourire et il regarda la sœur de Klaus. Ils arrêtèrent de se regarder quand ils virent leurs amis se dirigeait vers eux.

* * *

Abigaël était en tête. Kan à ses côtés et qui était au téléphone. Caroline était pale et avait ses bras entourés autour de son ventre. Damon les regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Klaus plissa les yeux en les voyants aussi. Kol lui s'en fichait royalement. Elena n'était pas avec eux. Stephen fit le tour d'horizon mais ne vit aucune trace de la descendante de Katherine.

Abigaël arriva près d'eux et Stephen s'éloigna du mur **« Où est Elena ? »  
**Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la sœur de Kol serrait les poings, elle haussa les épaules **« Je n'en sais rien ! »  
**Caroline se posta et déclara d'une voix basse **« Je vais aller la chercher, elle doit être au toilette ! »  
**La tueuse hocha la tête sans la regarder. La fille du Sheriff s'éloigna du groupe. Kan arriva ensuite **« J'ai l'adresse de Cashwood, on fait quoi ? »  
**Klaus, Kol et Damon arrivèrent près d'eux **« Je dois m'occuper de Jason ! »  
**Ils se regardèrent puis ils acquiescèrent.

Abigaël s'éloigna de ses amis et elle s'adossa à sa voiture en soupirant. Elle devait rester seule. Elle allait enfin avoir sa vengeance sur Jason, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Elle jubilait à l'intérieur mais elle était tout de même inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait ensuite ? Pourrait-elle reprendre une vie normale à la mort de Carlyle, Leo et Jason ? Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à les tuer ses premiers ? Ils avaient donné l'ordre de tuer Peter mais n'était-ce pas elle qui avait commencé ? Elle avait tué Amanda. Sa demi-sœur en plus. La fille de sa mère, son sang. C'était leur droit de réclamer vengeance en voulant sa vie. Elle était une tueuse, elle devait payer un jour ou l'autre pour les vies qu'elle avait prises. Elle était Dark Shadow et pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était la 1 ère fois qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était vraiment. Elle ne se sentait plus libre mais prise au piège de son passé, de sa vie d'avant. Elle avait essayé de tout raccroché mais ça avait été un échec complet. Le passé revenait toujours à la surface, quoi que vous fassiez pour ce racheter ou l'oublier.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Caroline qui arrivés accompagner d'Elena qui était toujours aussi bouleversé. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait à Fred Becks, il le méritait mais elle s'en voulait qu'Elena et Caroline avaient dû assister à ça. Mais elles les avaient prévenue alors elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Klaus, qui parlait avec Kan. Elle était bien contente qu'il soit à ses côtés. Au contraire de ce qu'il croyait, ce n'était pas sa faute qu'elle ait tué Amanda. Il l'avait prévenue de ce qui se passerait si elle devenait une tueuse. Devenir une tueuse, c'était son choix. Personne ne lui avait mis le couteau sous la gorge pour qu'elle accepte ce contrat. Kan n'était pas au courant de tous les contrats qu'elle avait eu et de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle regarda ensuite le frère de Klaus, qui écouter la conversation entre l'Hybride et le Tueur. Dark Shadow n'éprouvait rien pour personne, aucune compassion, aucun désir, aucune frustration, aucun manque. Alors pourquoi elle avait dormit avec lui ? Pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas repousser ? A chaque fois, elle se posait ses mêmes questions et à chaque fois, elle n'avait aucune réponse. Personne n'avait réussi à toucher la tueuse, alors pourquoi elle se sentait changer même en étant Dark Shadow ? Pourquoi elle ne ressentait rien avec Klaus même avec Damon, elle n'arrivait plus à éprouver la haine pour lui, la haine qu'elle éprouvait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle n'avait rien éprouvé en voyant le dégoût de Caroline, ni en voyant le choque d'Elena. Pourquoi avec Kol au contraire, elle ressentait tout ? Le manque, la frustration, le désir, la colère ?

* * *

**« Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je suis vexé là ! »  
**Abigaël tourna la tête pour voir Katherine qui était appuyé sur la Mustang avec un sourire faussement énervé. La brune haussa les épaules **« J'en ai marre de perdre du temps ! »  
**Katherine se pinça les lèvres en s'adossant à la voiture **« Je sais… La prochaine étape c'est Jason ? »  
**La brune acquiesça. La vampire la regarda **« Et ensuite ?... Après Carlyle et Leo, je veux dire… »  
**Abigaël baissa la tête **« J'en sais rien Katherine… Disparaître… »  
**L'ancêtre d'Elena la regarda en plissant les yeux **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
**La cousine d'Elena ne dit rien et Katherine s'apprêtait à réitérer sa question mais elles furent interrompus par Kan, qui regarda la brune **« Salut Katherine ! »  
**Celle-ci hocha la tête en guise de salut, puis le Japonais regarda sa disciple **« J'ai l'adresse de Carlyle et d'après Mikko, il est avec Leo ! »  
**Les yeux d'Abigaël se rétrécirent et elle s'écarta de sa voiture et ouvrit la portière **« Alors en route ! »  
**Caroline et les Mikaelson entrèrent dans la Mustang. Elena et les Salvatore dans la Camaro. Katherine monta avec Kan dans sa Mercedes.

Abigaël démarra sur les chapeaux de roue et prit la direction de Mid-Wilshire. Personne ne parla dans l'habitacle. La brune stoppa la voiture à un feu rouge, elle tourna la tête sur le côté quand un type la siffla grossièrement. Il avait une barbe d'environ 4 jours et devait avoir 25 ans, il regarda sa voiture **« Une belle voiture pour une belle femme… »  
**Abigaël leva les yeux en détournant le regard **« Allons ma jolie, je suis sûr que ta voiture n'a pas grand-chose dans le capot comparer à ma Mitsubishi Eclipse !»  
**A ses mots, il fit accélérer le moteur de sa voiture avec un grand sourire. Abigaël le regarda puis sourit, elle leva son accoudoir puis elle le regarda **« J'ai une question… »  
**Le type leva un sourcil toujours en gardant le sourire **« Tu serais intéressé par autre chose que le moteur beauté ? »  
**Caroline et Rebekah grimacèrent. Klaus et Kol se firent violence pour ne pas sortir de la voiture et lui arracher la tête. Abigaël rigola doucement en regardant le bas de son Eclipse **« Combien coûtes tes pneus ?... A première vue je dirais… 90$ ! »  
**Le type perdit subitement son sourire et s'écarta rapidement quand la jeune femme avait sorti son arme, elle tira plusieurs balles dans sa roue avant et arrière, la voiture s'affaissa sur le côté, elle rangea son arme et plissa les yeux ayant plus aucun sourire sur le visage, et regarda l'homme qui était effrayé **« Les miens ont coûtés 200$ alors si tu aurais eu une vrai voiture, il y aurait eu matière à discussion ! »  
**Le feu fut vert et elle ne perdit pas de temps pour démarrer. Les vampires sourirent amusés.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes près d'un bâtiment mais assez éloigné pour que personne ne les voit. Elle ressortit son arme, une boite qui contenait des balles et elle la rechargea. Elle leva les yeux, puis tourna son regard sur Caroline et les Mikaelson qui la regardaient **« Quoi ? »  
**C'est Caroline qui prit la parole **« Tu es sûr ? »  
**Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« De quoi ?... De tuer celui qui a égorgé mon frère devant moi ? »  
**La blonde se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard. La brune sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte fortement. Kan et Damon se garèrent derrière la Mustang. Ils se placèrent en ligne aux côtés de la tueuse, qui plissa les yeux **« On commence par quoi ? »  
**Abigaël sortit ses armes **« Par le début ! »  
**Elle se tourna vers Elena **« Toi, tu restes là et c'est indiscutable, tu te feras tuer, Caroline tu restes avec Elle ! »  
**Sans un mot de plus, elle s'avança face aux bâtiments. Caroline et Elena voulaient y aller mais elle ne dit rien en sachant qu'elle avait raison. Etre de trop pour Abigaël les ferait tous tuer.

* * *

Deux gardes se trouvaient devant et quand ils les virent, ils s'apprêtaient à tirer mais Damon, Klaus et Kol se débarrassèrent d'eux. Abigaël arriva devant la porte et balança son pied avec force pour l'ouvrir.

Une alarme se fit entendre. La tueuse leva son arme et tira sur le boitier. 4 hommes arrivèrent armés et tirèrent, ils s'écartèrent et se collèrent contre le mur. Abigaël prit une grenade, la dégoupilla et la balança en direction des gardes. Elle se décolla du mur et tira à l'aveuglette, elle entendit des gémissements, elle vit un homme arriva sur son côté, elle se recula d'un pas quand il essaya de la frapper, elle lui attrapa le bras et lui retourna et un violent craquement se fit entendre, elle lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre, et lui tira une balle dans le crâne. Elle regarda derrière et vit les 3 autres morts.

Abigaël se tourna vers Kan **« Va trouver Brook, ça m'étonnerais qu'elle soit avec Peter ! »  
**Le Japonais acquiesça, puis elle tourna son regard vers les autres **« Occupez-vous des autres, moi je m'occupe de Jason ! »  
**Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes. Kan était avec Katherine. Rebekah avec Kol. Klaus avec Abigaël. Même si elle aurait voulu être toute seule. Mais l'Hybride pouvait se montrer encore plus têtu qu'elle.

Abigaël et Klaus étaient dans le couloir en tuant les hommes qu'ils croisaient. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir et ils se plaquèrent contre le mur. Abigaël soupira, Klaus la regarda **« Je pourrais m'en débarrasser facilement ! »  
**La tueuse le regarda **« J'ai une meilleur idée ! »  
**Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle se mit à découvert, les hommes la braquèrent et elle leva les mains de chaque côté de son corps **« Du calme les mecs, je veux que vous m'emmenez à Jason ! »  
**Les hommes se regardèrent. Abigaël jeta ses armes à terre et Klaus sortit de sa cachette. Abigaël lui envoya en regard réprobateur et il se contenta d'hausser les épaules **« Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller toute seule ! »  
**Abigaël soupira en regardant les hommes s'approchaient, ils se postèrent derrière Elle et Klaus **« Tes désirs sont des ordres ! »  
**Ils l'emmenèrent pour rejoindre Jason, qui se trouvait au sous-sol.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Abigaël se fit violence pour ne pas se précipiter sur lui pour lui arracher la tête. Elle put aussi sentir la fureur qui émanait de Klaus. Jason sourit en voyant le regard meurtrier de Dark Shadow, il fit un signe de tête à l'homme derrière le Mikaelson, il lui prit le bras mais il se dégagea. Toutes les armes se braquèrent sur lui. Abigaël lui dit sans le regarder et d'une voix basse **« Klaus… »  
**Il soupira, il se dirigea vers les cellules et entra à l'intérieur, il posa ses mains sur les barreaux mais il se brûla instantanément. De la veine de Vénus. Il serra les dents en regardant les hommes d'un regard effrayant.

Jason le regarda en lui faisant un sourire provocateur puis il reporta son attention sur Abigaël, il haussa les sourcils en regardant autour de lui, il fit mine de chercher quelqu'un **« Où est ton frère Dark ? »  
**La brune serra les dents, elle attrapa son arme dans son dos, mais l'homme derrière elle appuya fortement son arme derrière sa tête. Jason plissa soudaine les yeux en regardant l'un des hommes qui avait emmené la Tueuse et l'Hybride** « Vous ne l'avez pas fouillé ? »  
**Le blond déglutit **« Elle a… Posé ses armes ! »  
**Jason le regarda avec mépris et colère **« C'est Dark Shadow espèce de crétin, elle en a partout ! Fouillez-la maintenant ! »  
**Il acquiesça et s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'homme derrière elle appuya sur son arme et elle leva les mains. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Klaus, qui serra les poings. Le blond posa ses mains sur ses côtes et dans son dos, il se baissa en continuant de tapoter doucement son corps, son ventre, ses hanches. Abigaël murmura haineuse **« Fais gaffe où tu mets tes mains ! »  
**L'homme lui fit un sourire provocateur en tapotant doucement ses jambes. Jason rigola amusé.

Le blond se releva et son regard fut attiré par une chaine autour du cou de la tueuse qui descendait dans son décolleté, il leva sa main et attrapa la chaine pour regarder le pendentif, il était en argent avec une gravure en or qui représentait un aigle. Le dernier cadeau que lui avait offert sa mère. Abigaël serra les dents en voyant son regard **« Si j'étais toi… Je ne ferais pas ça ! »**  
Abigaël ferma les yeux quand il lui arracha son collier, elle serra les poings et baissa les bras. Elle les rouvrit et le regarda haineusement **« Ne le perds pas surtout… Parce que je vais le récupérer dans environ… »  
**Il s'écarta en continuant de sourire pas le moins du monde impressionné **« 3 minutes 30 ! »  
**Abigaël baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tenait son collier et qu'il rangea dans sa poche avant. Elle posa ses yeux vert sur Jason qui rigola **« Je me demande comment tu comptes faire ? Etant donné qu'ils t'ont capturé ! »  
**Abigaël haussa un sourcil **« Tu crois que tes hommes sont les meilleurs ? »  
**Jason rigola légèrement et la regarda provocateur **« Tu es devant Moi, non ? »  
**La brune pouffa en secouant la tête, elle tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour voir celui qui la menaçait de son arme, elle fit le tour des présents devant elle **« Tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça alors… Je suis déçu… »  
**Abigaël reposa son regard sur le brun à qui elle avait envie d'arracher son sourire de ses lèvres **« Tu veux savoir les règles que je suis depuis le début ? »**  
Jason croisa les bras. Abigaël sourit **« Je ne me suis pas faîtes capturé… Je me suis rendu et Klaus aussi… Sinon tes hommes ne seraient déjà plus là ! »  
**Le tueur plissa les yeux **« Je suis toujours là où je veux être… 1****ère**** règle ! »  
**Jason s'approcha doucement **« La deuxième ? »  
**La brune sourit encore plus **« Toujours connaître tes ennemis… Tous ! »  
**Le brun serra les dents **« Tu ne sais rien Abigaël !... Si tu t'es vraiment laissé capturer, alors tu es plus stupide que je croyais… Tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici ! »  
**A sa surprise, Abigaël rigola mais ça n'arrivait pas à ses yeux **« Ce qui m'amène à ma dernière règle… »  
**Jason fronça les sourcils **« Ne jamais entrer quelques part… »**  
Les yeux de la brune se rétrécirent et elle lui dit d'une voix haineuse, de Dark Shadow **« Si tu ne sais pas comment en ressortir ! »  
**A la fin de sa phrase, un bruit de verre cassé se fit entendre, ils tournèrent la tête en voyant une grenade fumigène.

Abigaël se tourna rapidement pour attraper l'arme sur le côté et elle lui mit un coup de poing, elle tourna sur elle-même et le corps du brun se retrouva devant elle, et ça lui servit comme bouclier et les balles des hommes le transpercèrent de part et d'autres. Elle balança le corps du mec près d'un autre. Elle donna un coup de poing à un gars, elle se baissa quand il essaya de la frapper, elle lui donna ensuite un coup de coude dans le dos. Elle se tourna et elle prit appuie sur le dos du brun pour sauter, elle se positionna face au sol, les pieds en direction des deux hommes, qu'elle atteint aux torses, ils reculèrent légèrement et ils tinrent les pieds d'Abigaël. Celle-ci se baissa et poussa les chevilles des hommes qui perdirent l'équilibre, ils tombèrent violemment au sol, tandis qu'Abigaël effectua une roulade en l'air et retomba sur ses pieds sans flancher. Le type se releva et sortit une sorte de machette d'elle-ne-savait-où, elle se tourna et monta sur une table qui se trouvait derrière elle, il voulut la frapper mais elle recula son pied et le posa ensuite sur la lame, qui c'était planté dans la table. De son autre pied, elle lui donna un coup dans le bras, puis dans le ventre, elle lui mit un coup de poing sur la joue gauche, puis la droite. L'homme ne put réagir quand elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans la joue, qui le fit tourner sur lui-même et il s'écroula au sol. Elle descendit rapidement et attrapa la machette et la retira du bois sans avoir de peine, elle l'abattit ensuite dans le torse de l'homme à terre.

Abigaël se retourna vivement en voyant les deux hommes qu'elle avait envoyé à terre se précipité sur elle pour en finir, mais ils furent tués par Klaus, qui leur avait arraché un bras chacun, puis la tête. Abigaël se retourna et vit Jason qui était adossé au mur à l'opposé d'où elle était avec un sourire. Elle s'avança mais un type se plaça devant Elle. Elle plissa les yeux en reconnaissant celui qui lui avait pris son collier, elle se baissa quand il essaya de la frapper, elle attrapa son couteau qui se trouvait à sa ceinture et lui planta dans la jambe, Elle posa sa main contre sa poche de jean et arracha le tissu, il grogna en ayant senti les ongles de la tueuse lui griffer la peau **« Je t'avais prévenu Crétin ! »  
**Abigaël retira le couteau de sa jambe et lui trancha la gorge, elle rangea son collier dans sa poche. Il gisa ensuite au sol, elle releva les yeux et elle fut frappé violement au visage, elle se recula et cracha du sang, elle se redressa et ses yeux se noircirent **« Alors Dark prêt pour ta dernière bataille ! »  
**Abigaël serra les dents.

Kan et les vampires étaient en retrait, Rebekah s'avança près à se débarrasser de lui mais un bras la retint, elle tourna le regard près à réprimander la personne mais elle se tut en voyant Kan avec un air grave et sérieux **« Laisse-là… C'est à Elle de se débarrasser de lui ! »  
**La Cadette Mikaelson voulut répliquer mais une autre main se posa sur son épaule, elle tourna le regard vers Klaus, qui hocha la tête. Rebekah serra les dents mais elle se résigna dans un soupir.

Jason sortit un couteau de sa poche **« J'avais une vie sans histoire Abigaël mais à cause de toi… Tout est devenu un calvaire ! »  
**Abigaël rigola nerveusement en se pointant du doigt **« Parce que tu crois que c'est la vie que j'ai voulu ? »  
**Jason plissa les yeux **« Ma mère a été tué à cause de son passé et ils ont tué mon père alors qu'ils inspiraient à une vie tranquille !... Etre tueuse n'a jamais fait partie de mes rêves ! »  
**Le tueur serra les dents et la pointa de son couteau **« Arrête ton apitoiement Dark Shadow, comme si tu as toujours détesté être une tueuse !... Je voulais être le meilleur, être le plus craint, qu'on ne parle que de moi !... J'ai failli percer dans le monde de la Mafia… Mais il a suffi que Kan te ramène, toi la pauvre petite fille qui a perdu ses parents et qui voulait à tout prix se venger… Tu as volé ma vie Abigaël, je vais te tuer pour reprendre ce que tu m'as volé car tout ça est à cause de toi ! ! »  
**Abigaël s'écria **« Et si t'arrêter un peu de geindre c'est fini de tes conneries j'en ai ma claque ! ! »  
**Jason serra les dents **« La ferme ! ! »  
**Mais la brune continua toujours haineusement **« Tu sais pourquoi tu travailles pour Carlyle, Jason, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas sûrement pas à cause de moi ! ! »  
**Le tueur la pointa un nouvelle fois de son couteau en fermant les yeux **« Ferme-là ! ! »  
**Abigaël cracha ses mots **« Parce que tu l'as voulu c'est tout, personne n'est à blâmé pour les choix que tu as fait ! ! »  
**Les yeux de Jason se noircirent et on pouvait voir toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour la femme devant lui **« Alors grandis un peu et commence à prendre tes putains de responsabilités ! »  
**Jason qui n'en pouvait plus se jeta sur elle **« Ta gueule ! ! »  
**Abigaël s'écria du même ton **« Je t'emmerde ! ! »  
**A ses mots, elle lui attrapa ses poignets et le bascula sur le côté et il tomba sur la table. Jason se releva et il essaya de la frapper mais elle l'esquiva. Il lui fit un croche-pied et elle tomba à terre, elle se tourna et lui fit la même chose, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied au visage. Abigaël se releva et il en fit de même. A peine il fut sur ses pieds, qu'il lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage, elle lui rendit et quand il essaya de lui en remettre un nouveau, elle se baissa et lui planta son deuxième couteau dans la jambe. Jason siffla de douleur, enleva le couteau et lui mit un revers de poignet dans la joue et sa tête frappa violement contre une table. Jason lui attrapa les cheveux et la frappa encore plus fortement contre la table qui craqua, il leva son bras prêt à abattre le couteau dans sa nuque, mais elle réussit à se décaler légèrement sur le côté et le couteau l'effleura légèrement. Abigaël lui donna un coup de pied dans le genou et elle se dégagea, elle lui envoya une droite dans la joue, puis un coup dans le ventre. La brune attrapa une arme qui se trouvait près de ses pieds, mais Jason lui fit un croche-pied, elle tomba sur le dos et gémit quand elle sentit des échardes lui rentrait dans la peau, elle essaya de se levait, mais il se redressa et il lui mit un coup de pied dans le visage. Abigaël retomba sur le dos en serrant les dents. Jason se releva et lui attrapa les cheveux, il lui envoya un coup de genoux dans le nez. La brune toussa en crachant du sang.

Jason rigola sans une once d'humour **« Alors Dark Shadow ?... Où devrais-je dire… »  
**Il se mit sur un genoux en ignorant la blessure qu'elle lui avait affligé à la deuxième **« Abigaël Davis ! »  
**Celle-ci se retourna et lui envoya un coup de poing au visage qui le fit tomber sur le dos, elle se releva en titubant légèrement, elle s'essuya le sang qui se trouvait au coin de ses lèvres. Jason se releva à son tour et ne put réagir à temps quand elle le frappa encore et encore. Il arrêta son poing et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il lui planta le couteau dans les côtes, elle ferma les yeux à la douleur, elle lui envoya un coup de genoux dans le ventre puis un coup de pied au visage, il s'assit en rigolant légèrement tandis qu'il regarda Abigaël qui se tenait le côté de la blessure avec une grimace **« Tu serais Dark Shadow… Je serais mort ! »  
**Abigaël serra les dents et lui envoya un second coup de pied au visage qui le bascula sur le dos. Il toussa mais réussi à se redresser difficilement. Abigaël attrapa son couteau et lui planta dans l'estomac. La respiration du brun se coupa quand la lame transperça sa chair, du sang s'accumula dans sa bouche et coula le long de son menton, il toussa et il tomba sur le dos. Abigaël tomba sur ses genoux à ses côtés et posa ses yeux vert indéchiffrable sur lui. Jason tourna la tête pour regarder la jeune femme et il lui fit un sourire **« Oublie… Ce que… J'ai dit… »  
**Abigaël ne dit rien le regardant se vider de son sang **« Tu mérites… Ta réputation… Dark Shadow ! »  
**Il rigola mais cracha encore plus de sang à l'effort **« Tu devrais arrêter de parler Jason… »  
**Ce dernier sourit **« Adieu… Shadow… »  
**Abigaël lui fit un sourire sincère **« On se retrouvera en enfer Jason… »  
**Jason lui rendit **« Je te garderais… Une place… »  
**Il ferma les yeux et rendit son dernier souffle.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Bien, nul, passable ? Partant pour un tome 2 ou pas ? -)**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, je suis vraiment impatiente d'avoir vos avis et pour le dernier chapitre, je pense que vous l'aurez Dimanche ou Lundi, pas avant comme je commence mon stage demain ^^**

**Le passage Kolabi ?**

**Le passage avec les Militaires ?**

**Le retour de Kan ? Surpris ? Comment le trouvez-vous ?**

**La confrontation entre Fred Becks et Abigaël ?**

**La différence entre Abigaël et Dark vous l'avez senti ?**

**Le passage entre Katherine et Abigaël ?**

**Les règles d'Abigaël et la confrontation avec Jason et sa mort ? Heureuse ?**

**Vos suppositions pour la suite ? Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez qu'il va se passer pour Abigaël ?**

**Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de Jeux Dangereux ^^**


	45. Dernière confrontation

**Voilà la suite de Jeux Dangereux ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que prendrait plaisir à le lire comme j'ai eu le plaisir à l'écrire ^^**

**Odessa : **_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^  
Le tome 2 sera simple, ça sera le monde vampirique ;-)  
J'aime bien décrire son personnage et je suis ravie qu'il te plaît ^^  
Je suis ravie que j'ai réussi à montrer la différence entre Abigaël et Dark et que surtout ça ta plut :$  
J'ai fait un petit passage sur ça et j'espère qu'il te plaira ;-)  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, xoxo :*_

**Guest : **_Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^ Xoxo :*_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour ta review et j'aime lire que mes chapitres continuent à te plaire ^^  
Abigaël a sa place mais ça sera pas de tout repos dans la suite…  
Quant à sa relation avec Kol, ça va être encore compliqué et vu que tu aimes le Kolabi, je pense que ce chapitre te plaira enfin… Peut-être pas tous les passages…  
J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci pour ta merveilleuse review ! Tu radote mais j'aime ça ! ^^  
Je suis plus qu'heureuse de savoir que mon histoire continu à autant te plaire, ça me touche énormément :-$  
La complexité de leur relation va être encore plus intense dans la suite, je sais que je fais poireauté mais ne me tue surtout pas… :-)  
je suis ravie que les scènes de bastons te plaise, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ^^  
Elle va toujours avoir le même caractère, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle garde le mélange ce qui sera important dans la suite -)  
Quant à Jason, moi aussi, il m'énervait moi-même :-)  
J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire et j'attends ta review avec impatience, xoxo ! ;-) :*_

**LoveMikaelson : **_Je suis plus qu'heureuse de te revoir, je ne t'en veux pas pour ton retard et tes excuses sont acceptés ^^  
Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ;-) – Bon je vais m'arrêter avec les toujours hein ? ;-)  
J'apprécie que tu aimes le retour de Kan. Je crois que tu vas me détester dans ce chapitre et m'aimer en même temps, mais je t'en supplie ne me tues pas… :-D Je suis heureuse de ta review qui me va droit au cœur ! Tu vas savoir ce qu'elle ressent dans ce chapitre ^^ Les relations seront plus approfondit dans le prochain tome ;-)  
Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira, xoxo ^^ :*_

**Tiffany : **_Merci pour ta review qui me fait toujours autant plaisir ^^  
Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire ;-)  
Je suis ravie que tu es été surprise du retour de Kan, à la base il n'était pas prévu :-)  
Je suis ravie que les confrontations ton plût ^^  
Et oui, il y a des choses qui change pas ahah ;-)  
J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, Xoxo :*  
_

* * *

Abigaël était toujours agenouillée devant le corps sans vie de Jason. Au contraire que quand elle a tuée l'assassin de ses parents, elle ressentit du soulagement et un poids s'enlever de son cœur, à le voir étendu au sol. Elle avait vengé le quart de la mort de son frère. Maintenant elle devait trouver Leo et Carlyle et en finir avec eux. Elle était sûre que le Colonel savait où ils se trouvaient, s'il ne lui disait rien alors elle emploierait la manière forte. Jason l'avait sous-estimé et il en a payé les conséquences.

Mais elle ne savait plus trop quelle décision prendre et cela la tiraillé de l'intérieur. Devait-elle vraiment s'en débarrasser ? Où devait-elle les laisser avoir leur revanche ? Il y a de cela plusieurs années, elle n'aurait pas hésité et les aurait trouvés puis tué. Mais beaucoup de chose changer la donne maintenant. Devait-elle laisser ses cousins ? Elle avait promis à Caroline qu'elle resterait, pouvait-elle encore la laisser ? Est-ce qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang ? Klaus laisserait-il Katherine ? Elle avait tué Amanda, pourquoi Carlyle ne pouvait pas avoir le droit de venger sa fille ? Elle avait bien réussi à venger la mort de ses parents et de son frère. Même si l'ordre venait effectivement de Cashwood et de Stevens pour ce dernier point. Kan lui avait appris : La vengeance est un cercle vicieux.

Si elle tuait Carlyle et Leo, alors peut-être que d'autre membre de leur famille chercherait à se venger. Si c'était le contraire, Kan le ferait elle en était sûr, peut-être aussi Klaus, malgré les choses horribles qu'elle lui avait dîtes et qu'elle n'en pensé pas un traître mot d'ailleurs. Elle avait été injuste avec lui alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Kol sera juste déçu qu'il n'est plus de jouet sous la main. Quant à Rebekah, elle la considérait comme une amie très chère pour elle, même comme une sœur, malgré ce que penser Elena et les autres. La Mikaelson était en fait une fille très blessé à l'intérieur, comme elle. Rebekah n'a jamais voulu devenir un vampire et elle, elle n'a jamais voulu devenir une tueuse. Ce n'était pas d'hier que la vie était une garce. Magie ou non, destin ou pas.

Abigaël sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule **« Dark ? »  
**Celle-ci lui répondit d'une voix vide **« Appel Mustang… Dis-lui qu'il s'occupe de ce carnage… »  
**Kan hocha la tête. La jeune femme se releva et regarda son mentor puis se détourna **« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »  
**Abigaël passa entre Klaus et Kol sans leur jeter un regard **« Faire un tour ! »  
**Ils ne dirent rien et la regardèrent sortir. Ils savaient qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et il le comprenait.

**« Un véritable massacre comme tu t'en doute… »  
**Les Mikaelson et le Scooby-gang regardèrent le Japonais qui était au téléphone avec Mustang _**« Où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant ? »  
**_Kan soupira **« Elle est dehors… »  
**Il eut un silence au bout du fil puis d'une voix inquiète _**« Il faut faire quelque chose… »  
**_Les amis de la tueuse se regardèrent en sachant de quoi il s'agissait. Kan fronça les sourcils **« Et comment vous voulez vous y prendre ? »  
**Mustang soupira _**« On en reparle dès que j'arrive, on sera là dans 20 minutes ! »  
**_Kan raccrocha.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par ''faire quelque chose'' ? »  
**Kan posa ses yeux sur la cousine d'Abigaël et s'apprêtait à répondre mais Rebekah le devança **« Pour éviter qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide ! »  
**Elena lui lança un regard noir **« Ils ont tués son frère, elle a le droit de se venger ! »  
**Klaus s'avança désespéré par la stupidité de la Doppelgänger **« Elle n'est pas totalement Dark Shadow et si elle tue Leo et Carlyle, alors elle le sera à 100% ! »  
**Elena plissa les yeux **« Tu ne connais pas ma cousine et… »  
« Et toi non plus à ce que je vois ! »  
**L'aîné Gilbert tourna ses yeux vers Kan, qui avait un regard terrifiant **« J'ai entraîné Abigaël, c'est moi qui lui ai tout appris, c'est moi qui est fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, une tueuse impitoyable… Si tu la connaissais vraiment alors tu verrais la différence entre Abigaël Davis et Dark Shadow… Je l'ai côtoyé pendant 10 ans, je sais de quoi elle est réellement capable, ce qu'elle a fait subir à Fred Becks c'est exactement la tueuse… Elle a décidé d'arrêter ce monde seulement parce qu'Amanda était… Enceinte… Mais elle est devenue une vraie tueuse à la 1****ère**** personne qu'elle ait tuée… »  
**Kol plissa les yeux **« Je me souviens… »  
**Les présents le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils **« ''La 1****ère**** personne que tu tueras tu feras oublier qui tu es vraiment''… »  
**Le Japonais acquiesça **« Si elle tue Carlyle et Leo… Elle aura eu sa vengeance et elle n'éprouvera plus rien après ça… Elle redeviendra Dark Shadow ! »  
**La sœur de Klaus se retourna vers Kan **« Alors il faut l'en empêcher ! »  
**Stephen regarda l'Hybride **« Et comment on va s'y prendre ?... Abigaël ne va pas rester sage pendant qu'on trouve où est Leo et Carlyle… Elle voudra le faire et elle nous en voudra pour ça ! »  
**Katherine s'avança **« Je m'en fiche moi… Jamais elle ne pourra me détester ! »  
**Damon pouffa qui fit tourner le regard vers Elle **« Tu n'es qu'une garce manipulatrice Katherine !... Tu te sers d'Abigaël car tu vois en Elle le moyen que Klaus te foute la paix ! »  
**Katherine lui fit un sourire arrogante **« Moi ? La manipuler ?... Car tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être ?… Tu peux me rappeler c'est qui, qui a manipulé cette très cher Caroline pour me retrouver ?... D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas que je sois la seule que Klaus souhaiterait voir morte ! »  
**Un silence pesant ce fit, une tension était palpable. L'hybride avait un regard noir en regardant le vampire aux yeux bleus, qui ne faisait plus le malin. Kol croisa les bras avec un grand sourire **« Je sens que la suite va me plaire ! »  
**Rebekah roula des yeux exaspéré par son frère aîné. Elena se pinça les lèvres. Caroline baissa la tête en se souvenant de ce moment horrible. Stephen fit un regard sévère à Katherine, tandis que celle-ci se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil. Kan les observait sans rien dire.

Klaus s'avança avec un rictus mauvais et Damon serra les poings. Mais avant que le Mikaelson ne fasse quoi que ce soit, les Militaires entrèrent dans la pièce, attirant les regards sur eux. Ces derniers furent surpris de la tension glaciale qui régnait. Les présents froncèrent les sourcils en voyant deux autres personnes qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors jamais vu. Le Colonel en voyant leur regard **« Je vous présente Edward et Alphonse Elric, c'est eux qui ont essayé de trouver les informations sur Cashwood et Stevens ! »  
**Kan s'avança **« Et alors ? »  
**Edward fouilla dans la sacoche de son frère et en sortit un dossier **« On a rien trouvé sur eux de malhonnête… Sauf où ils se trouvent en ce moment-même et combien d'hommes travaillent pour eux ! »  
**Klaus regarda les Militaires consternaient **« Vous avez confié cette tâche à des gamins ? »  
**Il n'ne faut pas plus pour le blond pour se défendre **« On est pas des gamins ! ! »  
**L'hybride haussa un sourcil amusé par l'emportement du… Militaire ? **« Ah non ?... Tu dois avoir 15 ans alors tu es quoi ? »  
**Edward serra les poings **« Je suis un adolescent et j'ai 17 ans ! »  
**Kol ricana **« Tu es petit pour un **_**adolescent **_**de 17 ans ! »  
**Alors là ce fut le scandale, le blond s'agita dans tous les sens, les poings serrés et un regard haineux envers le frère de Klaus **« QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE SI PETIT QUE MEME UNE FOURMI LUI MARCHERAIT DESSUS ? ! ? ! »  
**Caroline et Elena ne purent retenir un petit rire amusé, ainsi que Klaus même si son envie de meurtre envers le Salvatore était encore plus présent. Mais il devait régler ça dès qu'il retournerait à Mystic Falls car pour l'instant la priorité c'était Abigaël, il ne la laisserait jamais redevenir Dark Shadow, Klaus Mikaelson avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Quant à Kol, il regardait hilare le jeune homme devant lui. Rebekah sourit aussi amusé. Seulement ils se reprirent quand Mustang les ramena brusquement à la réalité **« Il faut trouver un moyen d'éloigner Abigaël de Leo et de Carlyle… »  
**Kol s'avança avec un sourire pervers en regardant Elena **« Je crois que je suis le plus doué avec ma douce Abigaël ! »  
**La cousine de la tueuse grimaça et serra les dents **« Ne t'approche plus d'Elle ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus plissa les yeux en s'approcha de la brune **« Quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin que je fais ce que **_**je veux **_**? »**  
Elena s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Rebekah les stoppa **« Ce n'est pas en vous disputant comme deux idiots qu'on va trouver une solution, alors bouclez-là tous les deux ! »  
**La blonde Originelle regarda ensuite Elena **« Et toi tu l'ouvres encore une fois et je t'arrache la tête, Klaus ou pas ! »  
**Elena recula devant son air effrayant, elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle le ferait.

Voyant que tout le monde était calmé, Kan s'avança devant Edward qui lui tendit le dossier. Le Japonais le parcouru du regard **« C'est à 2 heures d'ici… Il faut éloigner Abigaël pendant ce temps… »  
**Kol fit un grand sourire prêt à se proposer mais il fut interrompu **« Je m'en charge ! »  
**Les présents regardèrent Caroline. Klaus haussa un sourcil **« Tu es une piètre menteuse Love, tu n'arriveras pas à la retenir ! »  
**La fille du Sheriff plissa les yeux **« Ah oui ?... Et toi tu penses que tu y arriveras ? »  
**Ils se défièrent du regard aucun ne voulant perdre la face devant l'autre, seulement Caroline n'arrivait plus à soutenir les yeux bleus de l'hybride et détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rosies.  
Havoc s'avança aux côtés de son supérieur **« J'ai peut-être une idée… »  
**Les présents le retournèrent interrogateur. Havoc soupira légèrement **« Mais ça ne vas pas vous plaire… Et elle va sûrement nous haire pour ça… »  
**Ils savaient à son regard qu'effectivement ça n'allait pas leur plaire.

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Abigaël était en ville et parcourait les rues. Los Angeles n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Elle observait les touristes ainsi que les habitants de la ville, elle passa devant un parc et elle s'arrêta en voyant une enfant d'à peine 4 ans courir vers sa mère qui la serra dans ses bras. Abigaël sourit attendri, puis elle s'éloigna du parc. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle était devant le cimetière où reposaient ses parents. En 10 ans, jamais elle n'y avait mis les pieds. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage d'y aller même en ayant arrêté ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait que ses parents auraient honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, ils n'auraient jamais pu la regarder en face. Elle sentit la culpabilité remonter et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle s'éloigna rapidement et rentra à la base militaire.

Abigaël ignora les soldats qui la saluaient avec respect et une certaine crainte. Elle croisa ceux à qui elle s'en était prise dans l'appartement, ils la regardaient avec peur et elle n'arrivait pas à savourer cette sensation, que son côté sombre voulait qu'elle ressorte. Kol avait raison, elle n'était pas la tueuse du moins pas totalement. Elle arriva dans son appartement et se posa contre la porte en soupirant. Elle s'éloigna de la porte en enlevant son haut et le jeta par terre, elle attrapa des vêtements à sa porte. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et regarda sa blessure, elle ne la sentait même pas. Elle se désinfecta tout de même et elle grimaça au contact de l'alcool sur sa plaie. Une fois fait, elle enleva le reste de ses vêtements et entra dans la douche, elle grimaça de nouveau en sentant la douleur dans son dos, mais rien d'insupportable pour elle. Elle resta quelques minutes appréciant l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau.

Abigaël s'habilla et sortit de la pièce, elle se stoppa quand elle vit Kol qui était assis sur le lit **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »  
**Le Mikaelson n'afficha aucun sourire, ni prétentieux, ni arrogant, il lui dit simplement **« Je voulais voir comment tu allais… »  
**Abigaël plissa les yeux **« En quoi ça te regarde ? »  
**Elle entendit le vampire soupirer. Abigaël se dirigea vers l'armoire, elle attrapa des armes, des recharges, des couteaux et les rangea à leur place. Kol fronça les sourcils en se levant **« Tu ne t'es pas remise, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! »  
**Abigaël ricana mauvaisement **« Je me connais !... Toi non, alors arrête de croire le contraire ! »  
**Elle sentit la main de Kol sur son poignet, elle fit tout pour éloigner le sentiment au fond de son ventre. Le vampire la retourna doucement et la plaqua contre la porte de l'armoire. Elle leva les yeux et fut décontenancé par ses yeux profonds **« N'y vas pas… »  
**Abigaël plissa les siens **« Je n'aime pas les ordres… »  
**Leurs voix n'étaient qu'un murmure et ils continuèrent de cette façon. Kol lui caressa légèrement la joue et elle ferma les yeux, son cœur battait la chamade et elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il pouvait l'entendre **« Ce n'en ai pas un… Tu as encore du sang de vampire dans les veines… »  
**Il n'avait pas besoin de continuer sa phrase, elle savait où il voulait en venir. Si elle mourrait, alors elle deviendrait un vampire, elle était déjà un monstre en humaine, alors elle ne voulait pas imaginer être un vampire, qui était plus fort, puissant et rapide qu'un humain. Le frère de Klaus rapprocha son visage de celui de la brune, qui arrêta de respirer en sentant le désir qui se dégager de lui. Les doigts de ce dernier continuèrent à caresser sa joue, ils descendirent à sa mâchoire, puis son cou, elle frissonna quand ses doigts courrirent jusqu'à sa taille, son bras passa en bas de son dos et il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, il se pencha à son oreille **« Je te veux Abigaël… »  
**Celle-ci se sentit fondre à sa douceur. Elle haleta quand il lui posa un baiser au creux de son oreille, elle trouva la force de murmurer **« Pourquoi ? »  
**Abigaël le sentit se tendre légèrement, il posa ses lèvres sur son épaule et il murmura sincèrement contre sa peau **« Je ne sais pas… »**

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il savait qu'elle avait posé cette question pour plein de chose. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi il la voulait ? Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué ? Pourquoi ils continuaient leur jeu tous les deux ? Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas se résister ? Elle le détester et il voulait jouer rien de plus. Mais de son côté, pourquoi quand elle était dans ses bras, il était… Serein ? Pourquoi il voulait la garder près de lui ? Pourquoi il avait horreur qu'elle soit si proche de Klaus ? Pourquoi il voulait la protéger ? Au fond de lui, il s'en doutait, il le sentait, ce n'était juste qu'une mince fine comme un élastique qu'on tendait et qui pouvait se craquer à tout moment. C'était ça avec Abigaël, elle tendait sur son bouton off, chaque jour qu'il la voyait, chaque fois qu'elle le repoussait, chaque fois qu'elle était proche de lui. Il ne pouvait pas éprouver ceci pour la brune dans ses bras, c'était impossible – mais vrai ?

Abigaël resta dans ses bras sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle ferma les yeux en sentant le souffle du brun, elle entreprit un mouvement. Kol resserra son étreinte autour de son corps. L'ex Militaire devait le repousser mais son corps réclamait le sien, elle sentit le désir et la frustration de Kol qui se mélangeait à la sienne. Elle ne savait pas s'il disait la vérité, il lui avait pourtant dit que c'était pour s'amuser. Mais alors pourquoi, il été là avec Elle ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à s'éloigner alors qu'elle le détestait ? Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à être loin de Lui ? Pourquoi elle avait éprouvé une pointe de jalousie quand elle avait vu cet Anaïs sortir de sa chambre, habillé simplement d'un de ses maillots ? Il voulait jouer, il la manipulé alors pourquoi elle restait dans ses bras. Pourquoi elle se sentait… En sécurité ? Pourquoi quand son frère a été tué, il avait réussi à la calmer ? Seul Kan en était capable quand elle était Dark Shadow… Elle détestait le sentiment qui naissait dans sa poitrine, elle voulait l'ignorer mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était censée être Dark Shadow, la tueuse implacable, impitoyable, vide de tous sentiments. Elle n'était pas Abigaël Davis, la fille idiote qui avait couché avec Lui. Elle n'était pas une de ses filles stupides qui croit à l'amour, aux sentiments. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Non, non et non ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle n'avait aucun sentiment pour cet être méprisable, imbu de lui-même, arrogant.

Kol l'avait senti se tendre brusquement, il s'écarta doucement mais en restant collé à son corps. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils **« Laisse-moi… »  
**Le vampire sentit qu'elle se voulait menaçante mais ce fut loin d'être le cas **« Non ! »  
**Abigaël le poussa ce qui l'obligea à s'écarter **« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué après avoir eu tout ce que tu voulais ? »  
**Le frère de Rebekah lui répondit d'une voix plus haute **« Je n'en sais rien ! »  
**La brune rigola nerveusement en s'avançant **« Arrête de me mentir !... Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait hein ? Tu l'as dit toi-même que tu voulais juste t'amuser avec Moi !... Tu as voulu jouer et tu as gagné, tu as eu ce que tu voulais !... Alors pourquoi ? »  
**Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était qu'à deux centimètres de lui. Abigaël avait la tête levé et Kol baissa la sienne pour que leurs yeux s'accrochent **« Et toi ? »  
**Abigaël s'éloigna légèrement **« Pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas ?... Tu as résisté mais à Atlanta, tu t'es jeté sur Moi !... Tu me rejette et ensuite tu reviens et ainsi de suite… Tu dis que tu me détestes mais pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? »  
**La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Kol et elle se fixèrent et une tension pouvait se sentir dans la chambre, mais une tension qui n'était pas froide mais sexuelle et intense. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et cela se sentait, ils le sentaient mais la fierté de chacun les empêchaient de se répondre mutuellement, aucun ne voulait admettre ce qu'il croyait ressentir pour l'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Klaus. Kol et Abigaël le regardèrent et comme si rien ne c'était passé, Abigaël reprit son masque de Dark Shadow. La jeune femme se tourna vers le frère de Klaus **« Va en enfer ! !... Je vais me débarrasser d'eux et si t'es contre sa pour je-ne-sais-qu'elle raison… Alors tue-moi ! »  
**Kol ne répondit pas. Abigaël se détourna et s'apprêtait à partir **« Shadow ? »  
**Celle-ci s'arrêta et soupira en se retournant **« Quoi ? »  
**Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. La jeune femme regarda à son tour Klaus, puis Kol **« Je suis désolé… »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils en secouant légèrement la tête **« Qu'est-ce que tu… »  
**Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit une aiguille se planter dans son cou, elle écarquilla les yeux, elle se tourna vers l'hybride et baissa les yeux, elle plissa les yeux quand elle vit qu'il tenait une piqure, elle le regarda ébahis **« Klaus… »  
**Abigaël sentit ses jambes faiblirent et ferma les yeux et s'écroula, Klaus la retint. Il passa son bras par-dessous ses genoux et la souleva. Le Mikaelson la posa doucement sur le lit et la recouvrit. Kol s'approcha à son tour et ne put quitter le visage de sa douce **« Elle nous détestera… »  
**Klaus se redressa **« Elle comprendra… »  
**Son frère le regarda **« Tu crois vraiment ? »  
**L'hybride sourit de son ton inquiet **« Tu l'aimes hein ? »  
**Kol roula des yeux et détourna le regard **« Je n'aime que moi-même… »  
**Klaus leva les yeux au ciel **« Que tu dis ! »  
**Le vampire le regarda et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Caroline apparut dans la chambre **« Alors ? »  
**Les Mikaelson la regardèrent et elle se sentit d'un coup nerveuse. Klaus s'approcha de la blonde **« On a 2 heures voir 3 pour mettre Leo et Carlyle hors d'état de nuire, avant qu'elle ne se réveille ! »  
**Caroline hocha la tête. Klaus se tourna vers son amie, qu'il considérait comme sa sœur, puis vers la fille qu'il aimait **« On fait vite ! »  
**Klaus et Kol détournèrent la blonde. Celle-ci se retourna en se pinçant les lèvres et avant qu'ils ne passent la porte, elle les interpella **« Klaus ? Kol ? »  
**Ces derniers se retournèrent. Caroline ne voulait pas croiser leur regard et elle détourna le regard **« Soyez prudent… »  
**La jeune femme releva les yeux et vit le sourire rassurant et sûr de l'hybride et autre chose qu'elle voulait ignorer **« On le sera ma douce, promis ! »  
**Elle lui rendit son sourire et il sortit de la chambre. Caroline fut surprise du regard que Kol portait sur sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser. L'Originel posa ses yeux noirs sur elle **« Reste avec elle... »  
**La bébé vampire lui sourit mais pas d'un sourire forcé **« Je ne la lâcherais pas des yeux… »  
**Kol sortit ensuite de la pièce.

Caroline inspira légèrement et se tourna vers Abigaël. Elle attrapa une chaise et se plaça à côté du lit de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la réaction d'Abigaël quand elle se réveillerait. Elle leur en voudrait à mort mais comment lui en vouloir ? Abigaël était une femme franche et on venait de lui planter un somnifère dans le corps. Elle était contre cet idée ainsi que Rebekah à sa surprise, mais elle voulait qu'elle redevienne Abigaël et non Dark Shadow, bien sûr la question la plus importante était que : Si l'ex Militaire n'avait pas pu avoir sa vengeance… Est-ce qu'elle redeviendrait Abigaël ou au contraire deviendra-t-elle la tueuse que tout le monde craint ? Les deux possibilités étaient possible, il fallait juste attendre de voir qu'elle partit de sa personnalité pendrait le dessus et elle avait peur. Caroline prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle risquait de perdre sa meilleure amie et cette pensée lui était insupportable.

* * *

**Du côté de Klaus et de Kol :**

Ces derniers arrivèrent dans le bureau de Mustang, ils ne donnèrent pas la peine de frapper. Roy releva les yeux sur les vampires **« Est-ce que… C'est fait ? »  
**Klaus hocha la tête **« On a 2h voir 3… »  
**Katherine se releva précipitamment **« Alors il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! »  
**L'hybride soupira **« Pour une fois… Je suis du même avis que **_**Katerina ! »  
**_Cette dernière sourit et le regarda arrogante **« On commence à faire des progrès ! »  
**Klaus lui envoya un regard mesquin **« Dès que cette histoire ce finit, tu sais ce qui t'attend ! »  
**Katherine haussa les épaules **« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »  
**Ils furent interrompus par les frères Elric qui entrèrent sans autorisation. Edward s'avança avec colère devant le Colonel et lui remit une fiche **« Ordre du Généralissime !... Leo et Carlyle doivent resté en vie et condamné comme il se doit ! ! »  
**Le Militaire lut la fiche et ses yeux se plissèrent. Riza lut le papier par-dessus l'épaule de son supérieur et exprima une mine décontenancé **« Pourquoi cet ordre ? »  
**Roy serra les dents et chiffonna le papier et le jeta rageusement dans la poubelle à ses côtés **« J'en sais rien… »**  
Kol s'avança **« C'est hors de question qu'ils restent en vie ! »  
**Damon se leva **« Je suis d'accord avec ce crétin, on a fait la même erreur avec Jason et il s'est enfui ! »  
**Le frère de Klaus ne se formalisa pas pour l'insulte – pour l'instant.

Le Colonel regarda les vampires **« Ramener Leo et Carlyle et je vous promets qu'ils seront surveillé 24h/24… Ils seront bien mieux surveiller, l'erreur que l'on a commise c'était de rester à Mystic Falls ! »  
**Rebekah se leva **« On ramène Leo et Carlyle et on avisera… Mais il faut se dépêcher avant qu'Abigaël se réveille ! »  
**Ses frères hochèrent la tête. Katherine, Klaus, Kol et Rebekah, les frères Elric et certains militaires partirent pour se rendre chez Leo et Carlyle près à en découdre.

* * *

**Ellipse d'1 heure :**

Les vampires et les Militaires étaient toujours dans le bâtiment, ils avaient du sang sur les mains et le visage, certains des militaires étaient morts. Les Originels avaient été surpris par Edward Elric, ils ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit compétent pour une adolescent de 17 ans. Kol regarda le blondinet et le félicita, Edward lui fit un regard arrogant et fier. Les vampires, les frères et les Militaires montèrent aux derniers étages où se trouvaient Cashwood et Stevens. Ils entrèrent rapidement et tuais les employés de Leo et Carlyle, ses derniers essayèrent de s'échapper mais c'était sans compter sur Rebekah et Katherine qui les empêchèrent de passer. Une fois les hommes morts, Kol se retourna et attrapa l'un des hommes pour le plaquait contre le mur. Rebekah s'avança **« Il les faut vivant ! »  
**Kol sourit quand il sentit la respiration de Stevens manquait, ses dents s'allongèrent et ses yeux devinrent rouge, sans plus attendre il plongea dans son cou et y planta ses crocs. Leo émit un cri de douleur et les Militaires restant firent un pas mais ils furent stoppés par l'hybride qui avait un regard cruel. Kol s'écarta et cracha, il avait oublié la veine de vénus, il toussa un instant et s'essuya la bouche. Leo afficha un sourire **« Tu… Te crois malin… Pas vrai ? »  
**Le frère de Klaus plissa les yeux dangereusement **« Je peux aussi bien te briser la nuque !... Je n'en ai rien à faire des ordres ! »  
**Leo déglutit difficilement ayant perdu tout humour. Ils emmenèrent Leo et Carlyle au QG. Klaus et Kol étaient ceux qui avaient le plus envie de leur arracher la tête, mais ils se retinrent très difficilement. Arrivés au QG, ils emmenèrent Leo et Carlyle dans les cellules et ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Mustang.

* * *

**1 heure plus tard :**

Caroline était toujours aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, elle n'était pas du tout inquiète pour les Mikaelson et leur mission, mais elle appréhender le réveil d'Abigaël. Elle releva les yeux quand elle entendit un léger gémissement. Caroline se pencha légèrement.

Abigaël gémit à ses membres endolorie et à sa tête qui l'assommait. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et elle tourna ses yeux vert sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Dans un flash, tout lui revint en mémoire. La dispute avec Kol. Sa proximité avec Lui. Leurs questions mutuelles. L'entrée de Klaus. Les excuses de Kol. La piqûre de Klaus. Les yeux d'Abigaël se noircirent et elle redressa rapidement en jetant un regard haineux à Caroline, qui se recula **« Tu étais au courant ? ! »  
**La blonde et tendit lentement la main vers la brune **« Abi' je… »  
**Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Abigaël se leva rapidement du lit **« Abigaël attends ! ! »  
**Mais celle-ci avait déjà quitter la pièce. Caroline la rattrapa à vitesse vampirique et lui prit le poignet. Abigaël se retourna et se dégagea violemment **« Lâche-moi ! »  
**Caroline recula d'un pas. Elle était choquée du regard que sa meilleure amie n'avait jamais eu avec elle. Abigaël se détourna et elle se retrouva rapidement devant le bureau du Colonel. Elle entra et la porte se claqua violemment contre le mur.

Les présents sursautèrent et les Militaires pâlissent en voyant le regard meurtrier et glaciale d'Abigaël Davis. Cette dernière fit le tour des présents puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Klaus, qui n'était pas très assuré. La jeune femme s'avança vers Klaus **« Ecoute je… »  
**Il ne finit pas sa phrase que la tueuse lui administra une claque monumental qui résonna dans le bureau. Un silence de mort se fit. La tête se Klaus c'était violemment tourné sur le côté. L'hybride regarda Abigaël, il vit de la déception et de la colère dans ses yeux vert **« Tu me refais ça encore une fois et je te jure que je t'étripe et ne vas surtout pas croire que je l'ai jamais fait !... Je croyais qu'Elena avait tort à ton sujet mais c'est elle qui a raison ! »  
**La cousine d'Elena se tourna ensuite vers Kol, qui n'était pas non plus très fier mais qui n'en montra rien **« Et toi je te jure que je vais t'arracher la tête, si tu me touches encore une fois ! »  
**A ses mots, elle sortit du bureau en bousculant brutalement Caroline. Personne ne remarqua le sourire ravie d'Elena.

* * *

**Du côté d'Abigaël :**

Comment il avait pu lui faire ça ? Elle avait confiance en lui, elle avait pris sa défense face à Elena et Damon, elle essayait de montrer à Caroline qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'ils dépeignaient tous, que malgré ses airs de psychopathe, de manipulateur, il avait un cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était dans la salle d'entraînement et sans prendre la peine de mettre des gants, elle frappa dans le sac de frappe, du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Abigaël frappa jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus lever les bras. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle était frustré et tapait dans le sac ne lui procurer aucun bien, ils l'avaient empêcher de confronter Leo et Carlyle, elle ne pourra jamais lui pardonner son geste. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise si cela avait été Kol mais Klaus ? Jamais elle n'avait imaginer qu'il lui ferait un coup pareil. Il la connaissait, elle était pratiquement sûr que c'était le seul qui l'a comprenait, alors pourquoi ?

Dès qu'Abigaël fut à moitié calmée, elle sortit de la salle. Elle tourna à un couloir et se colla au mur quand elle entendit une conversation entre soldat **« Oui, ils les ont ramené ce matin ! »  
**Le second sourit **« Tant mieux, une bonne chose de faîtes ! »  
**Abigaël fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa cachette, les soldats tournèrent la tête **« Qui a été ramené ? »  
**Le premier lui répondit avec un sourire ravie **« Leo Stevens et Carlyle Cashwood ! »  
**La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris **« Ils sont ici ? »  
**Le seconde acquiesça **« C'est une bonne nouvelle, n'est-ce pas Générale ? »  
**Celle-ci le regarda et fit un sourire **« J'ai une faveur à vous demander ! »  
**Les soldats se regardèrent surpris qu'un Général qui plus est réputé comme Abigaël Davis leur demande une faveur, et c'était un honneur pour ses derniers.

* * *

**Ellipse de 10 minutes :**

Abigaël attendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle appréhendait beaucoup sa rencontre avec eux mais elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait en finir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Leo et Carlyle qui était menotté. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils serrèrent les poings et la regardèrent avec toute l'amertume dont ils étaient capables. L'ex Militaire regarda les soldats **« Enlevez leur les menottes ! »  
**Les soldats se regardèrent et Abigaël perdit patience **« Faîtes ce que je vous dis et personne ne doit rentrer ! »  
**Les soldats ne perdirent plus de temps et s'empressa de faire ce qu'elle leur ordonna. Ils sortirent. Leo et Carlyle la regardèrent. Abigaël leur montra les chaises **« Asseyez-vous… »  
**Leo croisa les bras **« Et pourquoi on t'obéirait ? »  
**La jeune femme haussa les épaules **« Ce n'est pas un ordre, c'est rien qu'une subjection… »  
**Carlyle et Leo s'assirent.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Carlyle fut le premier à parler **« Pourquoi ? »  
**Il était rentré dans le vif du sujet. Abigaël baissa la tête **« Je ne sais pas… »  
**Leo serra les dents **« Tu te fous de nous ? »  
**La tueuse releva la tête **« Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ? »  
**Stevens ne détourna pas les yeux de la jeune femme et ils se défièrent.

**« Tu lui ressemble… »  
**Abigaël regarda Carlyle, qui la fixait ce qui en devenait gênant **« Sarah… Sarah était magnifique… La plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais connue… »  
**L'ex militaire baissa les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres **« Ceux… Ceux qui l'ont connu me le disent souvent… »  
**Cashwood hocha doucement la tête **« Les images de ma mère… Devienne floue… J'arrive à peine à me souvenir… De son parfum, de sa chaleur… »  
**Leo rigola nerveusement **« Et tu veux qu'on te prenne en pitié peut-être ? »  
**Abigaël releva la tête soudainement en plissant les yeux **« Je n'ai besoin d'aucune pitié ! »  
**Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Carlyle **« J'ai vu mon père mourir devant mes yeux… »  
**En voyant que Leo s'apprêtait à répondre elle continua **« Ça n'explique en rien ce que j'ai fait… Je ne cherche pas à vous donner une raison d'oublier votre vengeance… J'avais 9 ans quand cela s'est produit… Ma mère a été tuée par la Mafia Irlandaise… »  
**Cashwood se pinça les lèvres **« Elle a arrêté quand elle est tombé enceinte… »  
**Abigaël baissa la tête **« D'Amanda… Je sais… Je ne savais pas que c'était… Ma demi-sœur… Je ne savais rien du passé de ma mère… »**

* * *

**Quand Abigaël sortit de la pièce :**

Personne n'osa dire un mot. Klaus se frotta doucement la joue, Abigaël avait de la force pour une humaine. Il n'était pas surpris de sa réaction. Elle lui faisait confiance et c'est comme si qu'il lui avait planté une dague dans le dos _**« Je croyais qu'Elena avait tort à ton sujet mais c'est elle qui a raison ! »**_ Ses mots l'avait profondément blessée. Abigaël était la seule amie qu'il avait et il l'avait perdu. Il n'avait rien vu dans ses yeux qui pouvaient lui dire si c'était Abigaël Davis ou Dark Shadow qui avait prononcé ses paroles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait décidé ceci mais ce qui est fait est fait.

**« Vous allez dire à Abigaël que Leo et Carlyle sont là ? »  
**Le Colonel regarda Alphonse, il secoua la tête **« Non… Elle croit qu'ils sont morts et c'est mieux ainsi ! »  
**Caroline fronça les sourcils **« Vous voulez qu'on lui mente ? Ça ne fait pas un peu beaucoup ? »  
**Roy se recula sur son siège **« Si elle sait qu'ils sont ici… Alors elle voudra se venger ! »  
**Caroline se pinça les lèvres. Katherine se leva **« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »  
**Riza s'avança **« Ce n'est plus vos affaires maintenant… Attendez demain matin qu'Abigaël se calme et rentrer à Mystic Falls ! »  
**Damon fronça les sourcils en insistant **« Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec eux ? »  
**Rebekah haussa un sourcil **« Car la dernière fois vous avez pas été très efficace pour surveiller Jason ! »  
**Les Militaires étaient contrariés qu'elle leur rappelle ce fait. Mais elle avait raison. Roy ne perdit pas contenance **« Comme je vous l'ai dit… Mystic Falls n'était pas habilité pour cela, tandis que Cashwood et Leo seront surveillés par les meilleurs ici ! »  
**Son air calme et rassurant, les convainquirent mais pas totalement. Klaus s'approcha et s'apprêtait à parler quand un soldat rentra brusquement dans le bureau. Le Colonel s'apprêtait à le réprimander mais il vit son air paniqué **« C'est le Général Davis… »  
**Tout les présents froncèrent les sourcils et attendait la suite, ils se firent violence pour ne pas le presser **« Elle est avec Cashwood et Stevens… »  
**Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se précipité en dehors du bureau et se rendre dans la salle que leur avait indiqué le soldat.

Un autre se trouva à l'extérieur, il leva sa main **« Le Général m'a ordonné de… »  
**Il fut interrompu par Katherine qui le plaqua violemment contre le mur **« Rien du tout… Retourne à tes tâches ! »  
**Ce dernier s'éloigna comme un automate. L'ancêtre d'Elena se retourna et vit les Militaires la regardait désapprobateur, elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules innocemment. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte.

Ils virent Abigaël en face de la vitre et Leo et Carlyle de dos. Leo était debout et ses deux mains sur la table. La jeune femme avait un regard triste_**« J'ai vu mon père mourir devant mes yeux… »**_**  
**Il savait que l'un des deux hommes s'apprêtait à répondre car elle s'empressa de continuer _**« Ça n'explique en rien ce que j'ai fait… Je ne cherche pas à vous donner une raison d'oublier votre vengeance… J'avais 9 ans quand cela s'est produit… Ma mère a été tuée par la Mafia Irlandaise… »**_**  
**En voyant qu'elle ne craignait rien, ils n'intervenaient pas, ils entendirent Cashwood _**« Elle a arrêté quand elle est tombé enceinte… »**_**  
**Abigaël baissa la tête _**« D'Amanda… Je sais… Je ne savais pas que c'était… Ma demi-sœur… Je ne savais rien du passé de ma mère… »**_

* * *

**Dans la salle d'interrogatoire :**

**« Je comprends que vous vouliez votre vengeance… J'ai eu la mienne ! »  
**Cashwood et Leo se regardèrent, puis Abigaël **« Je n'ai jamais voulu être une tueuse… Je voulais me venger mais Kan avait raison… La 1****ère**** fois qu'on tue quelqu'un, on est plus le même… J'ai continué et j'aimais ça… »  
**Leo serra les dents **« J'ai tout arrêter après ça… »  
**Cashwood fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi ? »  
**Abigaël baissa les yeux **« Parce que j'ai su qu'elle était… »  
**La jeune femme ne pouvait continuer et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin. Cashwood se leva et se posta face à la vitre, ignorant qu'ils étaient observés **« C'était… Ma fille unique… »  
**Abigaël sentit les larmes montaient à ses yeux **« Je sais… Les excuses ne serviront à rien… Mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais… »  
**Leo, Cashwood et les autres derrières la vitre froncèrent les sourcils. Carlyle se retourna. Abigaël se leva et contourna la table **« J'ai tué l'assassin de mes parents… J'ai tué Jason… J'ai vengé mon frère… »  
**Abigaël sortit une arme de derrière son dos. Leo et Carlyle ne firent aucun mouvement et ils furent surpris quand elle la tendit à Leo, qui ne savait plus quoi faire exactement. Stevens la prit. Abigaël leva ses yeux verts sur Carlyle, il y vit aucune peur et ni hésitation mais de la résignation **« Qui suis-je pour empêcher un père d'avoir sa vengeance ? »  
**Cashwood serra les dents. Abigaël ferma les yeux quand elle sentit le bout de l'arme sur sa tempe.

* * *

**Derrière la vitre :**

Caroline qui ne voulait pas laisser Abigaël se sacrifier se précipita pour ouvrir la porte mais elle s'arrêta en entendant la voix autoritaire de Carlyle **« Arrête ! »  
**Ils tournèrent la tête surpris et prêt à intervenir.

* * *

**Dans la salle d'interrogatoire :**

Abigaël rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête pour regarder Cashwood **« Tu regrettes vraiment ? »  
**La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête **« De toutes les choses que j'ai faîtes… C'est la seule… »  
**Ses yeux brillaient et elle se fit violence pour ne pas laisser ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues **« Si… Si je pouvais revenir en arrière… Je le ferais… Alors la seule chose que vous pouvez faire pour vous sentir mieux… »  
**Abigaël regarda Leo qui resserra sa main sur l'arme **« C'est que tu appuies sur la détente… Parce que de toute manière… »  
**L'ex militaire regarda de nouveau Cashwood **« Rien n'effacera ce que j'ai fait… Je sais que j'irais en enfer… Tuez-moi et j'espère qu'après ça… Vous irez mieux… »  
**Ils se regardèrent et au bout d'un moment qui se faisait interminable **« Baisse ton arme… »  
**Abigaël haussa un sourcil s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi mais Leo s'en était chargé **« Elle a tué Amanda ! »  
**Cashwood posa un regard sur lui **« Et on a fait tuer son frère… »  
**Stevens serra les dents mais ne pouvait pas se résoudra à laisser la tueuse en vie. Carlyle regarda Abigaël qui était confuse **« Je pense qu'il y a eu assez de mort… On peut dire qu'on est quitte… »  
**Abigaël se pinça les lèvres **« Je suis désolé… »  
**Cashwood inspira légèrement **« Pas autant que moi… »**

L'ex Militaire ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, elle s'écarta et se mit face à l'arme **« Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ! »  
**Abigaël baissa la tête et la releva **« Tu crois que je me suis pardonner ? Même après toutes ses années ?... Je vivrais avec ça toute ma vie !... Alors tue-moi si cela peut te faire plaisir… Si ça peut te faire mieux dormir… »  
**Ils se défièrent du regard, l'arme trembla mais Abigaël n'avait pas peur. Qu'il la tuait ou non, ça changerait pas qu'elle était en enfer quoi qu'il se passait. Elle fut assez surprise quand il baissa son arme, il la regardait haineusement mais elle put voir tout son chagrin **« Je préfère te savoir en vie avec la mort de ta demi-sœur et ta nièce sur la conscience ! »  
**Abigaël était abasourdie. Amanda attendait une fille, elle avait brisé une famille comme on avait brisé la sienne, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Leo n'avait pas conscience du poids qu'avait apporté la mort de la fille de sa mère sur sa conscience **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… »  
**Abigaël regarda Cashwood **« La mort de… Peter… Ne vous sera pas mis sur le dos… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire quelque chose… Pour le reste… Etre Général ne permet pas de tout faire… »  
**Cashwood fronça les sourcils **« Pourquoi tu voudrais nous aider après ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
**Abigaël haussa les épaules en se tournant vers lui **« Parce que j'ai brisé votre famille comme on l'a fait pour la mienne… »  
**Elle les détourna et posa sa main sur la poignet mais elle se stoppa **« C'est la fille de Sarah que je n'aurais pas pu tuer… »  
**Il s'arrêta un instant. Abigaël ferma les yeux **« C'est pour ça… Que vous avez tué mon frère… »  
**Leo et Carlyle se regardèrent **« Vous vouliez Dark Shadow… La tueuse… »  
**Leo émit un ricanement provocante **« L'animal tu veux dire ? »  
**Abigaël se retourna **« Je verrais ce que je peux faire… »  
**Elle tourna la poignet sortit de la salle et ferma la porte.

Abigaël se figea en voyant tout le monde dans la pièce **« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? »  
**Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Caroline la serra dans ses bras. Abigaël resta les bras ballants et Caroline ne s'en formalisa pas. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et elle répondit à l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie, ayant besoin d'elle. Bien sûr, elle ne lui pardonnait pas le coup qu'elle lui avait fait, qu'ils leur avaient fait. Ses yeux verts croisèrent des yeux noirs. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis elle profita de l'amitié avec Caroline.

* * *

**Voili, Voilou chapitre terminé ! ^^ **

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Bien, nul, passable ?**

**La discussion entre le Scooby-gang, les Militaires et les Mikaelson ?**

**L'entrée des Elric ?**

**La dispute au sujet d'****Abigaël**** ?**

**Le moment Kolabi ?**

**Ce que Klaus a fait à Abigaël ?**

**La réaction d'Abigaël à son réveil ?**

**La confrontation entre Abigaël, Leo et Carlyle ?**

**Abigaël pardonnera-t-elle à Klaus ce qu'il lui a fait ? Pardonnera-t-elle à ses amis ? Des suppositions pour la suite des événements ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^**

**Comme je suis en stage et que mes journées sont chargés, l'épilogue sera sûrement Vendredi ou Dimanche mais je ne promet rien malheureusement... ^^**

**Xoxo tout le monde et à bientôt pour l'épilogue Jeux Dangereux :***


	46. Epilogue - Fin d'une histoire

**Epilogue – Jeux Dangereux**

**Alors voici le dernier épisode de Jeux Dangereux. 1****ère**** saison terminé. Si vous avez des questions ou réaction à faire partager alors n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer des MP ou des reviews ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à revenir sur vos moments préférés, ou ceux que vous aviez moins aimé. Les personnages qui vous ont marqués ou leurs relations très complexes. :-)**

**En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment :3**

**Odessa : **_Merci pour ta review ^^  
Oui c'est sûr, je suis ravie que j'ai bien transposé ce que je pense surtout ^^  
Non pas tout de suite et je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle lui pardonnera !  
Dans la suite, Abigaël gardera ses deux caractères vu que cela se concentrera sur les vampires ^^  
Une transformation ? Je suis désolé mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite et je ne pense pas que cela sera dans le prochain tome…  
J'espère que la suite te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**WhiteBlackGrey : **_Merci encore pour tes belles review^^  
Abi' ne lui pardonnera pas tout de suite, cela est sûr…  
Je suis ravie que j'aie bien exposé ce que je pense sur la vengeance. Et la vengeance ne mène à rien, surtout si tu as des tonnes d'ennemis. Je suis extrêmement ravie que ce chapitre t'es plût et j'espère que cela te donnera envie de lire le Tome 2 ^^  
Merci énormément pour tes compliments qui me donne envie de continuer d'écrire cette histoire ^^  
J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Mégane : **_Merci pour ta review et je suis ravie de te revoir d'ailleurs ^^  
Je suis extrêmement contente que mes chapitres t'ont plu =$  
Oui la phrase qu'Edward dit est dans la série et je l'ai écrit en mémoire ;-) Je suis ravie que ce passage t'es plu hihi :-)  
Quant à Klaus, c'est plus facile de pardonner quand sa concerne les autres que pour soit, et c'est compréhensible qu'elle lui en veuille…  
Mon tome 2 sera Abigaël dans le monde des vampires et j'espère qu'il te plaira, et la suite qui arrive aussi, Xoxo :* et à bientôt j'espère ^^_

**Carabes : **_Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

**Adelys : **_Merci pour toutes tes reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire te plaît, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira, Xoxo :*_

* * *

L'ex tueuse, le Scooby-gang et les Mikaelson étaient en route pour Mystic Falls.

Dans la camaro, la tension n'était pas aussi pesante mais pas non plus joyeuse. Elena était toujours sous le choc de tout ce qu'elle avait appris depuis que sa cousine était revenue à Mystic Falls. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la vie d'Abigaël était faîtes autant de mensonge, de meurtres et de complot. De toute manière, rien dans leur vie n'était simple. Quant à Damon, il était impressionné par la cousine d'Elena et il comprenait pourquoi Abigaël avait un caractère aussi fort, mais cela ne changerait à rien au coup qu'elle lui avait fait. Il était heureux que cette histoire soit terminée et une fois qu'il rentrerait à Mystic Falls, cela sera de nouveau le problème Mikaelson a réglé, mais il avait une idée sur la question. Abigaël détestait Klaus pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, il devait juste nourrir la colère qu'elle éprouvait. Ensuite, il suffisait d'essayer de monter les Mikaelson les uns contre les autres, spécialement Rebekah contre son frère, elle et Abigaël était amie et la sœur Cadette devait sûrement être en colère contre Klaus, ce qui le réjouit. Il sourit à son idée. Stephen était inquiet de leur retour mais il était content qu'Abigaël ne soit pas devenue Dark Shadow, il craignait que cela soit le cas avec ce que Kol et Klaus lui avaient fait. Maintenant, dès leur retour il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait avec les Originels. Ils avaient fait une trêve grâce à leur mère mais était-ce suffisant ?

La tension était palpable dans la Mustang. Aucun ne parla et une tension pesante régnait dans l'habitacle. Caroline et Rebekah parlaient avec Abigaël, mais sans aborder le sujet épineux de ce qu'il c'était passé ses derniers jours. Pour sûrement la première fois de leur vie, Klaus et Kol ne disaient rien et ils se contentaient de fixer la route. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Abigaël quelques heures plus tôt n'était pas pour leur donner envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Klaus ne s'en voulait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait, il avait fait ça pour elle. Pour ne pas qu'elle redevienne la tueuse, il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait car Caroline et Elle, était les seuls à qui il tenait, sans compter sa famille. C'était la seule qui le comprenait, qui avait compris pourquoi il avait fait tout ceci. Kol regardait toujours la route. Il posa son regard sur Abigaël lorsqu'il repensa à sa ''discussion''

* * *

**Flash-back quelques heures plus tôt :**

_Le Japonais se posta devant le frère de Klaus et lui lança un regard menaçant et lui dit d'une voix dangereusement basse __**« Faîtes là souffrir… Et je vous jure que votre Père aura été une rigolade avec ce que je vous réserve ! »  
**__Kol soutint son regard. Kan le contourna._

_Le frère de Klaus inspira et s'approcha doucement __**« Love… »  
**__Celle-ci se retourna brusquement __**« Dégage ! »  
**__Kol resta immobile tandis qu'elle le regarda avec une haine sans nom __**« Je ne me répèterais pas !... Je veux plus te voir ! »  
**__Abigaël se retourna et continua ses affaires._

* * *

**Fin du flash-back.**

* * *

Kol se promit de remédier à ceci dès qu'ils seront de retour à Mystic Falls. Il la laisserait tranquille pendant ses 4 jours de route.

Quant à Rebekah et Caroline, elles ne dirent rien non plus. La sœur de Klaus en voulait à ses frères, elle ne savait pas pourquoi Klaus l'avait poignardé et elle comprenait pourquoi Abigaël lui en voulait. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que cela faisait d'être trahie par quelqu'un que tu faisais confiance. Elle était heureuse tout de même qu'elle soit Abigaël Davis et non Dark Shadow. Elle aurait pensé que sa faisait l'effet contraire avec Abigaël. Caroline était heureuse que sa meilleure amie soit enfin elle, elle n'aimait pas l'aperçu qu'elle avait eu de la tueuse, mais elle en voulait à Klaus pour ça. Elle aurait voulu qu'il refuse de lui faire subir l'endormissement. Et elle savait qu'Elena jubilait à voir que sa cousine était en colère contre lui

Abigaël avait les yeux fixés sur la route. Elle était toujours autant bouleversée de sa confrontation avec Leo et Carlyle. C'était un retournement de situation qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Elle s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'ils la tuent, mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait laissé partir. Est-ce que c'était parce que, bien qu'elle avait voulu lui enlever sa fille, il aimait toujours sa mère ? Il avait vu qu'elle n'était plus totalement Dark Shadow, est-ce que cela avait joué dans la balance ? Elle ne le saura s'en doute jamais. Elle avait parlé à Mustang en leur disant au revoir, d'ailleurs elle avait été d'ailleurs surprise d'avoir vu les frères Elric.

* * *

**Flash-back quelques heures plus tôt :**

_Abigaël croisa le regard désolé de Klaus mais elle lui rendit par un glacial. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner pour l'instant. Elle regarda Roy mais elle tomba sur des yeux ambrés, elle fut surprise qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué __**« Elric ? ! »  
**__Ce dernier sourit __**« Salut Davis ! »  
**__Celle-ci s'avança près de lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou, elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'écarta et le regarda de bas en haut __**« Non ce n'est pas possible ! »  
**__Ed haussa un sourcil __**« Tu es plus grand que moi ! »  
**__L'Aîné Elric rigola __**« Ce n'est pas très difficile ! »  
**__Abigaël tapa de son poing sur son torse avec un air sévère __**« Fais attention sinon je te fais manger tes magnifique yeux ambrés ! »  
**__Edward sourit __**« Je t'attends toujours ! »  
**__La brune secoua la tête et lui rendit son sourire __**« Comment va Winry ? »  
**__L'adolescent lui répondit toujours amusé __**« Elle va bien ! »  
**__L'ex militaire sourit heureuse pour eux. Ils c'étaient tellement chercher que ça en devenait insupportable, ses yeux verts tombèrent sur __**« Alphonse ? »  
**__Ce dernier lui fit un sourire timide __**« Bonjour Abigaël ! »  
**__Celle-ci fit un grand sourire moqueur à Edward __**« Heureusement qu'il y a toujours un des frères qui est poli dans la famille ! »  
**__Edward secoua la tête amusé tandis qu'Abigaël s'approcha d'Alphonse et le prit dans ses bras, puis elle s'écarta en faisant une mine boudeuse __**« Est-ce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un de plus petit que moi ? »  
**__Les présents sourirent amusé tandis que l'Aîné Elric lui dit moqueuse __**« Les animaux ! »  
**__Abigaël tourna son regard sur lui menaçante __**« Fais attention à toi où je dis à Winry ce qu'il s'est passé le 20 Juillet d'i ans ! »  
**__Edward perdit son sourire en plissant les yeux __**« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? »  
**__La brune tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté en faisant un léger sourire en coin __**« Tu veux parier ? »  
**__L'Elric déglutit et secoua la tête, Abigaël sourit __**« J'étais ravie de vous revoir ! »  
**__Edward et Alphonse sourirent __**« Nous aussi ! »  
**__L'ex Militaire leur fit un clin d'œil._

_Abigaël perdit son sourire en regardant Mustang qui la regardait avec un léger sourire, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et lui sans le regarder __**« Merci Roy… »  
**__Elle releva les yeux et il lui fit un signe de tête __**« Je suis désolé pour ton frère… »  
**__Abigaël s'approcha du bureau et secoua la tête __**« Ce n'est pas de votre faute… J'aurais dû tuer Jason… Quand je le pouvais… »  
**__Riza contourna le bureau __**« J'en ai marre des formalités ! »  
**__La Militaire la serra dans ses bras. Abigaël fut surprise et resta immobile, puis timidement elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de la femme. Riza s'écarta __**« Prends soin de toi ! »  
**__Abigaël lui fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers les Militaires et les saluèrent à leurs tours. Puis, vers Roy __**« Tu rentres à Mystic Falls ? »  
**__L'ex tueuse soupira nerveuse __**« Je dois me rendre à Manhattan… Parler à Chuck… »  
**__Roy hocha la tête. Abigaël reprit son sourire __**« Je ne vais pas vous dire à bientôt… »  
**__Le Colonel sourit __**« Ça porte malheur… Bonne chance pour la suite ! »  
**__Ils se sourirent. Abigaël se détourna mais se retourna vers les Militaires __**« Pour Cashwood et Leo… Je refuse qu'il soit jugé pour le meurtre de mon frère… »  
**__Quand elle vit qu'Havoc s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle le devança __**« J'ai tué Amanda et je n'ai jamais eu… » **__  
Abigaël se pinça les lèvres puis regarda le Colonel Mustang __**« Vous feriez sûrement la même chose à ma place.. »  
**__Roy soupira puis hocha la tête __**« Très bien… Mais je ne peux rien te promettre… Même étant Colonel ou Général… Tu le sais autant que moi ! » »  
**__Abigaël acquiesça puis elle lui fit un sourire de remerciement, elle sortit suivit du Scooby-gang et des Mikaelson._

**Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Abigaël s'arrêta au feu. Ils étaient en route pour Mystic Falls et elle savait que cela aller être encore plus compliqué à gérer. Bien sûr, bien qu'elle en veuille à Klaus, elle adore Rebekah et elle était sur sa décision de ne prendre aucun camp, elle était heureuse d'avoir vu que sa meilleure amie et Rebekah s'entendaient bien.

* * *

**Flash-back quelques heures plus tôt (Dès que Kol sortit de la chambre) :**

_Elle entendit la porte se fermait et elle arrêta tout mouvement. Elle se tourna vers la porte et souffla. Elle s'assit en se prenant la tête. Pourquoi ça lui faisait autant mal ? Pourquoi elle se sentait vide ?_

_La porte s'ouvrit, elle releva la tête __**« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas… »  
**__Elle s'arrêta en voyant Rebekah __**« Bekah'… »  
**__L'Originel s'avança timidement en se triturant les doigts __**« Abigaël, je… »  
**__Abigaël se releva rapidement __**« Je t'en prie… Ne me dit pas que tu es désolé !... Je l'ai assez entendu ! »  
**__Rebekah se pinça les lèvres. La jeune femme souffla en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine __**« Je dois finir de préparer les affaires, je suis bientôt prête ! »  
**__La blonde s'approcha __**« Mes frères sont des cons… »  
**__La brune haussa un sourcil __**« Parce que tu n'étais pas au courant, peut-être ? »  
**__Rebekah s'avança en plissant les yeux __**« Je m'y suis opposé !... Ainsi que Caroline et Katherine ! »  
**__Abigaël se tut tandis que la blonde se calma légèrement __**« Je sais ce que ça fait de se faire poignarder dans le dos… Et je ne souhaite ça à personne, même si Elena pense le contraire ! »  
**__La sœur de Klaus lui prit les mains __**« Tu es mon amie et tu es la seule depuis des siècles… Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir et surtout te perdre ! »  
**__Abigaël baissa la tête __**« Je suis désolé… »  
**__La brune leva les yeux et Rebekah lui sourit puis la serra dans ses bras._

_Elles s'écartèrent quand un raclement de gorge timide se fit entendre, elles se tournèrent et virent Caroline, qui se triturer les doigts. Abigaël sourit en voyant que les blondes avaient plus en commun qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Caroline s'avança lentement __**« Abigaël, je… »  
**__Celle-ci la coupa doucement __**« J'ai mes affaires à finir de préparer… Vous voulez bien m'aider ? »  
**__Caroline sourit et s'avança __**« Bien sûr que oui ! »  
**__La blonde prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras __**« Je n'ai pas voulu ça… »  
**__Abigaël sourit __**« Je sais… »  
**__Elle s'écarta et regarda ses amies __**« Je ne vous en veux pas ! »  
**__Caroline et Rebekah se regardèrent et se sourirent au ravissement d'Abigaël. Elles évitèrent de parler de Kol et de Klaus, qui était un sujet tabou après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait._

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

* * *

**Ellipse d'une journée :**

La tension était toujours palpable entre Abigaël, Klaus et Kol. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas un mot. Klaus et Kol avaient essayé et pour le plus grand bonheur de la cousine d'Elena, ils n'avaient pas plus insisté. Abigaël voulait tellement que Katherine et Kan soient là. Elle repensa ensuite à sa discussion avec Stephen.

* * *

**Flash-back de la veille :**

_Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et elle releva la tête prêt à foutre la personne dehors mais elle vit Stephen et soupira __**« Tu veux quoi ? M'endormir à nouveau ? »  
**__Le vampire se pinça les lèvres puis la regarda __**« Je suis désolé… »  
**__Abigaël ricana nerveusement en se levant __**« De quoi ? De m'avoir prévenu que Klaus était un crétin ? Qu'il poignardait dans le dos ? »  
**__Stephen s'avança __**« C'était pour te protéger qu'il a fait ça ! »  
**__La cousine d'Elena haussa les sourcils __**« Tu le défends maintenant ?... Je croyais que tu le détestais ? »  
**__Le Cadet Salvatore soupira __**« Et c'est le cas… »  
**__Abigaël croisa les bras, Stephen secoua la tête __**« Tu as toujours vu le bien dans les gens… Et même si je trouve ça complètement dingue, Klaus t'apprécie ! »  
**__L'humaine plissa les yeux __**« Je croyais que jamais il ne me ferait un truc pareil, je lui faisais confiance ! »  
**__Stephen s'approcha et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules __**« Tu nous as dit qu'ils faisaient ça pour ses proches… »  
**__Elle allait répliquer mais il la devança __**« Et maintenant parce qu'il l'a fait pour toi, tu lui en veux ?… Il a fait ça pour ne pas que tu redeviennes la tueuse… Il ne l'a pas fait pour te blesser… Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »  
**__Abigaël ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma et détourna le regard. Stephen savait qu'elle ne dirait rien, même s'il savait, alors il n'insista pas, il s'écarta et lui fit un sourire en coin __**« Fais nous signe quand tu es prête à partir… »  
**__L'ex Militaire acquiesça et il sortit de la pièce._

_Abigaël le regarda. Klaus avait trahie sa confiance, voilà pourquoi elle lui en voulait. Que cela soit Damon qui l'es endormi, elle n'aurait pas été blessé mais que ça soit le Mickaelson, elle était déçu de sa part __**« Ne fais pas l'erreur de croire que Klaus peut changer… »  
**__Abigaël se tourna vers Katherine, elle soupira et prépara ses affaires __**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
**__L'ancêtre croisa les bras en entrant dans la chambre __**« Je pars. »  
**__La cousine d'Elena arrêta tout mouvement et se retourna __**« Quoi ? »  
**__Katherine s'assit sur le lit en croisant les jambes __**« Klaus veut ma mort… Et maintenant que cette histoire est finit tu n'as plus besoin de moi ! »  
**__Abigaël s'avança __**« J'aurais toujours besoin de toi… »  
**__Katherine se leva avec un sourire __**« Et tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, si tu as un quelconque problème ! »  
**__L'humaine lui rendit son sourire et la vampire la serra dans ses bras, Abigaël lui rendit. Elles s'écartèrent. L'ancêtre d'Elena perdit son sourire et sa descendance fronça les sourcils __**« Sois prudente… »  
**__Abigaël roula des yeux __**« Klaus est… »  
**__Katherine la coupa __**« Je ne parle pas de Klaus… »  
**__La jeune femme fronça les sourcils __**« Mais de Kol ! »  
**__Abigaël soupira et contourna la vampire de 500 ans __**« Je n'ai pas peur de cet idiot ! »  
**__Katherine roula des yeux __**« Tu devrais avoir peur du jeu que vous jouez ! »  
**__L'humaine se pinça les lèvres __**« Il n'y a aucun jeu… »  
**__L'ancêtre d'Elena se retourna __**« Abi' regarde-moi ! »  
**__Celle-ci se tourna vers son ancêtre en inspirant __**« Quoi ? »  
**__Katherine s'avança en plissant légèrement les yeux __**« Tu ne ressens rien pour Kol alors ? »  
**__Abigaël secoua la tête en détournant le regard. La vampire haussa les sourcils surprise __**« Tu as des sentiments pour Lui ? ! »  
**__La cousine d'Elena la regarda et grimaça __**« Non ! »  
**__Katherine rigola et Abigaël lui tapa légèrement le bras __**« Je n'ai pas de sentiments pour cet abruti ! »  
**__Katherine la regarda avec un grand sourire amusé __**« Alors pourquoi tu reviens vers Lui ? »  
**__L'humaine ouvrit la bouche hébété __**« Tu m'as espionné ? »  
**__Katherine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Kan apparut. La vampire le regarda puis Abigaël __**« Faut que j'y aille ! »  
**__Katherine se détourna et Abigaël s'écria avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement __**« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »**_

_Abigaël soupira et regarda Kan, qui la regardait inquiète __**« Tu vas bien ? »  
**__L'ex tueuse leva les bras __**« Je ne suis pas Dark Shadow, si c'est cela que tu veux savoir ! »  
**__Elle se retourna __**« Je sais… Mais je parlais de ta discussion avec Leo et Carlyle… »  
**__Abigaël continua de ranger ses affaires __**« Comment tu as su qu'ils ne le feraient pas ? »  
**__Elle arrêta tout mouvement et releva les yeux sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour centrale __**« Je n'en savais rien… »  
**__Kan s'avança doucement et elle se retourna quand elle le sentit proche d'elle __**« Tu voulais qu'ils le fassent ? »  
**__Abigaël haussa les épaules __**« J'ai repensé à toutes les choses que j'ai faîtes… Il y en a aucune qui me permettait de me racheter… J'ai tué Amanda qui était… Ma demi-sœur, ils avaient le droit à leur vengeance… Comme j'ai eu les miennes… »  
**__Kan sourit et la pris dans ses bras __**« Je suis fier de toi ! »  
**__Abigaël sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille __**« Merci d'avoir été là ! »  
**__Le Japonais resserra son étreinte __**« Je le serais toujours ! »  
**__Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis ils s'écartèrent et se sourirent. Abigaël soupira __**« Tu rentres au Japon ? »  
**__Kan hocha la tête __**« Oui, j'ai des affaires en cour et Mikko ne peut pas tout régler toute seule ! »  
**__L'ex tueuse lui sourit __**« Je reviendrais au Japon un de ses quatre ! »  
**__Kan lui caressa doucement la joue et la regarda comme un père le ferait __**« J'espère bien ! »  
**__Abigaël soupira en voyant Kol. Kan se retourna et ses yeux se noircirent, il regarda la jeune femme qui hocha la tête __**« Fais attention au retour ! »  
**__Kan lui posa un baiser sur le front et se détourna. Abigaël finit de préparer ses affaires._

**Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Abigaël soupira tandis qu'elle s'était arrêté à une station essence. Elle sortit de sa voiture et les autres achetèrent de quoi manger étant donné qu'ils avaient envie de rentrer le plus tôt possible, et de s'arrêter le moins possible. Il était convenu que cela serait Stephen qui conduirait étant donné que c'était le seul qui arrivait à ''supporter'' les Originels. En repensant à Katherine, elle posa ses yeux sur le frère Cadet de Klaus. Comment elle pouvait l'aimer après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Ce que Klaus et Kol avaient fait. Elle faisait confiance à Klaus et il l'avait trahi, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il puisse lui faire ceci. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner pour l'instant. Elle voulait le convaincre pour Katherine mais ça ne sera pas pour l'instant. Quant à Kan, elle devait se rendre au Japon, dès qu'elle le pouvait, ça lui ferait du bien de changer d'air et de quitter les Etats-Unis pour un moment. Elle soupira tandis qu'ils reprirent la route. Stephen conduit tandis qu'elle repensa à sa discussion avec Chuck.

* * *

**Flash-back deux jours plus tôt :**

_L'ex tueuse inspira profondément et rentra dans l'appartement. Elle sourit en voyant que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, elle entra dans le salon et sourit en voyant son frère avec Blair, aucun d'eux ne l'avait remarqué. Leur histoire était compliqué __**– Voir Gossip Girl ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de la saison 3 n'est pas arrivé – **__ils avaient longtemps joué au chat et à la souris, mais ils s'étaient finalement trouvés et elle était heureuse pour eux, même si des fois elle avait envie de leur mettre des baffes, quand il démontrait beaucoup trop qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle trouvait ça inutile et les couples qui se bécotaient lui donner envie de vomir, mais pas eux. Peut-être parce que c'était son frère, elle n'en savait rien. Elle se racla doucement la gorge et ils sursautèrent légèrement en se retournant. Chuck et Blair se levèrent __**« Abigaël ! »  
**__Celle-ci lui fit un léger signe de main avec un petit sourire gêné __**« Salut ! »  
**__Sa belle-sœur s'approcha d'Abigaël et la serra dans ses bras __**« Tu vas bien ? »  
**__La brune fut assez surprise étant donné que la Waldorf n'était pas très démonstrative sauf quand elle complotait. Abigaël lui répondit doucement, elles s'écartèrent __**« Cela te dérange si je parle à mon frère… Seul ? »  
**__Blair secoua la tête avec un léger sourire __**Bien sûr que non ! »  
**__Chuck s'approcha et Blair lui posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Abigaël détourna les yeux puis la femme de son frère sortit de la pièce._

_Le brun serra sa sœur dans ses bras, celle-ci sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux. Chuck s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils__** « Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »  
**__Abigaël inspira profondément et le contourna __**« C'est Peter… »  
**__L'homme d'affaire se retourna en plissant les yeux __**« Tu l'as vu ? »  
**__Abigaël sentit les larmes roulaient sur ses joues __**« Il… Il est mort… »  
**__Un silence de mort ce fut, on entendait seulement le reniflant de l'ex tueuse. Cette dernière sentit qu'on la retourner et les bras de son frère s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Abigaël enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et nicha son visage contre son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Chuck avait fermé les yeux et respirait l'odeur de sa sœur, qui n'était plus la même. Abigaël fut la première à s'écarter de son frère, elle releva les yeux et vit le chagrin de Chuck __**« Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? »  
**__Abigaël hocha la tête et ils s'assirent sur le canapé._

_Abigaël lui raconta presque tout. A l'exception qu'elle avait faite partie de l'armé et de la mafia. Elle lui raconta que leur mère avait eu une fille avec son ancien amour, mais pas les actions qu'ils faisaient, ni qu'elle faisait partie de la Mafia Irlandaise. Qu'elle avait été tuée lors d'un cambriolage. Elle ne lui dit pas pour les vampires et autres. A la fin de son récit, Chuck se leva et se posta devant la baie vitré __**« Pas la peine de me mentir… »  
**__Abigaël se tendit et releva les yeux __**« Quoi ? »  
**__Son frère se retourna __**« Je sais que Peter faisait partie de l'armée… »  
**__La brune ne put cacher sa surprise puis elle fronça les sourcils __**« Depuis… Quand ? »  
**__Chuck se servit un verre de Bourbon ainsi qu'à sa sœur, il s'assit sur le canapé et lui tendit, elle le prit et but une gorgé __**« Il l'a toujours voulu depuis qu'il avait 18 ans… Il est venu ici lors d'une permission… »  
**__Abigaël se passa la main dans ses cheveux __**« Pourquoi tu me l'as jamais dit ? »  
**__Son frère but une gorgé de son verre __**« Il ne le voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas t'inquiétez… »  
**__Abigaël ricana légèrement en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé __**« J'aurais voulu… Pouvoir faire quelque chose… »  
**__Chuck posa son verre et serra sa sœur dans ses bras __**« Tu n'es pas responsable… »  
**__Ils restèrent ainsi quand un silence de mort. Chuck lui caressa doucement les cheveux __**« Tu restes ici ? »  
**__Abigaël secoua la tête __**« Non je vais retourner à Mystic Falls… Caroline a besoin de moi… »  
**__Chuck s'écarta de sa sœur __**« Sois prudente et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appel d'accord ? »  
**__La cousine d'Elena acquiesça, ils se levèrent et se reprirent dans leur bras __**« Toi aussi ! »  
**__Celui-ci sourit et lui posa un baiser sur le front __**« Je vais organiser l'enterrement… Je me doute que… Que tu ne veux pas y assister ? »  
**__Abigaël secoua négativement la tête __**« Je… Je ne suis pas encore prête… »**_

**Fin du Flash-back.**

* * *

Et c'était le cas. Elle savait qu'elle faisait du mal à Chuck. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à un enterrement, pas tout de suite. Elle sentit un souffle dans son oreille et elle serra les dents en reconnaissant SON parfum **« On est prêt ma douce ! »  
**Abigaël ne répondit pas et rentra dans sa voiture. Le reste du chemin se passa dans un silence total, sauf de temps à autre où Abigaël discutait avec Caroline et Rebekah.

* * *

**Tome 1 de Jeux Dangereux terminé et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût !**

**Il est très court et surtout des Flash-back mais j'espère que vous aimez cette fin !**

**Encore merci à toutes pour vos reviews et merci aussi pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris et de la suivre ! Ce qui me réchauffe le cœur et j'espère avoir très rapidement vos avie et de vous revoir pour le tome 2 ! ;-)**

**Surtout laissez-moi vos avis et je vous dis à bientôt pour le Tome 2 ;-)**

**Bisous à tout le monde Xoxo :***

**Tome 2 en ligne :***


	47. Note d'auteur - Dark Shadow

**Bonsoir tout le monde ^^**

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. **

**Je me suis lancé sur une histoire – encore - qui me trotte depuis longtemps dans la tête, sur une série que j'adore, que j'aime tout autant que Vampire Diaries et de The Original qui est Arrow, si cela vous intéresse. Elle s'intitule Dark Shadow et j'aimerais avoir vos avis ^^ Bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas mes autres histoires et comme en ce moment, je suis une sorte de No life, car j'ai envie de rien et c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive d'ailleurs, je me consacrerais à l'écriture de mes autres chapitres pendant cette période de Fainéantise.**

**Dîtes-moi si cela vaut le coup que je continue. Toutes vos critiques seront les bienvenus. Je répondrais à vos reviews quand je posterais le chapitre ^^**

**Xoxo et passez une bonne journée. :***


End file.
